Older'
by WFROSE
Summary: One way for Ranma to find a woman who sympathizes with him... (COMPLETE) (Yeah, I know, I shoulda left well enough alone...)
1. Prologue

Ranma 1/2

'Older'

Prologue

"And this is where you're experiencing your largest asset leak," the professional investment agent stated to the couple on the other side of her desk, "What we would do for you, is completely pay off your debts. When that's done, your payments would be made to us in much smaller increments in much less time, with the difference being made through investments in our private investment firm that only we have access to, and we are proud to admit that has yet to suffer any loss since its introduction into the Japanese market. From the profits made from our investments, you are entitled to thirteen percent right off the top, which we can either set aside for you, or give you up front."

With an air of confidence that was infectious, the woman sat back in her chair, as if the deal were already closed, "No other consolidation company offers our perks, and you'll be able to retire much sooner, with a larger gain in less than twenty years. Many of our clients have begun enjoying their golden years as soon as five."

The middle-aged woman tapped her pen against her chin, allowing the information to sink into the heads of her potential clients. They were a young couple, but they had almost no experience in managing their own funds when they had married. It was something Nabiki had seen many times in her many years of employment of her current vocation. They would marry, believing that all will be right for them from then on, and that if they just worked honestly for it, they would reach their dream's fruition with a little patience.

Unfortunately, the harsh reality was that problems occur, and accidents happen. Cash that had been set aside for optimistic things had to be allotted to fixing the new car they had bought because the problem fell outside of warranty, to repairing the roof of their new home after that unexpected and powerful storm, or paying for the emergency operation for an unexpected ailment.

Murphy's Law set in, and the security they had felt with one another would become jeopardized. Sometimes their marriage would end abruptly; sometimes they end up in what equated to indentured servitude. Many other times, they end up at one of the many consolidation and investment firms that have been popping up within the last decade or so, like the one Nabiki was currently employed at.

Nabiki herself never had to suffer such problems, but had gained experience of them from the plights of her clientele. While still fresh of college, she had been approached by a friend for what sounded like a pyramid scheme. So her friend wouldn't be alone at the three-hour long seminar, Nabiki attended, and just as she thought she would, found nothing of interest. Instead of taking it as a waste of her time, she amused herself by asking questions about the program they offered, looking for loopholes that would make some of the other attendees reconsider what she felt was a farce.

Apparently, she had made an impression on the local manager of the firm, who had been overseeing one of their newer trainees giving his first seminar. When she was asked about considering employment, she had taken it more as a lark than anything else. It seemed like a good job as long as it would last, and it gave her the opportunity to manage other people's money.

Eight years later, she was still doing it, and a regional manager herself. She still took clients, as she liked to deal with the people side of things, but had many others working under her now.

She had grown extremely well off, with a nice home, car, and healthy account that she didn't foresee running dry anytime soon, even if she went on an exorbitant spending spree every so often. In fact, it was only two years ago that she had taken a three-month tour through Europe. Unfortunately, even with her financial status, Nabiki still yearned for the security the man and wife before her gave one another, even if that yearning's edge had been dulled over the years.

"It... it does sound too good to be true," the husband, Mr. Hashiyama, responded, before turning to his young wife for her opinion.

"I don't see where we have much more to lose," Mrs. Hashiyama replied, though her voice still had a touch of wariness in it, "Are you sure this would work for us?"

"Mrs. Hashiyama," the business woman leaned forward on her desk, allowing a wry smirk to cross her face, "I wouldn't be talking to you right now if I didn't think it would."

Nabiki enjoyed her work, especially with clients like the two in front of her. They wouldn't always immediately give their full trust, but when the results started to show, they always thanked her, pledging their undying gratitude.

"Well," she replied, returning a somewhat hesitant smile, "I guess you would know, if anyone..." The two looked at each other, and their smiles widened, "We'll do it."

"I'm happy to hear that," Nabiki replied, standing, "Welcome to the first step of becoming debt free. I'll have my secretary schedule another meeting later for us to discuss the more elaborate details of what will be involved."

"Thank you," Mr. Hashiyama bowed, with his wife following quickly, "We didn't know what was going to happen to us."

Nabiki gave the two a warm smile, "Well, I'm glad to take that concern away from you."

* * *

As the young couple had left, Nabiki sat back down at her desk, and turned to look out the window of her seventh floor office. The space was leased, but of course, there was no danger of her losing the space. Not having much else to do, and not really wanting to play with any of the electronic or office toys at her disposal, she sorted through the mail that had accumulated for the past few days. It wasn't that she didn't even want to read her mail, it just never appealed to her all that much. None of it was ever of any personal importance, other than a few bills that weren't automatically withdrawn from her accounts. She regularly paid them regardless of the formal monthly or annual reminders.

The middle-aged woman raised an eyebrow, as she came across one letter that was actually personal, from her father in fact. With a snort and a small smile, Nabiki opened it, wondering what her dear Dad was up to. She kept in touch with him regularly, but their replies were almost less than an accumulated five or six a year, not including visits. Her old man was rather traditional, and steadfastly refused to learn 'e-mail', so she humored him with standard letters every so often.

Her slightly aged and matured face scrunched up slightly, as she read the letter. It was rather terse, as usually her father had a lot to talk about, from neighborhood council meetings, to the latest problem his old master had got him into.

"I need you to come home

for a few days on family business.

I expect your arrival on the

seventeenth of this month

-Your Loving Father"

Nabiki rolled her eyes, hoping her father wasn't doing another will re-write, and lamenting about what remaining days he had left. It always ended up with her on the spotlight, being compared to her sisters. She was probably the most successful of the three, with only Akane's career in film being a rival, but she was the only one that hadn't married, although Kasumi did go through a rather messy divorce with Dr. Tofu.

She checked her calendar, it was the fifteenth. She turned on her desk phone, opening it to the inside line, with the intention of having her secretary reschedule any appointments of that time.


	2. Chapter 1

'Older'  
Chapter 1  
Nabiki cursed herself for getting out of the habit of walking. it wasn't like she lacked fitness, on contrary, she worked out twice a day, once before work, and then before her shower in the evening by practicing her family's style of martial arts. It was the annoying ordeal of having to slowly cover distances, eating up a good deal of time she wasn't accustomed to giving up. It couldn't be helped, though, as the closest place for her to park her car securely was two blocks away.  
  
Still, it was, as always, a pleasant stroll to her family home. The neighborhood had changed quite a bit from when she was younger, but still kept its somewhat rustic, comforting atmosphere. Though several familiar neighbors had moved on, there were still quite a few that recalled the mischeivous middle daughter of the Tendou clan, and gave a greeting as she walked by.  
  
She hadn't packed much, as she was never much of a clothes horse. Some of what she brought with her was left in the trunk of her car, while the necessities were carried in the small carry luggage she was currently sporting on her trek. As the dark gray luggage bounced lightly against her hip, she contemplated what could her father have wanted with her. She wasn't sure, but Nabiki had a sneaking suspicion that her two sisters were also called home.  
  
Kasumi didn't travel far from the nest, particularly after she had separated from Dr. Tofu. The eldest sister and her ex-husband remained friends, which helped Kasumi's decision to still live nearby in the Toshima district; it was close enough to visit, but far enough to keep her reletive distance from the man she had grown enstranged from. Most likely, Kasumi would already be there.  
  
Akane, it would be iffy for her if she were to come, particularly on such short notice. Akane was usually rather busy, even if she wasn't in the midst of a stunt-double gig, or assisting with fight choreography for some lesser film. If she wasn't in the midst of some movie, she was helping her husband run his fitness gym, teaching self-defense classes or aerobics. It was rare for both of them to take time off, but it wasn't as if it was required they work constantly, they both just happened to be workaholics.  
  
Nabiki's musings came to an end, when she looked up to the sign that lay overhead reading, "The Tendou Dojo." With a slight feeling of elation, and a lesser one of being relieved of her journey by foot, Nabiki pushed open the gate, and walked down the stone pathway to the front door. Shortly, she was standing before the front door of the place she had always known as home. She could remember the many-a-time she had entered and left during her younger years, and savored the reccollections favorably.  
  
Though she still thought of it as her home, Nabiki had made it a habbit of announcing her return by knocking, more out of courtesy than anything.  
  
She waited patiently for a few seconds, and before she could knock again, the door was opened.  
  
"Hey sis!"  
  
"Akane?" Nabiki returned, a bit startled to find her youngest sister answering the door. Akane hadn't changed much from the last time she had seen her, even after four years. She kept her long, somewhat shimmering raven hair in a loose ponytail that reached the small of her back; a style she had started to use back when she was first dating her husband, a few months after she had arrived in California begging for jobs in acting. She had did it that way, thinking she was playing up to her husband's heritage. He had explained to her that it really wasn't all that customary for his people to wear braids, but told her she had looked very good with it.  
  
Nabiki looked down at Akane's brown and ocre sweater, secretly wishing she had thought to wear one herself on the somewhat nippy Fall day. The cool weather had come quickly and unexpectedly, so she hadn't thought to bring warmer appearal. The earthy tones matched Akane's sun-kissed pallor, which if not for her distinctivly Japanese features, she would have passed for a Native American, as her husband was.  
  
In the midst of Nabiki's surveying of Akane, the younger gave her sister a wry grin, "You seem surprised to see me."  
  
Nabiki let out a small chuckle, and hugged her younger sister, "Well, I am, Akane. I really hadn't expected for you to be the one opening the door."  
  
Akane stepped aside, and admitted her sister. As Nabiki removed her shoes, she continued the conversation, "Did your husband come with you, and did you bring my nephews?"  
  
"Couldn't leave home without them, or there wouldn't be a home to come back to," Akane joked, "Bruce and Steven are in the dojo looking at the weapons, Thomas is talking with Daddy."  
  
Nabiki couldn't wait to see her two nephews. They were two of the most rambungious kids she knew. Of course, there was also her other nephews, the sons of her other sister. "Where's Kasumi? Is she coming?"  
  
"She went out to pick up a few things to make us all dinner," Akane replied, "She seemed pretty eager, I guess she was happy to have the whole family together again."  
  
"Ah, okay, did she take Sie and Kaoru with her?"  
  
Akane nodded, "She's afraid that my boys may be a bit too old for him to play with, at least not without her nearby to supervise."  
  
"I guess she thinks you let them get away with too much," Nabiki chuckled, as they both made their way down the hall, and into the tearoom.  
  
Already presant, a man in his early sixties conversed conservatively with a man with a very audible American accent in his Japanese, whose hair was worn loose and long down his back. His red and white flannel shirt held somewhat tightly against a lean and cut built frame, causing Nabiki's eyes to roam for the mearest instances over her sister's husband. Damn, Akane was lucky!  
  
Almost at the same time, both men turned to the arrival of the two women. The first man's eyes lit up upon seeing yet another one of his daughters arrive, "Nabiki, it's does an old man's heart proud to see you again!"  
  
"Hello Nabiki, it has been a long time."  
  
"Hi Daddy," Nabiki bent down, and gave her father a peck on his cheek, before straightening up, and giving a mock glare towards her brother-in-law, "Too long, Mr. Morningbreeze. How could you have the audacity to keep my sister and my nephews away like that?"  
  
Thomas Morningbreeze smirked, "Well, it's not like you can't afford to come out and see us. What is more important to you? Family, or a trip through Europe?"  
  
"Europe, of course!" Nabiki replied, heatedly, "Why would I trade in foreign quizine for Akane's cooking?"  
  
"HA!" Thomas guffawed, before stopping reallllly quick. Akane stood with her arms folded, with her right hand's fingertips rapping slowly on her left bicep. The hooded glare and pursed lips told the man that it was best to change the subject. "Ah... it is really good to see you again, Nabiki.  
  
Akane turned to her sister with her irritated look, "Well, at least you've managed to burn off all that European quizine." Akane made her point by poking her sister in her stomach.  
  
Nabiki merely stuck her tongue out in retaliation for the barb. Her ears perked up, as she turned to look outside, and saw the sudden downpoar, "Hmm, good thing I made it here when I did..."  
_________________  
  
Kasumi cursed under her breath, as she dragged her four-year old son in hand, while they made a light jog back to her family home. She really wished she had consider that it could rain, so that she may have waited for Nabiki to show up. She had a car, and driving to the local supermarket would have been much easier than walking in the rain that seemed to increase rapidly.  
  
"Mommy, LOOK!"  
  
Kasumi turned to her son, and then to where he was pointing. She then blinked at the rather peculiar sight before her.  
  
A redheaded girl was running barefoot in the rain, attempting to escape a large panda. Kasumi gasped, as the panda suddenly lunged, swinging at the girl. Before she could turn away from the expected carnage, the girl leapt straight up, while shouting something that Kasumi couldn't make out in the rain.  
  
While still in the air, the girl retaliated with a back thrust kick, sending the panda skidding several feet away on the rain slick concrete on its back.  
  
Like a human, the panda recovered, wiped its mouth, and spit to the side. Kasumi decided she was coming down with a fever, or something, as the panda then struck a martial arts stance, and rushed in to attack the girl once again.  
  
The obviously angry redhead easily evaded the blur of claws, before snagging the Panda's arm as it overextended, and tossed it to the ground, once again. The girl said something to the presumably unconcious panda, before picking up a large travel pack, almost the size of her, and walking away. Kasumi screamed out, but not in time to warn the girl of the panda, and its large sign.  
  
The large panda put the unconcious girl onto its shoulder, before growling at all the gawkers about. Once it was assured no one was trying to pay it any attention, it went on its way, the same direction she would be heading to get home.  
  
"Wow! That was cool, mom!"  
  
"Um, Sie-chan," Kasumi said after a few moments, "Why don't we go this way? We'll enter the house through the back."  
_________________  
  
"So, not that I'm not happy to be with everyone," Nabiki quipped over her tea, the tea was a bit bitter, but at least her sister got *much* better with preparing it, "but would you mind telling us why you called us all here on such short notice, Daddy?"  
  
"That is what I have been wondering," Thomas interjected, stepping from the kitchen, "I hope the tea is not too bitter, I am only accustomed to making iced tea."  
  
Nabiki looked from her glowering, blushing sister, standing a couple of feet behind her husband, and to her tea; that would probably explain the more than passable quality of the hot beverage.  
  
"[You didn't have to say anything about it!]" Akane quipped, switching to English.  
  
"[What? I didn't offend anyone, did I?]" Thomas replied, oblivious to what he may have done. Akane sighed, and sat down at the table, earning a silent chuckle from Nabiki.  
  
"Um..." Soun, the father of the three women, stalled, "It would be best to wait for your sister Kasumi to arrive, before I begin explaining things...  
  
Both Akane and Nabiki's internal alarms went off. Their father was stalling, this didn't mean anything beneficial to them. Nabiki secretly hoped he didn't accidentally sell the house... again. It had been a pain convincing the buyers that it was apparently a prank that had gotten out of hand.  
  
"Daddy," Akane warned, in turn putting her husband on edge. He subtly wrapped his arms around his wife's waist to offer his support.  
  
"Well..." Soun began to visibly sweat, causing Nabiki and Akane's eyes to narrow.  
  
"Out with it, Dad."  
  
Before Soun could resign himself to speak, the noises at the door brought everyone's attention. "Hey! Leggo you old fool!"  
  
"You expecting more guests, Daddy?" Nabiki enquired, standing up to go answer the door. She decided it wasn't Kasumi, as the voice sounded obviously of someone younger, and the slight sounds of a scuffle were heard.  
  
"[Hmm, someone's making an awful amount of noise for being another guest,]" Thomas stated to his wife, in English.  
  
Nabiki and Soun reached the door, just in time for it to open up to the sight of a large panda, with a bundle over its shoulder. The father raced away, just as Nabiki stood, frozen stiff at the sight. It took a moment to get her bearings, and she quickly grabbed an umbrella from the stand, holding it menacingly at the panda.  
  
The animal looked at the makeshift weapon with passive indifference, just before the bundle on it shoulder spoke, "HEY! Yo! You're scar'n them spitless!"  
  
Nabiki took a step back, as the panda set the girl with unusual red hair down before her. "Ah..." the girl started, while nervously playing with her pigtail, "I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry 'bout this..."  
  
Nabiki stared down at the red-haired girl, obviously nervous of her situation. After a quick assessment, Nabiki realized that the panda was a trained pet. "Um, that's okay, I think," she replied, slowly lowering the umbrella. Akane and Thomas came running around the corner, with the Tendou women's father treking behind them nervously. The husband and wife stopped, as their eyes went wide at the sight of the massive panda. Without hesitation, they both went into stance.  
  
The girl named Ranma noticed, before quickly waving her hands before her, "Wait! Wait! He's harmless, we're not here to fight or nothing!"  
  
At that moment, Kasumi came around with her son in tow, having dropped off the groceries in the tearoom before checking on the commotion.  
  
"Mom! It's the bear!" Sie shouted with glee, "Is the girl and the panda going to fight again?"  
  
Ranma flinched, before chuckling nervously, "Ah... well..."  
  
Nabiki took charge of the situation, being the one that was on the front lines. She took a quick bow, before introducing herself, "I'm Nabiki Tendou, and this is my family. Could you possibly tell us the reason for this visit?"  
  
The girl returned Nabiki's curious expression with one that even overscoped her previous nervousness, liberally stirred with more than a little anger and irritation "It's not like I want to be here, my stupid Pops brought me here for some engagement thing."  
  
Nabiki nodded, coming to a conclusion that it all was a misunderstanding, and that the girl had gotten the wrong house. "Well, i i'm afraid you may have come to the wrong house. I apologise."  
  
Ranma turned to the panda standing behind her, shaking its head, "No, this is the right one, alright."  
  
The Tendous blinked, before Akane turned to her father, "Dad, are these friends of yours?" Soun shook his head negatively and rapidly.  
  
Thomas gave a slight chuckle at the ordeal, "So, do girls with trained... [pandas]..." Thomas slipped back into English for the word he wasn't sure of, "drop by all the time?" Soun shook his head negatively and rapidly.  
  
"Hmm, you said your name was Ranma Saotome..." Nabiki mused, not catching the way her father's head perked up, "Daddy, do you... huh?" The middle Tendou daughter turned back to Ranma, to find her father hugging the young girl tightly.  
  
"Ranma! At last you've come! It's so good of you to come so-... hmm?"  
  
"So, you do know them," Kasumi said, finally able to express her relief, things were starting to become extremely ackward. It was then that she thought of something, "Is Ranma here the reason you wanted us all here?"  
  
Soun didn't seem to hear his oldest daughter, as he suddenly pulled away from Ranma, and looked down at her chest in dumbfoundment. he blinked a couple of times, and then looked at Ranma's face for an explanation, "Ranma... son...?  
  
"Son?" Akane, Kasumi, and Thomas repeated in unison, the latter two wondering just what their father had been up to in the past... sayyyyy... fifteen or sixteen years...  
  
Nabiki wasn't under the same illusions as her siblings or brother in law, as she knelt next to her obviously confused father, and put her arms loosly over his shoulders from behind, "Not 'son', Daddy. Ranma's a girl."  
  
Instead of catching her father, Nabiki scooted away, as he fainted, falling backwards.  
_________________  
  
Okay, Daddy," Nabiki demanded of her father, as Akane wiped his brow with a wet cloth, "Out with it. What's this all about?"  
  
Before he could answer, a very pale Kasumi walked out of the kitchen, followed by a damp man in a dingy white gi, and a young ink-haired boy, also damp with steam rising from him. Thomas brought up the rear, trying vainly to withold his growing laughter.  
  
"Ah... when did they arrive?" Akane asked, pausing in her minstrations to her father.  
  
Nabiki turned to see who her sister was, and after initial surpise was gotten over, she remained quiet, expecting an answer. The pigtailed boy nervously looked down at the floor. "Ranma Saotome... um, sorry about all this..."  
  
Nabiki blinked, and looked at Akane. Akane blinked, and looked down at her father. Kasumi blinked, and continued blinking as if she was trying to come to terms with something she had seen. The man behind Ranma stood stoically and patiently, as Thomas ran from the room, unable to contain his laughter anymore. Soun stared at what he was now sure was a young man, feeling as if he had awoken from a nightmare.  
  
"How can you be Ranma?" Nabiki finally answered, sceptically, "I thought Ranma was the girl with the panda!"  
  
"This... is a bit... unusual," Kasumi managed to utter, before redirecting her mind elsewhere, "I think I'll go check up on the boys. Oh, I hope they haven't hurt Sie..."  
  
Everyone allowed Kasumi's escape, and turned to Ranma for an explanation. "Hmm, where should I begin," the older man behind the boy claiming to be Ranma answered. Before he knew what was happening, the boy was screaming his head off, as he descended into a fish pond.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" screamed the red-headed girl they had seen from before. About that moment is when Nabiki and Akane's brains locked up.  
  
"Ooooh, my own son," the older man wailed, "how humiliating!" During his shamed posturing, he hadn't noticed the girl circle around him, and kick him into the pond.  
  
"You're one to talk, moron," Ranma quipped, pulling her shirt from sticking uncomfortably to her chest, and turning back to the Tendous; more than likely they were waiting for an explanation, "it happened two weeks ago, when this idiot took us to this training ground in China to finish off my training trip..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm not sure about this, Pops," a couragioius looking pony-tailed boy stated, not nervously, but with heroic caution. He was poised perfectly on the bamboo pole that jutted out of the spring below him. Ranma could sense an unusual, mystical disturbance arising from the waters below, and felt an impending fate stand before him.  
  
"Ranma, you sound like a girl!" a slightly overweight idiot, standing on a pole across from him while barely keeping his balance, retorted, before leaping clumbsily at his son, "OYSHOHTOH!!!"  
  
Their guide shouted something out, but Ranma didn't quite catch it. He wasn't ignoring the man, it would be unmanly to do so, he just merely presumed he was speaking Chinese... or something.  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes, but decided to humor his idiotic, but lovable father anyways. Ranma easily leapt from his pole to meet his father in the air. Just as his hold man launched at him with a stabbing kick, Ranma used the leg to handspring over the rest of his father, and deftly kick him in the back of the head. The young manly man had made sure to angle his father into the pool away from the shore, so he wouldn't get hurt, and only used as much necessary force as possible, as he was a high calibur martial artist, and had a great deal of control. The guide once again said something, but it was lost on Ranma, as he cursed himself for not learning the native language.  
  
Ranma looked down at the pool, concerned; maybe he had misjudged his own father's durability? "Hey, Pop?"  
  
With concern, Ranma was ready to valiantly leap in to save his father, just as a giant, menacing black and white beast leapt from it, and maliciously knocked him into another spring out of sheer spite for its own incompotence...  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pouring it a bit thick there, aren't you, son?" Ranma's father enquired with a half-lidded gaze, as he handed the kettle to his son-turned-daughter. Thomas laughed harder from the hall, as it wasn't quite the same story the man named Genma had told them in the kitchen.  
  
"Shut up, Pops, this is your fault, anyways!" Ranma retorted, roughly grabbing the kettle from her father.  
  
"A cursed training ground?" Akane said out loud, still not believing what she had seen or heard  
  
"The legendary Cursed Springs," Soun stated, solumnly, "It's true horror had always been shrouded in mystery, but now..."  
  
"Whaddya mean 'true horror?" Ranma countered, before grabbing his father's gi by the lapels, "Yo, old man, what's the big idea dragging me to a place like that?"  
  
"Ah... not that I would have believed in curses, or things like that," Nabiki interjected, before taking a swallow to relieve her dry throat, "But it was pretty-" She was interrupted, as Ranma's father threw him into the pond again.  
  
"You sound like a WOMAN, Ranma!" Genma accused, earning sharp glares from Akane and Nabiki, "Were you not prepared to give your life for the sake of your training?"  
  
"My life, yes..." Ranma leaped from the pond, holding a pail of water, "MY MANHOOD IS ANOTHER STORY!!!"  
  
"Oh! What tragedy!" Soun wailed, as the panda and little girl battled.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!"  
  
Everyone stopped abruptly at Nabiki's shout. Once she had everyone's attention, she continued, "What you did was no doubt foolish and ignorant, Mr. Saotome. Even if you DIDN'T believe in curses, you should have realized there were dangers in a place like that!"  
  
Out of the panda's gi, fell a booklet that Akane didn't hesitate to retrieve. "What's this? A map of China... with training grounds marked on it?"  
  
"Famous Training Grounds of the Middle Kingdom," Nabiki read, before retrieving the book from her sister. Nabiki quickly skimmed through it, before stopping on the page about Jusenkyo: Training Ground of the Cursed Springs, and turning to Genma with a hooded gaze, "You can't read Mandarin, can you?"  
  
"Nor Cantonese for that matter," Ranma quipped as she kicked her old man in the head.  
  
"So, when doused with hot water, you return to your human form," Soun explained, dumping a steaming hot kettle onto the elder Saotome.  
  
"It needn't be quite THAT hot..."  
  
"When doused with cold water, you become a girl, but hot water turns you back into a boy!" Soun continued, intending to repeat the same demonstration on the younger Saotome.  
  
"HOT WATER! NOT BOILING!" Ranma shouted, dodging out of the way of the scolding stream.  
  
Soun grabbed Ranma by the shoulders, "So, you really are a boy."  
  
"Yes, I am," Ranma replied, adimantly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Soun looked at Ranma, sternly.  
  
"I am 100% GUY! What don't you get about that?" Ranma shouted, becoming irritated. Thomas was beginning to gasp for air in the hallway; he was most assuradly glad he had put the time to come with his wife to visit her family, you just couldn't pay for this quality of comedy.  
  
"EXELLENT!" the Tendou Patriarch shouted, before gesturing to his two present daughters, "Nabiki, she's thirty-seven, Akane's thirty five, ny eldest daughter, Kasumi, is Thirty-nine. Pick the one you want, she's your fiancee..."  
  
Thomas abruptly stopped laughing, as Akane began to choke. Nabiki became ram-rod straight, as her eyes refused to dwindle in size, while angry footsteps could be heard coming down the hall from the direction of the dojo.  
  
"Er..." Soun remembered, "choose between Kasumi and Nabiki, Akane's already married." Thomas resumed his near hysterical laughter, as Akane planted her face into the table. a rather angry Kasumi arrived in the tearoom, giving a quick, withering glance to her brother-in-law, before she stormed over to her father, and grabbed him by his gi.  
  
"I hope I didn't hear that correctly... FATHER," Kasumi stated in an extremly heated manner, "You weren't sincerely trying to arrange me for ANOTHER marraige, were you?"  
  
"HEY!" Nabiki shouted, bringing up her own presense in it all.  
  
Kasumi gave her sister an apologetic glance, "Oh, and it's not fair to Nabiki, either!"  
  
"But..." Soun began to argue, "I worry about my daughters! I don't want you growing up alone like your old man."  
  
"Father," Kasumi continued in a calmer, more endearing tone, "I already have two lovely sons, one of them is almost as old as Ranma, and been married once already. As nice a... young... man... Ranma is, he's... well... young?"  
  
"This is also a matter of family honor!" Genma interjected, "One of you is to marry my son, and unite the Saotome and Tendou schools of anything goes Martial Arts!"  
  
"You stay out of this, Pops!" Ranma challenged, finally overcoming her shock, "I mean, engaging me to women that are almost twice as old as me!" The three women blushed, taking the construed approximation of their age as a compliment. It didn't endear them to the fact that he didn't seem able to do math well, though.  
  
"Heh," Akane spoke up, finding the humor in the situation, now that she wasn't in the spotlight, "I say give him to Nabiki, I can't remember the last time she's even spoke of a boyfriend!"  
  
"AKANE!" Nabiki shouted, becoming embarrased at the acknowlegement of her intimate life... or current lack thereof...  
  
"Then it's settled," Soun spoke up quickly, "Ranma is Nabiki's fiance!"  
  
"DADDY!!!" Nabiki shouted, appauled at what her father just announced.  
  
Kasumi visibly relaxed, and let go of her father, "Congradulations, Nabiki."  
  
"KASUMI!!!" Nabiki shouted, outraged with the betrayal of her family.  
  
Akane was now ready to burst into laughter, "Well, look at it this way, Nabiki, most women your age are more likely to be struck by lightning then become engaged. You're even getting a nice young stud to boot!" Akane began to tremble, before excusing herself, and running out into the hall. Shortly, her own laughter joined her husband's.  
  
Nabiki began to rub the temples of her forehead, "This... is a nightmare..." Her eyes rose to her father, "I can't believe you're engaging me to this child, Daddy!"  
  
Ranma looked up at the woman with a hurt expression, before she walked towards the front door. "And where do you think you're going, boy?" Genma demanded, stopping the redhead short.  
  
"Back to China, to find a way to change back for good. This is no time for fiancees!" Ranma retorted before turning to Nabiki, "By the way, who would want to get married to an old woman like you, anyways?"  
  
Nabiki's expression quickly grew neutral, that... hurt. "Excuse me," the middle Tendou sister asked, quietly, as she got up from the tearoom table, and made a brisque walk upstairs. Shortly, everyone heard one of the doors above slam shut.  
  
"Ah..." Ranma scratched the back of her head, "What was that all about?"  
  
Kasumi gave him an angry look, not being one to hide her irritation from anyone, "Ranma..." Not able to find anything 'nice' to say, she strode from the room, going to check up on her son and nephews playing in the dojo. Thomas and Akane walked back into the room. The former looked at Ranma, and then shook his head, before gathering the tea set from the table, as the latter smacked the pigtailed girl upside the head, before following her husband into the kitchen.  
  
"Whad I say?" Ranma asked, turning to the fathers. Soun and Genma both looked away.  
_________________  
  
Ranma stood poised with his fist ready to rap on the wooden door. He still wasn't so sure as to why he was doing it. After all, the woman wasn't exactly his peer, she must get called that enough. She didn't have any right to call him a 'child', though. He had spent the better part of his life facing challenges and doing things that Gramma... that she would have baulked at. he's more than proved himself a man, quite frankly.  
  
But, first thing was first. He had no intention of getting married, especially to someone as old as Nabiki. As studly as he was, he would have to make sure that she understood, convince their fathers (with him being more physical with his) that this rather sick joke didn't go on any further at their expense...  
_________________  
  
Nabiki bounced her right leg over her left knee, and stared sullenly at the ground after getting her emotions, more or less, under control. She knew he just retaliated from her unguarded quip, she was mature enough to realize she screwed up as soon as she had said it. Of course, she also hoped that Ranma would let it slide.  
  
Unfortunately, his retaliatory remark came, and it hit well too close to home. For several years, she had kept a tight reign over those particular emotions, and in just a moment, some punk kid... this young man comes and rips them from her with a few precarious words.  
  
She admitted that during her early to mid-twenties, she worked more on school than relationships. She had quite a few, but none of them lasted either to what they defined as inattention (read: she would rarely put out for them), emotinal neglect (read: she would rarely put out for them), or she was cold, (read: she didn't put out to them at all because they were insensitive jerks).  
  
Of course, as her luck would have it, things didn't get all that better later on. Boyfriends became more and more scarce, and one particular 'incident' left Nabiki much more guarded with her heart than may have been healthy.  
  
Eventually, she resigned herself to her fate; a Japanese woman without a family, in turn for a strong, firm career. She accepted what she had, taking her joys in regular visits with her eldest sister and her sons, volinteering for local youth and charity events, devoting herself to her community, as well as her work, until she was happy with herself.  
  
Or so she would have everyone believe.  
  
Nabiki jolted at the knock at the door, and her expression darkened slightly; she had hoped to have a few moments privacy, and no doubt whoever was at the other side of the door was coming up to console her over a young jerk's point of view. "If it's too much to ask, I want to be alone, right now."  
  
"Ah... can I just talk to you for a few minutes, and I'll be out of your hair, promise."  
  
The middle Tendou sister blinked, most definitely having not expected his presense, "Could we talk later? I'm not really in the mood at the moment."  
  
"I'm trying *not* to be here later, if you get my drift," the voice from the other side replied with a slightly wry tone.  
  
Sighing in resignation, Nabiki opened the door, tugged Ranma in by the arm, then closed it behind him. With her back against the door, Nabiki folded her arms under her chest, "Okay, what is it you wanted?"  
  
Even though Ranma was half a head taller than her, the sight of the older woman's eyes bearing down on him was somewhat intimidating, "Well, that... um..."  
  
At the sight of the young man hemming and hawing, Nabiki gaze softened, before she bowed her head down, "Ranma, I'm sorry for what I said down there. I was just angry at the time for what my father's trying to do, and I had no business taking it out on you."  
  
Ranma paused with a perplexed expression, "Huh?"  
  
"It's just that a lot of things are going on in my life..." lie, "...and I already have my own prospects," more lies, "And, although you are a handsome young man, I couldn't see it working out between us," in anything other than a bad romance novel.  
  
"Ah... huh," Ranma mused, his own slightly unheartfelt apology now forgotten. Of course, one other problem arose in his mind, "What about this engagement thing? I mean, your old man sounds pretty serious about it, but I don't think it's any more than a scam by my Pops."  
  
"How about we just be friends for now, and we'll have this all cleared up in the morning." Nabiki gave Ranma a rather handsome smirk that caused him to step back a moment. She then stuck her right hand out, before continuing.  
  
"Besides, we're both adults, we're old enough to make decisions on our own." At least I am.  
  
Ranma grinned a smile that drew a slight gulp from Nabiki, before she mentally chided herself; she was over twice the boy's age! The pigtailed young man grasped Nabiki's forearm in a shake of comaradery, "Great, friends then!"  
  
Nodding her head in agreement, Nabiki stepped aside, and allowed Ranma to exit. Several moments after Ranma had left the room, Nabiki winced, and shook her right arm in order to dull down the pain of Ranma's hearty grasp.  
_________________  
  
Of course, Ranma didn't care to wait until morning.  
  
"Hey, Pops! A word with ya!" the pigtailed martial artist requested, while walking down the stairs and popping his knuckles. He stopped abruptly, at the sight of his old man and Mr. Tendou, each with their own bottle of sake, crying against each other's shoulders, while wailing about the uniting of the schools. Kasumi looked on with a disgusted frown, while Akane sat next to her husband, rubbing her temples. Thomas sipped on a beer, as he watched the scene with no little amusement; it was a small wonder why he enjoyed visiting his wife's family more than his.  
  
"What's going on?" Nabiki said from behind Ranma, startling him.  
  
Kasumi snorted, lighting a cigerette, "Our father can't hold his liquer and is embarrasing us, that's what's going on."  
  
"Apparently they both think you and Ranma were upstairs..." Akane started giggling, before muffling herself against her husband's shoulder, "...consumating your egagement!"  
  
"WHAT?!?" came the dual cries from Ranma and Nabiki.  
  
At that, Thomas guffawed, "Look, they are a couple already!"  
  
"THAT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!" Nabiki shouted.  
  
"Damn it! Did you have to do that behind me?" Ranma turned, wincing from the volume.  
  
"That's it, I'm going to bed, good night everyone," Nabiki turned on her heel, and went upstairs back to her old room.  
  
Homing in on the Tendou household from the rooftops, a young man with a small ponytail steadily leapt from perch to perch, until he reached the surrounding walls. With a graceful somersault, he landed on the back porch, and announced his arrival, "Hey everyone!"  
  
"Kaoru!" Akane perked up at the arrival of her other nephew. She quickly got up from her comfortable perch agaist her husband, and made her way to envelope him in a hug, "I was wondering where you were!"  
  
"Hey Auntie," Kaoru replied, returning the hug, "I had a few things to do with Dad at the clinic, before I could come by." he looked around, "Where's Auntie Nabiki?"  
  
"Upstairs, pouting," Akane replied, smirking at her dear sister's misery.  
  
"What for?"  
  
All fingers, that weren't currently drinking themselves to stupor, aimed directly at a nervously shifting Ranma.  
  
"Ah... hi..."  
  
Kaoru Tofu blinked, before walking over to his mother, yanking the cigerette from her mouth at her dismay, and turning back to Akane, "Who's he?"  
  
"Did I ever tell you you're just like your father?" Kasumi commented darkly.  
  
"I'll take that as something of a compliment," Kaoru replied, before turning back to his youngest aunt for an answer.  
  
"Your Auntie Nabiki's fiancee..."  
  
Pausing in crumpling the cigerrette, Kasumi's eldest son turned towards Ranma, "A bit young, aren't you?"  
  
Ranma looked away, nervously, "It wasn't our choice! Ask those two knuckleheads over there... when they're sober."  
  
Kaoru looked over to his grandfather and the guy with him making a spectacle of themselves, and groaned, "Hmph, I'm not sure I really want to find out what this is all about."  
  
"I'm gonna go check out your dojo, you guys mind?" Ranma enquired, wanting to be somewhere else other than the center of attention.  
  
The comment perked up Kaoru, "You're a martial artist?"  
  
Before Ranma turned away, he gave the younger boy a confident smirk, I've studied the arts."  
  
With barely contained enthuesiasm, Kaoru was quickly within Ranma's personal space, "Really? Same here! Want to go spar?"  
  
"Ah... sure!" Ranma replied, ushering the younger to show the way. With curiosity, Akane got up to follow, along with Kasumi who was more concerned for the younger children already playing there. Not far behind his wife, Thomas strode behind, always interested in seeing a martial arts battle.  
_________________  
  
Ranma and Kaoru stood, facing each other in the center of the dojo floor.  
  
"Ready?" Akane began, standing in the center with her hand poised, "This is strictly a point match, so please try not to kill each other."  
  
Kaoru gave a weak grin, "Ah... I'll try..." Ranma shifted somewhat uneasily at the comment, but didn't feel as if he were in too much danger.  
  
With a resigned nod, deciding she would jump in if things got too rough, Akane called the match, "BEGIN!"  
  
Ranma felt the wind pass by his right ear, and then across his stomach as he turned to the side. He then felt his pigtail flap, as he bent down, and felt the shift in the air under his feet, just a couple of seconds before he landed on the other side of Kaoru.  
  
"Man, he ain't half bad!" Ranma thought, as he quickly turned to face his opponent. Ranma blinked, as he noticed no attacks were coming, and that Kaoru was standing there, dumbfounded, while everyone else stood around with extremely shocked expressions. After several seconds, Ranma finally asked, "What?"  
  
Kaoru quickly schooled himself, deciding to go all out. The shift in demeanor didn't go unnoticed by either Kasumi or Akane. "Uh oh," they both stated in unison, before Akane was ready to move in. A hand stopped her, her husband's. Giving a second to glare at the man she loved, Akane turned back to break up the fight, and stopped in awe.  
  
Ranma weaved through the high speed and precise fist, open palmed, and finger jabs that Kaoru flew into, as well as the almost invisible barrage of kicks.  
  
Kasumi's son was growing further and further irritated at Ranma's almost oblivous and guileless expression, as he seemingly effortlessly avoided the attacks. "What the heck? Is he reading my moves?" Kaoru thought to himself, as he pressed even harder.  
  
Ranma finally began to move backwards, as his opponent aggressed on him. Quickly, Ranma broke in to a series of backhand springs, evading the tempest of limbs aiming to subdue him.  
  
"NOW I'VE GOT YOU!" Kaoru shouted out, as he spun into a crescent kick, just as Ranma was on his hands, and the wall was three feet behind him.  
  
Gracefully, Ranma launched himself straight into the air from his hands, braced his hands on Kaoru's leg as it was passing under him, and used it as a springboard, corkscrewing vertically in the air. As Ranma was inverted over Kaoru's head, he touched the crown of his opponent's head with one finger, and landed, still holding it there.  
  
In amazement, Kaoru slowly turned, and shifted his eyes up to Ranma's finger, "Ah... y-you're pretty good!" Ranma broke into a chuckle, that was shortly joined by his present sparring partner.  
  
Beyond them, Kasumi, Akane, and Thomas gawked, while Sie, Bruce, and Steven exclaimed to one another how awesome the fight was.  
  
Just in the doorway, Nabiki nodded in silent surprise. Ranma sure was at least capable of handling himself, she would give him that.  
_________________  
  
Ranma woke the following morning of his own accord. That wasn't right, especially since he tended to sleep a lot later than his Pops did, and he would have woken the pigtailed martial artist up in the rudest manner possible.  
  
Deciding his father was intending a sneak attack, Ranma quickly got to his feet, and surveyed the guest room he was in. Strange, his father's supplies weren't in there from where he had dragged them, but there was a note left in their place...  
  
"Ranma,  
Me and Tendou have decided  
that after such a great deal  
of time and domestication,  
that we would embark on our own  
training mission to improve our   
own faltering skills. You will  
stay with your fiancee until we  
return. Remember, this is about  
FAMILY HONOR! Make the Saotome  
name proud, boy.  
  
Your old man."  
  
Ranma's left eye twitched, sensing exactly what his father was up to...  
_________________  
  
"POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!!!!! YOU ARE *SO* DEAD WHEN I CATCH UP TO YOU!!!"  
  
Nabiki groaned, and rolled over in bed, wishing Ranma would be more quiet this early in the morning. 


	3. Chapter 2

'Older'  
Chapter 2  
"Of all the moronic, irresponcible, asinine Things That Daddy's done..." Nabiki grumbled, finding it just too early in the morning to be dealing with an ordeal like this. Ranma on the other hand, was very eager to deal with it, a she was quickly packing his belongings in order to begin his hunt for his father. The middle Tendou sister turned back to the pigtailed boy, as he was gathering what little he had taken out, and grumbling irritably to himself.  
  
"...don't know what type of scheme you're try'n ta pull, Pop, but if you think you can just abandon me like that, you got another thing coming, like a whole world, no a whole GALAXY of hurt! I'm..."  
  
"Ranma..."  
  
"...then, I'm gonna..."  
  
"Ranma."  
  
"No, that'll be too good for ya! I know! I'm..."  
  
"RANMA!"  
  
"Huh?" The pigtailed young man turned to the woman, almost as if noticing her for the first time since he had handed her the letter.  
  
"As upset as you should be," Nabiki began in a calm tone, "I don't think it's wise to just run off half-cocked like this."  
  
"I ain't about to let my Pops get away with something like this!" Ranma argued, before turning back to pack.  
  
"I know how you feel, Ranma," Nabiki continued, "But, firstly, do you even know where our fathers are heading?"  
  
"Ah.. no..."  
  
"So you plan on tracking them down? Do you even have an idea where to begin?"  
  
"Well, I..." Ranma didn't even consider finishing the notion. He knew full well that his Pops was not going to be found if he didn't want to be.  
  
Feeling the advantage, Nabiki continued, ticking off a third point on her fingers, "Even if you did know where to start looking for them, do you even have the funds to do so?"  
  
"I never needed much before!" Ranma retorted.  
  
"That's besides the point," Nabiki argued, "My guess is neither of them are going to want to be located, and will especially be looking out for you.  
  
"I guesss that's true," Ranma replied, hesitantly.  
  
The woman put her hands on Ranma's shoulders, "Listen, Ranma. I think I know how I can find them, but it's still going to take a bit of time."  
  
"How do you think you can do it?" Ranma challenged.  
  
"Does your Dad have that much money?"  
  
"Well, no... he usually just, kinda... took what he needed when we had to. Or he worked a few odd jobs during our training trip."  
  
Nabiki nodded at the confirmation of her suspicions, about Ranma's father's financial status, "Well, Daddy's got a good deal of money to live off of. And as much as he enjoys the romantic idea of being the poor martial artist, I doubt he would tolerate it for too long."  
  
What does that have to do with anything?" Ranma argued further.  
  
"I'm a co-signer on one of his credit cards... in case he ever got into trouble," Nabiki added, "and the one we hold in joint is the one with the largest balance on it."  
  
Ranma tilted his head, somewhat impressed with the idea, "I guess that would probably work. If Pops doesn't have to, he won't live in squawler. But what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"  
  
Nabiki's eyes turned away, before she turned back to him with a mischivous smile, "Well, we *could* use that time to get to... know each other better..."  
  
The woman sighed at the speed Ranma backed against the wall behind him. "I was just kidding. I guess we can put you up at Kasumi's for time being. Better yet, you'll probably stay here, since Kasumi will probably stay to watch over the home while Daddy's gone. That way we can get you enrolled in school."  
  
Ranma's expression contorted, "School? Why do I have to go to school?"  
  
"Because I won't have any fiance of mine without an education!" Nabiki retorted sternly, she was rather enjoying teasing this young man.  
  
Ranma didn't even seem to notice the barb, "Man, this sucks."  
  
With a slight cute pout of dissappointment, Nabiki concluded the subject, "Well, I'm going to go take a bath. It's been a while since I've used the traditional bath here. You just make yourself comfortable, and you're on your own for breakfast." With that, Nabiki turned, and went upstairs to gather supplies.  
  
Once she left, Ranma let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.  
________________________  
  
"Okay, Ranma, Kasumi's on her way..." Nabiki stopped, and took a sniff of the air, "Ranma, is that you?"  
  
The pigtailed boy in question poked his head out of the kitchen, just as a fully dressed Nabiki made her way there through the tearoom, "Is what me?"  
  
"What are you cooking?" The woman counter-questioned, as she brushed past Ranma through the doorway.  
  
"Ah, it's not really anythin' much. I only got experience with a bit of campfood cooking and instant ramen," Ranma replied, somewhat nervously, "It's not anything complicated, just some rice, some eggs I found in the fridge, some boiled cabbage, and some of the fish in the freezer."  
  
Nabiki sighed, but decided beggers couldn't be choosers, "Need any help with that?"  
  
"Na, I was almost done, anyways. Uh, I made enough if you want some. I'm not the best cook... as Pops was fond of always reminding me..."  
  
"Heh, as long as you aren't on par with my younger sister when she was your age," Nabiki quipped, before grabbing a couple of plates, glasses, and some utensils to eat with. "Did you make any tea?"  
  
"Um... I had a kettle boiling," Ranma replied, though thinking about the fact that it wasn't exactly being prepared for tea. He knew enough for the past two weeks that the curse had a tendicy to activate when he least expected it.  
  
Several minutes later, Ranma walked into the tearoom, and set all four dishes he had prepared on the table. As Nabiki was sitting at the far end of the table, he somewhat self-conciously sat at the other far end. "Kasumi? Which one was that?"  
  
"My eldest sister," Nabiki replied.  
  
"The one not married?"  
  
Nabiki nodded, serving herself, "Yeah, but try not to bring that up when she gets here. It's a pretty sore spot with her."  
  
"Ah," Ranma quietly started on his meal, just before Nabiki. The middle Tendou sister dug into the cabbage first, and paused after the first bite.  
  
"Um..." Nabiki started with a tight voice, "Not, not bad." She quickly took a chug of the glass of water before her, which didn't go unnoticed by Ranma.  
  
"Yeah, the rice balances out the cabbage... I kind of like a lot of flavor in my food."  
  
Nabiki estimated she had to have tasted about half a bottle of soy sauce in that bite, though she was sure it was an exaduration, "It's alright, everyone has their preference. Um..."  
  
"I usually don't spice the fish much, got accustomed to how it usually tastes."  
  
Nabiki cheerfully nodded at the answer, and took a bite. Not bad, it flaked pretty well, and not a hint of over-softness or toughness. "You cook often?"  
  
"Not really, just when we couldn't afford a lot, or... scrounge up much."  
  
"I see," Nabiki decided to let that subject slide, "Anyways, you'll be staying here with Kasumi, just as soon as I tell her."  
  
"How come you didn't just tell her when you called her?" Ranma enquired.  
  
"Well, you see... heh heh...." Nabiki quickly took a bite of the eggs, and frowned as she bit into a piece of shell, "It was probably best to wait until she got here. Don't want to run up the phone bill, you know?"  
  
"Right..." Ranma replied, sceptically. "When can you get to work on locating my Pops and yours?"  
  
"Right away, though I have to wait for him to use his card, so we will probably have a wait. I can't believe Daddy would do something so irresponcible!"  
  
"Well, I can believe my Pop would, and probably was all his idea."  
  
Nabiki smiled, and nodded, "I guess, I couldn't fathom my father doing something like this on his own accord."  
  
"You say."  
  
"Pardon me?" Nabiki replied back with a bit of an arched tone.  
  
The change in demeanor didn't slide by Ranma, "I mean, you know your Pops more than I do! I mean, my Pops most likely instigated the whole thing!"  
  
Nabiki relaxed a bit, before turning down to her meal, "I apologise about that. I didn't quite catch what you had meant."  
  
"N-no problem," Ranma replied, visibly sagging. He thought about it, and realized it probably did sound a bit accusing on his behalf.  
________________________  
  
"No."  
  
"Kasumi, you're being unreasonable," Nabiki counted, rubbing her temples.  
  
Kasumi took a slow drag of her cigerette, but her gaze never waivered, "No."  
  
"Kasumi, it's just until I find Daddy! You're already going to be staying here until he gets back, so why can't you just take Ranma, too?"  
  
"Because I already have two kids of my own to take care of," the eldest Tendou daughter flicked her ashed tip off the porch into the grass, "He's your fiance, after all."  
  
"He CAN'T stay with me!" Nabiki retorted. Her older sister cut her off before she could respond.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"It... it would be ackward! That's why! Besides, I don't have that much room!"  
  
"I've seen your place, it's almost as big as here."  
  
"I mean for him to practice! At least here he has a dojo!"  
  
Kasumi remained unfettered, "Your backyard's big enough for a good workout."  
  
"Come on, Kasumi!"  
  
"Don't whine, it's unbecoming a woman your age."  
  
"SO IS HAVING A YOUNG MAN HALF MY AGE AS A FIANCE!"  
  
Undaunted, Kasumi took another puff of her cigerette, turned away, and exhaled, "No."  
  
Nabiki's head drooped, "Why are you being so stubborn."  
  
"Why are you?"  
  
Nabiki tossed her hands into the air. Kasumi was her only hope, and Akane already said she was going to be leaving within the next couple of days, "Alright, alright. I guess he's going to have to stay with me."  
  
"I'm glad you're accepting your wifely duties," Kasumi said with a straight face. Nabiki nodded, and turned away, before pausing, and turning back to glare at the wicked smile on Kasumi's face.  
________________________  
  
"Are you sure this is wise, Saotome?"  
  
"Of course, Tendou!" the stout man in a very ill-fitting blue business suit replied, as he shifted uncomfortable in his coach-class seat, "If we just give them time alone with one another, they'll grow together!"  
  
"I'm not quite so sure of this plan, my friend," the man wearing the olive brown business suit replied, while adjusting his seatbelt for the umpteenth time, "They both did seem adimant about their ages..."  
  
"Not to worry, Tendou! Why, just remember that love conquers all, including age!"  
  
"You're right, Saotome! Right indeed!"  
  
"And you made sure that your daughter Nabiki will be stuck with my son?"  
  
Soun frowned, "I think Kasumi went along with it, mainly for the humor factor if it, but she gave her word to comply with my wishes."  
  
"Good!" Genma replied, before nervously turning a quick glance out the window, "Then nothing can go wrong! Ah... right?"  
  
"Saotome, honestly. Have you never been on a plane before?" Genma's nervous smile, and finger indentures into the armrests easily answered the question.  
________________________  
  
Ranma was irritated.  
  
It wasn't that he minded carrying Nabiki's rather light luggage, or that he had to walk two blocks while doing it. Only a wuss would complain about stupid things like that, and dear Ranma was far from a wuss. So then, why was he irritated?  
  
Because Nabiki was irritated.  
  
As any war-weary male will tell you, a woman's irritability is contagious. Like an overbearing fog of tension, anyone within its radius will be reduced to an inexcusing, obnoxious, intolerant miserable being capable of producing great despair upon those around them. As luck would have it, usually the ones around are the ones also suffering from the same affects.  
  
"I don't see why I have to go to your place. Did you have to live so far?" Ranma grumbled, looking out the window of Nabiki's BMW.  
  
"For the last time, shut UP!" Nabiki retorted, "and it's not like i WANT you there, but until we come up with something else, i'm stuck with you."  
  
"Oh great, I'm stuck at an old woman's house. Pop is *so* gonna feel the pain for thi-OW!"  
  
"You call me an old woman ONE more time, and I swear I'm going to hit you!"  
  
"You ALREADY hit me! Do women get more violent as they get older or something?"  
  
"No, they only get more violent when they're stuck in traffic with obnoxious, bratty punks!"  
  
"I ain't a brat! If you don't want me around, then just let me get my stuff and go after Pops!"  
  
"And have you running all over on some wild goose chase? I don't think so, Ranma."  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
Nabiki readied another comment, before she realised herself. With a deep sigh, she brought her temper under control, "Ranma, please, let's just get through this right now, one step at a time, alright? If you're coming to stay with me, the least we can do is be civil to one another."  
  
"Yeah, well you started it."  
  
"WELL I'M FINISHING IT!" Nabiki turned and shouted, feeling her already frayed temper beginning to snap.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!"  
  
Nabiki turned, and screeched on the breaks, just in time to keep herself from rear-ending a taxi... at least severely.  
  
The driver got out, and looked at his bumper to inspect the damage, while Nabiki banged her head against the steering wheel. This, is what she was getting herself into with Ranma. Feel the joy radiate from her being.  
________________________  
  
"I mean, I couldn't even touch him, Dad! I've never seen anyone that good!"  
  
"That's impressive, son. Could you hand me that beaker, please?"  
  
"Auntie Akane says that he's supposed to practice Anything Goes, but that didn't look anything like Grandfather's style!"  
  
"I see... the beaker, son?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Dad. I wonder if he can show me how he got so fast? I mean, it was like he knew my moves almost a day ahead of me doing them! Dad, Dad?"  
  
"Right, day ahead, very fast."  
  
Kaoru sighed, and slumped his back against the counter, "Mom's right, you barely pay attention to us."  
  
Dr. Tofu stopped short, before turning a concerned eye towards his son, "What? Why do you think that?"  
  
Kaoru celebrated internally at his victory. He knew his father's weakspot was always bringing up something about Mom, "I've been trying to talk to you, and you're barely paying attention!"  
  
"Well, that's because I'm busy with something important, son. I try to keep up with you best I can, but I can only divide my attention so much from this."  
  
That internal victory turned into a hollow one, "So, you're work's more important than me?"  
  
With an irritated sigh, Ono ceased what he was doing, "Look, I love you, but this is extremely important to the people I'm doing this for. Don't you think that you're being a bit unfair?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
Tofu patted his son on the back, "I'll tell you what? How about we call the Tendou home in a few minutes when I'm done? You can take me then to meet this illustrious Ranma who managed to defeat my own son in a sparring match, alright?"  
  
A slight smile crept across the younger Tofu's face, "Okay, thanks, Dad."  
  
Tofu turned back to his work, "No problem, son, but let me concentrate on this for the time being so I can get the done faster."  
________________________  
  
Ranma walked in after Nabiki unlocked the door, still shuddering from witholding his laughter. Nabiki grumbled quietly to herself, as she made her way into her home, towards the kitchen.  
  
Once she was gone, Ranma managed to control himself long enough to look around. It wasn't anywhere near as big as the Tendou home, but it was spacious for one or two people, big enough for a small family. the mother of pearl wallpaper and pale brown carpeting was asthetically pleasing, to say the least, and the pigtailed martial artist found himself a lot more relaxed than prior, of course that could be the fact that he was out of Nabiki's vicinity for the moment.  
  
And the memory of Nabiki kissing up to the taxi driver to let it slide was definitely lifting his mood.  
  
"Heh, 'look way too young to have a son that old,' Ranma mocked, as he made his way over to what he presumed was a western living room, or at least some sort of den. The blush couch that was lightly hued with baige, white, and a pale pink faced a fifty-two inch flat screen TV. He was rather surprised to find a Dreamcast and Playstation 2 attached to it, and wondered if Nabiki babysat often.  
  
"Ranma, I'm making us some tea, so go ahead and get comfortable."  
  
"Alright." Ranma looked around, somewhat disorientated, "Um... how?"  
  
Nabiki paused from deciding what flavor of tea she was interested in at the moment. Did he just ask 'how'? "Why don't you put on some music or turn on the TV. The CDs and DVDs are in the cabinet to the left of the TV. I use the PS2 as my DVD player."  
  
Ranma frowned slightly. He wasn't much of the movie watcher, at least he didn't have to stay still while listening to music. His frown got deeper, as he skimmed through nabiki's music collection.  
  
"Bonnie Pink... John Denver... Earth Wind and Fire... Ken Hirai... Keiko Matsui... Pizzicato Five... Ryuchi Sakamoto... Sting... uh, do you have anything... um... good?"  
  
"They're *all* good, Ranma," Nabiki quipped from the kitchen, "if you want to go get them, I have some Hikaru Utada cds out in my car."  
  
"Ah, no thanks," Ranma declined, choosing to look around at the portrait landscape pictures hung around neatly.  
  
"What's a matter, Ranma? The great and mighty martial artist too lazy to walk to the garage?"  
  
Ranma chose (correctly) not to reply to the quip. "Who took these pictures?"  
  
"I did," Nabiki answered behind Ranma, as she handed him a cup of tea, "Don't spill any on the couch or rug, please."  
  
"Sure." Ranma watched Nabiki sit down on the couch, and almost daintily, but authoritively, drape one leg over the other one, while reclining into the back.  
  
Nabiki took a deep breath of relaxation, before lifting her head to take a sip of her apple and allspice tea with cream and liberal amounts of honey. After several moments, she noticed Ranma just standing there, before he quickly turned his head back to the blown up photographs.  
  
Nabiki chuckled, before setting her beverage down on the coffee table, and patting the seat beside her, "Relax, Ranma, I'm not going to bite."  
  
Almost cautiously, Ranma sat down next to Nabiki, albeit with distance between them. "What's that one from?"  
  
Nabiki looked to where he was pointing, which depicted a tall castle overlooking a large crystal lake, and took a quick sip of her tea before setting it back down with both hands, "Ludveig's Castle in Germany. I was their during my tour through Europe."  
  
"Oh, and that?"  
  
"Company vacation seminar in Cancun. The one next to it was a beach in Northern California in the U.S."  
  
"You mean America?"  
  
Nabiki smirked lightly, "Yeah, that's what I mean."  
  
"The only place I've been abroad was China," Ranma replied, looking at the last picture.  
  
"What was it like?" Nabiki enquired, leaning a bit closer to Ranma in interest.  
  
"I guess it was nice... up until Pop got me cursed."  
  
"You know? That's the first time since I met you last night that you mentioned your curse."  
  
Ranma paused, realizing she was right, "Hmm, haven't thought about it since. Guess it's because I hadn't gotten splashed since yesterday."  
  
"Maybe," Nabiki answered, "Listen, I'm going to finish up my tea, and then go set up the guest room for you. You're putting up your own clothes, though, and you're going to be handling your own laundary."  
  
"Never had to have anyone else do it for me since I was eight," Ranma replied, almost sounding irritated at the insinuation.  
  
"Good, because I barely like doing my own laundary," Nabiki joked. She brought herself to standing, and pat Ranma on his shoulder, "Excuse me a sec, ladies room..."  
  
After Nabiki left, Ranma gave a slight hum of approval. Maybe staying with Nabiki wouldn't be all that bad after all...  
________________________  
  
"I'm not so sure about this," Akane commented in English, folding laundary she had just done to go back into the suitcase.  
  
Her husband calmly packed them back into the luggage, as his wife handed them to him, "It's their business. It's not like there's going to be anything that comes out of this."  
  
"It's just not right for Dad to mess with Nabiki like this. Sometimes I swear, even if he does love us, he's so inconsiderate of our feelings."  
  
"Hmm?" Thomas raised an eyebrow to his wife, "I remember a few comments from you on Nabiki's behalf."  
  
"Jerk..." Akane grumbled, as she began to fold the clothes a bit roughly. The Native American knew his wife's sudden attitude shift wasn't going to be for the better, but fortunately knew how to counter it.  
  
"But I'm your jerk, right?" He put his arms around the outside of Akane's shoulders, and rocked her side to side gently.  
  
"Mmmm, no fair when I was about to get mad at you!"  
  
"I prefer my wife happy, and me without the headaches... particularly from concussive blows."  
  
"I'm not THAT bad!" Akane replied with a chuckle, "But you know? I can make me happier..."  
  
"But the clothes..."  
  
"We can refold them later," Akane replied, suggestively. Just before their lips met for a gentle kiss, the bed in the next room began to hammer against the wall.  
  
With a growl, Akane jerked herself from her husband's arms, "BRUCE, STEVEN, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T STOP JUMPING ON THE BED IN THERE..." Akane quickly got up, and left their hotel room to go into the next, leaving Thomas to chuckle, and sigh to himself. After a quick consideration, he decided to make a call back to the Tendou home to see how everything was going the morning after.  
________________________  
  
Kasumi was in no rush to get to the phone. A great portion of her life was spent waiting on others, so she had decided in her latter years that people could wait for her every so often. Almost hesitatingly, she picked up the phone in the hall, "Tendou Residence... Good day, Thomas. Are you and Akane leaving already? Yeah, I wish you would, it would be nice to see you for more than a day, especially after four years. No, they're not here..."  
________________________  
  
Thomas blinked in surprise, "I... see... if you would, tell Nabiki that I and Akane apologise for such a short visit, and tell Ranma.... um... to behave himself. We'll call before we leave. Good day to you, too, Kasumi."  
  
"That was Kasumi?" Akane asked, walking back into the room, still somewhat irritated, and looking for something to take her mind off of her unminding children.  
  
"Yeah," Thomas replied, turning to look at his wife, "She's at your father's right now."  
  
"How is she? And how's Nabiki and Dad?"  
  
"Your father went on a training trip," the Native American said, easily, before he turned away, and somewhat muffled his voice, "And Nabiki went back to her place with Ranma..."  
  
Akane stopped abruptly, "What?"  
  
"Nabiki took Ranma back to her place until their fathers returned."  
  
Akane remained staring at her husband, unblinking for several moments, as she suddenly snapped out of whatever trance she was in. Suddenly, Akane was quickly unpacking luggage, and seperating her clothes from her husband's, "I think I'm going to remain here for a few more days. You go ahead and take the kids back home, and check up on things."  
  
"Honey..."  
  
"If any jobs call in for me, tell them I'll get back to them as soon as possible."  
  
"Dear..."  
  
Akane repacked the suitcase with her husband's stuff, "Don't worry about the rest of my clothing, I'll pick up a few things here for the time being. I'll also be staying at my Dad's..."  
  
"Akaaaaaannnnnneeeeee...."  
  
"I'll call you as soon as you're back in the U.S. okay?" Akane leaned over, and kissed her husband on the cheek, "Let me go tell the boys what's going on, and to mind you while I'm-"  
  
As Akane was turning away, Thomas grabbed her arm, and firmly pulled her back towards him, "No."  
  
"No? No what?" Akane asked with an obliviously confused stare.  
  
"You're about to interfere with something that's none of your business."  
  
"I WAS JOKING!" Akane shouted, sitting on the bed next to her husband with a perplexed expression, "They weren't supposed to take me seriously!"  
  
"No, you weren't. You were going to go interfere with your sister and Ranma."  
  
"I mean about THEM, THEM as a couple!" Akane exclaimed in exasperation, "I can't let them do this!"  
  
"Honey, it isn't any of our business, and besides-"  
  
"But he's so... so..."  
  
Thomas gave a wry grin at being cut off, "Young?"  
  
"EXACTLY!" Akane shouted, "I have to stop this, it's not right! Nabiki should KNOW better! She-"  
  
"She does, dear..." Thomas interjected, finally getting a word in against his wife.  
  
"But-"  
  
His hand clamped over her mouth, keeping her from finishing her counter-argument. "Nabiki took Ranma because Kasumi was too busy to watch another boy, while your father's gone. That's all, okay?"  
  
Once he was sure his wife understood what he was saying, he removed his hand from her mouth. "Are you sure?" Akane asked, not sounding to positive, herself.  
  
"Like you said, your sister should know better..."  
  
Akane slumped, "I guess you're right, but I'm still concerned..."  
  
Thomas enveloped Akane into an affectionate hug, "Don't worry about it. Nabiki's a grown woman with a good head on her shoulders. She doesn't need her younger sister playing the part of the protective martial artist against some young man... even if she did want protecting..."  
  
"What are you trying to insinuate?" Akane asked in an arched toned, turning her head towards her husband in displeasure.  
  
Thomas sighed at his wife's temper, "Nothing, just that Nabiki will ask for help if she needs it, and she isn't planning to rob the cradle. You heard her last night."  
  
"Yeah," Akane replied, chagrinned, "I guess I better pack my things again."  
  
"Yes, we still have to be out of the hotel and to the airport in two hours." Akane nodded, gave her husband a kiss on the nose, before re-opening his suitcase.  
________________________  
  
Kasumi grumbled, just as she was about to turn away from the phone. "Hello, Tendou Residence... Ono..."  
________________________  
  
Dr. Tofu flinched at the way his ex-wife seemed to say his name almost as curse. He still loved her dearly, but apparently she was still feeling a bit... well... inhospitable towards him. With a deep breath, he kept his tone as pleasant as possible, "Hello, Kasumi. I heard you had a guest there that made an impression on our son last night..."  
  
Tofu's expression went neutral at what Kasumi tersely told him. Covering the phonepiece, he turned towards Kaoru, "How old did you say Ranma was?"  
  
"I think just a little older than me," Kaoru replied, "Why?"  
  
The doctor's eyebrows climbed to his forehead, before he turned back to the phone with a strained smile, "Fiance, you say... Nabiki must feel very... fortunate..."  
________________________  
  
Nabiki walked out of her den, adjusting her nightclothes that had bunched up a bit from sitting. She completed Ranma's paperwork for school rather quickly, having had the necessary documents required faxed to her.  
  
She went out to the back yard, where Ranma had been practicing almost non-stop since earlier, "Ranma, I'm going to bed, so I need you to come in so I can activate the alarm."  
  
After pausing, and wiping the sweat from his brow, Ranma nodded, and walked inside, being careful not to brush into Nabiki. With a slight grimace, Nabiki spoke again, "The bathing room's on the left down the hall, try not to be too long in it, okay?"  
  
Not catching the veiled allusion to his current 'aroma', Ranma nodded again, "Thanks, shouldn't take me too long to wash up."  
  
"I'm also going to be taking you to school tomorrow, so don't stay up too late." Expecting possibly some sort of argument, Nabiki was surprised at Ranma's easy agreement, before he made his way up the wire spiral staircase and to his temporary room to gather some bath supplies plus a change of clothes.  
  
"I guess he isn't a bad kid, after all..." Nabiki mumbled softly to herself. Nabiki made her way to her own room, stripped out of pants of her silk pajamas, and retired under her covers with a novelette, before finally going to sleep about an hour or so later.  
________________________  
  
Nabiki awoke to the obnoxious sound of her alarm clock. She dearly hated the thing, and couldn't even remember why she had set it. Of course, being far from a morning person as she could be, there wasn't much she remembered during the earliest hours of the day.  
  
The limited capacity she was alloted focused on the need for caffinated stimulant, so that it could at least regain half her true mental capabilities. Druggedly, her feet shuffled against the thick carpet, as she scratched her ruffled hair. Barely even paying attention to her surroundings, she made her way around the stairway, and towards the kitchen, before she stopped just before running into an unrecalled obstacle.  
  
Looking up sleepily, Nabiki opened her eyes a bit wider, to assist with identifying the young man that was currently standing in front of her, unmoving from a martial arts posture.  
  
Suddenly, without the assistance of coffee, the lights fully came on upstairs, as Nabiki recalled Ranma staying at her house. As an after-thought, she looked down towards herself. That woke her right up.  
  
Ranma watched the woman, dressed in nothing but her panties and a short-cut silk pajamma top, attempt to rush back to her room, while swearing obscenities about her idiocy. The swearing further escalated, as she clipped her bare leg against the spiral stairway.  
  
With a sigh, Ranma stopped his morning exercises to see if she was okay.  
________________________  
  
"Why were you doing them in the middle of my house?" Nabiki demanded, while shifting uncomfortably in the chair Ranma had carried her to and set her in.  
  
The pigtailed boy returned from the bathroom, after raiding the medicine cabinet and the lennon closet for some disinfectant and a washcloth. "I couldn't go out to the backyard because you had your alarm set!" Ranma retorted, kneeling before Nabiki to inspect her leg.  
  
Nabiki shifted again, but for other reasons than her pain. She never made it to her room, so she was still in her panties, with Ranma tenderly feeling around the wound in her leg. She resisted the urge to tense her leg, as Ranma gingerly cradled her well toned but supple calf with his let hand, while preparing to apply the antiseptic with his right. She was well aware of her situation; being half naked while a rather handsome, but much younger man attended her, but she concentrated on the reality of Ranma's rather professional attitude while he tended to her.  
  
"Luckily you just skinned it," Ranma commented, as he delicately dabbed the sterilizing fluid on the washcloth onto her leg. Undaunted by the slight hiss Nabiki made at the contact, he cleaned up the thinly peeled skin that had been torn to the side, "You coulda caught it on one of the stair corners, you know?"  
  
Nabiki's expression darkened at Ranma's unwitting admonishment. "Did you have to use my good linen for this?" She retorted, quickly trying to find fault with Ranma's cartaking, "It's not easy washing blood out, you know?"  
  
"Hey! I coulda just let you bleed all over your rug, if that makes you happy!" Ranma shot back, staring up at her with irritated slate gray eyes.  
  
"Excuse me, sorry," the woman placated, turning away, and bunching her shoulders closer to her neck in discomfort, causing her whole chest to rise.  
  
Ranma nodded, before turning back to concentrate on his hostess's wound, and continued. "You have any ace bandages? A bandaid won't work on an abbraision this big..."  
  
"Under your bathroom's sink," Nabiki answered, still not looking down at Ranma. The pigtailed boy got up, and went back to the bathroom. Once he was out of Nabiki's line of sight, he frowned slightly, before taking a deep breath. After several moments, he went under the sink, and retrieved a roll of bandage. He hesitated a few moments, before he gathered himself, and went back to Nabiki.  
________________________  
  
The morning continued it's ackward silence between Nabiki and Ranma. The pigtailed boy stared intently out the car window, trying not to turn his attention to Nabiki. Nabiki herself seemed to focused on her driving, so much that she was extremely tight lipped, regardless of all she wanted to say.  
  
She wanted to say something to alleviate the ackward tension that hung between her and Ranma. This unwanted and somewhat disturbing feeling she was internally throwing fits over. A woman like her, getting a crush on a younger man just because he took care of a wound she clumbsily caused herself.  
  
No, it wasn't a crush, Nabiki told herself sternly. She knew she was a lonely woman, and she had a ticking biological clock, that she didn't really think she would do anything about, badgering her on an instinctual level. With a refirmed resolve, Nabiki decided that the matter was settled, and there was nothing to discuss. After all, what would she say, anyways?  
________________________  
  
The students awaiting their morning classed paid very little mind to the apparently new student that had just happened upon St. Paul's high school campus. That, Ranma would have found a small blessing. Unfortunately, the woman currently walking in front of him was attracting their attention.  
  
Ranma shifted his eyes around, observing the students, and with a wide-eyed realization, came to a conclusion. He wondered if Nabiki had realized it, so he thought it would be best to bring it up. "Ah, Nabiki?"  
  
"Yes, Ranma?" the woman replied with a somewhat distant tone.  
  
Not sure what to think about Nabiki's peculiar distancing, Ranma continued, "There's no girls here..."  
  
"I know, it's an all boy school. Obviously there wouldn't be any girls here..."  
  
Ranma groaned, but Nabiki ignored it, thinking Ranma's hormones were sounding disappointed. Ranma clarified his problem to her, "Nabiki, maybe you forgot about a certain water-triggered CURSE..."  
  
Nabiki paused, before turning back to Ranma with an irritated expression. "Try not to get wet while you're here, then."  
  
"It's NOT like I have control over when it gets triggered most times, you know?" Ranma argued back.  
  
Nabiki was unphased, "You haven't changed once since yesterday, Ranma. You obviously have some control over it..."  
  
Ranma's eyes went wide with fear, when he realized he hadn't changed since he was at the Tendous, "We have to get inside... NOW!"  
  
"Look, Ranma, I may be a bit tolerant about what I let you get away with, but commanding your elders is some-HEY!"  
  
Ranma had scooped up Nabiki, and leapt, just before the sprinkler system for the lawn came on. "QUICK, WHERE WE HEADING?"  
  
"Uh, that building with the tower-" she was cut off, as Ranma jolted her with his second leap, just avoiding a broken waterhose. Nabiki blinked as it suddenly got darker, and looked up. Blinking a couple of times, her eyes settled into a hooded glare upwards, "I don't believe this..."  
  
Ranma yelped, and dodged him and Nabiki away from wild sprinkler that had malfunctioned, and seemed to follow them. It was then that he noticed Nabiki looking skywards, and his own eyes traced up to see the stormclouds that had suddenly gathered, "Aw, crap..."  
  
With a burst of speed that left Nabiki feeling a bit dazed, Ranma rushed frantically to the main building. By the time she had gained her bearings, they were upon their destination. Ranma allowed Nabiki down from his carry to quickly open the door, and both of them rush in just before the rain hit the ground almost like a sheet.  
  
Looking outside the door, Nabiki had to sigh, perhaps she had taken Ranma's curse for granted. She turned around to address Ranma, from the sight of the redhead who had been drenched by a malfunctioned water faucet nearby...  
  
"Let's get you to a bathroom, so you can change back," Nabiki said with a resigned tone, as Ranma disgustingly peeled her red shirt from sticking to her breasts.  
________________________  
  
"Yes, I won't be coming to the office today," Nabiki spoke in a tired voice into her cellphone, "Personal business. Yes, reschedule the Matsuis for later this week, thanks." She hung up, and gave a surrupticious glance towards the other passenger in her car.  
  
Ranma continued to grumble, as Nabiki pulled into her driveway. She stopped the vehicle, and re-locked the doors, just as Ranma attempted to exit. The pigtailed boy paused, and turned an irritated stare towards the woman, before she spoke, "Ranma, I said I was sorry..."  
  
"Not ONLY did you enroll me into a guys only school, it was a Christian School!"  
  
"Okay, so I didn't do all that much research over it," Nabiki retorted, "I was pressed for time, okay?"  
  
"Well, ya shouldn't have bothered."  
  
"You're going to school, Ranma," Nabiki retorted.  
  
"You know what's going to happen if I go there?" Ranma enquired with an arched tone, "I've been accidentally splashed enough times to be able to identify a pervert or two."  
  
"Well, you're the brilliant martial artist, you can defend yourself!"  
  
"oh, I will..." Ranma let his voice trail of, as his face darkened even more. Nabiki got the hint.  
  
"Ah... I guess an all-boys school wouldn't be a good idea then..."  
  
"Neither would a Christian school. I remember the last time someone tried to preach to me about Western religion. Pops nearly blew a fuse!"  
  
"Well, you're 'Pops' isn't here right now."  
  
"Like that's gonna matter. i don't like being preached to, anyways."  
  
"You can be a real jerk sometimes, you know that, Ranma?" Nabiki unlocked the doors, allowing Ranma to finally open it.  
  
"Well, I guess someone as old as you has had experience identifying jerks, huh?"  
  
"DON'T START..." Nabiki exited her car, and slammed her door. She forced herself to calm down before continuing, "Don't start that with me again, Ranma. I'm not in the mood to put up with your smart mouth."  
  
"That makes two of us," Ranma replied, waiting for Nabiki to open her door.  
  
"Then do us both a favor and keep it shut," Nabiki tossed over her shoulder, before she finally entered her home.  
  
"Alright, I..." Ranma stopped, realizing what Nabiki had said, "I mean YOUR smart mouth!"  
  
"Ranma, just... go out back and practice or something," Nabiki tiredly waved Ranma off, as she removed her shoes and put on her house slippers. With a slight pout of irritation, Ranma exited back out the front door, and leapt on top of the house, then to the backyard.  
  
Once Ranma was occupied with something other than annoying her, Nabiki allowed herself to vent, as she made her way to the den. "That insufferable, obnoxious, arrogant, unforgiving little..."  
  
As she was sitting at her desk, she noticed that someone had called for her while she was gone. Before she set to work on deciding another school for Ranma, she checked her answering machine message.  
  
"[Hello, Nabiki? This is Ono. I was hoping that we could meet up sometime to, um, discuss things? I'll be waiting for your reply, bye now.]"  
  
Nabiki sighed in fustration; once again, her ex-brother in law was probably looking to have Nabiki help him get back with Kasumi. Like Ranma, the guy was usually pretty nice, but could easily become irritating if you weren't paying attention. She decided to put off the return call for the time being, and went onto her duties of getting Ranma out of the house for several hours of the day so she could go back to work in peace.  
________________________  
  
Ranma didn't all feel much to practicing, so he merely sat on the patio furniture in the back yard. He had merely taken Nabiki's dismissal as a breather from her; the woman was nice and all, but she was almost unbearable a good portion of the time. Even if they were the same age, her attitude would probably turn him off a bit... well, it should, at least.  
  
"Man, Pops, what did you stick me with, this time? And what's really your game?" With a sigh, Ranma leaned onto his hands and elbows on the patio table, considering his situation. He was currently abandoned by his own Dad to some old woman who seemed eager to get him out of her sight. He couldn't understand how one moment she would be so nice to him, and the next treat him like he was a curse or something.  
________________________  
  
That line of thought didn't help Ranma any, and he wondered just how long it would be before they finally broke down and were at each other's throats.  
  
Nabiki cursed herself for being so impulsive when she first had been looking for a school for Ranma. She was already aware of Tsurugashima High, and if she had thought more instead of rushing things, Ranma would be there, instead. As she watched her fax machine print out the necessary documentation, she thought more about Ranma.  
  
Sure, he had a reason to be mad, but that wasn't a reason to dwell on it. Her own years of experience had taught her to quickly move on past things, especially if you want to keep a fast pace through out your life; maybe she was asking too much for Ranma to do the same?  
  
Nabiki leaned onto her desk, and fiddled with a pen that was within reach. As much as she didn't like the idea, she was going to have to make some compromises. Ranma was a guest at her home, even if he was unwanted. Getting along with him would be best for everyone involved.  
  
As her first step, she decided while wincing from accidentally kicking her wound against the corner of her desk, that she would no longer walk around the house half naked. 


	4. Chapter 3

'Older'  
Nabiki still wasn't accustomed to waking up that early in the morning, but the tantilizing smell that permeated her room beckoned her release from slumber.  
  
Her half-asleep mind only urged her to investigate at the pleas of her stomach, forcing her to pull herself from bed, and enticed her to standing. In the back of her sleep-addled mind, she wondered why she was still wearing her pajama pants, but dismissed it, as there were more important things to consider.  
  
Through years of practice, she maneuvered through her home from her bedroom, entering the kitchen, and finding the source of the morning aroma.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Good Morning," Nabiki returned, not even turning to face whoever spoke. She didn't even wonder why someone was in her house this early in the morning, much less who it was.  
  
She sat down at one of the places set, before level 2 morning functions kicked in. Tiredly, she got back up, and walked into the main cooking area from the small dinette room, and started the coffee maker. After that was done, she meandered back to her seat, waiting for food.  
  
Irritated by her lack of response, Nabiki's houseguest sat at the other place set, after setting four dishes at the table. Not even bothering with formalities, the woman almost blindly scooped up from each dish onto her plate, and dug in with her chopsticks.  
  
Right as the morsel of food touched her tongue, her eyes flew open wildly, before she made a mad dash for the sink.  
  
"A bit dramatic, don'tchathink?" Ranma grumbled, staring irritatedly at Nabiki.  
  
After guzzling about two liters straight of tapwater, Nabiki turned towards her somewhat forgotten houseguest, "Huh? Ranma? What did you put in that?"  
  
"Spicy bean paste, why?"  
  
Nabiki blinked, "I don't have any spicy beanpaste..."  
  
"I had to go pick it up from the corner store," Ranma replied, non-chilantly, before he dug into his own over-spiced meal; just the way he liked it.  
  
"I better be able to taste my coffee, still," Nabiki commented dryly, before she turned to check on the coffee maker's progress. "You're going to a different school this morning. You'll have to finish filling out the paperwork at school since there was only so much I could vouch for you."  
  
Ranma grumbled something unintelligently, and continued with his meal.  
  
"I should be back in time from work to let you back in. You'll have to take the bus down the street innnn...." Nabiki checked the microwave clock, and baulked, "Two and a half hours? How can you stand to be up this early?"  
  
"I'm used to it, I guess," Ranma replied, "Pops usually wakes me up a little earlier so we can get some sparring in."  
  
"it's too early for this, I'm going back to bed."  
  
"What do you want me to do with your food, then?" Ranma asked, as Nabiki turned to leave the kitchen.  
  
"Put it in the refrigerator for me, I'll see it when I get back up."  
  
"And your coffee?"  
  
Nabiki stopped; she sincerely hated wasting freshly brewed coffee. "I guess there's not really much of a point for me going back to sleep, is there? I guess I could get a little morning workout before I have to go to the office."  
  
"Your call," Ranma replied, returning to his meal. Nabiki resignedly returned to her seat at the western table, and was careful about how much of anything of Ranma's cooking she put into her mouth at once.  
__________________  
  
Instead of finishing through his own morning workout, Ranma watched Nabiki from the roof, after telling her he wanted to take an early bath. It wasn't anything impressive to him, but she did obviously work out often.  
  
She wore an expression of fierce concentration that belayed her rather graceful movements. She seemed to lack power, more focusing on speedy repetitions, almost as if she were doing an aerobic exercise. She was a practitioner, but more for the health aspects of it, the pigtailed martial artist decided. Of course, it was also fairly obvious she could easily handle her own if she were to be accousted in the street. But it was a small wonder to him that she looked as good as she did... for her age, he quickly added.  
  
Ranma came out of his reverie, just as Nabiki abruptly stopped, fanned herself a bit, and turned back to the house. Quickly, he somersaulted backwards off the roof, back to the front of the house, and rushed in the front door. He wasn't quick enough, as Nabiki managed to catch him coming in.  
  
"Where'd you go?" Nabiki enquired, not actually caring all that much.  
  
"Ah... I went for a j-jog around the area," Ranma hastefully replied, drawing a sceptical look from Nabiki.  
  
"Whatever," the older woman replied, before taking a deep breath, "Whew, I never worked out for that long in a while, I don't see how you manage it every morning, Ranma."  
  
"Youth," Ranma quipped, finding the opening too easy.  
  
"Cute," Nabiki replied with a smirk, surprising Ranma that she took it so well. "I'm going to take a shower."  
  
At that reminder, Ranma turned to see how much time he had before he had to catch the bus. His eyes went wide when he realized the time; had he been watching Nabiki that long?  
  
"Crap!" Ranma rushed past Nabiki to the lower bathroom, causing the woman to roll her eyes, and head to the bathroom adjacent to her own room.  
__________________  
  
Nabiki business at the office was rather short, as she had no appointments, and she could keep her own hours. Estimating Ranma would be about four more hours before he would return home, Nabiki decided she had time to pay Dr. Tofu a visit, and find out what he wanted this time.  
  
She pulled up to the designated parking spots near Tofu's clinic, and made her way through the gates. As usual for somewhat temporate days, Tofu's front door was open. Upon her entry, the secretary that had replaced Kasumi a while back looked up, and favored Nabiki with a smile.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Yamakaze, is Tofu busy?" Nabiki enquired, returning the smile.  
  
"He's between patients, and I think it was his last one for the day coming up in a bit." The elderly woman supplied.  
  
Tofu walked out, assuming his last appointment for the day had come in, finding Nabiki talking with his secretary, "Nabiki, what a pleasant surprise."  
  
"Hello Ono," Nabiki greeted with a short bow, "Had some free time, and decided to drop by to see what it is you had to talk about."  
  
"Hmm, well my last appointment should be arriving any minute now, and after that I'm going to go take a lunch. We can talk then if you like?"  
  
Nabiki nodded, "Should it take long?"  
  
"Oh, no, not at all! Just a routine check up for a patient, nothing complicated."  
  
"Alright then, I'll wait," Nabiki pulled her minidiskman from her purse, sat down in one of the lounge seats, and closed her eyes while listening to her music.  
__________________  
  
"So, Ono, what did you want this time?" Nabiki enquired, knowing the drill pretty well after having gone through it so often during Tofu and Kasumi's divorce. It was a shame to see them seperate, she thought, but with Tofu being four years younger than Kasumi, her older sister's old biasness against younger men, while fueled by Tofu's other eccentricities, drove her to distancing herself. It was ironic, Nabiki thought, as she had decided that Kasumi was the one acting the least mature about the situation, and her reasoning behind it was far from adult.  
  
"Ah, actually, I wanted to talk about you," Tofu commented with a serious tone.  
  
Nabiki jumped, when Tofu's hand landed on hers, and she turned to look at him with shocked eyes. "D-doctor?" True, the man was rather handsome, and she wouldn't be adverse to the idea of them possibly becoming closer. Unfortunately, he was also her dearest sister's ex-husband; it didn't take much brainpower to realize how much that would complicate things.  
  
"I just wanted to ask if you know what you're doing," Ono asked with a great deal of concern in his voice.  
  
Nabiki shook herself out of her surprise just enough to comprehend what he said, "What?"  
  
"I found out from Kaoru and Kasumi about your... fiance." Tofu continued. "I understand he's quite a ways younger than you?"  
  
"Wha? Oh, OH!" Nabiki felt the mental breath she had been holding release, and chagrin set in. Tofu was just concerned about a friend, that's all. That realization turned that chagrin into a pang of despair. She leaned back into her seat, and sighed, "It was something my lame-brained father stuck on me at the last minute. It's nothing really all that serious."  
  
"Yes, I heard it was arranged. How your father could contrive such a fool-hardy idea, especially in this day and age, is beyond me. He always seemed like a level-headed man."  
  
"I thought you would have known him long enough to know better," Nabiki quipped, jokingly, earning a chuckle from Ono.  
  
"Perhaps," he continued, waving the waitress off, and signalling for her to give them a few more minutes, "But I also heard he's staying with you."  
  
"Yeah, you can thank my dearest sister for that," Nabiki replied wryly.  
  
"Anyways, I just wanted to ask if you had actually given this consideration. I'm not going to say that I'm for or against it, but a relationship like this would be rather... difficult."  
  
"Like I said, Ono, it's nothing serious," Nabiki repeated, finding herself becoming irritated, just the same.  
  
"I know, I know," Tofu continued, "But, hypothetically speaking, if you *were* to become interested in him, maybe out of obligation or something, I couldn't say, had you given thought to having children?"  
  
"I just told you noth-" Nabiki stopped short, as her eyes shifted downwards, and a frown formed on her face. From her nearly standing position, she sank back into her seat, keeping her eyes down on the table, and bringing her right hand to rub her forehead, before closing her eyes.  
  
"Nabiki, are you okay?" Tofu enquired, concerned about her sudden shift in demeanor.  
  
"Yes... actually I had, but even before I found out about Ranma," Nabiki said, tiredly. She brought her eyes up to meet Tofu's, matching his serious expression. "I'm not going to lie. Seeing Kasumi and Akane's boys still makes me pretty jealous."  
  
"I see," Tofu commented, sitting back in his own chair, "Have you ever considered artificial insemination, or even adoption? They've developed techniques that have exponentially increased the chances of..." Tofu fought for a way to delicately put what he wanted to say. Mercifully, Nabiki saved him, already knowing what he was talking about.  
  
"I'm well aware of that, Ono, I've done the reasearch already." Nabiki sighed again, as she folded her arms under her chest loosely, "I just wouldn't want a child to raise without a father."  
  
"It wouldn't be as if he were without any father-figures," Tofu stated, "Your father i'm pretty sure wouldn't pass up the chance. I would be more than happy to offer assistance, myself."  
  
Nabiki almost whispered, "It's more than that, Ono, it's a bit more than that."  
  
"...oh..." Tofu replied, understanding what Nabiki meant, or more precisely, what she felt she needed.  
__________________  
  
Nabiki was left in a meloncholy mood after her lunch with Dr. Tofu. She couldn't fault him for his concern, but she sincerly wished he hadn't had unwittingly dug into her personal affairs. Coupled with the fact she had almost embarrased herself by misinterpreting his motives, Nabiki was left with nothing but the urge to indulge in the light-headed sensation that a fine wine could bring, and the escape from her own reality that could be found in a good movie.  
  
As she pulled up into her driveway, she recalled the catalyst of her current dilemma. Not too difficult, as he sat impatiently outside the front door of the two-story house. Of course, it took her a while to place the red-head, having only seen Ranma's cursed for the day before last.  
  
Nabiki got out of the car, as Ranma came to standing, favoring the redhead with a surprised expression in retaliation to her irritated glare, "Ranma, what are you doing home already?"  
  
"School got out almost an hour ago," Ranma replied tersely, "Ya know? If I'm supposed to stay with you, how about getting me a key so I don't haveta wait for you every time?"  
  
"Honestly, Ranma, It couldn't have been that long," Nabiki replied, taking a quick deep breath to keep her calm, "How in the world did you get home before me, anyways? The bus that would have dropped you off shouldn't have even arrived yet."  
  
"Didn't take the bus," Ranma stated quickly, "You gonna open the door, or what?"  
  
"Hold on, what did you mean you didn't take the bus?" Nabiki enquired, while walking to the door, just fast enough to not seem like she was stalling, but slow enough that she figured Ranma would be getting even more irritated, "You didn't skip, did you?"  
  
"I ran home, okay?"  
  
"How could you have run home? The school's halfway across the district from us!"  
  
"It was a lot faster than the bus," Ranma countered, evasively.  
  
Nabiki sighed, and walked into the house after unlocking the door. She almost haphazardly kicked her shoes off, dropping her own energy down to merely sufficient to survive. She slumped down onto the couch, deciding to get a bit of rest before she poured herself something to drink. She wasn't much of a drinker, but she did enjoy the occasional indulgement.  
  
Ranma came into the living room, still drying his hair with one of the bathroom towels. He sat on the other end of the couch away from the woman, giving her quick glances as she was lalled back against the seat. "What's with you?"  
  
"Draining day," Nabiki commented. It wasn't truly a physically strenuous day, but the highlight event of it left her emotionally drained in a way she hadn't had to deal with for years. "Want Chinese?"  
  
Ranma paused in drying his hair, "What?"  
  
"Want to order out Chinese?" Nabiki repeated, not bothering to look over at Ranma. Tonight she wasn't quite in the mood for Ranma's rather exorbantly flavored cooking, and used years old tact from having to deal with her younger sister to quell the situation before it got started.  
  
"I guess..." Ranma replied guardedly, "As long as you're paying. Where we going?"  
  
"I said order out, Ranma. I don't particularly feel like going out anywhere right now. Why were you in such a hurry to get home, anyways?"  
  
Ranma twitched slightly at the way she kept saying 'home' as if it was home to both of them, but refrained from commenting, "Let's just say there aren't many places I can switch out of my cursed form in private."  
  
"Heh, true. I'm pretty sure you get some weird stares when you enter the men's room as a girl, or change to a guy in the girls bathroom, for that matter."  
  
"You don't know the half of it. I hate getting labeled as a pervert." Ranma's face darkened at that thought, having come across the situation enough times to prove to his disliking.  
  
"Sorry to hear it's been that difficult on you," Nabiki apologised sympathetically.  
  
"It's alright. Once you find Pops, I can drag his sorry carcass back to China, so we can find a way to get permenantly cured. I just hate having to wait."  
  
"Hopefully, you won't have to wait too much longer," Nabiki consoled, before finally drumming up the energy to pick up her purse from the glass coffee table, removing her cell phone from it, and hitting one of the speed dials.  
  
"Hello, yes, it's Nabiki again. Yeah, the usual's great..." Nabiki pulled the phone from by her mouth, "Ranma, you have any idea what you want?"  
  
"Um, I guess whatever you're having."  
  
"Make that two orders of... no, it's not a date, mind your own business, Chin." Ranma could hear the laughter from where he was coming over the phone.  
  
"Jerk..." Ranma grumbled, getting up from where he was sitting.  
  
Nabiki hung up the phone, and put it back in her purse, "Should be here in about half an hour. They have some pretty fast delivery."  
  
"Alright," Ranma commented, "Gonna go outside and practice until they get here, then." The pigtailed martial artist didn't see Nabiki's slight nod, as he walked towards the back yard.  
__________________  
  
Nabiki looked over to find Ranma entering the house, just as she was retrieving their meal from the delivery man, "Ranma, you're just in time. Go... um... clean up or something."  
  
"Yes... Mom," Ranma mumbled, before heading to the bathroom.  
  
Nabiki payed the man, not catching Ranma's comment, and then brought the meal to the small dining room. Ranma had returned a couple of minutes after she had set the two separate bento-shaped containers on opposite sides of the table.  
  
Both sat down, not wasting time on formalities, as neither were all that accustomed to them. After several moments, the pregnant silence began to grate on Nabiki's nerves, and decided that she needed to open up some conversation. "So, Ranma..."  
  
"Yeah?" Ranma replied, quickly, before returning to eating.  
  
It was then that Nabiki noticed the speed he was consuming his food, "Do you really need to eat that fast?"  
  
Ranma looked up, with an irritated expression, "Do you really have to eat that slow?"  
  
"Hey! I was just asking a question!" Nabiki placated with a tone almost of amusement.  
  
It was enough to quell the pigtailed boy, "Heh, you think this is fast, you should see me when Pops is around. I gotta get it down my throat before he gets a chance to swipe it from me."  
  
"You know, you might actually taste the five spices if you eat it slower..." Nabiki offered with a smirk.  
  
Ranma stopped with the chopsticks in his mouth, allowing him to briefly savor what he was eating, "Wuzzis?"  
  
"Five-spice chicken with extra licorice and pepper. My personal fave of theirs."  
  
"Huh," Ranma commented, taking his time to try another bite, "Got pretty good taste for an old lady..."  
  
Nabiki shook her head, deciding to let the comment slide as a favor to impetuous youth, "Want to watch a movie?"  
  
Ranma stopped eating for a moment to respond, "Um, sure, I don't get to watch them often, what with Pops being broke all the time, or us on the move."  
  
"Hmm," Nabiki considered, "You like Mifune?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Nabiki stopped her face just short of smearing it with her meal. "Toshiro Mifune! Come on! You're a martial artist... you're Japanese... right?"  
  
"Of course I am!" Ranma answered, tersely for both questions.  
  
"Well, Ranma, I think it's time I got you reaquianted with Japanese civilization," Nabiki stated with jovial resolve, "hurry up and finish, I'll go look for one of my DVDs."  
  
Ranma finished shortly, finding Nabiki heading back to the kitchen. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, I'm going to go get me something to drink."  
  
"Okay," Ranma replied, turning to stare patiently at the blank TV screen. Nabiki returned with a small wineglass, and a warm bottle of ricewine.  
  
"What are we watching?"  
  
"Yojimbo," Nabiki stated, almost proudly, as she poured herself a slight amount of beverage "Maybe you can tell me what it was he did at the beginning, here. I've never figured the motions out." Ranma shrugged, and turned to the screen, as a wanderer, hands in sleeves, spotted a dog in the distance with something in it's mouth...  
__________________  
  
Ranma had to admit, he was rapt in the film from beginning to end. So much so that he hadn't noticed Nabiki leaning against him until the credits rolled.  
  
He almost jolted when he noticed the weight against him, before his breath stilled; exactly when had she gotten that close to him?  
  
Ranma looked at her contentfully sleeping face, barely lined with a wrinkle or two. He had to snort, considering he was the one who had school in the morning, and she wore out faster than he did.  
  
Shrugging off his thoughts, Ranma decided that it probably was time to retire, as early as he tended to get up; ignoring the still turned on television, and the half finished second helping of sake Nabiki had poured herself at some time.  
__________________  
  
Nabiki woke to the soft but steady beeping of her alarm, silently damning it for waking her from the perfect dream. She raised her head to find herself cuddled against her bunched up comforter, feeling more than a little disappointment that it wasn't the handsome gentleman that she had spent the evening drinking and watching a classic black and white film with in dreamland. Who had then carried her off to bed, and...  
  
Sighing in tired resignation, yet with a still very sleep-muddled mind, Nabiki began to sit up from her bed, before realizing something didn't feel quite right. The feel of the cotton covers against both her legs, back, and arms alerted her to the fact that she had gone to bed without her pajamas; a habit she almost never did.  
  
Slowly coming to at least capable levels, Nabiki's brain began to access the situation. The last time she recalled doing that, well... she was wearing even less than just her bra and panties, and she wasn't cuddling against a comforter.  
  
Dismissing that thought of years ago (waaaaayyyyyy too many years for Nabiki's liking), she continued to consider other possibilities. If she was too lazy to put them on, then most likely she wouldn't have even bothered taking off her regular clothes; as much as she disliked doing laundary, she would let something like that slide if she was in the wont to do so.  
  
Last thing she could remember from last night, was watching... watching one of her older favorites with Ranma. Nabiki blushed, realizing where the basis of her dream had come from. She had drank a little ricewine, and though alcohol tended to make her sleepy, she didn't drink near enough to try anything scandelous with Ranma, even if he was supposed to be her fiance.  
  
So, Ranma carried her to bed when she apparently went to sleep. She had to admit, that was rather romantic of him, even if it wasn't his intention. Of course that also meant...  
  
A small frown appeared on Nabiki's face, as she got up, quickly found her pajamas, and donned them, before heading from her room. She found Ranma sitting at the table, eating breakfast with a place set for her. Nabiki idly realized that Ranma had also set her alarm clock for her to get up and eat. She would consider his thoughtfulness when she wasn't in an angry mood, a bit more awake, and slightly less disappointed with her lovelife.  
  
"Ranma," Nabiki called out with a slight chill in her voice.  
  
"Morning," Ranma replied, oblivious to Nabiki's mood.  
  
"Did you undress me last night?"  
  
Ranma looked up at Nabiki with a puzzled expression, "Yeah, i didn't think you wanted to sleep in your ironed clothes, so I folded them up and put them on your dresser."  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that perhaps you overstepped yourself?" Nabiki enquired, allowing more of her irritation to show, "I happen to enjoy my modesty, you know?"  
  
"Wha?" Ranma blinked a couple of times, before he realized what Nabiki was talking about, "Oh, that. It ain't like you have anything I haven't seen before," Ranma replied, as his expression darkened, "I'm a girl half-"  
  
Nabiki cut him off, allowing her anger to take full reign; this was starting to remind her a bit too much of a couple of her old boyfriends, "You perverted little..."  
  
Both Ranma and Nabiki's eyes went wide, as soon as the words left Nabiki's mouth. Ranma's from shock, and a more than a little sense of betrayal, as Nabiki's did from the almost instantanious recollection of the conversation they had last night.  
  
Nabiki's mouth slammed shut, as she stared worriedly at the pigtailed boy at the table. After a few moments silence, she finally spoke again, "Ranma... I... I'm."  
  
Ranma turned away, and sat up from the table, "Save it, I gotta get ready for school." Ranma rushed by Nabiki, making sure not to even so much as graze her as he passed by her through the kitchen threshold. Nabiki closed her eyes, and leaned against the side of the frame.  
__________________  
  
Nabiki went over the terms of agreement with her client, reciting the words as is rehearsed. Her mind had been completely elsewhere, thinking back on earlier that morning. She was mad at him, but she didn't want to hurt him that way. It was a mistake eating at her conciousness, drawing off her concentration.  
  
"Um... I guess it's okay, but I... um... think I'll hold off for a while..."  
  
Nabiki blinked, and stared confusadly at her prospective client, "Pardon?"  
  
"I'm not too sure about this, maybe I can ask again about this later?"  
  
Nabiki berated herself, knowing the reason Mr. Hayabusa suddenly declined. She probably didn't sound all that enthuesiastic about what she was doing, which would affect a client's confidence. "Of course," Nabiki replied, putting on her best smile to put the man at ease, "take all the time you need. I wouldn't want to you make a hasteful decision if you're not completely at ease with yourself. Here, take this, and go over it. My secretary will supply you with a number I can be reached and at what best times."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Fifteen minutes after Mr. Hayabusa left, Nabiki still failed to bring her mind back to her work. How was it the feelings of a kid were bothering her so much?  
  
"Yuko, can you re-assign today's new clients to other staffmembers? And tell today's regular that I'm not feeling well right now," Nabiki stated into the comm. unit on her desk. She decided there was only one way to rectify this situation.  
__________________  
  
Ranma's foul mood kept anyone who wished to approach him at a good distance; not a good way to start his second day of school. The pigtailed boy was almost glad the day had ended, but it also meant he had to return ho.... to her house. With somber steps, Ranma dredged out from the school, not paying attention as he ran into who he thought was one of the students.  
  
"Something on your mind, Ranma?"  
  
Ranma stopped, realising who it was he bumped into, "Nabiki, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Who's that, Ranma's Mom?" A student enquired in the background.  
  
"Hey, she's kinda hot!" Another stated.  
  
"Pig," a femenine voice replied.  
  
"If that is his mother, why did he call her by her first name?"  
  
"Maybe his step-mother, I dunno..."  
  
Nabiki ignored the comments, keeping her attention on Ranma, "We need to talk before this gets to be a big problem with us."  
  
"Talk about what?" Ranma asked, evasively.  
  
"Come on, I'll buy you a snack," Nabiki answered, nodding her head back to the parking lot of the school. Ranma gave Nabiki a wary glance, before nodding, and heading in the direction she gestured to.  
__________________  
  
For once, Ranma wasn't particularly in the mood to eat, as he looked over the pastry that Nabiki had ordered for him, insisting that he would enjoy it.  
  
The middle-aged woman sipped a bit of her coffee, looking over it's rim at the young man across from her, trying to steel her nerves. Finally ending the silence that had existed since they arrived, Nabiki spoke.  
  
"Ranma, I'm sorry for this morning."  
  
Ranma looked away, "It's alright, forget about it."  
  
Nabiki pouted slightly, before she hardened her expression, "No, it isn't alright, Ranma. I said something that was out of line, regardless of what the situation looked like. I wasn't thinking straight, and I was already upset. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."  
  
"Sure, whatever," Ranma replied, looking out the window they were sitting next to, "Is that all?"  
  
"Damn it, Ranma," Nabiki seethed, finally becoming fed up with his attitude, "I'm trying to apologise here! Why are you acting like a little jerk about this?"  
  
"Hey! I ain't the one who goes around accusing people of being perverts!"  
  
"And I said I was sorry!" Nabiki retorted.  
  
"And I said it's alright! Not my fault you don't believe me! So just let this drop, okay?" Ranma hadn't even raised his voice, or turned to face Nabiki during the whole trade-off, "Like I want to look at anything an old woman like you has, anyways."  
  
Nabiki literally felt her bloodpressure rising, as she slammed the heels of her palms into the table, and nearly shot to standing. She was trying to set things right with Ranma, feeling that it was extremely important they got along at least. She said she was sorry several times already, and had done everything but kow-towed to him! Of course she didn't believe he accepted her apology, he didn't really sound like he believed... believed her...  
  
"Oh," Nabiki said, quietly, as she shrunk down into her chair, ignoring the stares around her she was recieving from everyone but Ranma. That's what it was about, Ranma didn't trust her. He had actually told her something that she didn't realize was a serious vunerable spot with him, and not too soon after she had told him he wasn't a pervert, she went and accused him of taking advantage of her with lecherous intent. He had trusted her, possibly even felt a little comfortable with her, and she had broken his confidence in her.  
  
"Ranma," Nabiki kept her voice soft, as she brought her right hand up to rub her temple, "for what it's worth, I really am sorry. You're not a pervert, and I should have known better." Nabiki internally gave herself a wry smile; if the pigtailed boy knew the dream she had the previous night...  
  
"It wasn't fair to you, and I know you only had the best of intentions." The middle-aged woman gave a chuckle, "We can't let a little thing like this come between friends, can we?" The last part was said with a hopeful lilt.  
  
After a pregnant silence, Ranma spoke, "Can we go now?"  
  
Sighing, Nabiki attempted to release some tension, before speaking, "I'll go ahead and take you home." Ranma grunted, non-committingly, as he got up from his seat. Nabiki watched him walk towards the door, a short trek that would end him at her car. Closing her eyes once more and hanging her head, she knew she probably had a good ways to go before regaining his trust again. 


	5. Chapter 4

'Older'  
  
Nabiki nor Ranma had seen much of one another in the last couple of days. Though the pigtailed boy wasn't particularly being evasive of Nabiki, he hadn't gone out of his way of approaching her, either. Nabiki, on the other hand, felt she needed to give Ranma some space for the time being, meaning, she was outright avoiding him.  
  
She went on with her life, forcing the feeling of dissettlement down and out of her attention. Unfortunately, it would not be denyed, as it subtly made it's presence known though various minor mistakes she made during her days.  
  
Nabiki's final client of the day had just left, and she allowed her head to slump onto her desk, feeling drained from having to concentrate so much on the person she was just with, with minor cramps not helping the situation. If she was in a wry mood, she would have considered that this was usually how she felt after breaking up with a boyfriend. Nabiki's shoulders tensed, as she thought about how fortunate she was that-  
  
"Uh oh, this looks like man troubles to me!"  
  
Nabiki's shoulders tensed. No, not her, anyone but her right now...  
  
"Hi, Jesse," Nabiki mumbled with her face still pressed against the desk, "I thought you were supposed to be working day-duty at the New Sanno for the whole month?"  
  
"More hired help," the black woman in a charcoal gray women's suit answered, swishing her long braided hair to the side, "I got some estra time on my hands now."  
  
"That's good," Nabiki replied, still not rising to greet her friend, "Could you come back another time?"  
  
"I could, but I'm here now, and I want to hear about this," Jesse retorted, sitting on the desk by Nabiki's head.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about, I just don't feel good, okay?" Nabiki knew already that there just was not going to be a way to get rid of the woman. She knew Nabiki almost as well as she knew herself, and better when it came to problems with her love life. It was both comforting and aggrivating at the same time.  
  
"Maybe not..." Jesse said, as she went into her oversized handbag, "But I bet with your cycle starting sometime this week, I can convince you to give me something interesting..."  
  
"I'm not on my cycle right now," Nabiki bluffed, still refusing to raise her head. She was steadfast on not talking about her situation; if Jesse ever found out about Ranma, she was sure to NEVER hear the end of it.  
  
"I'll bet..."  
  
Nabiki refused to look up at the sound of the plastic wrapper being torn from a box, refused to give into curiosity as she heard the box being opened. Her willpowered was obliterated by the massive legions of femenine hormones that had become much more proficient at controlling her life within her recent years, at the delectable scent of chocolate, cherries, almaretto.  
  
Nabiki's glared at the other woman with eyes surrounded by red-flushed flesh, "That was dirty, and you know it!"  
  
"Your favorite! Only available at the BX in the New Sanno," Jesse said in a sing-song voice, "Oh, how I would just love to share these delicious cherry cordial with my best friend..."  
  
"GIMME!!!" Even with her martial arts training, Nabiki fell just short of the woman, who had managed to skip away just in time.  
  
"Share and share alike, I aways say," Jesse replied, taking a slow, tantilizing bite out of another sweet, "I think I could finish all these by myself..."  
  
Nabiki glowered at the other woman, as she felt the urge to give in become even moreso overwhelming...  
  
____________________  
  
Ranma grumbled, as she fumbled with the key to Nabiki's house. Earlier that morning, Ranma had found it taped to the door with a note from Nabiki. It didn't take a genious to figure she was avoiding the pigtailed martial artis, which oddly upset her quite a bit, but relieved her as well.  
  
shaking her head in resignation, Ranma opened the door, and recalled what the note had instructed her to do, as the low keening sound of a home alarm system sounded. Swearing, Ranma quickly entered the punchkey code on the touch panel under the doorbell, ceasing the noise abruptly.  
  
Yeah, this day was going true to form, Ranma thought to herself. She was already being labeled as a social misfit, what with her peers distancing themselves from him because of his extraordinary abilities, and he barely managed to dodge getting drenched several times during the course of school. It was a mixed blessing that he was out of sight of most of the crowd when the bucketfull of water that feel from one of the school windows landed on him. The only ones around would probably dismiss what they saw as some illusion... she hoped.  
  
Ranma walked into the house, and closed the door behind her. It felt weird, not having the once ever-consistant presense of her father around, plus with her subtle exile at school, and Nabiki's surrupticious avoidance, she was feeling somewhat... lonely.  
  
She used to muse on the though of how it would be to finally be rid of her father for a few days at least, but found the reality less than appealing. Well, at least there was one thing that could be done about it, the red-headed girl thought to herself. She picked up her slippers, and made for the exit to the back yard, aiming to lose herself in training. Just as delicate fingers grasped the glass sliding door knob, Ranma heard the front door open.  
  
____________________  
  
"What's the big deal?" Jesse asked, as she sat next to Nabiki on the floor against the wall, as the latter woman feasted on cherry cordial, "So, you're shacking up with a younger man. You go, girl!"  
  
Nabiki took a moment to pause from her gorging, "It's not like it's by choice. Ranma is... a friend of the family who needed a place to stay for a while. Since my sister's place is a bit cramped, I volinteered my guestroom for the time being."  
  
"And you're hooked on this guy, too."  
  
As they were both speaking in English, Nabiki found it a bit difficult to figure if her friend and former English tutor was making a statment or a question. "He's just a friend, alright?"  
  
Jesse smirked wider at the irritance in Nabiki's voice, "Is he also interested in you?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Nabiki, this Ranma guy has to be at least something to catch your interest, and then be able to aggrivate you," the black woman replied in seriousness, "And don't even try to lie about it, you like the guy."  
  
"There's a little more to it than you think," Nabiki replied, sullenly, before wincing in realization of what she just verbally gave away.  
  
Fortunately for her, Jesse didn't focus on it, "There's no reason why you shouldn't at least try to work with him a bit. You know what they say about younger men..."  
  
"No, I *don't* know what they say about younger men..."  
  
"Me neither," Nabiki's friend said with a grin, "You can tell me when you find out..."  
  
____________________  
  
"Auntie Nabiki? You home?" Kaoru called out. He had hoped to find her or Ranma home, actually more interested in the pigtailed martial artist.  
  
The young Ono had found a new idol, even if Ranma wasn't all that much older than him. As fast as Ranma moved, it was both awe-inspiring, and motivating at the same time. He really wanted to get Ranma to show him a few things, maybe even spar with him some more. Fighting someone as good as Ranma was sure to raise his own skill level, and maybe one day, he could even possibly match Ranma...  
  
He walked through the house, until he was faced with a vision that stopped every thought of his mind cold.  
  
"Kaoru, what are you doing here?" the redhead asked with an oblivious and guileless expression.  
  
The young man's eyes dilated as they also went wide, as his own expression went blank. As he stood there, ram-rod straight, Ranma pouted slightly at not getting an answer. "Nabiki's not back yet, you can wait for her if you want."  
  
"Ah... h-hi, um... n-n-nice t-to meet y-you h-here... of all p-places!!!" Kaoru shouted, almost wildly.  
  
Ranma leaned back from the volume, before leaning back towards Kaoru. The redhead's eyes narrowed, as she peered closely at the boy, "Are you okay?"  
  
"F-FINE! N-N-NEVER BETTER!!!" Kaoru shouted even louder, as he began to scratch the back of his head, and laugh almost hysterically.  
  
"No need to shout, you know?" Ranma retorted, now standing a good distance away from Kaoru.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! S-sorry... um... ah..."  
  
"Ran-" Ranma stopped herself, realizing that Kaoru didn't know about her curse. Well, best to limit the amount of people who do...  
  
"Ranko."  
  
"R-Ranko.... n-n-nice to m-m-meet you here... of a-a-all places!"  
  
"You said that already, and I'm staying here for the time being," Ranko said, dryly.  
  
"You do? I thought Auntie Nabiki lived here!" Kaoru asked, dumbly.  
  
"She does, I guess I'm her houseguest right now."  
  
"..."  
  
"Uh..." Ranko felt somewhat self-concious with him staring at her, "You wanna sit down... or something?"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!" Kaoru suddenly pulled out his housekeys, the set with the little skeleton on it, "YOU HEAR THAT, STACY-CHAN? SHE ASKED ME TO SIT DOWN!!!"  
  
"Would you please quit shouting?" Ranko asked, covering her ears.  
  
"SHE EVEN ASKED ME TO STOP SHOUTING, STACY-CHAN!!!"  
  
"Uh... right," Ranko grabbed him by the shoulders, attempting to guide him to the couch, where he could sit and wait for Nabiki, without bothering her for a while. The young Ono froze like a statue, causing Ranko to have to pick him up, and carry him under arm to the couch. She set him down against the seat, laying against it like a board. "Why don't you relax there for a while, alright?"  
  
"R-r-relax... Icandothat!" Kaoru exclaimed, as he went limp, with one arm gripping the armrest.  
  
"Good, you do that then," Ranko suggested. Once she figured Kaoru wasn't going to be acting goofy for a bit, she started towards the bathroom for a shower, idly removing her shirt as she did so.  
  
Kaoru turned just in time to see Ranko's bare back.  
  
::SHRIPPPP!!!::  
  
Ranko froze at the sound, and turned back to the living room, where she found Kaoru gripping the arm rest of Nabiki's couch, "What the heck are you doing?"  
  
"Ahhhhh..... I dunno?" Kaoru asked, focused on her torso, and idly ripping the armrest to shreds.  
  
Ranko groaned, knowing Nabiki will probably blame her for this, too. With some quick thinking, deciding she didn't want him around to cause any more destruction, Ranko walked over to Kaoru, pulled him off the couch by one arm, and lead him, hand in hand, to the front door. She opened the door, and placed him outside.  
  
"I'll tell you what, how about I tell Nabiki to call you, alright?" Only seeing Kaoru's trembling as a reply, Ranko sighed, and closed the door, just in time to miss the younger Ono begin to dance away with his keychain 'Stacy-chan'.  
  
Ranma grumbled, as she turned back to look at the mess in the living room. It was best, she decided, to clean it up to at least minimize the disaster. But first, she needed to put something on. Her chest hurt from buncing around without a shirt.  
  
____________________  
  
Nabiki thanked whatever deities decided to be merciful on her. Much to her relief, Jesse had only stopped by for a short visit, citing that she knew when Nabiki would most likely need her monthly 'comforts'.  
  
The middle aged woman had to chuckle at that, Jesse did know her pretty well, well enough to be her best friend, in fact. But, regardless, Nabiki had to be in a certain 'mood' to be in the proximity of Jesse. Of course, much to Nabiki's chagrin, the black American woman vowed that she would get to the bottom of the mystery of Nabiki's latest interest, before she departed.  
  
Sighing, Nabiki leaned back in her chair, looking towards the ceiling while cradling her now only somewhat irritated stomach. This only highlighted to Nabiki that it she needed to have Ranma moved elsewhere, before an incident occured. Coupled with the fact that her current level of hormones are keeping her from remaining intimately distant from the pigtailed boy, things could get pretty... complex.  
  
She leaned forward onto her desk, tapping her right index finger against the balancing desk sculpture, spinning it lightly. She wasn't going to tell Ranma, in case he decided to run off half-cocked after his father, but her own father had been clever enough to take an advance on their shared creditcard the morning of their disappearance. With that being the case, she would have to wait until the cash he had taken out went thin, and he wasn't using one of the other credit cards he owned to himself. Hunting the irrisponcible parents down may take a while.  
  
Nabiki tapped the balancing desktoy once again, almost knocking it off its cradle. Once she got her hands on Ranma's father for convincing hers of such a hair-brained scheme, she...  
  
"Hmm, hold on a sec..." Nabiki said to herself out loud. There was one idea she hadn't even considered. What about Ranma's mother? Assuming she was still around, and not crazy/distant/indifferent to her son, she probably missed him a great deal. Ten year training trip, she recalled Ranma saying...  
  
"Yuko..." Nabiki addressed over the phone unit on her desk.  
  
"[Yes, Ms. Tendou?]"  
  
"I need you to do a bit of extracirricular work for me. I need to find out the wife of Genma Saotome, presuming he's married. Try looking into his last known address first, and seeing if there's still residency being held there."  
  
"[Ma'am?]"  
  
"I'm going to go on ahead home for today. If you need any more info, call me on my cell-phone."  
  
"[Understood, Ms. Tendou.]"  
  
Nabiki nodded in satisfaction, "Thanks Yuko. I'll see you tomorrow, then."  
  
"[Have a nice evening, Ms. Tendou.]"  
  
____________________  
  
"Well... this *is* the monsoon season," Soun commented, as he slicked the water from his hair, and pulled his somewhat water-resistant suit from his chest.  
  
The panda wearing a torn business suit didn't take any comfort in his best friends words. Just as well, he was getting tired of wearing that monkey suit and looking 'presentable'. It was the first leg of their haitus... of their training trip, stopping off in Shanghai. After a few days of... training... at that local, they would fly to... travel to Myanmar, then to Sri Lanka, prior to Singapore, then up to Indonesia, before a quick stop to Borneo to complete their training trek. Genma had estimated to Soun the trip should take... three months...  
  
By then, his son and Soun's daughter should be madly in love with one another, securing the joining of the schools. It was all too perfect!  
  
Unfortunately, Genma couldn't even get up the enthuesiasm from even thinking about the trip. "[I'm going to go find some hot water,]" the panda's sign read, before it turned away. It halted its progress immidiately, as an arrow passed under its nose, imbedding itself into the concrete wall next to him. It had landed close enough for its feathery end to tickle his panda nose and cause him to sneeze.  
  
"Friend of yours, Saotome?" Soun asked, pointing to the direction where people were quickly dodging to the sides of the crowded street, giving way to a charging lavender haired girl with twin butterfly swords held high.  
  
"WHERE RANMA!!!"  
  
As his panda eyes went wide, Genma's panda feet spun him around, and carried him at speeds that pandas weren't normally accustomed to do so, particularly on just their hind legs. Then again, much could be said about a cursed individual trying to save his panda hide...  
  
____________________  
  
Nabiki felt slightly more irritated, having to deal with unexpected traffic on the way home. By the time she arrived in her driveway, all she wanted was a nice, long bath.  
  
She almost stumbled to the door, and paused at finding it unlocked. She slowly opened the door, and then wondered why her alarm was turned off. "Oh yeah, Ranma," she recalled, before removing her shoes.  
  
"Ranma? I'm home." At the non-committal, but audible grunt that acknowledged her presence, Nabiki sighed. It sounded to her like he was still upset. Putting on her most winning smile, Nabiki found Ranma sitting on the patio with the door open to the house, staring over the fence. A cursory glance over to the thermostat revealed that the air was on.  
  
"Ah... Ranma," Nabiki began, being very careful to maintain a calm voice, it seemed like this day was created to fustrate her to no end.  
  
"Yeah?" Ranma replied, not turning to face Nabiki."  
  
"Would you mind keeping the door closed when the air conditioning's on? Not that I'm accusing you of anything, since you may not have known it was running."  
  
"Sorry," Ranma answered with a sheepish tone.  
  
"That's alright," Nabiki closed the door behind her, "Mind if I sit down with you?"  
  
"It's your house."  
  
"You don't have to be such a little..." Nabiki quickly stopped herself, before considering if Ranma was indeed being smartmouthed, or just lacked proper manners in social etiquite.  
  
At that, Ranma finally did turn on Nabiki, "'little' what?"  
  
"Forgive me, Ranma, I'm having a very bad day today," Nabiki said, looking off the other way, and folding her hands over her lap.  
  
"...." Ranma stifled a gulp, finding Nabiki a bit too close to him, and scooted to the side a bit, "Uh... no problem, I guess."  
  
Nabiki frowned as Ranma scooted away, feeling a slight pang of dejection at his act. Shoving the small feeling away, Nabiki turned to look where Ranma was. "You know? I've never actually did this before..."  
  
"Did what?" Ranma asked with a genuine hint of curiosity.  
  
"Just sit back here, and look out there." Nabiki pointed out to the sun that was beginning to set on the horizon, greatly obscued by the fence of her backyard.  
  
"Didn't feel like watch'n TV or anythin'," Ranma commented.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that. Truth be told, I don't watch all that much TV myself, either."  
  
"Cool."  
  
An ackward pause ensued between them, and Nabiki felt compelled to continue the conversation, "It looks pretty nice out there..."  
  
From a sideways glance, Nabiki caught Ranma's whimsical smirk. "It would probably look a lot better from the roof, since there wouldn't be a fence in the way."  
  
"Oh, really, Mr. Saotome?" Nabiki retorted with a wry tone, "Maybe one evening you should take me up there and show me."  
  
Ranma went rigid at the suggestion, before turning to Nabiki with a nervous glance, "M-maybe."  
  
Nabiki frowned again, "Ranma, you need to relax. I'm not going to bite or anything... and... and I'm sorry if I seemed like I was avoiding you..."  
  
"Didn't notice," Ranma replied, not looking at Nabiki.  
  
The middle-aged woman had lived long enough to be able to identify such an obvious lie. "I guess I just never learned to deal with men," Nabiki continued, and sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ranma risked a quick glance towards Nabiki, before almost immidiately turning away.  
  
"Well, as boyfriends... and friends," Nabiki added the last part before Ranma had gotten too anxious, and possibly did something they both would regret. "I can't say I understand how you men work, even with experience." Nabiki chuckled to herself at a private joke.  
  
Ranma jolted, as Nabiki put her hand against Ranma's back, but her somber tone held him in place, as well as the small sliver of pride that arose from an older woman calling him a man. "Ranma I know I probably seem a bit difficult to get along with, so just bear with me, okay?"  
  
"Alright... I guess."  
  
"Good!" Nabiki almost chirped, "I just have a lot more going on than you realize." Including femenine issues. At that after-thought, Nabiki wondered if Ranma had ever had his girl-side checke up on. She would have to enquire on what would most assurably be a delicate subject later on, when the mood wasn't so unstable.  
  
"Yeah, you said that before."  
  
Nabiki took his comment with a grain of salt, "Well, I'm going inside. Thanks for sharing the view."  
  
"No problem." Ranma watched Nabiki stroll away through the closed glass door, unwittingly finding it more interesting than the view he was originally watching.  
  
Nabiki stretched, as she walked towards her room. Ranma was still being a bit guarded, but she didn't feel that disturbing tension that was between them before. With a satisfied smile, she continued to her room, before she stopped.  
  
Ranma's head snapped up, as the low, soothing background noise of the evening was disturbed.  
  
"RANMA! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY COUCH?!?"  
  
____________________  
  
Ranma grumbled lightly, as she snuck towards the school hoping no one would notice her. Despite being surprise-splashed almost arriving at the school, the redhead found her mood a bit lighter than it had been for a few days. Ranma didn't like holding grudges, and tended to let them go as much as he could. Unfortunately, something about Nabiki's unintentional assaults to his maturity and virtuousness irked him to no end. Eventually, he would have let it go, but he wasn't sure what the repercussions would have been.  
  
The talk she had with her last night let Ranma at ease a bit, realizing that she would never intentionally upset him. It was comforting, to know that even after a short time of knowing one another, and even if not by their own designs, that she had concern for Ranma's welfare. Admittingly, she also felt the same towards her. She was a nice woman, and she figured she would be hard pressed to find another like her around. Although, Ranma was at a loss to figure her reaction to the missing arm-rest of her couch...  
  
"Excuse me, Miss..."  
  
"ACK!!!" Ranma jumped, and whirled on the boy that had somehow managed to sneak up on her, "DON'T DO THAT!"  
  
The bandanna-clad boy flinched back a bit, a bit quelled by the angry young girl, "Ah... do what?"  
  
Ranma blinked at the guile-less expression of the boy before her. With that, and the obvious travel-worn air about him, she took a little pity on him. Besides, it was her fault for being so pre-occupied with trying to figure out a way to get to the men's bathroom of her school without getting questions, "Ah, nothing. Sorry I snapped at ya."  
  
"Uh, that's okay, I guess. Is this Furinkan High?"  
  
Ranma blinked at the boy before her, suddenly finding him strangely familiar, but dismissed the notion, "Ah... no. If I'd guess, Furinkan High would be in the NERIMA district..."  
  
"Oh... he heh..."  
  
Ranma's expression turned into a hooded glance at the nervously chuckling, and obviously lost, boy. "This is Saitama. Actually, Ikebukuro..."  
  
"Then... could you tell me which way it is to Nerima?"  
  
"Subway's down that direction," Ranma pointed down the street to her left.  
  
"Thanks, I'll be on my way, then." The boy headed to his left, about to walk to destinations unknown.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ranma walked up to the bandanna'ed boy, turned him 180 degrees, and then shoved him. "Keep walking that direction until you see the words 'Subway'."  
  
"Ah.... t-thanks again," the boy grinned sheepishly, showing a slight fang as he unconciously scratched the back of his head. He turned back around, heading slightly off course the direction Ranma pointed.  
  
Ranma sighed, and decided it was a lost cause, before dodging into a crowd of students, hoping not to be noticed.  
  
"Soon, Ranma," the fanged boy growled, as he concentrated on moving as much in a straight line as possible, but consumed by his thoughts. "Soon, I'll have my revenge for the Hell you've put me through. Soon, you will understand the suffering you have cause to Ryoga Hibiki!"  
  
Ryoga smirked, before pausing, and looking around at all the trees suddenly replacing the towering buildings.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL AM I, NOW?!?"  
  
____________________  
  
Nabiki played with her electronic pachinko pocket game, passing the time for the day in her office. She wasn't sure what to make of Ranma's mood last night, and hoped that they were at least on the way to being sociable with one another.  
  
She fought down a fit of chuckles, thinking about how priceless the expression on Kasumi's face would be, once she told her eldest sister that her son has a serious crush on another guy.  
  
Ranma was a good kid, although a bit rough about things. She couldn't blame him, after all, who knows what manners he picked up from his father. And from the little stunt he conned her own father into, she didn't imagine him to be the paramount of culture.  
  
"[Ms. Tendou]"  
  
Nabiki shut her game off, and answered the page, "Yes, Yuko?"  
  
"[I've located a Mrs. Nodoka Saotome. Would you like her number?]"  
  
Nabiki blinked, "Nodoka Saotome?" The name was ringing a bell, but a faint one.  
  
"[Yes, Ma'am. You requested I find her-]"  
  
"Oh! Genma's wife!" Nabiki relised, cutting her secretary off, "Boy, Yuko, you work quickly."  
  
"[Well, it's not like I have much else to do,]" Yuko replied, the wry smirk being heard over the comm.  
  
"You make it sound as if you don't actually *want* this cushy, boring job..." Nabiki replied with mirth. "But really, how did you find her so quickly?"  
  
"[She was one of your clients.]"  
  
Nabiki stopped short, "Wh-what?"  
  
"[One of your first, in fact. I thought that was why you were looking for her?]"  
  
"Actually, the reasons I was trying to find her were more personal than anything," Nabiki replied, somewhat chagrinned.  
  
"[I presumed Genma Saotome was an old client, so I looked through the records first.]"  
  
"That's good, that's good," Nabiki responded. It would make things a lot easier if she were to happen to be 'checking up' on an old client instead of straight out enquiring about her son. For all she knew, Nodoka may be enstranged from her family, even if Yuko didn't note any relation problems between her and Genma. "Go ahead and give me the number, and patch me in, if you would."  
  
____________________  
  
Kaoru walked home from school, still suffering from the same bliss and agony that he had from the previous day. Last evening, he had met that *one*. The one, his father had told him, that would make it so hard to concentrate, that would leave you tonguetied and almost out of your mind. That one you were destined for...  
  
Of course, he had said this before his divorce from Kaoru's mother, but that was currently an irrelevant detail.  
  
That left the young Tofu with another dilemma, if that's the way the amazing redhead made him feel, how in the heck was he going to be able to talk to her? With a sigh, he pondered his situation, not paying much attention as to where he was heading.  
  
"Geez, maybe I should talk to Dad. He managed to finally ask Mom to marry him, so he has to be able to give me a few ideas. Or maybe I should ask Mom, she's a woman, after all. Na, Mom would probably meddle in it. You know? Maybe I should Nabiki! Didn't she say she was living with Nabiki, or something? I wonder what her relationship is? Deities, I REALLY hope we're not related, that would be ackward. Man, this love stuff is confu-whoops!"  
  
Kaoru stopped, just in time to keep from running into the young man with long, brown hair, just twisting to the side before impact. It left the other guy unsatched, but unfortunately, Kaoru himself had to take a tumble, as he was unable to maintain control of his sudden shift in momentum.  
  
"Better watch were you going."  
  
"Ah," Kaoru grinned sheepishly, as he took the prooffered hand, "Thanks, I'm afraid my mind was elsewhere." Something began to needle Kaoru in the back of his mind. Something was quite off about this guy...  
  
"I'll say." The other guy, probably just a little older than Kaoru, turned back to the old tapanyaki restaurant, as if inspecting it on the outside. "You know? I always wanted to own my own restaurant, and I may have to stay here for a while..."  
  
The young Tofu blinked, and then leaned forward towards the long-haired boy, forcing him to lean back with a startled expression on his face. Kaoru peered closely, before his eyebrows raised to the top of his forehead. "Uh... did you know you're a girl?"  
  
The long haired... person... blinked, before favoring Kaoru with a hooded gaze.  
  
____________________  
  
"Hello to you too, so this is the residence of Nodoka Saotome, wife of Genma Saotome?" Nabiki enquired, in as polite and unalerting tone as possible.  
  
There was a long pause at the other end, "[... you're not a debt collector... are you?]"  
  
Nabiki double-blinked, "Nnnnnnnoooooo...."  
  
"[Um, is this a private detective? I'm afraid I do not know the whereabouts of my husband. And I couldn't tell you much, whatever you need you'll have to take up with him...]"  
  
Nabiki had to stop at that, "Um, pardon me, 'private detective'?"  
  
The woman at the other end sighed with immense relief, "I apologise, I don't recieve many calls, and all the ones I do that have mention of my husband usually are not pleasant ones."  
  
"I would guess so," Nabiki replied in a droll tone. She decided once she got home, she would have to ask Ranma exactly what type of man his father was. "Actually, Mrs. Saotome, this is Nabiki Tendou..."  
  
"Hmm? I recall the name Tendou, but I'm afraid that you are a bit lost to me."  
  
"You came to my office about... sayyyyy... fourteen years ago..." Nabiki awaited the gratified reply that always made her day, once recollection set in.  
  
The middle aged woman could almost feel the woman at the other end's eyes grow wide, "Oh! OH! Ms. Tendou! How do you do? I must express how thankful I am for your help. I didn't know what I would do, as my husband put himself entirely into training in martial arts, we had very little income."  
  
"So, I guess you're living comfortably, then?" Nabiki enquired, continuing the dialogue.  
  
"Very much so. I even was able to move from my old apartment, though the house I live in now is a bit large for my own needs, but I hoped to surprise my son and Husband, once they returned... but I had lost contact with them recently..."  
  
Nabiki heard the sincere concern in Nodoka's voice, and decided that she could press to her primary reason for contacting the woman without concerns about drumming up negative reactions. "Actually, Mrs. Saotome, I was contacting you about your son. You see, he's temporarily staying with me, and-"  
  
Nabiki slowly crawled back onto her chair, using one hand to pat down her hair as it had gotten mussed during her tumble... caused by the rather audible shout over the phone. She took a moment to steady her nerves, before replying, "I-I'm glad to... hear... you're happy. P-perhaps we can discuss this sometime tomorrow, over lunch?" 


	6. Chapter 5

'Older'  
  
Nabiki sipped on her complimentary cup of green tea, as she waited in the modernesque teashop. She remembered the first time she had been in there; she was always more partial to coffeeshops, but the person who had brought her here originally was the traditional type. Over the years, and the changes of management, it had lost it's own asthetic charm of tradition, and redesigned for the present era's teens, young salarymen, and office women. Nabiki Tendou was none of the three, yet found the change more appealing to her.  
  
The woman who would be meeting her, on the other hand, was neither of the three, and may find distaste to atmosphere. Nabiki couldn't say, as she hadn't seen Nodoka in years. If she recalled, Nodoka was once much the prim and traditional woman that you'd rarely see even twenty years ago, much less in that time, as many wives had began taking the more westernized image of the desireable woman, particularly after the War of the Pacific. It was much a comforting sight as it was a discomfort, parodoxically reminding Nabiki of her roots, while reminding her of her age.  
  
Perhaps, as if trying to off-set that, she preferred the role of the modernized business woman of youthful attitude; it's worked well for her so far.  
  
Nabiki's musings were stopped short, as the charms above the main entrance. She had sat reletively close to the door, since she wasn't quite sure what to expect, and Nodoka may have changed from the woman she had last seen almost a decade and a half ago. Much to her chagrin and amusement, her concerns were much unfounded.  
  
The woman in the dark pink kimono looked hesitatingly around the room, as if not positive what she was looking for. Understanding her predicerment, Nabiki spoke up, "Mrs. Saotome, I see you haven't changed a bit!"  
  
At the call of her name, Nodoka homed in on the source with her eyes, and produced a smile, "Ms. Tendou, it has been far too long!"  
  
Nabiki motioned Nodoka to sit at the other end of the round table, before pouring the woman a cup of the cooled tea, "It certainly has I see time has been great for you."  
  
Nodoka blushedslightly, "Thank you, as the same could be said for you..."  
  
Nabiki shrugged off the compliment, before leaning back in her seat, "But some of us have to work at it."  
  
Nodoka nodded, and then noticed there were only two seats, the ones she and Nabiki were occupying, at the table, "My son...?"  
  
"At school, I would hope," Nabiki answered with a smirk, acting as if she didn't notice the other woman's thinly-veiled entheusiasm. "I'm guessing you're pretty eager to meet him again."  
  
Nodoka allowed her reserved act to falter, and replaced it with a crestfallen expression, "Yes, I was dearly hoping I could see him as soon as possible."  
  
"Understandable," Nabiki replied, putting down the cup of tea she had just sipped from, "What has it been, ten years?"  
  
Nodoka nodded, as she picked up her tea, hoping it would steady her antsy nerves, "That much time has passed."  
  
Nabiki's own expression became one of condolence, "I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
The matronly woman across from her took a sip of her tea, and waved it off, "Hmm, it's a bit weak. Tell me, how is it my son came to your presence?"  
  
"I'm engaged to him," Nabiki said with a wry humor.  
  
Nabiki expected a pause, and the woman to suddenly realize her humor.  
  
Nodoka froze, as she went to take another sip of her tea. Her stillness was held for several very long moments, causing Nabiki to shift uncomfortably; perhaps Nodoka didn't find the situation as amusing as it sounded to her?  
  
"I... see..." Nodoka finally said, after almost a minute of silence. She slowly set her tea down on the table, as she looked Nabiki directly in the eye with an emotionalless expression. At that point, Nabiki felt she had to say something quick.  
  
"Really, I was joking!"  
  
Well, that's what would have been said, but Nodoka's sudden motion stopped her breath short. Nabiki may be well trained in martial arts, but the woman's speed was uncanny.  
  
"Really?" Nodoka asked, with bright, hopeful eyes.  
  
"Ah..." Nabiki managed to stammer, before she quickly tried to get her facilities back under control "It was your husband's idea?"  
  
"Oh!" Nodoka swooned, almost taking Nabiki with her, as she still had the Tendou woman's hand clasped in both of her own, "My son is so manly!"  
  
Nabiki blinked, before giving Nodoka a hooded gaze, "Pardon?"  
  
Nodoka leaned back, presented a piece of paper from nowhere, and began to shred it, "I guess this contract is no longer necessary."  
  
"Contract?" Nabiki parroted, shifting her head down to look at the pieces of paper that floated to the top of the table.  
  
Satisfied with the destroyed contract, and in her son's ability to attract women of all ages, Nodoka leaned back forward earnestly, "Tell me, is my son's performance to you liking? He is a martial artist, you know? He must have lots of stamina!"  
  
"EXCUSE ME?" Nabiki chocked out with an incredulous stare.  
  
Nodoka beemed, "Yes! He must be the paragon of virility, much like his father!"  
  
"Now hold on a sec, Mrs. Saotome..."  
  
"Hmm, it does concern me if a woman of your age would be capable of keeping my son satiated..."  
  
Nabiki's incredulous expression turned flat, "'My age'?"  
  
Nodoka snapped her fingers, "Of course! That would also provide a problem with providing children! I mean, you must be well past the ability."  
  
"I'm *not* that old, Mrs. Saotome," Nabiki replied, sharply and a bit frostily. She was beginning to figure exactly which side of the family Ranma got his tact from. "I-"  
  
"I know!" the other woman chirped, "My son will just have to have several mistresses! Oh! The grandchildren he'll provide!"  
  
"Do you even realize what you're saying, Mrs. Saotome?"  
  
"Of course, a successful and very mature woman such as yourself would greatly benefit my son as his bride! I would hesitate for him to pause in his martial arts studies for such mundane activities as work."  
  
Nabiki just stared at Nodoka, as she continued, while her mind worked around wether if 'mature' was meant as a double-endenture to a fetish.  
  
"I cannot say how fantastic of news this is!" Along Nodoka's on-track mind, super-deformed Nabikis and Ranmas around the age of six marched through.  
  
Nabiki could see the little dream-toddlers passing through Nodoka's mind, as she looked above the other woman's head. "I thought you didn't have faith in my child bearing capabilities..."  
  
Nodoka snapped out of her fantasy, and refocused on Nabiki, "Oh! I'm sorry. So when is it I can see my son..." with a sly wink, she added, "You're fiance?"  
  
"I'm surprised your taking this information so well," Nabiki commended in a dry manner, with her arms folded under her chest. She stiffened, as she suddenly found Nodoka on the other side of the table with her, embracing her in a great hug.  
  
"Welcome to the family, Daughter-in-law!"  
  
Nabiki let out a strangled cry, as she looked around for help. Her eyes found a waitress that had approached her table.  
  
"Would you like some more tea?"  
  
___________________________  
  
Ranma sat right before the large, widescreen TV with a fustrated frown on his face, and a playstation two controller in his hand. Almost instantly, that fustrated frown became one of a great deal of disbelief and anger, "'MISSED'?!? HE WAS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!!!"  
  
The front door opened, just as Ranma's hand with the controller cocked back, causing him to realize what he was about to do; regardless of fact that he couldn't see what anyone liked in 'RPGs', he was pretty sure Nabiki would be a bit upset to find a game controller imbedded in her apparently expensive TV.  
  
"Hey, Ranma," Nabiki called out in tone lacking any entheusiasm. She walked into the living room, finding Ranma on her game system, "Final Fantasy X, good game." Before Ranma could finish grumbling something barely unintelligable, Nabiki continued, heading to the kitchen for an asprin... or bottle full, "Someone's here to see you?"  
  
"Huh? For me?"  
  
Just as the words left Ranma's mouth, Ranma found himself in a rather tight, breath restricting embrace. "MY CHILD!!!"  
  
Nabiki walked back in with a glass of water and the whole bottle of asprin, just in time to see Ranma panic and strangled gasps. Spying his hostess over the shoulder of the woman hugging him, Ranma pointed down to her and mouthed sarcastically, "Another Fiancee?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head, setting the glass on the in table and spoke out loud, "Your mother." She rubbed her right temple gently with her free right hand, before using it to open the bottle of medication.  
  
M-Mom?" Ranma whispered, causing the woman to relenguish him, and look him in the eyes.  
  
"Oh! My darling son!"  
  
Ranma's mouth hung agape with awe, before he finally found his voice to respond, "I... I almost forgot I had a mother..."  
  
Nodoka's eyebrow twitched, and while her back was still turned to Nabiki, the stiffness she suddenly exibited more than made Nabiki's day; payback for the backhanded 'elderly' remarks Ranma's mother made about her.  
  
Withholding the chuckle that threatened to erupt from her, Nabiki picked up her glass of water, and headed to her room, "I'll let you two get to know each other better..." Truth be told, she just wanted an escape; she had more than enough of the decidedly batty woman at the tea cafe, the car trip, and the walk to her front door.  
  
Nodoka quickly recovered, whirling on Nabiki, and motioning her to stay, "Nonsense! I want to get to know both my son *and* his bride! Now sit, sit, there's just so much to talk about!"  
  
Ranma turned to glare at Nabiki, "You told her?"  
  
Nabiki winced, popping a couple more asprin, anticipating the duration of her headache.  
  
___________________________  
  
Nabiki made her way onto the couch with a casual stride, while Ranma pulled himself away from his illicit mother, and sat down at the same couch, but with as much distance between him and Nabiki.  
  
As happy an occasion this was, Ranma found it slightly difficult to swallow that this woman before him was his mother. The abrupt way she was introduced to him didn't lead him to any trust of the lady, but he was more than willing to hear her out. Plus, he was more than interested in finding out how someone like his Pop could have landed such a babe of a woman...  
  
Ranma flinched, realizing that he found another older woman attractive, then flinched again when he realized he also well considered Nabiki attractive; sure they looked nice, but they were both old enough to be his mother. Then again, one of them was even claiming to be his mother, which made him feel extremely ackward, and flinch again. Of course, she hasn't proven that she was his mother yet, so it was alright, right? But then again...  
  
Both Nodoka and Nabiki blinked, and turned to find Ranma's own handprint across his cheek from where he had slapped himself. "Ranma, are you okay?" Nabiki asked, tentatively.  
  
Ranma gave her a strained smile, "Y-yeah, just a fly... or something..."  
  
Nodoka was the first to shake it off as irrelevant. She scooted back, pouted slightly, and then moved back towards the pair on the couch. She forced them closer together, before she quickly moved away from them. "Oh! Just look at you two! The perfect couple!"  
  
Nabiki and Ranma exchanged hooded glances.  
  
"Uh,... Mrs. Saotome," Nabiki began, hoping to finally be able to talk some sense into the other woman, "I think there's been a mistake here..."  
  
"Nonsense!" Nodoka admonished, "My husband knew perfectly well what he was doing, setting the two of you together!"  
  
"Who's your husband?" Ranma enquired, somewhat tersely.  
  
"Ranma!" Nabiki barked, herself, rather appauled by the tone he had taken with the other woman.  
  
Nodoka merely blinked, "He's your father, Ranma."  
  
"I meant what's his name?" Ranma interrogated, not amused with the answer.  
  
Nabiki felt the urge to smack Ranma for his attitude; even if he didn't believe who she was, he didn't need to be such a jerk about it.  
  
Nodoka stared at Ranma in disbelief, "You mean... you..."  
  
With a resigned sigh, Nabiki interjected for an apology, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Saotome. Ranma-"  
  
"...don't even know your father's name?"  
  
Nabiki fell off the couch, while Nodoka rushed towards her son, and pulled him into a tender hug, "My darling child! How could you have lived so long without your father? With nothing but the driving urge to perfect the art, believing yourself to be a ronin all this time..." She looked towards the heavens with watery eyes, "My son is truly a man among men, to strive to and struggle in honor of his father, upholding the pledge you both made!"  
  
"What pledge?" Both Nabiki and Ranma enquired, though Nabiki's tone was laden with the pain of her face meeting the floor, while Ranma's was muffled by his mother's bosom.  
  
"Why, your pledge that you would return a man among men, and if failing, would commit ritual suicide in order to erase the dishonor." Nodoka said in a factual tone, before blinking, looking down, and pulling herself away from Ranma, "I'm sorry, dear, I'm just a bit excited to be united with you again."  
  
"Wait, wait a minute," Nabiki interrupted the moment, while rubbing her forehead, "You mean to tell me, that you made a pledge with Genma that Ranma would come back some manly he-man, or kill himself for not doing so?"  
  
"That's about the size of it, yes," Nodoka responded, as if the conversation was about weather.  
  
"Yeah, I can believe she married Pops, alright," Ranma mumbled under his breath. He decided he was much happier not knowing who his mother was, now.  
  
Nodoka's eyes brightened at her son's acknowledgement, unsettling Ranma and causing him to scoot in the most convenient direction to subtly put some distance between him and his mother. It availed him not, as she once again latched onto him like a woman who had been reunited with her long-departed child. "I didn't think you would believe who I was so soon! It's the bond, yes, the bond a mother shares with her child! This is the power of motherly love!"  
  
"Gppt offa me!" Ranma screached in a loud muffle, stifled by he pliable chest bound in wraps and a kimono that was currently against his face. With some effort, he pulled away, jarring something behind him.  
  
Nabiki mind cycled through what she had just been told. It was now obvious the woman was clearly insane, poor dear must have been driven mad being separated from her family for so long. Of course, she must have been well on her way before Genma left with Ranma to make such an asinine pledge for Ranma's life. It was then another thing hit her, just as she turned to see the intable jarred by Ranma's retreat.  
  
Selflessly, she dove towards Ranma, throwing herself on top of him, just as the glass of water fully tipped over. The contents were thrown forward, splashing the table, and thankfully, Nabiki's shoulder and back.  
  
Nodoka was now crying freely, as she clasped her hands together, blissfuly, "Even your fiancee was so moved by your motions! Indeed I have a son that any woman would be proud to call son or husband!"  
  
Nabiki was lifting off of Ranma, internally sighing from the save. She had looked down to make sure Ranma's condition was still male, and found his incredulous stare alternating between him and her. She then looked between them, realizing how incriminating the scene was. "No! You have the wrong idea! I... GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BREASTS!!!"  
  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Ranma shouted back, trying to buy leverage to push Nabiki off of him, "YOU JUMPED ME!"  
  
"I DIDN'T JUMP YOU!!!"  
  
"Don't mind me," Nodoka stated with a knowing smile, as she stood up, and made her way to the door, "I'll take a train home. I'll be back when you two have settled yourselves."  
  
"Wait, Mrs. Saotome, I mean we're-"  
  
"Geez your heavy!"  
  
"I'M NOT HEAVY!"  
  
"Oh, my son is so manly," Nodoka sighed, as she slipped on her sandles, and made her way out the door.  
  
At the sound of the front door closing, Nabiki slumped in defeat, "Wonderful, just wonderful."  
  
"You gonna get off of me? I know old women go through like some kind of sex drive renewal, but you're older than my mother!"  
  
Nabiki turned her glare down towards the pigtailed boy under her, but then relented, and rolled off of him. "No offense, Ranma, but your mother's a bit off her rocker."  
  
"What's the big idea bringing her here, anyways? And why did you dive on me like that?" Ranma demanded, sitting up, feeling a bit unsettled.  
  
"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Nabiki replied, dejectedly, "And it wouldn't have looked good for a 'Man among Men' to change into a girl right before his mother's eyes."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"That pledge you and your father supposadly made," Nabiki reminded him, "The one about you having to kill yourself if you weren't all the man she wanted. In case you have forgotten..." Nabiki pointed to the overturned glass on the intable, and the wet streak along the tabletop and onto the armrest, "You have a certain affliction to cold water?"  
  
"What makes you think that crazy lady's my mom, anyways?"  
  
Nabiki rubbed the bridge of her nose with both of her index fingers, "She's your mother, I checked, Ranma. I can guarentee it, unfortunately."  
  
"She..." Ranma turned to look towards the door, suddenly feeling dejected, and finding a certain pang of longing.  
  
"Yeah," Nabiki got up, and walked to the kitchen, "I think we both can use a drink to calm down."  
  
"Ain't I underage or something?"  
  
Nabiki looked over her shoulder at Ranma, "It's not like this is going to be a habit, Ranma."  
  
"Whatever," Ranma looked at the TV, contemplating his first meeting in what would be ten years with his mother. It wasn't the most granduer of moments, but the more he thought about it, the more he yearned to reinact it, to do everything right, to not be so suspicious.  
  
His internal reverie was interrupted by a small glass set in front of him on the table. Nabiki sat on the couch next to him, and slowly sipped from wineglass. She didn't turn to Ranma, or even much acknowledged him after giving him his wine. She just stared forward, idly sipping a miniscule amount of the fermented nectar in close intervals.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Nabiki paused with the glass to her mouth, and turned to Ranma, "For?"  
  
"Finding my mom for me," Ranma replied, before taking a deep breath, and reaching for his glass. "I know you meant well, at least."  
  
After pausing to consider for a moment, she turned away to stare forward again, "You're welcome. Sorry it wasn't everything it should have been."  
  
Ranma took a slight sip, and pursed his lips at the taste, "What's this? Doesn't taste like rice wine..."  
  
"It's Italian," Nabiki responded, "Badia a Passignano Chianti Classico Reserva. Year 1998."  
  
"Um, okay..." Ranma replied, not understanding a word she had just said.  
  
Nabiki smirked, and took another sip, "One of my favorites, tastes almost like a good cherry cordial." Nabiki stood up, and started for her room, "I'm going to go read for a while, lock up if you go outside to practice."  
  
Ranma nodded, and took a bolder sip from his shotglass.  
  
___________________________  
  
Ranma stood outside of the gates of his school, hesitant to go back to Nabiki's home. He wasn't sure what to expect, particularly after last night. Even if she didn't say much, he could feel the tension radiating from her after with his mother visiting. She was agitated in a way he wasn't sure how to deal with, and could easily see that if the wrong words were said, it could get pretty nasty. Fortunately, he said something safe that managed to cut some of the edge off of the mood, but he felt that something had to be said for the effort Nabiki had given for him.  
  
Ranma knew Nabiki didn't blame him, though. It was more of her losing control of a situation than anything. That was something he could sense from her; she may not overtly be dominating or insisting on her way, but the more he thought about it, she was rather subtle in her manipulations, which were only enhanced by her natural people skills. She was a person used to getting what she wanted, or not dealing with it at all if she could avoid it. Ranma's mother had been reintroduced into their lives, and from the rather... out there mentality of his mother, she wasn't going to be easy to avoid, or control, if at all.  
  
Not for the first time since he had been introduced to his Jusenkyo curse, Ranma groaned, and wondered what else could go wrong with his life...  
  
"RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!!!"  
  
___________________________  
  
Nabiki had remained tense the whole day since the previous night, not even her favorite wine could do much to relax her. It was a great fortune that she didn't have any clients for the day, because she wasn't sure if she could handle them with her current state of mind. Paperwork didn't ask annoying questions, and she could deal or ignore it as she chose.  
  
She would have felt much better if she were able to vent her fustration the previous night. Unfortunately, that may not have been a good thing with a male, teenage, houseguest currently residing in her home. She had decided to spend the night with a good book, but the whole ordeal with Nodoka left her unable to even keep her mind on the words of one of her favorite authors.  
  
"Honestly," Nabiki thought to herself with a chagrinned smile, as she turned off the alarm to her house, and unlocked the door, "What in the deities' name am I going to do with that woman?"  
  
"Oooh! You're still glowing!"  
  
"ACK!!!!" Nabiki screamed, just as she closed the door, and whirled around to press her back against it. In the front area stood Nodoka, waiting to greet Nabiki on her return from work, "WHAT HE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!?"  
  
Nodoka tilted her head with a slightly dissappointed frown, "Aren't you glad to see your future mother-in-law again?"  
  
With an audible groan, Nabiki kicked her shoes off, and headed towards the kitchen; the cheap wine would do for the time being, "Nodoka, I believe I'm older than you, don't you think it would be ackward for me to call you that? And what are you doing here, and how did you get into my house, anyways? The alarm was even still on!"  
  
"Well..." Nodoka fretted with her obi, "I asked around, and your neighbor Ms. Kurisawa let me in. She said she had house-sit while you were on an extended vacation a while back. She was so kind and helpful!"  
  
Nabiki stopped at the entrance to the kitchen, still facing away from her uninvited guest, so Nodoka couldn't see her eye twitch. She had changed the code on her alarm system *and* changed the locks on her house because of... incidents with her former house-sitter. Ms. Kurisawa meant well, but she had a bad habit of entering unnanounced. Finally gathering her quickly fraying temper, Nabiki continued into the room, "Not that I don't... appreciate... this visit... may I ask what I owe the honor of your visit to?"  
  
"I just wanted to check up on you and my son. I was a bit concerned that someone of your age wouldn't be able to keep up with his youthful exuberance!" Nodoka gushed in pride at her Son's suspected virility, while she followed Nabiki into the kitchen.  
  
The Tendou woman turned towards Nodoka, pouring herself some ricewine, and gave the copper-haired woman a flat stare, "You know I'm only two years older than you, don't you, 'mother-in-law'?"  
  
Nodoka gave a small frown, "Now, there's no reason to start throwing ages at people..." Nodoka's frown deepened into a concerned one, "I don't look that old, do I?" She immidiately looked for a reflective surface to check for wrinkles.  
  
Nabiki closed her eyes, and silently counted to herself, before speaking, "You know? You have about as much tact as your sixteen year old son."  
  
"Oh my! I was concerned about Ranma's manners," Nodoka mused, before shrugging it off with a satisfied grin, "I guess I should have had more faith in Genma's ability to raise our son!"  
  
"You know?" Nabiki started in her best conversational tone, "I don't think I've heard you ask anything about the whereabouts of your husband. Are you even curious to if he's okay?"  
  
Nodoka blinked, "He's still alive?" Nodoka waived off any oncoming reply, not that Nabiki could give one in her incredulous state, "Anyways, to have such a fine young man with such great manners must be more than you had ever hoped for in your... fourty... fourty-five years?" Apparently, Nodoka didn't put much faith in Nabiki's claim of age.  
  
::CRINKLE!!::  
  
"DAMN IT! OW!!" Nabiki shook her bleeding hand, cut open by the wineglass that she had accidentally crushed in her hand, and becoming irritated by the burning alcohol that had been in it.  
  
"Oh, be careful, dear!" Nodoka admonished, grabbing some paper towels from the dispensor, and quickly rushing over to the older woman, "I heard it's difficult to deal with wounds when you're older."  
  
"Is there somewhere you would like me to drop you off?" Nabiki asked in an overly-sweet tone. "Like a drainage canal?" she then added silently to herself.  
  
"Actually," Nodoka started in a somewhat subdued tone, "I was hoping to spend some time with you... if that wasn't too much to ask."  
  
Nabiki's growing ire was momentarily curtailed, as she noticed the other woman's composure shift, "Um, any particular reason? Ranma won't be home I would suspect for another couple of hours."  
  
Nodoka turned away, seeming to inspect the kitchen, anywhere but where Nabiki was, "I'm disheartened to admit it, but I... I don't get the opportunity to socialize much..."  
  
"I couldn't possibly see *why*," Nabiki managed well to keep herself from saying that out loud.  
  
"...and... well," Nodoka turned back to Nabiki with a hopeful, pleading expression, "I do enjoy your company. Even if you weren't my son's fiancee, and a... tad... bit older than me, I appreciate your presence."  
  
Nabiki's mouth and eye twitched, and twitched again, before she used her uninjured hand to rube the bridge of her nose. It was rather obvious that the woman didn't get much in the way of social interaction, and coupled with her more than somewhat oblivious outlook of things, she probably didn't have many friends of her own to converse with. With a sigh of resignation, Nabiki spoke, "Come sit down, Nodoka, I'll get us both something to drink."  
  
Nodoka immidiately brightened, "Splended! You are most certainly the type of woman any mother would be proud to call 'daughter-in-law'!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever, Nodoka..." Nabiki replied, uncommitadely.  
  
"Please, if it's too much to ask, call me 'Mother'," Mrs. Saotome requested.  
  
"Yes, that *would* be too much to ask," Nabiki said under her breath, as she was walking back to the cabinet she kept her alcohol in, the phone rang, "Give me a second to answer this." The Tendou woman continued to cradle her hand with the wad of paper towels, and then balled her injured hand around them to continue stifling the bleeding, "Hello, Nabiki Tendou speaking..."  
  
Nodoka came into the hall, finding Nabiki's expression darkening, before she closed her eyes in irritation. "I see, I'll be there in a little bit." Nabiki hung up the phone, almost slamming it into the cradle.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nodoka enquired a bit hesitatingly.  
  
"Your son's been in a fight at school," Nabiki quipped, heading back to the kitchen to gather her keys.  
  
"Oh my, that's certainly manly of him..."  
  
Nabiki stopped, and looked at the other woman, "You don't encourage this behavior, do you?"  
  
"I guess it isn't proper, is it?" Nodoka enquired, somewhat unsure.  
  
Nabiki only shook her head, "Come on."  
  
"Would you like me to drive? You had been drinking, after all."  
  
"I didn't drink all that much," Nabiki said as she walked to the door.  
  
"But I've been told that older women have greater difficulty with alcohol," Nodoka replied with concern.  
  
"Nodoka..."  
  
The woman called tilted her head innocently, while staring at the back of Nabiki's, "yes, dear?"  
  
Nabiki decided to open the door, and walk out, instead of giving into her dark, suddenly overbearing urges. "Hmm, poor dear must be going senile, to forget what she was going to say like that..."  
  
___________________________  
  
"But it wasn't my fault!" Ranma proclaimed adimantly, as he looked between the vice principle, his mother, and Nabiki. Nabiki and the vice principle wore disapproving looks, while his mother had one of confusion.  
  
The boy sitting next to Ranma scoffed, and leaned deeper into his seat, earning Nabiki's sideways glance. "Can either of you explain why you two were duking it out on school grounds in the first place?" Nabiki asked in a tone that brooked no more than the answer she wanted.  
  
"The two of you managed some substantial property damage in your little debaucle," the principle added.  
  
"Hey! HE attacked me!" Ranma pointed over to Ryoga, causing the fanged boy to growl in response.  
  
"Shut up, Ranma! If you hadn't run out on our fight in the first place, none of this would have happened!"  
  
"Oh dear, running out on a fight isn't very manly," Nodoka interjected, fidgeting with her hands.  
  
Ranma baulked at the comment, just as Nabiki did, and quickly defended himself, "But I waited THREE DAYS for this jerk to show up!"  
  
"And on the FOURTH DAY, you ran away!" Ryoga argued, heatedly.  
  
"I.. I don't know..." Nodoka hemmed and hawed, before turning to Nabiki for help.  
  
"IT WAS POP'S FAULT! HE MADE ME LEAVE!"  
  
The older woman shook her head, "Forget it... Ryoga was it? You forfeitted the fight when you didn't show up the first day."  
  
"B-But..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it," Nabiki cut him off with a sharp glare that made the fanged boy shirk back, "The both of you, however, will be punished for this. Your principle can come up with whatever means for this."  
  
"I... but..."  
  
"What did I just say?" Nabiki asked Ranma in a low voice. Realizing it was futile, Ranma nodded, and slumped into his seat. At the dejected sight, Nabiki felt a slight pang for Ranma, but quickly stomped it down.  
  
"Well, for the time being, Ranma is suspended from school for a few days," the vice principle responded, before looking at Ranma's records, "Nabiki, as his current listed guardian, I trust you'll ensure he returns Thurday of next week? We should have some... extracirricular assignments prepared for him then."  
  
"I will," Nabiki replied, sighing.  
  
"Well, we still have yet to contact this young man's parents, so you may take your leave. Ms. Tendou, Ms... um..."  
  
Nodoka stood up, and bowed, "Oh, Mrs. Saotome, Ranma's mother..."  
  
The principle bowed, somewhat embarrassed not getting their names recalled the first time, before something clicked, "Um. Mrs. Saotome? But... if Nabiki's Ranma's guardian..." He then looked between Nodoka and Nabiki, who stared back at him obliviously, and unaware of their proximity to each other when they came to standing.  
  
The vice principle blushed, and sat back down, "Um, of course. I-I'm sorry this lesben-pleasantne-unpleasantness came about."  
  
Nabiki gave him a light smile of apology, "As are we, good evening Mr. Godai." With a sharp glare, she turned to the pigtailed boy, "Come, Ranma."  
  
With the gait of a condemned man Ranma complied. Nabiki lead Ranma out the room, with Nodoka bringing up the rear. Once he was sure they were gone, the principle mumbled to himself about how liberal this day and age was, before turning to address the other boy that had been amidst the fight. From the dazed expression and bloody nose Ryoga wore, he presumed the boy had come to the same conclusion of the relationship between Ranma's mother and Guardian that he had.  
  
___________________________  
  
The car trip had been mercifully quiet for Ranma, who didn't expect the peace to last for long, once they arrived at Nabiki's home. once they did arrive, Ranma was marched straight into the living room, and gestured to sit on the couch. Nodoka sat on the seat next to him, as Nabiki paced before them.  
  
Nabiki internally groaned at the situation, here she was diciplining some other woman's son; she was supposed to be Ranma's fiancee, not his mother!  
  
Both Ranma and Nodoka looked at Nabiki in concern, when she stopped suddenly with an incredulous look on her face. "Is something wrong, daughter?" Nodoka asked, breaking Nabiki from her shock.  
  
The Tendou woman was shocked at the thought, but quickly shook it off when Nodoka addressed her. She nodded to the red-headed woman, and turned to Ranma, "Explain yourself."  
  
"I was just minding my own business, and that jerk jumped out at me, shouting for me to die! Before I know it, we're trying to beat the crap outta each other... well, he's trying, I'm succeeding," Ranma amended with a smirk.  
  
"Spare us your arrogance, and just keep going," Nabiki replied in an unamused tone.  
  
Ranma frowned, but did as he was told, "Well, I was trying to end the fight peacefully, but then he had to go an insult me by call'n me a girl, and I couldn't let it end there! So I..."  
  
"So you perpetuated the fight because he insulted you," Nabiki interjected, giving Ranma a sideways glare.  
  
"Hey! I... well..." Ranma suddenly quelled, "I... guess..."  
  
"I don't see the problem in that," Nodoka added her own two cents, "Ranma merely defended his manliness."  
  
"You're not helping, Nodoka," Nabiki countered, before turning away, "Ranma, what was this fight all about, anyways? Do you even know?"  
  
"Not really," Ranma answered, thinking about it, "It could be about that whole bread fued thing back in junior high, but i woulda thought he forgot about that by now..."  
  
"Bread fued?" Nabiki questionsed, "If you tell me this was all over bread, there's gonna be hell to pay..."  
  
Ranma clamped up tight, deciding not to tell Nabiki the story.  
  
Nabiki didn't like what the silence was suggesting, "oh deities, it was over bread, wasn't it?"  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"fighting over bread isn't very manly." Nodoka interjected.  
  
This time, Nabiki didn't baulk with Ranma, "No, it isn't. Until you can return to school... your grounded, Ranma." Nabiki had to think of how to properly punish Ranma, "No games or TV until then."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Nabiki paused, not liking the rather cavalier way he responded. Of course, he didn't really care to play videogames or watch TV, did he? "Alright then... um... no practicing the art!"  
  
That gave Ranma pause. Fortunately for him, his mother interjected, "i'm afraid that my son cannot be derilect in his responsibilities as a martial artist. He must practice."  
  
Nabiki growled in fustration, and ignored the smug expression on Ranma's face, "Fine! Go to your room until I can think of something!"  
  
Ranma shrugged in indifference, but did as he was told. Once Ranma's door was closed, Nabiki slumped into the seat where Ranma had been sitting, drained. She didn't turn to look at Nodoka for several long moments, and still hadn't when she finally addressed her, "Why aren't you taking Ranma back home with you?"  
  
"Well, I don't think it would be wise not to separate the two of you," Nodoka replied, folding her hands across her lap.  
  
"You're still not on this engagement nonsense, are you?"  
  
Nodoka gave Nabiki a knowing smile, "The two of you have much to work out, yes, but it shall work out in the end, I can see it."  
  
"Heh," Nabiki said, leaning deeper into the plush cushioning, "You sound like my older sister used to."  
  
"My condolences," Nodoka replied, "She must have lived a good, long life."  
  
"No," Nabiki corrected, "I mean when she was a teen, she used to say things like that. She's not dead..." Nabiki paused, and then gave Nodoka a sideways glance, once she had finally caught the back-handed jab about age again. "Nodoka, it's not going to work out between me and Ranma, no matter how much you or your husband seemed disallusioned about it."  
  
"Are you that jaded about love, Nabiki-chan?"  
  
Nabiki blinked at the familiar term, "Huh?"  
  
Nodoka sighed, and stood, "If my husband arranged it, it is a matter most likely of honor between two families. Even if you two fail to appreciate what you were given, you are still obligated to one another."  
  
"Nodoka, as you seem so fond of putting it, I'm too old to probably be marrying your son... I'm probably too old to be marrying at all."  
  
"Nonsense," Nodoka admonished, "Even if you are old, you are never too old to love another. You don't seem as if you have many men in your life, why not give Ranma a chance?"  
  
"I have plenty of men in my life..." three of them; my father, my brother in law, and Tofu. "And I'm not as old as you keep thinking I am."  
  
"Then I was mistaken, forgive me." Ranma's mother bowed in apology, before continuing, "But, I can guarentee that none of them are as loving, as charismatic, or such an overall catch as my son." Nodoka laid a hand on Nabiki's shoulder, "If you were to throw this chance away, you may end up alone for the remainder of your life. You are a charming woman that understand propriety in life. It would be a shame if you had nothing of a legacy to leave behind."  
  
"Maybe," Nabiki stated, sighing, "Would you like me to take you home?"  
  
Nodoka smiled, and removed her hand from Nabiki, "I thank you for the offer, but I have several errands I will need to run before returning directly home. You I suspect have a great deal to consider for the evening."  
  
Nabiki nodded, "Thanks, then. I can't say I honestly wanted to go back out again, I'm feeling kind of drained."  
  
"Understandable, the way you had handled your fiance was quite admirable."  
  
Nabiki allowed her fustration to show at the comment, "Whatever."  
  
Nodoka gave Nabiki one last sly smile, before heading to the door, "Good evening, daughter-in-law. I hope you consider deeply what I have said."  
  
"I will," Nabiki replied quietly. She continued to stare at the powered off TV, well after the front door had closed, "What do you know?" Nabiki chuckled, before switching the TV on with the remote, "The dingy little bat is capable of saying something thought invoking after all..." 


	7. Chapter 6

'Older'  
  
Nabiki sat on her couch, savoring the silence that permeated her home. She wasn't aware of what Ranma was doing at the moment, but allowed him to whatever privacy he was currently indulging. She hadn't give much thought to his punishment, nor did she have any allusions that she could come up with anything that would be sufficiently diciplining.  
  
Ranma, as far as she could discern, was rather used to a spartan existance; few posessions, lack of luxuries that she herself exeedingly took for granted, dicipline to bear most harsh but tolerable conditions. Sending him to his room was the best she could think of.  
  
Nabiki sighed, as she leaned back, and laid her arms on the backrest of the couch. She didn't even believe it was really Ranma's fault, the whole fight, she had saught to punish him on the principle of it all. This was a civilized society they lived in, so regardless of what romantic ideals he had garnered on that ten year training trip, fighting was not welcome nowadays. Past that, she didn't blame him at all.  
  
Nabiki didn't know the other boy, so she chose not to judge him, but Ranma had a noble character she could tell. The type of character that moved to disregard as many slights against him that he could overlook. Sincerely, she could believe he had forgiven her for the pervert comment, but she had to apologise to appease her own concience, and sooth her integrity. She knew the right thing to do, she was an adult, and it behooved her to prove so.  
  
On that, she sincerely doubted that Ranma had intentionally instigated the fight, and more than likely did a good deal to cease conflict before it truly got out of hand. Whatever the grudge the Hibiki boy had against Ranma was strong enough for him to disregard any attempts to quell him.  
  
Maybe it would help her to decide his punishment, if she knew what it was that started the fight, and the details behind it. There had to be more to it than a petty bread feud. She made her way up the thin spiral staircase to the second level of her home, and to the door of Ranma's room. Thankfully, the door was well ajar, and it was quiet on the other side, so she didn't believe she would be intruding on anything. She peered inside, finding the reason Ranma had been silent.  
  
Ranma sat in the corner of the room that was only adourned with a bedmat, a couple of mangas, and a somewhat empty travel pack. A cursory glance to the closet had shown a sparse few outfits hanging within. Ranma wasn't asleep, but in a meditative state from what Nabiki could surmise. His breathing was slow and even, as he sat in lotus position with his hands cupped in his lap. She could almost feel the tranquility radiating from him, he had to have had much practice, she decided.  
  
Meditation was something she couldn't do very well, feeling she lacked the patience for it. But, Ranma, she couldn't help but find him adorable in his relaxed concentration. She leaned up against the doorframe, studying how peaceful he seemed, and once again considered if he was capable of any intentional harm. Once again, the answer was no, but this time it was resounding and firm. Ranma was probably the most innocent of men she had ever dealt with in her life. His open honesty endeared her far more than a sly look, suave pick up line, or resounding confidense. Unwittingly, she may have discovered what she-  
  
"Yo, earth to Nabiki. You in there?"  
  
Nabiki immidiately snapped to attention, "Huh?"  
  
Ranma frowned slightly, "You've been staring at me with that goofy grin on your face for a couple of minutes now. Ya got something to tell me?" Ranma frowned a bit, deciding he wasn't particularly comfortable with that look, "Ah... did you and... um... Mom decide on a punishment for me?"  
  
Nabiki was too flustered to notice his rather blunt observation, "Ah... about earlier, Ranma... we need to talk. Feel like going out?" What the hell did I just do?  
  
Ranma blinked a couple of times, before nodding slowly, "Sure, I have no problem with that." Truthfully, as long as it was somewhere other than his room. He didn't want to practice, for fear of irritating Nabiki further, so decided to work on his most neglected part of his training. Geez, did he suddenly remember why he avoided this part so much, was it ever boring!  
  
Nabiki gave Ranma a weak smile, before suddenly bolting from the door. Ranma stared after where Nabiki was, listening to her slightly frantic footsteps down the stairway. "I wonder what that was all about?  
  
______________________  
  
Nabiki adjusted her cherrywood colored turtleneck for the umpteenth time since she had left her room, about twenty minutes ago. After picking an imagine piece of lint from her charcoal slacks, she called up the stairs for her houseguest, "Ranma, are you ready?"  
  
Ranma walked down the stairway, pausing midway when he saw Nabiki, "Hey, why'd you change?"  
  
Nabiki was about to answer in sarcasm to the question that had a rather obvious answer, before her mouth snapped shut; why *did* she change?" Snapping herself from that internal debate, Nabiki gave Ranma a onceover, "Were you planning on wearing that?"  
  
"Huh?" Ranma looked down at his pants and chinese shirt with the sleeves rolled up, "Something wrong with it?"  
  
"Wern't you wearing that earlier?"  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Yeah?"  
  
Nabiki groaned audibly, "Fine, whatever, let's just get going!"  
  
"Geez, you're in a mood," Ranma mumbled, as he came up to Nabiki, and blinked, "What's with all the make up?"  
  
"We're going out, it pays to look at least presentable," Nabiki snapped, "Is there a problem with that?"  
  
"Ah... no, no," Ranma placated, "Well, it looks kinda, nice, is all."  
  
"Oh..." Nabiki replied, immidiately quelled, "Thank you."  
  
"It makes you look a lot younger." Nabiki's glance turned into a sharp glare, warning Ranma he had just stepped onto dangerous ground, "Ah, I mean you're not as old as you usually look! ACK! I mean you look beautiful reallyIdidn'tmeananythingbyit!"  
  
Ranma stopped his babbling, when he finally noticed the blank expression on Nabiki's face. He took a couple of steps back to get some distance before addressing her again, "Ah, are you okay?"  
  
"L-let's just get going, okay, Ranma?" Nabiki studdered, before making a brisk walk for the door. Ranma stood there for a few seconds, unable to guage his hostess's sudden mood.  
  
Nabiki was already in the car when he got out the door. Ranma locked up, and set the alarm, before quietly getting in the passenger side of the vehicle. Ranma chose to remain quiet as the drove off, hoping Nabiki would make the opening conversation.  
  
Several minutes after their departure, a figure landed on the rooftop of Nabiki's home. She was sure this was the correct place now, as the man with the outlander's panda described to her. It was also a great help that he 'generously' paid for her flight to Japan.   
  
Jumping down to the front, the lavender haired woman frowned, as she couldn't hear any sounds from within. She doubted anyone was asleep inside, presuming it too early, and decided that it may be best to hide in the yard behind the house to not attract attention to herself. Soon, oh so soon, the troublesome redhead that had managed to give her the slip will meet her destined fate at Shampoo's hands...  
  
______________________  
  
Ranma stared incredulously at the doorway of the heavily packed nightclub in Ikebukuro that Nabiki lead him to, "You expect us to talk in *there*?" Even from outside, at about ten meters away, he still had to shout.  
  
Nabiki gave Ranma a smirk, "That's not where we're heading."  
  
The reply puzzled Ranma, as he was still being lead towards the source of the loud, thrumming techno music. Just as they got inside the building, Nabiki turned to her right, and dragged Ranma with her. After a few feet, Ranma was being tugged up a flight of stairs, partially obscured by the dark, and then another flight of stairs. Darkness gave away to soft, ambiant light, as he and Nabiki entered into what was obviously the attic of the four story building. Soft acoustic rock provided a calmer alternative against the hard rave beats below them by several stories.  
  
Scents of well-prepared food let Ranma know how hungry he was, as he looked around at all the other pedestrians of the cozy club Nabiki had brought him to. Once again they were ascending stairs, placing them on a balcony that overlooked the band playing for the small crowd. There were plenty of seats around at ground level, but Ranma presumed that Nabiki preferred the view of where they were now.  
  
"What is this place?" Ranma enquired, looking around, and studying the wood framework; nary any other building material could be seen around the room, giving it a certain rustic feel that had Ranma more relaxed than he had been in a while.  
  
"Just a little something I discovered a while back," Nabiki replied, non-chilantly. Saying no more, the older woman motioned one of the sparse few waiters over, "You hungry, Ranma?"  
  
"Yeah, um, am I gonna get a menu or something?"  
  
"A Kirin Ichiban Shibori for me, and a plate of steamed green soybeans for the both of us to start out with. What did you want to drink, Ranma?"  
  
Ranma wasn't sure what to order, but very well knew he wasn't old enough to get what Nabiki was, "Ah... peach soda, if you have it..."  
  
"We'll send someone down to the vending machine on the side of the building," the waitress replied, jokingly, before taking off with their initial order.  
  
Ranma turned to Nabiki, who was watching the band below them, "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
Without turning to the pigtailed boy, Nabiki replied, "Ranma, are you okay living with me for the time being?"  
  
"Ah..." Ranma was caught off-guard by the question, allowing the woman to continue.  
  
"You're mother told me she didn't want to seperate the two of us, and quite frankly, I'm a bit hesitant to hand you over to her."  
  
Ranma understood what Nabiki was referring to, and wasn't all too enthuesiastic about returning to live with his mother, himself. "I know what you mean. Man, that bites. My mom's loony, and my dad's an idiot." Ranma looked away with a wistful expression, "Doesn't leave too much promise for me, huh?"  
  
Ranma nearly jolted, when he felt Nabiki's hand lay on his. "I think you're doing pretty well, considering," Nabiki consoled, gently rubbing the back of Ranma's hand. About that moment, the waitress came back, handing Nabiki an amber bottle with a frosted mug, and Ranma a glass of ice and a can of peach soda. She then set a bowl of steamed cold green soybeans between them, each dusted with seasoned salt.  
  
The waitress then waited patiently, as Ranma stared blankly at her. "Decide what you want?" The waitress asked, politely.  
  
"We haven't even seen a menu, yet!" Ranma argued, before Nabiki interjected.  
  
"Two plates of shrimp fried noodles. One with extra fresh ginger."  
  
The waitress nodded, before walking off.  
  
"Ranma..."  
  
The pigtailed boy gave Nabiki his undivided attention, as she looked down at the band. The moment before she spoke, Ranma watched raptly, as the woman wet her mouth with a subtle sip of beer; barely moving her slender jawline that lacked of any babyfat to inbibe the mellow flavored nectar. He almost snapped back, when Nabiki turned towards him, "I can't honestly say how long this is going to be going on, but it looks like you'll be with me a while."  
  
"Yeah," Ranma absently replied, casting his eyes down to the group below.  
  
"I haven't had a man living with me before, so I think we'll have to watch for one another every so often." Nabiki picked up one of the seasoned steamed soybeans, and placed it against her lips. With the index and thumb on each hand, she squeezed the contents of the pod against her lips, where she softly sucked them into her mouth, allowing some of the seasoning to dragged into her mouth by her lips. She placed the discarded pod into an empty bowl that was given to them for their convenience, and continued, not noticing the way Ranma was staring at her.  
  
"I'll admit, I'm probably not the best person to live with, but if we work together on this..." Nabiki turned to Ranma with a warm smile, "We'll get though this yet. So, you with me, Saotome?"  
  
"Uh, sure, I guess..."  
  
Nabiki gave a curt nod in satisfaction, before turning to watch the floorshow.  
  
______________________  
  
Shampoo cursed the time difference between her own home, and Japan, and then cursed herself for succombing to it. She had been running herself ragged in pursuit of her redhead nemesis, taxing her tracking skills (and her somewhat limited Japanese) to great limits. And now, once she had finally found what was to be the home of the outlander girl, she fell asleep, and probably missed her returning.  
  
At the sound of a door opening, Shampoo jumped from the patio chair she had been slumbering in, and leapt to the roof, just in time to escape the notice of a woman with chin length hair approximately the age of a seasoned warrior. Not being the one Shampoo wanted, she waited patiently to see if her prey would also exit. She watched the woman stretch the morning kinks from her limbs, before going into a stance that Shampoo identified as Chinese Kempo. After several moment's pause, she began a graceful dance that belayed the practical teachings of kempo, which saught proficiency over form, yet still retained a great deal of potency and efficiency in ability. Just from several moments of observation, Shampoo recognized the form well enough, and knew she was at the right place. The woman obviously wasn't a practiced warrior, most likely a hobbyist martial artist that trained to keep in shape, but the moves were still eerily similar.  
  
A certain vibrancy radiated from Nabiki, as she moved through her morning katas. Last night, she had completely forgot the talk she was supposed to have with Ranma about his situation with Ryoga, and instead chose to just enjoy his company. His companionship made her feel comfortable and secure, like she was able to relax and be unconcerned about everyday things; big or little. It was a therapeutic sensation, much like the aftermath of a soothing bath. Neither ended up saying much to one another throughout the night, but the silence between them was comforting and pleasant. Still, as much as she didn't mind the delay, she and Ranma would have to discuss things before they turn up to be a problem again.  
  
Just then, a new problem dropped to the ground in front of Nabiki, causing her to pause in mid kick. "Um... hello..."  
  
The young girl with lavender hair pointed at her with what looked like a beachball on a stick before addressing her, "Where Ranma?"  
  
Nabiki slowly relaxed from her kick, suddenly finding the invigorating feeling she had gained drained away from her. Given the hostile motion of the girl, and the demand for the pigtailed boy, Nabiki surmised who the girl probably was. With an expression of distain mixed with disappointment and barely contained hurt, Nabiki shouted towards the house, "Ranma, someone here for you."  
  
Within moments, the pigtailed boy strolled into the backyard, "Who, it's not Ryoga, is it? It's too early in the..."  
  
Ranma stopped, once he caught sight of the lavender-haired girl, and bolted back into the house. Shampoo blinked, after watching the boy run off, before turning back to a puzzled and irritated Nabiki, "Where Ranma?"  
  
Nabiki turned back to the girl, any trace of irritation replaced with even more dumbfoundment.  
  
______________________  
  
"Dad..." Kaoru began in a timid tone, as he approached his father preparing to open the clinic for the morning.  
  
"Yes son?" Tofu looked up from setting out supplies needed for his early morning patients, giving his son his full attention.  
  
"Well... y-you know that problem you had with Mom? I mean how she made it difficult for you to... concentrate?" Kaoru fidgeted, while his father stared at him. Finally, after a few moments of silence, Tofu turned back to his duties.  
  
"Yes, your mother had that affect on me. Any particular reason you brought it up?"  
  
Tofu's eldest son took a deep breath, here it goes, "You see, Dad, I'm having... having the same problem..."  
  
Slowly, Tofu turned to look back at his son, and allowed a grin of amusement to cross his face. "I see," Tofu stated in a prideful voice, "So, who's the lucky lady?"  
  
Kaoru turned away with a chagrinned expression, "Uh, truth is, I don't know. I can't even get myself to ask what her name is..."  
  
Tofu chuckled, "That is bad."  
  
"If you saw her, you'd understand," Kaoru quickly stated, "She's cute, I mean REALLY cute! And she's a real redhead, too!"  
  
Tofu nodded, "Foreign exchange student?"  
  
Even though his father didn't see it, Kaoru shook his head, "Nope! She doesn't even go to Furinkan. She's also Japanese!"  
  
Tofu paused, and turned to his son, "Natural redhead? That's highly unusual." Tofu leaned towards his son, and patted him on the shoulder, "She sounds like quite a girl. I wish you the best of luck with her."  
  
"Well... there's a favor I need to ask you, Dad..."  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
Kaoru leaned onto the counter with his arms, "She's staying at Aunt Nabiki's. I was wondering... if you can... well... you know my problem and..."  
  
Tofu spared his son his nervous pleading, "Sure, I wouldn't mind meeting the girl that has my son so smitten. Maybe I can also ask Nabiki about helping me set you up with a date or two?"  
  
"N-NO! J-just a name would be nice..." Kaoru chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. From the stories his mother used to tell him of his father and her courtship, he didn't think he could properly handle anything with the cute little redhead so soon.  
  
Tofu shook his head, and went back to work with a light smile on his face.  
  
______________________  
  
Shampoo dashed into the house, realizing that the pigtailed boy most assuradly knew the whereabouts of the outlander girl, and was running to warn her. "STOP! YOU TAKE SHAMPOO TO RANMA, YES!"  
  
"NO! I WON'T TAKE YOU TO RANMA!" Ranma shouted out, rushing out the front door. Shampoo barely heard the door open, and rushed in pursuit. Hopping to get his left shoe on while running, Ranma looked behind himself to see if the crazy Chinese chick was still chasing him.  
  
"SHAMPOO SAY STOP!!!"  
  
Yeah, she was, unfortunately. Ranma groaned to the heavens, as he ran around the corner, and desparingly asked what he did to deserve this. His answer was a sudden deluge.  
  
"SHAMPOO WANT RANMA SO CAN KI-" Shampoo stopped, finding her redheaded prey wiping water from her eyes. "RANMA! SHAMPOO KILL!!!"  
  
Ranma finished wiping the water from her eyes, just in time to see the sword heading for her neck. "Eep!"  
  
The pigtailed girl ducked, just in time, and then leapt straight up. Shampoo followed her with her eyes, before leaping after the girl. Ranma landed on the balcony of the woman still holding an upturned pail, quickly pulled a sheet from the balcony clothesline, and turned to the woman, "You owe me."  
  
The woman stared incredulously, as the girl tossed the bedsheet into the lavender haired foreign girl's face, before leaping to another balcony, then to the roof, and out of sight.  
  
Shampoo landed in a heap on the ground, quickly cutting through the blanket with her sword. She growled, when she found the girl nowhere in sight.  
  
______________________  
  
Ranma dragged herself back into the house sighing in relief for losing the psycho Amazon chick. Great, just great, first she meets an old aquaintance that wants to kill him, now she gets reintroduced to a recent aquaintance that wants to kill her. At least there wasn't a median that needed to be covered.  
  
"Old girlfriend?"  
  
Ranma froze, startled at the sharp chill in Nabiki's voice. Quickly recovering, the redhead turned her exasperated expression on her hostes. "Girlfriend? She's trying to KILL ME!"  
  
"So an angry ex-girlfriend?"  
  
"It's not like that! Back when I was in China, I beat the girl in some village tournament. She got mad, and gave me this kiss that promised she would chase me to the ends of the earth and kill me! Since then, she's been hunting me all over China!"  
  
Nabiki's expression remained firm, as she nodded, and digested the information, "And now, she's found you here to Japan."  
  
With a sigh, Ranma nodded her head.  
  
"And I'm presuming you just lost her?"  
  
Ranma nodded her head again.  
  
"And you come back here, where she first found you."  
  
Ranma began to nod her head once more, and stopped mid nod.  
  
"DIE! RANMA!!!"  
  
The expectant look on Nabiki's face turned into a confirming one, and she nodded once, as the redheaded girl's eyes went wide.  
  
Nabiki jumped back, as Ranma twisted away from the bonbori mace lunge, followed up by a horizontal sword swipe, cutting through the doorframe of the kitchen. At the damage suddenly done, Ms. Tendou realized that just how problmatic the situation was about to become. "No... oh no..."  
  
Ranma ducked under a stab of Shampoo's mace, allowing it to connect with the all too delicate wall that she had been against, leaving a sizable hole. At the sight, Nabiki's mouth twitched, while her mind attempted to wrap itself around the gravity of the situation.  
  
"STOP! NOT IN THE HOUSE!" Nabiki finally managed to shout, as she quickly stalked after the two.  
  
Ranma somersaulted over the couch, just as Shampoo cleaved down where she had been. A 360 kick aimed at Ranma's head connected with the lamp on the endtable instead.  
  
"M... my couch..." Nabiki whispered in shock. She loved that couch, took her ages to find one that suited her so well. Took her twice as long to break it in to her liking.  
  
"WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!?" Ranma's desperate shout got Nabiki's attention again, as she looked up, to find Ranma turn towards Shampoo, ready for her next move. The older woman's eyes went wide, as Shampoo's deadly smirk grew, thinking she had the redhead pinned finally. Her sword wound back for a deep beheading diagonal strike that she figured the flightly girl would have a great deal of difficulty evading.  
  
Ranma's face grew firm, as she prepared to leap in any direction, while bracing herself against the rather expensive fifty-two inch, wide screen, high definition TV.  
  
Nabiki just couldn't let that happen to her baby. "RANMA, SHAMPOO, STOP! SHAN PU, TIN!!!"  
  
Both girls suddenly froze, and turned to the heavily breathing middle aged woman with startled expressions. Shampoo had paused in mid-lunge with her sword raised high, and tipped over on balance, causing for Ranma to have to catch her in her pose.   
  
______________________  
  
Nabiki stared down at the two girls, setting on different halves of her couch. As difficult as it was, she was remaining calm. But in compromise, she allowed her irritation to show in her expression.  
  
Nabiki wasn't much taller than either of the girls, and much less skilled in the art than the two of them, but the unamused look on her face was enough to keep both Shampoo and Ranma quelled and sedate.  
  
Nabiki first looked towards Ranma, before speaking in a wry tone, "So, Ranma, any one else you would like me to know about that will probably be hunting for your hide?"  
  
Ranma smiled nervously, "Uh... technically, I only knew about Shampoo here. Ryoga was kinda a surprise."  
  
"Funny, Ranma. Try not to make jokes when I'm not happy with you." Ranma almost scowled, until Nabiki's intensified on her. The redhead kept her mouth shut, and a chagrinned expression on her face.  
  
Once she was sure Ranma wouldn't make any more noise, Nabiki turned to Shampoo, and began speaking in the standard Mandarin dialect she had learned. Shampoo turned her nose in distain, before replying. The answer Nabiki recieved caused her to throw her hands up in annoyance.  
  
"What? What she say?" Ranma asked, upset at not being able to follow the conversation.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" Nabiki asked in a sharp tone.  
  
Ranma shook her head, "Um, no, you told me not to make jokes."  
  
Nabiki was about to give an angry retort, before she stopped, and calmed herself, "I just asked Shampoo if she was even legally in this country. She just told me that Amazon vengance knows you national boundaries."  
  
Shampoo glared at Ranma, and spoke some more to Nabiki, earning the woman's unamused gaze. Nabiki answered back, causing Shampoo to snort. Rolling her eyes, Nabiki asked Shampoo another question, and the Amazon complied with a lengthy answer.  
  
After several minutes, Nabiki just stared at Shampoo, before slowly drawing her eyes over to Ranma, "She wants to kill you for beating her in a village tournament."  
  
"Ah, that's about the size of it, yeah..." Ranma shifted nervously, before Shampoo returned to scowl at the other girl. Ranma smiled weakly, and tried to edge herself deeper into her side of the halved couch.  
  
"What next? Anybody interested in killing you for walking on the wrong side of the street?" Nabiki asked, sarcastically.  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Uh, maybe..."  
  
Nabiki addressed Shampoo, who heatedly replied back. Nabiki's tone suddenly became sharper and angrier, causing Shampoo to baulk, and pout slightly. Fearing next she would be the center of attention, Ranma attempted to slink away. Before she even got off the couch, without turning to look at her, Nabiki snapped her fingers, and pointed at Ranma for her to stay put; the whole time not missing a beat of the discussion with Shampoo.  
  
Ms. Tendou's tone suddenly elevated, as she leaned closer into Shampoo's face, causing the other girl to lean back deeper into her seat. When Nabiki finished, Shampoo nodded her head slowly.  
  
Nabiki sighed after leaning away from the girl, turned her back to Shampoo, and dragged her fingers through her chinlength hair. Nabiki ashed Shampoo something in a resigned tone, seemingly unaware of the faces the lavender haired girl was making behind her back. Ranma dismissed that thought, when Nabiki added something in a sharp tone, and Shampoo immidiately ceased, chagrinned.  
  
The Amazon threw Ranma a withering glance, before she reached down the front of her outfit, and pulled out a dog-eared book. Nabiki turned around, said something to Shampoo, and retrieved the book. Flipping through it until she came to a page apparently Shampoo stated to her, Nabiki read it, before her expression became deadpanned.  
  
Nabiki asked something of Shampoo in an incredulous tone, causing Shampoo to reply harshly. Ranma could almost understand the 'you can't be serious' tone in Nabiki's voice, as she began to rubbed her index and forefinger against the sides of her nose. Once again, Shampoo argued, and stared defiantly at Nabiki.  
  
"Yeah, well your people are barbaric," Nabiki mumbled under her breath, low enough that she hoped Ranma wouldn't catch it.  
  
"Shampoo understand what you say."  
  
Nabiki ignored Shampoo's quip, as she turned back to Ranma, "You know about the laws of her people that they have to kill outsider women that defeat them, right?"  
  
"Um, not really?" Ranma replied with a cutely questioning lilt.  
  
Nabiki's expression was far from amused, "Well, maybe we can minimize the damage..." With that, Nabiki quickly walked into the kitchen. For almost a minute, Shampoo glared at the redhead next to her, as the water from the sink faucet could be heard. Nabiki finally returned, walking up behind the nervous redhead with a glass of water, before she upended it onto Ranma.  
  
"OW, hot!" Ranma shook his hair to relieve some of the access water, before he realized that Shampoo was staring at him in dumbfoundment. Nabiki began to explain something to Shampoo, and the only word Ranma understood was 'Jusenkyo'.  
  
Shampoo shook her head, "Is still girl-type Ranma who defeat Shampoo. Kiss of death still apply."  
  
"Well, you can't kill him," Nabiki replied in Japanese. Nabiki walked back to the kitchen, before returning without the glass, but a chair from her dining room. She sat in it across the coffee table, looking directly at Shampoo and Ranma. She focused her attention on Shampoo, and once again began to speak in Mandarin.  
  
Shampoo bowed her head, and spoke softly, but loud enough for Nabiki to understand. Ranma noticed the sympathy growing on Nabiki's face, before she got out of her chair, and kneeled in front of Shampoo. Placing a hand on Shampoo's shoulder, Nabiki said something, that earned a nod from the younger girl. Nabiki brought her index finger of her free hand up, as if to began another point. She told Shampoo something in an extremely stern voice, causing Shampoo to look at her, and nod again.  
  
Nabiki stood up, and looked towards the extra bedroom across from hers downstairs, "Shampoo, do you have much with you?"  
  
Shampoo shook her head, and continued to speak in Mandarin. Nabiki gave a light snort, "Well, I guess we'll be doing a bit of shopping for you. It's the least I guess I can do for what you're having to go through because of Ranma."  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault she was crazy enough to follow me all around the world!" Ranma interjected, offended at the blame.  
  
Nabiki turned a sharp glare at him, "It's not her fault either that she can't return home until she's killed you, all because you got a case of the munchies."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ranma..." Nabiki started in a softer tone, "It was either have her after you, or half the village warriors after you. When you ate their first prize, even if Shampoo was the one to win it, if you hadn't defeated her, you would have been hunted down by every warrior that had participated in the tournament. I doubt you would have gotten as far as you had if that were the case."  
  
"Hey! I didn't know!" Ranma defended himself, starting to feel a bit more guilty.  
  
"Not about their rules, but you should have known in the first place not to steal."  
  
"Who said I was stealing?"  
  
"You take village feast no asking. Is stealing to Shampoo."  
  
Ranma was about to speak up against that, before his mouth snapped shut. After a few moments of consideration, he slumped into his seat, "I guess I didn't look at it that way. Heh, I was just following Pop's example."  
  
"Ranma, I promise you, if you grow up to be like your father..." Nabiki warned, not sure what she would do if that were the case.  
  
Shampoo nodded, "Wife duty to keep husband in line."  
  
Nabiki gave Shampoo a sideways glance, as Ranma baulked, "I thought you said the Kiss of Marraige didn't apply, since Ranma was a girl when he defeated you."  
  
Shampoo blinked, "Shampoo no steal airen from Sharp woman."  
  
"Who's this 'sharp woman'?" Nabiki enquired, pretty sure she knew the answer, but just wanted confirmation.  
  
"You is. Sharp like good blade. Talk good when fighting is no needed, like Elder." Shampoo paused, unsure of her explanation. Again, she reverted to Mandarin.  
  
"I see," Nabiki replied, once Shampoo finished, before turning back to Ranma with a smirk.  
  
"What?" the pigtailed boy enquired, nervously.  
  
Nabiki chuckled, before turning back to Shampoo, and speaking once again to her to where Ranma couldn't understand what she was saying. Shampoo chuckled, looked at Ranma, and nodded earnestly.  
  
Ranma frowned, "That's not funny, you two... whatever it is..."  
  
The older woman barely managed to retain her laughter, as she shook her head. "Come on, Ranma, Shampoo. Day's still early, so we may as well go pick Shampoo up some clothes while she's staying with us."  
  
"YOU MEAN SHE'S STAYING HERE?!?"  
  
"Cut the hysterics, Ranma, she promised not to kill you... for the time being."  
  
"Uh..." Ranma wasn't quite comfortable with the notion of the girl who had hunted him all through China staying under the same roof as him, "I guess that's alright... then."  
  
Shampoo nodded dilligently, "Husband good. Respecting wife wishes like faithful mans."  
  
"HEY! We're *not* married!" Ranma proclaimed, adimantly. Shampoo blinked, before turning to Nabiki, finding her nod in confirmation to Ranma's reply.  
  
"Why no?" Shampoo asked, puzzled. As far as she could tell, they weren't kin. She may not have been the most versed in Japanese customs, but the way they interacted was a bit defiant of what she understood of the social peking order. Plus Nabiki's subconcious comments towards the lack of a blood relationship moved to confirm her suspicions.  
  
Ranma and Nabiki looked at each other.  
  
______________________  
  
Shampoo didn't understand the couple that accompanied her, or as they would have her to believe, non-couple. In her village, it wasn't uncommon for older warriors to take younger husbands. They would be at the perfect season of their life to breed mostly girls, and a young, virile, husband would most assuradly produce strong children. Yet, Ms. Tendou, As the older woman insisted on being called, if not just Nabiki like her young courter did, steadfastly argued that they were indeed not a couple.  
  
At the moment, though, Shampoo had other things on her mind, such as the nearly unbearable discomfort she was recieving from the infernal device that Ms. Tendou demanded she wear strapped to her chest.  
  
"Honestly, Xian Pu," Nabiki chided, saying the girl's name properly out of respect, "I don't know how things are where you live, but you can't run around this city without a bra on."  
  
"Is restrictive, and not comfortable," Shampoo snapped, as she pulled at a bra strap with her index and forefinger.  
  
"The restriction is the point of it, and you'll learn to deal with the discomfort," Nabiki replied. The older woman was more inclined to get Shampoo sports bras, but, much to her chagrin and irritation, there weren't many that fit Shampoo without being a bit too tight." Back in her mind, Nabiki yearned for a chest like the girl's.  
  
"Shampoo no like it, is too, too uncomfortable!"  
  
"Xian pu, listen. We're in a city where perverted freaks roam freely without much punishment. You provide them with a target, they'll home in on it like nobody's business."  
  
"Then Shampoo beat perverted freak, is simple, yes?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head, as she sat on the bench in the dressing cubicle, "Remember when I asked you if you had permission to be in this country?"  
  
Shampoo nodded her head, "Amazon Law see no is problem."  
  
"Well, the officials of this country would see it as a problem. If the punishment is as harsh as you said it would be, I wouldn't want to see you deported until I find a good way to get you out of this mess."  
  
Shampoo frowned, "Shampoo no see how Ms. Tendou help Shampoo. Try to kill airen, and no even know Shampoo."  
  
Nabiki smiled, "Let's just say there's a humanity issue at stake here. You're obviously a nice girl, and it wasn't your fault that this all happened. Truthfully, it's not *really* all Ranma's either. It's just one of those things that happened. Hopefully, your Elders can be made to realize this."  
  
"Shampoo no see is likely," Shampoo began to remove the bra, utterly fustrated with it, "You find anything in law book?"  
  
Nabiki grimaced, "Not yet. Geez, your ancestors may have been barbaric, but they knew how to cover loopholes."  
  
Shampoo didn't understand what that meant, but knew it wasn't a good thing. She turned away from the older woman, so that Nabiki wouldn't see Shampoo's proud warrior facade falter in despair. Nabiki decided that the topic should be put on hold for the time being, as another issue needed to be discussed, "Xian Pu, do you have any animosity towards Ranma? If you do, it's best to get this out in the open."  
  
"What animosity?" Shampoo enquired, not knowing what the word meant. Even if the meaning escaped her, Nabiki didn't miss Shampoo's slight flinch at the mention of the pigtailed boy/girl's name.  
  
"Xian Pu, I know Ranma's caused you more grief than you wanted, but I can't have the two of you in the same house if you're going to one day snap and kill him."  
  
"Shampoo no snap, just kill," the Amazon replied, hautily, as she began to put on her original outfit.  
  
Nabiki held out a hand, forestalling her, then handed her another bra. Shampoo refrained from growling, and retrieved the item of clothing. "No, Shampoo, you will *not* kill Ranma at all."  
  
"Shampoo only no kill because Sharp Womans demand Shampoo no kill annoying boy."  
  
Nabiki chuckled, "Yeah, he can get under your skin if you're not careful. And what did I tell you about calling me 'Sharp Woman', even if it sounds flattering to you?"  
  
Shampoo bowed low, chagrinned for her slight against the woman she was quickly becoming to respect, "Shampoo sorry, Ms. Tendou."  
  
"Anyways," Nabiki waived off the apology, "Ranma really is a sweet young man, just a bit on the obnoxious side, but he has a good heart."  
  
"Shampoo no see how you tolerate Ranma, even if is handsome man."  
  
Nabiki chuckled again, "You should meet his mother. She makes Ranma's mannerisms seem elegent."  
  
"What you mean?"  
  
"Well," Nabiki paused, putting her index finger against her chin, "Let's just say Ranma gets his 'finer' points from her."  
  
Shampoo blinked, "No see how Ranma mother worse then, if Ranma have all good points from her."  
  
Nabiki sighed, "Note, sarcasm doesn't seem to translate well for her..."  
  
__________________  
  
Ranma sat impatiently, attempting to not seem like some pervert, as she diverted her eyes from the sea of bras and panties she was amidst. Not more than once, by accidental glance, she wondered why women preferred to wear such tiny things. To her, they would bunch up in the midsection and make things wayyyy too tight and uncomfortable.  
  
"We've done enough here, ready for the next store?" Nabiki called out to Ranma, just as she and Shampoo were exiting the dressing room. Ranma quickly turned away, as Shampoo was irritatingly picking at the her blouse, even if she wasn't currently wearing a bra.  
  
"I don't see why you brought me along for this," Ranma groused, turning her eyes up to the ceiling, where it was reletively safe. "I mean, a guy in a women's clothing store isn't right, you know?"  
  
"That's why we made sure you were a girl at the moment," Nabiki countered, before looking around, "You know? Even if you won't be staying as a girl often..."  
  
"No... oh no!" Ranma quickly countered, snapping her eyes back to Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki kept her building laughter in check, as she turned to Shampoo, "What do you say, Xian Pu? Is there one other girl around here that needs to have *her* wardrobe expanded upon?"  
  
Shampoo's expression grew sinister, "If Shampoo suffer, Ranma suffer too."  
  
At that, Ranma turned to bolt, right before Nabiki's voice held him in place. "Ranma!"  
  
The pigtailed girl froze at Nabiki's hard, unrelenting voice. Without another word, Ranma relented, turned around, and slumped back into her seat with a pout. Shampoo watched the scene with a little bit of awe, finding her respect for Ms. Tendou growing that much more.  
  
"I was kidding, Ranma," Nabiki consoled in a lighter tone, causing Ranma to relax. "I tell you what. I think we've done enough shopping for now. How about we top off this day of girl bonding with a late lunch?"  
  
Ranma eagerly agreed, finding both a respite from her embarrassment, and the anticipation of food soon. Shampoo wondered if she would be able to command a husband as prideful as Ranma with such ease, and unconciously agreed with Nabiki's idea.  
  
__________________  
  
Nabiki groaned in fustration, as she tossed the Amazon law book back onto her desk. If there was one thing she hated, it was letting people down.  
  
There weren't any written counterpoints to the law that could negate the situation Shampoo and Ranma were in; the situation was pretty clear cut. Shampoo either killed Ranma, or suffered severe punishment for breaking the law.  
  
"Well, no one ever said it would be easy," Nabiki mumbled under her breath, as she sat back down at her desk, rubbing her forehead. After several minutes, Shampoo entered tentatively, as if waiting for the older woman's permission.  
  
Nabiki looked up to greet the girl, "Yes, Shampoo?" Nabiki decided that using the girl's nickname was just as good as using her real name, since Shampoo tended to do it herself often. Besides, maybe it would get her to quit calling her 'Ms. Tendou' all the time.  
  
With a weak smile, Shampoo entered the room with her hands clasped in front of her, "Find anything?"  
  
With a despairing look, Nabiki shook her head, "I'm not beaten yet, but this is definitely not an easy task."  
  
Shampoo nodded her head, giving Nabiki a bigger smile, "Shampoo think... think that if anyone save Shampoo other than Great-Grandmother, is Nabiki."  
  
Nabiki found herself smiling at the encouragement, "Thanks Shampoo for your vote of confidence. I have a question for you, though. Since it looks like you'll be staying here a while, I'm going to need a few things of yours."  
  
Nabiki took a deep breath, before continuing, "I'm going to wager your records aren't kept with the normal Chinese resident records?"  
  
Shampoo understood the gravity of the question, particularly since Nabiki switched to Mandarin to ask it, despite her insistance that Shampoo start learning better Japanese, "Yes, they're kept in the village. We're too remote for the goverment to really bother with us, so as long as we send annual reports to them, they leave us alone."  
  
"Do you think there would be too much of a problem if I were to request those records. So that I may be able to set you up with legal... well... semi-legal visitor's status under a student Visa? Would that attract too much attention to you?"  
  
Shampoo shook her head, "I doubt it. The Elders are actually encouraging us to learn more about the outside world. We hold our customs strongly, but we also understand that it's best to bring new knowledge into the tribe. Having me attend school here would provide a perfect..."  
  
Shampoo paused, before her expression dropped to a frown, "Pardon me, you're enrolling me in school here?"  
  
Nabiki nodded, not changing her stoic expression one bit. 


	8. Chapter 7

'Older'  
  
"Shampoo..."  
  
Nabiki shook her head, "'I', Shampoo, don't use your name."  
  
Shampoo gave Nabiki a cross glare, before correcting herself, "I am too, too tired."  
  
Nabiki shrugged, as she unlocked the door to her home, and stepped in, "Well, we needed to get a lot of stuff done for you today." Nabiki let Shampoo in, while the Amazon kept her attention on Nabiki. The older woman stepped in behind her, closing the door and continued to address the lavender haired girl, "It's better that we got this all done sooner so there wouldn't be less chance of problems ari-ACK!"  
  
Both Shampoo and Nabiki jumped, after turning around, and finding Nodoka standing before them with a greeting expression. "Welcome home, daughter-in-law..." Nodoka towards the younger girl, "Are you going to introduce me to your foreigner friend?"  
  
Shampoo gave the woman a flat, hooded glare, as Nabiki closed her eyes at the woman's tact. "Nodoka, this is Shampoo. An... aquaintance of your son's. Shampoo, this is Nodoka Saotome," Nabiki paused with an 'i told you so' look, "Ranma's mother."  
  
Shampoo blinked, and then looked back to Nodoka.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Nodoka greeted with a bow. Shampoo shifted her eyes back to Nodoka, and spoke in Mandarin. At whatever was said, Nabiki was forced to snap her mouth shut, as she almost burst into laughter, and began to make choking sounds.  
  
"Oh, dear, are you alright? Need some water?" Nodoka enquired, watching the older woman with concern.  
  
"N-no... j-just something down the wrong pipe..." Nabiki quickly answered, "'Scuse me..."  
  
Briskly, Nabiki ran to the bathroom, leaving Nodoka alone with Shampoo. "So..." Nodoka started, attempting to break the ice, "Are you to be my son's first mistress?"  
  
_____________________  
  
"Hey, Sugar," Ukyo greeted, as Kaoru walked into the old tappanyaki restuarant that Ukyo was currently renovating, "Come to offer some more help?"  
  
"Sure!" Kaoru replied, taking the opportunity for an excuse to talk to his new friend.  
  
"Didn't get a chance to thank you for helping me out with getting this place," Ukyo commented, handing kaoru dustcloth, "Didn't think I'd be able to get it so soon."  
  
Kaoru scratched the back of his head, sheepishly, "Well, Mr. Kagura's a regular patient of my Dad's. He was more than happy to hear you out as a favor to me."  
  
"Well, thanks all the same, hon." Ukyo replied, before returning to revarnishing the floor, "What brings you by?"  
  
"Well," Kaoru began, quickly gaining nervousness in his voice, "I noticed that you were in town again to work on your restaurant again, so I thought I could come by and... get some... get a girl's advice on something."  
  
Ukyo paused, and gave Kaoru a sideways glance, "I'm probably not the best person to ask about this, sugar."  
  
Kaoru continued to wipe the table down furiously, "Well, you're still better than members of my family. You see, it's... well.. about this girl..."  
  
Ukyo raised her head in understanding, as a sly smile appeared across her face, "Ah, I see what it is. What ya want to know?"  
  
"Well, there's this incredible redhead staying with my aunt, and... well, I sort of have a hard time, you know, approaching her?"  
  
Ukyo blinked, "A redhead? Dyed?"  
  
"If it is, I didn't see any roots." the young Ono replied.  
  
"Impressive!" Ukyo nodded, "And you want my opinion on how to talk to her?"  
  
"I was hoping you may have some ideas. I talked to my Dad, since he had... similar problems when he first was asking out my mother, but I don't think he could really give me any help on this. In fact, I'm afraid he may end up messing things up."  
  
"Why's that? And I think that table's done already."  
  
"Ah..." Kaoru moved to another table, "Well, he's probably going to try to set me up on a date with her with Aunt Nabiki. I don't want my Dad meddling in things, even if he means well."  
  
Ukyo turned away, "I can understand that." She had turned away so that Kaoru couldn't see her glower. She definitely knew the repercussions of a father trying to do what's best for his child.  
  
Returning to her cheerful expression, Ukyo turned back around, "I'll tell you what, hon, you need advice, I'll give you the best I can, but don't expect any miracles!"  
  
"Thanks Ukyo! I can see you're going to be a great friend," the young Ono commented appreciatively, "So, first problem, how can I talk to her without becoming a babbling wreck?"  
  
Ukyo's lips twitched, "It's that bad?"  
  
"I'm probably understating it," Kaoru replied in a serious tone.  
  
Ukyo gave a slight smile, and shook her head slowly.  
  
_____________________  
  
Ranma returned hom, grumbling as she wiped the water from her face, "Jerks and their sprinklers. They could move them closer into their lawns!"  
  
With a sigh, the pigtailed girl opened the door, and stepped inside, "Nabiki' I'm ho-ACK!"  
  
Nodoka blinked curiously at the redhead, "Dear, people are jumpy."  
  
Shampoo slowly walked out to the front hall with a tired, exasperated expression, just as Nabiki dashed in with wide eyes.  
  
"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Ranma shouted, waving her hands in front of her face, "PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME KILL ME!!!"  
  
Nodoka tilted her head, "It looks like a young girl who enjoys giving the neighborhood boys a cheap thrill by wearing wet silk shirts with no bra. Who might you be?"  
  
Quickly, before Ranma could incriminate herself, Nabiki interjected, "Rachael.... Rachael Mc....CLAREN!"  
  
"Rachi-ell Mi-Kraren?" Nodoka repeated, surprised at the name.  
  
With a neverous smile, Nabiki stepped behind 'Racheal', and put both her hands on the redhead's shoulders, "Yes, you see, she's Irish..."  
  
"Hmm," Nodoka mused, "That name sounds like it would be Scottish, actually."  
  
Nabiki's nervous smile got wider, "Ah, of course! Of course it is! But she's Irish! She's here on a foreign exchange program, like Shampoo here!"  
  
"Interesting, Shampoo had just told me that she was here on a training mission or sorts," Nodoka answered with a confused expression.  
  
"Shampoo student in Japan. Is same as training, yes?" Shampoo interjected, unsure of what was going on, but decided to play along.  
  
"I suppose," Nodoka consented, and turned to Rachael, "For a foreigner, you speak Japanese well."  
  
"Ah..." Racheal began, before turning to Nabiki for help.  
  
"Her... mother... insisted that she follow the family traditions," Nabiki carefully explained, ensuring that everyone in the room would know the story.  
  
"But you said she was Irish with a Scottish name!" Nodoka began to frown, finding something suspicious about the whole thing.  
  
"Mother Japanese, yes? Father Scottish?" Shampoo helpfully explained.  
  
"Irish," Nabiki corrected.  
  
"I'm going to die," Racheal groaned, "Ow!"  
  
"Ah, let's go to the living room, and I'll bring the tea right out," Nabiki quickly supplied, after kicking Racheal in the back of her ankle.  
  
_____________________  
  
"So you're housing two foreign exchange students?" Nodoka questioned, before sipping her tea.  
  
Nabiki nodded, now a bit more comfortable with the lie, "Well, I always enjoyed community work and stuff like this, and my house is more than big enough."  
  
"I see," Nodoka set tea down, and offered Nabiki a sly smile, "But aren't you afraid of being offered competition for my son?"  
  
Racheal and Shampoo looked at one another, as Nabiki groaned, "Nodoka, really, I'm not going to marry your son."  
  
"Oh?" Nodoka was suddenly clutching a long, silk wrapped bundle, causing the other three to blink as to where it came from, "Is there something wrong with my son?"  
  
"Oh, no, no!" Nabiki quickly supplied, "But really, he's just way too young for me!"  
  
"HEY!" Racheal interjected in an indignant tone.  
  
"Shampoo no see problem," Shampoo added, suddenly recieving Nabiki and Racheal's glares."  
  
"See, someone agrees with me!" Nodoka stated.  
  
"What Shampoo say?" the Amazon enquired, blinking at the heated looks she was recieving.  
  
"It's not your fault, dear, I assure you," Nodoka consoled.  
  
"ANYWAYS," Nabiki moved to change topics, "may I enquire the reason for your... pleasant... and unexpected visit... yet again?"  
  
Nodoka looked away, "Couldn't I just come to see my daughter-in-law and my son? Do I need to have a reason?"  
  
Nabiki was about to speak against the 'daughter-in-law' comment, before she stopped, and realized something about Nodoka. "No... no, I don't suppose you need one. Though I wish you would at least call, first."  
  
Racheal didn't miss the sudden change in Nabiki's demeanor, and looked curiously up to the woman. Nodoka smiled, and nodded. "By the way, where is Ranma?"  
  
_____________________  
  
Nabiki, Racheal, and Shampoo waved goodbye, as Nodoka left to catch the bus. Once the Saotome Matriarch disappeared from sight, Nabiki dropped her expression to a sad frown which didn't go unmissed by either Shampoo of Ranma.  
  
"What wrong?"  
  
Nabiki sighed, "She's lonely."  
  
Ranma frowned, "Yeah, isn't she?"  
  
"You noticed, too?" Nabiki commented, somewhat surprised by Ranma's observation.  
  
The pigtailed girl shrugged, "How could you not miss it?"  
  
"Is too, too sad," Shampoo supplied, shaking her head.  
  
"Ranma, we can't keep on lieing to her like this," Nabiki stated, turning to the pigtailed girl.  
  
"You're gonna let me go find a cure for my curse?" Ranma asked, hopefully.  
  
Much to her dismay, Nabiki shook her head, "I'm not going to let you go running off to the deities only know where for some cure that may not even exist. We're going to have to make her understand things, and get her to accept it without becoming too irrational."  
  
"This still sucks," Ranma grumbled, but shrugged. Suddenly, she turned a wryly curious look to Nabiki, "McClaren?"  
  
The older woman shrugged herself, and turned to walk back into the house, "Almost bought one, nice cars. Now come back inside so we're not overrunning the air conditioning."  
  
_____________________  
  
It had been almost a week since Nabiki put in the request for Shampoo's visa at the same school Ranma was going to, and wasn't too sure when she would hear back from them about their petition to the goverment on wether they would be granted permission to accept a foreign student or not. Even once that was done, there were still several steps in order to complete the process which could take possibly months, that was assuming the school was granted with its permission.  
  
Nabiki leaned back on the newly repaired couch, considering how exellent a job Ranma and Shampoo did on fixing something that had been halved. If anything, those two could go into furniture repair. Unfortunately, the house repairs Nabiki insisted the two do for their little tryst through the house not too long ago only kept Shampoo occupied for a short while. It was beginning to concern the middle aged woman, as she could see Shampoo becoming stir-crazy from being couped up.  
  
There wasn't much of a choice, Shampoo was an illegal alien, and if she were sent home, she would have been deemed a failure by her village, and punished accordingly. No, Nabiki wouldn't let that happen. She would find a way of allowing Shampoo to stay if one avenue failed, but she couldn't let the girl out too much. If she were found out, all hell would break loose for both her and Nabiki for housing her.  
  
Ranma seemed to spend a great deal of time away from the house, leaving Nabiki unsure about how she felt with that. She had a suspicion the pigtailed boy was a bit concerned about being around what he had told Nabiki, outside of Shampoo's immidiate presense, the 'violent maniac'. Nabiki had to chuckle at the recollection, as it brought up older memories of her teenage years, being the description used quite often to identify her younger sister by a of their peers, but didn't really excuse Ranma for making the obnoxious comment. Nonetheless, the girl had introduced herself to Nabiki by making attempts on Ranma's life, so she could understand his wariness of her.   
  
Shampoo decided that Ranma was too irritating to make any effort of reconsoliation with, aside from the fact, Nabiki also suspected, that she thought that she would have to kill Ranma if her Japanese hostess failed. So, Shampoo decided that it would probably be best if she crossed paths with the boy as little as possible.  
  
Occasionally, Ranma would spar with Shampoo, making the excuse that he needed to keep his skills up, and Shampoo complied for the same reasons. Out of the sessions, Nabiki could tell they at least developed a begrudging respect for one another, but weren't quite ready to trust one another.  
  
"I guess if it holds the peace around here, I won't complain too much," Nabiki stated out loud.  
  
"If what hold peace?"  
  
"Good workout, Shampoo?" Nabiki asked without looking back to the girl who just entered the house, and changing the subject.  
  
Shampoo shrugged, even if Nabiki didn't see her, "Is okay, I no have all proper equipment for real training."  
  
"Mmm, I guess I could probably get away with sneaking you to a local gym or something, if you like," Nabiki replied, bringing her arms onto the back of the couch. "Want to watch a movie, or something after you bathe?"  
  
"Sound good. Shampoo-"  
  
Nabiki turned to Shampoo with a raised eyebrow, causing the girl to smile in chagrin.  
  
"I..." Shampoo started again, "I no... do not watch many movies. Friend in village get movies when she go on trade trip to east, but Sham-I no have time. Great Grandmother always training me."  
  
Nabiki nodded, before getting up, and heading to her DVD stand"What do you want to watch? I have a few martial arts movies. I'm not really big on romance, so-"  
  
"Disney movie is good."  
  
"Ow!" Nabiki cried out, as she bumped her head against the top of the case while trying to rise back to standing. Covering her pained forehead, she turned to Shampoo with a blank, surprised look.  
  
Shampoo took a step back at the expression, "What?"  
  
The doorbell rang, sparing Shampoo Nabiki's incredulousness. The older woman groaned, deciding she was due for another visit from Nodoka, since she hadn't visited since... the previous day, and took her time getting to the door. Shampoo held back, not wanting to spend too much time with who she also thought it was, but knew she couldn't leave since the woman would eventually ask about her.  
  
"Hold on, I'll be there in a second!" Nabiki called out, just as the doorbell rang a second time. With a sigh to steel herself, Nabiki opened the door, finding no one there. Nabiki blinked a couple of times, wondering what sort of game Nodoka was playing on her, probably something to prove the percieved 'age difference' betwixt them, and looked out around the sides of the door.  
  
"Down here, dearie."  
  
Nabiki jolted at the voice from below her, and looked down to find an old woman with long white hair, wearing a green Chinese robe and supporting herself with a knarled staff almost twice her height, "Um, h-hello?"  
  
Before the woman answered, she looked around Nabiki's legs, before calling out in Mandarin, "Shampoo, attempting to escape through the patio in the back yard would be futile. Please save an old woman the effort of having to further hunt you down, and stay put."  
  
The patio door, nor Shampoo could be seen from the doorway, yet Nabiki heard Shampoo's whimper, and the glass sliding door of the backyard close. "Mrs. Tendou," Nabiki looked down, having her attention redirected to the old woman, "How do you do? I am Khon Lon, Xian Pu's Great-Grandmother."  
  
_____________________  
  
Nabiki looked over to see Shampoo physically sweating from where she was sitting on her knees on the floor, as she and Cologne found comfort on the couch. Taking a gulp to help quell her unease, Nabiki spoke, "So, what brings you here? I mean, I was under the impression that Xian Pu was on a... self training mission."  
  
"My Great-Grandaughter you can call Shampoo if you wish, as it's easier for your tongue. As for why I'm here..." The old woman pulled out a folder, and handed it to Nabiki, "I decided it would be best to deliver a copy of these records in person. I know how troublesome our mailservice can be sometimes, or how the goverment in Beijing can oft times drag their feet with such important issues. After all, my heir's education is a paramount one."  
  
"I see," Nabiki replied, knowing there was more to the story than being told. The slight frown on Shampoo's face only confirmed it.  
  
"And you would be correct in assuming I also had great interest in seeing how my Great-Granddaughter was fairing. It has been awhile, and you can forgive an old woman for her concerns." Cologne turned to Shampoo with a slight glare, before speaking in Mandarin, "Well? Had you managed to kill the redheaded girl?"  
  
Shampoo's nervous smile grew wider, as she ran her fingers through the hair on the back of her neck, "Well, honorable and esteemed, merciful Elder, great and loving Grandmother, it's like this..."  
  
"If you're referring to Ranma," Nabiki interjected, "There's been a little complication on that."  
  
Cologne turned to Nabiki in surprise, inwardly cursing herself for her carelessness, "Oh, I presume that my Great-Granddaughter had informed you of her situation?"  
  
Nabiki gave a chagrinned smirk, "Well..."  
  
"I'm home," a young, feminine voice called out, causing both Nabiki and Shampoo to groan.  
  
"...you can say that," Nabiki finished, in a tired voice, before turning to reply to the girl who had just entered, "Welcome back, Ranma."  
  
"Man, I swear that those jerks must aim for me when they're washing their cars," Ranma groused, before stopping, and seeing their visitor, "Who's the old ghoul?"  
  
Shampoo went pale, as Nabiki covered her face in embarrassment, "Ranma, haven't I told you to keep your mouth shut if you have to make comments like that? And MUST you drip all over the carpet?"  
  
"Well, excuse me! It's not like I had a chance to dry myself somwhere," Ranma retorted.  
  
"Hello, Ranma," Cologne greeted with a cheery smile, "I see you survived your trip from China intact."  
  
"Huh?" Ranma replied, wondering how the old woman knew her.  
  
"Forget it, just go upstairs and change clothes, and hurry up back down here. It looks like we're going to have quite a bit to discuss."  
  
Ranma shrugged, and quickly made her way upstairs. As she did so, the Amazon Matriarch turned a serious glare towards her heir, "Shampoo, you will have a great deal of explaining to do."  
  
"Yes, Great-Grandmother," Shampoo replied in a quiet voice, as she lept her eyes down to the carpet.  
  
Ranma returned shortly, wearing a black shirt and pants that seemed to fit his female form better, more to not let on suspicion about her curse than anything, if the old woman was from China, "So, sup?"  
  
"Ranma, I would like you to meet Shampoo's Great-Grandmother, Cologne." Nabiki introduced, hoping Ranma would realize on his own the gravity of the situation.  
  
Obviously, she did not, "Yo." Ranma gave a curt, but courteous bow to the old woman.  
  
"And how do you do, young man?" Cologne greeted back bowing from where she sat.  
  
For several moments, Ranma, Nabiki, and Shampoo were silent. Eventually, Nabiki broke it, "How...?"  
  
"The way he refers to himself in masculine and his obviously male gait were the most revealing factors," Cologne answered, before barking a sharp laugh, "I'm not unfamiliar with Jusenkyo, you know? And it's not all that inoften that some poor fool drops by our village hoping for a cure, after getting themselve cursed. Really, you would have think some of these idiots would heed the sign warnings or the guides."  
  
"I'm right here, you know?" Ranma replied with a half-lidded stare, "And it wasn't exactly my idea to train there."   
  
Cologne, Nabiki, and Shampoo largely ignored the complaint, "Perhaps we could discuss matters over some tea? This old woman's feeling a bit dry, you know?"  
  
"Not a word, Ranma," Nabiki stated, causing Ranma's mouth to shut just as it opened to comment, "I think we could use some tea to steady ourselves."  
  
_____________________  
  
As Nabiki left to start the kettle, Cologne began conversation with Ranma, as if she hadn't decreed that her Great-Granddaughter end her life at all, "So, young man, how is it you came into Ms. Tendou's aquaintance?"  
  
Ranma felt slightly unnerved by her cavalier attitude, warily replied, "Um, I guess I'm kinda a friend of the family's."  
  
"He's Nabiki's betrothed," Shampoo clarified, gaining a raised eyebrow from her elder. Cologne didn't have at all a problem with it, as their own tribe had ways of ensuring a fruitful marraige from such age differinciated couples, but as far as she knew, it was still an extremely unorthodox practice in most cultures, particularly Japanese.  
  
"What she say?" Ranma enquired nervously. From Nabiki's heavy sigh that could be heard from the kitchen, it didn't hold promise.  
  
"Really, now?" Cologne replied, instead of answering Ranma's question at first, "I do believe this has an intriguing story behind it. Perhaps you would like to tell us how you became engaged to such a woman many years your senior? To break the ice, as it were."  
  
Ranma baulked, "Ah, umma... wellthatis..."  
  
"Our fathers moronic idea, nothing more, end of story." Nabiki stated from the kitchen, loud enough so everyone could hear it,  
  
"Then I'm to presume you two oppose the idea?" Cologne probed further.  
  
"Shut up, Ranma."  
  
The pigtailed girl glared towards the kitchen, before pulling her eyelid down in Nabiki's general direction.  
  
"It's not something that is all that accepted here in our country, you would say," Nabiki answered, as she walked in with a tray of cookies and cups. "The kettle should be ready in a minute or so."  
  
"Good," the old woman replied, "I suppose there is a great deal of cultural differenc that I am still unaccustomed to. Forgive my prying."  
  
Nabiki sat next to the pouting redhead, and laid a hand on her shoulder. Ranma blinked, and turned to look at Nabiki, who nodded, and gave a reassuring smile. Ranma relaxed, not quite feeling as irritated as she was before.  
  
"I understand you wish to enroll Shampoo in one of the local schools here for her stay?" Cologne restarted the conversation, and changed the subject.  
  
Nabiki nodded, "I thought it would be the best way to allow her to stay in the country- Ranma-hon, can you get the kettle for me- legally."  
  
"Sure," Ranma complied with Nabiki's wish, and got up to remove the heated and whistling kettle from the stove.  
  
"Well, I have to say that was some rather sharp thinking, young lady," Cologne congradulated, "And I approve of the idea of Shampoo attending school abroad. It's rare we can encourage our village's youth to venture out into the world and learn more about it. They always produce such splendid results when they do. Why, one of our current and best healers earned her doctorate in medicine in South Korea!"  
  
"I could see where the influx of new knowledge would benefit your village," Nabiki replied, as scooted over to allow Ranma her seat. The pigtailed girl laid the kettle on the tray, before sitting down.  
  
"But, on the part of Shampoo being an illegal alien, you can rest." Cologne produced a passport, and tossed it at her Great-Granddaughter, "You seemed to have forgotten this before you left."  
  
Shampoo blinked, and then flipped through the pages of the small book, "Shampoo no have passport..."  
  
"You do now," Cologne replied in a dry tone, "It's also already been stamped for your arrival, and your air ticket stub's encased within."  
  
Shampoo shrugged, and put the passport down her cleavage, "Shampoo no think Ranma make it out of China alive. How know need passport?"  
  
Nabiki considered correcting Shampoo's improper Japanese, but decided to let it slide for the time being. "And how, prey tell, is this all legal?" the middle aged woman enquired with a wry, amused tone.  
  
"Well, it's not *perfectly* legal, per say," Cologne replied, chuckling, "Getting the necessary paperwork for our visit to Japan was a matter of having the proper connections. The passport was a simple slight of hand, the official was rather confused when he thought he had already stamped my passport. As for the ticket stub, well, few would ask as to why an old fossil like me-"  
  
"Quiet, Ranma."  
  
"What? I wasn't going to say anything!" the redhead defended.  
  
"As I was saying, they wouldn't ask too many questions to an obviously senile old lady, who insisted that they collect the ticket for her dear old, and apparently imaginary, Great Grandchild." The Amazon matriarch gave a beeming smile that made even Nabiki shudder slightly. Future note, invest in more facial creame later on in life.  
  
"Well, then that's taken care of. But we still have to await news if the school I intended to enroll Shampoo in was accepted to host for a student Visa." Nabiki stated, as she prepared tea for everyone, "But at least she won't have to remain couped up in this house for most of the day."  
  
"Quite so," Cologne agreed. She took the offered cup, inhaling the pleasant aroma, before taking a sip. After a contentful sigh, the matriarch turned a stern look to her heir, "Though, Shampoo, I warn you to be on your best behavior. We are now guests in this country, and representatives of our own people. It would behoove us to act as so."  
  
"Okay, Great-Grandmother," Shampoo replied, although a bit puzzled. Things like that wouldn't usually concern the Elder, as she tended to want to finish business as soon as possible, and leave the outsiders to their own devices.  
  
"If there's one request that I could make of you, Ms. Tendou, I would be greatly indebted to you, even moreso than I am now."  
  
"Which is?" Nabiki enquired, as she leaned forward. Ranma jerked, as she suddenly found Nabiki pressed a bit tighter against her. The pigtailed girl smiled nervously, as she shifted slightly in order to gain some leeway between them.  
  
"If you could continue housing Shampoo for another few days? I'm currently in the midst of rennovating a local restaurant for my stay. You see, I'm staying on a work visa, I'll be residing in Japan as a restauranteur."  
  
"Not a bad idea, actually," Nabiki mused, as she leaned forward, causing Ranma to become even more uncomfortable, reached for her tea, and then leaned back. Ranma visibly relaxed when none of Nabiki's endowments were pressing into her shoulderblade. "And I'd be glad to house Shampoo for a while longer.  
  
"That's good to hear," Cologne replied in a relieved voice, "Since that has been resolved, I must be going, although I would like to have a word with my Great-Granddaughter in private to ensure her behavior isn't, if you should say, proper?"  
  
Nabiki shrugged, "Sure, though I haven't had much problem with her before."  
  
"Then I shall speak with you later, Ms. Tendou. Walk me to the door, Shampoo." Cologne's heir respectfully complied, as she followed her Great-Grandmother out of the house. Cologne motioned her to close the door, before speaking to her great-grandchild, "Shampoo, you understand what you must do, I presume?"  
  
"What do you mean, Great-Grandmother?"  
  
"If you're reluctant to kill the boy, that leaves only one other option. Do you understand what I am implying?"  
  
Shampoo blinked, and blinked again, before bringing her hand to her mouth, "Aiyaaa...."  
  
_____________________  
  
Nabiki stared dispassionately down at her desk as she stood over it. She had sensed something wasn't quite settling about the old woman, but...  
  
Her reverie was interrupted, as her head snapped up at Ranma's call. "Yo, Nabiki, I'm outta towels in here."  
  
Nabiki hadn't considered that she would probably need to allocate more towels into the main bathing room, since there were two people who would be using it. Removing her finger from the 'on' button of the comm. unit on her desk, she walked into her bathroom to retrieve more towels.  
  
_____________________  
  
Shampoo stood over the pigtailed boy, as he fidgeted in his fitful sleep. She was at a loss of what to do, as things became complicated too quickly with the arrival of her Great-Grandmother. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stall the situation, and she could safely bet that Cologne would be keeping an eye on things.  
  
Looking down at Ranma, Shampoo realized that it wouldn't be too hard at that moment. He wouldn't wake up, and before Nabiki discovered anything in the morning, she would be long gone.  
  
"N-no, getaway!"  
  
The young Amazon jolted at Ranma's outburst, and idly wondered what he was dreaming about. She knelt next to him, careful not to disturb him as he flopped away from her. The thoughts of completing her mission were waysided as Nabiki came to mind. As much as her honor demanded resolution to her own plight, she couldn't do that to the woman who openly trusted her, even when she was headhunting for her pigtailed nemesis, took her in when she had nowhere to stay, and even willingly offered to assist Shampoo without asking anything in return. Well, sparing Ranma's life was part of the bargain, but Shampoo was sure Nabiki had her welfare in consideration as well.  
  
"Ahem, as liberal as I may be compared to other guardians, I'm afraid that this little midnight rendevous won't be allowed to occur."  
  
"Aiyaa," Shampoo jolted at the sound of Nabiki's voice, and found the woman standing in the doorway with her arms folded.  
  
"And exactly why are you in here?" Nabiki enquired in a tone that hid her current attitude.  
  
Shampoo answered honestly, "Ranma make noise, Shampoo... I come and check him. Is okay?"  
  
Nabiki saw Ranma unrestful sleep, obviously disturbed by dreams, and relented, "I suppose, but next time, just come and get me, alright? That way none of these misunderstandings will have to take place in the future."  
  
"I understand." Shampoo stood up from next to Ranma, and turned to leave the room. She cast one final glance to the pigtailed boy, before walking by Nabiki.  
  
"Good night," the older woman greeted to Shampoo, before turning back to Ranma. From what she could see, it seemed as if he were trying to defend himself from something, lots of things, in fact.  
  
Allowing the concern to be expressed across her face, she took Shampoo's place next to Ranma, and carefully rested her hand on his shoulder. He jerked away from her touch, but she wouldn't be deterred.  
  
"Ranma, it's me, I'm here," Nabiki whispered in the most calming tone she could muster. She put her hand on Ranma's shoulder again, and was prepared for him to pull away again. He stiffened, but Nabiki verbally announced her presence once more.  
  
Instead of jolting away, Ranma rolled into Nabiki's knees, resting his arm on her lap. Once he was close enough, she draped one arm onto his back, while using her other hand to direct Ranma's head onto her lap. "It's okay, Ranma, someone's here for you."  
  
From the doorway, Shampoo watched the scene for a few more moments. No, she couldn't do that to Nabiki. As much as she had against Ranma, it was fairly obvious that Nabiki was rather attached to him. With a soundless sigh, Shampoo left for the other guestroom downstairs, deciding that she couldn't take Ranma from Nabiki, one way or the other.  
  
_____________________  
  
Ranma awoke, still feeling the energy sapping haze that accompanied the first experiences of the upcoming day. Despite the lethergy of rising for the morning, the pigtailed boy felt slightly more refreshed than he usually did. As much as a morning person as he was (forced to be so from his constant early-morning sneak attacks by his father), he would often have to force himself to rise.  
  
At the moment, though, he didn't even feel the obligation to fully awake, instead partaking in the urge to remain comfortably in his bedding. He couldn't explain it with his muddled state of mind, maybe it was the comfortable temperature, or the soft, pliable mass pressed against him. Possibly it may have been the lack of any bright light, since the window outside revealed it to be a cloudy morning, or it possibly may have been the delicious scent of Nabiki's hair right under his nos-  
  
Ranma's eyes snapped wide open, as he slowly shifted his gaze down. The sight he was met with brought a panic that the pigtailed boy barely managed to restrain for fear of waking her up. Nabiki, asleep with his arms around her, under the covers with him. The more he realized the situation, the faster his cool began to fade. "Ah... Na-N-Naaaa, Na-n-n-n-"  
  
At the slight jostling and Ranma's studdering, Nabiki was coaxed to waking. Taking a deep breath before focusing, she blinked, and realized she wasn't in her room, on her much more comfortable bed. Of course, the firm body she was snuggled against more than made up for it. "Uh, wonder when I fell asleep..."  
  
"Wh-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Ranma finally managed to screech out, almost jerking out of his bed and away from the woman, before realizing that he could feel his bare legs against hers. "Eep!"  
  
"I fell asleep here, what does it look like?" Nabiki replied in a sardonic tone.  
  
"I mean WHY are you in my bed, half-naked?" Ranma clarified, beginning to sweat.  
  
Nabiki gave the pigtailed boy a droll look, "I'm wearing my pajamas right... uh...?" Nabiki blinked, realizing she wasn't feeling satin against her legs. A mild feeling of panic began to grow, as she slowly began to lift the covers to see where her pajama bottoms went.  
  
She didn't get a good view, as Ranma quickly slammed his hand on the covers, keeping them pinned around the two, "DON'T LOOK DOWN THERE!!!"  
  
Nabiki chuckled nervously, as she scratched the back of her head, "Ah... heh. I have a tendicy to kick my pants off when I get too hot in bed..."  
  
"DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!" Ranma shouted almost hysterically, as he attempted to wrap his blanket around himself.  
  
Nabiki quickly caught it before it was removed from her body, and kept it tight around herself, "Hey! I need this!"  
  
"I need it more than you!"  
  
"WHAT ARE *YOU* BEING BASHFUL FOR?" Nabiki shouted back, her calm now completely shattered.  
  
"I AIN'T GONNA LET YOU SEE ME LIKE THIS!"  
  
"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING I HAVEN'T SEEN BEFORE!" Nabiki bellowed back, tugging at the cover.  
  
"AND I'VE ALREADY SEEN... what do you mean 'haven't seen before'?"  
  
Nabiki blinkced a couple of times, before her expression grew slightly angry, "You're not asking me about my past sex life, are you?"  
  
"NO! I WASN'T ASKING ABOUT THAT! I THOUGHT YOU PEEPED ON ME OR-"  
  
"Nihao!" Shampoo chirped, as she suddenly jumped into the room, interrupting Ranma.  
  
"AAAH!" Both occupants of Ranma's bed screamed at the sudden appearance, pulling the cover halfway over their faces.  
  
"SHAMPOO, IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Nabiki wildly pleaded, wanting to wave her hands in in emphesis, but realizing that she might lose the flimsy protection of the blanket.  
  
"SHE CREPT INTO BED WITH ME WITHOUT ME KNOWING!" Ranma accused, pointing at Nabiki with his free hand.  
  
"I DID NOT!" Nabiki defended herself, before realizing something, "Well... sort of..."  
  
Shampoo didn't even seem to take notice of their denials, "I make too, too delicious breakfast for two lovebirds! Is good for getting energy back up after long night of too, too much loud noise!" Shampoo bowed, and bounced out of the room, and down the stairs out of their earshot before she broke down in laughter. Their expressions were just too, too priceless.  
  
Both Nabiki and Ranma sunk deeper under the cover, before turning to look at each other with concern.  
  
"Um..." Ranma began, clearing his throat, "We didn't actually... you know... do anything, did we?"  
  
Nabiki's expression turned into a flat stare, "You know? Most guys would be bragging about a half-naked women in bed with them..."  
  
_____________________  
  
Nabiki sat at the dining room table with her hands folded under her chin. Ranma had left for his first day back in school, While Shampoo cleaned up from breakfast. "Shampoo, nothing happened last night, and I think you know it."  
  
Shampoo didn't turn around from the sink, as she simply shrugged, "Is no business of mine. Shampoo only hope Nabiki happy with airen."  
  
Instead of going for the bait, Nabiki decided to tackle a different subject. "How do you feel about Ranma?"  
  
At the question, the young girl paused. She remained quiet for several moments, before continuing, "He annoying male, but Shampoo guess he is nice sometimes."  
  
"I'm pretty sure a cute young girl like you would make him pretty happy."  
  
Shampoo still didn't turn around at her hostess's probing, "In village, is honor for young mans to be favored by seasoned warrior."  
  
"That's not how things are here in Japan," Nabiki commented, as she sat up, "Listen, Ranma isn't a bad catch at all. Sure he's got a few rough edges, but he's enough to keep a girl happy. He's also a hotshot martial artist, I would think that would appeal to you, especially if it gets you out of having to try to kill him."  
  
"Already tell Nabiki, Shampoo defeat by girl-type Ranma in villiage, not mans."  
  
"I think that that may not be as much a problem as you're letting on," Nabiki replied sternly. After she spoke, she didn't miss the way Shampoo went rigid.  
  
The lavender haired girl quickly tried to regain control of her shock. Nabiki hadn't heard her and her Great-Grandmother, had she? No, it wasn't possible, her elder would have easily sensed Nabiki's presense if she attempted to eaze-drop.  
  
"Is still too, too big problem." Shampoo stated, firmly. She finally turned around to face Nabiki, before continuing. "Shampoo... I no understand why you pretend no like Ranma. Is good for you, yes?"  
  
"No, Shampoo, he isn't good for me," Nabiki retorted. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, "Look, even if I wanted it, me or Ranma, it wouldn't work out in the end. I admit that I do care for him, but it's not in that way."  
  
Nabiki stood up, and walk to stand before Shampoo. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, and continued, "If you at least tried to give him a chance, it would help clear up all of our problems. All I'm asking is for you to get to know him, he might surprise you."  
  
Shampoo stared at Nabiki, frowning, "Shampoo want to explore large village. No have to be cooped up in Nabiki home no longer. Is okay?"  
  
Realizing Shampoo was evading the situation, Nabiki sighed, and relented, "Sure, just mind your Great-Grandmother's wishes, and don't do anything foolish, alright?"  
  
Shampoo nodded, before quickly taking off. With an aggrivated groan, Nabiki went back to the dining room table to retrieve her empty coffee cup, and refilled it with what was left from the morning's pot. She braved the bitter taste of the stronger leftover coffee, as she considered what to do next.  
  
"Really, Shampoo, why are you avoiding it so much?" she said outloud to herself. A slight sensation of irony settled in her, as she asked the rhetorical question.  
  
Her reverie was broken by the ringing of the phone. Setting down her coffee, she walked to her home office, and answered it there, "Hello? Tofu, good morning... redhead staying here?" Nabiki's eyes roamed the room nervously, "Well... it's a bit difficult to explain... talk to me about her, when? S-sure, I guess, but it would probably be easier to explain things with her around. You're buying?"   
  
Nabiki's expression became a smirk that could be heard over the phone, "You know a girl like me never turns down a free meal. Maybe, but there's always something satisfying about spending other people's money. Heh, I promise not to break you... this time, but it must be pretty important if you're offering, so it *is* going to cost you."  
  
With a chuckle shared on the other end, as they both felt the slight nostalgia from Nabiki's comment, she began to wrap up the call, "I'll see you then, bye."  
  
After she hung up the phone, the middle-aged woman's curiosity peaked, "I wonder how he found out about Ranma's girl form?" Shrugging off the inquiry, she decided to go out back and work out the morning kinks, before showering and having to meet up with her ex-brother in law. 


	9. Chapter 8

'Older'  
  
Tofu's frown hadn't waivered the slightest since his lunch date with Nabiki. It irritated him a great deal, the way his ex-sister in law wouldn't stop laughing when he made his proposition; it was an important matter to him to be able to look out for his son, and it felt like she was mocking him for his efforts.  
  
Regardless, that wasn't the reason for his frown. He had grown accustomed to Nabiki's oft-times flippant and slightly condesinding attitudes. She was still a good woman, despite such vices. What had truly disheartened Tofu, was Nabiki's answer towards setting his son up with a meeting with a certain redhead that had smitten the young Ono.  
  
"Believe me, Tofu. As much as I would like to help you with the idea, I'm afraid that 'she's' not at all interested in a relationship with guys." Nabiki had said, once she had managed to get her laughter under control. It wasn't unknown to him about girls finding boys undesireable during their teenage years, Heaven knows he heard the stories about Akane when she was younger. It was exactly how humorous Nabiki was finding the situation that tipped him off to what was probably the root of the problem. And if that was the case...  
  
Tofu took a deep breath, before entering the clinic, finding his son preparing for his later oppointments. "Hello, Son."  
  
Kaoru looked up from what he was doing, and gave his father a nod in greeting, "What's up?"  
  
With a frown of swallowing a bitter pill, Tofu replied, "That redhead you're interested in... well, she may not be... availible... you see..."  
  
Kaoru's heart began to shatter like thin glass under a stone grinding mill, as his father explained his theory about 'Rachael McClaren'.  
  
________________  
  
Nabiki still was chuckling, as she strolled into her office. The idea that her loving nephew... and Ranma's girl form...  
  
"Well, that explains the couch, I guess," Nabiki said softly to herself. She shook her head, trying to imagine how the situation came out, and decided it was something remarkably similar to when Tofu first met Kasumi.  
  
As humorous as the situation was, the middle-aged woman was pretty sure she couldn't let the infatuation continue. Problem was, she didn't feel she could reveal Ranma's curse freely without his permission, so she hoped to discourage Tofu's son through other means. Tofu knew of Akane's boy problems during high school, from how much Nabiki, Kasumi, and Akane's husband would tease her about it, so it was a simple matter of playing upon that. She wasn't sure if it would have any sincere effect, as she recalled how deep Tofu himself had it in for her sister... they did marry, after all. Ah well, they'd see the results eventually.  
  
Even though there wasn't much she needed to do, Nabiki came to the office for at least a short day's work. She felt doing so set the level of professionalism in the office with her other employees. She was careful about keeping the enviorment casual, as anything too formal would tend to adversely affect both employees and clients alike. But, she couldn't very well have others that worked for her thinking that they could come in only whenever they like.  
  
Nonetheless, she settled in for a few hours of mild boredom, as she pulled out her Wonderswan from her desk, tilted back comfortably in her plush chair, crossed her legs under the desk, and geared up for good stint of roleplaying games.  
  
The sudden knock at her window startled her into dropping her gaming handheld. At several stories up, so it wasn't exactly common to hear her outter window being banged on, probably a bird that didn't realize the three centimeter thick glass that stood between it and the inside. Nabiki swore. as she picked up her toy, and turned a curious glance towards the window. This time, she didn't bother to make a save for her Wonderswan, as it slipped from nerveless fingers.  
  
"SHAMPOO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE?!?"  
  
The Amazon hanging upside down in front of Nabiki's window tilted her head curiously, before pointing to the window latch. Taking a hint, Nabiki quickly moved to the window, unlocked the latch, and strained to open it. She swore under her breath, as she was barely able to budge the window, as it had been rarely opened, if at all that she could remember. From the outside, Shampoo decided to lend her assistance, and stiff-palmed the window on the side, causing it to swerve open. The girl flipped inside from where she had been hanging by her toes, and then turned to greet Nabiki with a smile.  
  
"What in the Hell were you doing hanging upside down my window... on the seventh floor?" Nabiki enquired, giving the girl a glare that sucked the cheerful expression from her face.  
  
Shampoo shrugged, and walked past Nabiki, looking around the somewhat spacious office, "Shampoo bored, so track down Nabiki."  
  
"It's 'I was bored', Shampoo, and why didn't you just come in through the door? Are you insane? Do you realize how much attention you could have attracted to yourself?"  
  
"No let me into building," Shampoo replied to Nabiki's first question, "I no think you appreciate me if remove obstacles."  
  
"No... no, I suppose not," Nabiki replied, returning to her desk, and stopping for a moment to retrieve her handheld game. She checked it, and growled, "Damn, I'm dead..."  
  
Shampoo blinked, "What Nabiki say?"  
  
Nabiki waived the question off, and turned off the portable game unit, "How did you find me, anyways? I don't recall telling you where I work."  
  
Shampoo inspected on of the softly colored paintings on the wall, "Is pretty..." She turned back to Nabiki to answer her question, "I is best warrior of this generation. If track Ranma all the way from China, is easy track Nabiki in Japan."  
  
Nabiki nodded, guessing that was true.  
  
"And ask Auntie Nodoka, she know too, too well."  
  
The woman behind the desk gave Shampoo a flat stare, as the girl smiled back at her. "And when did it become 'Auntie Nodoka'."  
  
Shampoo sighed, and approached Nabiki's desk, "Since she say Shampoo part of family, be concubine to Ranma..." Nabiki stared blankly, as Shampoo cheerfully nodded, before tilting her head in question, "What concubine?"  
  
Nabiki covered her forehead in embarrasment, "That woman..."  
  
________________  
  
Kaoru shuffled into the currently being renovated restaurant with a listless gait. The proprieter of the future establishment looked up, and gave her latest friend a cheery greeting, before she realized his lost, despairing expression, "Geez, Sugar, you look like someone ran over your dog!"  
  
"She... she's..." the young Ono started, unable to overcome his depression at what his father had told him not too long ago.  
  
Ukyo stared at the boy in concern, before approaching her newly installed table grill, "Why don't you tell me all about it, while I fix us up something? Been wanting to test this new grill out."  
  
Slumping onto the counter, Kaoru buried his head in his arms, "It's useless! There's no way I can even get her to notice me!"  
  
The chef easily caught on, as she oiled the grill, "That redhead of yours? What about her?"  
  
Kaoru didn't even look up, "She doesn't like boys..."  
  
Ukyo mused over it, before reaching over, and patting Kaoru on the shoulder, "Hey, don't get discouraged, hon. A lot of girls go through a 'I hate boys' phase! They just need someone to show them that they appreciate them for who they are, not what they are."  
  
Kaoru still didn't look up, "You don't understand..."  
  
"Then what am I missing?" Ukyo enquired, as she started pulling out ingridents, and placing them on another counter.  
  
"She doesn't *like* boys... at all..."  
  
"Still not following you..." Ukyo replied, starting to mix the batter.  
  
Kaoru grew impatient, as his friend didn't catch what he was alluding to. "Don't you get it?" he almost growled, finally looking up, "She doesn't like boys because she likes *GIRLS*!"  
  
Ukyo missed the flip of the Okonomiyaki, as she stared blankly at Kaoru. "Oh..."  
  
Kaoru blinked for a second, "Uh, how did you manage to get that prepared so fast?"  
  
Her attention drawn back to the meal being prepared, Ukyo quickly recovered, adding the necessary toppings, "Family secret. Anyways..." She handed Kaoru the Okonomiyaki, as she began hers, "...I guess that's too bad, hon."  
  
"What am I going to do?" Kaoru wailed, burying his face in his arms again, "The one girl that I think would be the one isn't interested in relationships with guys!"  
  
Ukyo frowned, realizing that Kaoru may be a bit too depressed to eat the food she had just prepared for him, which irritated her a bit. Putting on her best smile, she decided that she couldn't have food going to waste, "Cheer up, Sugar, it's not the end of the world, you know?"  
  
Kaoru looked up with a slight expression of guarded hope, "What do you mean?"  
  
Ukyo gave Kaoru a wink, as she finished fixing her own Okonomiyaki, "Just because she thinks she may not like guys now, doesn't mean the right guy can't turn all of that around..." Even though she lived as a guy for several years, Ukyo couldn't understand the notion of a girl liking another one other than on a ploutonic level. She had nothing against it, deciding long ago to each their own, but she couldn't help but think that it may just be a simple matter of meeting Mr. Right. Though she didn't harbor any romantic interests for the younger boy, Ukyo could easily see he was a catch and a half.  
  
"But... but my Dad... and Auntie Nabiki..."  
  
"Getting your information from third parties isn't the best way," Ukyo interjected, "If you want to find out for sure, you're gonna have to ask her, yourself. Girls like guys who are willing to find out more about them, you know?"  
  
"How can I?" Kaoru lamented, "I can barely approach her without going spastic!"  
  
Ukyo sat next to Kaoru, and patted him on the back, "I'll tell you what. How about I give you a few pointers on how to talk to her without losing your confidence?"  
  
"Really?" the young Ono replied, eyeing Ukyo sceptically.  
  
The chef favored him with her best smile, "Sure, hon! I mean, who best to coach you on talking with girls than another girl?"  
  
Kaoru nodded, seeing the logic in what Ukyo had said.  
  
________________  
  
"Ah, I understand now. You're providing a service to others by paying for their debts, and having them invest their funds in a your own lucrative private firm," Shampoo reiterated for Nabiki, as she sat on the plush leather couch against the wall in the woman's office.  
  
"That's about the size of it," Nabiki replied, rather impressed by the girl's intelligence.  
  
Shampoo gave Nabiki a sly grin, "So, where's the catch?"  
  
Nabiki's own grin formed; Shampoo was definitely a sharp one, "Nothing all that bad, really. We just recieve a sizable portion from their investments. The clients recieve 13% regardless of the profits, while we recieve the rest. The profit margin for our investments is typically 20-25% of what had been invested."  
  
"Aiyaa. That is definitely a brilliant business scheme, as long as the investments are kept at a certain level, to reduce danger of inflation and devaluing of stock. Am I correct?"  
  
"Actually, that's not really a problem, since we invest primarily in one of the worlds most established stock exchange firms, and we're insulated by the world's largest banking firms," Nabiki corrected, "But you did bring up some good points. I have to say I'm pretty surprised at your knowledge."  
  
Shampoo shrugged, before she went back to playing Nabiki's Wonderswan, "I watched it on a movie, once."  
  
"Well, don't rely on everything you see in movies." Nabiki started another round on her electronic Pachinko handheld, Question, you're obviously pretty smart, but your Japanese, forgive me for mentioning this, is atrocious. Are you just not putting that much effort into it??  
  
Shampoo sighed, and paused her game, "Oh, I try, it's more my learning references than anything, I guess. It's now just a matter of breaking bad habits."  
  
"Where did you learn to speak Japanese?"  
  
Shampoo grimaced, wishing the subject had never been brought up, "Great Grandmother insisted that I have at least rudimentary understanding in English, Canton dialect, Japanese, Korean, and French.  
  
"Impressive," Nabiki replied with a respectful nod, before she glanced over her toy with a coy grin, "But I think you didn't fully answer my question."  
  
Shampoo sighed, realizing she wasn't going to worm her way out of this, "Japanese Animation."  
  
"Well, that solves the source of your 'ditz' speaking patterns," Nabiki replied with a frown. Before she could go any further in the subject...  
  
"Hey, Ms. Tendou, you hungry enough to go out with a-"  
  
Nabiki and Shampoo both looked up at the same time to find`a black woman about Nabiki's age walk in, stopping short at the sight of the lavender haired girl, "Who's this? Love child?"  
  
Nabiki sighed, as Shampoo rolled her eyes, "Shampoo, meet Jesse Summers. Jessie, meet Xian Pu."  
  
"Making friends with haircare products?" Jesse joked with a straight face.  
  
"Will you admit to knowing this woman?" Shampoo enquired, keeping her expression equally straight.  
  
"Never met her in my life," Nabiki replied, hiding her face behind her electronic handheld, as she was unable to keep from nearly breaking down in laughter.  
  
"If the two of you are going to talk about me, at least do it in a language I don't know," Jesse replied in a droll, unamused voice. Nabiki jolted, before her face colored in embarrassment. Of course Jesse would probably know Chinese, too.  
  
"[I thought we were,]" Shampoo replied, in accented English.  
  
The American woman grew a nasty smirk, before saying something that left Nabiki and Shampoo blinking.  
  
"Jibberish isn't allowed," Nabiki stated, deciding she was going to referee this linguistic battle.  
  
"Wasn't jibberish. That was Swahili," Jesse replied, triumphantly.  
  
"{To sound a great deal of jibberish, it was for me.}"  
  
"Didn't understand a word Shampoo said, but I'm presuming that's French," Nabiki commented.  
  
"Poorly spoken French. You could kill the natives with a tongue like that."  
  
Shampoo scowled, "Shampoo no have much practice, is okay?"  
  
"Second thought, hon, go back to buthering French instead," Jesse suggested, causing Shampoo's scowl add a sharp glare.  
  
"I don't like this woman, send her away."  
  
Nabiki chuckled, "This is my former English teacher and good friend. She's sometimes a pain to put up with..."  
  
"Just 'sometimes'? You mean I'm not working hard enough?" Jesse pouted, sitting next to Shampoo on the couch, and causing the younger girl to scoot over to put some distance between them.  
  
"So what brings you by today?" Nabiki asked, finally turning off her game, and then sitting up in her chair.  
  
"What? Can't I come down to visit you every so often? Do I need a reason?" the American woman asked, innocently.  
  
"No sale," Nabiki replied, dryly, "Out with it."  
  
"Uh..." Jesse began to stall, knowing how much of a rock it would be to get information out of her when she was this way, "I'm hungry. Why don't we go get something to eat, and I'll tell you about it then?"  
  
Nabiki looked over to Shampoo, who shrugged indifferently. "I don't have a problem with it, your treat?"  
  
Jesse twitched, but knew if she wanted to get the dirt on things, she would have to kiss up to the plot of land she was getting it from, "S-Sure. I-I'll pay..."  
  
"Great! Wanted to take Shampoo to see Old Tokyo," Nabiki paused in thought for a moment, Or maybe Harajuku... we can get something to eat there. I know a few nice restaurants..." Nabiki let the statement trail off, waiting for a reply.  
  
Jesse began to sweat nervously; this was going to be a lot of overtime at the hotel. "if that makes you happy... heh..."  
  
"Alright, we're not leaving until you tell me what you're up to," Nabiki demanded. Suggesting something that outragious was more of a way to guage how desperate her friend was. And both knowing how exorbant Nabiki's tastes could be...  
  
"Hello, Nabiki-chan. Did Shampoo find..."  
  
Shampoo, Jesse, and Nabiki all turned in unison to spy the matronly woman in a kimono, entering Nabiki's office.  
  
"Oh... gods..." Nabiki groaned, slumping back into her seat, and buried her face in her arms. After a moment, her hand reached out to to the comm. button, "Yuko, exactly *what* am I paying you for?"  
  
"[Ma'am?]" Nabiki's secretary replied, a bit puzzled by her boss's tone of irritation.  
  
"Oh dear, playing host to both a Chinese girl and African woman!" Nodoka beemed, feeling pride over her son's fiancee's hostess skills, "My daughter-in-law is so diplomatic!"  
  
"Pardon me, miss, but I'm American, not African," Jesse clarified, before something flashed bright, neon tacky red in her mind, "Wait a minute, 'your daughter-in-law'?"   
  
"I apologise for the mistake, and that is what we usually refer to the wife of your son, in our language." Nodoka replied.  
  
Jesse looked towards Nabiki, finding the woman slowly banging her head repetitively against her desk. Then to Shampoo, who was currently paying no attention to the scene, choosing to busy herself with Nabiki's Wonderswan. Then back to Nodoka, who was smiling brilliantly, obviously proud of herself for helping a foreigner learn a little more of her language. Jesse then looked back to Nabiki again, who was still banging her head, before grinning, and looking back at Nodoka, who was still smiling obliviously. "Uh, how old are you?" She already pretty much knew the answer, but it was just a matter of complete clarification.  
  
Nodoka's smile turned to a frown, "Um... early thirties... and that's not an appropriate question to ask in this country." Nabiki wanted to correct the 'slight' white lie made by the woman in her MID thirties, but she saw no point in doing so. She was about to go through hell, an unbearable Hell that she couldn't understand as to why she was being cast into unceremoniously. A hell that her friend would never let her escape.  
  
"[Oh, there is *so* DEFINITELY a story behind this!]" Jesse exclaimed in English. "Really? Nabiki hadn't told me anything about her fiance, absolutely nothing at all!" The black woman stuck out her hand to shake, "Jesse Summers, we were about to go out to eat, care to join us?"  
  
Nodoka looked over Jesse's shoulder, seeing Nabiki with her arms covering her head, while Shampoo stood behind her, rubbing the older woman's back and trying to comfort her. "Nabiki, you're not ashamed to be marrying my manly son, are you?"  
  
________________  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm sorry I haven't paid you a visit, but I've been busy here. Yes, fine, I'll be over tomorrow then, auntie. I'm pretty sure I can find it, so... Yes, tomorrow! No, I couldn't transfer until the start of next semester... I'm still in school, yes... alright then, I SAID... I said tomorrow! Yes, I love you too, by auntie."  
  
Ukyo hung up her cell phone, fighting the urge to toss it away, lest her aunt call her back again. Oh, was her father going to pay dearly for alerting their family to her vicinity. "Well, I guess there's nothing I can do about it now exept humor her," the young chef relented. Tomorrow, looks like she was going to have to skip out on a day of rennovation, and catch a train to the Saitama...  
  
________________  
  
"I just fail to comprehend her reasoning," Nodoka lamented, "How could any woman resist my manly son?"  
  
Shampoo no understand Nabiki, also," Shampoo added.  
  
"You're telling me?" Jesse started in, "I mean, when was the last boyfriend you had?" The American woman turned to her friend for an answer.  
  
Not for the first time since they left Nabiki's office... or the last minute or so... Nabiki wondered to herself exactly why she didn't suddenly grow temporarily insane, and attempt to drive the BMW they all rode in off the Tokyo highway, through the concrete barrier, sending them all plunging to their deaths. Unfortunately, she was sane, and therefore knew that the frame of her car would give much more than a concrete barrier would, and with the safety design of the vehicle, everyone would most likely survive to taunt her as they do now... plus her insurance would be higher.  
  
Nonetheless, she attempted to bear her humiliation with surpeme valor, since she was still the driver, and she couldn't bear it by getting drunk. She sat at the table with her houseguest, presumed mother-in-law, and friend, as they discussed her love life almost as if she wasn't even there with them.  
  
At the realization that she had just been asked a question, Nabiki looked up to find three expectant faces with her own, somewhat gaunt expression, "Why?"  
  
Jesse patted Nabiki's back at the question, "We're worried about you, girl! Having this stifled of a lovelife isn't healthy!"  
  
"Is true. Shampoo see too, too many women be too too angry because no have man for too, too long."  
  
"No, why must you humiliate me so?" Nabiki clarified in a monotone voice, "Why do you insist on mascarading as a good friend, only to exploit me for disgusting need for gossip?"  
  
Jesse stared for a few moments. "Someone's cranky... but anyways, I think her last boyfriend that lasted over two dates was... six or seven years ago?"  
  
Shampoo shrugged, "She enjoy other womens. Is okay."  
  
Nodoka gasped, as she covered her mouth, realizing this explained a couple of things, "So.. Shampoo-chan... and Rachael-chan..."  
  
"NO!" Nabiki shouted, standing quickly. The majority of the restaurant turned to look at her with either irritation, curiosity, or confusion, prompting Nabiki to blush, and sit back down. "No, I do not have interest in other women, alright? So you can just bury that thought right now."  
  
"So you just haven't been with a man in six years."  
  
"Correc-NO- I MEAN THAT'S NONE OF YOUR... DAMN IT, JESSE!!!"  
  
It was Nodoka's turn to shrug, "I don't see the problem in that. I haven't been with my husband in over ten years." Mrs. Saotome took a sip of her green tea, oblivious to the stares she was recieving from the other three.  
  
"And you say that so casually," Nabiki commented, though with a bit lighter tone, since the conversation was now directed from her.  
  
"Ten... years?" Jesse parroted, giving Nodoka a puzzled stare, "Separated?"  
  
"No, he just took our son on a ten year training trip, that's all," Nodoka replied, folding her hands together over the table.  
  
"You must have really missed him, then," Jesse asked with a sympathetic tone.  
  
Nodoka stared back, blankly, "What do you mean?"  
  
After the full minute of silence, Jesse opened her mouth, only to be interrupted by Nabiki, "I... think we don't need to go into this."  
  
"But, ten years... not caring...." Jesse stammered, pointing at Nodoka who decided to ask Shampoo a few questions due to the pause in conversation.  
  
"No," Nabiki replied, firmly.  
  
Jesse just shrugged, before giving her attention to Ranma's mother, "Okay, then back to Nabiki's sex life." Nabiki groaned audibly, before looking for anything sufficiently blunt enough to knock her friend out.  
  
"I agree," Nodoka started, "Even for a woman of Nabiki's age, the lack of companionship must be emotionally strenuous." Jesse raised an eyebrow at the comment, both at irritation, as she was the same age as Nabiki, and incredulousness, since she now knew Nodoka was only two years younger than the both of them.  
  
"Then what's your excuse?" Nabiki snapped, putting her 'mother-in-law' on the spotlight.  
  
Nodoka finished another sip of her tea, "I can make very well without Genma. This is lovely tea."  
  
Nabiki quickly slapped her hands over Jesse's mouth, before the impending questions the American woman had could be asked. Shampoo stood up at the table, gaining everyone's attention, "Well, Shampoo..." Shampoo remembered that she was supposed to be learning better Japanese, "I say that I no stand by and let Nabiki give up Ranma. I say I vow make Ranma belong Nabiki, if last thing Shampoo do!" Shampoo stuck her hand at the center of the table, looking at the other two women expectantly.  
  
"You're Great-Grandmother's going to love this," Nabiki mumbled under her breath.  
  
Nodoka laid her hand over Shampoo's, "This is a matter of family honor, and I cannot simply sit aside and let my darling son be tossed away, even by a old woman that doesn't appreciate his manliness!" Smiling, Nodoka turned to Shampoo, "You'll make an exellent mistress for them, Shampoo-chan!"  
  
Shampoo beemed, "Thank you, Auntie Nodoka... what 'mistress' mean?"  
  
"Hell, I'm in Hell..."  
  
"Well, count me in, too! If there's one thing I can't stand to see, is this woman here acting like some old-maid past menopause! Here's to Nabiki's future happiness!"  
  
"And the union of the Tendou and Saotome lines!"  
  
"Shampoo say Ranma and Nabiki make too, too cute couple!"  
  
Nabiki stared up at the unified hands. They didn't symbolize as much the collaboration of three women intending to make her life better, but the bindings that would hold her in torment.  
  
________________  
  
Shampoo skipped in the front door of Nabiki's home, and cheerfully dashed upstairs. Nabiki slowly trudged in after the girl, like a man being walked down death row. What was supposed to be an uneventful day turned into one of the worst she had ever entertained.  
  
Fortunately, she was now home, without the two banes of her life, Nodoka and Jesse, around to drag out her agony. She walked past the entertainment room, on her way to the kitchen for a drink of water, finding Ranma in front of the TV, watching Ryoga play her videogame consoles. "Ranma... why?"  
  
"Hey, Mrs. Tendou," Ryoga greeted, turning away for just a moment from his game of Space Channel 5.  
  
"Hey, Nabiki," Ranma greeted in a distracted tone, "Ryoga happened to drop by to kill me for making his life Hell, but I told him there's no fighting allowed in the house or you'll get ticked."  
  
"Shut up, Ranma! I'm still going to rip your head off after I'm done with this!"  
  
"Feh, whatever, you game nerd..." Ranma replied in a bored voice. Ryoga was ready to retort, but remembered that he needed to be a respectable guest in someone else's home. It had nothing to do with the fact that Ranma had found out about his curse, earlier that day, or the glass of water Ranma had on the end table. The one he had yet to take even a sip out of.  
  
"Oh, that's fine then," Nabiki replied to Ranma, not even bothering to ask why they didn't just fight outside, "Hello, Ryoga."  
  
Before Nabiki got too far, Ranma spoke again, trying to sound casual, "So... Nabiki..."  
  
The older woman stopped at the door to the kitchen, "Yes, Ranma?"  
  
"So, um... you're not a virgin, right?"  
  
Ryoga immidiately paused the game, staring at Ranma incredulously, just as Nabiki whirled around with wide-eyed shock. Shampoo came a quarter ways down the stairs to stare at Ranma with a hooded, 'you're an idiot, you know that?' glare.  
  
Nabiki quickly recovered, realizing the day apparently had not ended yet, "I'm thirty-seven years old, Ranma. What do you think?" Maintaining her dignity, Nabiki started into the kitchen, again.  
  
"How many? Guys... I mean..."  
  
"RANMA! HOW DARE YOU ASK THIS DEAR OLD WOMAN SUCH EMBARRASSING QUESTIONS!!!"  
  
"Shut up, pig-boy," Ranma commanded, holding up his glass of water menacingly.  
  
Nabiki growled, and counted to ten slowly, before replying, "That's none of your business, Saotome. And I'm *not* a 'dear old woman', Ryoga."  
  
"Hey! I was just asking!" Ranma attempted to placate, before his brows furrowed, "I mean, you're not tryin' ta hide stuff, are ya?"  
  
"Ranma..." Nabiki felt a headache growing, and decided to just answer his question somewhat to shut him up, "I've been with a few men, okay? Not that it was something you needed to know, and should know better than to ask."  
  
"Oh..." Ranma replied, in a subdued tone, "Okay... I guess.."  
  
"If that's all?" Nabiki asked, curtly, before entering the kitchen. Ryoga gave Ranma one last glare, before unpausing his game, while Shampoo rolled her eyes, and walked back upstairs. She decided that the first thing she probably needed to do, was beat some etiquete into the pigtailed boy, before she could successfully pair him with Nabiki.  
  
"Who were they?"  
  
Ryoga was the first to recover from his face fault, "THAT'S IT, RANMA, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR EMBARRASSING MS. TENDOU!" Ryoga quickly paused the game, before preparing to dive at Ranma.  
  
"NOT IN THE HOUSE, YOU JERK!" Ranma immidiately shouted, flipping out of the way of the fanged boy's tackle. Upstairs, Nabiki could hear Shampoo swearing quite vibrantly. The name 'Ranma' came up rather often in her monologue.  
  
Deciding water wasn't sufficient enough, Nabiki exited the kitchen with a glass, and a full bottle of wine. As soon as she left the threshold, she stared at the glass, and then walked back into the kitchen. She returned a few seconds later, carrying only the bottle of wine.  
  
"I'll be in the my office. If you need me, don't bother me anyways. You choose to bother me, I will make your life Hell beyond anything you could imagine," she commanded, twisting the cork out of the bottle as she walked. Everyone was silent, allowing her door slamming to be the only sound to be heard.  
  
Shampoo joined Ryoga in his intense glare at Ranma.  
  
"Hey! I was just asking!" 


	10. Chapter 9

'Older'  
  
Ranma sat on the roof, looking down to the small dew encrested back yard, currently occupied by Nabiki Tendou, as she moved through her morning katas. This time of day was the longest he was now able to see the woman for the last three days, since it was heavily apparent she was avoiding him.  
  
Though a bit... uncivilized in some areas, Ranma wasn't stupid. It wasn't like he was oblivious to the rather personal nature of the questions, and truth be told, they would never have occured to him before, since he... of course... had no real interest in the 'old woman'. Unfortunately, since waking up to find her sleeping next to him that morning, an idle notion popped into his head about how comfortable she was with him there, like she never would have given a second thought about it.  
  
Of course, during the day, as it popped back into his head off and on... well, he didn't *think* he was obsessing over it, but it was kind of starting to irritate him. As old as she was, he knew full well that she was experienced, but it still bothered him, a little bit, a minor annoyance of a thought that refused to disperse. He was pretty positive she wasn't a virgin, yet the idea of her already being with someone else...  
  
"Stupid old woman, not like I really care or not," Ranma mumbled to himself, as he shifted to make himself more comfortable. She was starting her third kata, the one he presumed she did to maintain flexibility, which meant the bus had left about twenty minutes ago. She had two more katas to go before he would have to hightail it for school.  
  
Really, it wasn't any of his business. So what if one of her old boyfriends showed up one day out of the blue, or she was seeing one at the moment that he didn't know about? It wasn't like this stupid idea of an engagement was worth anything to either of them, so it shouldn't matter to him how many guys Nabiki obviously *thought* she would always be with, only to get dumped to the side by the jerks.  
  
"Lousy, stupid old woman," Ranma grumbled, shifting once again as she kicked into the side splits, holding it for three seconds, before moving on.  
  
"Well, Sonny-boy, for a woman over twice your age, she still cuts a mean shape, eh?"  
  
"Whatever, who cares about that angry old hagggguuuh!" Ranma jumped, seeing the mummified remains that he had met the previous week.  
  
"Hello, boy," Cologne replied, giving the pigtailed boy her mos pleasant smile.  
  
Ranma fought down the shudders, before responding, "What the heck are you doing up here? You wanna break a hip or something?"  
  
"My Great-Granddaughter was correct," Cologne muttered to herself in Chinese, yet allowed her irritation to be visible in her tone.  
  
"Damn it! Why does everyone keep speaking different languages around me?" Ranma grumbled, once again turning to watch Nabiki who was still unaware of his presence.  
  
Cologne rapped Ranma with her staff just hard enough to be noticed... for several hours to come. "And why isn't it that you aren't at school? I believe it should be starting soon, and you got quite a distance to cover. If I'm not mistaken, the transit to the vicinity had already departed for the hour."  
  
"I got plenty of time," Ranma replied, absently, while he continued to watch Nabiki.  
  
"Hmph, I suppose you're spry enough to make it there with time enough, but I would rather you refrain from such."  
  
"What's it to you?" Ranma enquired, though without much interest in the answer.  
  
Cologne snorted, "Passing such habits to my Great-Granddaughter would be 'what's it to me'."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Cologne hopped to the edge to get a better vantage point of Nabiki training, "Speaking of whom, where is Shampoo? She should be up by now, and there are some things I wish to discuss with her, as well as Nabiki Tendou."  
  
Ranma shrugged, and didn't catch the narrow-eyed glare Cologne gave him, "Don't really keep up with her. She minds her own business, I mind mine, alright?"  
  
"I see," Cologne replied, "Perhaps if you were to get to know my Great-Granddaughter, you would learn to appreciate her presence more. She is a rather attractive young lady, after all."  
  
"If you disregard the fact that she'd been head-hunting me since I first met her, she is kind of cute," Ranma replied in a flippant tone that proved he wasn't much considering the conversation.  
  
"I guess that would be something of a stigma between you, but not one that cannot be overcome," Cologne mused. "I suggest you head for your classes now, Sonny-boy. I'm going to have to break Ms. Tendou's regimen for some other business." With that, Cologne hopped from the roof, causing Ranma to baulk at the old woman attracting attention to their direction, and speed off.  
  
Nabiki continued her workout, despite the rather powerful sensation of being watched again. She had gotten used to it for the most part, as she was pretty sure many of her neighbors, specifically the guys, often watched her practice. It's been a bit stronger lately, and she had presumed that she simply picked up another spectator. She didn't concern herself with it, since it was rather flattering, and she doubted any of them would be brave enough to approach her. Actually, that was sincerly a mixed blessing, she realized from time to time.  
  
Nabiki dropped into a forward horse stance, leaning forward so her weight was more on her front right leg. She then held her arms out straight at her sides, like the wings of a bird, and twisted her torso side to side as wide as possible to stretch her sides.  
  
She didn't stop, as Cologne landed in front of her, and observed her. "Khon Lon, Good morning."  
  
"Good morning, dear," Cologne replied, "Interesting, so your style comprises of a little Northen White Crane as well?"  
  
"It's just something I added to one of Daddy's katas. His form didn't work the sides enough. A girl's gotta keep her waist in check, after all." Instead of holding her arms out like wings, Nabiki started swinging them, as if in an exaddurated walk, keeping them straight and twisting the palms up whenever the arm swung to the front of her. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, I would speak with you on the status of Shampoo's schooling predicerment, as well as other things. I have some words to discuss with my Great Grandchild as well."  
  
Nabiki nodded, and ceased her exercise, before motioning Cologne over to the patio furniture. "You didn't need to stop on my account, dearie," Cologne commented, "It seemed as if you would be quite capable of continuing our conversation, despite your exertion."  
  
"Maybe, but it's not like I can't pick up later on," Nabiki replied, sitting in one of the thinly cusioned chairs, crossing her legs, and grabbing a towel to pat down the miniscule amounts of perspiration she was forming.  
  
The Amazon Matriarch sat in the seat across from Nabiki, "You assume my visit would be curt? How unsociable of you, Ms. Tendou." Cologne gave a light smile to show she was jesting.  
  
Nabiki returned it, "I'm just not going into work today. I have a few errands I'll be running around for, and they don't need me today."  
  
"I see. And on the school's petition for hosting Shampoo?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head, "Haven't heard a word on it, and it may be a while before I do, I'm afraid."  
  
Cologne sighed, "Why must such matters of Buerocracy be dragged on so? It's important for youthful minds to progress their education, is it not?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure there are quite a bit of red tape that they must go through, before we get results," Nabiki replied, "How's the restaurant coming?"  
  
"Oh, it's coming along nicely, it's just a matter of time now. Perhaps you will have the honor of being my first customer?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. You want me to go get Shampoo? She should be out of the bath by now."  
  
"Oh, there's one thing before I talk with her. I was curious about your other ward, Ranma Saotome?" Colgone kept her face from showing how much she was trying to guage Nabiki's reaction.  
  
Nabiki looked down at the plexi-glass patio table, "What about him?"  
  
"I was just curious on his well-being, that's all," the Amazon Matriarch replied, shrugging.  
  
"He's fine, but I haven't seen much of him lately," Nabiki answered, doing well to hold her terse tone in check.  
  
"Well, as long as the two of you are getting along nicely," Cologne commented with a small, almost pleased smile, "If we could, I would like to see Shampoo now. I hope she hasn't been too much of a hassle for you? I once again thank you for hosting her for these few days."  
  
Nabiki nodded, "I'll go get her, then."  
  
Shortly after Nabiki walked inside, Shampoo exited in a rather timid posture, "Great-Grandmother?"  
  
Cologne stared sternly at her heir, "Correct your posture, Shampoo. Carry yourself like an Amazon warrior." After Shampoo complied, Cologne continued in Mandarin, "It doesn't seem as if you've had much progress with Son-in-law..."  
  
Shampoo winced, knowing that full well that her Great-Grandmother was onto her.  
  
____________________  
  
Nabiki was pretty sure the topic of conversation was on Shampoo's progress with Ranma, so she didn't have any interest in listening in. She found it humorously ironic on the lack thereof, while the fact that she was subtly trying to push Ranma onto her, until she could be lucky enough to locate their fathers, and get the whole sordid mess straightened out.  
  
Pushing the slight pang of remourse to the side, Nabiki thought of how cute of a couple her two houseguests would make. Maybe if she stapled Ranma's mouth shut, he would then grow on Shampoo? Nabiki chuckled to herself, as she went to prepare for her lunch meeting with her eldest sister.  
  
By the time she wrapped everything up and was ready to go, she decided that it would probably be best to invite Shampoo along. She didn't want to leave the girl in the house alone, and she had yet to introduce the Amazon to any of her family, in case they decided to visit, and make for an ackward situation.  
  
Nabiki walked out back to find Shampoo with her head bowed, as her Great-Grandmother continued to admonish her. At her arrival, Cologne ceased, and favored Nabiki with a smile, "So, you'll be heading out now, Ms. Tendou?"  
  
Nabiki nodded, pretending she hadn't known what they were talking about during her absence, "I wanted to ask if Shampoo wanted to come along. At least show her around a bit more."  
  
"That would be a gracious gesture," Cologne replied, "But I'm afraid I'll need my Great-Granddaughter for today. I'll be needing some assistance with some more... strenuous renovations."  
  
From the way Shampoo winced, Nabiki presumed that this was part of a punishment. "Alright, I didn't want to leave Shampoo here bored, that's all."  
  
"Understandable," Cologne replied, "Well, best be off, so that you may take your leave. I shall speak with you later, Nabiki Tendou. Come, Shampoo, there is much that needs to be done." With that, the elder leapt to the rooftop, followed by her heir. Within an instant, they both disappeared from sight.  
  
Nabiki scrunched her nose up, before emitting an impish smirk. She locked the back door, and backed out into her back yard. Bracing down, she let out a kai, as she leapt. With a couple of feet to spare, she landed on the rooftop in a crouch. She turned back to look down at the height, easily brushing aside the slight sense of vertigo. That wasn't something she had done since her early twenties, it was actually pretty invigorating.  
  
She walked off the front of the roof, landing gracefully as possible, but wincing slightly at the impact; she may not have forgotten how to leap, but it may take a little while longer to properly recall landing...  
  
____________________  
  
"Hello, Nabiki... something happen to you leg?"  
  
"Hi Kasumi," Nabiki returned, as she entered her old home while attempting to hide her slight limp, "Just a little childish indulgence, that's all. I'll be okay."  
  
"If you say so," the elder sister replied, leading the other inside, "I'll get some ointment for your ankle, that's where the problem is, right?"  
  
Nabiki nodded, as she went into the tea room, and sat down. Kasumi hadn't lost her touch, as there were two cups, a kettle of tea, a few sandwiches, and some cookies already waiting for them.  
  
It wasn't long before Kasumi returned with a jar in hand, "It's a good thing father hadn't changed anything around. It was still where I used to keep it."  
  
Kasumi handed the jar to Nabiki, who graciously accepted it, but put it aside, "I'll use it later."  
  
Kasumi rolled her eyes, "Nabiki, your ankle's going to get worse, just humor me and do it now?"  
  
"Can't it wait till after tea?"  
  
"It'll still be here when you're done. Here, I'll do it for you, come on."  
  
Nabiki sighed, as Kasumi moved to sit beside her sister, and was gingerly handed the wounded foot. The elder sister opened the jar of oitnment, and delicately applied it to Nabiki's ankle. "So, how's your week been, Kasumi?" Nabiki asked, starting up the conversation.  
  
"Oh, nothing new. Had Kaoru check back on my apartment a few times, we haven't been burglarized yet."  
  
Nabiki frowned at the joke, "Sis, I don't know why you're so insistant on living there if it's that bad..."  
  
Kasumi favored Nabiki with a light smile, "It's not, I just enjoy teasing people about it. How about you? Is your torrid love affair with Ranma coming along?"  
  
"No," Nabiki replied, dryly, "And you're not funny, Kasumi."  
  
Kasumi shrugged, patting the top of Nabiki's foot, "All done, let me go wash my hands, and I'll be back." Kasumi got up, and went to the kitchen.  
  
Nabiki stared at her ankle in distain, "This isn't going to stain my pantyhose, is it?"  
  
"Oh, shut up. A pair of pantyhose is better than a bill from the hospital," Kasumi replied, returning shortly while drying her hands with a dishtowel.  
  
"But these are my favorite pair!" Nabiki mock-whined, before smirking.  
  
"Anything else going on in your life you'd like to tell you elder sister?"  
  
Nabiki shrugged, "Not much, I... oh yeah, I picked up another houseguest. Get this, she's from some backwater tribe in China, the 'Couragious Women' or 'Chinese Amazons' they like to be called."  
  
Kasumi nodded, as she poured the tea, "That must be the girl Kaoru was talking about earlier. He's been upset about her since a few days ago. Although, he was under the impression that she was Japanese... and of a bit more... unorthodox persuasion?"  
  
"Huh? Shampoo has- OH! OOOH!!!"  
  
Kasumi blinked, "Shampoo?" She thought she understood why Nabiki was laughing; it was a rather humorously unusual name.  
  
"Th-that was R-Ranma... hee hee!" Nabiki chortled, "I th-think my nephew's interested in a c-certain redhead..."  
  
Kasumi's face slowly went blank, as Nabiki started laughing again. "My son's in love with another boy," she stated in a soft, incredulous voice.  
  
Nabiki waived it off, "Oh, he'll get over it. It's just a little crush..."  
  
"A little crush like the one I got married over?" Kasumi enquired, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Nabiki stopped laughing, "*Ahem*... I see your point."  
  
"Thank you," Kasumi replied, curtly, as she took a sip from her tea.  
  
Nabiki had been fooled for a moment, before she noticed the corner of Kasumi's mouth twitching, "Sisssssss?"  
  
Kasumi smiled against her cup, "Oh, Tofu's going to looooooove this!" Both had a good laugh for about a minute, before settling down. "How did you manage to house a Chinese Amazon?"  
  
"She was chasing Ranma," Nabiki said, factually, before she took a bite from one of the finger sandwiches.  
  
"Oh, I think this complicates your engagement," Kasumi replied with an oblivious and straight face.  
  
Nabiki nearly spit out her tea, about ready to bark a denial, before she caught the hidden smirk on her sister's face, "Geez, I still can't tell if you're being serious when you do that."  
  
"It's a gift," Kasumi replied, easily.  
  
"Anyways, she was actually chasing Ranma to kill him because of their laws..."  
  
"So, you're dating a criminal, then? How rebellious of you!"  
  
"Cut it out," Nabiki replied in her growing irritation, "Ranma defeated her in battle, and they have some law saying that Shampoo has to kill her because of it."  
  
"Oh my, things have certainly been interesting for you, it sounds like."  
  
Nabiki shook her head, silently chuckling, "Oh, you don't know the half of it..."  
  
____________________  
  
"And then, he had the gall to ask me about my sex life!" Nabiki stated, hiding her laughter behind her hand.  
  
Kasumi laughed along with her sister, hoping Nabiki wouldn't notice how fake it was. It started out humorous, but began to go downhill from there. It wasn't that the stories weren't funny in their own right, just that they were taking a bit too much of a... problmatic nature.  
  
Nabiki had referred to her first houseguest as Ranma-hon.... no less than five times. The last time she recalled Nabiki calling any guy that was years ago. "Well, it's certainly been exciting for you, hasn't it?" Kasumi replied, withholding her concern.  
  
"Wait," Nabiki interjected, wanting to finish her story, "That's when I decided that the rest of the day would be best if I got dru-"  
  
"Oh my, I didn't realize the time..." Kasumi interrupted, catching Nabiki off guard.  
  
"I've only been here about half an hour."  
  
"Sorry, Nabiki," Kasumi apologised, "but I just recalled there were some things I needed to do. I hope you understand."  
  
Nabiki nodded, more than slightly suspicious, "Sure, Sis. I had some grocerie shopping to do." Kasumi lead her sister to the door, and gave their goodbyes. Once Nabiki disappeared through the gate, Kasumi rushed back inside, and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, um, good afternoon... er... it's the middle of the night there? Sorry, I had forgotten. Yes, put Akane on the phone, please... it's very important..."  
  
____________________  
  
Thomas handed the phone to his extremely irritated wife, who was swearing as to why someone was calling at that time of morning, "It's your sister, don't take this out on me!"  
  
____________________  
  
Ranma felt like being a little lazy, and decided to use the bus fair Nabiki gave him for actually riding the bus. He wondered when she would stop avoiding him for any periods less than a couple of minutes in each other's company. If he had known she was going to act like this, he would have kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Looks like something's bothering you."  
  
Ranma looked up to see a long haired boy standing over him, and looked outside. During his grousing, he hadn't realized they already passed two stops. "Yeah, kinda in trouble with someone."  
  
"Sounds like something to talk about, care to get it off your chest?"  
  
"Ah, no offense, and all... but I don't even know you," Ranma replied, sheepishly. He blinked, noticing the unusual weapon strapped to the other boy's back.  
  
"That makes me a neutral party," the boy replied, "Mind if I sit down, don't like standing on the bus if I can avoid it."  
  
"Be my guest," Ranma replied, scooting over to allow room.  
  
"Ukyo Kuonji."  
  
Ranma blinked, "Huh?"  
  
"Now I'm not a stranger anymore, huh?" Ukyo replied, favoring Ranma with an effimate smirk.  
  
"Uky... Uk..." It was then that Ranma remembered where he had seen such a unique weapon, "Ucchan?"  
  
The other boy's face went blank, "No one's called me that since..." Slowly, the surprised expression went furious, as Ukyo reached to the large spatcula on his back...  
  
____________________  
  
Thomas sighed, wishing Kasumi could have waited a few more hours. There was a ten hour difference between them, she really should have taken that into consideration. He had business to attend during the mornings, while Akane herself had a choreography sketch to start. He needed his beauty sleep, she needed her cranky nap (not that he would ever say that out loud to her). She didn't need to hear about their sister at three A.M., and he certainly didn't need to be holding his wife in a tight bearhug, keeping her legs from touching the ground so that she couldn't gain leverage as she thrashed, swore, and growled... at three twenty-two A.M.  
  
"Akane, let's calm down, okay?" Thomas attempted to suggest in his most soothing tone. A tone that was opposing to-  
  
"LEMME GO! I GOT A LITTLE PERVERT TO KILL!!!"  
  
"But you can't go kill anyone," Thomas replied, straining even harder to restrain his wife, "You have work in the morning, remember?"  
  
"I'LL CALL IN LATE, DAMN IT!!!"  
  
She meant it, too.  
  
Thomas sighed, readjusting his hold as Akane worked to break his grasp. Fortunately, she wasn't thinking clearly, because he was pretty sure she would have snapped his arms off to get free if she was... well, at least severely dislocate them. "Why don't we discuss this peacefully? Would you like that?"  
  
Akane visibly calmed down, "Thomas, at the moment, there's nothing more I would like to do THAN DISMEMBER THAT LITTLE BRAT THAT'S USING MY SISTER AS HIS SUGARMOMMA!!!"  
  
Fortunately, Akane's husband hadn't dropped his guard, and managed to keep hold of Akane when she renewed her thrashing. "I'm guessing this is about Ranma, then?"  
  
Right when Akane paused, the Native American took advantage, drove them both onto the bed, and while pinning her under him, quickly reached under the bed for the nylon rope they kept there for whenever Akane was 'in a weird mood', and tied her up, just like he had been taught for cattle, during his teen years helping on his uncle's ranch.  
  
Coughing to hide his slightly ragged breath, and shaking the strain from his arms, Thomas sat on the edge of the bed, next to Akane's head, "Okay, now that we've settled down a bit..." he pointedly ignored the gutteral growl his wife was emitting, while she stared British greatswords at him, "...what did Kasumi tell you that got you so riled up?"  
  
"Thomas, dear, if you *really* loved me, you would untie me RIGHT THIS MOMENT!"  
  
"Come on, Akane, tell me a bedtime story," Thomas replied, becoming more amused with his wife's uncapped temper. Yeah, he used to also enjoy poking rattlesnakes with sticks when he was ten.  
  
Akane snorted, before turning her eyes away, "Nabiki's in love with Ranma."  
  
Thomas blinked, "Say that again?"  
  
"Look, Nabiki fallen for Ranma, I have to go smack some sense into her and then destroy the little pervert!" Akane explained, as if it were the most logical sense in the world.  
  
"Hold on, time out," Thomas called out, forming a 'T' with his hands, "How did she figure this out?"  
  
"Kasumi said that all Nabiki wanted to talk about really was Ranma!"  
  
Thomas shrugged, "So? She doesn't have an eventful life of her own."  
  
Akane missed the hidden barb, as she seethed, before speaking again, "They slept together, too."  
  
Thomas began to nod, and paused half way. Taking a deep breath, he turned away, "Oboy..."  
  
"Now do you see why I must get back to Japan, and mutilate the little hormonal troll?" Akane replied, now calm.  
  
Thomas decided it would be best not to laugh; nylon wasn't nearly as strong as a full-blown Akane mad-on, "You thought it was funny, the two of them together, when we were back at your Father's..."  
  
"Well, yeah," Akane replied, shrugging in her bonds, "it was 'ha ha' funny then. Now it's funny in the sense that it's midly disturbing and unethical."  
  
Thomas winced slightly, "Well, Nabiki wasn't always the most-"  
  
"I'M TALKING ABOUT WHAT THAT JERK RANMA'S DOING TO MY SISTER!" Akane shouted. Just then, their bedroom door opened.  
  
"Mom, why are you..." Steven stopped short, as his eyes went wide, before slamming the door. "Ew!"  
  
The Native American gave his wife a wry grin, "That's the second one of our children we've traumitized. Want to have another so we can unhinge him, too?"  
  
"I'm quickly losing my patience, I can't feel my fingers, I'm tired, and did I mention I'm getting REALLY IRKED?!?"  
  
"You said you were losing patience," Thomas clarified, oblivious to the open minefield he was currently tapdancing on, "Nabiki's a grown woman, she's capable of making her own decisions, and living with the consequences. She doesn't need you going over there, half cocked, trying to 'salvage' her dignity for her, alright?"  
  
Akane sighed, "I guess you're right... untie me now?"  
  
Thomas didn't buy it, "No."  
  
"'No'? WHY NOT?"  
  
Thomas shrugged, "Because I like you this way."  
  
Akane glared even fiercer than before, "I can still bite you!"  
  
"I'll gag you," Thomas replied, sliding back into bed.  
  
"I'll make you a lonely man for weeks to come!" Akane threatened.  
  
"This is well worth the price of absenance," Thomas replied, turning off the nightlamp, "Good night."  
  
In the dark, Akane blinked, "Thomas? Thomas! This isn't funny! Let me go!"  
  
"Zzzzzzzsnirkt..."  
  
"WE BOTH KNOW DAMN WELL YOU DON'T SNORE!!!"  
  
____________________  
  
Nabiki shifted the armful of groceries she was carrying, as she unlocked the door to her house. She was still a bit puzzled as to what in the world had gotten into Kasumi, suspecting her eldest sister was going senile or something. At that notion, Nabiki frowned; she was starting to think like Nodoka.  
  
A the thought of the infuriating woman, Nabiki braced herself, fully expecting Ranma's mother to be standing at the other side of the door. She felt both relief and a slight tinge of dejection, when it wasn't the case.  
  
"I'm home!" Nabiki announced, just in case she wasn't waiting at the door, but was in the house nonetheless. She shrugged, when nobody replied, and walked in. She set the first bag of groceries on the step at the doorway, before going back out to her car and retrieving another bag.  
  
Nobody was in the house, not even Ranma. While she was out, Nabiki decided that enough was enough, and that she needed to let Ranma off the hook. Addmittadly, she was acting a bit childish about a couple of nights ago, and let a bad day overblow the situation. Not that she didn't have a very good reason to be dramatically ticked, but she was mature enough to know when to let it go.  
  
Speak of the little devil. Just as Nabiki went for the third bag of groceries, she found Ranma, laughing like he was having the time of his life with some other guy Nabiki hadn't seen before. With a wry smile, Nabiki leaned against her car, at least this one wasn't trying to kill Ranma...  
  
Ranma noticed Nabiki, perched against her white BMW, "Oh, hey Nabiki."  
  
"Hey to you, Ranma," Nabiki gave Ranma's friend a smile in greeting, "You going to introduce me?"  
  
"Oh! Ukyo, meet Nabiki Tendou, a... um... family friend."  
  
"That's one way of putting it," Nabiki commented, before leaning off of her vehicle and bowing.  
  
"Ukyo Kuonji," Ranma introduced, "Buddy of mine from way back."  
  
"Oh, old girlfriend?" Nabiki enquired. Ukyo's eyebrows rose to the hairline, before he began to pat himself down to ensure certain bindings were in place, and that the pants hid the hips properly.  
  
Ranma baulked, "Hey! Ukyo's a guy!"  
  
Nabiki blinked, before looking at Ukyo again, who smiled back nervously. "Nope, just a tomboy, from what I see."  
  
"How?" Ukyo asked, thinking her attire was perfectly concealing of her true gender.  
  
"Whaddya mean 'how'?" Ranma demanded, incredulously. He paused a moment, as realization overcame him. "Ukyo... you didn't... I mean, an operation! I coulda told you of a place that-"  
  
Nabiki quickly went to cover Ranma's mouth, but pulled her hand back, as a large spatula collided with Ranma's head.Nabiki shook her head, while Ukyo reholstered her spatula. "Before you say something stupid-"  
  
"Jusenkyo?"  
  
Ukyo blinked at the question, "What?"  
  
"Hot water turns you back into a guy, right?"  
  
Nabiki covered her face, while the brunette scrunched her face up in confusion. Shaking the dumfounding accusation off, Ukyo continued, "Before you say something *else* stupid, I have always been one hundred percent woman!"  
  
"Since when?"  
  
Nabiki wanted to take a peek at Ranma's confused expression, but decided that it would probably hurt his feelings when she burst out laughing at it. Instead, she sighed, as she turned back to the house, "This sounds like it's going to be another long story. Come on in, you two."  
  
____________________  
  
Nabiki sat patiently, sipping her tea, while Ranma glared. Across the table from both of them... well, slightly off to the left, and under the table, lay Ukyo, rolling around the ground in hysterics.  
  
Nabiki remained non-plussed, "I tried to warn you."  
  
Ranma turned from glaring at Ukyo to Nabiki, "She was bound to find out, sooner or later."  
  
Nabiki took another sip, looking over the rim of her cup at Ukyo's proximity in slight irritation, "Well, it's a moot issue, now."  
  
Ranma slicked back the water that was still in her hair, before returning to scowl at her once best friend, "It's not that funny, you know? I'd appreciate it if you would stop."  
  
Ukyo couldn't help it, for the irony of it all was delicious, but even that wasn't what iced the cake for her. Ranma's curse was funny, yes, but she was more intrigued by it than humored. What she found absolutely hilarious, was that she had discovered the identity of Kaoru's red-headed love.  
  
While Ukyo continued to laugh, Nabiki noticed from a scrying glance the hurt on Ranma's face. Mentally sighing, Nabiki reached over, and put a hand on the redhead's shoulder, "Ranma, go ahead and go to the bathroom and take a quick shower. I'll keep Ukyo company, okay?"  
  
With a hesitant nod, Ranma left the dining room. Once she heard the bathroom door close, Nabiki set her cup down, and walked around the table to where Ukyo was currently trying to fight down the last of her giggles. Favoring the brunette with a cool, unamused look, Nabiki squatted down next to the girl. "Look, Ranma's not exactly thrilled about his curse, so you can be a little more sympathetic about it."  
  
That brought Ukyo's laughter short, changing her mirth to anger, "Sympathetic? If you knew what he's put me through in the first place, you wouldn't be acting so high-and-mighty!"  
  
"Oh, what did he do to you when you were both what... seven?" Nabiki enquired, arching her eyebrow, "He pull your hair?"  
  
"Him and his bum of a Pop left abandoned me on the side of the road after taking my dowery!" Ukyo retorted, heatedly, "Because of that, I had to spend the rest of my life as a guy!"  
  
Nabiki's other eyebrow elevated to the height of the first one, "Dowery?"  
  
"His and my Dad decided that we should get engaged, but instead of honoring it, they ran off with my Dad's food cart that was to be my dowery, and left me in the dust!"  
  
Nabiki closed her eyes, and rubbed her temples, "Swell... Genma Saotome is definitely one of a kind." She opened her eyes, staring intensely at Ukyo, "First of all, only a few weeks ago, Genma abandoned Ranma to my care, and not out of anyone's consent. Secondly, Ranma never forced you to live as a guy. Where did you get the stupid notion, anyhow?"  
  
"I had to live as a guy, because my honor demanded it!"  
  
"Your parents forced you to do this?" Nabiki enquired, pulling herself up to the chair that Ukyo had been occupying earlier.  
  
Ukyo remained silent, but fumed and stared at Nabiki, for a few moments, "Because of Ranma and his miserable excuse for a Dad, my honor-"  
  
"That wasn't what I asked," Nabiki interjected, already seeing her suspicions being confirmed, "Did your parents insist on this?"  
  
"It's about my honor!" Ukyo repeated, bringing herself to knealing.  
  
"In other words, you decided this all on your own," Nabiki replied with a slightly distainful glance.  
  
Ukyo pursed her lips, feeling herself become angrier, "What else could I do? What type of guy would marry a girl who's dowery was stolen?"  
  
Nabiki easily replied, "A guy that really does love the girl, regardless of what she has to offer, perhaps?"  
  
Ukyo fell completely silent at that, not knowing how to respond.  
  
The older woman's expression softened, before she stood up, and reached a hand down to help the girl up, "Kuonji, I can't apologise personally for what you say Ranma did to you, and I won't apologise for Genma, since I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be sorry for it, even if he were confronted with it. But, it's obvious Ranma sees you still as a friend, and from the looks of things, I don't think he gets many of them."  
  
Ukyo begrudgingly took Nabiki's hand, and came to standing, "Is that supposed to make me fell better for losing the last nine years of my life?"  
  
"That, you can only blame yourself for, Kuonji," Nabiki replied with a stern tone, "and what you just did to Ranma probably upset him as much as his father leaving him in the middle of the night did."  
  
"And that's supposed to make *me* feel guilty how?" Ukyo asked, folding her arms.  
  
"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, just letting you know that you're in the same boat with Ranma."  
  
"Look, I'm willing to try to be friends with Ranma again, okay?" the chef replied, curtly, "but I'm not just going to forget what he played a part in what happened to me. You may think that he's not at fault, but if he really did care, I wouldn't have had to hunt for him for all this time!"  
  
Nabiki gave an exaddurated sigh, "I guess that's all I can ask, but don't treat his curse like a joke, alright?"  
  
"Fine," Ukyo responded, "Tell Ranma I had to go, I've been out long enough as it is."  
  
"Sure," Nabiki replied, though unsure if she was leaving because of their conversation, or the reason she gave was truthful, "I'll walk you ot the door."  
  
Ukyo shook her head, "I can show myself out." Nabiki continued sitting at the table, listening to the door close behind Ukyo. She had thought she may have found someone that wasn't after Ranma's hide that knew him, but unfortunately, her hopes were denied. If every one of Ranma's former aquaintances were animostic towards him now, she could only guess how lonely a life he's probably lived.  
  
____________________  
  
Ukyo walked down the street that was just in front of her new restaurant, thinking over earlier that day. When realization had hit her that she was sitting next to on that bus, she didn' even bother to refrain from her fury... that was until one of the other pedestrians accidentally bumped into her.  
  
The bus was too crowded for her to even consider starting a fight with Ranma right then and there, but she was more than ready to let him know that he was number one on her hitlist that existed exclusively of one man. Of course, the jerk would act like nothing had happened since the last they parted, remeniscing about old times. Eventually, even Ukyo had to recollect some of those times with fondness... the inconsiderate jerk! She was supposed to be getting revenge on him, not sharing memories!  
  
Of course, that woman he was staying with forced her to at least try to let bygones be bygones, and Ukyo agreed. Of course, at the time it was to shut Nabiki up, but now that she considered it, she could had just left before it got to that point.  
  
"Great, now I can't beat up the jackass for ruining my life," Ukyo grumbled, now honor-bound not to pound Ranma flat.  
  
"Ukyo? Something wrong?"  
  
Kuonji looked up from her glowering at the ground, to find Kaoru standing at the door to her restaurant, waiting for her. She had completely forgot they were supposed to be working on the interior again today, and she wondered just how long he had been sitting out there, waiting for her.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Sugar, something had come up," Ukyo apologised, "You... didn't wait for me the whole time, did you?"  
  
Kaoru smiled nervously, "Um, actually, I got her kind of late the first time, and I came back here just a few minutes ago. So no harm done, really."  
  
Ukyo smiled, and nodded, before unlocking the door, "Well, we got a couple of hours to get something done, you up to it?"  
  
Kaoru nodded, following Kuonji in, "I don't have anything better to do, although... I kind of wanted to get some more of your advice on... you know who..."  
  
Ukyo's eyes widened, remembering Ranma's curse, and Kaoru's infatuation. She had to turn away from the younger boy in order to hide the devious smirk on her face. If she couldn't harm a hair on Ranma's head, she could still get her revenge through other means. And the best thing about it, was no harm would come out of it, other than a certain pigtailed childhood friend's embarrassment.  
  
____________________  
  
Ranma had heard the whole conversation between Nabiki and Ukyo, having instead of actually going to shower, ran the shower tap, and closed the door gently enough not to be detected. Once again, another aspect of his life his father ruined for him. If it weren't for the fact that he cared for his old man, he would have suggested that Genma never come back. Actually, he probably still would, just not as vehemantly.  
  
He watched Nabiki lazed about on the couch, just listening to some acoustic guitar music that even had him mellowing a great deal. That was probably a good thing, as he was starting to go to his wits end as to how to make it up to Ukyo for what he unwittingly was an accomplice in.  
  
"Ranma, come and sit down for a minute," Nabiki called out, without even turning around to acknowledge his presence.  
  
Ranma complied, sitting at the far end of the couch while Nabiki occupied the near middle, just aside from the seam in the cushioning where it had been recently repaired, "Sup?"  
  
"Ranma, you think of Ukyo as one of your best friends, right?" Nabiki enquired, keeping her eyes closed, as her head was lolled back.  
  
"She is my best friend," Ranma replied, quietly.  
  
Nabiki opened her eyes, and looked towards the pigtailed boy. He wasn't looking at her, instead studying his lap with a meloncholy expression, so she allowed the sympathy to cross her face. She presumed he didn't know how Ukyo really felt about him, and that if he ever found out, he would be completely crushed.  
  
She scooted over, and patted his leg, causing him to jump slightly, "Ranma, I'm glad you found an old friend like Ukyo, but I just want you to realize that a relationship can change between two people, over time."  
  
Ranma didn't speak, just nodded.  
  
"I just want you to remember, that if things don't go the way you expect them to, you at least have me, Shampoo, and Ryoga to start with. And I have a sneaking suspicion Kaoru has an interest meeting you again, too."  
  
Realizing that Nabiki was attempting to console him in preparation for a heavy blow that he had already recieved, Ranma gave her faint smile, "Thanks, I appreciate it."  
  
Nabiki reached over, and hugged him with her closest arm for a brief moment, "Don't mention it, just wanted you to know that things can always work out for the best."  
  
____________________  
  
Kasumi appreciated her son visiting for the night, but she was becoming a bit irritated at his wistfulness; he was currently acting just as bad as his father, when she finally began dating him so many years ago.  
  
She let her four-year old son Sie work in his coloring book alone, as she went to sit next to her eldest son. Kaoru looked up, somewhat surprised by the sudden attention his mother was giving him, "Uh, something a matter, Mom?"  
  
Kasumi stared at her son, before nodding to herself; it was time to nip this little love problem Kaoru was having in the bud before it could cause some serious problems down the line. Grabbing her startled son by the shoulders, she gave him her most serious expression, "Kaoru, I just want you to know, that whatever happens, whatever you decide about your life, I love you, and you're my son. The only thing I would want, is for you to be happy, understood?"  
  
Kaoru blinked, puzzled, "Ah... s-sure... Mom... thanks..."  
  
Kasumi gave Kaoru a big smile, which was actually an attempt to hide how much she wanted to laugh. 


	11. Chapter 10

'Older'  
  
Nabiki sighed, as she leaned into the man whose arms protectively incircled her. She pouted, slightly, as one of his arms rose from its firm grasp on her waist, but smiled softly, as it reached for the glass of chilled wine that he had poured for them to share. Carefully, his strong hand brought the champaign glass to her lips, allowing her a small sip, before he pulled it away, bringing it to his own lips.  
  
She snuggled deeper into his chest, taking a slight sniff of his scent that had now been tainted with her own, as he set the glass down on the nightstand by the bed, and his arm returned to holding her. She groaned audibly, as she felt the fabric of her satin gown rub against her bare skin as his arm brushed it, sending warm, succulent tremors through her stomach that began to build up lower.  
  
She didn't say anything, and she didn't want him to say anything, for fear it would ruin the moment between them. She had nothing to worry about, as he had seemed to plan the whole night for her maximum enjoyment. Alas, as much as she enjoyed the snuggling, she wanted more from him. She wanted to return to their far more intimate embrace that had brought them both to a comforting lethergy, an activity that only two who really trusted each other shared. It was far more than sex, it was just simply... more.  
  
Almost as if reading her mind, Nabiki felt one of his hands sliding south. Delicately brushing against her stomach, then lower into territory that she would be more than hesitant to allow anyone to approach. But not the man holding her, not the young, powerfully built sixteen year old that promised to never hurt her, to always offer his comfort and security, to make any pain go away, and to meet her as an equal, a friend, and a lover.  
  
The realization of these thoughts sent shivers through her that were like subtle pulses of electricity. She turned her head, wanting to transfer some of the energy she was feeling. Her lips began to part, expecting to meet his, just as his hand about reached it's destination  
  
Nabiki shot up, wide-eyed and sweating, despite the comfortable temperature of the bed and her room. Her startled eyes roamed the dark room, until the fell upon her alarm clock. It was almost ten minutes until she had to wake up. With an exasperated groan, she dropped back into bed, realizing it was probably going to be a long day.  
  
________________________  
  
Ranma felt a bit better than he had the last few days. Nabiki was no longer attempting to ignore him, which made a great deal of difference in his own attitude. It wasn't as if he LIKED her, or something, he just realized it was better to get along with people, helping to maintain the peace of the home. It was a lot more comforting to meet her tired, but warm smile in the morning, than her curt replies, as she attempted to rush by him.  
  
"Morning Nabiki," Ranma greeted, as he set out two plates on the dining table. Blearily, Nabiki walked to the table, and sat down, before turning to the kitchen, and noted the lack of Shampoo.  
  
"Where's Shampoo?" Nabiki enquired, feeling a growing dread that Ranma cooked breakfast. Granted, it wasn't anywhere near as bad as her sister's used to be, but she still didn't enjoy dealing with it.  
  
Oblivious to her growing apprehension, Ranma set the dish of stir-fry on the table, "Huh? I don't think she came back, yesterday."  
  
"Oh," Nabiki replied in a dejected tone, as she watched Ranma cheerfully scoop her out a spoonful of vegetables, rice, and chicken. She turned to look at him, a bit taken aback by his smile, "You're awfully chipper this morning."  
  
Ranma blinked, and looked at Nabiki, "Well, I guess it just feels like it's going to be a good day, that's all." Ranma looked down, noticing Nabiki suddenly staring with a blank look, "What?"  
  
Unaware of the blush forming on her face, Nabiki quickly turned away, "N-nothing, nothing, that's good."  
  
Ranma let it go, as he finished serving Nabiki, leaned away from where he was pressed against her back, and went over to his seat. Ranma glanced over at Nabiki, who emitted a sigh of relief. "Something wrong?"  
  
At the question, Nabiki jolted, "Er, no, what makes you say that?"  
  
Ranma gave her a sideglance, "You're acting kinda jumpy."  
  
Nabiki took a deep breath, before preparing to take a bite of Ranma's cooking, "Early morning jitters, that's all." She tentatively took a taste, pausing, and lifted a larger portion to her mouth with her chopsticks. She blinked, and turned to look at Ranma with a puzzled expression.  
  
Ranma smiled nervously, "Well, I kinda remembered how you don't like your spicy or really potent, so I left the extra seasoning out for you."  
  
For several moments, Nabiki wasn't sure what to say, before deciding the simplest thing to say was the best, "Thank you, Ranma."  
  
"Er... no problem." Ranma replied, not looking up from his plate. The rest of breakfast was spent in silence, until Ranma abrupty announced he had to head for school. For both of them, his departure was a heartfelt release from the building tension.  
  
________________________  
  
Nabiki watched her client walk out the door, before she slumped her head onto her desk. Today, she was having a difficult time keeping her mind straight on things, thanks to certain complication a more than pleasant dream, coupled with an unintentional brush against a certain pigtailed boy. It couldn't go on like this, she thought. Maybe it was just a one day thing. One of those times when a random spike in hormones decide to appear, making Nabiki consider all sorts of randy thoughts. That's what the small trashy romance novel collection by her bed was for, after all.  
  
Then again, it did start bringing other things into consideraton. Even if it was a one day thing, how often would this come around? She didn't know how long she would have Ranma staying with her, and things could get realllllyyyy complicated if she wasn't paying attention. maybe, maybe it was time that she stopped playing the 'strong, independent' woman, and found herself..."  
  
Nabiki sighed, "Jesse is going to have a field day with this..."  
  
"Have a field day with what?"  
  
________________________  
  
Shampoo wandered in to Nabiki's home, almost completely exhausted. Her great-grandmother most assuradly worked her over last night, finding the most menial things for the young amazon to do, while demanding an expedient completion. Cologne was more irritated to believe that Shampoo was directly going against her orders, which she was in actuality. She didn't find any romantic interest in Ranma, since the boy was only a few paces removed from the good side of Mousse. Ranma was better than her childhood friend, sure, but definitely nothing less obnoxious in his own way.  
  
"Where've you been, Shampoo?"  
  
Speak of the devil, "Shampoo... I work on restuarant with great-grandmother. Work too, too hard."  
  
"Oh, Ranma replied, as he sat on the couch.  
  
Shampoo craned her head in curiosity, "What you doing?" she asked, approaching the side of the couch.  
  
"Just listening to some of Nabiki's stuff," Ranma replied, before he went back to almost studying the music.  
  
Shampoo lifted her head to listen more closely to the song being played, "Is good song, Shampoo think."  
  
"Hmm," Ranma replied, not taking his attention from the soft jazz, "It's kinda boring."  
  
Shampoo shrugged, "Then why you listen?"  
  
After a long pause, Ranma finally replied, "It has some good parts, you know? It's not all that bad."  
  
The Amazon smirked, gaining an idea of what Ranma was trying to do, "Is Nabiki favorite?"  
  
"Dunno, I just sorta picked one."  
  
"You ask her what favorites are, she tell you. Much easier to find out what make Nabiki tick if know what she listen to, most."  
  
"I guess, but-hey!" Ranma turned to look at a grinning Shampoo, "What makes you think that I'm doing this to figure out 'what makes her tick'?"  
  
Shampoo shrugged, "Shampoo sorry, Ranma no trying to understand Nabiki without Nabiki knowing."  
  
"Glad we're in agreement," Ranma replied, getting up, and turning off the entertainment system.  
  
Shampoo held down a giggle; that was one cute thing about the boy, the way he tried to deny the most innocent things, like actually caring about Nabiki. "Ranma, why you say you no care for Nabiki?"  
  
"I, um, care for her, but not in the way you're insinuating, alright?" Ranma replied, "She's a nice woman, and I'd do anything for her, but she's.... well..."  
  
"Mature, seasoned, experienced, is what bother you?" Shampoo asked in a arched tone.  
  
"Well, yeah, they bother me a little," Ranma replied, scratching the back of his head, "But... well, she's older, and we're just, you know, so different!"  
  
Shampoo internally cheered, at least he was considering the woman past her age, "Is good different, too, too much to learn from each other."  
  
Ranma gained a whistful expression, as he headed to the kitchen, "Not sure if it's supposed to work that way."  
  
"No know how it work. Nobody do. Just know it work, and no question it."  
  
"I don't know, it just doesn't seem right, okay?" Ranma replied a bit sharply, "It's almost like... like dating my Mom, or something!"  
  
"Nabiki no you mom..." Shampoo shook her head in remourse, "No wish anyone date you Mom, even you father."  
  
Ranma chuckled, "You didn't get to meet much of Pops, did you?"  
  
Shampoo tilted her head, "Just silly panda who stuff face too, too much. Remind me of girl who stuff face, too, too much."  
  
"That was a low blow, you know that?" Ranma replied, giving Shampoo an icy glare.  
  
Shampoo only smiled, "Ranma be happy Shampoo no think why Ranma too much like Mom."  
  
________________________  
  
Nabiki rarely acted on impulse, but for some reason, didn't find the inclination to return home. Ranma was there, probably waiting for her, and that comforted her and filled her with apprehension at the same time. The latter actually stemmed from the former; she wasn't sure if it was from a simple dream, something that may have been building, longing, or even curiosity that made her think of Ranma as 'safe'.  
  
He was just the opposite, really. Even if she were to give a slight consideration to a relationship with him, it wasn't... well, right, she supposed, and was well doomed from the start. Ranma was young but well formed for someone his age, a bit bull-headed while innocent, somewhat obnoxious but in an endearing way, and inconsiderate but apologetic.  
  
She took a sip from her beer, before turning to look up at the balcony of the attic restaruant where she usually sat. It was an unspoken rule that anyone sitting up there was already taken, or not particularly interestes. Few singles ever sat up there, and she was one of the few.  
  
It had been a while since she had taken the view of it from where she was at, with her own reasons. Those reasons be damned, she had decided that her life couldn't be goverened by one incident, even if it was a signifigant one.  
  
Tonight, the acoustic band onstage was a new one, not one she had seen there before, at least. It was rare that anything other than soft rock or contemporary jazz was played, but the occasional break wasn't shunned. Nabiki found the smooth R&B bass something of a welcome change of pace, as it almost smybolically represented a transition in life...  
  
The woman shook her head, and chuckled lightly to herself, trying to be metaphoric wasn't something she really though herself capable of.  
  
"A bit different from what we usually get around here."  
  
Nabiki didn't even turn around, and shrugged, "I can't complain, the music's not all that bad."  
  
"Actually, I'm pretty partial to it, myself... mind if I sit down? Noticed you had a free seat."  
  
Nabiki motioned to the chair across from her, "Help yourself." She heard the seat slide out, and a firm weight place itself upon it. The man wasn't overweight, rather fit from what she figured.  
  
"I... noticed you usually sit up there. Do you enjoy the view from the balcony?"  
  
Nabiki shrugged, still concentrating on the music group, "Decided to be closer to the music, tonight."  
  
"I see. American music. They've always had a certain panache with their lyrics, that is when they're not written by a single woman who hadn't had a date in her life, secluded in a small apartment and doing nothing but producing song after song after song..."  
  
Nabiki smirked; he had a bit of humor.  
  
"The Americans seem to like talking about ideals, what they would do for their ideal woman, how they would relentlessly attempt to please whomever, placing their needs well above their own..."  
  
Nabiki took a sip of her beer, before replying, "Friend of mine quaintly refers to it as 'booty music'."  
  
Nabiki heard his chuckle, and decided that he was about to become a lost cause. Her reply was a loaded one, made to guage his interests. it was sounding like he was particularly interested in only one thing.  
  
"Well, I guess that's an endearing term for it. Never much considered it, nor heard that name before."  
  
Nabiki's left eyebrow raised, somewhat surprised. Since he had made it past the first gate, she decided to favor him with her attention. She turned to him, finding a blond foreigner sitting next to her. She realized the accent at that moment, having not really been paying attention to it previously, "Austrailian?"  
  
The man nodded, giving Nabiki his most gracious smile, "I'm currently living here in Japan on a... business contract. Once it's over, I may stay, assuming work here does well."  
  
"Ah, have you been her long?" Nabiki asked, deciding to continue the conversation. From how it sounds, he was successful, at least modestly. Then again, she still needed to learn more about him, after all, he may be a contract killer or something.  
  
"Just a few months. Haven't been able to see much of the country, unfortunately. Work demands a strenuous schedule."  
  
"What sort of work do you do?" the direct approach, she was getting a bit tired of beating around the bush.  
  
His smile strained a bit... "Entertainment."  
  
Nabiki gave him a withering glance, before looking back at the band, "You're not trying to solicit me for some 'job opportunity', are you?"  
  
"Huh? NO! NO! Nothing like that!" His outburst attracted the irritated attention of some of the other patrons, before he gave them all an apologetic smile, and returned to looking at Nabiki. "I'm not in any type of business like that. I'm just... part of a film crew working with a studio here in Japan."  
  
Nabiki looked him directly in the eyes, "You sure are being evasive about it."  
  
"I can't say much about it, I'm afraid," he replied, factually. "I didn't get your name?"  
  
"I haven't... Tendou, Nabiki Tendou." Nabiki sighed, realizing being so defensive was childish.  
  
"Steven Cromwell. Glad to have met you."  
  
"So... Steve..." Nabiki gauged his reaction to the shortening of his name. When he smirked, she recalled that many foreigners were accustomed to strangers doing so, "Why this chair? There are plenty of other open ones around."  
  
"I presumed that this one came with pleasant company," he replied in a sardonic tone.  
  
"Hmm," Nabiki looked at the nearly empty amber colored bottle, "I think that still may be up for debate."  
  
"Would you like another? Another beer, I mean."  
  
Nabiki polished off what was left, and checked her watch. She had been working on that one for quite some time, so she wasn't in any danger, "I guess another one couldn't hurt..."  
  
________________________  
  
Ranma tossed hiss feet in the air, as he continued to watch at the TV. As he lay on the floor in front of it, Shampoo occupied the couch, nibbling on the popcorn Ranma had made for them to share. Not that Shampoo minded, but she noticed Ranma had barely touched it during the whole procession of the movie.  
  
"Want popcorn?"  
  
"I'm fine, alright?" Ranma replied, a bit curtly. Shampoo rolled her eyes, and looked up at the clock.  
  
With a slight snort, she turned her attention back to the movie. Even though Ranma continued to stare forward, she knew his scowl was still there. At the risk of losing whatever diplomacy was between them, Shampoo gave into her irritation, "Ranma, Nabiki fine."  
  
Ranma turned to glare at Shampoo, "Why would I care what that old woman does when she has to be at work in the morning?"  
  
"She no *have* to, she choose to," Shampoo interjected, recalling her talk with Nabiki about the older woman's job.  
  
"No, she has clients tomorrow." Ranma replied, turning back to the TV.  
  
"You have school tomorrow, yes?" Shampoo counter-argued, arching her tone.  
  
"Whatever," Ranma didn't bother to turn around, increasing the pace of his swinging feet.  
  
"Ranma, if you is..." Shampoo was interrupted by the door opening. Actually, she was interrupted by the breeze that brushed past her, just as the door was opening.  
  
Ranma abruptly stopped in the front hall, just as Nabiki was entering. Nabiki stopped, and blinked at Ranma's irritated expression, "Isn't tonight a school night?"  
  
"Don't you have to be at work tomorrow?" Ranma retorted.  
  
Nabiki jerked back slightly at the reply, before removing her jacket, "I'll be fine. It's not like I'm losing much sleep time."  
  
"That's not the point! Where the heck were you? You're usually never out this late!"  
  
"Ranma, hon, I'm a grown woman now, you don't have to worry about me," Nabiki replied, finding Ranma's anxiousness somewhat cute.  
  
"For all we knew, you coulda been in a car wreck! I've seen the way you drive!"  
  
The smile Nabiki had been carrying since she left the bar faded instantly, "That was one incident, Ranma. And, as I recall, someone was distracting me."  
  
"So, it's my fault you can't keep your eyes on the road?"  
  
"Oh, Geez, Ranma. I was having a pleasant evening, too." Nabiki hung up her coat, removed her shoes, and brushed by Ranma. "Hey, Shampoo."  
  
"He like this all night," Shampoo replied, not turning from the TV.  
  
"My condolences... there are better kung fu flicks down there, you know? I'm surprised you two made it this far into it."  
  
"Quit ignoring me, will ya?" Ranma demanded, walking back in.  
  
Nabiki sighed, before turning to Ranma, "I'm not ignoring you, but if you want my attention, you're going to need to calm down, and stop acting like my father."  
  
Ranma's expression darkened, before he turned away, "Fine, see if I care next time, then. Stupid old woman..."  
  
Nabiki shook her head, as she watched him walk upstairs, "He really is being a jerk tonight, isn't he?"  
  
Shampoo turned to Nabiki with a sympathetic expression, "He worried about you. Mean he care, even if say no so."  
  
"I don't care, alright!"  
  
Both Shampoo and Nabiki decided to ignore Ranmas refute from upstairs. "I guess I probably could have at least called to tell you guys I was out late, sorry."  
  
"Is no me you should apologize to," Shampoo stated, factually, turning back to the movie. "Movie bad, but funny bad."  
  
Nabiki didn't give a reply to Shampoo, choosing instead to go upstairs. She found Ranma's door closed, and instead of opening it, respected his privacy, "Ranma? I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was out. It was sweet of you to be worried."  
  
"Like you really care..."  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes, "Look, Ranma. For what it's worth, I really am sorry, okay? I just let time run off with me." After several moments of silence, Nabiki shook her head, and walked downstairs. She'll just have to clear everything up tomorrow.  
  
________________________  
  
Nabiki woke up, slightly dreading the morning. It wasn't really all that different from any other morning, she needed to get up, eat breakfast, do her usual morning workout, get cleaned up, and go to work. The only addition was apologising to Ranma.  
  
"Really, if he wants to sulk, I should just let him," Nabiki mumbled to herself, "Typical guy; no matter what the age." She stopped that line of thinking, realizing it would probably make her apology sound less sympathetic. If Ranma didn't buy it, it would bother her for the rest of the day.  
  
Nabiki almost chuckled, she wasn't even dating Ranma, and she was already at her wit's end with him. She slipped out of bed, paused, and reached under the covers to retrieve her pajamma bottoms. The temperature was a bit higher than she normally left it at night, apparently she forgot to turn down the thermostat again. The price for enjoying a good snuggle under the covers on a cool night.  
  
Why was she going to apologise to Ranma again? Nabiki shook her head lightly, attempting to gain more of her bearings for the morning. She remembered that it was because Ranma had truly been concerned about her whereabouts. Nabiki had to recall the last time someone actually had been worried about her, other than superfically or obligatingly. It actually felt... nice.  
  
Nabiki decided that her apology would come in dinner, at a location of Ranma's choosing. It may have seemed like she was bribing him for his forgiveness, but she supposed he she could indulge him at least once. She wasn't sure what he did with his days, only on occasion did he actually spend much time out of school from her house when it wasn't on an errand, despite that she had been giving him a slight stipend for him to do whatever he pleased with.  
  
She walked to the dining room, deciding that was one of the conversational topics she could save for the evening. She entered the kitchen, putting on her gameface, and found Shampoo and Ranma already seated and eating. Both teens glanced up at her entrance, and nodded in greeting, before returning to their own meals.  
  
"Good morning," Nabiki ventured, not sure of the mood.  
  
"Morning," both chorused in reply. Nabiki's lips started to tighten, as she still hadn't recieved any cues.  
  
It was decided just to be open about it, "Ranma...?" Nabiki shifted her eyes quickly over to Shampoo in silent message.  
  
The Amazon understood it, loud and clear, "Shampoo have to go to bathroom."  
  
Once she had gotten up and left, the pigtailed boy looked up at her with a guileless, but expectant expression. Nabiki looked down at the table, suddenly feeling a bit of apprehension. She strangled it down, and spoke, "Ranma, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last night. I didn't think about it, and it wasn't fair to your or Shampoo."  
  
"Don't mention it," Ranma replied, returning to eating his breakfast.  
  
Nabiki blinked, "I mean it, Ranma. You're not mad at me, are you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Nabiki blinked again, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Mmmhmm."  
  
Nabiki blinked once more, "Just like that?"  
  
Ranma shrugged, "No big deal, I guess. Not like any harm was done, right?"  
  
Nabiki wasn't sure she bought such an easy acceptance to her apology. "How about dinner tonight?"  
  
Ranma almost bit through his chopsticks, as he shifted his eyes to look at Nabiki without turning his head, "Wha?"  
  
"My treat, of course," Nabiki quickly blurted out.  
  
"Us... go out...?" Ranma asked, uneasily.  
  
"Well, that was the proposition," Nabiki replied, sardonically, "You, me, and Sh-"  
  
"Whoa! Gotta get to school!" Ranma suddenly interjected, jumping out of his seat quickly.  
  
"Hold on a sec, Ranma, I-"  
  
"Can't talk, gotta hurry!" Ranma quickly rushed to the door, slipped on his shoes, and rushed out. Nabiki stared, realizing he hadn't even put on his school uniform.  
  
________________________  
  
That, to say, was extremely awkward.  
  
Ranma in class, as usual barely paying much attention. Nabiki was going to probably ask him out again, as soon as he got back home. He didn't miss the nervousness in her voice when she was starting to address him, now it was pretty apparent that she was flustered about asking him out on a date.  
  
She really wasn't taking this engagement thing seriously, was she? Sure, Ranma knew he was a prime specimen of manliness, but Women Nabiki's age should only be lusting after him, not trying to indulge. Of course, the idea that she was hot for him filled him with no little sense of pride.  
  
He also was a bit confused to Nabiki's reaction when she apologised about last night. Sure she goofed up, but it was practically a day ago. Ranma didn't really entertain grudges, nor did he care to hold ill feelings for long. His Pops always told him that doing so was poor for dicipline... it was usually said when and/or after they had run from someone who held a particularly vicious grudge against them...  
  
"Saotome!"  
  
Ranma's hand shot up, catching the erasor before it impacted with his head, "Wuzzat?"  
  
The teacher sighed, deciding he shouldn't even bother with that diciplinary tactic against the pigtailed martial artist, "If you're ready to join the rest of the class..."  
  
"Sorry," Ranma replied, sheepishly. Next time, he would have to make it more unapparent that he wasn't listening to the instructor.  
  
________________________  
  
"If you forgive me for noticing, you seem a bit more cheerful, Ms. Tendou."  
  
Nabiki looked up from where she was reviewing Mr. Isawo's reports, "Excuse me?"  
  
The fifty year old man tilted his head non-chilantly, "It's just that over the past couple of weeks, you've just seemed a bit distracted, that's all. Normally you're a very attentive and focused woman, one of the many things I admire about you."  
  
"Ah..." Nabiki was a bit unprepared for the compliment, having a sneaking suspicion that the normally formal and oft-times stoic client was flirting with her, "Well, I've had some unexpected complications in my personal life, as of late. I apologise for letting it affect me as you've noticed."  
  
"It is nothing to apologise for, I was actually rather concerned, but didn't want to pry." Mr. Isawo folded his hands over his lap, and leaned back in his chair, "As usual, I am positive of the progress information you were intending to inform me of, perhaps you would care to address your own dilemma? I've been informed I am an attentive listener."  
  
Why yes, yes he was flirting, Nabiki realized, "I wouldn't want to burdon you with my own."  
  
"It wouldn't be a burdon at all, Ms. Tendou. I admit that I am... a bit interested in you welfare..."  
  
Nabiki held her breath, while straining to keep he pleasant smile...  
  
________________________  
  
Ranma slowly walked up the street, not at all in a big hurry to return to Nabiki's house. It wasn't like he was afraid of anything, he was a man among men, and a martial artist top tier, so fear wasn't accountable. He just didn't quite feel like dealing with what he knew was awaiting him there. Of course, if he didn't return, Nabiki and Shampoo would probably think he was scared of something. Obviously he knew that wasn't true, but he couldn't let it appear that way.  
  
He could see his destination just up the street with Nabiki's car parked in the driveway, and decided that he may as well get it over with. He was entering the door only a few minutes later, "I'm back."  
  
"Welcome back, Ranma," Nabiki greeted from where her room was at the other end of the house, "How was school?"  
  
Ranma blinked, not ever recalling her asking that question of him, "Ah... okay, I guess."  
  
"That's good," Nabiki met Ranma about midway, near the living room, "Did you consider what you wanted to do, tonight?"  
  
Truth be told, Ranma was kind of hoping she had forgotten the idea she proposed in the morning. "Na," he replied, non-chilantly, "Not really interested in doing anything special."  
  
Nabiki sighed, feeling a slight dejection, "Ranma, it's my treat. All you need to do is provide a body to accept my generousness. I know it's not like you got a lot of perks being on the road, after all."  
  
"It's not like I need all that crap," Ranma argued, "Don't see why you're so eager for it."  
  
Nabiki suddenly thought on that question herself, but quickly dismissed it, "Fine, all I wanted to do was something nice for a friend and guest, and you can't even show some gratitude."  
  
"Well, if it means that much to you... alright, alright. Just let me get changed, and we'll go, happy?"  
  
Nabiki huffed, "Well, don't humor me on my account. If you don't want to go, that's fine with me!" Nabiki was too preoccupied with her own irritation to feel the glare from Ranma boring into her back as she walked away.  
  
________________________  
  
Ranma glared directly across the table at Nabiki. Nabiki glared directly across the table from Ranma. Ranma continued to glare across the table at Nabiki, as Nabiki continued to glare across the table at Ranma.  
  
Ranma blew at her crimson bangs, causing them to billow slightly. Nabiki rapped her fingernails against the white clothed table once. Ranma then scratched her wrist, forcing Nabiki to match the ante by adjusting the front of her blouse. Ranma challenged the gesture by smoothing out her black silk shirt, and straigtening out the frog ties. Nabiki would not be felled, as she brushed her hand against her hair to ensure no strands were sticking out unsightly. At the stalemate, they both continued to glare at one another.  
  
Eventually, one of them would have to make the first move, "Happy now?"  
  
Both Ranma and Nabiki blinked at their unified chorus. Getting her wits first, Ranma continued, "Hey! You're the one who wanted to take me out!"  
  
"Well, you wouldn't stop bothering me about it until I did," Nabiki replied in a dry, irritated tone.  
  
"Only because you had to go and guilt trip me into it!"  
  
Nabiki picked up her glass of water, staring at Ranma over it, "I do not 'guilt trip'."  
  
Ranma snorted, "Sure, whenever I say something you don't like, you go and get all moody about it. I mean, that whole 'silent treatment' thing, and getting Shampoo into the act..." Ranma turned away, and put her chin in the palm of her hand as her elbow rested on the table, "... real mature for an old lady..."   
  
Nabiki almost slammed her glass down, and began a scathing retort, but paused as her mouth opened. Ranma lazily shifted her eyes back to Nabiki, almost feeling dejected for not getting a reply.  
  
"I guess it wasn't all that mature of me, was it." Ranma's eyebrows climbed, as she turned to give Nabiki her full attention. Nabiki gave her an apologetic and chagrinned smirk, before continuing, "Ranma, how am I supposed to deal with you, anyways?"  
  
"Whaddya mean?"  
  
Nabiki took a deep breath, before sitting back, "We don't have much in common, do we, Ranma?"  
  
The pigtailed girl shrugged, "Well, I guess not..."  
  
"It's pretty hard, for me at least, to just, well, talk with you."  
  
"If you hadn't noticed, we're talking right now..."  
  
Nabiki reigned in her temper before it got away with her. Ranma had been right about the way she was acting, and it was pretty selfish of her. The way she handled the backhanded insults and the none too subtle jibes from Jesse were taken in stride. She got along well with her American friend, even if she tended to get on her last nerve. Nodoka... she could put up with on a slightly less than formal basis, but she had to constantly keep her guard up. With Ranma, she tended to take things to heart, even when she knew full well he probably didn't mean them.  
  
Thinking back on when she was younger, she recalled some of the sarcastic comments she made, particularly against her father. It wasn't as if she held her elders in contempt, it was just that she saw it as a way to either prove herself their equal or their better. The more scathing the comment, the more likely the latter.  
  
Ranma, on the other hand, didn't display that subtle malice in his comments, even if they were sharp. Either he was exellent at feigning obliviousness (which she oh so sincerely doubted), or they weren't to be taken seriously.  
  
"Ah... Earth to Nabiki?"  
  
Nabiki's eyes refocused, "Hmm?"  
  
Ranma's concerned expression quickly dropped back to her impassive one, "You kinda zoned out on me for a sec. Thought you were getting Alzheimers or something."  
  
At Ranma's comment, Nabiki figured she had two options. She chose the least expected one. Allowing a small smile to cross her lips, Nabiki chuckled.  
  
Her humor grew almost to being uncontained, as Ranma's expression grew to dumbfoundment, before a smirk was drawn from her own lips. Nabiki noticed Ranma's posture, as she leaned back and settled her weight into her chair. Her shoulders seemed to sag a bit, as she easily laid a hand on the tabletop...  
  
Ranma was relaxing.  
  
It never occured to her how tense Ranma was around her, then again, she had been pretty absorbed with herself, she figured. "Heh, I guess I did space out for a bit, sorry."  
  
"Ah, it's nutt'n." Ranma replied, non-chilantly.  
  
"I wouldn't say that. Daddy would have been all over my case if I did that around him. I wouldn't have heard the end of it, 'A martial artist must always be aware of themselves and their enviorment'!"  
  
"Heh, that's nothing. My Pops woulda had a cow, and come up with some sort of idiotic training method to fix the problem."  
  
"Oh, do tell!" Nabiki enquired, leaning on her hands.  
  
Ranma's eyes wided a fraction, when she noticed Nabiki's chest not quite flatten a she leaned over. The pigtailed girl quickly recalled some instances to take her mind off of the display before her, "Well, there was the time he almost pushed me off the cliff face when I was staring at the twin mountain peaks back in China, and-"  
  
"He. What. ?"  
  
"ACK!" Ranma jolted back, as Nabiki's expression went ice cold, "I MEAN THE VALLEY- STARING AT THE SCENERY!!!"  
  
Nabiki raised one eyebrow at Ranma's response, "Your father tried to push you off a cliff?" Not that her opinion of the man could really get much lower, but...  
  
"Ah," Ranma waived her concern off, internally grateful she didn't notice the slip, "It's no big deal, he used to try crap like that all the time. Thought a martial artist should always be on guard. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but I guess sometimes he took some prize moments to try to make a point."  
  
"You don't believe that, do you?" Nabiki enquired in a soft voice.  
  
"Hey, it's a martial artist fact of life, and martial arts are my life," Ranma replied, seeming unconcerned.  
  
Even if Nabiki was deaf, she wouldn't have missed the distain in her voice. That would be one thing they worked on, she silently vowed.  
  
"Say, Ranma," Nabiki picked up a menu, and began to shift through it, "What else do you like to do? I don't really see you involved in much else, and I would think it gets pretty boring sitting around the house, or just practicing all the time."  
  
"Not really much else I can think of, really. Whenever Pop gave me some free time to myself, I used to check out some of the dojos in whatever area we were in."  
  
"I guess that would be a good way to meet people your age," Nabiki commented, barely paying attention. If she had stopped looking through the menu, she may have caught the way Ranma's expression flashed in irritation.  
  
"When's the waiter getting back?" Ranma asked, holding her annoyance from her voice.  
  
At the lack of a conversational tone, Nabiki looked back up to the redhead, noticing the way she sat rigidly. "You know what you want?"  
  
"I'll get whatever," Ranma replied, waiving the question off.  
  
"Ranma, what was it like roaming all over China?"  
  
Ranma turned back to Nabiki, pausing for a few moments before speaking, "Pretty, I guess, why?"  
  
"Ranma, you've probably been to places I'll only come close to through a travel guidebook, and I'm fairly well traveled, myself," Nabiki replied with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, I remember hearing about you once visiting Europe?"  
  
Seeing Ranma present an opportunity, Nabiki took it, "Well, there's a lot in Europe, anywhere in particular you want me to start?"  
  
Ranma mused on it, before speaking, "England?"  
  
Nabiki shrugged, "Sure, but why there?"  
  
"First thing that came to mind, really."  
  
"Well, mostly cold and wet when I went," Nabiki began to recount, "but there were a lot of places to visit. Unfortunately I stayed mostly in the London area, since that's where my tour mainly concentrated in."  
  
"Did you see that rock thing? The one that's supposed to be a calender?"  
  
Nabiki smirked, "You mean Stonehenge? Not much to look at, really. I mean the wall in York was more interesting."  
  
"Oh." Ranma replied, presuming the trip to England something of a bust, "Well, where else did you go?"  
  
Nabiki folded her hands in front of her, "From there, we went back to Belgium, which is where I started the tour-"  
  
"Who went with you?"  
  
Nabiki stopped at the interruption, "Pardon?"  
  
"Did your sisters... or someone go with you?"  
  
Nabiki sighed wistfully, shaking her head, "I went alone, a treat to myself. I invited Kasumi, Dad, and Akane to go, but they had other priorities, unfortunately."  
  
"Oh. I can't say Pops wasn't much company to travel with, but he was always there. There were times he even appreciated the scenery, not that he would blatantly let on." Ranma shrugged, and leaned back, "Sometimes, I thought I was probably the only one that really enjoyed the trip itself. I wouldn't give up the martial arts training for anything, but I don't think I would have minded to travel just for the sake of traveling."  
  
"There aren't many guys that I know of that would admit to just stopping to smell the roses, Ranma," Nabiki commented, almost seeming to study Ranma's face.  
  
The pigtailed girl blushed at the scruteny, before clearing her throat, "Ah, it would have just been nice for there to be an instance or two that wasn't about training, that's all."  
  
Nabiki chuckled, gaining a puzzled expression from her 'date', "You're one of a kind, you know that, Ranma?" Nabiki paused, recalling something she wanted to ask, "By the way, why did you change to a girl?"  
  
Ranma shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 


	12. Chapter 11

'Older'  
  
Comforting  
  
That would be the first word Nabiki would use, when considering Ranma's presence. The next would be 'welcome'. Much like the an ever-present calming influence, the older woman had become to cherish the pigtailed martial artist's company. Since the dinner date, strictly ploutonic date, she found things much more relaxed between them. There were still moments where they fumbled about between each other, but they were easily made up.  
  
Perhaps it was because they had an understanding of how to contend with each other; of what the other possibly expected. Mannerisms that had unwittingly grated on one another seemed to become more of nuances or quirks, a few of them even going as far as to become 'adorable' traits, such as the way Nabiki rather began to enjoy Ranmas rough and frank speech, or how Ranma found himself less minding the way Nabiki seemed to brush up against him without realizing it.  
  
From the sidelines of it all, Shampoo could only smile. It was probably only a matter of time, she thought. Unfortunately, she could only stall her great-grandmother so long, before the old woman decided to stick her hand into things. If that happened, there's no telling how events would spiral out of control. As luck had it, her elder had been much too busy check up on things, relying on Shampoo's dutiful reports for her information.  
  
The young amazon had to admit, though, there was a slight pang of jealousy from observing the two, musing that what they unwittingly began sharing could have been hers to share with Ranma. It wasn't that she ever disliked him, but she just found him such a... foreign subject from what she thought she could ever be used to. If circumstances had been different, she probably would have forced herself to consider only his best points in order to find his appeal. If things went awry, she may still have to...  
  
Ranma noticed the peace that had settled over everything since Nabiki insisted they broke down the walls between them. If she was willing to try to get along with him and try her best to be his friend... well, he couldn't say that he's had too many friends over his life, and it would be nice to have one he could possibly even stay in touch with, when the whole ordeal was over.  
  
He had to think on that. There was no telling when his and her father's presence would resurface.That was one thing Ranma knew about his father; when Genma wanted to hide, he knew how to hide well.  
  
It was pointless trying to convince his mother to allow him to move in with her. He half-expected that she may not be able to fully support herself and him at the same time, but that would be giving her too much credit. The simple fact was she was pushing him into a 'relationship' with Nabiki, which both agreed would never come to pass. Nonetheless, as much as he loved his recently newfound mother, she was nearly intolerable on the subject. He didn't appreciate the 'old woman' backhanded remarks she tended to make about Nabiki, either, even if he realized she wasn't purposely doing it out of any spite or malice.  
  
With the pressure to Ranma and Nabiki coming from his mother, he wasn't blind to the internal one, either. Shampoo was much more subtle than Nodoka, but she was just as forceful. It rose his suspicions when Shampoo steadfastly refused to go that evening with Nabiki and Ranma out to dinner, but it really began to add up with the sudden disappearances of the amazon's presence whenever it seemed like Nabiki wanted to talk, or the 'helpful' suggestions Shampoo would offer that would put him on Nabiki's better side (not that he wasn't already on her good side, apparently).   
  
His foot was also getting rather sore, as his ribs were starting to heal slower from bruising, whenever Shampoo was quick to interject when Ranma was about to comment in a way he could admit sometimes would be taken out of context. It was becoming a bit easier for him to figure out what would probably set Nabiki off. For instance, anything his mother would most likely say wasn't a good idea. Some thing's though, he couldn't help but ask about. Even if he knew it wasn't the most tactful, it was something that he knew would egg him until it came out of his mouth. Suprisingly, some of his questions were rewarded by her beautiful smile, or with her gorgeous, mirthful laughter. The rest of the time was replied to with a scowl that made him apologise quickly, or a curt and cold answer that made him wish she didn't alleviate his curiosity, and allow him to take the inquiry back.  
  
He always felt bad about upsetting Nabiki, who seemed to go out of her way to look out for him. At that thought, he knew he had to return the favor, and one person he knew could be useful for such a plan. With that in mind, Ranma wondered where Shampoo had disappeared to, this time.  
  
_____________________  
  
Kaoru sighed, as he fiddled with the empty beaker. Ukyo had told him that trying to approach Rachael directly would never work, and he was already pretty certain of that. The okonomiyaki chef suggested he find an excuse, any excuse to get within her presence, find out about her likes, her feelings... just be a real gentleman with her. At the suggestion, it also occured to Kaoru that he hadn't seen Ranma in quite some time. The reason he had gone over to Nabiki's that faithful day was to meet the older boy who had quickly become an idol to him, and found his red-headed goddess instead.  
  
The young Ono paused to muse on that thought, he was starting to think like Tatewake. Thinking about the way he was feeling, maybe the Cassanova kendoist may know a thing or two that could help him. Of course, under no circumstances would he let the guy meet his hopefully destined paramour.  
  
Nonetheless, he was eager to spar against Ranma again, and that provided the added bonus of getting near Rachael. Knowing the redhead's preference, he was positive there would be nothing between Ranma and Rachael. Of course, it could be problmatic if Ranma himself had some unrequitted feelings towards the girl. He would have to tread cautiously on that note.  
  
Once again, Kaoru groaned. Why couldn't it be easy?  
  
"Why couldn't what be easy?" Tofu asked, drying his hands with a towel as he walked out from the bathroom.  
  
Kaoru grinned nervously, had he said that out loud? "Ah, just thinking about things, Dad."  
  
"Ah, well if you feel like sharing, I'm ready to listen." Kaoru nodded as his father walked past. This was going to have to be something he put his whole heart into. 'Converting' a girl like that wouldn't be easy, but as Ukyo had told him, if he could only just get her to notice the charming young boy that was pining after her, he would at least have a leg in the door. Soon, it would be time to make the first move.  
  
_____________________  
  
It unnerved Ranma, but it almost seemed as if Shampoo had been... expecting his inquiry. Her smug, knowing smile and relaxed posture that spoke of control in the situation did little to take Ranma off-edge, but the one person he could probably go to without everything getting blown out of proportion (well, further than it was already), was the girl in front of her. "Well?"  
  
Shampoo cutely tilted her head to the side, looking up at the ceiling from where she was seated in lotus position, "I want make sure, you want thank Nabiki for nice, yes?"  
  
"For being nice, right," Ranma clarified.  
  
"Is easy, kiss Nabiki."  
  
Ranma stared flatly, "What?"  
  
"Kiss Nabiki, is too, too simple. No surprising you no think of it."  
  
"I'm not about to... to kiss Nabiki," Ranma retorted, almost with a sullen edge to his voice.  
  
"Then give hug. No as good as too, too nice kiss, but make Nabiki feel appr.. app..."  
  
"Appreciated?" Ranma enquired, dully, "I'm not about to hug that old... I'm not going to hug her, that would, um... feel awkward."  
  
"Ranma prude, is you knowing that?" Shampoo replied, resignedly; maybe it was good she didn't start out with the first suggestion that came to mind. Of course, she knew that both of them just weren't ready for that.  
  
"I just like... girls my age, alright? Now lay off of it!" Ranma snapped, feeling a bit cornered in the conversation, now.  
  
Shampoo simply shrugged, and turned around in her seat, "If no want Shampoo help, Ranma is needing good luck make Nabiki happy."  
  
"No! I mean, can't you come up with something a little less... well, just nothing intimate like that. I'm not going to go that far."  
  
Shampoo turned to look at Ranma with an eyebrow raised, "But Ranma want go that far, yes?"  
  
"NO! Stop it!"  
  
Shampoo pouted, but thought of an alternative. With a devilish grin that she didn't allow Ranma to see, she suggested another one, "Cherry chocolate. Nabiki too, too much in love with chocolate."  
  
"Uh, I guess," Ranma thought back to when Nabiki gave him a drink, and blushed a bit at the recollection. She said the wine she was sharing with him tasted like...  
  
"You mean cherry cordials?" Ranma enquired, trying to clarify what Shampoo was suggesting.  
  
"Is correct!" Shampoo beemed, rather delighted that Ranma at least somewhat payed attention to some things about the older woman. Shampoo closed her eyes and tilted her head back to continue in a wisdomed tone, "Is only one place get Nabiki too, too favorite cordial."  
  
"Um..." Ranma mentally counted how much he had in funds, "How much do they cost?"  
  
Shampoo paused, that wasn't something that Jesse had mentioned, "Shampoo no know... I don't know."  
  
Ranma huffed, "Well, at least you can tell me where to get 'em, that way I can at least go check them out."  
  
"Is New Sanno Hotel, in Azabu district. Here, Shampoo have map..."  
  
Ranma blinked, taking the readily drawn map from Shampoo, "Uh..."  
  
"Ranma no American, so no get in. Ask guard page Jesse Summers. She too, too happy to help you!"  
  
"Um, if you had this all prepared already, why didn't you suggest this before?" Ranma enquired, while his head was still spinning slightly by how quickly the information was supplied.  
  
"Oh! Shampoo go now! Too, too late go help Great-Grandmother!" Without answering Ranma's question, Shampoo quickly darted out of her own guest room, leaving Ranma blinking in confusion and a little suspicion.  
  
Once Shampoo was out of Ranma's proximity, she quickly went into the living room to retrieve Nabiki's home cell phone, before rushing out the back. She may have given Ranma the only copy of the map Jesse supplied for the Amazon, but she knew well enough to memorize Jesse's phone number from it...  
  
_____________________  
  
Kasumi sat on the rear patio of her family home, sipping a steadily cooling tea as she looked out into the back yard. She was vaguely surprised that she hadn't heard a word from her youngest sister since the phone call several days ago. Knowing Akane well for nearly her whole lifetime as her sister, it was expected that with Akane's notorious temper and her healthy bank account, she would be on a plane even before they finished their conversation. The youngest the Tendou sisters was easily the most protective of them all, and would go to great lengths to ensure that her family never came to harm, be it physical or emotional.  
  
Kasumi knew that Akane saw the potential hurt that would come to Nabiki for opening herself to Ranma; it would be a trauma that would easily rival her own divorce, no, easily surpass it. Worse, it would be a blow to Nabiki similar to one she had gained all those years ago that kept her from taking a steady suiter even till now.  
  
A serious relationship that nearly crippled Nabiki emotionally and spiritually, one that died because of a mistake that was not of Nabiki's making; her only mistake was giving her trust. A man of idealistic proportions turned out to be a man of false values.  
  
It was almost humorous, how Nabiki seemed to be the most 'innocent' of the three sisters, when it came to relationships, before the incident. Akane in high school had been persistantly hounded by onslaughts of boys, and while it wasn't like they were lining up in the schoolyard before classes started in an attempt to beat her into submission for a date, Akane became somewhat guarded on her interests.  
  
Kasumi herself, well, she wasn't *quite* as innocent as she pretended to be during those days. She wasn't promiscuous, but she had experience in the field before she married Tofu. Because of this, she was a bit more privy to the baser natures of the opposite sex, and often found it left much to be desired.  
  
Nabiki, as a contrast, had been reletively naive about guys. She had managed to hold onto idealistic fantasies, despite her intelligence and sarcastic nature. She knew what she wanted in a relationship, and in her scant few dates, once she found a potential boyfriend lacking in certain traits, she shunned them subtly by attempting to milk them for all they were worth. Eventually they would decide courting Nabiki was far from worth the effort or their wallet, and she would be free to move on.   
  
Like that one young man, the one that had such a vibrant interest in exotic climates... Kuno, Kasumi recalled. He was rather persistant in dating Nabiki to the point of manic obsession. Kasumi concluded the reason he put up with her so long. Eventually, he himself found someone willing to give him more attention than for his bank account, and Nabiki didn't put up anything of a fight in an attempt to stake her claim.  
  
Back to the problem at hand, Kasumi wasn't sure her sister could take another telling blow to the heart. It amazed the eldest Tendou sister that Nabiki kept her optimisim and sensual enjoyment of life after such a powerful betrayal. It was testament to Nabiki's will, and a trait Kasumi often times found herself admiring in her sister. Perhaps if she were able to look at life the way Nabiki did, she wouldn't be a statistical single mother.  
  
Kasumi snorted at the idealism. Lands buried in the sands of time, no use lamenting over what should have, what could have, or what may have happened. At the present, Nabiki was falling into a relationship that wasn't *taboo*, per say, but easily could hurt her reputation, honor, and herself irrepairably.  
  
Taking her second sip of her beverage within the last half hour, Kasumi quirked her lips in distain at the cold tea. With a sigh, she forced a smile across her face that may have actually been sincere, "Maybe it will all work out in the end."  
  
She took out the last cigerette from the pack that had been sitting nearly empty by her, brought it to her mouth to hold gently between her lips, and efficiently lit it without fuss. With experience backed by years of practice spurned on by life's small and large disappointments, she inhaled the fumes from the carthogenic, and exhaled without a thought.  
  
_____________________  
  
Ranma frowned at the gate guard, as the man no more than possibly two years older than the martial artist stared at him expressionlessly. It wasn't a difficult request, just let him in so he could talk with this Jesse Summers woman. It had been a rather strenuous trip, and Ranma wasn't in the mood to put up with being denied.  
  
The biggest obstacle, of course, was communication. No, the gate guard spoke Japanese rather well, most likely why he was selected for the post, he just failed to communicate with Ranma.  
  
"I cannot allow you access. If you want to contact personell within, I'm afraid it would have to be through other means."  
  
"And Im tell'n ya that if I could, I would!" Ranma retorted, almost at his wits end, "Look, she isn't answering her cell phone, so all I want to do is see her so I can talk with her."  
  
"And you are failing to understand that without permission, you are not allowed on these grounds," the guard replied, allowing a little of his fustration into his voice.  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes, "Fine, I'll just find another way." Ranma thought he was being cryptic, really.  
  
The soldier squared his jaw, "Unlawful access into this establishment brooks severe penalty."  
  
"Yes, son, so it would be best if you didn't do anything stupid."  
  
Both Ranma and the soldier turned to find a man in a more elaborate and more formal uniform. Ranma stared defiantly, as the soldier quickly went into salute. "What's it your business?"  
  
Almost chuckling, the man gave Ranma a nod in greeting, "I came to check up on what I was told was a persistant situation." The higher ranking officer nodded to the soldier, signaling that he could relax, "Barns, what's going on here?"  
  
"This kid's trying to get in, sir," the soldier identified as Barns replied, as he dropped into at ease stance.  
  
Ranma gave the guard a sharp glance, not appreciating the 'kid' remark, "All I'm try'n ta do is talk to this woman so I could get these chocolate things from her! But this jerk here won't even let me see her."  
  
"This girl is in temporary residence of this hotel?" the officer enquired, "Do you know her name?"  
  
"Summers, Summers Jesse."  
  
The man's eyebrows climbed to his forehead, as the gate guard stared on, dumbly, "She's one of the employees of the BX. What did you want with her?"  
  
"I'm supposed to pick up something for... a friend, alright?" Ranma replied, fighting back a slight embarrassment.  
  
The officer put two and two together, and groaned, "Damn it, I warned that woman about supplying goods from the BX onto the local economy. I'm going to have to have that discussion with her again, a lot of help it'll do this time, too..." Rolling his eyes, the commanding officer continued, turning to Burns, "Well, why didn't you just page her to the gate?"  
  
The guard went rigid, before starting to shift nervously, "It... it didn't occur to me, sir."  
  
"Burns, it's not in our best interest to antagonize the local population. You were obviously briefed on the Marine incident in Okinawa, correct?"  
  
"Y=...yes, Major Szlansky, sir."  
  
Major Szlansky gave a non-commital grunt, before redirecting his attention to Ranma, "I apologise for this incident, young man, our friend here was just doing the job he believed himself to be assigned to." At the subtle suggestion Burns overstepped his bounds, the soldier nodded, "My apologies, sir."  
  
"Well, I'm not the one you should be apologising to, but if this young man accepts it..."  
  
"Ah, no harm done, I guess, but when can I talk to this Jesse Summers?" Ranma enquired, a bit more relieved he was receiving some headway, now.  
  
"Well, once again, I would have to acknowledge that private Burns is correct," the major stated apologetically, causing Ranma's frown to return, "but I'll ensure that Mrs. Summers meets with you in a few minutes."  
  
"Hey, great! That's all I'm really ask'n for," Ranma replied, showing a bit more enthuesiasm than he was really feeling at the whole ordeal. The major nodded, picking up the phone at the gate booth, well aware that he was ignoring the fact that the boy was still attempting to pick up items he wasn't privy to.  
  
As the woman in question was being called to the gate, Ranma turned to Burns, pulling down one eyelid and sticking out his tongue. Indignantly, Burns shifted his eyes away, muttering under his breath, "Brat..."  
  
_____________________  
  
Akane glowered, as she commanded the two combatants to cease. It hurt, it physically hurt to watch them, couldn't they comprehend the reletively short choreography required for the scene? It wasn't as if they were novices to the moves being used, Akane took great pride in almost effortlessly melding diverse fighting styles, from Capoeira to arnis, into complex and vibrant fighting scenes. It was a talent that she gained from her own family martial art, Anything goes, and was one of her hallmarks; it was what kept her recieving calls throughout the movie industry. At the moment, she was working with an acrobatic Silat fighter and a Mexican Wrestler.  
  
In the back of her mind, Akane knew what the real problem was, even as she was shouting angrily at the two actors playing at martial arts. They weren't recieving clear direction, they were probably being somewhat confused by vague descriptions of what Akane wanted them to do, as she attempted to piece their own fight scene together. Damn it all, she wasn't able to concentrate on the business at hand, thanks to family issues back in her home country.  
  
There was nothing she had wanted more than to simply rush over to Japan, beat the crap out of the little letch that was attempting to abuse her sister's endearing nature, and then lay into Nabiki for being so trusting of a little punk like Ranma. Didn't she learn better from the past? Was Nabiki becoming that desperate? If need be, Akane knew several men that would perfectly fit Nabiki's credentials. Hell, she'd attempted to fix her up several times in the past.  
  
Of course, that was the problem. They were all perfect for Nabiki, too perfect. It always probably reminded Nabiki of what she had happen to her, and the heartbreak, fustration, and worthlessness she felt. For months after that incident, Kasumi, their father, and Akane herself stood by Nabiki as she worked to pull herself together.  
  
Akane stopped, and took a deep breath from her shouting, "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you guys, but you have to work with me here. This scene needs to be done by evening, so they can film it in a couple of days, so I'm going to be getting into you guys, don't take it personally, okay?"  
  
The two men nodded, hesitatingly, cowered by the infamous Akane Morningbreeze's temper. They each had heard stories, and even the hint of her irritated attitude was enough to unnerve them. From this talking down, they would ensure that they made no mistakes, lest they *really* make her mad.  
  
Akane sighed internally. She apologised, but that didn't do much to alleviate the guilt she felt from taking her fustration out on them. She was currently the problem, and though they were novices, it wasn't much of their fault.   
  
It had hurt too much to see Nabiki, her sister and a woman she had greatly looked up to, be broken down like she had been. Nabiki had been a basket case. She was forced to take leave from work by both her family and concerned employers, because she simply couldn't properly function. It was astounding how a situation, even as dire as it was, was capable of nearly destroying a person. It was even moreso amazing, when Nabiki bounced back, regaining her joy and heart through will and support, because it was nearly a complete recovery. Unfortunately, it wasn't a whole reccuperation, as she then subtly refused to trust her heart to any man.  
  
Akane could empathize with her. The youngest Tendou daughter wasn't the most tolerant towards men, and it took a special man; one caring, patient, persistant, and perhaps suicidal enough to bother with the tempermental Japanese girl that had arrived fresh from across the ocean. Akane still didn't see what he found so special in her, but thanked the deities and fates that he did so. She could easily see what may have happened to her if she hadn't met her husband. While Nabiki was able to enjoy life, Akane most likely would have remained bitter, and gotten worse by the day.  
  
Because of Nabiki's past experiences, and also from Akane's own slight idolization, she felt the great obligation to watch out for Nabiki in particular of her whole family. They may not have been close during their younger years for sisters, but Akane had vowed to rectify that years ago.  
  
"Good, good, now slow it down a bit. They'll be speeding things up in editing, anyways. I'd rather you guys make sure the forms or solid than concern about making it look quick." Akane moved at an angle from where the two fighters were still holding their poses, awaiting what may be wanted for the next move, "I think they'll probably film the next part from this angle, that way they can provide with a good backdrop. I'm going to want something in the way of a rising attack that Auturo's going to have to do his diving roll towards me. What do you got, Frank?"  
  
Frank thought about it, leapt onto his right hand, kicking both of his legs up, aiming his heels at Auturo's chin at the right side of his face. Auturo instinctually responded by doing a backhandspring away from the attack.  
  
"That works, but aim at Auturo's right shoulder, that way he'll get out of the way easier. The camera's angle will hide the actual target of the shot, so it'll still look like you are trying to kick him in the head, got it?"  
  
At the moment, thanks to the mixed blessing of Thomas's intervention, Akane was forced to remain in the U.S. instead of running gung-ho like some calvary of rightous justice; deathly resolved to rescue her sister from certain peril. She was sure she would rectify the problem with minimal effort, as any more than that would put Ranma in a coffin, and that she wouldn't make the situation worse, as Thomas alluded to. But, now that she had a few days to calm down, she decided that Nabiki would eventually regain her currently lost sanity, and take a step back from things.  
  
"DAMN IT! I THOUGHT YOU TWO SAID YOU WERE AT LEAST SOMEWHAT COMPOTENT PRACTICTIONERS!" Akane shouted, before storming up to between the two fighters to let them have a piece of her mind.  
  
_____________________  
  
Ranma stood nervously under the scruteny of the Black American woman, unsure of why she was studying him so intently. All he knew was that he was feeling more than a little like a side of beef.  
  
"Ah..." Ranma started, breaking the nervewreaking silence, "Someone told me that you could-"  
  
"Turn around for me," Jesse commanded, putting her hand on her chin.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma responded.  
  
"Turn, all the way around."  
  
Hesitatingly, Ranma did so, but keeping his head generally in her direction so he could keep an eye on her until he was facing away from her. After completing the task, he heard her approaching, "Mmm, if any of my ex-husbands had a butt like yours, they wouldn't be exs."  
  
Ranma's eyes went wide, as he jolted away from the pat he recieved on his backside, "HEY!"  
  
"Don't worry, I don't think Nabiki'll mind a touch test," the woman replied in humor.  
  
Ranma was about to retort, before pausing, "Wait, you know Nabiki... er, Ms. Tendou?"  
  
"Whoops," Jesse muttered under her breath, realizing her slipup, "I was told by Major Szlansky that you were here for some cherry cordials. Only one person I can think of that comes here for those. Guess you're an errand boy." Enough of the truth to make that lie work.  
  
"Oh," Ranma replied, buying the excuse, "How much are they, anyways?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, save the money and take the girl out on a nice date," Jesse replied, waiving the question off.  
  
"Hey! I ain't taking her out on a date! She's old enough to be my Mom, for cry'n out loud!"  
  
"Hey, yourself! I know how Japanese like young'ns like you!" Jesse replied, before considering something, "Um... you're not into ten year old girls yourself, are you?"  
  
Ranma's eye twitched just from the first stereotypical comment alone, "I'm not into any girls, period!"  
  
Jesse baulked, before turning away from Ranma. "Oooookay... that would be a problem..."  
  
Ranma baulked, realizing he should have thought before speaking, "I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"  
  
Jesse blinked, before turning back to Ranma, "You can speak English, too? I've come to the conclusion that most of you kids in this country forget it as soon as possible, kinda like Spanish in the U.S."  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Not really, I know a little, since a lot of places me and Pop stopped at in China knew it, so it made bargaining for things easier. Just recognized the word 'problem', since Pops caused me more than enough of them."  
  
"Oooh, cute, young and witty!" Jesse replied.  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes at the obviously one track minded woman, "Anways, I'm not tak'n Nabiki on a date, so how much for these?"  
  
"Kid, it's already taken care of. Forget about it!"  
  
Ranma didn't even realize he was being given something for free, too incensed at the realization that she still thought he should keep the money to treat the old woman for a night on the town or something, "I ain't gonna take them if you don't tell me!"  
  
"Geez, Nabiki already paid for them, alright?" Jesse brought her hands up while shrugging, "Like I said, thought you were just an errand boy or something."  
  
"Do you think Nabiki is always so damn familiar with her 'errand boys'?" Ranma enquired, guardedly, "And if Nabiki's already paid for them, she can come pick them up, herself."  
  
Jesse groaned in fustration; internally cursing the genetic code that bred the stubbornness in men, "Alright, just take that one to her, and I'll get another box. Gimme a second."  
  
Jesse ran back through the gates, past private Burns, who was turning flush red from containing his laughter at the whole play before him. A few minutes later, Jesse returned, breathing a bit heavily, while the gate guard's face was still flush red.  
  
Jesse glared at Burns, before handing the second box of chocolates to Ranma, "Here, okay?"  
  
"How much?" Ranma asked, holding a somewhat defiant expression.  
  
Jesse nearly screamed, before regaining her composure, "Sixteen dollars, about Two thousand Yen."  
  
Ranma sighed; really, being given this much trouble over so little. The way she was acting, he would need to take out a loan or something.  
  
Defeated, Jesse took the money. "Pleasure doing business with ya!" With that, Ranma somersaulted backwards onto a light post... that had been towering almost twenty feet over them, before leaping onto the top of a nearby crossing bridge that had been several yards away, and then onto the top of a nearby building.  
  
Jesse had seen Nabiki's sister, Akane, and her nephew Kaoru perform similar stunts, and was only slightly less impressed than the gate guard. Even if she had seen it, he still managed twice the distance Kaoru did, while still easily surpassing what she had seen Akane do.  
  
Shaking her stupor off, Jesse returned inside. Instead of a free box, Ranma got two for the price of one, in the end, it would probably work out better for him. Though, Jesse had to consider, did Nabiki really deserve to have to put up with him?  
  
_____________________  
  
There was a tranquility about him, as he looked upon the Jilung He river during the growing dusk. Though the beauty of the glistening water, hued by reflecting the vibrant pink and orange sky, coupled with the soothing sound of flowing water provided more than enough asthetic pleasure to the senses, it wasn't what gave Soun Tendou his current peace.  
  
It had only been a few weeks, but since he had departed, and the longer he had been gone, he felt more at ease with following his old training partner's plan. The Tendou patriarch was not a fool, and knew that attempting to set his daughters up with was about as sound a plan as rolling a handfull of packed snow from one end of Hell to another, but it sincerely wasn't even his true intention.  
  
He had to applaud himself for his brilliant performance, his daughters often considered him a bit out of it, but loved him dearly and nonetheless. It took a great deal of dicipline not to show any sign of humor over the whole situation; to think, his daughters actually BELIEVED that he would push an engagement onto them with such a boy. Granted, he trusted Genma to have raised a young man with few peers, but there was only so far even he would believe the whole ordeal would go.  
  
Nabiki, his precious daughter... well, they were all precious to him, but it was she he held the most concern for. Akane was married to a man that Soun was more than honored to call kin, able to provide for his youngest's happiness without fail or even falter. If there ever existed a couple that belonged together, they were proof to the theory.  
  
Kasumi and Tofu's marraige had ended as a disappointment, but not before Soun's eldest daughter had gained two lovely sons that provided her with the greatest of purpose in life. Before her marriage with Tofu, he had feared where life would take her; she was far too great a woman to simply fall to the side, untaken. She had finished high school, and with hopes of attending college, but circumstances being as they were, fate obviously intended for her a different path, one that lead to the young chiropracter and family doctor that had been suggested to them by his mentor, and their first family doctor.  
  
Because of Tofu, Kasumi was able to continue school for a degree in nursing which would provide her with opportunities well after her unfortunate separation from the man she had once loved. Even if she had gained a bit of Nabiki's old sarcastic edge (or it was always there, who could say), she found her life content.  
  
Nabiki, a Masters degree, a profession that easily kept her comfortable, and would do so even beyond retirement, and little to worry about in life in general; she had gained very little in all her years.  
  
All she had to show, everything she owned, it would amount to little in the end. She helped a great deal of people who would possibly forget her years down the road when their obligations to the company that Nabiki worked in were finished, and she did a great deal of charity that was taken for granted.   
  
Soun himself knew what made someone successful. Earning all the money in the world, being the greatest martial artist that ever lived, or whatever, what he considered to be the zenith of a person's existance, was finding love fulfilled. In that, Nabiki's sisters had succeeded beyond his middle daughter, as Kasumi loved her children, and Akane loved both her husband and children. Even more important, they loved his daughters back. Even Tofu never stopped caring for Kasumi, even if she had deluded herself into believing such.  
  
"Ahhhh, beautiful, isn't it, Tendou?" Genma's voice sounded from behind Soun, "Just the perfect backdrop for a sparring match between old friends, eh?"  
  
"Indeed, Saotome," Soun said, having yet turned around. Nabiki, she had no one. Well, not quite true, as she had himself and her sisters, but there was no one for her to claim for her own. He imagined that she would have found someone at some point in time, if not for... him.  
  
"You ready, Tendou?"  
  
Soun took a stance across from Genma, dramatized by the light breeze that waved his hair and ruffled his gi, "I'm prepared, but go easy, Saotome, I have not had the opportunity to strenuously train as you had with your son the past decade."  
  
Genma snorted, and took his own stance, "Don't be so sure, Tendou. If anything, the boy brought me down having to train him."  
  
Soun chuckled at the boast, "Well, we will see, then? ENGARDE!"  
  
There were few that Soun could ever truly come to hate. Even Happosai never instilled enough animosity in him; terror, perhaps, but not hatred. But this man, the one who would dare impudently use his daughter as he did, without regards to her while wearing a mask of sincerity and caring, this man was indeed worthy of Soun's hatred more than any other.  
  
"Whoa! Nice one, Tendou!" Genma congradulated, as their initial tradeoff had forced the stout martial artist to break away, first. If there was one thing Genma had recalled, it was that the Tendous definitely knew how to put some 'omph' in their punches. At the realization he was probably putting a bit more into a friendly spar than necessary, Soun began to check himself, before beginning again.  
  
Nabiki was always a strong girl, even in her youth. Easily as tempermental as her little sister, though she always expressed it through other means than violence, yet capable of as much compassion as Kasumi on her best days, Nabiki was an identifiable median of her siblings. All of that had made for a self-assured package that almost seemed impenatrable, invincible. Unfortunately, as all things, it could be softened by matters of the heart.  
  
Betrayal is never an easy thing to deal with, and Nabiki had been betrayed in the worst way. For once, it seemed like Nabiki would be completed; the final one of his children to succeed, and allow him to finally rest in his concerns. Instead, he was left with the task of putting his daughter before anything else in the hopes that she wasn't totally lost. He had faith in her, and it wasn't misplaced.  
  
Alas, the damage had been done, and even if she didn't realize it, Nabiki didn't trust men all that much... including her own father.  
  
"Getting sloppy, Tendou!" Genma warned, stopping the edge of his foot just short of the bridge of Soun's nose.  
  
"My apologies, my mind was elsewhere," Soun replied, before breaking away once again. It was subtle, but being his daughter, it wasn't something totally unnoticed to him. The wry comments and sarcastic overtones used while communicating with one another, and contact, despite not living that far from one another in this day and age, was sparse. Nabiki kept her personal affairs to herself, as far as he knew, and he rarely was able to garner much about her other than rudementary affairs.  
  
Before, she had been much more open with what went on in their lives. When Soun idly brought up the change, Nabiki's excuse was that she had just been too busy. As time progressed, her evasions became more elaborate to the point he had to resort to dramatics in order to get her attention. How many times had he revised that damn Will of his?  
  
The reason for the engagement? Nabiki, quite frankly, was the obvious choice. Akane was already married, and Kasumi would sooner cut all ties with the family before going along with a promised marriage. Nabiki also wouldn't honor it, but she would at least attempt to humor her dear father until she could talk sense into him.  
  
Soun chuckled, earning a raised eyebrow from Genma, as they were locked in heated combat. Nabiki also was a manipulator, one accustomed to holding the puppet strings; Soun doubted if she ever knew what side of the family she had gotten that from. Akane had inherited her mother's openness, after all. He wouldn't have made it easy for her, assuradly, but just totally removing himself from the picture would work far better than his original plan, which was to cry and wail every time she brought it up that she and Ranma wouldn't marry.  
  
Nabiki had to start once again to trust in herself, and trust the opposite sex. Any man her age would be far from innocent, regardless if they had a good nature or not. Genma's sixteen year old boy, hopefully, would be what was needed. Thanks to Kasumi's assistance, it was practically assured that Ranma would be staying with Nabiki, allowing for the two to better get to know one another. Nothing would come of it, but maybe, just maybe it would open the door for Nabiki. Maybe, just maybe, he would see his second daughter with a lifetime companion before he died. It was going to be difficult to explain to his dear friend as to why Nabiki and Ranma wouldn't be wed.  
  
"I think that's enough, Saotome. I'm not quite as young as you are, dear friend."  
  
Genma chuckled, and replied in teasing humor, "Quite right, 'Old Man' Tendou. You're getting on in your years!"  
  
"Hmph, 'Old Man' Tendou, that's a nickname I hadn't heard in ages," Soun mused, before giving a bow to Genma, "Even the Master used to call me that..."  
  
"You've gone insane?" Genma nearly shouted, "To mention *him*..."  
  
"He had returned years ago, Saotome," Soun replied, tiredly, "Fortunately, he's amidst his own world tour. I believe he was jealous of Nabiki's sabbatical in Europe."  
  
"Oh?" Genma replied, though shaken at the news that the Master had returned from imprisonment.  
  
Soun nodded, "Nabiki, Kasumi, and Akane gladly paid for him to be gone for as long as possible. And each of them were able to make it a tax writeoff under the premisis of 'goodwill charity'."  
  
Soun's mind drifted once again during his and Genma's shared laughter. It wasn't a fool-proof plan, but it was as secure as far as he could see. Just one thing had been nagging him, like there was a point he had missed. Hopefully, it wouldn't come up, and ruin everything...  
  
_____________________  
  
Nodoka Saotome sat on her couch, glancing at the single tea setting she had made herself. As lonely as she was feeling at the moment, she had decided to allow Ranma and Nabiki their space for a few days.  
  
She wasn't oblivious to the fact that she seemed to annoy them in some instances, but she couldn't help it; teasing Nabiki was fun! Nodoka liked Nabiki, and much would like the woman as a friend. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure how to relate to her. The last she had extensive contact with Ms. Tendou, she was only a business client. Now, she's a prospective Mother-in-Law.  
  
Attempting to be formal with Nabiki was just awkward for Nodoka, and decided that maybe some light-hearted teasing would help the two grow as friends rather than as relations through a tenuous link through her son. Perhaps she should be a bit more cautious about her jibes, Nabiki did seem a bit self-concious of her age. The woman was only two years older than Nodoka, she really needed to learn to take a joke.  
  
Regardless of her wanting friendship, there was one other predicerment she would have to deal with, and that was her priority. Nabiki and Ranma both deserved to be happy, and she fully intended to honor her vow of seeing the two wedded.  
  
Nodoka picked up her cup of tea, and sipped it. Yes, Nabiki was a fine choice of a spouse for her manly son, why exactly where they so insistant of fighting fate? 


	13. Chapter 12

'Older'  
  
Ranma stared at the two boxes of chocolates laying on his floor. For the last hour, they have been the only things that have occupied his mind. He had gotten them two days ago, and thought it was a reletively simple ordeal; just give them to Nabiki, and be done with it. It wasn't like they were chocolate on White Day or something, it didn't mean anything but a simple thanks. He could at least hand her the box she had already paid for, but then again that would raise too many questions he was sure he couldn't come up with plausable answers to.  
  
Ranma glowered at the box of confectioneries, he should have just considered a simple handshake before he traveled all over Japan and shelled out money.   
  
At the time, it sounded like a great idea. Nabiki was always harking on how cherry cordials were the kami's gift to the sugartooth to the point where he suspected there was a shrine presenting such in her bedroom.  
  
"She's gonna read too much into this, I just know she is," Ranma replied, placing his chin in his hand.  
  
"Read into what, Ranma?"  
  
"ACK!"  
  
_______________________  
  
Nabiki blinked at the other side of the door at Ranma's startled shout, and then blushed; it wasn't hard for her to figure out what a young teenage boy would be spending an hour in his room doing. "Ah... I'm not interrupting anything... am I?" Nabiki winced, and thought silently to herself, "Oh, that was a good one Nabiki Tendou..."  
  
"Ah... n-no," Ranma's voice sounded from the other side of the door, as the sound of fabric being rustled followed his voice, "just gimme a sec, alright?"  
  
"I... um, I can come... er... if you need a little more time... I MEAN if you need your privacy... let me just shut up now..."  
  
"What Nabiki do in front of Ranma door?" Shampoo enquired, standing at the top of the staircase.  
  
The older woman jumped, extremely startled by the Amazon's sudden appearance. "NOTHING! I was just leaving, really!" Nabiki quickly replied, bracing herself against the door.  
  
"Shampoo out there?" Ranma's voice called out, he thought that even if her advise got him into the situation, she may have an idea or two to rectify it.  
  
"What Ranma want?" Shampoo replied with the faintest hint of curiosity.  
  
Nabiki baulked. The fact that Ranma was in there... doing something private, and she was at his door would not look too good on observation, "Why don't you wait till he finishes his business before you talk to him?"  
  
"It's alright Nabiki, I'm finished," Ranma replied with a slight tone of relief. Nabiki turned to look back at the door, feeling guilty for interrupting him; poor guy.  
  
"Let's give you some time first. You know the air outside is pretty fresh, why don't you open up a window?"  
  
Shampoo blinked. "What you talk about?" Ranma mirrored her question in tangent from the other side. Nabiki almost groaned, wondering exactly how dense two teenagers could be at a hint, not that she really wanted Shampoo to realize what she was implying, of course.  
  
Forgetting the question, Shampoo approached the door, "You talk to me, yes, Ranma?"  
  
"You can talk later! I need to speak to you for a second, Shampoo!" Nabiki quickly interjected, just as the door swung in, causing her to lose the surface her back was braced against. "Hiiii!"  
  
"Whoa, you okay, Nabiki?" Ranma enquired, holding the older woman by the waist before she had fully collapsed backwards onto the ground.  
  
Nabiki blinked, and felt her cheeks burning, just as Shampoo stepped through the threshold. Instinctually, her hands clasped over Ranma's arms, not to remove them, but to ensure they didn't let go... suddenly let go... and drop her. That didn't explain the blush forming, though.  
  
"Nabiki?"  
  
"OH! Um, I'm fine, I'm fine!" the middle aged woman replied, quickly pulling herself back upright, almost regretfully, "Just stumbled, that's all."  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow, before favoring Nabiki with a hooded gaze, "That's what you get for leaning against the door. Any reason you were blocking Shampoo?"  
  
Before Nabiki could speak, she noted the absense of any embarrassing oders. Either her imagination flew off with her, or Ranma could clean up pretty quickly. "Ranma,what were you doing in here?"  
  
"N-nutt'n," Ranma said, evasively, as he shifted nervously. Nabiki decided that she should best let the whole thing slide.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something, but I'll let you and Shampoo talk," Nabiki changed the subject, heading out the room, "Oh, and take your time." The last comment was said with a playful wink, just before the woman dashed from the door.  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes, "She's still trying to fix us up, isn't she?"  
  
"She no very hiding of fact, yes?" Shampoo replied, staring after Nabiki with a half-lidded stare.  
  
"Like you're one to talk," Ranma accused, glaring at Shampoo.  
  
"What Ranma problem?" Shampoo snapped; not even a minute and he was already getting on her nerves.  
  
"What the Hell am I supposed to do with this?" Ranma enquired heatedly, as he lifted his bedmat to display two boxes of cherry cordials he had stashed when Nabiki was at his door.  
  
Shampoo blink, blinked a second time, and then leaned over to pat Ranma on the head a couple of times. "Back at village, I be nice to too, too special children, is true!"  
  
"Oh, cut the crap!" Ranma replied, slapping her hand away, "You know I can't give this to Nabiki without her getting weird ideas!"  
  
Shampoo tilted her head, "What weird ideas?"  
  
"Y-you know, the ones you girls usually get when a guy gives you stuff."  
  
Shampoo stared, before she realized what Ranma was trying to imply, "Is idea, yes?"  
  
"NO! THAT IS NOT THE IDEA!" Ranma shouted.  
  
"Everything okay up there?" Nabiki called up, sounding concerned.  
  
"Sorry, Nabiki," Ranma replied, before turning back to Shampoo, "Why in the world do I want Nabiki fawning all over me?"  
  
Shampoo shook her head, deciding she just didn't understand the boy in front of her, "You is pervert boy, is true?"  
  
"I ain't a pervert!" Ranma nearly growled, "That's the whole point!"  
  
Shampoo ignored the added commentary, "So, you no like other boys?"  
  
"NO I DON'T LIKE OTHER BOYS!!!"  
  
"That's good to hear," Nabiki's voice called up.  
  
Ranma glared out his door, but chose not to comment, "Shampoo, she's already all over me, I don't need to encourage her further!"  
  
"And you is too, too full of youself." Shampoo turned away, folding her arms, "You ask Shampoo for advise, I give. You choose follow Shampoo advise, and then is thinking no finish what you started. Shampoo cannot help coward! Is no Amazon way!"  
  
Ranma's mood darkened even further, "I'm not a coward..."  
  
"Shampoo know two reasons why Ranma is!" To emphesize her point, she lifted the bedding, and pointed to two thin boxes hidden underneath it.  
  
"That has nothing to do with me being-"  
  
"You afraid what Nabiki think, when Ranma no have reason to be afraid. If no be coward, Shampoo no understand Japanese."  
  
"That's right, you DON'T understand Japanese!" Ranma retorted, jumping on the opening, "Check this, Nabiki's a friend ONLY! I'm not dating any girl right now, much less one that's older than my own mother!"  
  
"Then Japanese is stupid," Shampoo countered, "No make sense you ignore feeling for Nabiki because you is no same age!"  
  
"But I DON'T have feelings for her!" Ranma argued, vehemantly. "You're presuming just because we're nice to each other that we should be a couple! That's not the way things work, no matter how much you seem to want them to!"  
  
"Ranma know even know if have feelings for Nabiki, because keep running away when given oppor... opp-, when given chance! You is like Mousse! He think Shampoo give him time of day, that I is loving with him. He think he in love with Shampoo, because he scared of what truly Shampoo feel for him!"  
  
Shampoo pointed at Ranma, accusingly, "You is no different, but instead of trying to make Nabiki love you, you push Nabiki away, act if she no look at you, and you no look at her when thinking she no see. Shampoo see, stupid boy! Get stupid grin sometime, too! If Ranma is REAL mans, Ranma talk to Nabiki, find out how she feel!"  
  
Ranma blinked, "Who's Mousse?"  
  
Shampoo closed her eyes, and produced her bonbori. After a seconds thought, she put them away, turned on her heel, and started out the room, "Shampoo give up, you is too, too hopeless."  
  
"Whoever this Mousse guy is..." Ranma started in a calm voice, "Don't you think you're doing the same thing with me and Nabiki that he's trying to do with you and him?"  
  
"Is different," Shampoo replied, coldly. She wasn't happy to be compared with Mousse, "I know I no is in love Mousse."  
  
"And that's the difference," Ranma replied distainfully, "You know how you feel about the jerk..." Ranma turned to look down at his bedding, which had too recognizable lumps under it, "But you have no idea how I'm feeling."  
  
Shampoo left the room, but spoke from the hall, "Ranma no know how he feel, either."  
  
Ranma shook his head, deciding Shampoo just had brain damage. Out of options for the moment, Ranma went downstairs, deciding to head for the backyard for some practice. Nabiki was sitting on the couch, but for once, not watching TV, playing a videogame, or listening to music.  
  
"Ah, Nabiki, you had something to talk to me about?" Ranma enquired, remembering her previous stop to his room.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Ranma," Nabiki replied in a lazy tone, as she attempted to sink herself further into the comfort of her favorite couch.  
  
"Um, you sure?" Ranma replied, curious as to what she wanted.  
  
"Yes, Ranma," Nabiki replied in a slightly agitated tone.  
  
"Alright, then," Ranma shrugged, and headed for the back door. He paused, going rigid, and after a few moments, broke into a faster stride for the door.  
  
"It's not like you have any feelings for me," Nabiki whispered under her breath, not catching the way Ranma abruptly had come to a stop.  
  
_______________________  
  
Ranma had only been practicing for an hour, before he quit. It wasn't from any lack of vitality or that he had even accomplished anything, he simply didn't have his heart in it, and as his father often told him, if your mind, heart, and spirit were not part of training, you may as well throw in the towel. Ranma was far from considering quitting the art, but for this instance, he decided that it wasn't worth the wasted effort.  
  
This time, it wasn't simply some unidentifiable problem with Nabiki that he would have to dig for the proper course of action, it was point blank in front of him in bold print. Because of that, Ranma couldn't simply ignore the situation, and honor as a man demanded he rectify the situation.  
  
He knew what he meant, but he was certain that his host took his statement out of context. He wasn't head over heels in love with her, as Shampoo accused. Nabiki was a friend, one of the closest he had ever had, but that didn't change the fact that he wasn't... romantically inclined towards her. Nonetheless, he could assume the worst from how she's acted in the past; and it wasn't something he really wanted to go through again.  
  
Upsetting Nabiki, quite frankly, made him feel like a heel, even if he were in the right or wrong, wether it was unintentional or not. How to fix the problem? Apologise. At the thought, pride warred with his concern; he hadn't done anything genuinely wrong, and it was Nabiki's fault for reading too much into what he had said. But, Ranma recalled something his father had said to him, one of the many lessons of life that his father tried to impart to his son. Granted, the majority of those lessons tended to be severely wrong, but current evidense was giving too much support to this simple fact; when it comes to women, it's *always* your fault.  
  
"Nabiki, you jerk," Ranma mumbled, before looking up and ensuring that no one had heard him. Sighing in resignation, the pigtailed martial artist went back into the house. "Hey, Nabiki?"  
  
No reply. Ranma hadn't heard her car at any time, so didn't think she had gone anywhere. A brief search through the living room and dining room didn't turn up her whereabouts, prompting him to call out once more. Still, he went unanswered, in turn enticing him to continue searching. Her bedroom door was closed, and he brought his hand up to knock, stopping just as he heard noise from another room attached to the downstairs hall.  
  
Nabiki's home office, that's where he found her, pouring her concentration over a thin stack of papers. After a moment's pause, Ranma decided that he wouldn't get a moment's peace of mind until he had resolution, "Hey, Nabiki?"  
  
The woman looked up from behind thin wire framed reading glasses. Once she noted Ranma's presence, she removed them, and glanced at him with oblivious expectancy, "Yes, Ranma?"  
  
For a few moments, Ranma fought with what he wanted to say, "I just wanted to say that... I don't have all that many friends, and you've been pretty nice about this whole thing with me staying here and all when you really didn't have to, you know?"  
  
Nabiki blinked, before nodding, putting her glasses back on, and starting through the document she already had in hand, "It's the least I can do, Ranma."  
  
"But you still didn't have to do it," Ranma replied, finding his rebuke coming easily, "I mean, even though you say we're... friends, this has been a bit out of the way for you, don't you think?"  
  
"Well, I was pretty obligated, thanks to the mess our fathers left us in," Nabiki commented, switching to the next paper, after sticking the one she had been reading into a manilla folder.  
  
Ranma shirked back at the reply, "'Obligated'?"  
  
With a sigh, Nabiki looked up at the pigtailed young man, "Ranma, I have quite a bit of work I need to get done for tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Not sure if his subtle inquiry was intentionally dodged or not, Ranma nodded slightly, "I'm getting pretty hungry now. I'll go make us some dinner, then."  
  
"Don't bother, Shampoo was going to be bringing a few things that her great-grandmother wants us to try to get our opinions on," the older woman stated, "If you feel the need to do so, get something to snack on until she gets back."  
  
"..., alright," Ranma replied. Instead of getting something to curtail his appetite, he headed upstairs to his room. The previous conversation left Ranma feeling extremely unsettled. He was anticipating her acting evasive and being more than slightly irritable. Instead, she seemed almost... indifferent.   
  
He found her reaction more than diconcerting, since he wasn't sure how he stood with her. She was obviously mad about what she had overheard him say, right? So why wasn't she pointadly ignoring him, expressing extreme irritation at his presence, and in short, giving him enough attitude to make his own life Hell?  
  
Maybe she wasn't as upset as he presumed she would be. He always thought her previous reactions to his imagined slights were a bit over the top; perhaps she had realized that it wasn't practical or proper to go off the deepend.  
  
"Heh, it's about time she realized that," Ranma said to himself without much mirth. Having nothing else to do, Ranma pulled out a book from his schoolpack, and decided that if he was going to waste time, may as well do it schoolwork.  
  
_______________________  
  
Shampoo hadn't heard her Great-grandmother say anything more to her than bark instructions; retrieve this for her, stir this, keep an eye on that, and the like. From the tone being used for said directions, the young Amazon could easily tell that she had reached the end of her stall period. Cologne was terse, and had barely turned her glance to her heir. What glimpses Shampoo had recieved, she could not decipher how irritated the matriarch was from her expression.  
  
Ever since she had left Nabiki's in order to assist her great-grandmother for the evening, she had felt the tension mounting up. It was obviously intended by her elder relative, to be certain, and it would continue until Cologne felt the moment was proper, and Shampoo had suffered enough to be sincere in her answers. Well, Shampoo was taught by the very same woman to be able to withstand pressure of any sort. If she was going to crack her great-granddaughter's will, it wouldn't be without extreme effort.  
  
Cologne had to admit, the stoic and slightly oblivious expression Shampoo wore was holding pretty well. Alas, the elder Amazon was growing impatient. For a month, Shampoo had not accomplished any of her obligational tasks. The first one, to kill the redheaded outsider, was not really one Cologne wanted, since she didn't truly feel her great-granddaughter was ready for such a lofty responsibility. Even if their laws demanded it, the deed was not one that could be so flippantly accomplished. Unfortunately, Shampoo was far too brash at the time of the challenge to consider consequences of her pride and actions.  
  
The second one, to marry the boy named Ranma, was much more preferred to the former option. It technically wasn't what their laws demanded, but it provided a loophole that would not cause a waste in such great potential she found in her own blood heir and the heir to the Saotome school of Martial Arts. The grand act of vengence would put Shampoo on emotionally unstable ground, which in turn would reflect in her performance and training, while Ranma would simply be lost as the final branch of that particular sect of the Saotome line.  
  
She was well aware that Shampoo was stalling in her current task, just as Cologne was. The matriarch had enough ground to justify her lengthy stay away from the village; it wasn't exactly like she was essential, after all. But, eventually they would inquire as to why she felt the need to stay abroad. Cologne wasn't about to lie about the situation, since it wasn't nearly as dire as Shampoo probably believed it to be, but it was serious enough to warrent punishment.  
  
"How goes things with you and son-in-law?" Cologne asked, finally bringing the underlying reason for Shampoo's presence to the fore.  
  
"Ranma, he is a hard boy to contend with," Shampoo replied, evasively.  
  
"Japanese, Shampoo," Cologne chided sternly, "and that is not what I asked."  
  
"I..." Shampoo didn't face her elder, "I no know what do with Ranma. He confuse Shampoo."  
  
Cologne almost wanted to laugh, "Nonsense. Even for Japanese, the boy is rather easy to anticipate. Give him attention, and he'll direct his towards you. i'm well aware you know this, Shampoo, so I ask again, what is your progress with the boy?"  
  
Wincing at being cornered, Shampoo replied, "Shampoo... I no get far."  
  
"Shampoo," Cologne started, sighing, "I don't believe the task is too much for you, so that leads me to believe you're directly going against my commandment."  
  
"Is complicated, everything too, too complicated," Shampoo attempted to argue, hoping that her response would at least temporarily quell her elder.  
  
"If things have become that problmatic, then perhaps it is time I intervined?"  
  
"Is no necessary, Great-grandmother," Shampoo replied, quickly.  
  
Cologne rolled her eyes, Shampoo was far from clever about these things, and was well too prone to panic, "If you feel that to be the case. Although I give this warning, I can't stay my hand for too much longer."  
  
Shampoo bowed, attempting to hide her nervousness, "Understand, Great-grandmother."  
  
Cologne smiled, "Good then. Please take these dishes with you back to Ms. Tendou's. Hers and Ranma's opinions would be most valued."  
  
_______________________  
  
"The values of the stocks are at a seventeen percent gain at the moment, and our analysts do not forsee a decline in the near future, with the projects being invested in currently are essential ones, even holding strong support by both the Japanese and Korean goverments. Don't expect this value to continue throughout the rest of the fiscal year, and I advise that you continue your level of investment until we actually do see it begin to cool off, at least."  
  
"That is... promising," Mr. Isawo replied, not all that interested in hearing what he had already known. He tended to keep tabs on the market, and at many times was able to supply Nabiki with information she may not have gotten for a couple of days following, "Ms. Tendou, as usual, everything is proceeding as they should be. Each time I visit, you most assuradly reaffirm my decision of approaching you for my financial reorganizing."  
  
"Glad to be of help," Nabiki replied, still looking over the reports, before glancing up, indifferently, "Would you like me to continue?"  
  
"Oh, I don't think it would be necessary," the man replied, standing up from his seat at the other side of the desk. "If I recall, I originally selected this day for our appointments because I would be the only one you had to contend with."  
  
"You said that you preferred it that way, so I would be sole focused on your affairs," Nabiki reminded, recalling her irritation at the lack of confidence Mr. Isawo had shown in her back then. The man wasn't used to contending with women handling such major personal affairs. At the time, Nabiki had thought, with no small satisfaction, that if a woman had handled his money for him, he wouldn't require her assistance.  
  
Mr. Isawo chuckled, "I guess that is correct, my apologies for my past impudence. I also would like to enquire if I am still your sole appointment on this day?"  
  
"Yes, you are," Nabiki replied, somewhat curious to the enquiry. She mainly handled her new clientelle to the staff she had under her, only taking on a new case when she lost one of her older clients.  
  
"I see, I would suspect that makes getting any other work you have today done, am I correct?" the fifty-year old man questioned, as he surrupticiously walked around the desk.  
  
"Actually, I'll probably sit in the office twidling my thumbs in the off-chance one of my clients call, or one of my employees need an inquiry answered," Nabiki replied, all while wiping any trace of emotion from her face, and becoming more guarded.  
  
Mr. Isawo nodded, "Then your presence is not largely required for the rest of the day?" He was now standing on the same side of the desk that Nabiki was sitting at, while seeming to focus his attention out the window behind her.  
  
Nabiki watched his hand come to rest on the back of her chair, and shifted slightly away from it, "No, I wouldn't think so."  
  
"Then perhaps you would allow me to take you out for lunch? My way of showing my appreciation for all that you've assisted me with in the past few years."  
  
Nabiki turned back to her desk, and put Mr. Isawo's reports into the folder she had out, "That won't be necessary, Mr. Isawo, although I appreciate your offer."  
  
If Nabiki's client didn't know the woman better, he would have sworn she just grew... colder, "Please, Ms. Tendou, allow this humbled man a way to express his gratitude. I believe I would be rather lost without the help you've provided."  
  
No...thank you," Nabiki replied, still not looking towards him as she put the folder into her desk. Her reply was sharp, and brooked no argument.  
  
Nonetheless, Mr. Isawo had resolved that today he would make his approach on the woman. He found her remarkable and intriguing; someone he would like to know more personally. "I apologise if I seemed a bit persistant. Would you allow me to keep you company for a little while?"  
  
"I had believed you decided to end this appointment," Nabiki replied, finally looking at the man with an expression of indifference.  
  
Mr. Isawo shirked at the glance, "Is... is there something wrong, Ms. Tendou?"  
  
"Mr. Isawo," Nabiki began, folding her hands in front of her, "As flattered as I am, I'm afraid that anything beyond business and passing familiarity would be a compromise on my job. I would rather have you as a client and a possibly more than a passing aquaintance than approach the notion of a relationship, as I'm currently... 'not on the market'."  
  
Frank and curt; Mr. Isawo was rather startled by that. He mentally reviewed everything they had said, and didn't find any fault with himself, "I see, then I apologise."  
  
"Don't worry about it too much," Nabiki replied, standing up, and walking to the door, "My reasons for my decisions are in no relation to you. It wasn't anything you said or did." Nabiki opened it, signalling that it was time for her client to leave.  
  
"Ah, then I hope you are able to resolve these troubling issues you're currently preoccupied with," the man replied, giving Nabiki a nod for a bow. "I will see you the same time, next week."  
  
"And as usual, I'll have everything prepaired," Nabiki replied, bowing back. She watched her client walk down the hall to the elevator, before closing her door, and walking back to her desk.  
  
_______________________  
  
"Ranma, you're spacing out again."  
  
"Oh, what were you saying?" the pigtailed martial artist replied, glancing towards the boy next to him.  
  
"Man, the only time I see you awake much is at lunch, and now you're off in space during this time!" Ranma's classmate commented, "What's up?"  
  
"Ah, it's nothing, just thinking about things."  
  
"Well, let me give you something else to think about. See that girl over there? The one with the copper highlights?"  
  
Ranma glanced in the general direction the other boy was motioning to, before returning to his food, "What about her?"  
  
"You *do* realize she's been trying to get your attention for the last few days, right?"  
  
Ranma shrugged, "She's asked me about a few things. Guessed she was interested in studying martial arts."  
  
"Man, you're not really that dense, are you? She's probably practically asked you to teach her!"  
  
"She has, actually."  
  
"Oh... you said no, didn't you?"  
  
"Not really the teaching type," Ranma responded, before taking a bite of his noon meal.  
  
"Man, what's with you? I mean, that's like the third girl I've known to approach you, and you turned her down flat!"  
  
Ranma sighed, realizing the conversation wasn't going to be dropped. Worse yet, several other boys and a few girls had begun to listen in, "She's, um, not my type."  
  
"Man, she's ANY hetero-guy's type!" Another boy stated, subtly implying Ranma's preference.  
  
"What's the deal Saotome? You're pickier than most girls I know! I swear you must become one or something!" Ranma's classmate blinked, as the pigtailed martial artist began to choke. Helpfully, a couple of girls quickly came to the assist, gently patting him on the back, while a third opted to attempt the Heimlech maneuver in a none too subtle attempt to get her arms around him.  
  
"I'm alright, I'm alright," Ranma consoled, waving the two girls off, "Just something down the wrong pipe."  
  
"What the heck is wrong with Yumi, though?" the first classmate Ranma had been conversing with enquired, "At least give a reason!"  
  
"Ah, she's alright, I guess," Ranma commented, careful about taking another bite, "It's just the way she gushes over things, and acts like everythings just so adorable. I dunno, seems like she just needs to grow up a bit."  
  
"Ranma, if she grew up anymore, she would be having some severe back problems."  
  
"She ain't the only one that needs to grow up," Ranma retorted, before taking a drink from his can of peach juice, while glaring sideways at the other boy. He finished his gulp, and set the can down, "Think about anything else than a girl's figure?"  
  
"Ranma, it's the first thing most normal guys notice!" Ranma's classmate replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, I think it's sweet!" A girl standing across from where Ranma was sitting commented, as she reached over to clasp his hand, "It's nice to know that there are guys in the world like you... Ranma." Her thoughts were that not only was Ranma the greatest hunk to come under the tender age of sixteen, he was a chivelrous and considerate hunk as well.  
  
Since these were her thoughts, they weren't on the half-full can of peach juice sitting at the edge of the desk.  
  
Everyone that had been sitting around Ranma blinked, and blinked again, before the incredulous and surreal episode that just took place before them registered. As one, they all then turned to look up at the ceiling to find Ranma clinging to it tightly, while staring down wide-eyed at the spilled soda.  
  
"Whoa," one boy commented, "no matter how many times I see him do that..."  
  
"Yeah, what reflexes!"  
  
_______________________  
  
Nabiki sat in her office,at her desk, keeping her hands folded together under her chin. It wasn't the first time she had felt bored at work, and would far be the last. The difference, this time, was the great sense of disinterest towards pretty much anything she currently felt. Nothing she felt like indulging in, nothing she could think of that would provide even a slight amount of entertainment, nothing to help alleviate the haze of meloncholy that came with it all.  
  
Taking a deep breath and exhaling, she turned to look outside to find it amidst a light drizzle. Though the rain wasn't anywhere near torrentuous, the dark gray clouds helped to further sether mood.  
  
Nabiki wondered if Ranma made it around safely without having to deal with his curse, but forcefully dismissed the thought by turning herself from the scene, and looking up at the clock. The boy could take care of himself, he obviously didn't need her concern. Let someone else worry about him, like his mother. Of course, she realized, Nodoka didn't know of his curse, so a slight of rain wouldn't concern her about her manly son.  
  
Turning sideways in her swivel base chair so that her legs were against her desk rather than under it, Nabiki looked sideways out the window. It was getting a bit heavier, what a surprise. As her luck would have it, she had forgotten her umbrella at home. hopefully it would let up, what with her wearing a light blouse with her light blue lingerie. Well, why should she care if gave a few perverts a slight show? It wasn't as if there was going to be any guy in her life to defend her honor, and it wasn't like she couldn't do it herself. Then again, her clothing most likely wouldn't leave much tothe imagination if properly drenched... the rain just got even heavier, oh joy.  
  
She cursed her stupidity for not checking the weather report before picking her outfit; her attire would just practically be challenging the deities and tempting fate. Well, she lost that challenge. Maybe she could ask one of the staff to borrow theirs? Of course, she already knew of a couple of guys in the office who would jump at the chance. Even if she didn't ask them, they would find out, and be persistant in their offer.  
  
Rubbing her forehead while crossing her legs, Nabiki decided that she really didn't want to deal with those morons right now. Sometimes men were like little children, trying to impress everyone that caught their interest with their new toys, the neat stunts and tricks they can do, and how much of a nice boy they can be. Unfortunately, the thing that separates men from children was the lack of innocense.  
  
Human nature, and it didn't just fall upon the masculine side of the species. Everyone wanted something for their efforts, even if they weren't truthful to themselves about it. If one just waited long enough, you would find the bare, disturbing reality behind someone's kind smile, their sweet words, and their endearing attentiveness.  
  
It was a lot less painful if everything is clarified before things became too personal.  
  
_______________________  
  
Ranma used to love the rain. When he was on the road, it provided for great cooling after a heavy workout. It was the type of heavy weather he least minded training in, in contrast to a beating sun or abundant snow.  
  
Now... even with his curse, he didn't hate it, but he no longer was able to enjoy it as he did before. Well, it wasn't that 'she' couldn't enjoy it, at least, but it also wasn't like Ranma was ever in the mood to be a girl.  
  
Most times, of course, there wasn't much of a choice, Ranma realized wryly, as she brushed a few strands of red hair that had plastered to her face. If she had known, she would have taken the bus instead of trying to get home as fast as possible.  
  
There wasn't much she could do about it now, and home... Nabiki's house was just in the distance. Without much ground to cover, Ranma was quickly inside, shedding her wet clothes before stepping onto Nabiki's carpeting. Normally, she wouldn't have bothered, but Ranma knew his host took pride in her home, and it wasn't fair to her if she waterlogged the rug.  
  
wearing only her boxers, Ranma made it upstairs to her room, and closed the door. putting her wet clothes on the windowstill, the redhead turned to find her bedroll still laid out for some reason. It didn't take her long recall why that was so.  
  
Last night, Ranma hadn't even slept in her bed, since she didn't want to remove the two boxes that were hidden under it. Granted, there were other hiding places for them, but Ranma didn't want to risk it.  
  
Nabiki should be home, soon. Ranma considered the fact that she was apparently upset with him, and they would make a nice goodwill gift to accompany an apology, as well as thanks. More than likely, she wouldn't read further than what he was crediting the gifts for.  
  
Ranma had to admit, though, that she didn't like having Nabiki upset at her, or over anything, period. The pigtailed girl sincerely wanted to be nice to her, since things just seemed a lot better when she was happier. Maybe it was just a bit of selfishness on Ranma's behalf, it did seem a lot like she was just buttering her host up.  
  
Ranma blinked at the sudden mental image, "Wha... where did that come from?" Ranma shook her head; she'd been hanging around the perverts at school far too often.  
  
Ranma's head perked up at the sound of the front door opening; Nabiki was home early, which meant she probably got bored at work again. She had to admire the woman to be able to do that.  
  
"Yo, Nabiki?" Ranma walked to the top of the stairway, waiting for Nabiki to pass by under it.  
  
She did so, and only lifted her head slightly to glance up, "Ranma, why are you running around my house, nude?"  
  
The redhead blinked, and looked down at herself, "Ah, I'm wearing my boxers."  
  
Nabiki sighed, "Ranma, go put some clothes on, and we'll talk about whatever you like, okay?"  
  
Ranma had actually wanted to take a nice bath before putting on a new set of clothes, but went to her room to do so, anyhow. "How was your day at work?"  
  
"It was work," Nabiki replied, not caring to elaborate.  
  
"Um... okay... ah..." Ranma ran into a roadblock in the conversation. Instead of trying to consider something else to talk about, Ranma watched Nabiki while descending the stairs. Ranma could still hear the rain outside, and Nabiki was drenched. She didn't seem aware of the fact, or didn't care, as she tiredly flopped herself onto the couch, and rolled her head back against the back.  
  
Ranma shivered at her shuddering sigh, but braved approaching her host, "Bad day, huh?"  
  
"I don't really feel like talking about it, alright, Ranma?" Nabiki replied, keeping her eyes closed.  
  
Ranma observed Nabiki, leaning over the back of the couch. There was still glistening drops coating her face from the unyeilding rain outside, appearing like sweat and tears upon her fair complextion. A drop splashed from where her bangs were not plastered to her face, landing against her forehead and running down in a slow trek past the subtle swell of her cheek, and down her chin. Ranma just managed to catch herself, just as the redhead's hand was moving to wipe the wetness from the older woman's face.  
  
Ranma retracted her hand almost hesitatingly, and looked away, "Nabiki..."  
  
"What... is it, Ranma?" the woman replied in a terse voice that held a subtle message that she didn't want to be bothered.  
  
At the tone, Ranma felt a bit of shame, "I know I haven't been the best of guests, and I'm sorry 'bout it."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Ranma."  
  
Regardless of Nabiki's dismissal, Ranma continued. "Just listen, alright? I'm... I'm sorry." The redhead paused, and looked at Nabiki. The older woman kept her eyes closed, but was not interrupting or ignoring the girl.  
  
At the silent urge to continue, Ranma did so, "I've never had a friend that... well... did so much, just because it was the right thing to do. it's like you don't do anything for yourself." Ranma took a deep breath, "I didn't mean to upset ya, you know? I say a lot of things in the heat of the moment, but I don't mean them. I don't think I could say anything bad about you, and really mean much from it."  
  
By now, Nabiki had opened her eyes, paying rapt attention to the girl, "Ranma...?"  
  
"I've... I guess I can be pretty obnoxious when I'm not paying attention, huh?" The redhead asked with a little mirth, "It's just that I always thought that other than the art, life was about getting what was necessary. At least that's what I gathered from Pop. There aren't many people like you around, and I just felt I should say than... hold onna sec..."  
  
Nabiki raised her eyebrows, as Ranma suddenly rushed upstairs, returning later with identical pairs of boxes that were very familiar to her. "I just wanted to say, thanks, Nabiki."  
  
Nabiki's eyebrows climbed, as she accepted the boxes. For several moments, all she could do was stare at them, before turning a questioning look to Ranma.  
  
"Well, I kinda realized I'm the reason for why you're upset, and you don't deserve to be because of something stupid I said, okay? Ah..." Ranma scratched the back of her head, nervously, before turning away, "So, you ain't gonna be mop'n all over the place again, are ya?"  
  
"Ranma, I..." Nabiki paused, as she looked back to the chocolates, and then once again to Ranma, "Ranma, thank you. I needed that."  
  
Before Ranma got any redder, she replied nonchilantly, before quickly heading upstairs, "It's not a big deal, so don't go overblowing it..."  
  
Nabiki stared at the gifts in her hands, listening to the other girl depart. To her, it was a bigger deal than she even wanted to realize. 


	14. Chapter 13

'Older'  
  
"Good morning, Ranma."  
  
The pigtailed boy looked over his shoulder after entering the kitchen, to find Nabiki already sitting at the table with her morning coffee. Today, since there wasn't any school, Ranma had chosen to sleep in, with only marginal success. Even at the attempt, Nabiki was still able to wake up before him. Once again, she favored him with that greeting smile that she had been presenting to him every morning since almost a week ago.  
  
The first few times, it made Ranma more than a bit nervous and apprehensive, until he began to realize that she was also being nicer to him... a lot nicer. After a couple of days, he found her smile probably a better stimulous for the morning than a good stretch, and as soothing as a wind down. By now, he had come to greatly appreciate those smiles.  
  
"Hey, Nabiki, doin' good this morning?" Ranma returned, exchanging the older woman's smile for his most ungaurded one. Nabiki nodded cheerfully, and held up her cup of coffee to show it was going fine at the moment.  
  
"Can't think of anything to change it, so far, you have a good night's sleep?"  
  
Ranma nodded, but didn't comment on it. After looking around a bit, he turned back to Nabiki, "Want me to fix breakfast?"  
  
"That's okay, Ranma-hon, I picked something up for the two of us last night. Shampoo had to go help make the final preparations on the restaurant today, and left early." Nabiki motioned Ranma to sit across the table from her, before opening the white paper bag that was before her.  
  
"Yeah, she's been really busy at that place," Ranma commented, sitting down at the dining table.  
  
"She seems to want to keep busy lately," Nabiki mused, handing Ranma a pastry on a napkin.  
  
"Huh? Wuzzis?"  
  
"Bear claw, picked it up from a shop near where I work." Nabiki winked at Ranma, "Figured a young, fit guy like you could easily burn off the sugar."  
  
Ranma studied the pastry, and took a bite before speaking, "And what about you? Afraid of these things going to your hips?"  
  
Nabiki chuckled at Ranma's teasing, before giving him a mock pout, "What? You think I'm getting too pudgy?"  
  
Involinarily, Ranma found himself studying Nabiki, before turning away, nervously, "N-na... I guess you keep pretty busy."  
  
Nabiki had to hold back her laugh, lest she sprayed Ranma with her mouthful of food. She got up, and walked past Ranma to the coffee pot for a refill, ruffling his hair as she went by. "You're just too cute sometimes, Ranma."  
  
Ranma smoothed his hair down, barely even considering to make an objection to the woman's action, "Yeah, well, it's the only way Ranma Saotome can be, I guess."  
  
"Mmm," Nabiki agreed, patting Ranma's shoulder when she came back around, while sipping from her fresh poured coffee. She took the chair next to his without thinking about it. "So, what were your plans for today, Ranma?"  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Dunno, didn't really think of anything special, why?"  
  
Nabiki sighed, "Ranma, were you planning on just staying around here? Don't you have anything that interests you?"  
  
Ranma took another bite of his morning meal, "Well, guess I can check out the manga shops, or just walk around for a while."  
  
"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Nabiki considered, chewing on her thumb in thought, "Mind if I join you? I could probably show you some interesting places around the town if you like."  
  
"Sure!" Ranma replied, somewhat eagerly, before calming down, "I mean, I guess it's better than just walking around aimlessly, ya know?"  
  
Nabiki shrugged nonchilantly, "Sometimes it's not a bad thing. You could find some interesting places just by meandering."  
  
"Like cursed springs?" Ranma enquired in a wry tone.  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes, "That was planned stupidity on your father's behalf." At that, both laughed until breathing was once again required. Neither looked up from the able as their breaths returned to normal. Nabiki sighed, before blinking, and looking to her side. Ranma's eyes opened a bit wider in curiosity, and followed her gaze.  
  
At the sight of Nabiki's hand gently resting on Ranma's forearm, they both froze, and looked back at each other. After several agonizing moments of silence, Nabiki slowly retracted her hand, "I... I better go get dressed."  
  
"Uh, yeah," Ranma replied, idly rubbing his arm where Nabiki had been resting her hand.  
  
_______________________  
  
After taking more than enough time dressing herself, Nabiki was satisfied that she had relaxed. She wasn't sure what had happened, but it had felt more than a little awkward. Just as she was putting her cell-phone into her pocket, it began to ring. Musing over who would be calling her at that time of morning, she read the caller ID, surprised to find it coming from the Tendou Dojo, "Hello?"  
  
"[Aunt Nabiki?]"  
  
"Who else would have my phone, Kaoru-dear?" Nabiki asked in a wry tone, "What's up?"  
  
"[Oh, sorry. I was wondering if Ranma was around. If we could... hang out or something?]"  
  
Nabiki felt a slight bit of disappointment at his request, but smirked ferally, "Sure you're not looking for a certain redhead?" She stifled a chuckle, while listening to the long pause, followed by a hard, audible gulp from the other end of the line.  
  
"[Um... n-no.... j-just Ranma is f-fine.]" Kaoru stammered, making it heavily obvious that he was trying to maintain his composure. Nabiki covered the mouthpiece, as she finally had to give in to her laughter.  
  
Realizing her plans with Ranma for the day were now probably shot, Nabiki replied, albeit in a slightly defeated tone, "Alright, I'll hand you over to him." She walked into the house, finding Ranma about to exit to the back yard in order to work out for a little bit. "Ranma, Kaoru's calling about you."  
  
At the name, the pigtailed boy paused, and turned to accept the phone, nodding to Nabiki in appreciation, "Sup?"  
  
"[Ranma?]"  
  
"That's me, ya need something?"  
  
"[Did you have any plans today?]"  
  
"Ah..." Ranma held his answer, turning to look at Nabiki. Even though she didn't hear it, she knew the question, and nodded in understanding. Ranma's gaze lingered, as if making sure she was okay with it, "... I guess not."  
  
"[I was hoping we could probably spar some more, and you teach me a thing or two?]"  
  
"Well, I ain't much of a teacher, you know... but I guess it's cool." The pigtailed martial artist replied, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"[Cool! Here at the dojo, then?]"  
  
Ranma shrugged, regardless of Kaoru could see it or not, "Can't think of a better place. Meet you there at what time?"  
  
"[How about at noon? We could have mom fix us some lunch before we do anything,]" Kaoru responded eagerly, "[Sound good to you?]"  
  
"It's a plan, meet you then." Ranma hung up the phone, and handed it back to Nabiki, "Guess I'm going to be going to the Tendou Dojo today." Nabiki nodded, and turned to return to her room to dress in some more casual clothing for around the house. "Wanna come?"  
  
Nabiki almost twirled around, "Sure, I could talk with Sis while you to go at it."  
  
"That's cool, wouldn't want to bore you with our monotonous sparring," Ranma replied, half-jokingly.  
  
"Ranma, watching you is anything but boring."  
  
_______________________  
  
Kaoru hung up the phone, with his spirits a bit higher than before, "Mom?"  
  
Kasumi came from the tea room, where she had been enjoying a cigerette and watching TV after finishing the dishes for breakfast, "Yes, Kaoru-dear?"  
  
"Ranma's coming over at about noon. Would it be too much to ask if you made us something for before we start training?"  
  
"You don't have to be so formal about asking me to make lunch, dear," Kasumi replied, smiling.  
  
Kaoru shrugged, "Can't help it, think I get that from Dad and you."  
  
Kasumi's smile faded somewhat, "More from your father, I would think. He always did have a problem relaxing..."  
  
Kaoru favored his mother with a hooded gaze, before plucking the cigerette from her fingers, "Riiiight, maybe he should take up smoking, so I could have two parents with tar-filled lungs?"  
  
Kasumi's smile completely faded for her usual no-nonsense expression. She held out her hand expectantly, "Do you want me to fix you lunch or not?"  
  
Sighing, Kaoru handed his mother back her lit cigerette, "Mom, you know those things aren't good for you."  
  
"People say the same thing about childbirth," Kasumi replied with mirth, letting her son know she was only joking. "Was Nabiki coming with her?"  
  
Kaoru shrugged, "Dunno, I could call and find out, if you like?"  
  
"That's okay, dear. I'm pretty sure she'll be along, too. We have a few things to talk about, after all."  
  
"If you say so, Mom."  
  
_______________________  
  
"Sure, we'll spar first,"Ranma replied, not seeing any problems with it. Maybe this way, he would be able to figure out how best to help the younger boy train. From what Ranma remembered, Kaoru had a lot of power and precision in his attacks. The younger boy had a great deal of speed, but Ranma easily stayed on top of it. A big issue, Ranma could recall, was Kaoru's moves read like the morning paper. Since his hands almost always stayed at guard, he didn't bother to hide the shifting of his fingers, when he was readying a pressure point attack, and most of his attacks were highly linear, shotokan style. He was too busy trying to rush Ranma down that he had never noticed Ranma easily outpacing him.  
  
Ranma relaxed into back legged stance, not even bothering to put his arms in defense, "Ready whenever you are."  
  
Kaoru twitched a bit, as the thought that Ranma wasn't taking this seriously crossed his mind. He put the thought away, deciding it would be Ranma's mistake.  
  
"Kaoru's been pretty excited about this all morning," Kasumi commented, holding Sie in her lap as she and Nabiki sat on the dojo floor.  
  
"It's a good thing he called," Nabiki replied, turning to look at her sister, "Ranma pretty much had resigned himself to just sitting around the house today."  
  
"Oh? And what were you planning on doing during the day?" Kasumi asked, prodding into the subject.  
  
Nabiki didn't seem to notice, "Sit around the house, I guess. I probably would have run a few errands, but I didn't have any definite plans." Exept for the one that Kaoru unwittingly interrupted, but she wasn't going to blame her nephew for that.  
  
Kaoru quickly rushed at Ranma, doing well not to cock his fist back for the punch, but still easily telling Ranma his intentions. The pigtailed boy effortlessly leaned to the side away from the punch, and swerved back the other direction from the follow up side-thrust kick. Ranma then spun against Kaoru's following back fist, putting him too close within range for the attack to connect.  
  
The younger boy jumped back, already feeling fustrated, "How, how do you do it?"  
  
"Well, I see what you're about to do before you do it. You're good, but you just tend to announce your moves more than a bad manga."  
  
"Ranma!"  
  
The pigtailed boy flinched at Nabiki's voice, and turned back to a fuming Kaoru with a chagrinned expression, "Ah... what I meant was you're fast and all, but I can see your attacks coming from a mile away."  
  
A damp wash rag slapped against the side of Ranma's face, drawing his attention to an unamused Kasumi, and a glaring Nabiki. Even through her glare, Ranma could see her trying to hide her urge to laugh.  
  
"Oh, shut up, you," Ranma replied with humor in his voice, tossing the rag back at Nabiki, causing her to quickly block it before losing her stern expression and chuckling, "Even an old woman like you could see his punches."  
  
"Uh, thanks for the critism, Ranma," Kaoru started in an overly polite, but terse voice, "But if you would rather 'critique' my abilities, rather than show me how to fix them, I-"  
  
"Relax, I'm just kidd'n with ya," Ranma replied, patting the younger boy on the shoulder. "Check this out, instead of starting your punches from here, try pushing off with your back foot like this with your fist here..."  
  
Kasumi leaned back, and spoke to Nabiki without turning towards her, "I see you haven't quite got him courtesy-trained yet."  
  
"I've been working on it, sis," Nabiki replied, sighing to calm herself down.  
  
"So, how long do you intend to have Ranma staying with you? You said his mother's been making regular visits?"  
  
"As long as he wants to stay," Nabiki replied without hesitation.  
  
"But..." Kasumi paused, trying to think of a way to ask her question without tipping Nabiki's suspicion, "Surely Ranma would like to get reaquainted with his mother.... Nabiki?"  
  
"Oh? Sorry, wasn't paying attention," Nabiki apologised, turning from watching Ranma teach Kaoru a few things.  
  
Kasumi bit her lip, noticing Nabiki's more than casual interest in the young man, and decided to broach the subject directly, but delicately, "Nabiki, how have you and Ranma been getting along? I hope he hasn't been putting you out too much."  
  
"He's not a bother at all," the middle Tendou sister responded, leaning forward in her lotus position, almost studying the way Ranma was demonstrating techniques, "In fact, I would miss him if he left."  
  
"Don't you mean 'when' he left?"  
  
Nabiki sniffed, and cocked her head nonchilantly, "You know what I mean. Ranma-hon's been staying there for over a month, now, but he's grown on me. He can be obnoxious sometimes, but he's a really sweet guy."  
  
"Yes... sweet," Kasumi mocked, thinking back to only three minutes ago.  
  
"Well, you just got to look past his little moments. Deities know we all have them."  
  
"It's good that you're able to look past them," Kasumi replied, "especially with him being so, well, let's just say that teenagers will be teenagers, if you know what I mean." Kasumi knew what words to emphesize in that sentance.  
  
Nabiki hummed, noncommitingly, almost not paying attention to Kasumi.  
  
"Does Ranma mean a lot to you?"  
  
"He-" Nabiki cut off her reply, sharply turning to look at Kasumi, "Sis, are you implying something?"  
  
Kasumi had to wonder if Nabiki was as truly dense as their father to miss such obvious proddings until now. Maybe she was just playing dumb, "Nabiki, about this engagement..."  
  
"I thought you would have dropped that stupid idea by now," Nabiki quipped, though a bit fast for a natural response.  
  
"I never held it in the first place... how about you?"  
  
"You're kidding, Right Kasumi?" Nabiki enquired, pointadly ensuring not to look back at Ranma, "Listen, me and Ranma-hon are just friends. He's a great guy to be around, and I enjoy his company. There's nothing more to it."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it," Kasumi quickly offered, before her sister became too defensive. The eldest Tendou daughter sincerely wished Akane had fallen for the bait, and came home by now to straighten Nabiki out, "It's just.... just that..."  
  
Kasumi sighed, and set back to adjust the half-asleep boy in her lap, "I hope you know what your doing, Nabiki."  
  
"Trust me, there's nothing going on, alright? So let's just drop the subject."  
  
"Hey, Nabiki, you okay?"  
  
Nabiki looked up to Ranma's concerned expression, as he stood beside Kaoru testing out the movements Ranma had shown him. She gave him a smile, before replying, "Don't worry about it, Ranma, thanks for asking."  
  
Ranma smiled back, and nodded. He turned back around to watch Kaoru. Nabiki's smile remained. Though slightly faded, it held a slight contention in it that Kasumi could not mistake in it's meaning.  
  
Kaoru glanced surrepticiously at Ranma, still practicing the punch, before speaking, "Something going on between you and Aunt Nabiki?"  
  
"What?" Ranma nearly shouted. He quickly turned to see if Nabiki and Kasumi had noted his outburst, if they did, they didn't seem to care. Ranma turned back to Kaoru, "Where'd you get that idea?"  
  
"Dunno," Kaoru replied, trying to sound casual, "Just that she seems to like you, I think." The younger boy stopped practicing to give Ranma his undivided attention.  
  
"There ain't anything between me and that ol-... between me and Nabiki, alright?" Ranma replied, a bit more forcefully than required for his rebuke.  
  
"Okay, just curious," Kaoru replied. He internally sighed; it was weird to think of his aunt with a younger... waaaaayyyyyy younger guy. Not that he didn't realize, on an intellectual level, that his aunt was extremely attractive for her age, the thought of her with a guy half her age was... weird... to say the least.  
  
After that inquiry, Kaoru had an even more difficult question to ask, "Then..."  
  
Ranma glared at him with an expression that was expecting, yet just daring Kaoru to continue that line of topic. Fortunately, he wouldn't have to deal with the consequences of doing so, just the consequences of the next topic, "... what about you and Rachael?"  
  
Ranma's mouth twitched, before setting into a cracked, nervous smile, "What about her?"  
  
"Anything g-going on... between you and... and her?" Kaoru was almost sweating, not from the work out, but from the effort of keeping himself from breaking down in thought of the beautiful redhead.  
  
Ranma glowered, "Trust me, if I had my say, I would have nothing to do with her."  
  
Kaoru baulked at the reply, "Why? She's gorgeous!"  
  
"Well," Ranma said with no little pride, "I guess she is pretty hot..."  
  
"And just whom are you two talking about?" Nabiki enquired, overhearing the last part of their conversation, as her nephew had exclaimed it rather loud, causing her to focus just in time to hear what Ranma said.  
  
"No one!" They both quickly replied in stereo.  
  
Nabiki blinked at Ranma's hasty response, and blushed slightly as the thought of it possibly being her Ranma was referring to. Kasumi glanced sideways at Nabiki, before trying to sound almost casual about her next question, "So, considered any new boyfriends, lately?"  
  
Nabiki's expression darkened, "I thought we agreed to drop it?"  
  
"I'm not talking about Ranma," Kasumi replied, almost smugly, since she pretty much had her suspicions confirmed, "I mean, any guys caught your interest lately?"  
  
"Look, I thought we came to an agreement a while back that my lovelife is my own business?" Nabiki replied, sharply.  
  
"Oh my, I don't recall ever making that agreement," Kasumi replied in an imitation of her vapid tone, while bringing her mouth to her hand.  
  
"Mom? What are you doing?"  
  
"Nooooothing!" Kasumi replied in a sing-song voice.  
  
Kaoru snorted, knowing his mother was probably teasing his aunt again. He turned his attention back to Ranma, "So, you mean to say that she's free?"  
  
"No, she's most definitely *not* free," Ranma replied in an aggrivated tone.  
  
Kaoru's eyes narrowed, "I thought you said you weren't interested in her?"  
  
"I... I'm not!"  
  
"It isn't because she's a lesbian, is it?" Kaoru asked, feeling the urge to sulk. Ranma was probably just protecting the redhead's interests from guys who were pushy.  
  
"What? She isn't a lesbian!" Ranma replied, confused as to where Kaoru got that idea.  
  
"She isn't?"  
  
"Heh, I'm pretty sure of that," Ranma chuckled, scratching the back of his head, nervously.  
  
"I see." Kaoru replied, darkly, before putting on a mask of cheer, "Well, I guess we should go wash up, then."  
  
Ranma blinked, as Kaoru walked by him, "Huh? That all we gonna do?"  
  
"I think it's time we wrapped this up, myself," Nabiki commented in a tone that stated she wasn't interested in staying much longer. She got up, and headed for the house, "Coming, Ranma?"  
  
Both Kasumi and Ranma looked at each other, and shrugged.  
  
_______________________  
  
Ranma every so often looked towards Nabiki out of the corner of his eye. He had no idea what had gone on between her and Kasumi, but it left her in a little less of a pleasant mood. She had been quiet since they left the dojo, and he was beginning to find it wreaking havoc on his anxiety.  
  
When Nabiki pulled out onto the highway, Ranma decided he really needed to know what was bothering her, "Nabiki, what were you and Kasumi talking about?"  
  
Nabiki fought down the urge to give a scathing reply, since it wasn't his fault, "Don't worry about it, just something between me and Sis."  
  
"She must have ticked you off royally, huh?"  
  
"Ranma," Nabiki replied, sighing his name, "It's not really any of your business, okay?"  
  
"Alright, you don't have to bite my head off, geez..." Ranma turned away, "See if I show you any concern again..."  
  
Nabiki was still fuming, and had yet to vent, "Then what were you and Kaoru talking about? He decided to end that training session rather quickly."  
  
To Nabiki's surprise, Ranma's expression darkened, but he answered, "He asked me if 'Racheal' was a lesbian..."  
  
That... managed to lighten Nabiki's mood considerably, "Heh, what?"  
  
Ranma glared at Nabiki for making light of it, "You heard me."  
  
Nabiki chuckled for a couple of moments, "And you're upset about this exactly why?"  
  
"I'm not a lesbian, so it ain't funny."  
  
"Ranma...." Nabiki managed to calm herself down a bit, before continuing, "I hate to tell you this, but you are... when you're a girl, at least." She paused, and thought about it for a second, "At least, I HOPE you are... not that there would be anything wrong with it... or would there?" At her personal inquiry, Nabiki laughed, "Ranma-hon, I bet things get pretty confusing for you, don't they?"  
  
"But I'm not a girl, so I can't be a lesbian, I'm a guy!" Ranma argued, finding his own heat in her mirth.  
  
Nabiki reached over, and poked Ranma in the nose with her index finger, "The most anatomically incorrect guy in the world, half the time."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ranma asked in an arched tone that Nabiki recognised meant he was prepared to pursue an argument.  
  
"What it means, Ranma, is wet or dry, you're always going to be a guy on the inside, but on the outside, you're physically a girl, as far as I know at least. Since you're interested in women and not guys, when you're a girl, that classifies you as a lesbian."  
  
Ranma wanted to argue further, but had difficulty faulting the logic, "Whatever..."  
  
"That doesn't explain what put my nephew in such a huff, Ranma-hon."  
  
"I guess he was disappointed when I told him she wasn't available after telling him I'm not... she wasn't a lesbian." Ranma blinked, and cast an accusing eye at the driver of the white BMW he was in, "Exactly where, prey tell, would he have gotten such a rediculous idea, by the way?"  
  
Nabiki shrugged, unaware of Ranma's impending attitude, "He was asking about you the other day, so I steered him off. I figured you would rather deal with the label than constant harrassment from other guys."  
  
"You didn't have to tell him THAT, though!"  
  
"If I had known you would be this upset about it, maybe not," Nabiki replied in an arched tone. "Too late, now, may as well bear with it."  
  
"Thanks a lot." From the way Ranma had said it, it didn't seem as if he was gratified by her intervention.  
  
Nabiki playfully stuck her tongue out at the fuming pigtailed boy, "I'm sorrrrrryyyyyyy."  
  
"For an old woman, you sure act immature, you know that?"  
  
"You bring it out of me, Ranma-hon," Nabiki replied in a saccarine sweet tone.  
  
"Just watch the road, will ya?" Ranma commented trying not to smile. At least now Nabiki wasn't upset about whatever it was Kasumi was discussing with her. That in itself made Ranma feel a bit more content. Only because he didn't want to have to deal with her attitude, that's all.  
  
_______________________  
  
"Welcome to Ucchan's! Hey sugar, what's up?" Ukyo greeted her first friend in Nerima. Her cheer waned somewhat, when she noticed his troubled expression, "Let me fix you up something, on the house."  
  
"Thanks, Ukyo, but I'm not all that hungry," Kaoru commented, sitting down.  
  
"Oh boy, coming to Ucchan's without an appetite is a crime, don't you know?" Ukyo chuckled in a way to invite the younger boy to join in her cheer as she reoiled her grill.  
  
The chef looked up when it didn't seem to work. "Ranma told me that Rachael wasn't a lesbian."  
  
Ukyo stopped short, and blinked for several moments before replying, "Why the hell would he tell you that?"  
  
Kaoru shrugged, not actually looking at Ukyo, "Don't know, but I think I believe him."  
  
"Why you say that?"  
  
"I think Ranma and Racheal..." Kaoru gulped, but resigned himself to the obvious reality, "...they're together." It was Kaoru's turn to blink, before looking over the counter in concern, "You okay, Ukyo?"  
  
The Okonomiyaki chef had managed to push herself away from the grill when she stumbled, to ensure she didn't manage to burn her face off. "I-I'm fine," Ukyo replied, barely able to contain her laughter. As it was, her face was beet red, causing Kaoru some concern.  
  
"You sure? You look pretty flush. Maybe you should sit down for a moment..."  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine," Ukyo consoled, before taking deep breaths to calm herself down, "listen, Kaoru. You can't let this get you down. Just because Ranma and Racheal are... like one..." Ukyo stopped to snicker, "It doesn't mean that you don't have a chance, you know? Have you tried talking to her, yourself?"  
  
"Ah... just thinking about her makes me break out into a sweat," Kaoru replied, dejected, "It's hopeless, anyways."  
  
"Kaoru, sugar, as I told you earlier, the key is confidence. This is what you do; you go up to her, and imagine that she isn't going to say 'no', got that?"  
  
"Uh... isn't that a tad presumptuous?" Kaoru enquired, trying to find a flaw with Ukyo's proposed stratagy.  
  
"Do you want the girl of your dreams, or not?" Ukyo asked, flatly.  
  
"I just don't think I can compete with Ranma," the young man resigned himself, "He's a better martial artist than me, he's living with her under Aunt Nabiki's roof... he's got the advantage over me in everything that counts."  
  
"Not quite everything," Ukyo commented in a quiet voice, before speaking up, "I'm pretty sure there are one or two things you have over the jerk!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well," Ukyo began, "You're patient, courteous, smart, respectful, not a jerk..." Ukyo flashed Kaoru a brilliant smile, "What girl wouldn't fall for you?"  
  
"Sounds like you've been thinking quite a bit about this," Kaoru enquired, with a suggestive humor.  
  
"Ah..." Ukyo baulked, "I... NO! I mean, it's not that you aren't a great guy and all, but... um..."  
  
Kaoru chuckled, partially glad to have changed the subject, "That's okay, Ukyo. I understand your guy problems, though it wouldn't be healthy to hold your grudge against this childhood friend of yours. You'll probably never see him again, anyways."  
  
"If that were true..." Ukyo trailed off. "Anyways, just because Ranma has the home-field advantage, doesn't mean that the game's over before you played, Sugar."  
  
"You're right, I guess it's worth a shot, at least."  
  
"That's the spirit!" Ukyo congradulated, before pouring batter onto the grill, "So, what'll it be? You need to feed that growing confidence of yours, you know?"  
  
_______________________  
  
"I thank you for your assistance in preparing the Cat Cafe, Shampoo," Cologne told her great-granddaughter, "You've been spending a great deal of time here, with that assistance."  
  
"I only want to help you get everything ready, Great-Grandmother," Shampoo replied in broken speech that was still much better than a few days ago.  
  
"A great deal of time here... away from son-in-law," Cologne continued; her tone changing to disapproval.  
  
"Aiyaaa. I did not realize it, Great-Grandmother."  
  
"We're both sure you had, don't patronize me, young lady," Cologne admonished, before sighing, "At least your Japanese has improved greatly during the time. Perhaps now Ranma will take you a little more seriously?"  
  
"If he not taking me seriously, I make him do so."  
  
Cologne wondered if her Great-Granddaughter truly missed her point, or simply dodged it. "Shampoo, why don't you bring Son-in-law by on the grand-opening? It's been too long since I've seen the lad."  
  
"Um, if that what you wish..."  
  
"Yes, it is," Cologne answered, flatly, "I'm not going to say this again, Shampoo. I want an honest, sincere effort put forth to getting your husband. If not, I will have to make my own arrangements, understand?"  
  
Shampoo smiled nervously, and nodded, dutifully.  
  
_______________________  
  
Nabiki opened the door, and allowed Ranma to enter first. With a smile, Ranma walked in, and removed his shoes. His host followed suit, before motioning him towards the living room.  
  
"Sorry the afternoon turned out to be a bust, Ranma," Nabiki apologised, as she headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Ah, no big deal, I guess," Ranma replied, sitting himself on the living room floor. He huffed a breath, before looking around to see if there was anything interesting to do. He wasn't interested in playing the videogame systems at the moment, nor was he really ever at any time. He never understood the appeal of watching TV; sitting still like that always made him antsy, and kept him from ever concentrating on the shows.  
  
He was no longer interested in going out anywhere, he had already been out, even if it was for a few hours. Since the sparring session was cut short, he still had a great deal of energy to spend, and debated going out to practice, until Nabiki returned with two tall glasses with carbonated murky light brown liquid on crushed ice.  
  
"Here you go, dear," Nabiki handed the one that was the lightest shade of the two to Ranma, before sitting herself on the couch.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, Ranma," Nabiki replied with a chuckle, "It's just a French soda; tonic water, vanilla syrup, and Irish cream... well, mine also has Vermouth and Brandy, but you don't need to worry about that."  
  
Not that Ranma really cared for alcohol, but he was felt a bit put off, "You let me drink before..."  
  
"And I also said we wouldn't make it a habit," Nabiki replied in a somewhat serious voice. She took a sip of her drink, and leaned back on the couch, "I think today would make a great day just to relax, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Not that I really have anything better to do."  
  
Nabiki gave him a playful smile, "That's what makes it so perfect. Come on, the floor isn't nearly as comfortable as up here."  
  
Ranma hesitated at the invite, but sighed, and took a place next to her, although ensuring there was at least a couple of feet distance between them. He then finally tested his own beverage, before tilting his head sideways in judgement, and taking another sip, "This ain't bad. Tastes like you put some lemon in it, though."  
  
"That's the tonic water," Nabiki replied, a bit crestfallen, "It was all I had at the moment."  
  
"It's pretty good, though," Ranma consoled, picking up on her dejection.  
  
"Glad you like it," the older woman answered with a more upbeat tone. She set her own drink on the end table, got up, and went to her CD stand. On top, lay a mini-CD that still remained wrapped in it's sealing plastic. "Still haven't gotten a chance to listen to this. Picked it up since I thought most of the stuff I had was a bit too... old..." she twitched slightly at her choice of word, before revising herself, "...mature for your tastes."  
  
Ranma wasn't quite sure how to take the 'mature' remark, and decided to take it somewhat negatively, "Actually, I kinda liked some of the stuff you have. It wasn't like I got to listen to much of it when I was training, you know?"  
  
"You poor, deprived dear," Nabiki cooed, before putting putting the CD into the player stack. She picked up the remote control, before returning to the couch, next to Ranma. "I guess we have plenty of time to rectify that, don't we?"  
  
"At least until we find my old man," Ranma grumbled, sourly, "Still any luck?"  
  
Nabiki blinked a couple of times, before realizing that there *was* something she was supposed to be doing the whole time Ranma had been staying with her, "Ah... nothing's turned up on them, but they can't hide for long..."  
  
"Heh, you don't know my Pops," Ranma returned, sighing in resignation. Ranma noticed the song being played, "What is this?"  
  
"It was suggested to me when I was running errands a couple of days ago," Nabiki replied, snuggling against Ranma. The pigtailed boy started, having not realized that Nabiki placed herself closer to him when she had returned. "Was told that this single's been pretty big, and I'm not impartial to trying out new things. It also had the added bonus of falling into your generalage group."  
  
The pigtailed martial artist didn't pay much attention to what Nabiki was saying, as he was battling a spontanious case of nerves. Fighting down the anxiety, Ranma took several gulps of his drink, and focused himself on something that would offset the rather pleasant feeling Nabiki's body against his side, "Doesn't sound bad at all. At least it isn't some rediculously cute girl who can't sing worth crap."  
  
"You won't find any of those in my collection," Nabiki said, sternly, before suddenly shifting, and laying her head on Ranma's lap.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Oh hush, you're comfortable, alright?" Nabiki retorted, before pointing to her drink, "Hand me that, will you?"  
  
Trying his best not to disturb Nabiki, Ranma reached over, and grabbed her drink for her. "Anything else, your majesty?" he asked, with notable sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Just mistress will do," Nabiki answered jokingly, sitting up a bit to take a good few gulps, before handing it back to Ranma. He held it for a few seconds, before staring at Nabiki in confusion.  
  
"Put it back on the table, genius."  
  
"Oh," Ranma did as he was told, and took a long drink from his own before setting it to join Nabiki's. At a loss for anything else to say or do, Ranma simply relaxed back into the couch.  
  
"Glad you're enjoying the music."  
  
"What you mea-," It was then Ranma noticed himself tapping his foot to the song, which was causing Nabiki's head to bounce slightly. "Ah, sorry."  
  
"Don't stop on my account," Nabiki quickly stated, "As long as you're keeping in beat, it's not a problem." And she was enjoying the soft dribbling sensation, so she wasn't going to complain.  
  
"Well, you know how it is about the art, us martial artists have to have rhythm," Ranma commented nonchilantly.  
  
Nabiki tilted her head up to look at Ranma, favoring him with a sly smile, "Why, that almost sounded like innuendo, you dirty little boy!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Nabiki pouted, when her light teasing obviously went over his head, and sighed, "You know? I really can't think of anything better to do, right now."  
  
"Um, Nabiki... are you really comfortable with this?" Ranma asked, suddenly finding the position they were in a little too intimate for his liking.  
  
"Don't think about it too much, Ranma," Nabiki replied, "Last time I did this was with Jesse." Nabiki chuckled at the recollection, "I had the nastiest hangover that... that night..."  
  
"Oh," Ranma answered, feeling a bit dejected at Nabiki's explanation. "Hmm? What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Nabiki replied, somberly, pushing the memory out of her head and cataloging it as one of those 'episodes' in her life.  
  
"I guess Ms. Summers is a pretty good friend, huh?" Ranma enquired, not realizing that Nabiki wanted to drop the conversation.  
  
"Well, she usually is... how did you know her family name?" Just ask the question left Nabiki's lips, she figured it out.  
  
"That's who I got those chocolates from"/"That's who you got those chocolates from," they both stated, in unison. Of course, it wasn't easy to come by the American brand in Japan, and Ranma gave her two boxes, no less. It was probably all Jesse's idea in the first place, which darkened Nabiki's mood.  
  
"Why, that meddling... when did you meet her, Ranma?" Nabiki looked directly into Ranma's eyes, studying them to ensure he wasn't lying.  
  
The pigtailed boy seemed oblivious to the scruteny, "I met her when I went to pick them up. Ah... one of those boxes was the one you prepaid for, by the way. You know? I just thought about it, didn't actually realize that you two were friends."  
  
"That will be debatable, if she doesn't have a plausable answer for butting into my relationship life like this." It wasn't like it was unexpected, since the woman made it her personal hobby to set Nabiki up with one guy or another, and even vowed with Shampoo and Nodoka that they wouldn't rest until they saw Ranma and her together. But, Nabiki would have thought the American woman would have given up the idea once she saw Ranma, and realized exactly how young he was.  
  
"Um... ah..."  
  
Nabiki realized Ranma was suddenly becoming increasingly nervous, and back-tracked what she had said, "Take it with a grain of salt, Ranma. We're just friends."  
  
"Oh. That's... that's cool, then," Ranma replied, calming down, but feeling a slight pang at that acknowledgement. he reached over for his soda, and attempted to wash the sensation down. 


	15. Chapter 14

'Older'  
  
"I would, Sis, I REALLY would if I could," Akane whined on the phone. Behind her, her family continued to eat dinner at the diningroom table, surrupticiously passing glances towards the wife and mother.  
  
"[Akane,]" the other end demanded ugently, "[it's getting worse by the moment. I don't even think Nabiki realizes what's going on with her.]"  
  
"Kasumi, I want to help out, it's just that..." Akane cast a glare at her husband, who continued eating as if he were oblivious to his wife's aggrivation.  
  
"You know, Akane, your curry just seems to get better and better everytime!" Thomas commented turning to her and giving Akane a nod of appreciation. Their two boys both nodded, while drinking almost equal parts milk along with their meal.  
  
"Dad, can we hide the pepper, please?" Bruce pleaded.  
  
"Now, now," Thomas lightly scolded, "You know full well your mother would just find a substitute..."  
  
Akane fought the urge to throw something in her husband's direction; he was rubbing off on their children in a bad way, "Sorry, Kasumi."  
  
"[Akane, Akane, Akane...]" Kasumi tsked indisapproval, "[Is my little sister really that tightly controlled by her husband? This is your sister we're talking about. Surely he would understand, not that you should HAVE to explain things to him...]"  
  
Akane's expression grew stern. Kasumi was right, this was a family issue that needed to be taken care of. Her husband knew full well what had happened to Nabiki a while back, so why was he acting so casual about all this?  
  
"Dear," Akane started in her most assertive, and threatening, voice.  
  
"No"  
  
"Thomas."  
  
"No."  
  
"THOMAS!" The almost gutteral growl was enough to send most sentient beings scurrying for safety.  
  
"Pass me more rice, please." Steven complied with his father's wishes, well used to his mother's spats.  
  
Akane growled at being ignored, and picked something up that wouldn't give unsatisfyingly against her infuriating husband's head.  
  
"I'll end up with custody of the children if you do..."  
  
Akane stopped cold, before tossing the iron skillet into the sink, and emitted a defeated sigh.  
  
____________________  
  
The eldest of the Tendou sisters had to wince at Thomas's implied threat. Kasumi once again was forced to realize that regardless how strong her ability of manipulation happened to be, his was still much stronger.  
  
"[Kasumiiiii!]"  
  
Kasumi pursed her lips at her sister's helpless plea, "Alright, I'll keep you posted if anything... major happens. Hopefully I can keep from going too far, assuming Nabiki doesn't get her head screwed on straight before then."  
  
"[My hand are tied here, thanks Sis.]"  
  
"I'll talk to you later. Bye, Akane." Kasumi hung up the phone, somewhat irritated for having to get up that much earlier to recruit assistance from her sister, yet having it effectively countered. Unfortunately, she had no means to fight as dirty as Thomas could.  
  
Nabiki wasn't one that was easily coerced, even by Kasumi's best efforts, so even attempting to steer her in another direction was a lost cause. The only advantage Kasumi even knew she had was that the fact hadn't dawned on her oldest sister that she was falling for a young teenage boy.  
  
Kasumi would not allow herself to feel helpless in the situation, and cursed her father for having her even go through with his idiotic request in the first place. Maybe...  
  
Kasumi perked up. Maybe Nabiki was the wrong angle to come at. The best thing Kasumi could think of was to separate Ranma and her sister, which would allow the two to cool off from one another...  
  
____________________  
  
Nabiki attempted, rather unsuccessfully, to spin the small rubber basketball on her finger. Her latest attempt fumbled from her index finger, bounced against the ground, and slammed against her trashcan. She bent down to pick up the scattered remnants of the recepticle, grumbling over the fact that she could leap two stories, yet couldn't even perform a common basketball trick.  
  
She was almost disappointed when her direct line rang, thus disturbing her out of an artistic verbal expression she was quickly becoming proud of. Putting back on her most cheerful and people friendly mask, she answered the call. "Nabiki Tendou.... oh, hey, Kasumi. No, my client for today called in a no show, so I'm sitting here with nothing to do. Nodoka Saotome? Sure, I have her number, I've been meaning to call her myself, since I hadn't seen her for a while, why do you want it...."  
  
Nabiki's cheerful expression melted, "Very funny, Kasumi.... Then why doesn't Tofu call instead, in fact, why are *you* calli- oh, sorry, didn't realize you were still assisting him occasionally. The way you act around him sometimes makes me think you can't stand him or something. Alright, hold on..."  
  
Nabiki looked at her desktop scribble pad, and found the number requested jotted in the corner. She read the number to her sister, and was surprised by the quick good bye and disconnect.  
  
Nabiki stared at her phone for a few moments, before she kicked her overturned trash can, reminding her that she had a mess she needed to clean up. With the day turning out to be unproductive, Nabiki decided she would rather spend it at home watching a movie, and told her secretary she was leaving early.  
  
____________________  
  
"Welcome back, Ranma."  
  
"Hey, Nabiki!" Ranma replied, returning from school. He was a little suprised to find Nabiki home at that time, but was glad for her presence nonetheless. He then noticed Shampoo sitting beside the couch, watching him anxiously.  
  
Having the Amazon watch him for any period of time tended to make him nervous, "Uh, yo, Shampoo."  
  
The young Amazon almost glowered at the acknowledgement. She was hoping Ranma wouldn't notice her, so she could stall for just a little while longer. Unfortunately, her hopes went unanswered, as Ranma's obviously guarded greeting even attracted Nabiki's attention.  
  
Swallowing down any feelings that would be becoming of a warrior... or a civilized human being, Shampoo put on her best (although faked) smile, "I was to wonder... Great Grandmother restaurant open now, and she invite you..." Shampoo cast a quick glance to Nabiki, an idea formulating in her head, "...and Nabiki to tonight grand opening. Making too, too special dinner for us all!"  
  
"Great! I didn't even have an idea of what we were going to have. This is perfect!" Nabiki quickly chimed in, finding Chinese perfect for her palatte at the moment.  
  
Ranma turned a somewhat disappointed glance towards the olderwoman, "I coulda cooked, you know?"  
  
Nabiki favored him with a sardonic smile, "No offense, Ranma, but I'm pretty sure Shampoo's Great-Grandmother is a better cook than you."  
  
Ranma glared at her, but kept his mouth shut. At the obvious irritation, Nabiki chuckled, attempting to disarm the pigtailed boy's ardor, "Ranma-hon, don't think I wouldn't have appreciated it, but why don't we both relax for dinner tonight? We haven't been out to eat all that much, after all, and it's a treat for us."  
  
Ranma deflated, just as Nabiki was hoping he would, "Sure, saves us from having to clean up the dishes, too."  
  
Nabiki came to stand next to him, rested her arm against his shoulder, making it humorous in it's attempt, since Ranma was still taller than her, "See? Looking on the bright side, already!"  
  
Shampoo looked between them, growing a bit apprehensive; what she was supposed to do tonight just got MUCH harder. The unmistakable communication between them that went quite a ways further than just verbal; the body language as they ensured their postures were mostly turned to one another while being very much in each other's personal space, the visual contact between them that expressed and exchanged mirth and disapproval on sublevels nearly unidentifiable to anyone else observing but the keenest eyes, the physical contact that forced neither to tense, recoil in the slightest, or even observe it in a curious manner. They may not think themselves as close, but their comfort levels with one another were well overlapping.  
  
"Shampoo...?"  
  
The lavender haired girl shook herself out of her reverie, and smiled nervously; exactly how long had she been staring at them? "Sorry, was thinking of something."  
  
Nabiki nodded, though she wasn't really interested in that info, "When are we going to leave?"  
  
"Whenever ready."  
  
"Lemme go change into something a little more causual, then. Why don't you go clean up a bit too, Ranma?"  
  
"If want," Ranma left for the bathroom, just as Nabiki went to her room. After their departure, Shampoo closed her eyes and groaned, hoping that nothing anti-productive came from this dinner date.  
  
____________________  
  
Ranma and Nabiki looked up at the sign to the Cat Cafe. It wasn't anything lavish, or anything particularly eye-catching, most likely meaning it would have to succeed on word of mouth alone. Nabiki mused that this would not have escaped Shampoo's Great Grandmother, which spoke volumes of her culinary confidense. Of course, the Tendou woman couldn't argue with that, after sampling several of her dishes on a request for her opinion.  
  
It wasn't too much more than a hole in the wall, but the quaint atmousphere held a magnetic presence that drew the curiosity of passer-bys, unlike the multitudes of Chinese restaurants that littered the Tokyo Provinces. "You're Great-Grandmother must be proud of her work.  
  
Shampoo nodded, but with no energy, "She happy restaurant now open. Want celebrate."  
  
The lack of the Amazon's usual exuberance wasn't lost on Nabiki, who decided that it was best not to comment on the subject. Ranma snorted, more to draw attention to himself than out of any distain or indifference, "Well, if we're gonna eat, I suggest we go *inside* so we can at least place orders?"  
  
Shampoo glared at Ranma, but her irritation lost heat, as she realized she was just further stalling. "Is okay, we go inside now."  
  
Ranma was the first one to enter, holding the door open for Nabiki, and Shampoo who happened to be trailing behind the woman. Nabiki gave Ranma a grateful smile for his chivalry, while Shampoo merely mumbled her gratitude, as her mind was on another matter. Their presence was noted by a somewhat harried Cologne, and unexpected presence to Shampoo.  
  
The young Amazon blinked, and baulked, "Aiyaa... father."  
  
The man simply smiled and waved to his daughter, before turning back to preparing orders.  
  
"Ah, Nabiki, Ranma," Cologne greeted, after quickly passing her current orders to her grandson, "Welcome! Excuse me if I seem a bit rushed, I had not expected such a turnout."  
  
Nabiki nodded, "I have to say that you did your job pretty well, this place is bustling!"  
  
"Ah, but I am far from equipped to handle such a crowd... perhaps if one were to volinteer his talents, and make his own funds on side?"  
  
"So, where we sitt'n?" Ranma enquired, oblivious to Cologne's hinting.  
  
The Amazon Matriarch sighed, and lead the trio to a booth with a 'reserved' card set in the middle of it. "Great Grandmother, why father here?"  
  
Both Ranma and Nabiki paused in their seating, to take note of the middle-aged man at the kitchen window, preparing meals with a gusto of the most worldly of chefs.  
  
"Shampoo's father, you say?" Nabiki enquired out of intellectual curiosity.  
  
"Yes," Cologne answered, speaking to Nabiki first, "He is Shampoo's only living family besides me. His wife and Shampoo's mother was lost in a tragic training accident."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Nabiki commented in a quiet voice, looking to Shampoo as she spoke. The Tendou woman knew what it was like to lose her mother at an early age, but could only presume how Shampoo felt about it.  
  
Apparently the pain had long dulled over time, as Shampoo merely nodded solumnly at the condolences offered, before speaking to her elder, "Great Grandmother... he no here for reason i think he is here... is he?"  
  
Cologne shrugged indifferently to the question, "He arrived here only this morning, but requested his presence to be a surprise."  
  
"That is not what I asked, Great Grandmother."  
  
Cologne promptly knocked Shampoo on her head with the knob of her staff, "Japanese, girl. As for your inquiry, he is only here to do as is expected of him."  
  
"Huh? As is expected of him?" Ranma interjected, "He's the cook or something?"  
  
"I thought you would be the one preparing the meals for your restuarant," Nabiki added, feeling a somewhat faint disappointment.  
  
Cologne cackled, "Oh, do not worry, young lady. My grandson is perhaps one of the greatest chefs of his generation. It was his chosen art to pursue, and was how he managed to win Shampoo's mother's heart. He is quite the man, as he will also be handling the business aspects, since he also happens to be the more enterprising member of our small family."  
  
"Sounds like a charming man," Nabiki commented, earning a nod and a smile from Cologne.  
  
"That he is."  
  
"Are we gonna get to eat, or what?" Ranma interjected with more than his usual attitude.  
  
"My apologies, I do tend to ramble in the presence of familiar company," Cologne replied, though glancing sideways at the pigtailed boy. "Here are your menus, take as much time as you like to find something that appeals to you."  
  
"Sure," Ranma replied, gruffly, flipping back and forth through the menu rapidly.  
  
"Speaking of 'charming' men..." Cologne quipped, before turning to her Great Granddaughter, "Shampoo, how have you and Ranma been getting along?"  
  
Nabiki and Ranma stopped their browsing, one vaguely curious as to where the question came from, while the other apprehensive at suddenly being the topic of discussion.  
  
Shampoo gritted her teeth, before putting on a brilliant smile, and, much to Ranma and Nabiki's surprise, suddenly clinging to Ranma's arm, "Get along fine, yes, Ranma?"  
  
"I... guess," Ranma replied, subtly attempting to pry the Amazon off of his arm without making a scene.  
  
"I thimk we're ready to order now."  
  
Shampoo turned to look at Nabiki, who, for the first time that evening, wasn't wearing her usual easy-going expression. Replacing it was possibly the best... what did the westeners in Hong Kong refer to it as... poker face Shampoo had ever seen from other than a matriarch.  
  
"Wait! I'm not!" Ranma quickly spoke up, rushing through the menu.  
  
Nabiki patted him on the thigh, causing him to go rigid. "I'll go ahead and order for you, Ranma-hon, don't worry about it."  
  
Shampoo stared, wide-eyed at Nabiki, and smiled nervously. This was both good and bad, as she now knew Nabiki was rather protective of her territory... and subtly had claimed Ranma within her zone of influence, Shampoo was currently poaching on what was becoming hostile territory.  
  
The exchange most assuradly didn't go unnoticed by Cologne, who gave a withering glance to her heir. "Perhaps I may suprise you all," Cologne suggested, taking Nabiki's opportunity away from her, "There are yet a few things that you haven't sampled, but I'm sure you will be pleased by them."  
  
"Fine by me, as long as it's not *too* expensive," Nabiki countered, only barely hiding her stolen glances towards Shampoo, who was hugging an increasingly anxious pigtailed boy's arm.  
  
Cologne nearly rolled her eyes, "You need not worry, it's on the house. Think of it as a token of gratitude to newly found friends and their support."  
  
"Hmm, that's alright, I suppose," Nabiki quipped, before turning to Shampoo, "and quit it, you two. I would expect the both of you to know how to behave in public."  
  
"I wasn't doin' anything!" Ranma argued, irked at even being insinuated for any wrong-doing.  
  
Cologne chuckled, attempting to disarm Nabiki's reprimanding, "Oh, they're young, allow them their moments."  
  
"Those moments aren't welcome all that well in public, I'm afraid," Nabiki countered in a tone that said 'I'm not actually afraid of that fact'.  
  
"Oh, but you know how it is to be youthful and infatuated. Surely you can't blame them for-"  
  
"Yes, I can," Nabiki interjected, almost glaring at the matriarch, before turning her gaze to Shampoo, "Shampoo, let go of Ranma's arm."  
  
Shampoo complied, smiling uneasily at Nabiki, "Sorry."  
  
Closing her eyes at her Great Granddaughter's easy submission, Cologne decided to let the matter slide. "I will return shortly with your meal. I guarentee it will not take long."  
  
"Yeah, we're starv'n here!" Ranma spoke up, relaxing now that we didn't have an amourous and well endowed girl hugging his arm as if it were a life saver in the middle of the Pacific.  
  
Cologne raised an eyebrow at the pigtailed boy, quickly devising a new tactic. "Listen, Sonny-boy, you need to learn to respect your elders! Why, back in my day-"  
  
::thimp::  
  
Cologne's eyes went wide, as the tip of her staff was being held less than an inch away from Ranma's sternum... by Nabiki's index and thumb. Nabiki was no less surprised than Cologne, or even Ranma and Shampoo for that matter. She wasn't even sure why she intercepted it, it just felt necessary.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your anecdote," Nabiki began, gently pushing Cologne's staff away from the table, and away from Ranma, "but I have to admit we've contributed to small talk enough for the time being. And I also need to go to the ladies room for a moment."  
  
"Of course," Cologne replied, now with a slight more wariness and admiration for the Tendou woman, "You'll find it around the side, across from the kitchen entrance."  
  
Nabiki nodded, ignoring the looks from Ranma and Shampoo, as she made her way to the restroom. Once inside, she let out an audible sigh. Whatever had gotten into her back there, she needed to crush it down right then and there. It wasn't like she had any claim to Ranma, nor wanted it, for that matter. True it wasn't all that becoming to be so overly affectionate around others as Shampoo had been... come to think of it, why had Shampoo suddenly started to throw herself at Ranma? Nabiki would bet steep odds that it had something to do with that 'other' option that Cologne had advised her heir on.  
  
Deciding there wasn't much more to consider on the matter for the time being, Nabiki went about her business, before returning to the booth.  
  
____________________  
  
"Really, Ranma, I know you were raised in the boonies and all, and by your father, no less, but still..."  
  
"How many times am I going to haveta tell you!" Ranma nearly shouted, "I didn't do anything! Blame Shampoo!"  
  
"Is right," the Amazon girl in the back seat affirmed quietly, "Ranma do not anything. All my doing."  
  
Once again, Nabiki was quiet for several moments, "Well, he should have been more adimant about making the two of you stop."  
  
Shampoo and Ranma groaned at the circling argument. "Geez, what's crawled up britches? You've been acting like this since we were at Shampoo's restaurant!"  
  
"Don't even try to turn this around on me, Ranma," Nabiki countered, "And don't think I missed your other cute little act back there."  
  
"What the hell are you talk'n about, now?"  
  
"'Are we gonna eat, or what?'" Nabiki mocked Ranma from earlier, causing the pigtailed boy in the passenger's seat to glare even moreso at the driver. "Honestly, if you any more crass, I'd probably have to lock you away from public."  
  
"Oh, and your little 'too expensive' quip of yours wasn't out of line?" Ranma countered, "I mean, you're loaded, and besides, Shampoo already told us it was free!"  
  
"I'm not made of money," Nabiki argued, internally berating herself for losing ground in her and Ranma's 'discussion'.  
  
"Yeah, well sometimes you act like it!"  
  
"Keep talking like that, Mr. Saotome, and you'll find that the money tree you've seemed to have mistaken me for run dry."  
  
Ranma turned away from Nabiki, mumbling under his breath, "Better than you acting like a cold hearted..."  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!?" Nabiki shouted.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!"  
  
Nabiki glanced back forward at Shampoo's warning, and easily swerved from behind the car that had suddenly slowed down in front of her. Without missing a beat, she turned her attention back to Ranma, "What the Hell do you mean by that?"  
  
Ranma was a bit unnerved that she heard him, but still remained defiant, "Whaddya think I mean? You're acting like a jerk out of the blue. You're blaming me for crap I had no control over when you should be tick off at your 'best friend' back there!"  
  
"Ah, dinner too, too delicious, yes?" Shampoo piped up in a nervous voice, hoping to change the topic. Yes, it was a futile endeavor, but she would rather them continue when Nabiki was NOT driving a large automation filled with combustable fluid at expedient velocities.  
  
Much to Shampoo's dismay and elation, she was ignored. "I see your driving's improved..."  
  
Nabiki quickly swallowed down the string of swearwords that she was ready to level at the passenger next to her. "Leave her out of this, Ranma," Nabiki retorted, "I do not appreciate being called that! Least of all by a smart-mouthed hormonal little brat like you!"  
  
"Then what should I call you?" Ranma quipped back, "Old maid? Na, an old maid wouldn't be throw'n around her cash like she ain't got anything better to do with it! How about Mom-... uh... Nabiki?"  
  
The woman didn't reply, keeping her view straight, even if she was having trouble seeing the road. Both of her hands remained in a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel, attempting to appear as if she were simply driving causually.  
  
"Damn you, Ranma," Nabiki whispered, too silent for anyone to hear what she had said, including herself. Ranma stared at Nabiki, wondering where her heat for the argument suddenly disappeared, and found his own extinguished for the lack of it. Somberly, he turned back to look at the road ahead of them, not even bothering to fight the hint of guilt knawing at his concience. Shampoo looked between the two with a trepid expression, fearful of the harm her little act for her Great-Grandmother had caused.  
  
Other than the quiet hum of the BMW's engine, no other sound was made for the rest of the drive home.  
  
____________________  
  
Cologne and her Grandson had managed to clean up the restaurant quickly for the night, allowing her time to relax with her pipe. "That Nabiki woman, she is certainly a surprise," Cologne mused to herself.  
  
"Are you referring to the woman that has been sponsering my daughter during her stay here in Japan?"  
  
Cologne nodded, not turning to face her Grandson, "Yes, and quite an attractive lady she is, wouldn't you say?" Cologne imagined the man nodded.  
  
"I thank you for the opportunity to practice my craft abroad, Grandmother... but I have a suspicion that you asked for me presense for another matter entirely?"  
  
Cologne chuckled, before taking a short puff from her pipe, "Typical male, must you be so suspicious of your own flesh and blood?"  
  
"Would you have me be any other way, Grandmother?"  
  
"HAH! I see the warrior's cunning hadn't abandoned you, Xian Ku Shui " Cologne chortled, "If I have a specific plan for you, you'll find out about it eventually."  
  
"Which would then be too late," Xian Pu's father enquired in a wry tone.  
  
"That is what would make it all the more fun!" Ku Shui chuckled, before heading to his room for the rest of the night, carrying several cookbooks he had picked up upon his arrival.  
  
Cologne returned to her private thoughts after her Grandson's departure. She sincerely doubted Nabiki had any knowledge of the pressure point the Amazon Matriarch was going for, yet she even acted fast enough to counter it. Cologne was positive she disguised her aura of intent from being sensed by feigning indignation, so even intuitively, Nabiki should not have realized any capacity for harm coming to Ranma.  
  
Also, Nabiki hadn't acted all that offensively towards Shampoo as she brazenly hung onto him, like she didn't consider the girl all that much a threat. Cologne had to smirk at that thought; that little play her heir put on for her was certainly amusing, but far from convincing, so it shouldn't be surprising if Nabiki also saw through it. Then again, she was still sincere in her objections.  
  
Cologne sighed. Shampoo's stalling obviously allowed the woman and boy to get closer, and from the points the wizened woman had just observed, they may be much closer than it would allow for her comfort.  
  
____________________  
  
Nabiki was the first one in the door, and quickly turned around to remove her shoes. Shampoo then entered, followed by Ranma; both of them watching their host with concern.  
  
"My, the three of you have been gone for a while. I was afraid I would have to return tomorrow."  
  
"AAAAAHHH!!!" Both Shampoo and Ranma started, looking up to find the Saotome Matriarch standing before them to greet their entry. Nabiki also had jolted, and turned to look at the other woman. Nodoka's chiding smile fell, at the sight of Nabiki's reddened eyes, before they turned away.  
  
Nodoka was about to speak, but Nabiki quickly strode past her, headed into her den, closed, then locked the door. Words meant for one person were discarded, replaced by words meant for her son, "Is Nabiki okay?"  
  
"I... I honestly don't know, Mom," Ranma replied, walking past the woman.  
  
Shampoo favored the red-headed woman with a weak smile, "Ah... alarm was set, Shampoo sure..."  
  
Nodoka shrugged, "Well, I *am* the wife of a martial artist." Read: "I'm the wife of Genma Saotome, a man with more than a few tricks about breaking and entering."  
  
"How goes with Nabiki and Ranma?"  
  
Shampoo's expression grew morose, "Explain in kitchen... is not good right now..."  
  
____________________  
  
Nabiki sat at her desk with her eyes closed. This time, Ranma struck more cords with her than the string section in a symphony. True, he was only following his usual pattern of argument, taking any ground given, and making the most of it, but what she couldn't ignore was the underlying truth.   
  
She had been flaunting her money. She was used to spending exorbantly on herself, but only with a few treats here or there. On the other hand, she had been treating him out to dinner more often than she could recall, she paid for many necessities for the pigtailed boy, she was even giving him money without even having his request, just so he would have a little spending money. She was indeed throwing around her money...  
  
...all for him.  
  
What made this different from a past mistake, the biggest mistake of her life? Well, this time, she wasn't dating Ranma, and Ranma seemed impassive towards it for the most part. That still didn't help the fact that the parallels drawn during dinner alone were enough to open wounds as if they were freshly created.  
  
Once again, she owed Ranma an apology. If not for her nearly choking sobs, she would have laughed at how often she had to do it. As brash and irritating as Ranma could be, she always blew up in his face with equal, if not even more overpowering, fervor.  
  
She remembered Jesse trying to console her a while back, telling her that it was far from her fault. If that was true, why was it happening all over again?  
  
The door muffled her whimpering cries from the outside world, as the low hum of her computer and ceiling fan attempted to drown out the sound of her sorrow completely.  
  
____________________  
  
Ranma rolled over, and looked out his window. The midnight hue beyond still dominated the sky, easily explaining to the pigtailed boy that it was still early. There was no more fight in him, so he rose from the bed, deciding that attempting an hour or so more sleep was a pointless endeavor.  
  
Nabiki had stayed in the den since he had gone to bed the following night, leaving him unable to at least guage how upset she was visually. Of course, it wasn't necessary. The martial artist woodenly gathered himself, and headed downstairs. He passed Shampoo's quarters, able to hear her soft but barely audible snores. He envied her; being able to rest as if she had no problems to contend with, no hurts inflicted on another to hammer her concience, and make slumber a wasted task. He had no idea what game she was playing last night, and he fully intended to make it known how much he appreciated it to her. She was going to suffer just as much as he did for this, it was only fair.  
  
Disregarding thoughts of vengence for the time being, his turmoiled rest left him with little energy. The early dawn would provide for a soothing and peaceful workout. It would also allow him to sort out a few issues. Nabiki started it with the blame game, so why was *he* feeling so guilty over it? Actually, he knew why. After repetition, one does begin to learn, from martial arts, to social ettiquite, to affairs of trust and friendship.  
  
He wanted to say it was just like the other times, but he wouldn't blatantly lie to himself. He had always recalled an anger from the woman when they had clashed; anger ranging from outright hostility to blatant indifference. Whatever the end of the spectrum, it was always in his direction. Even if he tried to ignore it, he could feel the presense of Nabiki's animosity upon him, almost forcing him to face the situation, instead of ignoring it, as he always attempted to do with many of his problems.  
  
This time, there was anger, a hostility bordering on loathing. The true difference, it was directed towards herself, leaving Ranma on the outside.  
  
That... was the issue. It wasn't actually the guilt that was tearing at him, it was his concern. Two easily mistakable, so alike emotions. He understood he was Nabiki's friend, and becoming a very close one, as far as he could tell. As he lightly pondered it, Ranma realized that he very much liked the idea of Nabiki's friendship. Before it was something he took for granted rather effortlessly, even when it was tested. He knew well enough and intuitively that he didn't want her to stay mad at him forever, so his apologies were always sincere, just as hers were.   
  
That was an aspect of their friendship he overlooked. Never did they intentionally want to stay mad at each other. For every effort mad to burn bridges between them, twice the effort was put forth than was necessary to rebuild them.  
  
The bridges were not reduced to ash, this time they were barracaded. Ranma wanted in, but was unsure of what the key to enter was. Nabiki wasn't allowing him to be privvy to her current anguish last night, the pigtailed martial artist hoped that she wouldn't keep it to herself indefinitely.  
  
Before he realized it, he had entered the kitchen, heading for the back door.  
  
"You're up early."  
  
Ranma froze at Nabiki's voice, and turned to find her sitting at the dining table, her hands wrapped around a full cup of coffee. From the lack of steam rising from it, the pigtailed boy could presume she had made it a good time ago.  
  
"So are you," Ranma pointed out.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," Nabiki answered, staring into her cooled coffee as if it was what she was holding a conversation with. After a few moments, she spoke again, "You?"  
  
"Ah, wanted to get some early practice," Ranma replied, a bit shakenly.   
  
Nabiki had not heard Ranma's alarm go off, so his early rising was obviously not intentional. She could only guess that she was the cause for his early awakening, possibly the same reason she was unable to get to sleep. Damn it, why was she doing this to him? Why was she giving him problems that no boy his age should have to deal with, especially from herself.  
  
Finding no continuing reply, and far from experienced on how to breach the subject in the delicate manner it demanded, Ranma started to open the back door again. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Huh?" Ranma paused, turning back to Nabiki, not quite registering the apology.  
  
Nabiki offered him a weak, sad smile, "Maybe... maybe you should take Cologne up on her offer... to work for her and make your own money."  
  
"What's this got to do with anything?"  
  
"Ranma... I... I didn't mean to upset you... like that. I wasn't thinking straight,and-"  
  
"Stop."  
  
"-and... Ranma?" Nabiki had just barely caught his whispered demand.  
  
"Stop apologising, alright?" Ranma almost growled, still facing the door, "Quit acting like it's all your fault!"  
  
"But... I..."  
  
"No." Ranma turned to Nabiki with a firm expression, "I ain't gonna let you just blame yourself, like you're the one abusing our friendship."  
  
"I... I don't understand," Nabiki softly replied, confused as to what was going on.  
  
"I'm just as responsible as you are for what happens between us, so don't patronize me by acting as if you caused everything."  
  
"But Ranma, I'm supposed to be the adult one here-"  
  
"Damn it, Nabiki!" Ranma nearly shouted, "I'm getting tired of you treating me like some little kid, and I don't care who's supposed to be acting like adults!" Ranma approached the table, and put the palms of his hands flat against it. "I don't know what's got you so twisted up, but I can see that it goes beyond whatever happened last night!"  
  
At Ranma declaration, Nabiki's eyes went wide. She hadn't expected him to actually be that perceptive, "I don't know what you're talking about..."  
  
"What's the apology really for? Just trying to keep me from worrying about the old woman acting miserable?" Ranma's concern began to show on his face, "Nabiki, I can't ignore this if you're going to be this way. You're the one that is always reminding me that we're friends, aren't friends supposed to talk about stuff like this?"  
  
Nabiki stared, speechless. She hadn't even noticed it until just now, but Ranma apparently grew up some. Ranma continued to wait for her answer, before giving off a fustrated growl. He walked away from the table, and headed to the sink. Nabiki watched Ranma, as she wrung her wet pigtail out, walked back to the table, and sat next to Nabiki. "Maybe this is some girl thing that you just can't tell a guy... so you gonna talk now?"  
  
"Ranma, why can't you understand that there's just nothing to talk about?"  
  
"I can't because it ain't true," Ranma replied, surprising Nabiki by brushing the woman's bangs from the front of her face. "This have something to do with the old ghoul's job offer, too?"  
  
It was an angle that Nabiki quickly identified, and began to utilize, "Sorry, Ranma, I hadn't realized that I was making you so uncomfortable by playing the rich playgirl in front of you. I didn't think much about it."  
  
"Ah... well I guess I did go too far about that," Ranma replied, scratching the back of her head, "It's your business what you do with what you make, you don't need me to tell you what to do with it." Ranma entwined her own fingers together, looking away from Nabiki. "Look, I've never been around people with much money, and I can't say I've had much use for a lot of it, myself. I know a lot of it is just going to tak'n care of me, and I appreciate that... but I don't want to just take from someone I care about, like you don't matter past your pocket book."  
  
Ranma paused, looking back to Nabiki, and finding the woman's gaze cast back down into her coffee, "I don't need a lot of stuff from you, I'm just glad to have you, Nabiki." At the long silence that ensued, Ranma blinked, "Uh... Nabiki?" The blank stare complimented by the gaping mouth that Ranma was recieving from the woman sent her own concern into overdrive, "Something wrong?"  
  
Slowly, Nabiki closed her mouth, but continued to stare. The slight flutter she had felt in her chest had robbed her of breath, as she failed to think any further. Eventually, the need to flee overwhelmed her, as she quickly stood up from the table, and rushed back to her room.  
  
Ranma stared after her, taking several seconds to register what had just happened. "Nabiki? NABIKI!" Recieving no answer, the pigtailed girl began to feel an overwhelming urge to break something, vent her anger over her confusion somehow.  
  
The door slamming to Nabiki's private abode sounded to Ranma as if the obstacle between her and Nabiki had just fortified. Unable to take the sense of rejection, Ranma finally opened the back door, ignoring the alarm, and ran out into the slowly lightening morning.  
  
____________________  
  
Nabiki slumped against her door, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. She looked up to the dark ceiling of her room, as if it would present the answer to the question that was blaring in her mind.   
  
Why, why did Ranma have to say that? Of all the things that could have been said, why did Ranma have to say one of the most amazing things Nabiki could ever possibly be told?  
  
With her head inclined, she could feel the moisture trailing down her cheeks, as realization sunk in. A simple, yet profound fact that she could not ignore. Because of this fact, things could not go back to the way they had been before.  
  
"Why?" Her single worded question was far more complex in it's simplicity than could ever truly be answered.  
  
____________________  
  
Shampoo swore in Mandarin, irritated at being woken up by the blaring house alarm. She quickly made her way to the alarm panel by the front door, and promptly turned it off.  
  
Finding the light on in the kitchen, the Amazon walked in, and looked around for anyone present. The only signs that anyone had been around was the completely full cup of cold coffee on the table. That in itself was suspect, as Shampoo knew how valued Nabiki found the stuff.  
  
Shampoo's second stop was to Nabiki's door, finding it closed, yet able to literally hear the emotion from the other side. Her own alarm was now blaring far greater than the one built into the house, as she quickly but stealthily headed upstairs, and to Ranma's room.  
  
Finding him missing, Shampoo could only presume that things may have come to a head... but most likely not in the way that had been hoped. 


	16. Chapter 15

'Older'  
  
Nodoka tended to the small garden in front of her home, content with the therapeutic toiling and passage of time. She didn't get a chance to talk with Nabiki last night, and from what she had gotten from Shampoo, this current perdicerment would be hard to rectify.  
  
The young Amazon apologised for her hand in things, but Nodoka well understood; her hands had been tied, and hesitation would have proven even moreso problmatic in the long run.  
  
As it was now, the Saotome Matriarch didn't consider it more than a vicious spat between her son and his fiancee, so it wouldn't be something that couldn't be handled, given the correct treatment. She internally sighed at how high maintance Nabiki could be for someone with such a laid back contenance. It was painfully apparent Ranma didn't have the necessary expertise to contend with much she presented him with (curse you for your lack of foresight, Genma), so it would require a mother's touch to carefully mend the situation.  
  
Checking her watch, Nodoka's expression fell slightly. Nabiki would have only gotten to work an hour or so ago, and the redheaded woman was very eager to get to fixing things. With very little to do on many days, meddling in the lives of those around you proved to be an exellent recreation.  
  
At the sound of a car horn, a curious Nodoka rose from the garden bed, dusting the dry soil from her jeans. She walked through the fence that surrounded her house, and turned to look down the street. She was rather surprised to find Nabiki standing outside her BMW, parked on the sidewalk, staring back at her.  
  
The sun had been mild this morning with the thin cloud cover, hardly warrenting the aviator's sunglasses Nabiki wore. Even with the facial barrier, Nodoka could easily read the expression of helplessness that Nabiki was attempting to disguise behind a parody of her usual calm demeanor.  
  
"Mrs. Saotome," Nabiki started, her words sounding strained and measured, "We need to talk."  
  
"Oh, hello, Nabiki, I was hoping we would have the opportunity to do so," Nodoka replied in greeting, "Shouldn't you be at work? It is still rather early in the morning."  
  
"I called in, they know I won't be in today," Nabiki stated in a very factual tone. She looked Nodoka over, and decided she didn't want to have the interior of her car soiled, "You have a moment to go change?"  
  
___________________  
  
"I noticed you were rather distressed last night," Nodoka began, since Nabiki had remained quiet since they started the drive.  
  
"Mrs. Saotome, I think it's long about time you took Ranma back home."  
  
Nodoka wasn't quite expecting such a reply, "But, I wouldn't want to take my son away from his future-"  
  
"Don't start this shit with me, Nodoka." Still, almost in a flat tone that disguised her emotions, allowing only the words to emphesize her fustration, "I won't be getting married, least of all to your son."  
  
"I understand if you're having some reservations-"  
  
"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?" Nabiki shouted, taking her eyes from the road for a moment. She forced herself calm, yet it was far too late, as Nodoka realised how bad things possibly were.  
  
At this time, the Saotome Matriarch realized that the games were over. "Nabiki... perhaps if we stopped somewhere to talk. There's a lovely park not too far from here."  
  
"I'm not going to have much more to say," Nabiki stated solumnly, "Will you take Ranma tonight, or what?"  
  
"I shall not answer that question until we've stopped," Nodoka replied with a steely cool, but demanding voice. Nabiki shifted her eyes to glance at the other woman, far from impressed at the redhead's sudden change of demeanor.  
  
"Fine, where is this damn park of yours? It better have somewhere close by to park."  
  
"There's a pay garage down the block from it. I'll cover the fee if necessary. Just turn left at the next street, head down four blocks, and then right."  
  
Neither cared to speak anymore until they were out of the vehicle, and walking through the paved roads of the small concrete park. Around them, the sounds of younger men amidst a game of basketball, children playing on nearby seating benches, and various conversations between other pedestrians broke the silence between the two women who were associated with one another by one strong link.  
  
Taking the initiative, Nodoka began, "I understand something happened between you and my son last night."  
  
"He's overstayed his welcome. I'm afraid if I'm going to get back on with my life, he's going to have to go."  
  
"So he's to blame for your stagnate love life?"  
  
That comment hurt worse than any careless ones thrown by Ranma. "That was uncalled for," Nabiki warned, "Nor is it any of your damn business."  
  
"My son's business *is* my business," Nodoka countered sharply.  
  
"By tonight, your son shouldn't have anything to do with me, once we come to an agreement."  
  
"You know? The very reason I had visited last night was because your sister called, asking for me to take Ranma off your hands. I intended to enquire as to the reason for this, and it will not happen until one is supplied."  
  
"He just can't live with me anymore," Nabiki said quietly, "I can't keep on taking care of him like he.... like he's my son."  
  
"Tendou, you are not fooling me. We both know it isn't like a son that you see Ranma as." Nodoka stopped, and fully faced Nabiki, "He deserves someone like you, and you want someone like him. Regardless of age, from what I've seen, the two of you compliment each other."  
  
Nabiki slowly shook her head, "And how did you figure that line of bull?"  
  
"By having two eyes that work. Perhaps the only way you shall ever see it is through a mirror, since you're obviously unable to look upon yourself."  
  
"I don't need to 'see' myself to know how I feel about this," Nabiki proclaimed, "Ever since everyone started pushing us together; from my family, to you, to Shampoo, to Jesse, all I've felt was... was... I've felt disgusted by the whole thing! And you're also willing to do this to your own son? What kind of woman are you?"  
  
"A woman that understands the fates do not play even games," Nodoka returned, "A woman who understands that under the best efforts, you cannot help who you fall in love with."  
  
"WOULD YOU QUIT IT WITH THAT CRAP!" Nabiki shouted, drawing the attention of many in the park, "I am not in love with Ranma!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, what type of woman denies her own heart so?" Nodoka chided, knowing full well she was winning this battle. All she simply had to do was make Nabiki realise that surrender was the only option left.  
  
"How about I tell you what type of woman *you* are," Nabiki countered in a low, dangerous voice, "The type of woman that abandons her son to an amoral man for ten years so he can do shit to him like throw him into a pit of starving cats, or pelt him with darts until he was capable of evading them with no effort. A woman so far out of touch with reality that she has delusions of being a mother-in-law to a woman two years older than her. A woman who used to come around like a lost little puppy looking for attention, because she probably has no friends... oh, and a woman that couldn't even manage her own funds."  
  
Nodoka's expression fell into a dangerously angered one, "Careful, Ms. Tendou, I will place blame of your attitude to duress, but my patience is finite."  
  
"I guess I should take that threat seriously, after all, you were the one willing to kill her own son."  
  
Nodoka's eyes narrowed to slits, "Do not worry about returning me home. I have errands to run."  
  
"I'm dropping Ranma off tonight!" Nabiki declared.  
  
"You do, and the consequences between our two families would be dire."  
  
"What?"  
  
Nodoka turned back to Nabiki, now over five yards away, "My husband and yours made this agreement as a matter of honor. I won't simply take Ranma back, because I am honorbound to obey my husband. If you attempt to breach your obligation... what happens next will be your doing."  
  
"WHAT TYPE OF ARCHAIC LOAD OF SHIT IS THIS?" Nabiki demanded, thunderstruck from Nodoka's threat.  
  
"And if you somehow manage to convince my son on the matter, I will have no recourse other than to declare him unmanly. Do you think your concience can handle such a gambit?"  
  
Nabiki stopped cold, recalling one small detail that would place Ranma in jeapordy if he were to return to his mother in the first place. "D-Damn you... Nodoka."  
  
"Those are my terms, if you feel it still necessary to simply abandon my son to the fates, know that the fates will take you as a bonus. Good day, Nabiki Tendou." With that, Nodoka turned away, and carried herself from the other woman in wide, speedy, and controlled strides.  
  
"God DAMN IT!!!" Nabiki shouted, throwing her glasses from her face. "What the hell is WRONG with that woman?!?"  
  
___________________  
  
Nodoka rushed into her home, almost in tears. Why did it have to come to this? How did the conversation get so out of control? It was a painful choice Nodoka made, but she made the only obvious one she could. All of them would be hurt if she had just simply gave in, and just because Nabiki was becoming uncomfortable with things, it wasn't necessary for her to go off like she did.  
  
Nodoka saw a good friend within Nabiki. A friend that she wanted to have so many years ago, but feared the curse of business with pleasure. Every since she had married Genma, Nodoka had found herself lonlier than before. The man was capable of being a good companion, but he was often aloof, and he expected Nodoka to hold the same traditional values he would always proclaim. As she followed those somewhat archaic ideals, she found herself becoming left behind by aquaintances that had adopted more modern and western notions. Nodoka had but a select few friends that she talked to, because they held the same things in regard and the same notions as she did. They didn't feel a conflict of views with them, thus didn't feel threatened around them.  
  
Then came the day Genma proclaimed his and their son's training trip. Just his announcement nearly tore her apart, it was as if Genma didn't care about her at all, even if she intellectually knew that to be false. But, to take her child away, she couldn't allow that. Her demands proved impotent, as she knew ultimately, she would have to obey her husband's word. It was what a proper traditional wife did.  
  
Fortunately, Genma offered her consolation. If Ranma wasn't to return a man among men, a man that his own mother would look upon in awe, they would end the Saotome line. Nodoka latched onto this ultimatum, hoping that her seriousness would force Genma to renounce such foolishness, and stay with her. Unfortunately, Genma rarely recognized his own foolishness.  
  
Being the proper Japanese woman hurt her too much. She was unintentionally ostricised by friends, she missed out on her son's childhood, and yearned for the touch of her lifelong companion for ten long years. But the only thing she could do was endure, as it was the only way she knew how to live.  
  
Before Genma had left, Nodoka had met Nabiki. A woman well adapted to modern times that warmly accepted everyone, regardless of their traditions, beliefs, or nationality. When Nodoka decided in desperation that she needed help, and approached the business woman, she found someone who would not ostricise her, who would not turn her away because they didn't see eye to eye. Unfortunately, the Saotome Matriarch had a more than passing suspicion that Nabiki's warm contenance was little more than her selling tactic. It was part of her business to make sure people trusted her.  
  
Because of that, Nodoka had always kept a formal, but still companionable distance from the woman. This only made her realize how lonly she truly was; to want to be so close to someone who has the professional courtesy to be kind to you.  
  
Later, she was reunited with Nabiki, and given a better opportunity to be associated with her. Genma, in an act of mixed blessings, had engaged Nabiki to Nodoka's son. At first, Nodoka could only see the humor in the whole ordeal, even if she were to comply with her husbands wishes... that was until she could actually get ahold of him and convince him to drop such foolishness. What came before that time could, was Nodoka's observation. It was beyond the two's notice, but looking in, there was a keen sense of comfort with one another, two pieces from totally separate puzzles that fit perfectly with each other to form a different, yet beautiful and vibrant image all its own. Even if the subtle, yet overbearing demands of society proclaimed that their match was not ethical, to oblige those demands would be a crime to another set of ethics.  
  
Nodoka saw this as the ultimate show of Nabiki's independance from the bindings of tradition, social compliance, and expectations. She was falling for her son; a thirty-seven year old woman was becoming attracted to a sixteen year old boy. It simply wasn't done, but Nabiki made it seem so natural, so proper, like to verge from such a course would be a violation of things. Even if Nabiki voiced her reservations, they were easily counteracted by her actions. Words were impotent before action.  
  
Much to Nodoka's disappointment, even Nabiki wasn't infallible to. She denied her own heart, because of how things would look to others. She fought to push Ranma away, finally accumilating in the attempt to hoist him off onto his mother.  
  
Sitting on her couch, Nodoka put her head into her hands. Having to choose between friendship, and the potential happiness of the two wasn't something she wanted to do, but she ultimately knew what one had to be made. Hopefully, Nodoka wouldn't have to suffer her heart too long.  
  
___________________  
  
Nabiki returned home, stumbling in with a weary gait. The confrontation with Nodoka took a lot out of her, and she hadn't even gotten anything out of the ordeal exept threats that she wasn't too positive to be idle ones.  
  
Just as well, Nabiki thought. She hadn't actually thought the idea through anyhow. She wanted Ranma gone, but never in such a final way.  
  
She greatly disliked the feeling of being trapped, and saught to take her mind off of it. She went to the living room, running a list of movies through her head that whe could be in the mood to watch. She passed by the end table, finding a few envelopes of mail from yesterday set upon it. She picked them up, taking them to her home office, and set them on the desk by the computer. As she did so, she noticed the blinking light on her answering machine, announcing she had messages.  
  
"[Um, hello? This is Ibuki Kamijyo... I'm Ranma's class president. I wanted to make sure he was okay... and if I could find out where you live so that I can bring his homework to him? Ah...oh yeah, my phone number...]"  
  
Nabiki barely paid attention to the number being read out, fairly sure it was just an excuse to come visit Ranma. Of course, the boy was probably a stud in the classroom. Probably had dozens of young girls all hot and bothered over him. He probably already had a few of them, in fact.  
  
Nabiki pushed that thought out of her head, knowing full well that Ranma wouldn't take the opportunity. That call did provide her with one question, though. Where did Ranma go, if he didn't go to school?  
  
"Great," Nabiki mumbled to herself out loud, "Maybe I can have him taken off my hands for neglect or something." Just another problem to add to the building pile, she supposed. If Nodoka was going to refuse to claim responsibility for Ranma, then why was she still holding onto him? He had expressed his desire to go trailhunting for their parents, and...  
  
Nabiki sighed, she wasn't going to let him do that, she couldn't let him do that. Wasn't she supposed to be relaxing? She had called into work just so she could have a day to unwind, and get her bearings straight. There were more than a few good movies she could indulge in...  
  
___________________  
  
Ranma could hear the TV going below the roof. Nabiki was obviously inside, though he knew she was supposed to be at work now. Her running off earlier that morning... hurt. It was a type of pain he didn't know how to deal with, and even after running, it followed him relentlessly.  
  
He had spent the day wandering the rooftops, as if an answer to his dilemma would present itself to him out of the blue. As much for his wishful thinking, it was a lost effort.  
  
Did she hate him? Was she suddenly tired of him around? It infuriated him not to know what was going on with her, yet he was too scar-... too cautious to confront her about it. She tended to push him away during their spats, but this time, she shoved him. This time she gave him a message that his help wasn't wanted, needed, or appreciated.  
  
He wasn't going to believe that crap. He was going to be there for Nabiki, regardless of what she demanded. With newfound courage, Ranma finally leapt from the roof of the house, and walked towards the door.  
  
He reached for the door handle, and hesitated. Exactly what was he going to do? Simply demand she tell him what the problem was? If she refused, what then? Beat the answer out of her?  
  
He had absolutely no idea how to approach this. Without confrontation, he felt what it was like to be defeated. It was a battle he was far too ill equiped for, in a war he had no business partaking in.  
  
He closed his eyes, and lowered his hand. Ranma took slow steps backwards, retreating from the door, before finally turning away, and running.  
  
Shampoo landed in Nabiki's driveway, just in time to see the pigtailed boy leap onto a rooftop, and beyond it. She considered following after him, as she had seen his apprehension to enter when Nabiki was there. Instead, she knew she would probably get the most information on things from Nabiki, and it would probably be best to at least hear what she had to say before attempting to rectify the situation. With that, she opened the door, and announced her presence.  
  
"Hello Nabiki, Shamp... I am returned!"  
  
"That's 'I *have* returned', Shampoo," Nabiki curtly corrected over the living room speakers. Shampoo's eyebrows raised to the top of her forehead, a bit taken back by the hostility that was just presented.  
  
"Is, everything okay? Ranma just run off, look too, too upset."  
  
Nabiki was startled at the news that Ranma had been nearby, but refused to let it show. "I see."  
  
Shampoo bit her bottom lip, as she could see Nabiki was going to be extremely tight-lipped. "He do too, too stupid things again?"  
  
"Yes, yes he did, now can we drop it? I'm trying to watch a movie, here..."  
  
Shampoo walked into the living room, and watched what was on the TV, "Is this not movie Nabiki say too, too horrible? You say use only as extra coaster when have guests..."  
  
"I thought I'd re-evaluate my opinion," Nabiki retorted, not turning her eyes away from the screen.  
  
Shampoo sighed, before walking to the end table, and implementing one of mankind's greatest inventions...  
  
"Hey!" Nabiki shouted, as Shampoo turned the TV off with the remote control.  
  
Shampoo walked around the couch, and sat next to Nabiki, "What happened in morning? I find alarm too, too loud, back door open, Ranma gone, and Nabiki hiding in room."  
  
"I wasn't hiding, I was sleeping about that time, in case you hadn't considered it," Nabiki countered, not thinking about how obvious a lie it sounded.  
  
"Nabiki then sleepwalk," Shampoo replied, wryly, before giving Nabiki a concerned look, "It no Ranma fault, is it?"  
  
"Look, why are you so interested in me and Ranma's affairs?" Nabiki asked, tersely, "What happens between me and Ranma is *our* business, no yours, not Nodoka's, and not Kasumi's!"  
  
Shampoo blinked, "You and Ranma have affair?"  
  
Nabiki threw her arms up in disgust, "Fine, how about I make this more comprehendable for you?"  
  
Shampoo rolled her eyes, "I was only joking, I was well aware of what you meant?"  
  
"If you hadn't noticed, I'm not particularly in a joking mood."  
  
Shampoo nodded, and decided to remain serious, "Nabiki, perhaps the reason everyone is so intrigued about the goings on between you and Ranma, is because we genuinely want to see the two of you, happy and together?"  
  
"That's just it!" Nabiki shouted, switching back to Japanese, "We could *never* be happy together!"  
  
"Why you think that?" Shampoo enquired in a tone that said she already knew the coming answer, "You no care for Ranma?"  
  
"No, I do NOT care for him!" Nabiki returned, aiming to kill the conversation as quick as possible.  
  
"Then why you let him stay in home?" Shampoo asked calmly, remaining unflustered by the older woman's outburst. When Nabiki attempted to remain silent, Shampoo coaxed her, "Hmm?"  
  
"It... it was a family obligation," Nabiki replied, quietly.  
  
"And you take care of Ranma, be too, too nice to him, is family obligation, too?"  
  
"Alright!" Nabiki stood up from the couch, and turned to face Shampoo, "So I do care about him! He's a friend, are you happy?"  
  
"And from friendships grows the strongest binds for love," Shampoo replied, gently, "Amazon sisters, future brides and grooms, they-"  
  
"Shampoo, I'm not a lesbian, I'm not interested in getting married, and I most certainly am not interested in becoming intimate with a sixteen year old boy!"  
  
"Yet, you are in love with him, that much is obvious."  
  
"NO, I am NOT in love with RANMA!"  
  
"You are roaring like a tiger with it's foot caught in a trap," Shampoo commented, as she came to standing, "Or as it was said..." Shampoo switched to English, "{Thou dost protest too much}"  
  
"You have anymore nonsense to throw at me?" Nabiki enquired in an arctic cold voice.  
  
"It's only nonsense to those who refuse to understand it. If they ignore it, it confuses the mind as it demands to be considered. Let your heart be the interperator for this, because it will speak the most fluidly."  
  
"And when world upside down, chin up," Nabiki replied, rolling her eyes, "As fun apparently for you as this philosophical debate is, it's getting us nowhere. So might I suggest you drop the subject, and go on to whatever you were intending to do?"  
  
Shampoo shook her head, sadly, "I had great admiration for you, but I refuse to look up to a fool shouting from the cliffs." Shampoo got up from the couch, and headed to her room, before she fully departed, she turned to Nabiki, "Nabiki, time short. Admit to youself at least, before everything go wrong."  
  
Nabiki turned away, and mumbled to herself, "Everything's already gone wrong..."  
  
___________________  
  
"Welcome to the Cat Cafe." Ku Shui announced, before recognizing the young man before him, "Oh? Hello! I believe you are a friend of my daughter's?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. as he walked into the virtually empty restaurant, "Ah, I guess you could say that. She's staying with Nabiki, too."  
  
"As I have been informed," the man replied in an almost lyrical, subtle baratone and cultured voice, before grabbing a menu from the stand, "Come, sit down, I'll be back momentarily for your order, but do take your time."  
  
Ranma was sitting down, before remembering his reason for his visit. "Wait! I... ah, actually came to ask about that job the old ghoul offered me last night."  
  
"Hmm hmm hmm, be fortunate my Grandmother is out on errands, for if she heard you refer to her as such, the reaction would be most unpleasant." Mr. Xian replied, before handing Ranma the menu, "As such, I am afraid that I cannot speak on her behalf for your employment. But I wish not to make this trip in vain for you. Please, make a decision, and worry not about the cost."  
  
At the idea of free food, Ranma's mood lightened slightly, "Hey, thanks! Ah... I'll take the pork and mushroom ramen in ginger and lemongrass broth."  
  
"Ah, a quick and exellent selection," the chef congradulated, as he took the menu, "Please, allow me a moment to begin at least boiling the water. As you can see, we have yet to fully garner a thriving business, as they tend to take time."  
  
Ranma nodded, as the man went off to begin the meal. Once he was gone, Ranma once again attempted to think of what to do with Nabiki. Unfortunately, it just seemed like a hopeless situation. It was beyond fustrating, to the point of agonizing. No matter what, he couldn't approach her, because either she had pushed him away, or he pulled himself away. He could not even reason as to why he felt the way he did, or why the urge to see this through was so overpowering. In the end, he decided it was because that's just what friends do for one another. Surely, if what he had in Nabiki was a true friend, he never sincerely had real friendship in his life.  
  
"So, young man, if I could enquire my daughter's suiter's name?"  
  
Ranma's head snapped up, surprised to find the man sitting before him, instead of the kitchen; he hadn't even noticed his approach. "Uh... huh?"  
  
Xian Ku Shui chuckled to himself, "My apologies if I startled you, but you were rather deep in contemplation."  
  
"Oh," Ranma replied, guessing that was probably the reason his guard was down, "Ranma Saotome."  
  
"Delighted to meet you, Mr. Saotome. My name is Xian Ku Shui, though you may call me simply Ku Shui."  
  
"Ah... Haircomb?" Ranma replied, mispronouncing the name.  
  
Ku Shui chuckled, and silently forgave the mistake. "I am rather surprised, considering Japanese attitudes, as to your courting my daughter."  
  
"What? Ah, I'm not dating Shampoo! We're just sorta friends, really!"  
  
"I see, forgive my confusion," Ku Shui apologised. "Young one, there seems to be a great deal on your mind... hold your reply until my return, please."  
  
Ranma closed his mouth, as the man got up, and walked back into the kitchen. It was then that Ranma noticed the graceful, yet robust strides; Ku Shui obviously practiced the arts. It didn't take long before the Chinese man returned, and sat down.  
  
"Forgive my interruption, I had to put on the noodles, and begin the broth."  
  
Ranma blinked, he didn't think the man even had much time to open a pack of noodles, as quickly as he had returned, "Think nothing of it."  
  
"What is it that troubles you?"  
  
"Well, I guess its the one thing that troubles guys at some point in time..." Ranma replied, sighing.  
  
"Ah, the confoundments of women. As simple their existance may be, their complexity is immense."  
  
"I... guess... I just don't understand what's going on with Nabiki. It's just... I don't know, like she suddenly doesn't want anything to do with me!"  
  
Ku Shui smiled warmly, before getting up, and returning to the kitchen, leaving Ranma to blink. In less time than Ranma would have considered, the man returned with a bowl of steaming ramen. "Please, continue."  
  
As Ku Shui handed Ranma the bowl, the pigtailed young man did so, "I mean, I thought we were okay, but she just..." Ranma growled at his inability to even describe the problem.  
  
"Yes, I recall having many of such dilemmas. As young as you are, you may have many more to come."  
  
"Well, I would rather have none, if it were possible." Ranma retorted, before picking up a pair of chopsticks.  
  
"You would not be human if that were possible." Ku Shui replied, "And it is but one duty of men to brave such assaults of women."  
  
"Yeah... well does it get any easier to deal with over time?" Ranma enquired, "What did you do when you had to deal with it?"  
  
"No, they tend to become more complex, considering the amount of commitment escalates with each infatuation," Ku Shui replied, "And as how I dealt with it... each moment had it's own solution. Sometimes it's simply giving in on one's behalf that is the answer."  
  
"So I should just give up?" Ranma enquired with a hint of danger in his voice.  
  
"Never, to do so would not solve anything, and set you back greatly. But, to give in to is to simply accept what comes naturally, instead of fighting for the answers."  
  
"That makes some sense," Ranma replied, before tasting the ramen, "Hmm, this is pretty good!"  
  
"Please enjoy," Ku Shui stated, accepting Ranma's comment, "I have many other tasks to perform. Please, I am not quite settled in your country, and a visit on occasion from one other than relatives would do me a great deal of joy."  
  
Ranma understood the subtle request, "Hey, you cook as good as this, expect me to be around often, then!" Ku Shui smiled, before getting up, and returning to the kitchen.  
  
___________________  
  
Nabiki laid in bed, listening to the sounds of Ranma getting ready for school. For the last two days, she had been avoiding him, of course, she began to realise, it wasn't necessary, as he had also been avoiding her, too.  
  
It was better this way, keep some distance from one another, recenter themselves so that things aren't as complicated as they felt right then.  
  
He was always quiet during the mornings, though you could still hear him preparing a breakfast, the back door opening as he went out to practice for the morning, the door opening again to allow him entry, washing up in the bath, preparing breakfast, cleaning up, and then heading for school. Every morning, it was a cycle she would listen to, paying rapt attention as if it were a dramatic piano concerto, each part drawing a curious sensation.   
  
The first part a feeling of wanting vigor and subtle envy, as she imagined his powerful movements through various kata; reinforcing his control over his strong, wirey form that was more toned and developed than many men older than him. The second inspiring more than a little lust and yearning, as she breathlessly thought of that gorgeous frame of cultivated muscle, senew, and bone glistening with water like dew on ivory. The third part diving forth a sense of comforting domesticality that riveted a warm longing, as Nabiki could hear his careful and skillful (although a bit potent in taste) preparations for breakfast, and his caretaking of the kitchen in consideration for his host.  
  
Nabiki well knew how she felt about him, even if she were to cut her own heart out, there would be no denial of her wants. The thing was, she had fought it tooth and nail, snarl and hiss. She shouldn't feel that way for a young boy, at least that was the reason, right? The past had nothing to do with her resentment of her emotions. It was the eyes of society that she stood away from impractical and 'unethical' emotions. She had an exellent carreer. For a single, independant woman, she was well revered in her community and her work. She was well aware she was the idol of a few of her female co-workers, as well as a much saught after paramour for many of the male ones.  
  
On that last note, she was not without potential suiters. The Austrailian from the other evening that she had a suspicion was more successful than he would let on. Isawo was a very attractive for his traditional contenance and stoic calm that made him the very picture of a modern Samurai. As she thought about it, Shampoo's father was handsome in his own right. So why a sixteen year old boy? Why not any of the many single, mature, successful, handsome men that she's encountered in her life?  
  
She didn't think herself desperate enough for her heart to favor Ranma, simply because he was promised to her. She wasn't shallow enough to want him primarily as a trophy husband. There just wasn't any rhyme or reason to her sudden infatuation. Actually, it wasn't all that sudden, yet from the way it just crept on her before suddenly coming to the fore, it seemed much that way. Considering it, it had been a long time since she felt this way about anyone, not since...  
  
Before full recollection set in, Nabiki forced her mind towards other things. She had been playing hookie for the last few days, and not that she would have a great deal of paperwork to contend with, her absense would raise a few questions she would rather not have to make excuses for. She may be the boss, but she was a boss that went out to set an example.  
  
Yes, work, somewhere where she could busy her mind, hopefully putting away her dilemma until it magically disappeared. Nabiki wasn't so naive to believe that true, but having it constantly on her mind had her desperately grasping for any miracle that would deliver her from the ordeal.  
  
She walked out of her room, and the lingering smell of Ranma's cooking hit her with enough force to conquer her stomach. With a groan, she made tired, almost listless strides for the kitchen, wishing Ranma would have cleaned up a bit better before he left. She wasn't particularly in the mood to make her own home breakfast, and with her stomach suddenly growling as it was, she wasn't sure she wanted to wait until she could make a stop somewhere.  
  
The smell was strong when she entered the kitchen, and she focused her best to ignore it while she got the coffeepot started. After changing the filter and adding the water and fresh grounds, she turned to the dining room table to sit and wait, stopping at what she had seen.  
  
The rest of the kitchen had been immaculate, so that didn't explain why the aroma was still strong. The plate of fish, rice, vegetables, a bowl of instant miso, and luke warm tea well went into explaining why her sense of smell was still behing held captive.  
  
Nabiki rubbed her temples, sighing deeply, "Damn it, Ranma."  
  
He certainly wasn't going to make this easy for her.  
  
___________________  
  
Nabiki looked over the thin stack of paperwork, feeling somewhat more relaxed in her duties. It felt almost refreshing, doing something that had been constant through a great portion of her adult life. Preparing the reports for clientelle was a bit on the mundane side, but it still provided her with a distraction. Unfortunately, it wasn't the only distraction she would have to encounter.  
  
"Hey Nabiki, I stopped by a couple days ago, and..." Jesse stopped, still holding Nabiki's office door open, as the Tendou woman stared flatly at her.  
  
Feeling the impending headache coming, Nabiki gently laid down the sheets of printout she was currently sorting, "Is there something I can do for you, Jesse? I'm rather busy, right now."  
  
A bit taken back from the almost indifferent attitude, the American woman hesitatingly entered, and sat on the couch on the side of the office. "Haven't seen you in a minute, thought I would stop by to say hello, at least?"  
  
"Nooo," Nabiki drawled out, going back to sorting, "You've come to meddle in my life. I've already told Nodoka and Shampoo to butt out, I guess I get to go for the triple play."  
  
Jesse's smile faltered for a second, "I heard about Nodoka. Nabiki, girl, don't you think you were a little-"  
  
"No, I was a great deal, and she deserved it." Nabiki glared up at Jesse, ceasing her other activities, "Quite frankly, I'm tired of the three of you trying to create your own sleezy romance novel with me and Ranma as the main characters. I have a life of my own, and it doesn't include Ranma as a love interest, or any other cradle-robbing of the sort."  
  
Jesse sighed, "But you guys make an adorable couple!"  
  
"DAMN IT, JESSE, STOP IT!" Nabiki shouted, slamming her palms into her desk, and coming to standing. She knew this confrontation would be coming, but she was still ill prepared to steel her temper. Through the still open door, a few of her employees looked in, startled at their boss's outburst. Wanting to keep the affair private, Nabiki quickly made her way to the door, and slammed it shut, before turning an angry, fustrated expression at the other woman occupying the room.  
  
Jesse's eyebrows had climbed to the top of her forehead, just as surprised as everyone else at the outburst. While her tongue remained tied, Nabiki took the initiative.  
  
"Get this straight, me and Ranma are NOT a couple! You just don't have a middle aged woman a part of a couple with a kid just in high school!"  
  
"Why not?" Jesse began to counter, "If a middle aged guy can get married to some high school girl here in this country, I don't see why this is a big deal!"  
  
"That's different!" Nabiki retorted, already knowing she lost ground with that attempted counter.  
  
"And how is it different? Equal rights, I say."  
  
"It... Hell, I don't even condone that!"  
  
Jesse shrugged, crossing her legs with a smug expression, "I think you're just too scared to admit it. Ranma's got your number, doesn't he?"  
  
"Are you even LISTENING to me?" Nabiki wailed, looking up to the heavens. Not only was Jesse the last one of the 'Fiance Brigade' she had to deal with, she would also be the worst. The worst, for the sheer reason she was probably even more stubborn than Nabiki on her best day. "This is my only warning, keep out of my lovelife! It's none of your damn business, understood?"  
  
"Nabiki, level with me," the black woman began in a conversational tone, "When was the last time you've even had a man? I believe the answer was six years?"  
  
Nabiki's face darkened even further, "Jesse..."  
  
Jesse's expression grew solumn, "Six years... since Saito..."  
  
Jesse had been warned. Nabiki turned away at the one name just about everyone knew not to mention around her. It was true, he was the last. The last one in several long years.  
  
The black woman saw how rigid Nabiki went at the name, and put the pieces together in a haphazard puzzle, "So, that's what this is all about? Nabiki, this isn't healthy to be fixated over some asshole for-"  
  
"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO BRING HIM UP!" Nabiki shouted, storming up to Jesse. The American woman barely had time to stand to meet Nabiki's face-off.  
  
"Nabiki-hon, I should have brought this up a long time ago," Jesse retorted, "We've always tap-danced around the subject, and you're easily transparent enough for me to see that this has been the whole problem, hasn't it? So one guy screwed around on you, why you going to let it dominate you forever?"  
  
"This has nothing to do with him." Nabiki replied, coldly, "He is not part of this equation. This is just about me, Ranma, and your delusions of what should be going on between us. Quite frankly, I'm fed up with it. In fact, I'm fed up with you trying to fix me up with whatever 'stud' you think could give me a wild few nights."  
  
"Oh, I think it has everything to do with Saito," Jesse retorted, allowing natural attitude to come to the fore, "What? You think Ranma's going to end up like that jerk? Ranma's still at least young enough that you can keep him from being a deadbeat, mooching punk that doesn't give a damn for you exept how much of your salary he can use to shack up with some hot little hussy!"  
  
"Don't even compare Ranma to him," Nabiki demanded, "Don't even use their names in the same sentence."  
  
"Fine! If they're not even associated with each other, what are you afraid of? Him using you?"  
  
"I..." Nabiki knew that wasn't even close to the truth. Ranma just wouldn't, he just couldn't. In the back of her mind, a stray thought floated through; she never suspected Saito to be capable of what he did, either.  
  
Jesse took the initiative on Nabiki's hesitation, "Don't you get it? Ranma won't be using you, you'll be using him!"  
  
That stopped them both cold. The moment the words left Jesse's mouth, words that seemed so logical before uttering, the woman realized they were far from the right ones to say.  
  
To Nabiki, it was like a seductive, sinister whisper had become a shout of infuriated spectors. She was suddenly clear on why, just why she thought she couldn't love Ranma, and Jesse inadvertantly revealed it. Ranma was young, he still had much in his life to do, a great deal he had to experience. And he should experience it with someone with that very same youth and vitality; someone he could grow further with at the same pace. Ranma needed someone who hadn't been matured by worldly experiences, someone who could share with him first time trials, so that they could deal with them together.   
  
There were too many things that Nabiki was now jaded to. Too many experiences that had robbed her little by little of innocence, until she realized she was far from even the ambitious high school graduate she was long ago. She couldn't have Ranma, because it wasn't fair for Ranma at all. In the end, it did have something to do with Nabiki's once fiance; she had learned to care about others, before her own selfish yearnings.  
  
Jesse startled and then backed away, when Nabiki began to shake. She jumped, when the other woman, suddenly began to chuckle, and then laugh.  
  
Laughter; there was no greater fuel to douse the flames of heated confrontation. Nabiki's laughter did just that, as Jesse's eyes narrowed, "What's so damn funny?"  
  
Nabiki attempted to stifle her laughter with her hand, and turned away from the woman, "I... this whole time... heh... thanks, you really helped me out here..."  
  
Confusion; another highly combustable material.  
  
Nabiki waived off Jesse's fustrated, angry expression, causing the latter to turn Nabiki back towards her roughly. "What the hell's gotten into you?"  
  
Nabiki shook her shoulder from the woman's grip, "Deities, of course a woman who goes through husbands like they were kleenex couldn't even figure out what she said!"  
  
::SLAP::  
  
The truth hurt. The slap across Nabiki's face couldn't even convey the pain that surged through Jesse, as she discovered a little something about herself she never considered before.  
  
Nabiki gingerly fingered her reddening cheek, without even turning to look at the other woman, "Get out." Jesse complied, glaring the whole time.  
  
Nabiki staggered back to her desk, emotionally tired. Straight sweep; her sister Kasumi thought she was some sort of pedophile, and she's ostricized herself from her friends. All in all, it had been a busy week.  
  
"Ouch..." Nabiki whimpered, rubbing her cheek.  
  
___________________  
  
Ranma flexed his hand, as he held his stance. The darkening clouds overhead called for rain, but his mind was much too concerned with a much more powerful dilemma than his curse currently presented to him.  
  
Today, this day would be the battle he had avoided for the last couple of days. If it went on any further, Ranma wasn't sure what would happen, and the longer it went, the greater the uncertanty of where he and Nabiki stood in association.   
  
Today would be the day he and Nabiki resolved whatever was driving them apart. This was one fight he had no idea how to face; his keen strategic mind would not be of any help this time. The only way he could even wish to win, was to completely let go of himself.  
  
If he wanted Nabiki's forgiveness, this would be a battle he just couldn't lose. As he was fond of saying, Ranma Saotome doesn't lose.  
  
___________________  
  
Nabiki spent until late evening driving around with the only thing breaking her solice was the powerful engine under the hood of her car, and the windshield wipers squeeking against smooth glass to remove the spots of drizzle that found its way onto the barrier. She had no idea what was going to happen between her and Jesse, or her and Nodoka. Shampoo she hadn't been so harsh to, but she was pretty sure the young Amazon would stay gaurded against her.  
  
The price she had to pay for peace of mind... probably wasn't worth it. In the end, she may have finally managed to isolate what it was between her and Ranma, but now Nabiki was probably more alone than she had been in years.  
  
She returned home once she was sure Ranma would have gone to sleep. Even if she had gotten her feelings sorted out, she wasn't up for dealing with him. Actually, she wasn't up for dealing with anything exept her comfortable bed, and maybe a good romance book, and maybe some stress relief. Because, boy, was she stressed!"  
  
She entered, almost without energy, and removed her shoes. She took a breath, before turning around, and screaming in fright.  
  
Ranma stood at the doorway with his back against the darkness, and his arms crossed, and glaring at Nabiki, "Welcome home..."  
  
Regaining her composure, Nabiki gave him a distainful look, "I had other obligations to take care of. Why are you still up? Planning on skipping school again?"  
  
Ranma was a bit startled she knew about that, but reaffirmed himself, "So I took a day off, so what?"  
  
"Goodnight, Ranma," Nabiki almost commanded Ranma, as she walked past him, heading for her room.  
  
"No."  
  
The older woman glared at Ranma, as he came to stand in front of her, "Ranma, I'm not in the mood for this."  
  
"No can do, Nabiki," Ranma replied, crossing his arms as he stood defiantly, "Its time we talked."  
  
"It's going to have to wait till later, Ranma, I'm tired, and I want to go to bed!" Nabiki shoved Ranma aside, and strode into into the living room en route to her room.  
  
"Damn it!" Ranma shouted, rushing after Nabiki, "I'm getting tired of you hiding from me!"  
  
Nabiki ducked down, just as Ranma reached, "It's not like you hadn't been keeping clear of me, either, Saotome!"  
  
Ranma baulked at being called by his last name; a sign of distant formality, "Well I ain't avoiding you now!" Ranma reached down for Nabiki, "I had to think about stuff before we could chat!"  
  
Nabiki turned towards Ranma to observe his movements, and quickly evaded with a single-handed backhand spring. All she needed to do was make it to her bedroom; sanctuary.  
  
Ranma was still going low for her, but suddenly seemed to slide his body through his low stance, snagging her right arm as it was retracting with his left. Once he had firm hold, he twisted her arm inward.  
  
"Ah!" Nabiki relented to the pressure, twisting around to face away from Ranma. The pigtailed young man then pressed his right hip against her back, wrapped his right arm around her waist, and performed a Judo hip toss, throwing her lengthwise onto the couch. Before Nabiki could even recover, Ranma leaped over the seating, and knelt at the fore of it, pressing his open palm firmly against Nabiki's shoulder, pinning her.  
  
Nabiki glared at him, as she gingerly rubbed her wrist. At the look, Ranma almost baulked, but held his ground. "Sorry about your arm, but we ain't ending this night until we get everything out in the air!"  
  
"Ranma, if you know what's good for you, you'll."  
  
"I haven't figured out what's good for me for a while, Nabiki. We haven't even talked to one another in days!" Ranma turned to fully face his hostess, "I ain't the most cultured guy, or probably the most sensitive. But, this running around each other's been getting on my nerves!"  
  
"Well, just to let you know, I was considering allowing you to go off on your little man-hunt for our fathers," Nabiki commented, "I've just been trying to-"  
  
"No, we're not changing the subject!" Ranma interjected heatedly, "Now, whatever happened between us three days ago, what did I say to set you off?"  
  
"Ranma! It's not important! I was just-"  
  
"Just what? You ran off like you had demons chasing you! How was that supposed to make *me* feel?" Ranma cut her off once again, simply giving in to pent up emotions, "And then you avoid me like the plague! I at least thought you cared!"  
  
Nabiki paused, and looked at Ranma with an apprehensive expression, "Ranma?"  
  
"Three days, Nabiki, THREE days! I was... I was getting kinda scared of what was going on. I wasn't sure if I ticked you off something fierce, or what!" Ranma relinquished his hold on Nabiki's shoulder, turning to look at the TV, "You've... you've probably been the best person I've ever gotten to know. I didn't want to lose you over some stupid misunderstanding. I wanted the Nabiki back that didn't take everything I said so seriously. The Nabiki that was fun to be around. The Nabiki that probably had been my best friend... since I could remember."  
  
"What about Ukyo?" Nabiki interjected, attempting to gain a foothold on things.  
  
"I barely even remember her, Nabiki." Ranma replied, sadly, "Sure, we're friends now, but it's just not the same as what me and you have."  
  
"What *do* we have, Ranma?" Nabiki asked in an acidic tone. as she sat up.  
  
"We... I don't know *what* we have!" Ranma nearly shouted, throwing his arms up into the air, "But whatever 'it' is, I don't want to lose it!" Ranma turned back to Nabiki with a desperate expression, "Please. Whatever it is I did or said, I'm sorry. Just don't let it come between us!"  
  
Nabiki stared, internally attempting to rebuild her defiance. As fiercely as she was battling, her determination found the crutch of her resolve crumbling under the weight it had been forced to bear. After Kasumi, after Nodoka, after Shampoo, and after Jesse, she thought she had finally earned her peace, even if it were at the cost of friendships; potential, growing, or rooted. After all the hard-fought battles, after gaining precious inch by inch, she lost against the one opponent she couldn't see. Her heart.  
  
Finally, she had no choice. Bowing her head, she give up. She had lost.  
  
Ranma watched Nabiki, as she brought her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Nabiki?" That feeling of impotency was once again cycling itself through Ranma. At her silence, it was hard to guage her. Shooting to standing, Ranma reached out and grabbed both of the woman's shoulders, "Nabiki!"  
  
At the second time her name was called, the older woman finally spoke, "I... I think I know what we have, Ranma."   
  
She looked up at the pigtailed young man with an expression he had never seen on her before. It was as if she has mustered all of the emotion she was capable into her face, making her seem nothing like the confident, secure woman he had come to appreciate. in the almost completely absent light, to him, she seemed smaller...  
  
...timid...  
  
...vunerable.  
  
"Ranma, do you even realize how much I cared for you? Do you know how hard I fought... I fought not to do this to either of us?"  
  
"Do what?" Ranma enquired, almost mesmerised by her face. Part of him wanted nothing more but to find a way to remove the heart-wrenching expression from her. That part of him was barely being kept at bay.  
  
Nabiki slowly brought herself to standing, causing Ranma to back away, "Ranma, I don't know how it happened, and no matter what I told myself, I just couldn't..."  
  
Nabiki started walking towards Ranma, causing the pigtailed boy to back up almost unconciously.  
  
Nabiki started over, "There's... something I need from you, but I didn't want to take it from you. I don't deserve it."  
  
Ranma was only aware of the woman before him, so he didn't realize until too late that he backed into a wall. Gulping at the tempest within him, he had no other recourse but to remain Nabiki's audience.  
  
Even after Ranma stopped, Nabiki continued to move closer, completely entering his personal space, undaunted, "But, you know, Ranma?" Her left arm slowly reached over his shoulder, as she pressed her forearm into the wall next to his head. He could feel the warmth radiating from her limb, lightly brushing his ear, and jumped, when he felt even hotter breath against his jawline.  
  
"I think I just... stopped caring," Nabiki finished, bringing her right hand up to cradle the back of Ranma's head, as she leaned in, and captured his lips.  
  
Ranma was only receiving for the briefest of moments, before his own arms started to move around Nabiki's waist. They hesitated, before slowly enveloping the woman, pulling her tighter against her. In the dark room, a flash of lightning illuminated their silouette, while no thunder sounded in it's following. 


	17. Chapter 16

'Older'  
  
The sun had risen almost an hour ago, but hadn't reached the sleeping couple until that moment. The rays that managed to become bright enough to be noticed caressed Nabiki's face, bringing her to stir.  
  
She moaned in distain, not wanting to wake up just yet, as her momentarily tensed muscles along her shoulderblades relaxed against Ranma's chest in her unoconcious agitation. Her head lalled into his neck, bringing the top of her crown to rub against his chin, bringing him slightly out of his slumber.  
  
His hands gripped a bit more against Nabiki's stomach, as he started to come to. The pigtailed boy attempted to sit up, before realizing that something was holding him down. A person... Nabiki. He craned his head to look at her slightly flinching expression, caused to do so by his movements and the warming sun. He wasn't sure how many hours ago it had been since he had been able to sample the flavor of Nabiki's lips, inhale the subdued aroma of her breath that was intermingled with her rasberry shampoo and almost absent perfume. Eyelids covered those glorious irises he felt great desire to simply delve into, while a nose almost too perfect on her presented for an adorably kissable potrusion. The slight crows feet that had settled on the corners of her eyes didn't even begin to detract from her gentle, relaxed beauty; the signature of her age only served to enhance her into a timely, mature loveliness that Ranma couldn't help but appreciate and savor now.  
  
Ranma's awakening further stimulated Nabiki, causing her eyes to flutter open, even if in protest. Any sounds or comments of irritation were stopped, as her vision focused on the the head that happened to be beside hers. She turned, and found Ranma unusally observative expression displayed before her.  
  
She smiled a smile of one who had felt true contentment, "Good morning."  
  
Ranma had been taken back by the smile, before returning with one of his own, "Good morning." It had been the first word he had been allowed to say since last night. When Nabiki had gently pinned him to the wall, giving him a demanding kiss that was filled with every prayer, every ounce of feeling, and every emotional need within her, he would have been struck dumb and unable to utter anything remotely sensible.  
  
The kiss, he was completely absorbed in it like an inescapable undertow in an ocean, and felt no desire to end it. Unfortunately, the necessity to breath had overwhelmed Ranma, as he had completely forgotten to do so during the intimite contact. When he finally managed to break his lips away from hers to inhale, He felt the need to say something, anything.  
  
That need was denied, as Nabiki silently pleaded with him not to say anything, not one word. Ranma complied, and allowed himself to be lead back to the couch. The older woman was too afraid to hear whatever Ranma would have said at that moment. Fearing that it wasn't a reality, fearing that he then didn't feel the same way she had thought, fearing the three words of emotional commitment that could be given and expressed almost too cheaply. All she simply wanted from him, was for him to provide her with that missing sense of security she had longed for, even secretly without concious realization, as she simply laid in his arms.  
  
The entire night, they remained laid upon the couch, gently entwined in each other's embrace, moving not an iota, floating in warm waters on gentle crests of their emotions. To Nabiki, it was more than euphoric and greater than heartwrenching at the same time. Her need had grown beyond what she had even anticipted, making her carnal want for Ranma nearly unbearable. Yet, she would not go further, because she didn't sincerely think he was ready for that. Not only that, she knew she was far from ready for that, too.  
  
Admitting her feelings was just one step, a profound step, but one step nonetheless. That level of intimacy on the other hand, that total surrender of herself, would carry a great deal of power over the two of them. Crestfallen at her own decision, she felt the need for caution and prudence against it. Her sensibilities still held a tenatious grip, reminding her of how youthful Ranma was. Granted, many boys his age and younger had already gained some experience, but she felt obligated to do this at Ranma's pace. She hoped such a decision wouldn't leave her too far fustrated in the end.  
  
Her own hands drew down onto Ranma's overlapping them in a light grip. Shifting slightly to get more comfortable, Nabiki lifted her chin to favor Ranma with a light peck. Ranma accepted, still all too new to the situation, yet finding himself easily becoming comfortable with it. As he hesitatingly pulled away, he began to look around the living room, "What time is it?"  
  
Nabiki groaned at the question, "Who cares, Ranma?"  
  
"Well, since there was *one* person who had to bring up my playing hookie for a day..." Ranma retorted. This time, his goading had lost something, and had it replaced entirely with another aspect. Before, Ranma's comments of the like tended to border between sincere and unmalicious humor, leaving one too confused to how they should take it, and grating on their composure. Now, it was told with a tone that stated it required a punchline, instead of a scathing remark.  
  
"Well," Nabiki mock-mused, bringing her finger to her lips in thought, "As long as you're playing hookie with me today, I don't see much of a problem for the time being."  
  
Ranma's wry smirk turned back into a small smile, before changing into a serious one, "Nabiki... I know I love you and all-"  
  
"No," Nabiki softly interjected, as her expression changed to a somber one. The three words, they had to come up at some time. "Ranma, I care deeply for you, and I guess it's the same as you feel, but don't confuse it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ranma enquired with a tone laden with a tiny bit of hostility. He did not like the vunerable feeling that Nabiki had suddenly instilled within him.  
  
Nabiki sighed, knowing that this explanation may not be taken easily. "Ranma... what we have, I... it's not love. At least not yet."  
  
"Then what would you call it?" Ranma relaxed, but only a bit. He still demanded a full explantion, though.  
  
Nabiki knew this wasn't love, because she had felt this before. There was the sensation of euphoria, as well as a contentment, but it lacked... something. "Like I said Ranma, I know we do care a great deal for each other, but there are a few things that need to be added to the equation."  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"Ranma," Nabiki began in a solumn tone, "What... do you need me? I mean, do you honestly feel that your life now won't stray far from mine?" Nabiki asked the question, bearing herself to the brunt of whatever blow Ranma may deliver in his answer. If anything, she could at least cherish the one night Ranma comforted her.  
  
"Uh..." Ranma thought on it, almost too strongly, "Yes?"  
  
Nabiki felt the lack of assured commitment in his response, and a shock of hurt because of it. She knew well enough not to take it to heart, but he had provided her with the crux of the matter. "Ranma, thank you, but I think we've got a long way to go, before we both can really believe that."  
  
Ranma faltered, knowing full well his reply didn't sound all that convincing. More than anything, he was confused over the situation. He thought he knew his own feelings, but for him to sound so unsure, and Nabiki's words possibly held truth in them.  
  
"More than anything, I would like to say it is, but it just wouldn't be true. You know? I don't even really know for sure what true love is, myself. But I know this isn't it, it's just too easy to believe it is." Nabiki finished, giving him a sorrowful expression, "But, if it's any consolence, there's no one I feel closer to than you right now."  
  
Ranma remained silent, not sure of how to accept the situation. Just thinking on it was confounding him. After several minutes, Ranma needed an escape to think on things, "I gotta get to school."  
  
"No... Ranma... could we please," Nabiki relaxed her head onto his chest, and almost purred, "We really don't have anywhere too important to be, right now."  
  
Not that it wouldn't have taken much, but Ranma relented.  
  
_________________  
  
Shampoo wore a shell-shocked expression as she stared at the closed door. She did not want to leave her room.  
  
Last night, she and her elder had an extensive talk over things. Shampoo no longer could forestall events, especially after her argument with the woman who was graciously allowing her to stay in her home. And, if Nabiki wasn't willing, the Amazon may as well give into her own fate.  
  
Coming in late last night and finding Nabiki and Ranma were occupied with each other, totally threw her for a loop. It was a bittersweet sensation to see the two of them actually together, but now, she was unfortunately commited to her path.  
  
Her path, would undoubtedly lead to a great deal of pain for everyone involved, and under that realization, the young Amazon had to curse her Great Grandmother for her insistance. This, like much in life, would be a trial that Shampoo had to face, but saw no favorable avenue. As a potential matriarch, Shampoo found her first test in integrety; as a friend, it would be a test of loyalty.  
  
_________________  
  
  
  
Ranma felt the soft wash of energy pour from the base of his skull and travel along the network of muscles in his arm, to finally extend beyond his fist in an imaginary golden glow. He recovered to rest position, and took a deep breath. As he wrapped up his internal chi building exercises, he knelt, and turned to watch Nabiki within her own exercises.  
  
The pigtailed boy allowed his confusion to show when he realized she was too rapt in her own practice to notice him at the moment. It wasn't love? He would be the last to say he had much experience in these things, but on this, he wasn't all too sure if he could simply believe Nabiki. How could it not be? It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and a feeling he most certainly didn't want to be without again.  
  
Just watching her move, just seeing her there before him was filling him with sensations that made him feel ever more powerful, ever more confident, ever so much more successful than he had ever been. Even with his accomplishments in the art, the simple knowledge that she, the woman in his view that moved with a grace and finesse that few ever hoped to accomplish, returned his feelings with the same vigor he harbored. She was charming in ways that transcended age to him, she was compassionate to a capacity he dearly yearned to revel in, she was passionate to a degree that elevated his own emotions, she was beautiful in ways he couldn't even find comparison.  
  
These were feelings he couldn't help but label under the explicit and definitive tag of 'love'. I couldn't imagine himself feeling any stronger than he did now, and to even attempt to comprehend more potent emotions baffled him. Love was the ultimate accumilation of the most positive emotions, bringing about either good or ill; this must be love, that's all there was to it.  
  
But, why did he hesitate at Nabiki's prior question? For that matter what did she mean by him having to 'need' her? Ranma had grown autonomous throughout his life; with Genma as a father, as well meaning as the man attempted to be the majority of the time, he had to learn to survive on his own, he had to grow his own independence. Just because he was capable of existing away from Nabiki if necessary, how did that diminish anything?  
  
To him, it didn't, but Nabiki seemed resolved in her belief, and saddened by it. As much as it begalled him to consider it, as old as she was, she most likely had the experience in the area. Even so, Ranma resolved that he *would* have her realize that he loved her.  
  
"Finished already, Ranma?"  
  
The pigtailed boy blinked, not even realizing that she had ceased her own morning training, and was looking back at him with a mixture of wry humor, curiousness, and concern. Ranma became slightly flustered, and came to standing, "Ah, it's not that, I just had things on my mind, you know?"  
  
Nabiki gave him a small smile, before replying in a subdued tone, "Yes, I guess there are a lot of things we need to discuss. We better sit down, first."  
  
Ranma nodded, as they moved over to the patio furniture. Nabiki chose to sit in a chair, as Ranma stood before her, gently fidgeting with his hands, and somewhat dreading where the conversation could lead. Nabiki turned to look over the fence and the houses beyond her backyard, as if waiting for something to intervine in some small, desperate hope.  
  
"Ranma," Nabiki began, after several long moments, finally turning to the pigtailed boy, "What do you want to do, now?"  
  
Understandably, Ranma was confused by the question, "Huh?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Nabiki drummed up more courage to continue, "Ranma, don't think things are going to be all that easy for us. I... I have no idea what's going to come next any more than you do right now, and if you forgive me for saying this, any relationship between us isn't exactly going to be something either of us could brag about."  
  
Ranma nodded, following so far, "I understand that, but what does that mean?"  
  
The question wasn't contradicary, regardless of how it sounded. "I'm not sure what your idea of romance is, Ranma, but I... I would have to ask if you... would keep it between us... for the time being."  
  
Ranma understood the prudence, but that didn't make it any less painful to accept. Closing his eyes and ceasing the fiddling with his fingers, Ranma answered, "Sure."  
  
Nabiki felt just as hurt in making her request, but could easily forsee the consequences if they were to become too open about things. Not that she believed it was any of their damn business, but it simply wouldn't pay to do so. At Ranma's down crested expression, Nabiki shifted her eyes down in regret, and then stood. Ranma watched her, as she stepped into him, and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Ranma, listen to me. It isn't like I'm ashamed of you or anything. You may just be the best thing that ever happened to me, in fact." With that, she pulled him into a warm hug, almost standing on her toes to rest her head on his shoulder, "I'll admit it now, I've been a pretty lonely woman, and not from any lack of attention, either. With you, I don't feel like I've just got myself now, and I want you to realize that you have me, too. First and foremost, we're friends before we're partners of any sort, Ranma. Before we go any father with *us*, you're going to acknowledge that, too."  
  
Ranma blinked, and looked at Nabiki's serious expression, "But, I..."  
  
"Are we still friends, Ranma?"  
  
Closing his mouth, Ranma allowed a faint smile to cross his lips, before nodding.  
  
Nabiki smiled at him, "Good. Of course, that doesn't mean we aren't MORE than friends, right?"  
  
At that, Ranma chuckled, "Maybe if one of us made up her mind?"  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow, internally attempting to decide if that was simply Ranma's humor, or a dejected barb disguised as such. Quickly deciding that she was being paranoid, Nabiki kissed him lightly on the lips. "Hey, Mr. Saotome, I've firmly got my mind made up about you."  
  
"You do?" Nabiki backed away, patting Ranma on the ribs before walking towards the back door, leaving Ranma standing there, waiting for an answer. "Hey! Wait a sec!"  
  
Nabiki had already removed her shoes and was heading for her room. At Ranma demand, she paused and looked over her shoulder, "Ranma, I'm going to go take a much needed shower. So unless you intend to join me, the conversation will have to wait for a few minutes." There wasn't even a suggestive lilt, but Nabiki's question was far from innocent.  
  
Ranma blinked, before becoming flushed. He shifted his eyes to the ground, and began to scratch the back of his head, "Ah, i-if that's okay with you. I mean I can change into a girl or something, I mean I like you and all but I don't want to make you... you know feel uncomfortable or anything.  
  
"I'm not the one who seems uncomfortable with the idea," Nabiki thought to herself. Outwardly sighing, Nabiki patted Ranma on the cheek, "Give me a few minutes, okay?"  
  
"Alright," Ranma complied, visibly relaxing. He didn't notice the way the twinkle in Nabiki's eye diminished just slightly, as she attempted to hide her slight fustration.  
  
As Nabiki entered her room, Ranma went into the living room and sat on the couch. It wasn't the first time he considered it, but domesticality was a lot more boring than when he used to travel all the time. There was so much more that had to be done, plus his father never allowed him to become lax on his training. But there was one thing, as long as he was around Nabiki, being bored was infinitely too small a price to pay for the pleasure he had now.  
  
Suffering until her return, Ranma chose to meditate for the time being, until her return. Without opening his eyes, he caught the light wiff of her shampoo and bodywash, and wondered how he had never noticed it's pleasantness before.  
  
"See? That didn't take long at all, did it Ranma-hon?" Nabiki enquired, dressed in a tasteful sweat set, "So, what do we do now?"  
  
Ranma remained confused at the question that Nabiki proposed earlier, and didn't care to ponder on it for the time being, "Didn't you ask me that already?"  
  
Staring at the pigtailed boy with a slightly confused expression, it took a minute or so before it dawned on Nabiki what he meant. Picking up one of the pillows from the couch, she threw it at him, "No, you jerk, I mean for today. It's not like either of us can really go out, since we're supposed to be other places right now."  
  
"It's not like anyone's gonna catch us, and if they do, what would they care?"  
  
"That's besides the point, Ranma," Nabiki chided, "Besides which, I'm not really in the mood to go out anywhere. Want to watch a few movies?"  
  
"That your answer to anything? Watch a movie?"  
  
Nabiki smirked, heading to the DVD stand, "Ranma-hon, you're now dating a woman in her mid-thirties, don't expect any daring ideas... at least just yet."  
  
Ranma blinked, and put his finger to his chin in thought, "Thirty-seven is consider 'mid thirties'?"  
  
Ranma chuckled, as he faded back from another thrown pillow. Irritated at her miss, Nabiki restarted her trek for her DVD collection, "I haven't run out of pillows just yet, Ranma, so I'd advise you to keep your mouth shut."  
  
"Whatever you say, old woman," Ranma replied, still laughing.  
  
"Jerk," Nabiki mumbled half-heartedly.  
  
_________________  
  
Shampoo opened the front door, almost cautiously, and decided against announcing her presence. With care, she closed the door, attempting not to make a sound. Nabiki's car was still out front, and though she had already presumed Ranma wasn't going to school since he had already been late, she wasn't quite expecting Nabiki to be home, also.  
  
Nonetheless, she didn't really want to confront either of them at the moment. Things were about to get extremely awkward between the three of them, and she wanted to limit her contact with them until she was fully prepared for what was going to be done.  
  
The young Amazon once again cursed herself for her blindness. She was wholly convinced that Nabiki had no intention of bothering with Ranma. Even if she was denying her feelings, she made her stance known. Of course, the heart would never allow itself to be denied, as the events of last night had proven.  
  
The way things were standing now, Nabiki would most likely be seriously considering Ranma as her suiter, which meant it ran completely in conflict with Shampoo's own obligation. Shampoo had decided that Ranma would at least make a proper trophy husband, something to present around the village, before allowing him to his own devices. She imagined he would simply continue his training, which was all fine for her, so he wouldn't put up too much of a fuss about things after it was all said an done. The Amazons had great resources of Martial Arts knowledge from the world over; Mayan battle techniques to modern day military special forces styles. Ranma most assuradly wouldn't run through their whole archive in his lifetime, even if he ended up living as long as her own Great Grandmother or the ancient village demon.  
  
Their marraige would be probably at the most superficial. There would be no dishonor if there was mutual consent of maintaining an open marraige, as long as they produced a child between them. Shampoo wasn't emotionally interested in Ranma, but she had to admit that she wouldn't have minded a few romps with him. Other than that, her village was filled with plenty of girls who would find him highly interesting, as long as he didn't open his mouth and say something.  
  
All in all, the spirit of her laws would be satiated, and she would be off the hook. The ancesters had a twisted sense of humor, it seemed.  
  
Shampoo could hear the TV going, and knew they both were probably in the living room. She was already in the house, so leaving would be asinine, not to mention it would probably attract unneeded questions if they noticed her arrival and departure.  
  
As casually as she could manage Shampoo strode into the living area, on her way upstairs. Nabiki immidiately noticed her presence, and quickly sat up from Ranma's lap, "Shampoo, we didn't hear you come in!"  
  
"Sorry, have lots of things on mind," Shampoo replied noncomittaly, "Tired now. I am going to take nap."  
  
Nabiki looked at Shampoo with a concerned expression, "You okay? There's a bug going around, and I'm guessing you're not all that entirely used to the climate here."  
  
"No sick. I rarely get sick, but thank you for concern." Shampoo gave a weak smile to punctuate her statement, "We shall talk later."  
  
Nabiki and Ranma watched Shampoo as she trudged upstairs, not looking back. Once they were sure she was out of hearing, Nabiki turned her worried expression to Ranma, "I wonder what's wrong with her?"  
  
Ranma could only shrug, "No clue, she didn't seem her usual bubble-headed self, so obviously something's upsetting her."  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes, "Can't you say anything nice about her?"  
  
"Hey! I'm just as concerned about her as you are, but it's not like we can do anything about it."  
  
Nabiki sat up on the couch completely, wary of having Shampoo find them in such an intimate position again, "That's not what I asked, Ranma."  
  
_________________  
  
Shampoo closed the door, silently, and sighed. The flood doors were obviously open now, of course, it wouldn't have taken her current witnessing of their private displays of affection to confirm it. As much as she wanted to stall, time was out. If a declaration wasn't made by the time her Great Grandmother came around, Cologne WOULD intervine, and no one would be happy.  
  
Why did things have to get so complicated? Shampoo recalled not much more than a month ago, her task was to avenge herself upon an impudent redhead before she had gotten too far. Of course, said redhead proved to have the survival instincts of the staunchest of cowards, and drew Shampoo's trek all they way to Japan. Once she arrived in such a dismal country, she met Nabiki; someone much like her ilk, who hadn't even been born within the confines of her home village, proving that such women existed in the outside world. Much more, Nabiki also proved that they didn't necesarrily have to be warriors, either.  
  
Shampoo had to admit she was a little star-struck. Nabiki was strong, independant on her own, not even needing the support of clan sisters. Once she got to know the woman as a friend, the idealism had worn off, but the admiration still continued. Unfortunately, as a friend, she also got to witness Nabiki's flaws. She may be a strong woman, but she was weak with the heart. She hadn't gotten all the details from Jesse, but something horrible had happened to her, and Shampoo didn't care to pry out of respect.  
  
To anyone standing on the outside paying attention, Nabiki had a great deal of interest in Ranma, and it seemed the boy shared that interest. Of course, such a limited, backwater, ridged society would put stipulations on who you could love; such an asinine taboo, for a woman still able of childbirth to not a allow herself to be infatuated with a male capable of providing her of her wishes.  
  
Eventually, even Shampoo lost the urge to fight the woman. She was stubborn as any proud warrioress, and was not hesitant in proving so. Now, thanks to Shampoo's submittal to what Nabiki THOUGHT was the truth...  
  
Shampoo gulped at the unpleasant sensations at her chest. She didn't want to hurt Nabiki or Ranma, but there wasn't much in options. The uncomfortable sensations grew, as she thought about the whole ordeal, grew until they became strangely arousing. Unable to cope with the sensation, Shampoo put her hand to her chest, hoping they would cease...  
  
_________________  
  
"AAAAAIIIIIYYYYYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
At Shampoo's scream, Nabiki's eyes went wide, before the scrunched up, and she flopped her head against the back of the couch. Ranma stared incredulously, as Nabiki then commenced to bang the back of her head against the backrest repeatedly.  
  
"Ah... Nabiki? Sup?"  
  
"Nononononononononononononono..." was all the reply he recieved, as Nabiki was lost in her mantra. Before Ranma could demand what was wrong with her, he heard Shampoo stomping down the stairs, and turned to see the girl... aiming a crossbow in their general direction.  
  
"WHOA!!!" Ranma tackled Nabiki to the ground, as the furious Amazon let an arrow rip. Ranma sat up, keeping a still despairing Nabiki under him, "WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?!?"  
  
Shampoo paid him no attention, as she loaded another arrow, and seemed to be tracking something. Ranma followed her sight, seeing a black blur buzz around the room. The pigtailed martial artist saw Shampoo's eyes narrow, as she unleashed another arrow.  
  
The meaty 'thong' sounded, as it imbedded into the wall, just barely missing the speeding object of her irritation. The sound of the arrow also brought Nabiki out of her stupor, as she attempted to sit up, but found Ranma's thighs pinning her to the ground around her waist. From her position, she was able to see Shampoo on the stairs, tracking who she well knew to be, attempting to get a clear shot.  
  
Nabiki tracked Shampoo's aim, before nearly going hysterical, "SHAMPOO! NO! NOT AT THE TV!!!!"  
  
Unfortunately, Shampoo was more interested in impaling something than even considering what Nabiki was screaming about. Even with her abundant anger, Shampoo had enough sense of mind to exhale slowly, just as her fingers gently relenquished hold on the base of the arrow.  
  
Ranma and Nabiki watched, as the arrow seemed to go in slow motion, before it came to immidiate rest... right between a stubby index and forefinger.  
  
"Hey, watch it there, sweetie!" Chided the ancient midget that was hanging from the front of Nabiki's large television, as his other hand was holding the shaft of the arrow with the point less than a centimeter from the screen, "This TV's one of the best reasons to hang out at Dear Nabiki's!"  
  
"Hu... Who are you?" Ranma enquired, mildly impressed that the old man managed to stop the arrow with barely any consideration.  
  
Nabiki was the one to answer for Ranma. Only one thing could make a girl scream like Shampoo did. One thing she had hoped would never show itself around her for a long... long time. Preferably when she was old and gray herself.  
  
"Happosai," Nabiki moaned, feeling the mother of all headaches coming on.  
  
_________________  
  
"Happosai?" Ranma repeated, relaxing once the danger had seemed to subside. Nabiki had confisctated Shampoo's bow, insisting that she would return it to her Great Grandmother when she had the opportunity.  
  
Nabiki continued to rub her temples, sure that a migrane was coming into affect, before she turned a tired glare over to the miniscule man sitting in a chair with a booster seat. After sighing resignedly, the older woman gestured over to him. "Ranma, allow me the... pleasure of introduction you to Grandmaster Happosai. The master and founder of our school."  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow at Nabiki, "Anything Goes is around three hundred years old... at least that's what Pops says, and that's one thing he won't lie about is our school."  
  
"HA! Three hundred and fourteen years and still goin' strong! Why, the reason I'm so fit and virile is the same as how Nabiki-dear manages to keep her gorgeous looks!" the old man crowed, taking a break from nursing on a bottle of Nabiki's stock, "Say, Nabiki-dear, this is good stuff, as usual for your tastes!"  
  
Nabiki gave him a lopsided smirk, flattered by backhanded compliment "Well, that bottle I had saved, just for you."  
  
"Heh, I can tell, blends in well with the asenic. How'd you get it in here without popping the cork, anyhow?"  
  
"Hypodermic needle," Nabiki answered, factually, before both her and Happosai began to chuckle.  
  
Shampoo looked between them, confused, "Arsenic have no taste..."  
  
"Did I just miss something, here?" Ranma added, just as confused as the Amazon.  
  
"Little running joke," Nabiki answered, calming down a bit, "Daddy was always trying to make attempts on Granpa, here. Always said it was for the safety of his little girls."  
  
"Pah, not like you girls needed any saving from me!" Happosai proclaimed.  
  
"Touch me, and I take away your TV privileges indefinitely," Nabiki stated, still rubbing her temples.  
  
Happosai blinked, and relaxed; to Shampoo and Ranma, it looked only as if the old man was settling in his seat, not abstaining from a pounce. "Ah... heh, I guess you still hadn't lost your touch, huh, Nabiki-dear?"  
  
"Nope, Grandfather, you most assuradly taught me well."  
  
"Wait a minute, what's this about your Pops try'n to kill the Grandmaster of our school?" Ranma enquired. He wasn't all that much for tradition, but he did know a little respect. He was pretty sure trying to off the guy (though he was pretty sure Nabiki was only pulling his leg on the 'founder' part) was displaying a good lack of it.  
  
"No blame Nabiki father," Shampoo commented, under her breath. The only thing that was keeping her hand still was the fact that Nabiki threatened to tie the young girl down to a chair if she didn't behave. Shampoo would normally have scoffed at the idea, but the idea of being helpless even momentarily near the letcherous demon was enough to quell her.  
  
"Soun ol-boy was a bit high strung, wasn't he?" Happosai mused, "Not that he ever had a chance of succeeding!"  
  
"But... um, why?" Ranma enquired, still in the dark. "HEY! WHADDYA DO THAT FOR?"  
  
Shampoo continued to look away from Ranma, as she retracted her upended glass of water. She was unable to see how Ranma's eyes went suddenly wide, as panic began to settle over the redhead.  
  
Nabiki glared at the Amazon, temporarily ignoring the screaming redhead that was running back and forth, "Didn't I tell you to behave?"  
  
Shampoo shrugged, and buffed her nails against her sleeves, "One minute, then Ranma too, too understand and shut up."  
  
Ranma ran back to the table, grabbing one of the empty chairs, and held it up in preparation of pounding an unsightly blemish on her chest off. Nabiki quickly stood up, jerked the chair from girl's hands, and glared down at her. Ranma returned Nabiki's glare with an irked expression, before pointing to the sizable lump fastened to her chest.  
  
"Okay, Happosai, that's enough," Nabiki commanded rather tiredly, as she effortlessly plucked the short man from Ranma's chest.  
  
"Well, how about that? Hadn't seen a Jusenkyo curse in years!"  
  
"And you managed to get a pretty good tactile experience of one, at that," Nabiki quipped, setting Happosai in the chair next to her.  
  
"Youuuuuu," Ranma seethed, ready to pounce on the little man. Not that Ranma really cared all that much for modesty, but the experience left her feeling more than a little outraged, and quite more than a little unsanitary.  
  
"Sit down, Ranma."  
  
"But... he..."  
  
"Just... sit down, alright?" Nabiki pleaded with an almost helpless expression. Ranma grumbled, but complied, making sure to keep an eye on Happosai, and pulling her chair as far away from the table as possible without leaving the room.  
  
"Happosai," Nabiki started, trying to gain her wits again, "Not that it's a... pleasure to have your company with us again, but you should be..." Nabiki made the calculations, "In Jamaica right now."  
  
"Yeah... funny thing about that trip you girls got me for my birthday," Happosai responded, scratching the back of his head, nervously, "Expect your money back on it, soon."  
  
"I don't want my money back, I want you go-," Nabiki quickly recovered, "The money isn't important, I was rather hoping you would still be enjoying yourself. I mean even as long as you lived, you probably don't have many years left in you."  
  
"Well, you see, it appears I'm no longer welcome on that island," Happosai replied, chagrinned, "And I thought Jamaicans were supposed to be nice fellows..."  
  
"Then why didn't you just head back to the United States?" Nabiki asked, attempting to remain non-plussed.  
  
"You know it's actually pretty darn easy to get on the FBI's most wanted list there?" Happosai answered, making a subtle allusion.  
  
"Canada?" Nabiki asked, her voice becoming somewhat strained.  
  
"Funny story, about that. Hadn't even been there yet, either! Woulda liked to have seen it!"  
  
"Well, there's still Europe!" Nabiki quickly supplied in a chipper voice bordering on hysterical, "There are a few places I can personally suggest visiting! England alone-"  
  
"I was going to have to skip Europe, actually... I kind of got into a real mess back in '42 there. Truthfully, you would think they would forget that sort of thing..."  
  
"Austrailia's a nice... VAST country to explore!" Nabiki hastefully suggested, beginning to sweat a little. This fact didn't seem to go unnoticed by Ranma.  
  
"Hey, Nabiki, you feeling okay?"  
  
"Ah...." Happosai smiled, weakly.  
  
"Th-there has to be SOMEWHERE you can go!" Nabiki sputtered, desperate to send Happosai anywhere else but within two or three thousand kilometers of herself. As pleasant as it actually was to see the old pervert in a strictly remeniscing sense, he had more than overstayed his welcome for enough lifetimes with her.  
  
Happosai's smile grew, "There's no place like home, you know that, Nabiki-dear?"  
  
Nabiki slammed her head into the table, and groaned half out of pain, half out of misery. At the moment, she really, REALLY wished she had put cyanide into that bottle of wine.  
  
Ranma quickly approached Nabiki, and put her hand on the small of the older woman's back, "Yo, Nabiki. Nabiki?"  
  
Nabiki only responded with several non-intelligable comments. Of course, anyone with an imagination would be rather sure of what she had said.  
  
"Whelp, now that that's settled, who wants to watch this movie I picked up?" Happosai enquired, reaching into his outfit, and pulling out a DVD, "ah... whoops... that one I got for you, Nabiki-dear..." Happosai tossed it onto the table, causing it to slide into her arm. Nabiki refrained from raising her head in curiosity.  
  
The cover had assuradly caught Shampoo's attention, {Texas Rodeo Beefshow...}. Texas seems like an interesting place..." Nabiki didn't look up, as she deftly plucked the DVD from Shampoo's fingers, and hid it under herself.  
  
So far, in less than a day, she's been completely humbled, shocked, despairing, and most recently humiliated. If she ran, she could make it to her room before anything else could happen.  
  
"Hello! I apologise for letting myself in, but everyone seemed preoccupied."  
  
"YOWSA! It's an old ghoul!"  
  
"Interesting, it's a decrepid moron," Cologne responded in kind, before deciding to ignore the presence of the quickly identifiable idiot. "I trust today has been an eventful day for all involved?" She cast a meaningful glance to Shampoo, who cowled, sheepishly.  
  
"Yes, yes it has, actually," Nabiki quipped, before bringing herself to stand, "If you don't mind, I think I will retire early tonight."  
  
"But it's only three," Ranma supplied.  
  
"It's late enough."  
  
"Yes, it has become rather late for things, hasn't it?" Cologne added, which Shampoo understood plainly where the comment was directed to.  
  
With a deep breath, Shampoo gave the departing Nabiki an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Nabiki?"  
  
"For what?" Nabiki responded, unfortunately not following her intuition that told her just to keep walking. She turned around, just in time to see Shampoo lock lips with Ranma, in female form, no less.  
  
"To you, I devote myself, beloved" Shampoo vowed, though not with any sincere emotion."  
  
"Hmph, I guess that would have to do," the Amazon Matriarch sighed.  
  
Yes, this would most assuradly make the day perfect. And with that, Nabiki closed her eyes, and allowed darkness to envelope her. 


	18. Chapter 17

'Older'  
  
Nabiki moaned, slowly bringing her hand to her forehead. It wasn't that she had a headache, but she could easily feel the stress she was currently under. Just when she finally decided to do something for herself, something a little selfish, and perhaps not even ethical, she gets punished for it. Of course, it wasn't like she wasn't expecting any repercussions, but karma was going well out of it's way for this one.  
  
"Nabiki?"  
  
At the concerned voice, she started to focus more on her surroundings. She was on her bed, though still fully clothed. The lights were off, and the window displayed that it was well into the night. Often she found herself in this situation after a hard day or just becoming ill during the course of the day.  
  
"Thank the deities, it was just a dream," Nabiki mumbled, as she sat up. Happosai's return, and Shampoo making out with her boyf-... with Ranma weren't real. Another though caught Nabiki unawares, what about what she and Ranma had... was that...?"  
  
"What dream?"  
  
Nabiki turned to the voice, and saw Ranma sitting on the side of her bed, watching her much like a doctor observing a critical patient; a prayer on his mind for their wellbeing. Nabiki sat up, groaning a bit, before addressing the pigtailed boy, "Ranma, what are you doing in my room in the middle of the night?"  
  
Ranma's expression flashed a slight disappointment, before it fell on slightly irritated, "Well, after you fainted earlier, I thought it was the best place to put you. I... thought I should probably stay around and make sure you were okay, or something."  
  
Nabiki shifted herself to the other side of the bed, and put her feet onto the ground while still sitting, she looked out her window, staring out to the part of the sky that wasn't obscured by the building next door, "Fainted?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'll say right now I had no idea of what Shampoo was up to. I still don't know what the heck that was all about!"  
  
Turning to face Ranma with a trepid expression, Nabiki swallowed dryly before speaking, "Shampoo... did propose to you?"  
  
Ranma's eyes widened, before his hands went up in an attempt to waive off any accusations. "NO! I mean I dunno! She just kissed me! That's it!"  
  
"She 'just kissed' you?" Nabiki enquired with a flat tone that spoke of her unamusement.  
  
"Hey! It's not like I wanted it or anything! She just up and locked onto my lips! I mean we were both GIRLS at the time!"  
  
Nabiki sighed heavily, and put her hand to her forhead after turning away from the pigtailed boy, "Ranma, what she said after she kissed you was I'm pretty sure some proposal."  
  
Ranma blinked twice, "Uh, I thought she was giving me the kiss of Death again or something."  
  
"Ranma, she didn't exactly look hostile to you, did she?" Nabiki enquired, as her hope for all of it being some twisted nightmare shattered.  
  
"No, excuse me for being more worried over you," Ranma replied in a droll tone.  
  
Even though he didn't let on, Nabiki could tell she had hurt his feelings. "I'm, I'm sorry, Ranma, this has just been a pretty trying day for me. I mean Happosai of all people, just showing up out of the blue..."  
  
"Geez," Ranma replied, not sure what the fuss over Happosai was all about, "Sure the freak of nature is a perv of the highest order, but he ain't all that bad. I mean, he ran interferance for me while I was bringing you to your room." Ranma gave a wry chuckle. "Man, I didn't think anyone could get under the old Ghoul's skin like he did! She finally just got too ticked to hang around, and said she'd discuss the particulars of me and Shampoo later."  
  
"That's because you haven't really gotten to know him, yet, Ranma-hon," Nabiki groused, "And where is he now?"  
  
"Said something about going to save some silky darlings. That he'd been away from them too long and allowing them to remain captive. Not sure what he meant, but he sounded a few bricks short of a foundation, to me."  
  
Ranma turned around quickly, to see why Nabiki suddenly jumped off the bed. He was then treated to the sight of the middle aged woman quickly rummaging through her drawers, "Ah, Nabiki?"  
  
"Still here, still here, still here..." Nabiki mumbled in mantra, as she continued to ransack her own underwear drawer. She then gulped, and hesitatingly looked into the drawer where she kept her sweats, and sighed in relief when she saw what she was looking for was still there. Her eyes lit up in slight panic again, as she suddenly dove for the underside of her bed, and pulled out what looked like a shoebox. Ranma watched, confused, as he heard her hands rummaging through what sounded like thin wrapping paper.  
  
Nabiki took a deep breath, satisfied that everything she was looking for was still in their place. "Good, Happosai hadn't been in my room, then."  
  
"Nope, I kinda told him it was probably off-limits for the time being, he understood I'm pretty sure." Ranma commented, deciding not to say anything about the 'wink-wink, nudge-nudge' gesture Happosai gave him.  
  
Nabiki trudged back to the bed, this time walking around to sit next to Ranma. He shifted in slight nervousness, before relaxing at the consoling smile Nabiki offered. "Thanks for bringing me in here, I guess things were a bit wild when I was out of it?"  
  
"You don't know the half of it. What's this about Shampoo wanting to marry me?"  
  
Nabiki focused onto her lap, and sighed once again, "Something about her 'undending devotion', I think. She did that in front of her Great Grandmother, so I think she has something to do with Shampoo's sudden change of heart towards you."  
  
Nabiki looked sternly at Ranma, "Now, Ranma, I'm not going to tell you what you should do, and ultimately this is all... this is going to be your decision."  
  
"But we barely put up with each other, so it's not like you have anything to worry about," Ranma replied, understanding what Nabiki was alluding to, "I'm not gonna give you up for Shampoo because she threw herself at me."  
  
Nabiki gave him a sad smile, "Thanks Ranma, I appreciate that. But, I just wanted to make sure you understand that... that if you..." Nabiki took a deep breath, before continuing, "If the two of you do start, well, start appreciating each other, don't feel like you're under any pressure or obligation towards me. As happy as I am with you, I'd be a lot happier if you find what really makes *you* happy."  
  
Ranma scrunched his face slightly, before turning away, and folding his arms into his lap, "Nabiki, I can't say that I got a lot of happiness in life. Pop did the best he could, under the circumstances and being the type of guy he is, but moving around all the time, never setting down roots, and only having a few friends to speak of, I can't say I'm the best guy around to assume his own happiness."  
  
Ranma timidly reached over, and hesitatingly put his hand on the small of Nabiki's back, "But, ya gotta know, that I don't think I've been happier than I have being right here."  
  
"Sure, Ranma, I understand that, but things change."  
  
"Damn it, Nabiki, all you ever do is doubt. Can't you show a little optimism?" Ranma enquired, growing fustrated.  
  
Nabiki fought the urge to simply lean into the pigtailed boy for comfort, "I'm not trying to sabotage us, but you just got to realize there's too much going against us for ever of us to realistically think this can go anywhere."  
  
"Yeah, well even if the odds are stacked against us, I ain't giving up without at least try'n. You gonna work with me on this, Nabiki?"  
  
Nabiki chuckled, before standing up from the bed, "Ranma, I can't promise I would fight as hard as you, but I'm not going to give up that easily. I promise you that."  
  
"Good, so I ain't gonna hear any more about me and some other girl?" Ranma enquired, internally sighing in relief. This was the second time the conversation had come up in one form or another, and it wasn't getting any easier to deal with. He well knew Nabiki liked him a lot, but she was pretty adimant that he was going to leave her eventually.  
  
Nabiki chuckled, "You know, Ranma? Your speech gets rougher whenever you get emotional."  
  
"I ain't getting emotional! I'm just..." Ranma paused, but decided it was too late to correct himself, "I'm just... aw, forget it. I just stayed to make sure you were okay." Ranma got off the bed, and began to approach the door, "I gotta get to bed, myself. Still got school tomorrow." Ranma walked to the door, opened it, and stepped out.   
  
"Ranma,"  
  
The pigtailed boy paused, but didn't turn around. It was still obvious from the way he hung frozen in step that he was paying rapt attention.  
  
"I could..."  
  
After an extensive pause, Ranma urged her to continue, "Yeah?" He heard the woman give a deep exhalation.  
  
"Good night, Ranma, and thank you... again."  
  
It was a few more moments before Ranma spoke, "You're welcome." Ranma closed the door behind him, and Nabiki listened to his retreating footsteps.   
  
"I could use your company, tonight," Nabiki finished,damning herself for her hesitation, before putting her hands on her hips, and looking to her nightclothes laid out earlier by herself.  
  
It looked like she only put off her problems. Happosai would no doubt be returning with a large sackful of stolen unmentionables, which she sincerely didn't want to deal with, and Cologne still had a few details to clear up with her. In any case, it didn't help to worry about them now.  
  
________________  
  
"Morning, Happosai," Nabiki greeted, somewhat suprised to find the old letch up at this time of the morning.  
  
"Hey! G'morning to you too, Nabiki!" Happosai cheerfully greeted, chipper for the wee hours of the morning, "Say, whatever happened to you calling me 'Granpa' all the time?"  
  
"It happened to have gotten lost sometime when I turned... twenty five I think," Nabiki replied, wryly, as she poured her ritual cup of coffee, made herself a dish of the breakfast Ranma had prepared, and sat down at the dining room table across from the old man.  
  
"Ha! You tell'n me you've gotten older? Don't look a day over twenty, sweetheart!"  
  
Nabiki had to smile; there were few things that managed to balance ot Happosai's annoyances. "And you still haven't lost your touch with flattery, I see."  
  
"Feh, at my age, you try to maintain as much 'touching' as possible!"  
  
Those few things just BARELY managed to balance out the old man's less endearing vices, "Touch me, and I let Kasumi handle you."  
  
Happosai visibly baulked at that, before his eyes began to water, "Y... you wouldn't be that cruel to an old man, would you?"  
  
Nabiki's smile turned into a smirk. Their father may have made attempts on Happosai's life, but it was Kasumi that came the closest... consistantly. Nabiki nor Akane themselves were willing to take direct action against the old man, since both felt more obliged than their father to the Grandmaster of their school. Kasumi, on the other hand, didn't avidly practice the art for more than health benefits, and felt no such respect to honor the old pervert. Of course, Nabiki was fairly sure that if Happosai dared lay a hand on her baby sister, Akane would be looking for another School to join, and they would be mouning (or celebrating) the death of their master. It was also positive that Happosai knew this, too.  
  
"That depends on how well you behave," Nabiki quipped, nonchilantly, before favoring the old man with a gracious smile, "Granpa."  
  
Happosai gave a genuine smile, "Heh, can't tell you how much I missed you and your sisters."  
  
"It's not like there aren't plenty of other 'pretty ladies' the world over," Nabiki commented, before sipping on her coffee.  
  
"Heh, but you girls are different, you're family!"  
  
"You got a weird way of treating 'family'," Nabiki retorted, almost idly, "Some would say 'incestuously'." Nabiki took a bite of her breakfast, and nodded; Ranma had definitely gotten better. More than likely for her benefit alone. "And what about father? Isn't he family, too?"  
  
"Feh, Soun could rot, for all I care!" Happosai retorted, before digging into the remainder of his own breakfast. "But you three, even Kasumi whenever she wasn't on the warpath, you girls treated me with respect and kindness. That's all an old man could ask for! Well, that and an abudance of pretty ladies and lacy beauties!"  
  
Nabiki frowned at the reminder, "Ranma told me you went out last night."  
  
"So he did, did he?" Happosai replied, after licking his plate clean, "You know? The boy ain't half bad a cook! And it's nice to see that you're a hit with the youngsters! How long have the two of you been shacking up?"  
  
Nabiki closed her eyes, but decided to go ahead with the sudden conversation change Happosai instated, "We're not shacking up... well... I guess technically we are, but not in the perverted manner you're thinking of, Happosai."  
  
"Hey! I was just starting to get used to 'Granpa'!"  
  
"I only called you that once so far," Nabiki replied drolly.  
  
"Heh, I'm already missing it, though. So that's Genma's boy? Surprised that lazy fool managed to get any woman! Ranma obviously gets his looks from his mother's side of the family!"  
  
Nabiki had to chuckle at that, "Among other things, a few less than flattering."  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh, Good morning, Ranma!" Nabiki greeted, already feeling like it's a good day.  
  
"Morn'n," Ranma replied, running his fingers through his still damp hair, and gave a nod of greeting to Happosai, "You guys talk'n about me?"  
  
"Yes, Nabiki was just telling me how much she appreaciates you young men in bed! Glad you can fill her appetite!"  
  
"GRANPA!" Nabiki shouted, scandalized.  
  
"Ah..." was all Ranma could say, before blushing, "We ain't doing anything!"  
  
Happosai guffawed, "You two sure of that? I haven't even seen fruits redder than the pair of you! Anyways, tell Granpa how the two of you got together in the first place!"  
  
"We're not together," Nabiki said factually, with her best poker face.  
  
Happosai didn't bother even looking in her direction, as he observed Ranma's hurt expression, "That isn't what the boy's telling me!"  
  
"Ranma, what did you say to him?" Nabiki demanded, already understanding the whole bluff was over before it started.  
  
"Nothing, at least in words. The boy cares about ya, and it doesn't take a genius to see how much."  
  
"I'm gonna go out and practice some more before I head to school," Ranma quickly interjected, abandoning Nabiki in an embarrasing conversation.  
  
The middle aged woman wasn't about to let him leave her high and dry, "Wait, Ranma, gimme a sec and I'll join you!" With that, Nabiki was up and rushing to her bedroom for some workout clothes. Happosai was left at the table by himself, looking at both retreating people.  
  
"Heh, sounds like this is gonna be an interesting story they have to tell me," the old man mumbled to himself, before pulling out his pipe, lighting it, and taking a puff.  
  
________________  
  
Happosai hopped onto the patio table, and sat down in lotus position to observe the two students of his school. Ranma had already began into a form Happosai had taken from one of the Tibeten internal Kungfu forms, meant for building internal chi. Nabiki walked to stand next to Ranma, offering him a smile, before starting the same form from the beginning.  
  
He could see Nabiki's chi currently dwarfed Ranma, which meant she had indeed kept up with her training, which made him feel more than a little proud. Ranma's wasn't anything to scoff at, though, telling Happosai that Genma at least was doing his job with the boy. Too bad he already promised Akane as his heir, the kid definitely had promise, and promise to spare. But even at nonstop training, Ranma had a ways to go.  
  
"Say, Ranma, Nabiki, why don't the two of you spar a bit? Curious to see how the two of you are," Happosai requested, as he tapped his pipe on his knee.  
  
The two stopped, and looked at each other nervously. "I don't really practice for combat much anymore, master." Nabiki stated, chagrinned. She could handle herself pretty easily, but doubted she was in Ranma's league in true physical ability.  
  
"Ah... I don't... hit girls," Ranma replied, lamely. Nabiki gave him a look, slightly put off by the comment, but let it go.  
  
"Then what happened with Shampoo?" Happosai asked, innocently, "She hit herself and get delusions?"  
  
"Uh, that was different," Ranma argued, "We were both girls at the ti-"  
  
"Shouldn't have said that while he was standing by the waterhose," Nabiki commented, barely managing to jump away from the splashoff.  
  
Ranma stared down at herself, unamused, "Great, now I gotta go change..."  
  
"Not yet, you don't! The two of you, face off!"  
  
That time, Happosai gave a demand, one that neither student could deny. Hesitatingly, they both turned, and bowed to one another. Ranma stood almost upright, with her left foot holding almost all her weight with her hands behind her back.  
  
Nabiki held her arms to the side with her fingers tussled like a crane's feathers, as she rested her weight on her own left leg, as her right was extended before her with the toe touching the ground lightly. For several moments, neither dared to move, and not because of wariness.  
  
Ranma had a deep, intent frown on her face and concern in her eyes, while Nabiki stared back, obviously troubled. "Comon, quit stall'n!"  
  
Happosai wasn't going to simply let this go. With a deep breath, Nabiki decided to make the first move. She stepped in close, and shot her palm forward to Ranma's chest. The pigtailed girl didn't even bother to move until the last second, when she simply leaned out of the way. Instead of retracting her arm, Nabiki swiped the butt of her palm towards the side of Ranma's head, forcing the girl to then twist out of harm.  
  
The second strike was only meant to distract, as Nabiki locked her shin against Ranma's, and force the younger's leg straight by leaning into it. Instead, Ranma dropped back, following the momentum of Nabiki's leg grapple, and kept her leg straight while she was crouched on her other leg.  
  
Nabiki stumbled, as her leg found no perch, allowing Ranma to use her extended leg to swipe Nabiki's base foot from under her. Before she could hit the ground, Ranma had her in her arms.  
  
Happosai was far from impressed, "Bah! If the two of you aren't even going to bother, why are you even practicing the art?" With a disgusted frown, the old martial arts master hopped from the table, "I'm heading over to the dojo to pick up the rest of my stuff. We'll talk about the two of you and your performances later."  
  
Happosai didn't even bother to look back, as he took off to the rooftops. Nabiki and Ranma remained staring at his departure until he was long gone, before Ranma assisted Nabiki to standing.  
  
"Th-thanks," Nabiki mumbled, before heading back into the house. Ranma stared back where Happosai left, and back to Nabiki, before sighing.  
  
________________  
  
Nabiki strolled to the doors of the Cat Cafe, and halted for a moment. She steeled herself for what she suspected was to come, before hesitatingly bringing her hand up to open the door. At the current time of day, there would be little, if any patrons in the restaurant, which was what the middle-aged woman was hoping for. As she entered, it came as equal surprise to find Cologne sitting at one of the tables, smoking a pipe and reaching a Chinese paper, appearing to currently be the sole occupant of the restaurant other than Nabiki.  
  
The old woman looked up in greeting, instead of giving the usual generic welcoming to the Cat Cafe, "Ah, Nabiki Tendou, I hadn't been expecting you today. I trust you're feeling better? You gave us all quite a scare yesterday."  
  
Cologne motioned the woman to the seat across from her, signalling to Nabiki that the old woman well knew she wasn't there for the fine quizine. The middle aged woman nodded, "Thanks for your concern, it's just that I had more than a few.... surprises that day."  
  
Cologne nodded, as she continued to read her paper, "Yes, I believe that chauvenistic idiot of a decrepid geriatric lout had arrived that day. My condolences."  
  
Nabiki had to chuckle at the old woman's opinion of Happosai, "He isn't *all* that bad, as long as you remain in his good graces."  
  
"Well, being *mostly* that bad is enough to warrent remaining out of his good graces," Cologne commented, flatly, before folding her paper up, and favoring Nabiki with a pleasant smile, "I believe you've probably come to enquire as to the events between my Great Granddaughter and your houseguest, Ranma?"  
  
Quick to the chase, "Yes, forgive me if I'm in error, but I believe Shampoo proposed to Ranma?"  
  
"Indeed, you are in error," Cologne stated. But before Nabiki could sigh in relief, she continued, "She informed Ranma that they were already married."  
  
"E... excuse me?" Nabiki sputtered, before fixing her expression into a flat look.  
  
"Oh, my, it's been a while since my Grandson departed, I wonder what is taking him so long?"  
  
Nabiki shrugged, a bit confused as to what brought that up.  
  
"I apologise if this seems a bit peculiar to you," Cologne began, "This is one of the laws of our people. I believe you are aware of the situation that had occured between Shampoo and Ranma back in our home village?" Nabiki nodded, and urged the old woman to continue. "It was by mistake that Shampoo had given her the kiss of death. Had Ranma revealed his true gender, we could have clarified things, and avoided a great deal of incident."  
  
"You mean her chasing him halfway around the world to kill him?" Nabiki enquired, before mentally chiding herself for the poke.  
  
"Yes, that would be the one," Cologne responded with a mirthful cackle. "As it was, I thank you for your intervention, preventing Shampoo from making a grievous error. Since Ranma is truthfully male, she was required to give him the kiss of marraige. Fortunately, no harm has been done due to her wrecklessness."  
  
"I was informed by your Great Granddaughter that the kiss of death was still valid, since Ranma was still a girl at the time. Actually being a guy had no bearing on that," Nabiki countered, barely able to keep the hostility out of her voice.  
  
"I am gravely sorry for how you were mislead," Cologne replied, seeming deeply chagrinned, "I've attempted to raise her with a just mind, though she is still greatly prone to imbellishing the facts. It appears that my Great Granddaughter was in error. Once again I apologise, this time for the confusion," the Amazon matriarch shook her head apparently at her heir's actions.  
  
"And if Ranma opposes this marraige? If I recall, Shampoo herself wasn't all too enthuesiastic about a relationship with Ranma, either."  
  
"Ah, yes, as children tend to be these days, Shampoo remains defiant against regulations and rules," Cologne said, tiredly, "In time, she will accept her husband, as I'm sure Ranma would accept her. He is a healthy young boy, and I'm positive you would agree that my Great Granddaughter would be quite a catch?"  
  
"Shampoo is charming," Nabiki replied, waiving the fact off with her hand flippantly, "but the decision is still Ranma's. Also, you'ld have to take into account Ranma's mother."  
  
Cologne tilted her head, curious, "Oh? And about son-in-law's mother?"  
  
Nabiki gritted her teeth, both at the 'son-in-law', and having to talk about Nodoka, "She's what you would find as a traditional type in this country. I doubt she would take too well to her son marrying a foreigner." Nabiki was pretty much positive that Nodoka would intervine on this. She could recall a couple of moments the woman had considered that Shampoo would make a fine 'concubine'.  
  
"Hmmm," Cologne seemed to muse over this point. "Yes, it's saddening to see such prejudice. I believe, given the circumstances, she may find herself not entirely objective to the proposition."  
  
"That's a pretty lofty assumption you're making," Nabiki commented, "I somehow don't think she'll be as open to the idea as you're suspecting."  
  
"Oh, forgive my manners! Would you like some tea?" Cologne suddenly enquired, as she gestured to the pot of tea she had on the table with a single cup for herself, "I could go get you a cup, it wouldn't take me long."  
  
"Thank you, but no," Nabiki graciously replied, finding some of her hostility vanishing after the gesture, yet becoming more irritated by the constant distration from the main topic..  
  
"I understand," Cologne replied, continuing with the previous conversation, "after all, you would know the woman better than me. Perhaps you could put in the good word for my Great Granddaughter? I'm sure she would take it into consideration if it was proposed to her by a family friend."  
  
"Why you audatious old..." Nabiki thought to herself, before saying out loud, "I'll... give her my opinion on the matter." Nabiki checked her watch, "I'm afraid I have to make my leave. I still have another apointment to make in a few short minutes. Sorry for cutting this visit short."  
  
"Oh, that's quite alright," Cologne responded with a gracious nod, "At least I thank you for keeping an old woman company."  
  
Nabiki nodded, and without another word, left the Cat Cafe. The old woman was prepared for her, that was for sure. She avoided any words that would associate her with Ranma romantically, in an attempt to feign obliviousness to their relationship. Nabiki was more than sure Shampoo had already informed the matriarch of the situation. Also, at any time it seemed Nabiki was close to reaching hostile, the old woman suddenly derailed the conversation, taking the heat off the topic.  
  
Nabiki contemplated the conversation in her head, almost failing to avoid the bags of groceries she nearly collided with. Fortunately, she wasn't without some martial ability, as she swerved and spun, just in time to pull out of the path of the hapless person juggling full arms of supplies.  
  
"Oh? Forgive me, I should be more careful, and should know much better than this."  
  
Nabiki reached over to help the man steady his groceries, even if it appeared he had them under control, "No, I wasn't paying attention. I should be the one apologising." Nabiki took a deep breath to calm herself; this incident would not have come close to occuring if she hadn't let the old woman get under her skin.  
  
"Hmm? I believe I am familiar with you..." the man set one of his bags carefully onto the ground to reveal his own handsome face, "You are the Nabiki Tendou, am I correct? My daughter is to be staying within your home?"  
  
Nabiki shook herself out of her subtle appraisal, without his dark wire rim glasses and skull cap, he was a great deal more attractive than she had realized before, "Oh? So you're Mr... um... Xian?" Nabiki used the western universal greeting of a handshake, "Yes, I saw you at the Cat Cafe for the little time you were out of the kitchen. I never got the opportunity to congradulate you on your exellent culinary skills."  
  
"Ah, my thanks for your gracious compliment. I have humbly studied throughout the world, much to my Grandmother's chagrin." He paused in thought, "Of course, I would suppose that is why she steadfastly requested my presence here."  
  
"I guess Cologne was footing the bill for you're little globe hop?" Nabiki enquired, falling into an old habit of guaging how much people were worth.  
  
Mr. Xian chuckled, "It was not that, being what upset my Grandmother, but that I chose not to fully embrace a path of martial arts. If I was to have, I would be her heir. As it is, my daughter had come to gain that honor."  
  
"I see," Nabiki replied. What she also saw was even if the man didn't zealously follow the art, he did at least keep himself in shape, "Anyways, I apologise for almost running into you, and holding you up."  
  
"It was no bother. A respite with a lovely lady is never a hinderance."  
  
Nabiki smiled slightly at the compliment, "How flattering of you." The man shrugged, as if his comment were the most obvious thing that could be said, yet needed to be stated for intellectual purposes. Nabiki snorted softly, "Well, I guess I'll see you whenever I'm at the Cat Cafe."  
  
"Then I will await your presence until then. When we meet next time, Nabiki Tendou."  
  
Nabiki gave a slight bow, before heading past the man. Shampoo's father turned to watch her leave, before picking up his second bag of quickly needed supplies, and headed towards the side entrance of the restuarant. Neither of them saw the old woman perched on the roof, holding a cup of tea in one hand, while using the other hand to hold her pipe.  
  
"Well, even if I had planned that, it could not have made for a better introduction," Cologne said to herself, before sipping her tea.  
  
________________  
  
Nabiki picked up her cell phone, and hit the third speed dial. Just as she was pulling back onto the highway, the other end picked up.  
  
"[Hello, Tendou residence.]"  
  
"Hey sis," Nabiki greeted, imagining the cheerful butter-won't-melt expession her sister wore when she was being polite drop like a irritating habit.  
  
"[Nabiki, hello, any particular reason you're calling?]"  
  
"What? I can't be conversational every once in a while?" Nabiki equired, smirking.  
  
"[And exactly *how* often do you call, dear sister?]"  
  
Nabiki shrugged, even if it couldn't be seen on the other end, "I guess you got me there. I did call for a particular reason."  
  
"[And that is?]"  
  
Nabiki held for dramatic pause, "Happosai."  
  
Kasumi returned the pause, before replying, "[I'll go get his will, I think father kept it in his room. So he died in Jamaica, or was he killed?]"  
  
"None of us won the bet, Kasumi," Nabiki replied, chuckling, "He decided to cut the trip short, and return home. We should be expecting a refund soon."  
  
Once again, Kasumi took her time to respond,   
  
"[I DON'T WANT A REFUND, I WANT HIM GONE!!!]"  
  
"Deities, sis, calm down!" Nabiki commanded, having to pull the phone away from her ear, "I don't need you screaming at me while I'm driving!"  
  
"[Come over, now. We'll discuss this in person.]"  
  
"That's a bit out of my way, Kasumi," Nabiki dry-toned, "That's the reason I'm using this rather convenient device called a 'phone'."  
  
"[Cute, now come over so we can talk about what we're going to do about this. Besides, with your recent driving record, you should be putting that phone down and paying attention to the damn road.]"  
  
Nabiki grumbled at the snipe, but relented. It wasn't so much that Kasumi had even a tiny point, but that her sister was now agitated at the news that was just given. "Fine, I didn't have anything important to do, anyhow."  
  
"[Good, I'll wait, then.]" After the curt response, the line went dead at the other end.  
  
Nabiki sighed, and put up her own phone, "Gee, love you too, Sis."  
  
________________  
  
"Northern Siberia..."  
  
Nabiki rubbed her temples, realizing she should have seen this coming, "Kasumi, you're being irrational."  
  
"Look! There's an expedition through Antarctica! I'm sure he'll enjoy that!"  
  
Nabiki started to pick up the travel brochure with interest, before abruptly stopping herself, "Kasumi, no. Just live with it. He's back for the time being." Even if it was irritating her, Nabiki understood Kasumi's hysterics. She did go through the same process when the old letch announced his presence, exept hers didn't last nearly as long.  
  
Kasumi pressed her palms to her eyes, "Great, just wonderful." She looked up at Nabiki with a sharp glare, "Why couldn't you have told me this when I hadn't run out of cigerettes?"  
  
Nabiki shrugged, "You could have just asked me to pick you up a pack."  
  
Kasumi leaned back from the tea table, sighing heavily, "He's staying with you again?"  
  
Nabiki nodded, resignedly, "I have the big screen TV, remember?"  
  
Kasumi gave her younger sister a smirk, "Told you it was a bad investment."  
  
"Whatever. You know? When you said you wanted to talk about this, I presumed it wasn't to go over more plots to hoist Gramps off on another extended trip."  
  
"Sorry... sorry," Kasumi apologised, playing with her apron in place of keeping her hands busy, as the artificial security of a cigerette was absent from them. "I just wasn't... expecting this."  
  
"Neither was I, sis. We'll just have to live with it, I suppose." Nabiki replied, picking up her cup of tea, and sipping it. "Well, I would consider this a wasted trip, if it wasn't so humorous watching you freak out. But to add some validity to this social visit, anything else you have to talk about?"  
  
"What did Nodoka have to say about you offering to give Ranma back to her?" Kasumi enquired in an almost too entirely conversational tone.  
  
Nabiki paused with her cup to her mouth, and looked over the rim at her sister, before speaking, "I didn't make any offer." Granted, she *had*, but that was during different circumstances, and Kasumi didn't need to know that anyways.  
  
"Oh? How come?" Kasumi enquired, looking at her sister curiously.  
  
"Ranma's welcomed to stay as long as he likes. If he wants to go live with his mother again, he's welcomed to approach her on the subject," Nabiki replied diplomatically, although there was a bit of heat in her voice.  
  
"Well, I know you have no problems supporting yourself, Ranma, and Happosai, but do you really care to keep such unnecessary expences?"  
  
"Shampoo's staying, too," Nabiki commented, setting her cup down, and getting prepared for a conversation she knew one of them was going to regret later.  
  
"So you see, you have three guests... don't you only have two guest rooms?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure Happosai wouldn't mind staying with Shampoo," Nabiki commented with a straight face. Nabiki hid her own humor well, as she saw Kasumi's face twitch for a second. The comment wasn't meant for humor, but to put her sister off-balance, if only for an instant.  
  
"He'll probably just stay with Ranma. And if anything goes awry with that, he can sleep on the couch. As for Ranma himself, Nodoka's not exactly the wealthiest of women, though she does live comfortably. After what Daddy and Genma did, think of it as a debt of honor that I'm letting him stay with me for a while. On top of all that, it's just more convenient, since then he wouldn't have to change schools or anything. If it REALLY concerns you, I'll give him until the end of the school year, or until we track down Daddy and his little friend. Fair enough?"  
  
"I'm not thinking about what's 'fair' for me, Nabiki, but for you. I'm only concerned about your privacy," Kasumi replied, now that the ball was back on her side of the court. "We both know you're a rather private person, and having a young man around may pose more than a few problems."  
  
"No more than Happosai, and Ranma's would be less difficult to contend with," Nabiki counter-argued. Of course, if Ranma did pose those sort of problems, it wasn't like she would sway him from those urges... unless he began grabbing onto any available female or developed a taste for an abundance of female undergarments.  
  
"Nabiki, I'm just not sure you've thought this through fully," Kasumi began again, "I understand things seem harmless now, but sometimes they get out of hand."  
  
"Sorry, sis, but this conversation's not going anywhere," Nabiki stated with as much finality as possible, "I should probably head back to make sure Happosai's behaving himself. It was nice meeting with you, Kasumi."  
  
Kasumi had started to get up to walk her sister to the door, but from Nabiki's tone, it wouldn't be appreciated. For several long minutes, Kasumi considered where she went wrong in the conversation, long after Nabiki had left. Sighing in fustration, Kasumi stood up, and removed her apron, deciding she really needed a cigerette.  
  
She walked out to the dojo where her son was practicing, and drippinga lot more sweat than she usually saw him do," Kaoru, watch your little brother for me, I'm going out for a few minutes to pick up some... a few things."  
  
Kaoru paused his rigerous workout to respond, "Alright Mom."  
  
"Kaoru... you're practicing a lot harder than usual."  
  
Kaoru held stance, before starting up again, "If I want to be one of the best, I can't slack like I have been. I need to become much more serious."  
  
"Hmm, sounds a great deal like your grandfather talking," Kasumi commented, "Though he didn't always follow through." Kasumi turned to leave, "Well, it's nice to know that you're trying harder. I'll return in a bit."  
  
Kaoru didn't hear what his mother had said, as he was lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Just you wait, Ranma..."  
  
________________  
  
Nabiki was glad to have escaped before things got too heated. Kasumi was definitely pushing, but trying not to seem too obvious about it. Her eldest sister most assuradly had to be kept in the dark about what was going on between her and Ranma, because things would get realllly messy if she caught wind of it.  
  
Nabiki pulled into her driveway, happy to be home, and eager to see Ranma again. It wasn't any of Kasumi's business anyhow, if Kasumi really did care about this, she should have been happy for Nabiki to even have the prospect of a boyfriend.  
  
Okay, so Nabiki was attempting to rationalize things, but nonetheless she knew how she felt, she knew how Ranma felt, and that was all that really matted. Unfortnately, now that they were together, fate seemed very eager to bomb their chances to oblivion. Between Cologne and Kasumi, it hadn't been the best of days.  
  
Nabiki stepped in the door, and stopped abruptly, as she spied Happosai, sitting peacefully on a comatose Ranma in girl form, surrounded by some Nabiki's more favored lingerie.  
  
"Ah... Nabiki... welcome home!" Happosai replied with a somewhat nervous voice.  
  
Nabiki sighed in resignation. For some reason, she could see a whole slew of days like this in the future. 


	19. Chapter 18

'Older'  
  
Nabiki walked into her home without announcing her presence. With a smile, she saw Ranma sitting in front of the TV, waiting expectantly on the couch. After slipping off her shoes, she padded into the living room, coming up behind Ranma, and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck from behind, while leaning her chin onto the crown of his head, "What's this all about?"  
  
"Well, I kinda thought that, you know, you might wanna relax today. You've been staying a bit longer at work this whole week." Ranma replied with carefully hidden disappointment.  
  
Nabiki cooed silently, it sounded as if Ranma was pouting because she wasn't spending enough time with him. "Is Happosai around?" She asked, because whenever he was around, she and Ranma avoided any intimacy. Nabiki knew that Happosai was more than suspectant, and probably convinced himself that there was something happening between her and the young man, but they weren't going to confirm it for him.  
  
It wasn't as if Happosai would find it inappropriate, in fact, he would openly encourage it. It was just that he had more than a little tendicy to let secrets slip that had no bearing on him. Nabiki had managed to convince Ranma that they couldn't be too open about their relationship, and the pigtailed boy hesitatingly agreed.  
  
"Na, the old freak of nature's out somewhere. Where, I didn't care to ask."  
  
Nabiki smirked at Ranma open annoyance at the old man. Since she came home a couple of weeks ago to find Ranma the victim of one of Happosai's boisterous moods, the pigtailed boy and sometimes girl attempted to avoid the old martial artist. Shampoo had also done the same, ensuring that he wasn't anywhere in her vicinity at any time. If he was, she loudly proclaimed that she wouldn't be responcible for her actions, which was in part, true.  
  
Sorry, Ranma," Nabiki apologised for the implied neglect, bending down to kiss him on the cheek, before walking around the couch to sit next to him on his left, "I've had a lot to update for the last couple of weeks, so paperwork's been pretty thick. That was pretty thoughtful of you."  
  
"Yeah, well..." Ranma shrugged, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"What movie did you pick?"  
  
"Uh..." Ranma got up, and picked up the DVD jewel case from on top of the PS2. He walked back, and handed the case to Nabiki.  
  
"'Hero'?" Nabiki enquired, before flipping the case over to observe the vibrantly colored scenes from the movie. This wasn't one of her movies. In fact, if she recalled correctly, the movie wasn't even supposed to be out yet in Japanese theaters...  
  
"Yeah. Some guy at this one videostore suggested it, since I told him you were a big samurai movie buff. Said you'll probably like it."  
  
Nabiki looked the DVD over, finding the image of Jet Li as a stoic samurai a bit too far of a stretch. She clarified what the movie was about, reading the Cantonese on the back, and noticed one other thing. "Ranma, hate to break this to you, but this is region three, don't think it'll play in Playstation 2."  
  
"Wha? The guy said we could watch it, no problem! In fact he told me that without me asking!"  
  
Nabiki nodded, putting two and two together, "Ah, bootleg. I guess I won't ask you where you got this then, huh?"  
  
Ranma shifted his eyes to Nabiki, before sighing, and starting the movie. As it began, Nabiki laid down across Ranma's lap with her back against his stomach and her head resting on the arm rest. Unsure of what to do with his hands, Ranma leaned back, and rested his arms on top of the backrest. Groaning in slight irritation, Nabiki reached up, grabbed his left arm, and draped it over her ribs, before resting her own hand on top of his.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"Hmm?" the pigtailed boy replied, looking down at the woman in his arms with an innocent and oblivious curiosity.  
  
"I really do appreciate this, it has been pretty rough for the last week or so, but I didn't really think I let on."  
  
"I just felt like doing it, actually," Ranma replied, "I mean, sure we hang out and all when we both get home, but we never really do anything." Ranma looked up to the TV, where men in black robes were bringing out gold and treasures, while setting out a table for the protagonist to kneel at twenty paces before a man dressed in regal armor. "I just felt like... like doing something, well, more with you."  
  
"You just say the sweetest things without knowing it, you know that, Ranma?" Nabiki enquired, reaching her hand up to grab the back of Ranma's head, and pull him down to her. Ranma didn't resist, as she pulled him into a gentle kiss that lasted no more than a second.  
  
"HA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!!!"  
  
Both Ranma and Nabiki jolted. Unfortunately, in Nabiki's panic to get out of such a damning position, she collided her forehead with Ranma's chin. "Ouch!" Nabiki quipped, as she slumped back into Ranma's lap, resigned to having been caught already.  
  
Happosai dropped from the ceiling to land in front of the two, smiling victoriously at his discovery, "I knew you two were an item!"  
  
"Happosai, what are you doing here?" Nabiki asked, still covering her forehead with her eyes closed in pain.  
  
"I live here, don't I?" the old man returned, "Now don't change the subject! Now, Ranma my boy... have you boffed her, yet?"  
  
"No! And that's none of your business!" Ranma proclaimed, still slightly rubbing his jaw.  
  
"Bashful, isn't he?" Happosai cackled, "Glad to see you're taking my teachings to hear, Nabiki dear! The more teenage, the better, I say!"  
  
"Happosai, I have no intention of becoming a cradlerobber," Nabiki attempted to explain, as if to excuse the paing of guilt she still felt over the matter.  
  
"Sorry Nabiki, but it looks a bit too late for that," Happosai countered, pointing to Ranma arm wrapped protectively around her waist, "Come on, Nabiki! It's not like you're doing anything wrong! Now why were you going through so much trouble to hide this happy relationship from old Granpa?"  
  
"Because, Granpa, we wish to keep it a secret," Nabiki explained, emphesizing the fact as an utmost importance.  
  
"Eh, I can understand descretion. If that's all you wanted outta me, you just needed to ask!" Happosai turned to look behind him to see the TV screen displaying an intricate wire work fight scene, as the sounds of a sword and spear collided and intermingled with the skilled playing of a Chinese harp. "Hmm, looks like an interesting movie you have there... pause it for a sec, will ya?"  
  
Ranma complied, only because he was missing the movie, and not out of any respect for the old man. Happosai leapt onto the back of the couch, and sat down in lotus position. "Ahhh, it does an old man's heart proud to see two of his students sharing forbidden love."  
  
"Yeah, well according to our Pops', it wasn't anything that forbidden," Ranma repli Jerks arranged it for us, saying it was for the preservation of the school."  
  
Happosai blinked, "Those two idiots still dead set on that?"  
  
Both Ranma and Nabiki nodded. "Daddy and Genma even managed to come up with this hair brained scheme to leave me stuck with Ranma, that's why he had been staying with me." Nabiki glanced up at Ranma, who was looking down at her with a confused expression. Favoring him with a smile, she reached up, and patted him on the cheek, "At first, that was the reason he was staying with me." Ranma allowed a satisfied smile to cross his lips and color his eyes.  
  
Happosai's whole contenance changed at the information, "So, the two of you got together for the honor of the schools, is that it?"  
  
"More or less, yeah," Ranma answered; both him and Nabiki wondering where this was all leading to.  
  
"Hmm..." Happosai commented, leaping from the back of the couch, and beginning to head upstairs to his and Ranma's room. "I'm glad the two of you aren't being all that serious about this."  
  
"This... is something I would rather take my time about," Nabiki replied, before quickly adding for Ranma's benefit, "but I don't think either of us has any problems with it."  
  
"Well, I don't at least," Ranma thought to himself, sighing. Nabiki picked up on the sigh, but didn't enquire about it.  
  
"Because," Happosai continued, "I can't condone a marraige between you two."  
  
"WHAT?!?" both Ranma and Nabiki exclaimed at the same time. Nabiki had quickly leapt off of the couch and Ranma, right before Ranma quickly got up to follow. They both paused, and turned to look at each other with a curious expression, realizing the other was just as equally outraged at the potential for union. Nabiki quickly recovered, and stormed after Happosai, leaving Ranma standing there with an important question on his mind.  
  
___________________  
  
"Enough," the tall young man in a traditional kendo outfit commanded, as he brought his bokken from ready position. He stood poised and calm, as if he hadn't been in the midst of a rigerous hour long sparring session. As for the other guy...  
  
"I... I guess it's... it's time for a break..." Kaoru attempted to reply, though his wheezing kept getting in the way. Kuno nodded, understanding the gist of what was replied.  
  
"Very well, my noble colligue in the art. Allow us to retire to the baths, so that we may discuss your progress."  
  
"F-fine... just g-gimme a few m-minutes..."  
  
"I shall await you then." Kuno bowed, and left the school kendo hall. Finding the men's dressing rooms, he calmly shed his clothing, before entering a shower to wash down as several other students watched, confused as to how Kuno could maintain such composure after a heavy workout. It was the first time they had really seen him go at it in the longest time, as him and Kaoru were definitely approaching upper levels of their skill.  
  
"Man, Kuno doesn't even look like he's been doing anything, much less fighting like mad against Kaoru!"  
  
"I can't even remember a kendo match where Kuno had been forced to move that fast!"  
  
"Dang, I knew Kuno was like a god when it came to fencing, but... wow..."  
  
Not even acknowledging the admirable words his classmates whispered about him, the kendoist relaxed himself into large shallow bath, and stared forward, seeming to fall into profound contemplation.  
  
"Hey, Kuno! That was some match you just had with Kaoru. I gotta ask how much were you still holding back against him?"  
  
Kuno perhaps was lost in his thoughts, as he continued to stare ahead.  
  
"Kuno? Okay, I guess it probably was rude of me to ask. But still, you didn't even break a sweat out there!"  
  
Kuno still failed to respond.  
  
"Kuno? Hey... anyone home?" The boy waved his hand in front of the kendoist's face, gaining no response. "Well I'll be, he's out cold!"  
  
Still in the training hall, Kaoru remained kneeling, still fustrated with his performance. Kuno was probably the fastest fighter he knew of before Ranma, and he could tell that his training with the fencer was beginning to pay off. Unfortunately, the young Ono could still feel the blows sneaking through as if he were a seeve, and Kuno was a bucket of water. Not only that, it was all too rare when Kaoru managed to sneak a blow into Kuno's guard.  
  
"Darn, at this rate, I'll probably never catch up with Ranma!" Kaoru sincerely wished his Grandfather were there to give him a few pointers on speed training, but he unfortunately was neglected that. His own father was a great martial artist, but tended to go the route more of precision and subtleness of movement than speed He wasn't sure how much longer he had a chance to finally get by Ranma to get to Ranko. She was only an exchange student staying with Nabiki, which meant she wouldn't be around forever.  
  
With a resigned sigh, Kaoru decided that he would have to think more on it later. For the time being he had some sore, trembling muscles to sooth in some nice hot water.  
  
___________________  
  
"What do you mean you won't allow it?" Nabiki demanded, following Happosai into his and Ranma's room. Happosai stopped short, realizing he forgot something. Nabiki stopped suddenly too, seeing what Happosai had forgotten.  
  
"Hey, the old woman asked you a question, you little frea-" Ranma stopped, and blinked at the sight of his room, "Why in the hell is my room filled with panties?"  
  
"Ah... heh, I meant to put these away..." Happosai mumbled, before waddling up to the pile, and pulling out a couple of numbers, "Nabiki, here you go, Ranma. Picked these out just for the two of you!"  
  
Nabiki looked at the lingerie she was handed in distain, before tossing it back into the pile, "These belonged to another woman. No, thank you..."  
  
Both Happosai and Nabiki turned to Ranma, who was looking at the emerald green slip and panties Happosai handed to him in confusion. Nabiki rolled her eyes, snatched the ensamble from Ranma, and tossed it into the pile.  
  
"Ah... I didn't think you would look good in green, anyways," Ranma finally stated, giving a quick glance to Nabiki, before looking away with a blush.   
  
Nabiki turned away herself, pinching the bridge of her nose, while trying to hold back her laugh, "You're right, it would probably look best on someone with red hair..."  
  
"Oh," Ranma replied in a subdued tone, before catching on, "HEY! YOU LITTLE PERVERT!"  
  
"Anyways, what does it matter to you if we were to get married or not?" Nabiki enquired, bringing the conversation back on track. It wasn't like she actually had intentions of marrying Ranma, but she was rather irked that the old letch would even attempt to dictate over her free choice. Ranma was brought out of his growing anger, and turned to look at Nabiki with an unreadable expression.  
  
"Quite a bit, actually, Nabiki dear," Happosai replied, factually, "Could you bring that ironing board over here, please?"  
  
"What do you have to do with it in the first place?" Ranma followed up.  
  
Happosai produced an iron, and turned it on to allow it to warm up, "First of all, it's my school, Ranma m-boy. That makes it means it has a lot to do with me!"  
  
Nabiki blinked. It wasn't often that Happosai asserted his authority when it came to the school, but when he did it was best to pay attention. "Uh, Grandmaster Happosai, I sincerely don't see why you would be against this."  
  
The old man sighed, as if he were resigned to humoring children, "Nabiki dear, the problem is, even if I act like the fool on occasion, and have my indulgences, I take the Anything Goes School and its businesses *very* seriously." He picked up a pair of panties, laid them on the ironing board, and began to smooth the wrinkles from the cotton fabric, "Anything and anyone that has anything to do with *my* school, I would like to have it taken or them take it just as seriously."  
  
"Yeah, well it's hard to take a panty-thief too seriously," Ranma retorted, looking around the room in disgust.  
  
"Listen, you little punk! You need to show some respect to your elders!"  
  
"Ha! Respect you, you little freak! I-"  
  
Nabiki quickly cut Ranma off with a kiss, stunning him. "Down Ranma, we don't need this right now." More correctly, she didn't want to have to bother having to pay for having her walls repainted, dealing with obnoxious noises, or any other irritation Happosai would come up with for his 'revenge'.  
  
"Back to the subject. You two are students wishing to join branches of my school together, am I right?"  
  
"We're not getting married, Happosai," Nabiki responded, growing annoyed with the conversation that didn't seem to lead anywhere.  
  
Happosai shrugged, as he finished one pair of panties, folded it neatly, and began on another one, "Then why are we even discussing this?"  
  
"Because, *if* I wanted to marry Ranma, it would be my choice," Nabiki stated, firmly.  
  
"In other words, you are arguing because you want the option of a choice, not because you're serious about the young man?"  
  
"What? I... I..." Nabiki studdered, realizing she had been trapped, "It's me AND Ranma's choice! Not yours."  
  
"Guess again, cutie," Happosai replied. He looked at Nabiki and Ranma with a solumn expression, "First, you two wouldn't even show each other proper respect in front of your master when he requested to access your skills. That's not just disrespect for each other, that's disrespect for your master!"  
  
Nabiki looked at Ranma with a helpless expression, seeing that this conversation wasn't going where she expected it to. Ranma came to the save, or at least attempted to, "I ain't about to hit her! What would that prove?"  
  
"That you respect my abilities, Ranma," Nabiki answered, quietly, bowing her head and casting her eyes downward, as realization set in of why Happosai was upset with them earlier.  
  
"But I do, really! It just wouldn't be... well... right if I did!"  
  
"Bah! Soun and Nabiki's mother used to spar all the time, and they both were all too happy about it!" Happosai conter-argued, "Not only that, the two of you aren't even all that serious about each other in the first place! Any marraige between you two would be a complete sham! That is definitely something I won't allow to happen to my school!"  
  
"The little jerk's serious, isn't he?" Ranma whispered in shock.  
  
Nabiki sighed, understanding the futility of continuing this conversation, "Understood... master."  
  
Happosai's stern expression changed to one of cheerfulness, "Aw, cheer up, Nabiki dear! You know I never enjoyed seeing you girls upset! Let ol' Happi give you a hug!"  
  
Ranma managed to pluck him out of the air, before he reached Nabiki's chest. The ancient martial artist thrashed and complained, before Nabiki took the old man from Ranma. She set him in front of a window, and handed him a silk nightgown, to which Happosai cooed, and rubbed adoringly against his cheek. While he was distracted, Nabiki walked to the window, opened it up, returned to standing behind Happosai, and punted him through it.  
  
"I'LL LET THAT SLIDE BECAUSE YOU'RE UNDER DURESSSSSsssss*" Happosai shouted, as he soared over the cityscape.  
  
Nabiki closed the window, and breathed heavily with her hands on the pain and her shoulders slumped. Ranma came up behind her, and hesitated slightly, before putting his hand on her back in support, "Nabiki?"  
  
"He set himself up for that, you know? On purpose." Nabiki stated in as straight a tone as she could manage.  
  
"Set what up?"  
  
"He let you catch him out of the air. It was a subtle way for him to give us some privacy." Nabiki stood back up, and turned to Ranma, leaning her back against the window, "We are going to have to talk about this, Ranma."  
  
"Talk about what? I'm not comfortable with... with the idea of hitting you like that, so you can just forget about it!" Both of them stood there for several moments, before Ranma turned away, and stalked out of the room, kicking a pile of panties as he left. Nabiki sighed once more, and turned to look out where Happosai disappeared to.  
  
___________________  
  
"Welcome to..." Ukyo paused, as she saw who had just walked through the door. She took a second to recover herself, and continued her greeting, albeit at less of an entheusiastic tone, "Ucchans."  
  
"Hey, Ucchan!" Ranma greeted, walking casually up to the bar, "Man, you sure got this place together well."  
  
"Thanks," the young chef replied, "Though I'd been working on it for a while." Ukyo turned away, beginning the preparations for the okonomiyaki, "So, what's your order gonna be?"  
  
"Huh?" Ranma looked at Ukyo, as if she were suddenly speaking a different language.  
  
"Your order? What do you want for your okonomiyaki?" the girl reiterated with a much more terse tone.  
  
"Well, I... I kinda came to, you know, hang out, really," Ranma replied. Even if he definitely had the funds, he was still rather reluctant to spend it, a throwback to bad habits while on the road.  
  
Ukyo gave him an unreadable sideways glance, "I'm pretty busy, Ranma."  
  
Ranma looked around the restaurant, finding a few people inside other than him and Ukyo, and all of them already eating meals. Living with Nabiki and dealing with Shampoo had started gaining Ranma a bit of experience, and realized that Ukyo was trying to give him the cold shoulder.  
  
"Ah... then I'll have a pork okonomiyaki... please."  
  
Ukyo gave him a withering glance, before turning away, "Coming right up."  
  
"Um, Ukyo, are you mad at me for something?"  
  
The young chef paused, before sighing, and putting down her spatula and pitcher of batter, "Ranma, I've spent the last ten years of my life mad at you. I'm still mad at you, and the worst thing about it is I don't want to be mad at you."  
  
"But why? Whad'd I do to you? I mean I know it's been a long time since we last me-"  
  
"Ten years, Ranma, TEN years!" Ukyo interjected, "I gave up ten years of my life because you and your jackass of a father left me on the side of the road like garbage!"  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about you, sitting on top of my dad's cart... MY DOWARY, as your dad ran the two of you out of town like the couple of lowlife theives you are!"  
  
"I don't get it, what... wha... aw hell," that was the moment the word 'dowary' came into recognition, as well as the fact that Ukyo actually turned out to be a girl instead of a guy, multiplied by the consideration that his father was a greedy idiot. "Damn it, Pop!"  
  
"You know what it felt like to suddenly have your best friend run off like that? Ranma, I thought the WORLD about you!" Ukyo blinked, and backed away from Ranma, who was leaning back dangerously in his seat from how Ukyo had gotten in his face, "I lost my best friend in the worst way, Ranma, how can you understand that?"  
  
A tense quiet had grown between them. Ranma noticed that the last remaining customers were quietly leaving, apparently respecting their privacy. Ranma then looked back to the girl, and noticing how she was barely fighting a wave of tears.  
  
At that instant, Ranma knew exactly how Ukyo felt. It was true what he said to Nabiki, about Ukyo not being his best friend as she once was. Nonetheless, when Ranma realized how Ukyo truly felt about him, he realized he truly did lose his best friend from so long ago.  
  
In a somber tone, Ranma finally broke the peace, "Yeah... yeah, I kinda do understand that."  
  
Ukyo snorted, finding her anger easier to contend with than her misery, "Don't patronize me, you jackass. There's nothing you can say that will suddenly just put you in my good graces." Ukyo went back to preparing Ranma's meal, "Honestly, I don't know how to deal with you. I don't hate you because... because I guess I still do care about you... a little, and I promised Nabiki that I..."  
  
Ukyo presented Ranma with a tentative smile, as she added the basic toppings to Ranma's order, "Nevermind. Ranma, Don't get any ideas that we can go back to being pals like we were before, but I'm not going to let myself hold this grudge for the rest of my life."  
  
Ranma nodded, not sure what to say about it. He was afraid that Ukyo was about to tell him that it would be best if they never came across each other, and as difficult as it would be for him to accept that she didn't want him a part of his life, he would comply. After all, it wasn't as if he hadn't done it before.  
  
"Cheer up, Ranma," Ukyo commanded, interrupting Ranma's thoughts, "You're at least in the probation stage, and out of the 'death warrent' stage." Ukyo passed him the finished okonomiyaki, "You now have something to look forward to."  
  
Ranma gave a weak smile, before picking up his food, and taking a small bite out of it. He continued to look down at it for over a minute without eating anymore, until Ukyo noticed. "Ranma? Geez, you act like I just told you it's the end of the world or something!"  
  
Ranma sighed this time, and set the food back onto the plate, "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about... something else."  
  
"I'm all ears, sugar," Ukyo replied, wiping down the grill of any crumbs.  
  
"It's about Nabiki. She and I... well... we sorta... like each other... a... lot..."  
  
"Well, I guess your families were pretty close, so that isn't..." Ukyo suddenly shifted her eyes up to Ranma, "Define 'like'."  
  
"She's... I guess you would call my..." the pigtailed martial artist's voice dropped, "...girlfriend."  
  
"Oh..." Ukyo said simply in a way that didn't make it sound like a simple matter, "I... see..."  
  
"Yeah," Ranma replied, not really knowing what to add.  
  
"Well, I guess it isn't all that, well, unusual. I mean old guys get girls younger than them all the time," Ukyo commented, "Not that I can say I agree with that sort of thing."  
  
"Hey, it's not like Nabiki's a pervert or nutt'n, alright?"  
  
Ukyo favored Ranma with a dry stare, "That's something that's in the eye of the beholder, Ranma-hon. But I guess it isn't my business. After all, I spent almost two thirds of my life pretending to be a boy so I could get my revenge on you!"  
  
Ranma stared, before chuckling, "Heh, good one, Ukyo!"  
  
The young lady declined to comment, "Look, Ranma, it's really none of my business if you got the hots for older women... though that would explain why you left an adorable girl like me behind!" Ukyo fluttered her eyes teasingly.  
  
Ranma simply shrugged, "Well, I thought you were a guy."  
  
"I'm going to hit you, you know that?" Ukyo replied with a frown, "Anyways, I'm guessing woman problems."  
  
Ranma nodded, before taking a second bite of his okonomiyaki. "I, I don't know what she wants from me!"  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly an expert on these things, but a woman Ms. Tendou's age would probably only want one thing from a hot young stud like you, Ranma."  
  
"Wuzzat?" Ranma enquired, as his mouth was slightly filled with food.  
  
"I really don't believe you just asked me that," Ukyo replied in a bland tone.  
  
"Hey! I'm new at this relationship thing! Sorry!"  
  
"How about you explain to me what's going on, and I'll try my best to give you an honest answer."  
  
"Alright, I guess. You see, Nabiki keeps saying I don't actually love her, and I guess I gotta find a way to prove it... I guess."  
  
"Ranma, if you have to 'prove it' then she's probably right."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
Ukyo leaned against the counter, "Well, if you're in love, aren't the two of you supposed to just *know* it?"  
  
Ranma shrugged, "I dunno, I think I do know, though."  
  
"Well, I'm not an expert, so I'm at a loss with this."  
  
"Geez, things just seem so complicated. First Happosai decreeing we can't marry... not that we were really considering it... for real... plus Shampoo just kissing me out of the blue like she did... Just seems like trouble's trying to brew for me!"  
  
"Well, that's the same ol' Ranma I used to know," Ukyo commented with a chuckle, "Remember that card playing guy when we were younger?"  
  
Ranma thought about it for a while, "Uh, no?"  
  
The young chef internally sighed, deciding to dismiss the anecdote, "Just remember you used to always get into trouble when we were little kids."  
  
"Yeah, and things weren't nearly as complicated back then, either." Ranma shook his head, and stood up, "How much do I owe you?"  
  
Ukyo shook her head, "As long as you take the rest with you and finish it, it's on the house."  
  
"Alright! Thanks!" Ranma handed the plate to Ukyo, who wrapped the leftovers in food preparation paper.  
  
"Ranma, and if you really want to be friends, try stopping in more often than once a month," Ukyo requested with a wry grin.  
  
"Heh," Ranma replied, chagrinned, "I guess I should, huh?"  
  
"Take care, hon, and do the same for that old girl of yours, huh?" Ukyo winked at Ranma, though she already figured that the innuendo would be lost on him.  
  
"Ah, I will," Ranma replied, before giving Ukyo a larger smile, "You can count on it!"  
  
Ukyo waited until Ranma was gone to burst out laughing.  
  
___________________  
  
Nabiki chewed on the tip of the eraser of her pen, studying the paperwork before her. It wasn't as if there was a problem with what she was seeing on them, or that they were all that difficult to comprehend, it was that she remained a little more than slightly distracted.  
  
As bothersome as such a thing usually would be to her, Nabiki didn't mind much at all. She would get done with her work before the necessary time needed, so she wasn't hindered much by it, and what she had on her mind was something she needed to think a great deal about anyhow.  
  
She understood Happosai's reasoning, even if it were a moot issue. She sincerely doubted any chance of her and Ranma getting married, and Happosai seemed more than supportive of any potential relationship between her and the boy... exept a relationship in holy matrimony. Ranma seemed to be taking it a bit harder than she was, though, and that's what was concerning her the most.  
  
As much as she lo-... as much as she greatly cared for him, the middle aged woman attempted her best to curb any notions he had gotten into his head, problem was her influences weren't very productive. Regardless, she found it sweet that he was more than adimant at it being their choice, and theirs alone, and his sincere feelings for her were more than enough to keep her in bright spirits. Ranma would have been ideal husband material... if she were about fifteen years younger or him older.  
  
"It's nice to see the boss with a smile on her face, means less work handed down to us."  
  
Nabiki looked up, and favored the caucasian middle aged man with a sardonic smile, "Charles, and what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"  
  
"Oh, just bringing you some of the paperwork you had passed to me during your little haitus," the French native replied, strolling up to Nabiki's desk, and laying down a stack of reports.  
  
"It was hardly a vacation, I can assure you," Nabiki replied, "I just had to get some things situated. I hope it didn't inconvenience you too much."  
  
"Well, besides having to contend with my own clients, and your backlogged paperwork... I think I'm at least entitled to who the new man in your life is."  
  
Figured, Nabiki knew that Charles usually tended to put the files away himself, he was a gentleman that way. Much like Ranma, the foreign man would have made great husband material... if it weren't for the fact that he was gay. He wasn't open about it, nor did he act in any way expressive about his preference, but he wasn't in any way going to deny it, as one of the less tactful of Nabiki's women employees learned. Nonetheless, Nabiki supposed that it was what made the man so endearing. Beside Nabiki and Alem, Charles was one of the employees with the most clients under him.  
  
"What makes you think I'm seeing a guy?" Nabiki returned, setting her pen down.  
  
"Because I can smell him all over you," Charles said with a shrug.  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes, "Please, I would have showered thoroughly if that were the case."  
  
Charles chuckled, "Well, you also have that... that slightest coy smile, the one that you can only recieve when someone you greatly care for extracts it from you. That one you wish to be with."  
  
Charles, if you don't have any other work to do, I would greatly share what I have here on my desk," Nabiki warned. As sweet as the man was, she wasn't comfortable with him prying into her private life.  
  
"Ah, defensive!" Charles nearly chortled, "He must be something special to turn your eye."  
  
Nabiki knew that the further she tried to deny things, the more she would probably end up letting on. The Frenchman had a certain panache when it came to people; he was possibly the best Nabiki had known when it came to reading people. He knew all the correct questions to ask, and knew what to look out for for a responce, wether it was verbal or cue.  
  
Sighing, Nabiki decided it was best to maintain damage control, "Yes, I am seeing someone. His name is Saotome."  
  
The man frowned slightly, realizing that Nabiki was now going to be playing it even tighter against the vest. He only allowed his expression to falter for but less than a second, "That is splendid! Such a charming woman such as yourself shouldn't be without a signifigant other. Tell me, what does the boy do?"  
  
"W-what?" Nabiki studdered, caught unprepared for the way the question was phrased.  
  
"What does he do for a living?" Charles repeated, before his face grew into a smirk, "And how old is he?"  
  
Nabiki winced, just recalling how good Charles was at this sort of thing. He well knew Nabiki was an attentive person, and the question he asked was one she typically asked with talking with others about their new signifigant others. That would only have left a key word to have startled her. Charles probably wasn't even intending to guage her with the question, as it was how he usually spoke, it should be reiterated that he was exellent at reading people.  
  
"He's in school still," Nabiki replied, simply, before staring directly at the man, daring him to show any distain.  
  
"Ah, dating a college student? How daring of you!" Charles responded, sitting in the chair in front of Nabiki's desk, "So, I would sadly have to assume that this is but a small fling?"  
  
"With the age difference, I don't see how it could possibly become anything else," Nabiki answered, folding her hands over her desk. "I trust your comfortable?"  
  
"Oh, quite! I understand why our clients remain at ease when they sit down," Charles returned, smiling in a way that told Nabiki he knew the intent of her question. "Back to the subject at hand. How is it you came across this charming young man? Or did he come across you? It must be said that you are a radiant beauty even for those of your paramour's peer."  
  
"Why, thank you for the compliment," Nabiki replied, separating her paperstack "Anyhow, as pleasant as this conversation is, I have a great deal of work to do, and I believe you do too."  
  
"Oh, but I had already..." he paused, as he noticed Nabiki tapping her finger against the second stack she had made from her own, and looking at him expectantly. "Oh, I see."  
  
"You really are a gentleman, you know that, Charles?" Nabiki replied sweetly, handing him some of her work, "You offering to help out so I could leave that much earlier. My boyfriend will probably thank you for it, too."  
  
"Well, make sure you give the young man a sweet kiss on the cheek for me," Charles responded, a bit more subdued than he was before.  
  
Nabiki chuckled, "I doubt he would appreciate it if I did so. I just won't tell him it's from another guy."  
  
Charles smirked, before leaving Nabiki's office. The middle aged woman almost sighed in relief at his departure, but knew that it was only because the man cared for her that he was prying so deeply. Unfortunately, Nabiki wasn't quite ready to talk about her 'signifigant other' just yet.  
  
___________________  
  
"Yo, Happosai!" Ranma called out, as soon as he entered the house from when he returned from school.  
  
"Ah, Ranma m'boy, come and join me for some prime television entertainment!" Happosai greeted in return.  
  
Ranma stormed into the living room, intending to have words with Happosai on his decree, "Okay, you old freak, about you getting into me and Nabiki's business. This is-"  
  
Ranma stopped, and baulked at what was on the large TV.  
  
"Ahh, the beauty of high definition television, eh, Ranma?" Happosai commented, almost rapt with the images being displayed.  
  
Ranma shook out of his stupor, "Listen, you little letch, if me and Nabiki want to get married, that's *our* business, you got that?"  
  
"Sure, whatever.... oooh! Now that is an amazing outfit!"  
  
Against himself, Ranma looked back up at the television, and gulped down his shock, "Ah... what outfit?"  
  
Happosai picked up the remote that was sitting beside him, and hit the zoom feature on the PS2 DVD player, several times.  
  
"Uh... oh," Ranma replied, beginning to blush severely.  
  
"Now, how would you like to see Nabiki in something like that?" Happosai egged, enjoying the sudden discomfort Ranma was displaying. From the way Ranma was now beginning to shift, he was considering it, and that was the opening he needed.  
  
Before Ranma could respond, Happosai held several pictures up for Ranma's viewing pleasure. It was Nabiki, possibly a few years younger. From the amount of sand around the foldout lounge chair the woman was reclined in, she was at the beach.  
  
"Hot little thing, isn't she?"  
  
Ranma's left eye twitched, before he has to physically restrain himself from annialating Happosai from showing such defiling pictures of Nabiki. He remembered what the woman had told him about Happosai, that he lives to get a reaction out of others. It was best if Ranma learned to keep his cool.  
  
Ranma snatched the pictures from Happosai's grip, not even taking into account how easily he was able to do it, "Where'd you get those, you little pervert?"  
  
"The same place I got these," Happosai replied casually, as he whipped out a stack of pictures, presumably all of Nabiki. Ranma decided that Nabiki would appreciate him for just this once, ignoring her advice, and with a growl, dove at the ancient martial artist.  
  
Happosai cackled, glad for the workout Ranma was about to provide, and evading the conversational topic Ranma had intended to discuss. 


	20. Chapter 19

'Older'  
  
Nabiki rapped her fingertips together, as she considered what was on her mind. Granted, she had already taken a few days off, but they were hardly for what she would consider a vacation. And regardless of the front she had put on, she was having a great deal of stress to handle.  
  
The timing was impeccable, as if she did go, she wouldn't be going alone. Vacation time for Ranma was now rolling around, which left him with a couple of weeks free.  
  
The more she thought of it, the bigger the smile on her face grew without her realizing it. With her decision made, the middle aged woman paged her secretary. "Yuko, I know this is short notice, but could you schedule me off for the next couple of weeks?"  
  
"[Catching up on vacation time?]"  
  
Nabiki's smile was traded for her subtle smirk and sanguine expression, "Well, I have let it build up, haven't I?"  
  
"[Not that it matters, you ARE the boss, after all!]"  
  
"Yes, but the bosslady has to set a proper example, doesn't she?" Nabiki enquired with mirth equal to her secretary's.  
  
"[I'll have it taken care of. You just enjoy your time off... same with that boyfriend of yours.]"  
  
Nabiki's face broke, before she could replace it with a strained imitation of her previous expression, "And Yuko, would you mind sending Charles into my office, please? I would like to talk to him about respecting one's privacy... oh yes, and go ahead and inform him he'll SOLELY be handling my paperwork, since I 'trust' him so..."  
  
_________________  
  
Ranma looked at his alarm clock sitting on the floor of his and Happosai's room, realizing Nabiki should be back soon. He had a two week break from school next week, a full two weeks to do whatever he wanted. He considered some of the things he wanted to do, like head up north and possibly spend some of the break training... actually, that was about all he could come up with. He wasn't too sure on what Nabiki would say, since she still had to work. He figured that she would at least be willing to take a few days off to join him, then they would head back home. If they scheduled it sometime near the weekend, they would have a couple more days free.  
  
Adjusting himself in his lotus position, Ranma folded his arms over his chest, concentrating on keeping his nervousness at bay. He couldn't understand why he felt so antsy over simply asking Nabi... his *girlfriend* a question. As a couple, he knew they were supposed to do things together, so obviously Nabiki would be understanding, seeing as how she was his girlfriend and all, and be willing to take a few days off to... well... spend some time with him. It wasn't as if she was going to immidiately say 'no', and even if she did decline, it wouldn't hurt him to spend his vacation at home-... with Nabiki in her house.  
  
"Ranma, Demon pervert here?"  
  
Being broken from his reverie, Ranma answered, "Na, the old letch said something about visiting his old stomping grounds, I think Nerima."  
  
"Good," Shampoo replied. Ranma heard her footsteps ascend the stairs, before her head poked around the doorframe to his rooma few moments later.  
  
"Hey Shampoo," Ranma greeted, albeit a subdued and guarded manner. He wasn't sure how to handle the girl, as one minute she could be acting indifferent to him, the next she'll be outgoing and friendly, and the last minute she'll be all over him. It was getting fustrating trying to predict whatever mood she was in at any given moment, so Ranma just chose to watch out for her at any given moment, period. Nobodie's explained to him what 'Airen' meant, either.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Shampoo enquired, coming to sit next to him. Ranma shifted away from her only slightly, causing the young Amazon to sigh. She was being friendly, and he was acting as if she was going to bite his head off if he made any sudden movement. Well, it didn't help that she glomped him at any moment her Great Grandmother was present, but she expected him to see the pattern by now.  
  
"Ah, um... school vacation stuff," Ranma replied, trying to remain vague about his intentions.  
  
"So you are going with Nabiki somewhere nice?" Shampoo asked, keeping up the conversation.  
  
Ranma gave her a wary look, not sure how his 'second fiancee' was going to take his reply. "Well, yeah."  
  
"That is good!" Shampoo chirped, causing Ranma to jump at her bubbly attitude. The reaction subdued Shampoo, as she rolled her eyes, "Where are you to take Nabiki?"  
  
"I dunno, probably a short training trip or something. You've seen how her skills have probably suffered from lack of challenging training."  
  
"Nabiki may want to do something else," Shampoo suggested, internally groaning at Ranma's none-too-inventive vacation idea, "Women in city do not want to be out in the elements."  
  
"Oh," Ranma replied, finding his nervousness rebuilding, as whatever enthuesiasm he had was draining from him.  
  
The lavender haired girl noticed the change, and sighed, "Ranma, maybe Nabiki just be happy that she is with you? So it does not matter where you go?"  
  
Ranma looked at Shampoo again, this time with a twinge of hope, "You really think-"  
  
"I'm home!" Nabiki shouted from downstairs, interrupting the conversation between the two youths.  
  
Shampoo tilted her head towards the door, "You are to go ask now, yes?"  
  
Knowing the pressure was on him now, Ranma mutely nodded, stood up, and went to greet Nabiki.  
  
The older woman entered the living room, and looked up to see Ranma descending the stairs. Favoring him with a smile, Nabiki strode to the base of the stairs to meet him. "Hey, Ranma, I got some great news!" she told him, before giving him a light peck on the cheek.  
  
Ranma gently rubbed where Nabiki had kissed him, still having difficulty getting used to her displays of affection, as infrequent as they came, "What's up?"  
  
"Ranma, I know you have Spring vacation coming up, sooooooo.... how would you like to go somewhere for a couple of weeks?"  
  
Ranma blinked owlishly, "Uh...sounds great!"  
  
"It sounds like a too good... a very good idea!"  
  
Nabiki looked up, a bit startled to see Shampoo standing at the top of the stairs. She easily hid it, "Hello, Shampoo. You're Great Grandmother let you off for the day?"  
  
Shampoo nodded, "She also said paperwork for school is in now. I will go to school after break."  
  
"That's good to hear," Nabiki commented, though wondering how Cologne managed to get the confirmation when she was supposed to be the first to hear about it. Nabiki then realized how close she was standing to Ranma, and subtly tried to back away.  
  
Shampoo gave a coy smirk, "Already see everything, no use hiding Nabiki loves Ranma."  
  
Ranma blushed, as Nabiki groaned, and rolled her eyes to the heavens. "It isn't exactly what you would call love, Shampoo."  
  
"Whatever you call it, you are too happy to see Ranma, yes?"  
  
Knowing it was pointless to even attempt to downplay it, Nabiki gently grabbed Ranma's forearm, and gave him a warm smile, "Yeah, I'm happy to see him." Directing her full attention to Ranma, Nabiki continued their conversation, "So, you have anywhere in particular you want to go?"  
  
Ranma opened his mouth to answer, but the answer wasn't given by him.  
  
"The beach! THE BEACH!"  
  
Shampoo already had her sword drawn, as soon as she heard the voice of the perverted martial artist. It was the only weapon she was allowed to carry on her by her Great Grandmother to deal with the old pervert, as it was decided that it was the weapon that would do the least irrepairable damage.  
  
"Happosai," Nabiki sighed, already sensing things were about to go downhill.  
  
"Hey! I wanted to go train-" Ranma began, before the old letch landed on his shoulder.  
  
"Ah, the golden sands, the crystal blue waters, the scantly clad girls in their barely there navy blue two piece bikinis, lounging obliviously in the radiant sun as their tender, snow white flesh becomes an creamy caramel tone..."  
  
Whatever rebuke Ranma had got caught in his throught, as the description reminded him of a certain image he had managed to comfescate from Happosai.  
  
Nabiki mused at the suggestion. It had been a while since she had lay in the gorgeous sun. Unfortunately, it was the resident water-magnet and current boyfriend to consider. The middle aged woman leaned against the rail of the staircase towards Ranma, "Sounds like a good idea to me, Ranma-hon. You interested?"  
  
Ranma's eyes involintarily glance down. Nabiki's rather thin light lilac colored golfshirt was pushed to the limits of hiding her modesty, as the plain, possibly sapphire blue bra was forced to take up the rest of the shirt's weak efforts. Quickly glancing up, Ranma could only nod, finding his throught way too dry. He wasn't sure what Nabiki had asked him, but at the moment, he was inclined to agree with whatever she asked.  
  
Nabiki blinked, she had expected Ranma complaints about his curse, "Um, are you sure? I mean we *will* be next to a large body of water."  
  
"Ranma is sure," Shampoo answered for him, deciding going to the beach was infinitely better than Ranma's original idea.  
  
"Maybe you guys could let *Ranma* answer for himself?" Nabiki asked, becoming irritated by everyone speaking for him. Ranma was still trying to shake himself out of a hormone induced stupor... not something he was wholly accustomed to experiencing.  
  
"Ranma, as a healthy teenage boy, it is paramount we go to the beach!" Happosai commanded.  
  
"Wait a minute," Ranma found himself saying almost automatically, "What is this 'we'?"  
  
"Indeed, Leave the old goat at home. He would only get in the way of Shampoo and Ranma getting to know one another better!"  
  
Nabiki quickly whirled, having to forcably choke down a startled yelp, "Cologne! When... how...?"  
  
"AIREN!"  
  
"ACK!" Ranma cried out, as the young Amazon practically wrapped herself around him.  
  
Cologne, Nabiki, and Happosai all favored a smiling Shampoo with a hooded gaze, attempting to convey the universal thought of exactly who was she trying to kid, before the Amazon matriarch gave Nabiki a smile, "I apologise, you all seemed preoccupied, so I let myself in. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Sorry, you old hag! Family trip only! You and Shampoo will have to freeload off of someone else for a vacation!"  
  
"Exactly *who* said you were going, you little freak?" Ranma demanded, causing Happosai to stare at him with hurt filled eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't leave an old man at home, would you? I could fall and hurt myself!"  
  
"Ensure you do it the day they're gone, so they can be sure you starve to death before they return," Cologne commented, "Oh, and as to 'freeloading'..." Cologne handed Nabiki several large bills, "This is to pay for Shampoo and her husband's rent. I cannot continue to allow them to live off of your hospitality without something in return."  
  
Nabiki began to rub her temples; she distinctly remembered reminding herself about her stress levels skyrocketing, "Cologne, they're both guests, and it's Ranma's say if he accepts the marraige or not."  
  
"I AIN'T MARRIED TO SHAMP-ACK!"  
  
"Hee hee, did you say something, beloved?" Shampoo asked, as her arms constricted around Ranma, cutting off the function of his lungs.  
  
"Pish posh! Take the money and leave the old ghoul and her brat here!"  
  
"Yeah!" Ranma managed to finally say, enforcing his own strength against Shampoo's to get some breathing room. He was doing well to hide the strain from his voice, because the girl wasn't without her own power, that's for sure. "And let's add a geriatric pervert behind in the mix!"  
  
"You ingrate/jerk/impetuous boy!" Happosai, Shampoo, and Cologne exclaimed in unison, as they retracted a pipe, flat of a sword blade, and staff head from a dazed Ranma's skull respectively.  
  
Cologne gave her heir a withering glance, as Shampoo shrugged meekly, "He deserve it?"  
  
Nabiki quietly slipped away, going to get some asprin for Ranma... and herself.  
  
_________________  
  
Nabiki strode up to the front desk of the luxurious Kagoshima Tokyu Hotel. On such short notice, she managed the fortune of grabbing three rooms in the five star hotel during a prime vacation season in less than a couple of days, much less the ten required prior to check in. As she thanked the desk attendant and received the room card keys, she thought wryly how she hadn't lost her touch. Didn't even require any of her big favors to pull this one off.  
  
Unfortunately, she was only able to reserve three rooms, which left the difficult task of room assignment. Granted, it would not have been any sort of problem if the vacation remained exclusive to only two, as two rooms (though Nabiki amusadly considered one being enough) would have sufficed. Unfortunately, disbutes managed to make themselves known.  
  
Nabiki refused steadfastly Cologne's suggestion that Shampoo stay with Ranma, before both women, along with Shampoo herself, heatedly refused Happosai's suggestion. As Happosai bawled about not having a cute young girl to keep his old bones in spirits, Cologne shot down Shampoo's suggestion of Ranma staying with Happosai, as he usually did. It was then Ranma's refusal, much to Nabiki's well hidden disappointment, that he stay with the woman, as it was Happosai's suggestion, claiming that it wouldn't be right.  
  
After a trio of sighs and a quintuple eyerolls, Nabiki proposed Shampoo stay with her, Ranma recieve his own room, and Happosai stay with Cologne. Shampoo and Ranma had no problem with it, in fact, Ranma was relieved that he didn't have to bother with the old letch for two weeks. Cologne begrudgingly accepted the arrangements, and much more surprising, after a considerable thought, Happosai agreed.  
  
Nabiki sincerely wasn't expecting the old perv to go along with it, and even issued the last pairing more than half jokingly. She shrugged,deciding if he was willing to accept to accomidations, she wouldn't attempt to talk him out of it. She was sure Cologne would possibly be able tokeep the old pervert out of trouble for the most part, which would give her a good respite from time to time.  
  
Turning away from the desk, Nabiki found the rest of the group now entering, with Ranma carrying the majority of the luggage. "Honestly, Ranma, you don't have to let them take advantage of you like that," Nabiki commented, taking her own luggage which had luckily been place on the top of the mountain Ranma was carrying, managing to do so without dropping the two percariously balanced piles.  
  
The pigtailed boy only shrugged, "It's not like it's all that heavy, just think of it as training."  
  
"Well," Nabiki started, motioning for the other four to follow her, before she was intercepted by a bellhop with a luggage carraige, "You're not here for training. So lets see if we can keep everyone from bothering with anything exertive, alright? Shampoo, help Ranma with that,please." Shampoo ignored the whispered comment from her Great Grandmother, and complied with Nabiki's wish.  
  
Ranma's face scrunched up, as he handed one of the two piles he was carrying to the lavender haired amazon, "Uh... then what else am I supposed to do for the whole time?"  
  
Nabiki tilted her head in Ranma's direction, and was about to answer before Happosai interjected, "Ranma. m'boy, we're on an island full of pretty women bearing all the flesh possible without getting arrested-"  
  
"Happosai, you promised you would behave," Nabiki warned, cutting the old man off.  
  
Happosai shot back an incredulous stare at his gracious hostess, "Why, Nabiki dear! How could you think that I wouldn't be on my best behavior?!?"  
  
"Because we're on an island full of pretty women bearing all the flesh possible without getting arrested?" Nabiki countered with a hooded glance, "And I would also like it if you weren't to bring Ranma into your perversions."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll personally make sure the old freak stays in line," Ranma stated, solumnly and almost anxiously, after handing the bellhop the last piece of luggage, and cracking his knuckles anticipatingly.  
  
"No fighting, either, Ranma." Nabiki commanded, while hiding her endearment with a stern composure. Obviously Ranma was willing to sacrifice his own enjoyment so she wouldn't have to worry, although she also considered that Ranma just wanted an excuse to beat on the old man.  
  
The pigtailed boy groaned, before crossing his arms over his chest. "Just relax, Ranma," Nabiki consoled, as she followed the bellhop to the large elevator that would take them to their designated floor, "You're here to relax. If you really want to make me happy, try to enjoy yourself for a bit."  
  
"Indeed, Son-in-law," Cologne added, earninga surrupticious sideways glance from Nabiki, "Even the most staunchest martial artist understand the importance of respite. Shampoo would be more than willing to assist you in regards to that."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea, as long as it stays PG," Nabiki almost growled out, earning an ackward smile from Shampoo and a chuckle from Happosai. Ranma simply shrugged, deciding whatever was meant wasn't all that important.  
  
Cologne glanced cooly at Nabiki, "They're both young kids, let them to their own devices."  
  
It was subtle, very subtle, but Nabiki caught the emphesis on the word 'young'. Cologne of course was not a fool, so she could easily see that something was going on between her and Ranma. "I have no problem with their own devices, as long as said devices don't come in contact with one another."  
  
"They're a married couple in a paradise... well, as close as a paradise as you can get in this coun-"  
  
"Damn it, Cologne, they're not married!" Nabiki almost shouted, "I thought we agreed on this that Ranma was free to make his own choice. Don't presume it for him."  
  
"I don't recall to any such agreement,"Cologne commented, innocently, "Besides, what other choice does he have? I sincerely doubt there are many girls, even in lovely country that can compare with my Great Granddaughter. She is a prize beyond much comparison."  
  
"Eh, Shampoo's a cutie, I'll give you that, but I can find better," Happosai interjected, taking offense to his nationalistic pride. Why, the girls of Japan just radiated cuteness!  
  
"Guys, can you not talk like I'm not here?" Ranma voiced up, irritated at having no say in the conversation about his life.  
  
"I apologise, Son-in-law, but sincerely, are you with any other options?" Cologne enquired, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Ranma turned to look at Nabiki, who returned the look, staring at Ranma's expression. Closing her own eyes after they met his and read the silent plea in them, Nabiki turned to stare at Cologne, tilting her head slightly to the side, "I guess I'm the other candidate."  
  
Cologne, if anything, seemed more irritated than surprised at the middle aged woman's proclimation, "I see."  
  
"H-he's not your son?"  
  
All eyes turned to look at the bellhop, having totally forgotten he was there. At the intense stares, the young man decided it was best to make his escape, and as soon as the elevator opened, he darted out, mumbling back as to follow him to their room.  
  
Nabiki glanced tersely at Cologne, "We'll discuss this later, let's not spoil what moods we have to enjoy this trip."  
  
"Indeed, I hope you do not intend to let disappointment shadow your indulgence," Cologne replied, before both stepped from the elevator, to opposite sides of the hall, and followed the retreating bellboy.  
  
Ranma, Shampoo, and Happosai stood staring after the two. "Ah... this is going to be a problem, isn't it?" Ranma enquired, already knowing the answer.  
  
_________________  
  
Nabiki looked out the window of her room, as it overlooked the sparkling Kinko-wan Bay. Her intention was to enjoy the view it afforded her, but unfortunately her mind was elsewhere. She was berating herself for allowing Cologne to get under her skin like that, and then acting like some jealous teenager. It was painfully apparent that Shampoo was far from serious about Ranma, with her all too transparent act to appease her Great Grandmother, but it was more than a little upsetting to see her hanging all over Ranma in any instant.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Managing to reign in her irritation, Nabiki sighed, and turned to Shampoo, deciding to speak her language, "{I'm fine, Xian Pu, it's just that I wasn't ready to butt heads with your elder. I was caught off-guard.}"  
  
"{I understand. As much as I revere Elder Cologne, she tends not to see beyond her own interests at times. Do not take it as direct will to conflict with you, it is that she only wishes the best for those involved.}"  
  
"{And how is it best to force you into a relationship you obviously don't want, while trying to edge me out of the equation, and leaving Ranma with no say in who he's supposed to love?}" Nabiki enquired sharply, not seeing the logic in Shampoo's reply.  
  
"{She knows I tend to be a bit... selective when it comes to romantic interests,}" Shampoo stated with a sigh, "{She probably believes that because of this I would never make a choice. We both have to admit that Ranma is a fine specimen for the opposing sex... but his and my personalities tend to conflict. She probably believes the same thing about Ranma, considering his lack of acknowledgement to any sexual interest.}" Shampoo sat on the bed that was for her in the room, "{As for you, she probably rationalizes herself with how your society works with such relationships. In the far reach of things, she probably believes that prying you from Ranma would be for your own good.}"  
  
"That's some piece of work, that Great Grandmother of yours," Nabiki sighed, switching back to her native language.  
  
"She is, and she not ever disbute you on that claim," Shampoo stated, almost smiling.  
  
"Well, i think I'm going to go take a shower, before we all decide on what to do first," Nabiki stated, changing the subject.  
  
Shampoo did smile this time, "You want to look presen-pres-... good for Ranma?"  
  
Nabiki returned the smile, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."  
  
Shampoo paused in thought, before replying, "Perhaps you hurry up with shower, yes? I do not mind looking good for Ranma, too." Shampoo's smile wilted under Nabiki's unamused glare, "Is kidding! Is kidding!"  
  
_________________  
  
Nabiki and Shampoo stepped from their shared room, before Nabiki headed over to Ranma's room, and knocked on the door, "Hey Ranma, we're going to go get some dinner. You ready in there?"  
  
The pigtailed boy opened the door, and poked his head out, "Great! I'm starv'n here! Jus' lemme get some clothes on, just got outta the shower."  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow, "Shower? Didn't think you would bother with one until you were going to turn in."  
  
"Ah," Ranma started, "I felt kinda gamey since the plane ride, alright?"  
  
"Alright, alright, no need to get defensive, Ranma-hon," Nabiki commented, "Mind if we come in while you get dressed?"  
  
Ranma's eyes went blank at the question, "Wuzzat?"  
  
After giving a coy smirk towards Shampoo, Nabiki turned back to Ranma, "Well, you're not going to let a couple of lovely ladies just sit outside your door, waiting for their handsome young date for the evening to finish getting ready, are you?"  
  
"Aiyah," Shampoo started in, switching to her old pidgin speech pattern, "Is too, too cold out in hall. Ranma allow Nabiki and Shampoo stay in room," Shampoo then fluttered her eyes, "Maybe we keep each other warm, yes?"  
  
"..."  
  
"How wonderful for you to say such a thing," Nabiki commented jovially yet sarcastically towards Ranma's speechlessness.  
  
Ranma forcably managed to calm himself down to mere panic levels, "Ah... holdonasecandI'llbeready!" With that, he shut the door quickly. Shampoo and Nabiki giggled to themselves at Ranma's agitation, finding the flustered pigtailed boy all too adorable for words. As humorous as it was, the older of the two felt a slight disappointment and dejection on not having the offer taken up. She was going to let Ranma dictate the pace of their relationship, but she wouldn't have minded a free show.  
  
Ranma was stepping out of his room less than a minute later, this time leaving the girls speechless. For several moments, they almost didn't recognize him, and if not for the way he nervously shifted under their quiet scruteny, they would have knocked on the door again, and asked Ranma to hurry up so they could go to dinner.  
  
Nabiki admired Ranma's dress tastes, being the first time he had really shown any other than his usual attire. The midnight violet hensly shirt held a single design of a Japanese style dragon embroidered in subdued gold that wound from the right bottom of the shirt, around the back, and ended with the head peaking over Ranma's shoulder. The matching violet buttons were outlined in gold, with the collar button just slightly larger than the others and convex instead of concave. He wore black pants of his usual attire, with his standard black slippers. It was apparent he had only thought to buy the shirt, but it still worked extremely well with the ensemble.  
  
"Ah... do I look okay?" Ranma managed to finally ask, as he smoothed back the hair he had rapidly combed.  
  
"You do all that in a minute?" Shampoo enquired indisbelief.  
  
Relaxing slightly, Ranma replied, "Well, we're all in a hurry, right?"  
  
Nabiki draped her arms on Ranma's shoulders, before she remembered where they were,and stepped back from the somewhat intimate distance to grasp onto his shoulders with her hands, "Ranma, if you don't mind me for saying, I wish you could dress up like this more often."  
  
"Um, well, this was kinda the only shirt I got," Ranma replied, becoming even more at ease now that he knew Nabiki liked it. Truth be told, the shirt had cost him quite a bit, much more than he thought to spend for clothing, anyhow, and he was hesitant to buy any more. The reason he had picked it up in the first place was in the event that he took Nabiki out on a date. So far, this had been the closest event to one.  
  
"Well, I guess one other thing we can do while on vacation is help expand your wardrobe," the middle aged woman decided, giving Ranma an anticipating smile. The pigtailed boy hesitatingly returned it, not knowing what he was silently agreeing to.  
  
"So, shall we go?" Nabiki enquired, setting herself to Ranma's left.  
  
"Sure! I mean, if you're all ready," Ranma replied, "Um, where's the freak and the old ghoul?"  
  
"Great Grandmother tell us she need to get away from the irritating demon letch," Shampoo explained.  
  
"And Happosai said he was going out to take in the scenery," Nabiki replied; her tone expressing a certain disbelief that it was anything as benign as how it sounded. "Anyhow, it's just the three of us for dinner."  
  
"Alright! Let's get going,then!" Ranma started a couple of steps, before the sound of Nabiki clearing her throat. Turning around, he found Nabiki standing there with her hands on her waist, looking at him expectantly.  
  
Ranma had no inkling of what she was asking, "Whaddi do?"  
  
Shifting her eyes in resignment, Shampoo stepped before Ranma, and pushed him back in line with Nabiki. Then, she took his left arm, and hooked it around Nabiki's right.  
  
Giving a nod of gratitude to Shampoo, Nabiki turned to Ranma, "Why, aren't you the gentleman, Saotome."  
  
It didn't fly over his head the sarcasm in Nabiki's comment, "Aw, let's just get goin', alright?"  
  
"Definitely, we've wasted time enough... Shampoo?"  
  
The lavender haired girl looked at Nabiki expectantly, "Yes?"  
  
"You know, you *are* Ranma's 'wife', after all."  
  
Ranma went ridgid, though Shampoo picked up on the subtle suggestion.  
  
"Understand, two beautiful women for two arms, yes?" With that, Shampoo hooked her own left arm around Ranma's right. When Ranma wasn't showing any signs of moving on his own power, both women sighed, and almost dragged him down the hall.  
  
Several moments after the trio stepped into the elevator, Cologne stepped out from the adjacent hall. Well, even if Shampoo wasn't completely behaving like a proper wife, at least she wasn't acting adverse to the idea. With just a little prodding, pushing, and subtle direction, she could finally convince her Great Granddaughter that Ranma was a suitable enough husband for her, and they could finally return home. Of course, the Amazon elder was in no rush, but she couldn't just remain away forever.  
  
With that in mind, Cologne decided that it may be of some prudence to join them for dinner, she was feeling a mite peckish, herself. Just as she was about to go in pursuit of the three, the tell-tale stampeed of outraged women sounded behind her, "Oh, ancesters..."  
  
"OUTTA THE WAY, YOU OLD WART! VERILE OLD MAN COMIN' THROUGH!" Happosai shouted, as he leapt onto Cologne's head before she could react, and rebounded off of her onto the ceiling, before bouncing back to the floor.  
  
Cologne growled in unquestionable anger. Shampoo and her Son-in-law would have to wait, she could not let this outrage go. With murder in mind, Cologne joined the mob of hostile women calling out for old goat blood.  
  
_________________  
  
After dinner, which Nabiki had surprised both with a reservation of one of the nearby prominant restaurants, the three returned in a quiet stroll in the streets livened graciously by the nightlife about, trading words every so often more almost to hear each other's voice than anything. Shampoo had drifted a few feet behind them, smirking to herself as neither of her companions seemed to notice. In an all too short trip, they returned to their respective rooms after a couple of thank yous for an exellent dinner, and one in turn for the accompanyment to said meal.  
  
Hooking her laptop into the dataport supplied by the hotel, Nabiki waited a few seconds for it to detect the connection. She opened her email program, only half concentrated on skimming through the contents.  
  
Ranma... Nabiki recalled earlier when her pigtailed boyfriend came out of his room in what was his best dressed. It needn't be mentioned that he dressed up exclusively for her, simply for pleasing the middle-aged woman. The notion filled Nabiki with a comforting warmth, yet that warmth didn't compare to the one she felt as she savored his appearance as he stood before her, quietly and nervously awaiting her scruteny.  
  
Ranma's appearance did make him appear that much older, though not exactly out of his youthful years. He lost a bit of his adolecent cuteness, replacing it with a mild suave. She could hardly mistake him for refined and sophisticated, but to her, Ranma had an easy masculine handsomeness that she wouldn't lie by saying it was far from sexy, that his current formalness didn't make him so much more appealing, and she couldn't truthfully deny the desire she felt just from his appearance then.  
  
She almost forgot just who she was, as she was ready to pull Ranma close, just to check how clean his teeth were with her tongue. Fortunately for appearances, she did restrain herself out in the hall of the hotel, lest someone observe the event. Even if it wasn't anyone she knew, Nabiki felt obligated to keep her face in public.  
  
The whole evening Nabiki had managed to keep herself reserved, even feigning her typical sanguine attitude, regardless of how Ranma unwittingly disappointed her. It was almost infuriating how he didn't seem to be willing to go farther. Eventually, she hoped, he would soon be willing to explore a much deeper aspect of their relationship, lest it remain stagnant. Simply spouting his love for her and willingness to do anything for her was not cutting it.  
  
Closing out the email program. Nabiki forced the somewhat despairing thoughts out of her head. Tomorrow was another day, maybe something would happen then.  
  
She hoped.  
  
_________________  
  
Nabiki approached Ranma's door, feeling somewhat nervous. She looked around to ensure nobody else was in the hall, before listening in. Funny, even if it was early in the morning, she knew how much of a morning person Ranma was. From the lack of sound in his room, he must have been still asleep.  
  
Nabiki thought about the fact that she had an extra keycard to his room, since it wasn't decided how many people would stay in there. It took only a split second to squelch her consideration of invading Ranma's privacy, even if she was his signifigant other.  
  
She leaned away from the door, resting one hand against it, and looking at it as if she could see the resting pigtailed boy beyond it. Ever since yesterday after that minor 'disbute' with Cologne, Nabiki found it a bit easier to see Ranma closer to her than she previously considered. *Her* boyfriend, she thought, before repeating the phrase in her mind, Ranma was *her* boyfriend, her love interest, the one she had intentions for, the one she considered closest to her heart than all others.  
  
With a quiet smile, Nabiki backed away from the door, and turned to her room. "Nabiki?"  
  
"ACK!!!" The middle aged woman jumped, turning to see the resident of the hotel room, standing on the same side of the door as she, "R-Ranma? Wh-what are you doing out here?"  
  
The pigtailed boy held up the leather covered bucket of ice, "The old letch wouldn't stop whining until I brought him some. Not that I was gonna be asleep now, anyways."  
  
"Old letch..." Nabiki recovered, before raising an eyebrow, "You mean Happosai? What's he doing in your room?"  
  
Ranma scratched the back of his head with his free hand, "Ah, he came in pretty banged up last night. From the way he was crying and all, I guess I kinda felt sorry for him. He also said the old ghoul's gunning for him, and I figured I would be helping the lesser of the two evils."  
  
Nabiki already guestimated what happened, exept for the factor of Cologne,"I see. Well, hurry up and get the old man the ice for his lumps, I wanted to ask you something when you got back."  
  
Ranma nodded, and went to open the door, before realizing his room key was still in the room. Growling in fustration, Ranma was about to knock, before he was stopped by Nabiki, who handed him the spare. At the questioning look, the older woman shrugged, "I had an extra for the room."  
  
Nabiki waited patiently, as she heard Ranma and Happosai's muffled voices from the other side of the door. She couldn't make out what was being said, until Ranma shouted exasperatedly that he couldn't do something because she was waiting at the door for him. After a few more moments, Ranma came back out, and gave Nabiki his full attention.  
  
"Ranma... I was wondering if... you wouldn't mind hanging out at the beach with me today?"  
  
Ranma didn't even have to think about the question, "Sure! Sounds great!"  
  
Nabiki exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, before she recalled the reason she was holding it in the first place, "Um... Ranma, you do realize we're going to the beach, right?"  
  
"Well, that's what you just asked me to..." Ranma realized what she was pointing out, "Oh...." Almost instantly following, Ranma shrugged, "I guess I'll just stay away from the-"  
  
The solitary fire sprinkler over him directly suddenly broke.  
  
"...water." the redhead replied, sighing and slicking her damp hair back. "I guess I'll just haveta take a raincheck... or something."  
  
Nabiki shook her head, "Oh no, you already agreed, and I would like to spend as much time with you as possible, if you don't mind."  
  
"Well, I can't exactly go to the beach. I guess I could go in a shirt, but if I get drenched enough, which will most likely happen, I may as well be topless in public in my girl form."  
  
Nabiki smiled in a way Ranma wasn't too sure he liked, "Then it looks like we have some errands to run before we hit the beach. Let me go wake Shampoo up, and we'll be on our way."  
  
_________________  
  
Two hours later, Nabiki, Shampoo, and a thoroughly irritated Ranma left the second store that morning. Shampoo's grin was almost malicious in nature, while Nabiki's was strained with agitation. "Honestly, Ranma, you needn't make this a drama."  
  
"I'm not wearing this," the pigtailed girl grumbled, holding up the small bag she was carrying.  
  
"Yes you are," Nabiki counter-argued, "It looks cute on you!"  
  
"Too true." Shampoo added, still barely refraining from breaking into outright laughter.  
  
"I'm not a doll for you two to play dressup with."  
  
"Ranma, you're wearing it, and that's final. Really, you should have said something earlier when you tried it on... like the hundreds you rejected outright."  
  
Truthfully, Ranma had been ready to reject it, before she saw Nabiki's eyes light up when she appeared in it. All the other outfits, the older woman simply had an appraising eye, before giving a comment, this time she had taken notice. Of course, Nabiki noticed Ranma in an outfit she would never have considered the boy to even consider, as skimpy as it was, and she was pretty positive she didn't pick it out. With that notization, the middle aged woman felt a twinge of jealousy and a great deal of envy at seeing the way the boy-turned-girl filled out the thin black two piece with jade bordering and ties.  
  
Ranma naturally mistook the look of shock on Nabiki's face, and spoke on automatic, "I guess this one will do, then."  
  
At Ranma's declaration, Nabiki blinked, before looking at him with a dubious glance that was just literally DARING him to take that particular outfit, and wear it to the beach. Ranma was still typically being herself, and even if it was subconciously issued, every challenge was accepted.  
  
And that brings them to now, as Nabiki continued to guilt the redhead with the fact that her loving girlfriend bought the outfit for her, and no matter how she attempted to steadfastly refuse it now, the conclusion was inevitable.  
  
"This sucks, can we just return it, with a plea of temporary insanity?"  
  
"Do not worry yourself, Son-in-law, it looks quite flattering on you."  
  
After Ranma, Shampoo, and Nabiki smoothed their hair back down, all three turneda venomous glare towards the old woman. "It's not very sporting to sneak up on people like that," Nabiki complained, silently cursing herself for having her guard down. That would have been a prime moment for Happosai to strike, and she would have to let it slide since he would then berate her on being so lax in her training.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I didn't think it polite to interrupt the conversation," Cologne commented, smiling like a cheshire cat. "Ah, so today is the beach, is it? I remember my days as a young girl, frolicing in the surf."  
  
"That would have been about the time life crawled from the sea," Nabiki mumbled under her breath, before she blinked, realizing it came in stereo. She turned to look at Ranma, who was looking back at her with the same surprised expression.  
  
Cologne couldn't decide which one to hit first, so let the comment slide. "Shampoo, I took the liberty of finding the appropriate outfit for you."  
  
The lavender haired girl blinked as she took the bag handed to her, "But Great Grandmother, I already have..." Shampoo opened the back, before looking back to her Great Grandmother, "...what outfit?"  
  
"Don't play dumb, child, it's in the bag," Cologne retorted.  
  
Shampoo looked in the back, before turning it upside down, and shaking it. After a few moments, a few straps of lilac colored cloth and some string with a tag attached fell into her hand. Shampoo held it to her face, still puzzled, "Is defective, yes? Someone forget to put rest of this together?"  
  
Nabiki had to baulk at what Shampoo was holding, before turning a scandalized look towards the Amazon elder. "You're rather liberal for a parental figure, don't you think?"  
  
"I wouldn't want my Great Granddaughter marring her lovely appearance with unsightly tan-lines. What would Ranma think?" Cologne asked, innocently.  
  
"First of all, I don't think Ranma would mind tan-lines, if he ever got to that point. Secondly, he would have to actually see Shampoo in... in the..." At Cologne's obvious smirk, Nabiki forced herself to drop the line of thought, not willing to play into Cologne's obvious mindgame.  
  
"Not familiar with this term, 'butt-floss'," Shampoo stated, reading the tag.  
  
_________________  
  
The clear waters contrasted with the stone gray sands of the beachfront that consisted of fine volcanic rock worn away from the source of an active volcano over centuries. the sun graced the sky with presence, benevolently casting it's mild rays upon those who deemed it a lovely idea to spend the day outside. Nabiki, Shampoo, Ranma, and Cologne found the idea no less appealing to the teems of pedestrians indulging in the splended atmousphere and availible recreation.  
  
After sampling the outfits the two young women accompanying her wore, Nabiki chose not to be outdone. Granted, she actually had the bikini more in case she had decided to become bold, and make a move on Ranma, but it served just as well to support her own competitive nature. From the stares Nabiki and the two younger girls were recieving, it was a close race indeed.  
  
"Oooh, do I ever miss this!" Nabiki almost groaned, as she stretched languishly on the beach towel, delighting in the soothing sun's rays that coated her skin like a warm balm.  
  
Taking a cue from the older woman, Shampoo decided to indulge in a little sunbathing, herself. There was nothing better to do for her, since her bikini was most assuradly not made for swimming. "I shall agree, this feels too, too good, yes?"  
  
Ranma sat in lotus position, staring out longingly into the ocean. As much as she wanted to feel herself submerged in the warm waters, her own outfit shared a comment defect with Shampoo's, being they wouldn't stand up to much resistance.  
  
There was also the issue of the boys standing nearby ogling the three of them. Shampoo, Ranma would have decked them on principle. Herself, she would have hit them for making her feel rather disturbed. Nabiki, she would bury them in that very beach if they didn't stop staring. Furthering Ranma's dwindling attitude was the fact that Nabiki seemed to be soaking up the attention. As brazen, shameless, and ostentatious as Ranma thought Nabiki was being, she held her tongue... since she could look down upon herself, and realize she had no room to let that loose tongue fly.  
  
Nabiki looked over at the redheaded girl, and sighed. With Ranma's mood falling, it was taking hers with it, "Ranma, something wrong?"  
  
The pigtailed girl shrugged, "S'nothing important."  
  
"Well, if it's not all that important, why are you acting like you've got your own personal raincloud?" Nabiki enquired in a jovial tone, hoping to at least get the girl to lighten up a little.  
  
Ranma sighed, getting the feeling the subject wasn'tgoingto be dropped, "I dunno, I just gotta lot on my mind, alright?"  
  
"Well, how about sharing?" Nabiki enquired, as Shampoo looked over to see what the commotion was about.  
  
"Not right now," the redhead replied, sternly, turning away to look back out to the ocean.  
  
"Come on, Ranma," Nabiki urged, turning over onto her side to fully face the girl, "This obviously is going to eat at you until you say something about it."  
  
"I'll, we can talk about it later, okay?"  
  
"Why not now?" Nabiki continued to coerce, genuinely feeling put down by Ranma's refusal to open up.  
  
"Later." Ranma said with finality, a tone Nabiki could never recall ever hearing from Ranma. Deciding it was best not to provoke her signifigant other, Nabiki let it drop for the time being. Unfortunately, a couple of emboldened young men didn't realize they picked one of the worst possible moments.  
  
"Hey... I've never seen a girl around here with red hair before," one boy started, coming up from behind Ranma, "That's pretty exotic looking. I bet your boyfriend must love it."  
  
Ranma grimaced at the thought of having a boyfriend, as Nabiki rolled her eyes at the bumbling introduction the boy was giving. "I ain't got a boyfriend," Ranma stated, firmly, wondering when this day decided to take a right turn straight into her personal hell. Nabiki's hand shot up to her forehead, as she and Shampoo internally groan. Leave it to Ranma to say the exact wrong thing that would encourage the punk.  
  
"Oh really?" the boy turned to look at his friends in the distance, giving them a triumphant smile, "Well, I can't see a beautiful girl like you being single like that. It's really a crime!"  
  
At the success the first boy was having, a second became brave enough to approach Shampoo, "Hey... Chinese, right? I would like to say that I don't have anything against your people, especially if the girls are as cute as you."  
  
Shampoo yawned, and remained reclined on her back. with a flick of her left wrist, she seemed to produce a nearly foot long dagger from thin air. After doing so, she stabbed it into the ground, burying the blade deep into the sand.  
  
The second boy gulped at the display, "Um, maybe I'll see you around?"  
  
Shampoo didn't even turn to look at the boy, "Maybe."  
  
"Shampoo, it really isn't a good idea to be carrying weapons onto the beach," Nabiki chided, wondering why Cologne didn't stop the girl, herself. The middle-aged woman then turned to meet Ranma's dilemma, "And young man, if you hadn't noticed, my *daughter* isn't in the mood right now." The pigtailed girl then turned to look at Nabiki curiously, not sure what Nabiki was up to.  
  
The young boy nearly baulked at the obviously over-protective mother, but quickly recovered, "Daughter? I thought the two of you were sisters!"  
  
"Hey!" Ranma shouted, feeling indignant at the comparison.  
  
"How flattering of you," Nabiki replied, fighting a sigh down; it seemed as if pickup lines didn't get any better with generations, "but as sweet as you seem, I'm afraid that us four girls are enjoying a private party."  
  
The boy blinked, and looked around, "Four?"  
  
"If you like, sonny-boy, I'm available!"  
  
Turning around, and looking every direction severaltimes but one, the boy finally looked down to find a decrepid mummy that had managed to escape it's tomb, and from the gear it was wearing, planned on enjoying some fun in the waters.  
  
"Um.... I have to be somewhere." Cologne didn't seem all that dejected when the boy and his friend took off, running.  
  
"My, young men are so bold these days, do you girls not agree?" Cologne enquired, almost cackling.  
  
Nabiki looked over at Ranma, "Sorry about that, Ranma-hon, sometimes you just have to learn to ignore the guys. Eventually they'll get the hint."  
  
Ranma jolted slightly at the comment, before standing up, "I'm gonna go take a walk." Without waiting for any reply, the pigtailed girl was already jogging away.  
  
Nabiki blinked, turning to look at Shampoo, who shrugged, just as confused as her, and then Cologne, who was smiling cryptically. Nabiki could only guess from the smile that she managed to say something that didn't set well with her potential love interest.  
  
_________________  
  
Nabiki quickly got up, and was about to jog after Ranma, before rmembering her own modesty. The bikini she was wearing was far from supportive, and she doubted it would make it even a couple of yards before she was giving a free show. Intead of having to bother with keeping her arms over her chest, she grabbed her beach towel, and wrapped it around her torso. Once it was secure, she took off in pursuit.  
  
Cologne turned to her own heir, who was still staring after Nabiki with concern, "Well, what are you waiting for, girl? Go after your husband, and at least show him that you can be a caring friend to him as well as a dutiful wife!"  
  
Shampoo snapped back to look at her Great Grandmother, and almost argued against Ranma's status to her. Her mouth slammed shut and with a sigh, obediently nodded.  
  
Shampoo was trained well enough to continue fighting in a reduced outfit, and didn't have the same issues as Nabiki about gaining in pursuit. Watching her descendant take off in prsuit, Cologne smiled to herself. Now, all she had to do was impede Nabiki's progress, possibly with some misleading clues as to where Ranma headed. She doubted the middle aged woman would catch up with Ranma immidiately, which would give Shampoo a chance to be the one that caught up with the pigtailed girl. As it was, whatever Nabiki said to set Ranma off would most likely make her persona non grata to the redhead, so it was probably for the best that Shampoo be the one that found her first.  
  
Cologne began in a different direction, hoping to be fast enough to intercept Nabiki. Yes, it was a good thing she was around to make sure things didn't get worse...  
  
"YOU! DIE!!!"  
  
At the sound of her Great Granddaughter's scream of outrage, Colgone stopped short, almost tumbling onto her face from her staff. From the outright indignant rage Shampoo managed to convey in her cry, Cologne already had an inkling of what just happened.  
  
"Hotcha! Shampoo dear! Did you wear this for me? Why, there's barely anything there!"  
  
With a gutteral growl, Cologne went to join Shampoo, and the current onslaught of girls chasing him. She decided that beating him until he stopped breathing just wouldn't suffice this time.  
  
_________________  
  
Nabiki was sorely tempted to give up the search after two hours, with no sign of the pigtailed girl or boy. She could assume that if Ranma wanted to stay hidden, she would.  
  
At the moment, she was merely walking aimlessly along the beachside. She wasn't self-concious of roaming around in only her bikini, since it wasn't a rare sight, but she held the beach towel around herself a little tighter.  
  
Her own attitude had taken a steep decline since she went after Ranma, as well as her morale. She felt irritated and downtrodden, because she was angry at Ranma for her abrupt departure without telling her that anything was wrong, and because she wanted to tell Ranma she was sorry for whatever she did or said.  
  
It was infuriating, not even knowing what had gotten the girl's goat, plus that Nabiki didn't even know she was walking on eggshells until it was too late. When she finally did see her... or him, she wasn't sure if she was going to plead for Ranma's forgiveness, or pound her signifigant other flat for worrying her like that.  
  
Chances are that Ranma would be back at the hotel by now, but at the thought, Nabiki wasn't so sure if she really wanted to confront him... or her right now. Reaching into her cleavage, Nabiki pulled out a money pouch that she kept on her just in case. She walked into a nearby store, and moments later walked out wearing a baige tanktop and khaki shorts. Putting her hands into her pockets, Nabiki continued her pointless meandering, looking along the beachside with a tired and saddened gaze. Every so often she would have to shift her expression to irritation to scare off any potential suiters that thought a distressed looking woman such as herself would be easy pickings.  
  
For the first time since they started the vacation, Nabiki some time to herself. It wasn't intentional, and truthfully, all that much wanted. She really wanted to spend time with Ranma, just enjoying his company... if nothing else of his, but she took the time regardless.  
  
Only the second day, and she was already regretting this vacation. Starting it with the flight, in which it took the combined efforts of herself, Cologne, and Shampoo to keep Happosai at a restrained manner, as to which Ranma himself wasn't helping any, unwittingly encouraging the old man by responding to his antagonization. Then, arriving at their hotel, she was forced to make her intentions clear to Ranma before Shampoo, Happosai, Ranma, and a total stranger (that bellhop's been giving her peculiar looks everytime she'd seen him, now), starting a cold war between her and Cologne. The old woman wasn't going to be direct about it, but Nabiki was sure she was going to take every opportunity to drive a wedge between her and Ranma.  
  
Disbarring Happosai's romp last night, which thankfully she hadn't heard about from the hotel management, she managed to unintentionally tap a nerve with Ranma. Normally, being experienced with relationships, Nabiki would have simply let Ranma blow off steam, and let the whole incident slide. Unfortunately, even if they fundamentally acted the same, Nabiki wasn't sure how Ranma would take being blown off like that. She was afraid that she could manage to tick Ranma off enough for even him to decide not to bother with them as a indesclosed couple, since he already didn't like the idea about hiding their relationship from the public, but understood the prudence of it.  
  
Nabiki didn't want to lose him, she was very aware of her still growing feelings for him. They were already powerful, but now they've seemed to gain a new vigor and potency. Every stolen glance Ranma gave her, Nabiki cherished, even if she did pretend to not notice them. She could feel Ranma's eyes occasionally trace down from her face, down to her chest, before orbiting the silouette of her figure. It was a feeling like laying in the sun's light, having it warm you in the somewhat chilled air. The fluttering sensation made it hard for her to turn to acknowledge Ranma shy attempts at checkingher out, lest she scare him away. Just subtly altering her body language or 'unintentionally' enhancing herself with an available platform at chest level, she hoped she was encouraging him, because she was becoming addicted to the attention.  
  
Nabiki sheilded her eyes, as the streetlight overhead switched on. It was then she noticed how dark it was getting, and turned to look west to see the sun setting over the island. She wished she had the foresight to stay in the most western part of Kogashima, so that she could watch the sun fall into the ocean, as night took its turn in the sky. Nonetheless, the sky over towards the land was painted in oranges and pinks that faded to hues of purple. She turned to the oceans looking out to the Pacific ocean, looking into the calm, barely crested waters and violet sky that faded to midnight at the horizon with twinges of diamond dust twinkling within. It certainly looked tranquil, and with the sparse crowds on the beach stonewalk, it helped the ambiance. As beautiful as the whole enviroment was, Nabiki could only feel... lonely.  
  
It was too romantic, it was a sight that brought couples closer together, as they quietly sampled each others presence. Lonliness was something Nabiki had been able to accept for a great deal of time. Now, she had Ranma, and with the realization she didn't HAVE to be alone, that feeling of solice stung.  
  
Wistfully tearing her eyes from the sight, Nabiki decided that she walked far enough to where she would probably need a cab to get back already, considering how long she had been walking, she continued down the beach. She stopped at a point where the beachwalk was at the edge of a steep drop into the ocean, the base of it littered with tiny islands that jutted out of the not too shallow water.  
  
Looking out into the now dark evening sky for what she thought would be the last time this night. Nabiki began to turn to get a ride back to her hotel. Just as she was turning away, her eyes managed to catch movement on one of the small islands below her. Looking closer, she almost gasped in deligh; it seemed the fates had intentionally directed her to where she needed to be.  
  
The girl sitting on the island didn't even turn around, when she heard the soft landing just a few feet behind her. "Hey, Nabiki."  
  
The middle aged woman paused, "How did you know it was me?"  
  
Ranma shrugged, not turning around still, "Landing was too heavy to be either Shampoo, the old Ghoul, or the Letch, and I doubted anyone else would bother trying to get down here without making a scene."  
  
"Was that a crack about my weight, Ranma?" Nabiki retorted in mock indignation, extremely happy to see the girl. Ranma didn't respond to the jibe, causing Nabiki to remember the reason she had been chasing Ranma in the first place, "Ranma-hon, what's wrong?" Nabiki sat next to Ranma, and watched the redhead with concentrated concern.  
  
Ranma sighed, bowing her head down to look at the water below them, "Nabiki, if you... if you would rather not have me as your boyfriend, I'd understand."  
  
Nabiki managed to hide her shock at the question, "Ranma, what in the world put that idea in your head?"  
  
The pigtailed girl rubbed her toe against the smooth rock under them, "Well, it just seems as if you're kinda doing this to humor me. This ain't about me, you know? If you really want me to get the point, you can just come right out and tell me, instead of beating around the bush and all."  
  
Nabiki suddenly realized what she had said wrong that caused Ranma to take off like she did. Feeling the hollow pit just under her sternum, all Nabiki could manage was a whisper, "Oh, Ranma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." She herself turned to look out into the ocean, "Does it really seem like that to you?"  
  
Ranma took a while before answering, "Nabiki, I... I just don't know, alright?" The pigtailed girl turned to look at Nabiki, not bothering to hide the emotion on her face, or finding it impossible to even attempt, "You finally admit it that we're, well, a couple, but it was like you did it just to spite Cologne." Ranma turned away, "At the time, I didn't think much of it. In fact, I was pretty happy about it. But then later on, it was like, well..."  
  
Ranma looked down at herself, causing Nabiki to follow her glance, "It was like you weren't even gonna listen to what I want after that. I mean you chose the restaurant for us. It was nice, I admit, but it wasn't really what I had in mind." Nabiki distinctly recalled Ranma's eyes staring lustfully at an 'all you can eat' buffet sign hard enough to make Nabiki jealous, before she had told him she had somewhere in mind for the three of them.  
  
"Then, you get me into this getup, even after I told you, several times, that I didn't want to wear it." Nabiki had the good graces to be shamefaced at that. She knew she had guilted Ranma into it, more for her own amusement than any true practicality. Basically, she had treated Ranma like a barbie doll, and considered the pigtailed *boy* turned girl's feelings about as much as she would said toy.  
  
"I could overlook all that, because..." Once more, Ranma looked back at Nabiki, this time the streetlights above them managing to reflect the gloss tha was now coating her eyes, "...because you were enjoying it, and I guess I was glad you were." Ranma closed her eyes tightly, as if willing herself to remain calm, Nabiki knew from experience that what Ranma was holding back would not stay unabated. Without the girl having to say anymore, Nabiki knew and understood all she had to make up to Ranma.  
  
Nevertheless, with a shakey voice, Ranma continued, "You... when you said... back with Shampoo... and... and..."  
  
Nabiki wrapped her arms around Ranma, and began to speak so that Ranma wouldn't have to continue. "Ranma... I don't think I could ever tell you how sorry I am."  
  
"You're always telling me you're sorry," Ranma managed to stay above a whisper, her voice tainted with a hint of anger.  
  
"But this time, I mean it far beyond anything I've ever put my word to," Nabiki answered, adimantly, without any of the timidness of the previous times she had apologised to Ranma. "Ranma, look at me."  
  
Ranma managed to force her eyes open,as she felt Nabiki's thumb trail along her cheek to catch a tear. Nabiki took a deep breath, before saying what she felt had to be said. "I didn't really think you felt that deeply about this. Hell, I didn't even understand my own feelings on the matter." Giving Ranma a weak version of her sardonic smirk, the older woman continued, "I mean, this isn't the most orthodox of relationships." The smile left her face, as she replaced it with a passionate seriousness that Ranma had never seen from her, "but I guess you've always, as corny as this is going to sound, understood where your heart was."  
  
Nabiki's own voice almost cracked, as she had to drop it to a whisper, "You love me."  
  
Ranma's eyes were cast downward, before they closed, and she whispered her reply, "Yeah, I do." Ranma felt her chin lightly grasped, and lifted. She opened her eyes once again, and nearly broke down at the silent tears Nabiki was shedding.  
  
Nabiki didn't care about Ranma's age, or her current gender. She now knew beyond a shadow of a doubt where she lay in Ranma's heart, and the spot the cursed teen resided in hers.  
  
The street lamps above could only cast a miniscule light upon the couple sharing their most sensuous, most intimate kiss they could ever muster. 


	21. Chapter 20

'Older'  
  
Nabiki groaned, irritated to awakening in such discomfort. The cold stone under her could be felt through the damp, thin shirt she wore, as she adjusted her cramped legs from their cumbersome position that kept them from hanging over the edge of the natural platform she was on. One of her arms felt numb from the restriction of bloodflow to it.  
  
The sounds of water gently crashing against the wall of earth behind her caused her to stir further. The smell of fine salt whifted in her nose, as she turned her head up to catch a cool subtle spray of ocean mist to her face. Her eyes met with the early dawn, the sun not even barely peaked from the horizon yet, leaving the sky a nearly undisturbed gray that was soothing in its simplicity. She almost sat up fully, ready to shake the feeling back into her left arm, as she wondered what she was doing on a rock in the middle of the bay. Just as she was about to shake her arm, she realized someone was laying on it.  
  
Ranma. Nabiki looked down at the still sleeping redhead, looking at all as if she had spent the night in a bed of the softest downs and silks, in the warmth of a gentle fire nearby with a heat that almost lovingly permeated one's being, and not on cold stone with a somewhat chill air to provide a blanket. Nabiki couldn't bring herself to wake Ranma, as the girl's head rested on her arm. She turned over, suddenly pressing her face into Nabiki's chest, snuggling in closer to the woman. The woman she had finally convinced of the sincerity of her love.  
  
Nabiki couldn't possibly deny it any longer, or deny Ranma. If she did, she was sure she would be hurting Ranma far worse than any training mishap or battle, far worse than her father, her mother's unthinking demand for manliness, or anything else could. Nabiki knew that she also would be damned if she denied Ranma any small happiness she could grant her, but silently prayed that she wasn't making an even bigger mistake by doing so.  
  
It was a painful realization last night, to finally understand the extent of Ranma's love, to comprehend how much Ranma now depended on her for her emotional state and spiritual welfare. Nabiki's opinion mattered to Ranma in nearly an obsessive degree, and the more Nabiki thought about it, the more she realized that Ranma did indeed curry for her favor almost since they had first met. Any disagreement he attempted to blow off, while possibly finding a way, at least subconciously, to let her know how much it her him... usually in a manner by hurting her.  
  
"When did this relationship truly begin?" Nabiki thought to herself, as she lightly stroked a strand of hair that ran from Ranma's bangs. Even before Ranma demanded her answer on where they stood that stormy night, their interaction had been intimate in many ways. She trusted him, probably more than she trusted anyone else at the time, since she knew, thanks to his endearing innocence, what he was capable of doing. Even most boys his age seemed to lack what she saw in Ranma, probably because of his submersion of the art and his family's artform, as surpisingly, Happosai was adimant in including the code of budo in the teachings of Anything Goes... well, select teachings of budo, at least.  
  
Ranma was honest to a fault, even when he attempted to... misdirect the truth. In fact, often too honest and to the point where it was past prudence to simply lie instead of revealing the reality of a situation.  
  
Because of this, Ranma couldn't lie, or cheat, or hide his feelings from her, because he simply wasn't capable of doing so to one who wasn't blind. She would hardly say she understood Ranma perfectly, but Nabiki would like to believe that she would know when Ranma attempted to twist the truth, or hid things from her. Nabiki could easily admit that there would be little pain in loving Ranma. Yet...  
  
As carefully as she could, Nabiki cradled Ranma into her arms, and leapt to the short cliff that stood against the ocean. Finding a foothold, she leapt from it, and onto the oceanwalk above. There was scarcely anyone there, so Nabiki's appearance went unnoticed. It was past time for them to return to the hotel, and she was already sure there would be some questions coming, and a confrontation to contend with.  
  
_____________________  
  
Nabiki couldn't be surprised, as she and Ranma walked down the hotel hall, and found Cologne waiting before her room. Nabiki was surprised at the lack of anger the Amazon elder had expressed across her face, as the same for any type of cold or neutral expression. The old woman looked.. resigned, if anything. "Cologne," Nabiki ventured, cautiously, just as the redhead immidiately placed herself between Nabiki and the elderly woman.  
  
"You've made things much more complicated, you realize?" Cologne stated, factually.  
  
"For you, things seem much simpler from my side," Nabiki returned, not allowing any hautiness to sneak into her tone, regardless of her statement.  
  
Cologne nodded, "But, Shampoo must have her husband, or the head of the girl that stands between us... in more ways than one," Cologne stated, speaking metaphorically on Ranma's position, "and we both do not want the latter to come to pass."  
  
"No, I doubt either of us would," Nabiki stated in a firm manner, before stepping up closer to Ranma's back, and wrapping her arms around Ranma from behind, "But, as you can probably guess, Ranma's made his choice, and I would be damned if I let you attempt to take that from him." Nabiki narrowed her eyes, intending to ensure her threat got through, "And I promise, so dearly, that I will do anything in my power to make sure you are unable to do so." Wether it was that she was emotionally drained, physically tired, or possibly even the coctail of femenine hormones that coarsed through Ranma's body at the moment,but at Nabiki's declaration, the redhead felt herself simply go week. Instead of slumping to the floor, she relaxed against Nabiki, who simply tightened her arms around the girl to give her support.  
  
Cologne simply continued to stare at Nabiki with a stoic expression, but did not speak since she suspected the middle-aged woman had more to say. Indeed Nabiki did, as her features relaxed to pleading, "Please, I wouldn't want things to come to that. and deities know that I wouldn't dream of hurting Shampoo, either."  
  
"Then it's the Fates we should blame for this situation, for hard decisions will await us all." Cologne said, tiredly. "Get some rest, you two, I can only surmise it's needed, considering how long the two of you were out." With that, Cologne headed to her own room.  
  
Ranma continued to stare at the old woman, expecting some sort of attack. The feeling of Nabiki's chin suddenly resting on her head caused her to relax a bit. "Go on ahead to bed, Ranma," Nabiki suggested, "I'll wake you up at noon." The redhead hesitated, but nodded, and walked to the room she was currently sharing with Happosai.  
  
Once Ranma entered her own room, Nabiki dropped her front, and braced her hand against the nearby wall. Truth was, she was scared. She doubted physical harm would come unless the last possible option, but even as upset as Cologne seemed, the old woman still radiated confidence that the situation could still be recovered in her favor. Nabiki was in no way naive that the woman was clever, and her belief was most likely justified. Worse yet, Nabiki considered every viable option Cologne had available, but saw none that Nabiki couldn't easily thwart. That was bad, since that meant that there was just something Nabiki was missing completely.  
  
The only thing to do was wait for the shoe to drop. The ball was on Cologne's field, though Nabiki and Ranma would be providing strong defense. Shaking out the stream of inane metaphors from her head, the middle aged woman entered her room.  
  
She saw Shampoo still laying in bed, but the girl opened her eyes as soon a she heard the door close. "Good morning" Shampoo greeted calmly, sitting up from bed.  
  
Nabiki went to her own bed, and sat down, "Good morning." Nabiki wasn't sure what to expect from Shampoo, so she decided to remain just as guarded as she did with Cologne.  
  
"You find Ranma?" Shampoo asked, though from her tone, she seemed as if she were just wanting confirmation than an answer.  
  
Nabiki nodded, finding no reason to lie, "Yeah, I found him." Nabiki started to remove her shirt, "I expected you to be right behind me."  
  
"Demon Letch interfere," Shampoo said, surprisingly lacking any anger, "I began to track you when we get my top back."  
  
Nabiki nodded, figuring out what happened, "You tracked Ranma all the way from China, how come you still didn't find us? We were gone all night."  
  
"Great Grandmother ask me the same question," Shampoo responded, getting out of bed, "I did trace you, until one point. Nobody see where you go, and hard to trail on concrete."  
  
"I see," Nabiki replied, deciding the answer was true, "I'm going to get me a few more hours of sleep." Nabiki cut the conversation as short as possible, not wanting to have to answer any questions on what may have happened last night. They were gone a long while, after all.  
  
Shampoo nodded, "I shall go out to practice, then." Shampoo got up to start her morning routine, smiling slightly at the memory of seeing Ranma in Nabiki's arms, as they remained secluded at the base of the cliff.  
  
_____________________  
  
Cologne may have prepared the cup of tea in her hands, but she refused to drink the vile stuff. Even for such a posh hotel, they afforded only second rate green tea for their guests. The Amazon elder would have found this highly insulting, if she didn't have other things on her mind. If not for that insidious pervert's unwitting interferance, Cologne would not have to up the ante so soon. If she were able to give the geriatric idiot any credit, she would insist that Happosai was interfering intentionally.  
  
Shampoo entered, using the key she had swiped from Nabiki while she was gone overnight. She knew her elder would be calling for her shortly, and decided she need not wait and stew in anxiety like a prattling child awaiting punishment for completely trivial matters. Cologne looked over at the girl, not much surprised to see her.  
  
"{It does you credit that you took the initiative. It is the sign of one who deinged for greatness.}"  
  
Cologne was speaking in their native tongue. Shampoo need not that sign to know this was serious, "{I am honored by your words, Great Elder.}" Shampoo bowed low at the waist, remaining proud yet still formal.  
  
Cologne immidiately broke off formalities, "{I need not tell you that this can no longer go on as it had.}" Cologne didn't wait for Shampoo to answer, "{I had turned a blind eye towards your less than convincing charades. This is a luxury I will not allow any further. If I do not believe you... capable of handling this on your own merit, I will have no choice but to respond to this as a threat... do I make myself clear?"  
  
Shampoo's eyes widened slightly. She had expected her Great-Grandmother to take drastic measures, but this...  
  
"{Understood, Elder. I will not challenge the wisdom of your decision.}"  
  
"{You're damn right you will not! You have already taken advantage of my leniency,}" Cologne snapped, "{and because of this, your standing is challenged.}"  
  
Shampoo fought to keep the emotion from affecting her, as she nodded, "{u-understood... Great Elder}"  
  
Cologne nodded in approval, "leave me now, girl, there is much I must contemplate on." Shampoo left without a word, not wanting to attract the Amazon Elder's further ire.  
  
_____________________  
  
Ranma wouldn't admit it, but he was infinitely glad that this vacation was over. Ever since that night, Shampoo had become much more aggressive. He never again had a moment alone with Nabiki, no matter how hard he, or she, tried. Even with Happosai's antics, surpisingly targeting the Amazons, it wasn't enough to keep them from dogging their trail.  
  
Also, Shampoo had gotten bolder, MUCH bolder. One incident even had him running in near blind panic from Nabiki's room, when Shampoo strolled through the room, missing a few articles of clothing (for instance... all of them).  
  
Of course, that spurred an all not *too* unwanted catalyst, as the beet red young man kept his eyes downcast, as Nabiki walked out of his bathroom, still drying her hair, as she walked over to the bed to retrive her bra to replace the towel that was precariously draped around her neck and covering her endowments. She thought enough to bring her panties in with her when she used his shower, why did that slip her mind?  
  
"Thanks for letting me use your shower while Shampoo was using ours," Nabiki stated, while bending over... away from Ranma, while strapping on her bra a bit longer than she probably needed to.  
  
"Ah, would you rather me leave the room?" Ranma enquired, only brave enough to sneak glances when he was sure Nabiki wasn't looking. Now, he knew, a REAL gentleman would have left the room without enquiry...  
  
Nabiki looked over her shoulder, and glared slightly at Ranma when she noticed he was trying his hardest to keep his eyes directed elsewhere, "That's alright, Ranma, I'm almost done anyways, and I didn't want to kick you out of your own room."  
  
"You threw Happosai out right on the spot," Ranma supplied.  
  
Nabiki remained undaunted, "Besides which, it isn't like you've seen me in my underwear before," she commented, as she slipped her tanktop on.  
  
"Yeah, but still..." Ranma mumbled, weakly.  
  
"That's sweet of you, Ranma," Nabiki replied, padding over to Ranma, and rewarding him with a kiss on the cheek, before leaning back, "But it isn't like I don't MIND you seeing me in my underwear..."  
  
"...or mind if you took advantage of me in this state," Nabiki added silently to herself. She knew better than to speak it out loud, since Shampoo had him spooked something fierce. She had to sigh internally for falling into such an inmature game with Shampoo, but Nabiki really did like Ranma looking at her, feeling his eyes gently caressing the curves she worked hard to maintain at her age, letting her know that she was still attractive, and that the young man she knew without a doubtthat loved her thought of her as sexy. Now, if she could only get him to express it...  
  
It was then that something occured to Nabiki, as she grew a mischeivious grin. "Hey, Ranma-hon..."  
  
Ranma still had his eyes directed, "Um, yeah?"  
  
"It really... really is sweet of you, but it's unnecessary, you realize?"  
  
"Uh... I guess," Ranma replied, at a loss for anything really to say. He felt the part of the bed beside him depress, and was forced to turn to look out of curiosity. Nabiki's none-too-subtle and hungry grin complimented her hooded, smoldering eyes that were barely inches from his.  
  
"You don't have to guess, Ranma," Nabiki stated, as she placed her other hand on the other side of Ranma's waist, and leaned towards him. Ranma leaned back, intimidated by Nabiki's boldness. The older woman remained insistant, as she captured his lips in immidiate action, causing Ranma to inhale sharply, catching a wiff of her freshly bathed body. Just the scent alone was enough to make the majority of his mind give in. The minority that attempted to remain noble was finding it's stance highly overrated.  
  
Alas, Murphy's Law, and Amazon timing, decided to come into play, "Ranma, you see Nabiki around. She can use show-"  
  
Both Nabiki and Ranma blinked at Shampoo from their rather damning positions, before slowly separating.  
  
"Thanks Shampoo, but it isn't necessary," Nabiki stated, almost hautily.  
  
Shampoo refrained from her exasperated sigh, and approached the two of them. Grabbing Ranma by the arm, the young Amazon began to lead him out the room, "Let us go, Ranma. Nabiki needs privacy to dress."  
  
"Sure," Ranma readily agreed, grateful for the escape from the tension he was feeling. Nabiki still remained halfway on the bed, blinking on what just happened. One minute she would have made Ranma a stammering wreck after... she estimated thirty minutes, the next minute, she's alone, half-dressed, and way too turned on.  
  
Shampoo would have to pay for that.  
  
Nabiki sighed, forcably quelling her own desire, and sat on the edge of the bed. Just as well they were interrupted before things had gotten too far. She really should have expected it. Besides which, she virtually dominated Ranma in that moment. True, she doubted he would REALLY mind (particularly after she was done with him) but...  
  
"Deities, what am I thinking?" the middle-aged woman chided herself. She was letting this unvoiced competition with Shampoo go to her head. Nabiki had openly staked her claim on Ranma now, and she sincerely had a thing about holding onto what she rightfully entitled as hers. As much as she considered dear Shampoo a friend, she simply wouldn't allow the Amazon, or her Great-Grandmother, to come between her and Ranma.  
  
Nabiki put on a pair of tight fitting jeans she had set out for herself (well, set out for Ranma, she was just wearing them for his viewing pleasure), and left the room.  
  
_____________________  
  
The busride to the airport was just like the hotel stay; trialsome. Nabiki decided out of prudence that it was best to curb any outright displays of affection on Ranma, lest someone voice something that would off-set Ranma. As upset as she would be, she was more concerned for the welfare of anyone bold enough to make a scathing statement. She was pretty sure Ranma wouldn't have that at all.  
  
Unfortunately, Ranma still had to 'politely' ask a few guys to keep their commentaries to themselves, while Nabiki and Cologne favored the ladies with their evilest glares. Shampoo didn't seem to have any of Nabiki's inhibitions about public displays of affection, as she came excrutiatingly close to 'shameless'. Ranma himself was pressed with seperating himself from Shampoo, while meeting any comments on Shampoo's nationality, or her brazenness. He may not have liked what Shampoo was doing, but he wasn't about to let her have to deal with idiotic commentary.  
  
The plane ride had been marginally better, as Ranma opted to switch seats with an old lady who had been accidentally placed at the emergency exit. Though he wasn't eighteen, Ranma's crumbling of a sodacan into a marble did well enough to prove to the flight attendants that he was capable of exerting fifty pounds of pressure to open the door in case of an emergency.  
  
With out the focus of their sudden rivalry between them, Nabiki took the time to chide Shampoo on her behavior, which in turn the girl took as an affront, and replied with no small amount of attitude. Happosai cackling and making cat noises in reference to the two didn't help matters, and Cologne chose wisely to listen to the airline radio station over the headphones she was provided... on full volume.  
  
After the 'pleasant' flight, Nabiki saw the prudence in taking two SEPARATE taxis, providing the excuse that Cologne may want to check on her restuarant, rather than return with her and Ranma.  
  
Of course, Cologne enquired where Shampoo fit into the equation, to which Nabiki sweetly suggested that she took her Great Granddaughter with her. Cologne pleasantly replied that it may be best if Ranma came with them to the restaurant, assured he was famished and in need of a good meal. Nabiki saw the wisdom in Cologne's words, and stated that Ranma would have something to eat when they arrived home. Ranma then mentioned that they neglected grocery shopping, since they were going to be gone for two weeks, so there was practically no food in the house...  
  
Fortunately, the object of the debate was removed from the equation, as Happosai decided he was tired of attempting to behave, splashed Ranma, and scored a free grope or two. Apparently, they weren't as free as he presumed, since Ranma, in quote, was intentful of "Taking it out of your hide, you letcherous freak."  
  
Watching the two race through the airport, Nabiki and Shampoo idly thought of how impeccable Happosai's timing was.  
  
_____________________  
  
Nabiki now stood with her hand on the doorknob, deciding she was just too tired at the moment to bother with her own luggage, much less anyone else's. Once she had a good restup, she would retrieve hers, and be kind enough to retrieve the others from her car. As resting as her vacation with Ranma *should* have been, she was definitely looking forward to her own bed.  
  
Almost listlessly slipping her shoes off, Nabiki scuffled towards her room, feeling the weariness settle upon her with each step. She looked into her room, and almost sighed in blissful elation; it was amazing how much you missed home, regardless of where you've been.  
  
One undignified bellyflop later, Nabiki's face was buried in her soft pillow, as she lay splayed upon her exorbantly comfortable matress. Yes, this was the sensation of respite she was missing. Maybe it would have been better to stay home instead.  
  
No, if that were to have been, she may never have sat upon a lonely island near the shore, discovering how deep the emotions of a certain sex changing love interest ran. Nabiki rolled over, wrapping her arms around her chest, savoring the feelings that ran through her like warm sunshine and fine wine. Ranma loved her, gave his heart to her so openly without shame. Perhaps it was because he was a girl at the time, but the visual symphony of emotions that Ranma had conducted from her heart to the orchestra of her all too innocent and vunerable face was so powerful, so definite that Nabiki could not help but succomb; give in and float upon the turbulant crests of desperation, caring, anxiety, desire, and need.  
  
She had to latch onto Ranma, saught the pigtailed martial artist as if she were the eye of the storm that thundered a thousand miles wide. To keep her distance from that center was to be consumed in the raging tempest about the both of them. She had to return Ranma's love, lest they both be destroyed in the storm of Ranma's own creation.  
  
Nabiki took Ranma's heart, and knew she was capable of giving hers to him, for she knew Ranma would *never* do anything to harm her, Ranma would *never* deny her. Ranma would *NEVER* betray her trust. Ranma, to sum it all perfectly, was the one Nabiki trusted most now, the one she thought she could lo-  
  
Nabiki sat up, hearing the door open. "Hello?"  
  
"I'm home, Nabiki," Ranma called out to answer Nabiki's cautious greeting. The sound of his voice filled Nabiki with a vigor she had missed since she was in school. Almost jumping out of bed, she went to meet her paramour. Managing to maintain some of her composure, Nabiki couldn't help but allow her smile to grow, as she saw Ranma walking into the living room, expecting to find her immidiately.  
  
"Got tired of chasing Happosai?" the middle-aged woman teased.  
  
Ranma snorted, "The old goat gave me the slip almost ten minutes after everyone left." Ranma gave Nabiki an apologetic look, "Sorry I got carried away, but I couldn't let the letch get away with that."  
  
Nabiki's smile calmed, yet remained just as warm, "That's okay, Ranma. Grampa saved us a bit of a headache with his intervention, anyways."  
  
"You know I was just gonna ride with you, right? There wasn't anything the old ghoul could do about it, either."  
  
"I know you would have, Ranma."   
  
After Nabiki's calm, but subtly forceful statement, they settled into an ackward silence. Ranma fidgeted, unsure of what to do next, to which Nabiki smiled, and approached the pigtailed boy. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Nabiki tilted her head slightly to the side, and captured the pigtailed boy's lips. Their breaths met in the hollow formed between their joined but parted lips, dancing an invisible ballet as they both exhaled into the kiss, before they inhaled, attempting to share the air between them. The loss of the pocket brought their lips tighter together, now almost tasting more of what the other's scent and being existed of.   
  
The intimate contact wasn't like an explosion of passion, but like a single swath of vibrantly glossy burgundy acryllic paint across a felt black canvas; having its on intensity while remaining subdued physically. "That's one place you can start," Nabiki commented in a whisper, after they broke contact, answering Ranma's silent question to himself.  
  
Ranma smiled contently, becoming visibly more relaxed. "Thanks... er... thank you." Nabiki nearly giggled at his formalness, understanding that Ranma still had no clue of where to proceed. Once again, she took the initiative, shifting to the side of him, and placing her hand closest to him into the small of his back. Gently, she guided him to the couch, and sat him down before sitting next to him.  
  
"Ranma," Nabiki started, making sure to sound every bit as confident as she wanted to be, "I don't want you feeling as if there's something special you have to do everytime we see each other."  
  
"Ah..." Ranma started to reply, "but, I kinda do, if it's okay, you know?"  
  
With her hand still on his back, Nabiki slowly rubbed circles against his shirt; the pressure massaging the flesh under it. Unconciously, Ranma leaned against her hand, as his body accepted the calming pleasure of Nabiki's touch. "Ranma, that's very sweet of you." the older woman began again, turning to lean her torso against Ranma's shoulder, being careful not to put too much pressure against her own chest. Her other arm went around Ranma's ribs to his other side, and she maneuvered herself for another peck, "but the only thing I truly need from you, is to know that you appreciate me, as much as I do you."  
  
Ranma favored Nabiki with a confident smirk that elicited a soft hug from her. "Well, I can promise that isn't going to be an issue."  
  
"Words, Mr. Saotome," Nabiki joked, starting to pull away. It was with a slight surprise to her, when the pigtailed boy latched onto her arms, preventing her from further escape.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Ranma enquired, as the side of his mouth twisted slightly for a bigger smile, "You know we gotta answer every challenge issued, it's part of the Anything Goes code..."  
  
"Well then, Ranma-hon," Nabiki declared just above a giddy whisper, "I formally challenge you to keep me happy. Starting..." Nabiki leaned back to the side of the couch, bringing Ranma with her, and inviting his weight against her own body. Ranma managed to brace his hands on the sides of the woman's ribs, while she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, almost in a bear hug, and attempted to pull him closer to her, "...now."  
  
Ranma fell effortlessly into the role play, finding it on a similar ground he was more comfortable with. The grin never leaving his face, Ranma responded, "I accept."  
  
This time, the pigtailed martial artist took the offensive, as Nabiki yeilded ground. Nabiki moaned into the kiss, feeling quite proud of herself for that little maneuver. Getting Ranma to relax was going to be an issue, she could easily see, but with a little coaxing and nudging, he was more than willing to give in, to drop his guard and anxieties.  
  
Nabiki dragged one of her hands down against Ranma's side, tickling him slightly through his shirt, before it drifted to the hem of his pants where the shirt was tucked in. Just as she was about to go further, Ranma tensed up slightly, causing Nabiki some concern when her hand began to slip under his shirt. As much as she wanted right now to tactilly sense Ranma skin over painstakenly toned musculature, she didn't want to make him uncomfortable with this.  
  
Fate took the decision from her hands, "Hello, I am home."  
  
Nabiki wasn't particularly interested in breaking from Ranma, and was almost angry when Ranma shot off of her, and was standing by the TV and tucking his shirt back in hastefully. Shampoo walked in, her expression subdued as she wasn't even concentrating on anyone. At the expression, regardless of her conduct on their trip, Nabiki's concern shifted from having been Ranma's to the Amazon girl.  
  
"Welcome back, Shampoo, stomething wrong?"  
  
Shampoo waived the question off, beginning to head up the wire spiral staircase, "Is okay. Shampoo... I just talk with Great Grandmother. Some important business about Neichiizu. Ranma need to tuck his shirt in better, and wipe off Nabiki lip stick."  
  
Nabiki would have laughed at the expression on Ranma's face, before he quickly started dragging his , if not for the underlaying seriousness she was sensing from Shampoo. Getting up from the couch, Nabiki went to follow the girl to her room. Just as Shampoo was about to enter, Nabiki spoke, "You sure nothing's wrong? You don't really look the part."  
  
Shampoo kept her back turned to Nabiki as she stood within the threshold, but nodded, "I am sure, I thank you for your concern."  
  
"This has something to do with the way you started acting on the trip, right?" Nabiki enquired in a soft, but demanding tone that wasn't accusing, but hinted that she already drew a conclusion.  
  
Shampoo stood still for several moments, before surprising Nabiki with her answer.  
  
"{Yes, my friend. Yes it does}." With that, Shampoo entered her room, and silently closed the door.  
  
The way Shampoo had said it, Nabiki could hear the apparent hopelessness in the girl's voice. It was obvious that she was being trapped by her own customs and laws, and what she herself wanted. Shampoo was part of the ill-lasting 'Fiancee Brigade' that had vowed to get Nabiki and Ranma together under any and all circumstances. Shampoo was sincere in her beliefs that the two belonged together, so whatever caused her to suddenly change her position was serious indeed.  
  
Nabiki didn't want to see Shampoo hurt, but she felt much more strongly about holding onto Ranma, even if Shampoo truly did decide she wanted him for herself. There once was a time when Nabiki wouldn't have thought twice about what she needed to do, but after years and years of both being and facing the heartless cutthroat, she couldn't find it in her to be so outright callous. When it comes down to the final, Nabiki was sure how she would play things, but when the game was over, she was pretty sure she would lose her a friend that had become rather close to her, regardless of age. Damn that old woman, and her asinine, outdated laws.  
  
Quietly, Nabiki walked back down the stairs, finding Ranma standing at the base of them with a concerned face, "Well?"  
  
Nabiki simply shrugged, "I don't know, Ranma-hon, I don't know."  
  
_____________________  
  
_____________________  
  
_____________________  
  
Author's notes (WTF?!?): yeah, I know I cheezed in the middle section, and this chapter is rediculously short compared to the others. But Damn it, I got Project Gotham 2 Racing for the XBox with an XBox LIVE account! Surely you understand that my time's tied up ^^; (BTW, Gamer tag on LIVE's WFROSE for anyone that cares)  
  
Boy, you guys going to be upset when Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix comes out beginning of December... 


	22. Chapter 21

'Older'  
  
Nabiki had seen both Ranma and Shampoo to school that morning, but didn't quite feel obliged to return to work that day. She wasn't scheduled to return just yet, anyhow, but with the lack of anything important to do, she had considered it out of prudence.  
  
Instead, she was sitting at her dining table, enjoying a late morning coffee of a stock she rarely indulged in. Her nose hung over the mug, indulging in the rich, robust scent that adittadly was her most favorite part of a good brew. She should go out and do some light grocery shopping, but she decided to wait until Ranma returned, since he was the one doing the majority of the cooking. His input on what they needed would be rather valuable.  
  
It wasn't like waiting for Ranma to come back to her was an unberable anticipation. She was hardly some lovesick twenty-year old anxious to see the 'center' of her life put back in its place. Nabiki was patient, and quite frankly wasn't about to let her world revolve around the pigtailed martial artist, just share it with him. Share with him her home, share her time, share with him her experiences, share her feelings, herself...  
  
Once again, she proved herself far from inexperienced, when a languish smile appeared across her face, instead of any sort of blush. She had more than a couple of lonely years to make up for. Even if she wasn't the typical Japanese woman, she was not the sort to simply indulge in promiscuousness to simply sate hormones. It probably would have cut down on how much she had spent in wine, chocolate, and for that very brief, regrettable period, cigerettes (to which, she still hadn't quite forgiven Kasumi for the suggestion), but she felt still a need to hold herself to higher standards than what even her unmarried peers tended to. But now, there was Ranma, and...  
  
Nabiki took another sip of her now tolerably temporate coffee, curbing delicious thoughts for another time. With a sigh, she considered something else. Nabiki prided herself, that even if she was a bit indulgent financially, she was a big girl, and capable realizing when she had things she should own up to. Like a couple of apologies.  
  
Even if they didn't need to have their noses so deep in her and Ranma's business, Nabiki had to think Nodoka and Jesse had their hearts in the right place. She, on the inside, couldn't exactly say she and Ranma made the perfect couple, and she would still hesitate to say anything of the sort, while the two women and Shampoo worked almost zealously to get Nabiki to accept feelings she either didn't know she had, or possibly were not even in place yet. That was beside the point, the simple fact was Nabiki had said and done some things in order to push them off the course of their goal. Once again, even if it was not any of their direct concern, Nabiki may not have needed to go as far as she did.  
  
Even if the coffee was still comfortably warm, it couldn't recover her mood. She really did owe them an apology. With that in mind, Nabiki knew that Jesse would be most likely busy at work, and wondered what Nodoka was doing this day...  
  
____________________  
  
Nodoka hummed to herself, as she walked through the low gates surrounding her home. Life had become routine for her, once again, as there was nothing else it could be. She continued to work the job she had taken a while back to simply maintain day to day expenses, while the savings she had earned through Nabiki's company and their investments kept her from having to worry about living check to check. She tended to her home in preparation for her husband's return, and she kept a somewhat busy social life.  
  
As much as she refused to let on, Nodoka's social life was far from what she wanted. True, she had friends still, but even the few that were her peers, she was forced to keep a formal face before them. No jests or such that would come with being close friends, just simple and polite discussing of events from political to local.  
  
She tried not to think too much about it, for the last attempt she made at a close friend failed dismally. And while she could admit to an interest with Nabiki's American associate, seeing as how they shared a singular goal, Ms. Jesse Summers had been unavailable since Nodoka had last spoke to Nabiki. Nodoka chose what she thought was her son's happiness over her want for a close friend, though later on, she came to realize that those choices were still of her own desires.  
  
Nabiki stated adimantly she wasn't interested in a relationship with a sixteen year old boy. While on the surface, Nodoka couldn't blame her, as her own upbringing as a proper Japanese woman would have her understand the problems that would arise socially. Nabiki's job depended a great deal on her public face, so in that aspect, it would harm her greatly.  
  
No, what Nodoka saw was the true issue, was that Nabiki was denying it on a personal level. It was as if she were fighting her own feelings on the matter, denying even what Nodoka could see was endearment to her son. For a woman that was ages beyond Nodoka in her modernistic attitude and confidence, she was simply afraid of admitting interest in a young man.  
  
Regardless of any gentle coaxing on her behalf, along with that of the dear young Chinese girl and Jesse's assistance, Nabiki wouldn't budge. Worse yet, Nabiki suddenly demanded that Nodoka take her son back immidiately.  
  
Nodoka was reminded of the old saying, 'you could smell the fear'. Something scared Nabiki fiercely, and Nodoka didn't have to be a witness to the event to confirm that something far too close to comfort happened between her and Ranma. Sadly, things escalated from there to the point ultimatums were made. In a way, Nodoka's gambit paid off, since she was rather positive that her son was still with Nabiki at her home, but she was now estranged from both him and Nabiki.  
  
That was the past, and the past could not be undone. Nodoka began her humming once more, as she fiddled for her keys. The bags of groceries were a bit difficult to juggle while searching her purse, and moved to set one of them down.  
  
"Let me take that for you."  
  
"AH!" Nodoka didn't even notice someone come up behind her, as she launched her second bag into the air in shock. Immidiately turning around, she saw the last person she expected to see any time soon.  
  
Nabiki put her martial arts skills to good use, quickly setting down the bag she had retrieved from the other woman, and quickly moving to catch the groceries before they hit the ground. The last item, quail eggs, she caught, and place gently at the top.  
  
Ms. Tendou didn't take any pride in her act, as she was busy trying not to appear too self-concious. The last time she spoke to the woman glaring at her, it wasn't on the best of terms.  
  
After several moments of silence, Nodoka acknowledged Nabiki's presence, "Ms. Tendou."  
  
At the highly formal tone, Nabiki gulped, but kept her face firm, "Nodo.... Ms. Saotome..." Several more moments, neither spoke; Nodoka scrutenizing the other woman as if trying to determine her intentions, while Nabiki stood nervously and accepted her examination. Finally, before the tension overcame her, Nabiki spoke again, "If it wouldn't be a problem..." Nabiki took a deep breath, "perhaps we could go inside and talk?"  
  
Slowly, almost imperceptably, Nodoka nodded.  
  
____________________  
  
Nodoka didn't even bother with tea, which Nabiki already suspected ment that the other woman wasn't expecting her to stay long. Nodoka sat across the table from Nabiki, maintaining a formal position. Nabiki herself sat lotus position, doing her best to look the other woman in the eyes. It was a given that Nodoka was still rather mad about what happend over three weeks ago.  
  
Nabiki dropped her eyes to the table, "I'm sorry."  
  
Nodoka's hard expression changed to a dumbfounded shock, "Excuse me?"  
  
"I had no right to say the things I did, even if I was... 'under duress'."  
  
Nodoka reinstated her previous expression, "And between you and my son?"  
  
The truth broke pride like the most brittle of blades, "I... I would like him to remain a part of my life... as he's willing."  
  
Nodoka allowed the hint of a smile to cross her face, "Excuse me, while I go prepare us tea. If you'll forgive me for being such an impolite hostess." Nodoka stood up, and bowed to Nabiki, before heading to the kitchen. It was still a great surprise that Nabiki was willing to make the first move, even if Nodoka's own pride and determination at seeing things through would not.  
  
Nodoka silently praised Nabiki for it, and admired her all the more because of it. Nodoka had things to apologise for, herself, and fretted that she would never truly get the chance to do so. Maybe, the two of them together will build a bridge between them that would have a stronger support than upon the back of her son. The past could not be undone, but it could be rectified.  
  
____________________  
  
Ranma leapt from the neighboring house's roof, landing neatly before the front door of Nabiki's home. He had once again forgone taking the buses back from school, if only because he could return that much faster, and see Nabiki that much earlier. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that she didn't often get back before he did from work, which left him with a sensation of disappointment when he didn't see her car out in the driveway.  
  
With a resignated sigh, he turned off the house alarm, and unlocked the door. Morosely, he trudged in, removed his shoes, and turned to close the door. His expression picked up a bit, as he considered would be good for dinner. He would have to check to see what they needed first, before he headed down to the closest market and-  
  
"YAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Both Nabiki and Nodoka stood before Ranma, grinning shamelessly. "Welcome home, son," Nodoka greeted, keeping a warm, motherly smile that was masking her mirth.  
  
Nabiki's humored smirk had to be hidden behind her hand, while her shaking shoulders proved testemont to her enjoyment of Ranma's reaction, "You're right, Nodoka, it is fun."  
  
"Y-y-y-..." Ranma studdered, pointing at the two women he swore weren't there a second ago. Words failing to fall that route, Ranma turned, and pointed outside, "But your car..."  
  
"I parked it in the garage," Nabiki stated, easily, finally managing to calm herself down.  
  
Ranma blinked at that, "You have a garage?"  
  
"You're about as astute as your father is," Nodoka drolled humorously.  
  
"I mean... I know she has one, but why, well, she never used it." Ranma attempted to explain. He knew about it, but it just occured to him that it was usable.  
  
"The door opener was jammed, and I'm usually just too lazy to lift it manually," Nabiki commented, shrugging. Finally, she allowed the happiness of seeing Ranma again grace her face in the form of a gentle smile.  
  
She strode up to Ranma in as calmly as possible while trying to close the distance quickly. Ranma was somewhat startled when she brought herself within his personal space, brought her hands to the back of his shoulders under his arms, and pulled his torso to her so she could reach his face for a kiss. Reacting, Ranma wrapped his arms around her waist to both steady himself and embrace her, before hesitatingly returning the kiss. He felt the woman he loved smile through it, as her lips stretched pleasantly against his. Even if Nabiki favored such sweet, light kisses, Ranma found them just as fulfilling as the deep, involved ones they've traded to his count, three times now. Neither of them came often enough, in his humble opinion.  
  
Nabiki broke off, and almost chuckled at Ranma's goofy, dazed expression. The pigtailed martial artist snapped to it, once Nabiki began to step away from him. He turned a sideways glance towards his mother, eyeing her approving nod. He was pretty positive that Nabiki was doing it to show off in front of his mom, but he wasn't going to complain.  
  
"Uh..." Ranma began, at a loss of how to follow that greeting up, "...well... how was work?"  
  
Nabiki didn't refrain her laughter, as she ruffled Ranma's hair, and kissed him on the cheek. "I didn't go in today. Had some errands to run. Still have to go do some grocery shopping, though." Nabiki tilted her head, "So you might want to make out a list if there's something we need."  
  
"Uh, sure," Ranma replied, "But you could still have easily did it without waiting for me." Truth be told, Ranma was slightly disappointed with not being able to stay home with Nabiki, but pushed that particular emotion out of the way as inconsequential.  
  
"Well, you are cooking tonight, right Ranma-hon?" Nabiki enquired with an arched and hopeful tone. Ranma perked up at the idea that Nabiki may be looking forward to his cooking, and was about to comment before the door opened behind him.  
  
"Oh, Hey Shampoo," Nabiki greeted, "How was your first day at... school?" Shampoo looked up at Nabiki, finally allowing the middle aged woman to see her expression. Nabiki had a sinking feeling that the resignation in it had anything to do with classes.  
  
"Hello, Nabiki, my classes were educational," Shampoo stated in a somewhat lifeless tone, before turning to Ranma, grabbing him gently by the face, and treating him to a firm kiss. "Hello, beloved."  
  
Nodoka was absolutely beaming, "Oh my! So you've decided to take dear Shampoo on as a mistress?" Nodoka turned to voice her approval to Nabiki, and caught the other woman with an expression far from amused. Turning to look at Ranma, and seeing his extremely shocked expression, tinged with a little outrage, the Saotome matriarch frowned, and quickly drew a more accurate presumption of the situation.  
  
"Excuse me," the Amazon quickly mumbled, before heading quickly to her room.  
  
After her departure, Ranma managed to get his voice back, "Now... waitasec... I had nothing to do with that, alright!"  
  
Nabiki wasn't listening, as her expression grew possibly more angry than either Ranma or Nodoka had seen it. Before the pigtailed boy could further his defense, Nabiki shoved him aside with enough force to even stagger him, quickly donned her shoes, swore, walked back to the livingroom with her shoes on to retrieve her keys from the end table, and left through the front door, slamming it on her departure.  
  
"So..." Nodoka managed to start, almost a full minute after Nabiki left, "Did you have anything in mind for tonights meal?"  
  
Ranma himself wasn't listening, as his face almost contorting to a full snarl, "SHAMPOO, GET THE HELL DOWN HERE, NOW!!!"  
  
Instead of waiting for her to come down, Ranma immidiately went up to confront the girl, followed closely by his concerned mother.  
  
____________________  
  
"COLOGNE!" Nabiki strode into the Cat Cafe, unconcerned by the startled patrons that were currently occupying it for the late afternoon rush. She approached the open window where the meals would be set out to be taken to the customers, barely tolerant of having to wait for the old woman to put in her appearance.  
  
much to her ire, she would have to wait for a while yet. "Welcome, Ms. Tendou. Please forgive my neglect to greet you, as I am to be the only one facilitating things in my Grandmother's absense."  
  
Nabiki's anger didn't completely abate, "So, where is she? Cologne?"  
  
"To my knowledge, I am unaware," Ku Shui replied, adjusting his glasses as he gave Nabiki an apologetic look.  
  
Nabiki nodded, curtly, "Well, I came by to let her know that she should be preparing a room here for her heir, because my home's become a bit crowded with her presence."  
  
The Chinese chef's eyebrows climbed to the top of his forehead, "I see, something of great grievence came between you? I choose not to change your mind, but I would request an explanation, if you please. My daughter's actions reflect heavily upon me as her father, and would not wish her to practice any misconduct."  
  
Nabiki felt that she would be more than happy to let Shampoo's father know of his daughter's actions. Besides which, he just may well not condone what's going on, and possibly assist in hindering Cologne and her plans. "It's only fair," Nabiki replied, out loud.  
  
"I thank you for your patience, and request a small favor as I prepare some tea for us." The Chinese man set a tray of food before Nabiki, "If you please, this belongs to the trio in the far left."  
  
"Fine, but I'm not interested in staying long," Nabiki quipped, as she took the tray, balanced it easily on the palm and fingertips of her right hand, and carried the order to it's intended destination. "So, whom ordered what?"  
  
"Um, pork and mushroom ramen in ginger sauce for me. I think he ordered the garlic fried chicken with sesame sauce." one of the young men at the table replied.  
  
"Right," Nabiki set the orders out, suspecting the last one was for the guy not spoken for. "Enjoy, alright? Food's pretty good here I can say from experience."  
  
Nabiki turned off, finding Ku Shui sitting at one of the empty tables near the kitchen entrance with a kettle and two cups. Understanding he was ready to meet with her, Nabiki strode over, sashaying slightly to maneuver around a couple of tables.  
  
"She a new waitress?" One of the young men at the table enquired, before digging into his ramen.  
  
"Dunno, she looks a bit too old to be a waitress here, maybe she's the cook's girlfriend?"  
  
Lucky guy, she's pretty hot for an old chick," the third one commented, still staring after Nabiki.  
  
"Dude, she's old enough to be your mother!"  
  
"Well, mommy can punish me for naughty thoughts, rwaor!"  
  
Nabiki fought the urge to pick up something and throw it in their general direction, the least they could do was try to keep their comments out of her hearing range. Instead, Nabiki put on a fake smile, and sat down across from Ku Shui, "I hope I' not distracting you from your duties."  
  
"I have a few moments of respite I can take and indulge in. My concern is upon you. Just what had my daughter done?"  
  
Before Nabiki spoke, she thought for a second, before sighing, and gathering herself, "Well, it's not so much what she's done, but what she's being made to do by your Grandmother."  
  
The Chinese chef sighed, as if he wasn't surprised, "Ah, my dear daughter does take complete obedience to my grandmother. Forgive me of her trespasses."  
  
"I don't see it as your fault, don't worry," Nabiki replied, drinking some of the tea, "but I'm afraid I can't have her living with me anymore, if it will make matters that much more complicated."  
  
"I understand, and I apologise for any inconvenience. I shall prepare for my daughters return, if that is your request."  
  
Nabiki finally smiled, first time since she had seen Ranma return home that day, "It's good to see someone in your family's sensible."  
  
Mr. Zian smiled softly, and nodded, "Yes, it had been advised by my late wife that one of us must maintain a level head, and she did not want the obligation."  
  
Nabiki chuckled, her humor a bit higher than before, "Well, I'm sorry to take time off your duties, and bring you news like this, but you can understand my urgency."  
  
"Oh, you've done more than practice graciousness by allowing my daughter to stay with you. It is distressing that she and my Grandmother would take advantage of your hospitality as such."  
  
"It's not often that you come across a guy like you, you know that?" Nabiki enquired, starting to get up from the table.  
  
"Perhaps it is my Neichiizu upbringing," Ku Shui supplied.  
  
"Whatever it is, keep it, it suit you," Nabiki replied in a light flirt, "I better get going. Ranma and Nodoka's probably wondering how they're going to help me hide the body by now."  
  
The Chinese middle aged man chuckled, "Then it is best you depart before their imaginations consume them. As it is, feel free to keep this humble man company whenever you feel the want."  
  
Nabiki smiled, "I'll keep that in mind, until next time."  
  
Ku Shui nodded with his ever present subtle smile, "Until next time, then."  
  
____________________  
  
Nabiki arrived back home, maybe in a better mood, but still not all forgiving. The middle aged woman wasted no time as she entered, "Shampoo!"  
  
"We're all in here." Nabiki tilted her head at the sound of Nodoka's voice calling from the kitchen, and followed it to find the other woman sitting patiently at the table, along with Ranma and Shampoo.  
  
Nabiki motioned her head towards the stairs, "Go get your stuff, I'm taking you back to your restaurant."  
  
Both Ranma and Nodoka looked at the Amazon, suprising Nabiki with their almost pitying expressions. Shampoo spoke up, "Nabiki, you must listen carefully."  
  
"Sorry, but my patience has come to an end," Nabiki stated, almost emotionally, "I'm afraid that it's time for you to leave."  
  
"If you would just listen to the poor girl..."  
  
"No, Nodoka. the 'poor girl' has become a conflict of interests. I'm sorry, Shampoo."  
  
"Nabiki, just-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Ranma," Nabiki was starting to find her anger again, wondering why they were even taking Shampoo's side on this. She expected Ranma to be possibly even angrier than herself.  
  
"Nabiki, please..."  
  
"Quite stalling, Shampoo," Nabiki commanded, as her face deepened it's frown.  
  
"{Will you just listen to me for a moment!}" Shampoo demanded, becoming infuriated by Nabiki's stubbornnes.  
  
"Nabiki, that ain't fair," Ranma interjected, barely holding back his own irritation at being cut off.  
  
Nabiki dropped all prenotions of restraint, "'Fair', Ranma? Fair that someone I TRUSTED... no, TWO people I trusted, just stab me in the back? Would it be FAIR that I simply ignore the fact that she MEANT to kiss you?" Nabiki was nearly growling, because if she didn't remain angry, she would be in tears, "This isn't an act anymore, Ranma! Cologne wasn't around to witness this little show, she's trying to convince herself to go through with this!"  
  
"That is not true, Nabiki," Shampoo stated in a quiet voice.  
  
"DON'T EVEN..." Nabiki managed to calm herself just a bit, "Don't even think I'll just let you take Ranma from me! I'll be DAMNED if I let this happen a second time! Now GET OUT, and take the damn bus back!"  
  
Everyone in the room winced at Nabiki's resolute proclimation, and the slight trickle that was beginning from the corners of her eyes. "I am sorry," Shampoo swore in a quiet, but determined voice, "But I have much to explain."  
  
"You don't have to explain anything to me," Nabiki's voice was just as quiet, exept instead of resolve, it was tempered with hurt and betrayal.  
  
Shampoo came to stand right before Nabiki, not backing down, "{I will be heard, because there's much more to this than you realize.}"  
  
"{I don't ca-}MPH?!?!?"  
  
"Oh... dear," Nodoka murmered to herself, as Ranma stared as if he were struck dumb. Nabiki's own eyes were as wide as saucers, but just barely managed to pull her face away just as she started to feel Shampoo's tongue against her lips.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?" Nabiki shouted, now backed against the wall.  
  
"There," Shampoo replied in a haughty tone, "Now Nabiki is even with Ranma." Nabiki sputtered, trying to get her own composure back, as   
  
Nodoka calmly retrieved a hankerchief from her person, and used it to wipe the slight trickle of blood beginning to stream from Ranma's nose. "I suppose Ranma and I shall leave you two to talk, then," she stated, as she lead her son to the bathroom.  
  
"{Shall we sit down?"}" Shampoo enquired, while pointing to the table.  
  
Nabiki wiped her mouth, gently enough not to smear her own lipstick, "If you think that little stunt did anything for you-"  
  
"{Please, at least let me explain myself,}" Shampoo pleaded in a desperate tone.  
  
Nabiki nodded slightly, barely even noticably, before moving to the table, "Talk, but don't expect me to change my mind on anything."  
  
Shampoo sat down next to Nabiki, causing the older woman to shift her chair away slightly. With a sigh, the young Amazon began to explain herself, "Great-Grandmother, she tell me that she no longer will tolerate my... my... {insencerity}. She demand that I now pursue Ranma, or else..."  
  
"This isn't helping your case any..."  
  
"She say," Shampoo started again, "that if I do not show result, she will... intervine... is the right word?"  
  
"Your Great Grandmother has always been involved with this," Nabiki countered, far from swayed any.  
  
"She has done nothing, but if she do intervine, it all taken out of my hands." Shampoo looked down at the table, "{Nabiki, I promise you, I would never dream of taking Ranma from you. Since I had met you, and understood your relation with him, I had thought of nothing else but seeing the two of you admit your desires for one another. At then, it was no more than wanting to see a part of my beliefs from my people proven in the outside world. But now I know more than that, I know the two of you belong together, as much as the two aspects of yin and yang do. Male and female, cocky and reserved, impulsive and relaxed...}" Shampoo smirked slightly, "{Young and old. Ranma doesn't belong in my fate, at least no more than a friend. He belongs with you.}"  
  
"{Then why did you kiss him?}" Nabiki challenged in Shampoo's own language, "{if you don't honestly care for Ranma, then why even put up that little song and dance when your Elder wasn't even around?}"  
  
"{Because I don't know if she is around or not!}" Shampoo shot back, "{I doubt even father knows where she is half the time. She promised that she would be keeping an eye on me, and I don't have the skill to be aware of her presence when she doesn't want me to be.}"  
  
"{Then why are you saying all this now?}"  
  
"{I want you to understand that I do not mean any ill towards you. Even if she overhears me this very moment, it is not as important as clarifying things with you now.}"  
  
Shampoo turned away, looking back at the kitchen area, "{I should have considered your reactions first, but I had thought you would give me a chance to explain when I thought it a good time to do so. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but... but I'm not sure what I can do, now.}"  
  
The middle aged woman groaned, covering her forehead, "It wasn't necessary, you know? Kissing me. You could have just waited until I managed to cool down enough to listen."  
  
Shampoo pouted, "You did not enjoy it?" At the glare Nabiki gave her, Shampoo giggled, causing Nabiki herself to lighten up a bit, before joining in.  
  
"Let's just say that I may be more liberal on my views than most in this country, but some things I'm not at all interested in."  
  
"Oh?" Shampoo replied, arching an eyebrow. She didn't mind kissing a certain redhead, the Amazon recalled.  
  
"I'll warn you now, Shampoo," Nabiki began in a serious tone, "I-"  
  
Shampoo brought a hand up to forestall any further, "I understand. I value you trust and friendship. If I am forced to finally choose, I only hope Great Grandmother is understanding."  
  
"You are going to have to choose at sometime," Nabiki stated, "You plan on simply forestalling things indefinitely?"  
  
"I... think of something, hopefully. Just need much time." Shampoo stood up, and bowed to her host, "Thank you for listening, and I again apologise for breaking your trust." After Nabiki nodded in acceptance of the apology, Shampoo beamed a smile, and began to walk out the kitchen, before stopping at the threshold. Shampoo turned, with a slightly destressed and upset expression, "Was I really bad?"  
  
Nabiki gave the girl a lopsided smirk, "I've had worse, I'd give it a six." Shampoo snorted, and headed for the stairs. Ranma entered the kitchen, soon after, finding Nabiki preparing a pot of coffee.  
  
"Hey, isn't it a little late for that?" the pigtailed boy enquired, only used to seeing Nabiki drink the beverage in the mornings.  
  
"Caffine will help steady my nerves," Nabiki replied casually, staring at the slow drip of the brown liquid into the pot.  
  
"You usually drink wine or something for that," Ranma commented.  
  
"Not in the mood for any alcohol. Where's your mother?"  
  
"Well, she decided it may be best to head on back home for the time being. She hopes everything is okay, though." Ranma stated, going to the fridge to find something to drink for himself. "So you and Shampoo are square?"  
  
"For the time being," Nabiki responded, "You seemed to take it all pretty well. If I didn't know better, I would swear you enjoyed her kissing you..."  
  
"Heck no!" Ranma quickly proclaimed, "I mean, it caught me by surprise, just as much as you!"  
  
Nabiki turned to Ranma with a playful grin, "Hmm? And I bet you enjoyed that little show between me and her?"  
  
"Uh.... n-no..." Ranma's blush spoke of his sincerity in his reply, "I mean... would you want to see me kissing Ryoga or something?"  
  
"Ranma-hon, I would PAY to see that," Nabiki said with a hearty grin that unnerved Ranma.  
  
The pigtailed boy baulked, "I mean as a guy!"  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow, "I presumed as much."  
  
Ranma's former blush was replaced with a pale complextion, beforehis face became red from irritation, as he realized Nabiki was teasing him, "That's not funny!" Nabiki only chuckled, as she went to get a mug for the brewing coffee.  
  
____________________  
  
Ku Shui tilted his head, as he felt the first rays of the morning sun grace his skin. It would be a fine day, he thought, as he continued preparations to open the restaurant. His work was as therapeutic as the most soothing of songs, and the most gentle of breezes. He was rather happy when his Grandmother had requested his help with her business endeavor in the land of the Rising Sun, it would give him a chance to test his skills in a more casual climate, with people who wouldn't heavily critisize his dishes. Granted, he did quest for heavy scruteny, but there was much to say for simply having someone greatly enjoy your creations, rather than pick at its pros and cons.  
  
It still puzzled him, of course, as to why he had been called. He knew his Grandmother well, and that she would have been more than fine making meals for customers. He had also given a great deal of teaching to his own daughter, and though she wasn't the most lavish or creative cook, she was at least compotent enough to exel above other Chinese restaurants which made their meals much like a factory makes products; lacking the attention and care that a culinary artist strives for. There was an alterior motive, he was sure, but he lacked any of the sufficient clues to properly identify them.   
  
He suspected it had something to do with Shampoo and her supposed betrothed, the young man Ranma that he admitted to taking a liking to. He wasn't sure of their status, but he didn't think that Ranma had any interests towards his daughter, at least romanticwise. Shampoo herself never made mention of him in any such manner, so he doubted that there was any sort of relationship there other than associative.   
  
Unfortunately, Cologne persisted that Ranma was Shampoo's betrothed through Amazon Law, and even though he believed in the laws of his people, his beliefs only went to a certain extent. That was one of the primary reasons he had traveled so much in the first place, for fear that he may end up having to speak against something that conflicted with his own notions. As it was, if Shampoo didn't care for Ranma in such a way, he would not condone the marraige. Once again, it was unfortunate that it was not his place to decide such matters. Even if it wasn't, he was adimant that it was not his Grandmother's, either.  
  
It upset him that he hadn't much seen his daughter exept for sporatic visits, but he understood that they both remained busy, and it made their schedules difficult to match. He would like to talk to his daughter to a greater extent about her stay in Japan, how she was getting along with the beautiful woman that hosted her, and the young man that was also Nabiki Tendou's guest. Alas, each visit she made tended to be for Cologne, even if Shampoo made it a point to say hello to her dear father. Once again, he was suspect that Cologne was attempting to limit his time with Shampoo, but decided that even if she was devious, she wouldn't be so malicious as that. Cologne may have been Shampoo's guardian in the village, particularly since he still traveled, but Cologne understood that Ku Shui was still her father, and Shampoo's only living biological parent.  
  
Ku Shui was saddened to hear about the conflict between Nabiki and Shampoo, they had seemed to get along well together. Shampoo's father found that of interest about the middle aged woman, that she could be so friendly with anyone with sincerity in her kindness. As was his experience, much of Japan practiced a friendly demeanor, but much out of formalness than any endearment. Nabiki gave a casual friendship that was comfortable to be involved in; truly she was a woman that could provide great caring.  
  
As upsetting as it was to hear about their falling out, Ku Shui couldn't refrain from feeling a little joy at the news. His daughter would be staying at the restuarant along with him, so he wouldn't have lack of her company any longer. He presumed that Nabiki would be bringing Shampoo back last night, but that had not been the case. Nonetheless, he remained eager at her arrival.  
  
The sound of a staff's point striking wooden stairs stirred him from his reverie, "{Grandmother, good morning.}"  
  
Cologne entered the stockroom, favoring her Grandson with a smile, "{Good morning. I am glad I had requested for your servitude. An old woman can now comfortably sleep in without worries of her establishment.}"  
  
Ku Shui smiled, before hefting a crate of noodles to carry back to the kitchen, "{Grandmother, we are both aware that you are not lacking in vitality. Your age only applies to your gained wisdom, not your physicality.}"  
  
"{Your flattery is why you remain one of my favored of our family,}" Cologne chuckled, as she followed her son, "{Regardless of or differences of opinion.}"  
  
"{I thought it was because I was the only one willing to disagree with you. As you had so kindly stated, 'it's nice to have at least one male in our family that didn't devolve his spine'.}"  
  
"{I said such a thing? My manners!}"  
  
Ku Shui let out a robust laugh, "{Your apologies are not necessary, Grandmother. That is one subject we both agree upon.}" The middle aged man set the crate down next to the range stove for easy access to the contents of it when needed. "{Also, I have some news to discuss with you, if you will pardon my tardiness for this information. I would have told you sooner, but I had only seen you now since I had been told what I have to relay.}"  
  
"{Oh?}"  
  
Ku Shui turned to face Cologne, clasping his hands behind his back, "{It appears that Ms. Tendou is unable to continue to accomidate Shampoo. I suspect sometime within the day that my daughter will be coming to stay with us.}"  
  
As he suspected, the cheer on Cologne's expression departed abruptly, "{Is that so?}"  
  
"{I am unsure as to what brought this change about, but she had been rather adimant about it.}"  
  
"{Hmm,}" Cologne mused aloud, "{Perhaps I should discuss this with her. Perhaps convince her that whatever may have caused her misjudgement may not warrent such a strong response?}"  
  
"{It is your choice to try,}" Ku Shui stated, not willing to debate on it. Any further reply from Cologne was stalled, by the ringing of the phone. It was far too early for any orders, so either could only guess as to what it was about. "The Cat Cafe.... Oh, Ms. Tendou, it is lovely that I can hear your voice this early morning, for it brightens it further. My Grandmother had commented towards that also, but I am sincere.}"  
  
Ku Shui blinked, before the slightest hint of a frown colored his face, "I see. Yes, I am gladdened you and my daughter are able to reconcile. If you will, it would make me happy if you and my daughter were to perhaps visit for a meal? To celebrate disputes settled, and please bring Ranma along, I would like to enquire on his presence, as well. Then perhaps tomorrow night? I am happy to hear your acceptance. I understand, and a pleasant day for you, as well."  
  
"{So, Shampoo and Nabiki have come to terms with their differences?}" Cologne enquired, not sure what to make of that. If Nabiki was no longer upset with Shampoo, that most likely meant her heir baulked in her actions.  
  
Ku Shui sighed, and hung up the phone, "{It appears so. I had dearly wished to see my daughter on a more constant basis, but I am denied such.}"  
  
"{It isn't as if she is far off. Besides which, if I overheard correctly, they will be by tommorrow evening?}" Cologne gave her Grandson a sly smile. "{Although, my old ears seemed to find that you were more interested in Ms. Tendou's presence?}"  
  
"{She is a remarkable woman, and I find her pleasant company,}" Ku Shui replied, almost cryptically.  
  
"{That she is,}" Cologne turned to leave the kitchen, "{That she is, Grandson.}"  
  
____________________  
  
Nabiki bit her lip, before giving a bow to the gateguard, who had just gotten off the phone, "[Thank you for your time and patience with me. It was of some urgency that I had requested to speak with Ms. Summers.]"  
  
The current soldier on watch duty for the New Sanno Hotel shrugged apologetically, "[Sorry I couldn't give ya any better news, but you can check back whenever.]"  
  
"[I shall do that then. Once again my thanks.]"  
  
The guard turned to a car that approached the gate, saluted to the passengers inside after noting the decal on the top of the windshield, and reached into the control booth to raise the bar and allow them entry. After completing the task, he replied to Nabiki, "[Sure, anytime sweetie!]"  
  
Nabiki's eyes flickered back to the guard, before she decided to disregard his overly friendly comment. Americans were like that, as they tended to even use endearing nominations on relative strangers. Even if she wasn't too impartial to it, it still tended to catch her off-guard.  
  
As she walked down the street, she allowed the formalness to drop from her, and replaced it with disappointment. Her best friend left for the states on leave, and they couldn't give her the length of her departure. From the sounds of it, it was an indefinite leave.  
  
She was sure it had to do with the circumstance of which both her and Jesse had last departed on. Nabiki couldn't even say for sure if what had gone on between them was repairable or not. Nabiki had said some things that were way out of line, even if Jesse herself hadn't gone off the deep end.   
  
Nabiki knew the woman's Achille's Heel even before that 'spontanious' epithany. Jesse didn't simply 'get scheduled' to work all the time, she volinteered. And she was so familiar with Nabiki mainly because Jesse was attached to her like a long-lost sister. The woman was lonely, and she hated being alone.  
  
Her work was filled with customers that she would take great joy in chatting with, and her visits with Nabiki were always as eventful as she could make them. Heck, Nabiki remembered it was Jesse herself who approached her, when Nabiki gave a rather flippant comment about her English being less than stellar. Being a hobby linguist, she offered to teach Nabiki 'proper' English, though Nabiki had learned to evade Jesse's attempts at teaching her slang.  
  
The woman did have more than a few marraiges and divorces. Nabiki had realized long ago it was because she wanted to spend her life with someone, and was desperate about finding that one she could love. Unfortunately, that was not the way to go about discovering a man you wanted to marry.  
  
Jesse was probably adimant about Nabiki's relationship with Ranma, because Nabiki may have let on a glimmer of interest in the pigtailed boy. That was more than she had shown to any man since...  
  
"Sorry, Jesse. I never realized how much it really meant to you," Nabiki commented to herself. 


	23. Chapter 22

'Older'  
  
Nabiki had forgiven Shampoo, but she would be damned to forget, or suspect. The middle aged woman didn't completely believe Shampoo's story, just the fact that the young Amazon was sincere in her apology. Shampoo was trying to keep the status of things vague, just in case she had been backed into a thick brick wall by her own laws and customs. Though Nabiki did sympathize with her, empathy was lacking. Though Nabiki prayed it wouldn't coe, if at the moment Shampoo made a move on Ranma, a genuine one, Nabiki would let Shampoo know that on no certain grounds that the two of them were enemies.  
  
Nabiki was loathe to think such, but she decided it wasn't worth taking things for granted. She may have put a great deal of trust in the young Chinese native she cared to consider a friend, but prudence demanded her vigilance. As well as that, though she seriously doubted any wavering on Ranma's part of whom he remained interested in, Nabiki felt it best to reaffirm her position.  
  
Nabiki approached Ranma and Happosai's room, and found the Grand Master of her martial arts school, happily ironing his booty from the previous evening, "Granpa, mind if I talk with you a bit?"  
  
"You needed something, Nabiki dear?" the old master replied. Nabiki had forgone the speech over the new additions to his collection, and enqired his time, which immidiately tipped him off that she had a rather important request to make.  
  
Nabiki suspected that the conversation would head directly to the point, she lost some of her perpetual good natured cheer, replacing it with a bit of seriousness, "I know you've been intentionally keeping Shampoo and Cologne out of me and Ranma's hair."  
  
"Am I that transparent?" Happosai asked, not sounding at all as if he was impressed or concerned by Nabiki's accusation, and continued to concentrate on completing his work on the additions to his silky darling collection.  
  
Nabiki smirked, "Well, I know for a fact Ranma has no idea, and I only can guess Cologne has a hint of an idea, while Shampoo probably finds thinking when it comes to you difficult through her all consuming rage."  
  
"And you were able to deduuce this by...?"  
  
Happosai was just favoring Nabiki with small talk, allowing her to gather her wits to ask what she needed to, "I've known you since I was a little girl, since before Daddy and Genma Saotome attempted to bury you alive. I think I can be credited with knowing a few things about you and how you work."  
  
"I suppose," Happosai replied, still remaining undaunted.  
  
Nabiki settled onto the floor in lotus position, and started again, before one article caught Nabiki's attention, enticing her to pick it up, albeit gingerly between her index and forefinger, while studying it with a speclative expression.  
  
"You can have that one if you want. Happosai stated, pulling another pair of panties from the pile in the middle of the floor.  
  
Nabiki's nose twisted up in distain, "No thank you, I have no interest in wearing another woman's undergarments..."  
  
"They've never been worn before," Happosai countered, gently smoothing out the wrinkles in the pink and yellow pair that currently harvested the majority of his concentration.  
  
Nabiki groaned, realizing what was implied; it wasn't any better if it was stolen from a store or another woman, but still, "Happosai..."  
  
"Feh," Happosai snorted. He knew this conversation had to come at some point during their tradeoff, "I doubt the fools around here could even suspect to point fingers here. Now, you had something to ask?"  
  
Nabiki's smile returned, a hule one, "I... Ranma won't have school tomorrow,so I was considering taking him out tonight."  
  
"And you want it to just be the two of you, huh?" Now, Happosai stopped working on his hobby, giving Nabiki his full attention.  
  
The knowing smirk on Happosai's face was confirmation enough that he was following along, though Nabiki continued to explain, "I have a feeling more than a couple of people might miss us, if you know what I mean."  
  
"You know that it's rather cruel of you to sick your ol' Granpa on Shampoo, right?"  
  
Nabiki smiled a little more, "Please, be gentle with her."  
  
Happosai had to cackle at that, "Nabiki dear, your sister Akane may have the skills over you, but you're the one that took most to my teachings!"  
  
"I suspect that was *supposed* to be a compliment," the middle aged woman replied, not sure how to take the comparison.  
  
Happosai went back to his personally therapeutic work, "It's about time you really started to treat the boy like something special."  
  
"Ranma is special to me," Nabiki said in her most serious tone, though the teeniest bit subdued. The expression in her eyes dulled, yet sparkled, as if she found both humility and contentment in her adimant statement.  
  
Happosai paused from ironing for a few moments to study Nabiki, before beginning his work again, "Does he know that?" He picked up the panties he was working on, and meticulously expected them, "and more important, do *you* really understand that?"  
  
"Happosai, I-"  
  
"What happened to 'Granpa'?" Happosai enquired.  
  
Nabiki sighed at the interruption, "Granpa, I'm hardly some little lovesick teenager who-"  
  
"That's not what I'm asking, Nabiki."  
  
The dead seriousness in her master's voice put her off for a moment; she had almost missed it since he chose to continue working on the pile next to them. With a deep breath, Nabiki started again, "Yes... yes he mean a lot to me, probably too much more than he should for his welfare. Maybe it was inevitable, this probably happened because I'm a miserable, lonely woman who never realized how isolated I'd been from my emotions!"  
  
"Being a little hard on yourself, don't you think?"  
  
Nabiki stood up, and walked to the window, "No... I don't know. It was funny, Before I even met Ranma, I didn't think anything of this." Nabiki shrugged, "i was happy with everything I had; a successful job, good friends, a good though estranged family... then this boy comes around, acting like a little jerk and getting on all my last nerves, while still being the sweetest thing. Now that I think about it, it does sound like I was a little more than desperate."  
  
Happosai grumbled, ceasing in his tasks once again, "More like foolish."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nabiki dear, if you really care for the little punk, you're going to have to look at him more than some 'snot-nosed little puke who managed to get lucky with an older woman'."  
  
Nabiki wanted to argue against it, since she far from agreed with the ancient martial artist's theory on her perspective of Ranma, but decided to hear him out, "Is that so?"  
  
"You keep treating him like some undeserving kid, he treats you like a dainty old woman, neither of you guys consider yourself equals, do you?"  
  
"Well, we're not exactly 'peers' here," Nabiki said, sardonically.  
  
"That aint my point, child. If he's old enough for you to have feeling for other than matronly, then he's more than your equals. Try thinking about that instead of how young his is, it'll do the both of you a bit of good."  
  
"You make it sound so easy," Nabiki challenged, irritated that he seemed to be taking her feelings on the matter rather condesindingly.  
  
"I've been practicing the art all my life, girl," Happosai countered, "I was learned to perfectly read body language of my opponents by the time I was around thirty. Same can be said about emotions. There's only so many ways a person can move, Nabiki. And at the moment, there's only two directions you and Ranma can go with this, up..." Happosai pointed into the air, "or down," he pointed to the ground.  
  
"Well, then what about Ranma? You're saying he has the same problem?" Nabiki asked, still unnamused with Happosai's assessment, but nonetheless intrigued.  
  
"Heh, he's a little easier to pinpoint. Boy's head over heels in love with you, that much is obvious," the eldery pervert proclaimed, "Problem is he gots some weird idea that if he even glances at you the wrong way, he's gonna break you."  
  
"This isn't just about when you asked us to spar the other day, is it?" Nabiki asked, figuring that it had something to do with things.  
  
"That's just part of it. The boy's afraid of you, and not for his physical welfare, either. Almost like he's been trying so damned hard for you to notice him, and now that you do, he thinks the slightest wrong move is going to destroy things between you."  
  
"As much as he likes to tease me, I hardly think that's accurate." Nabiki countered, finding a hole in Happosai's rational.  
  
"Feh, knowing that idiot Genma, Ranma's probably got it instilled that direct insults don't have a lasting affect on people. I'm pretty sure you figured it out by now, too. You've always been a bright girl."  
  
Nabiki sighed in resignation, "So, then what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to improve this supposed perilous situation between me and Ranma?"  
  
Happosai smirked, "You still have that box under your bed..."  
  
"NO... I mean... I sincerly doubt he's ready for that," Nabiki stated quickly, before thinking to herself, "Or if I am, really."  
  
Happosai's grin got deeper, almost as if he had heard Nabiki's afterthought, "All you gotta do, is just show the boy a good time tonight. Don't be afraid to do anything any normal couple wouldn't mind doing with one another. I'm hardly an expert psychologist, but I can tell you it will probably work better than any formal treatment you were probably thinking of lavishing him with."  
  
Happosai returned to his ironing, "If you're planning on making the miserable snot a part of your world, you may as well show him what it's all about. Don't worry about Shampoo or the old ghoul's interferance."  
  
With a subdued smile and nod, Nabiki walked over to Happosai, bent down, and kissed him on the cheek, "You know, Granpa, even if you're a letcherous, infuriating, pain in the ass, you're a pretty sweet guy."  
  
"Feh," Happosai countered, "There's no need for all that, when a simple hug to your bosom would be more than enough gratitude!"  
  
They both moved before Nabiki even fully realized what Happosai had said, and was already sidestepping and backfisting the old pervert through the window, and out over several houses. Blinking, Nabiki took a moment to realize what she did, before groaning in irritation, "Damn it, not the window!"  
  
____________________  
  
Ranma nervously entered, a bit disturbed by the way Shampoo had nearly attached herself to his side since she had intercepted him on the rooftops. He wondered exactly how she knew he wasn't going to take the bus from school this time, since she didn't even go to the same school he did.  
  
"We're home," Ranma announced, before being taken aback slightly; home... that sounded about right, didn't it?  
  
"SWEETO!"  
  
Any nervousness Ranma felt mangified, as he heard the old letch's favored battlecry. Before the pigtailed boy could give any exclamation himself, he immidiately went into defensive, expecting a splash of water from any direction, followed by the all too familiar, yet very unwelcome sensation to his cursed form's torso.  
  
As fortune would have it, the indignant female cry came from beside him.  
  
Ranma just barely managed to duck Shampoo's flailing arms, as she began to frantically shake herself, before attempting to pry the old pervert from her chest. Ranma prepared himself for assistance, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Huh, Nabiki?"  
  
The woman in question watched Shampoo hysterically run through the house with an apologetic expression on her face, before turning her serious expression towards the young man, "Ranma, do you mind if we go to your room for a talk?"  
  
"Uh, but what about..." Ranma simply pointed to the bloodlusting Amazon carrying two foot long daggers, swinging almost indescriminately at Happosai.  
  
The ancient martial artist cackled, as he rubbed the bra he had appropriated from Shampoo against his cheek, "My, lacy! So unlike you Shampoo dear! You trying to impress someone, perhaps?" Shampoo simply answered with a left swing, spinning into a right backhanded swing, followed by a rising right ax kick.  
  
"Shampoo can take care of herself," Nabiki replied to Ranma's inquiery.  
  
"I was more concerned about the furniture damage," Ranma stated in a dry tone.  
  
Nabiki seemed to have missed his wry humor, "I'll just replace anything that's damaged, can we please go to your room? I really would like to talk to you in private."  
  
The slight urgency and seriousness in Nabiki's voice left Ranma a little guarded, but he complied, and led the older woman to the room he and Happosai shared. Ranma turned around, just in time to see Nabiki close the door gently.   
  
"Sup?" Ranma asked casually, before noticing something *very* peculiar. Nabiki was clutching her elbows rather tightly with her hands, and seeming to study the room. The whole time, it was almost like she was trying not to look directly at him.  
  
"You and Happosai keep it pretty spartan in here," Nabiki finally commented after several moments.  
  
Ranma shrugged, not really seeing where this was leading. Nabiki had been in there many times before, and she never mentioned it, "Yah, well I don't really need a lot of stuff, you know?"  
  
"If you want, I could, well, have a bed ordered for you... how about a TV up here?"  
  
Ranma blinked slowly, "I'm... fine with what I have, but thanks for the offer."  
  
"How come you, you don't hang any posters up or anything. Maybe some martial arts ones or something."  
  
Ranma frowned, but only slightly, "I didn't think you came up here to discuss decour."  
  
Nabiki smiled slightly, "I guess not, huh?"  
  
It was then that Ranma figured it out, rather shocked at the revelation; Nabiki was actually *nervous*! That thought was enough to set off distress alarms, "Nabiki, is something wrong?"  
  
"No... no, nothing's wrong," Nabiki replied, before taking a deep breath, "I just wanted to ask you something important."  
  
"Well, shoot, it isn't like I'll say no... uh... depending, I mean."  
  
"No, I don't think you would say no, Ranma," Nabiki replied, almost whispering to herself, before almost seeming to take the effort to focus only on the pigtailed boy, "Ranma, I kind of... planned a special night for the two of us. I was wondering if you would like to join me out and about tonight?"  
  
Ranma double blinked, "Sure, is that all?"  
  
Nabiki quickly experienced relief, followed by a slight irritation, "What do you mean, 'is that all'?"  
  
"The way you were fidgeting, I figured you were going to ask me how I felt about Shampoo or something."  
  
Nabiki was surprised at Ranma speculation, "And..."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes and sighed, as if he was tired of the issue in the first place. Instead of answering verbally, he stepped up to Nabiki, wrapped his arms around her ribs, and leaned forward for a kiss. Nabiki had to close her eyes, and almost moaned into the sensation of Ranma's lips against hers; he was definitely getting better with coming up with the correct replies.  
  
Ranma smirked as he pulled away, still seeing Nabiki's eyes closed; oh yeah, he was a man among men, alright. "We kissed plenty of times, you asked me to go on vacation with you, and you get nervous over asking me out on a date?"  
  
Nabiki would have found that same observation obsurd, but for some reason, this felt much more... more... urgent, like there was a lot more riding on the line tonight. "I guess," Nabiki replied in wry humor, "Sorry to have you going like that. Though, you do realize that *I'm* paying for everything? I'm the one taking you out, understand?"  
  
"Huh?" Ranma replied, not quite understanding where she was coming from.  
  
"What I'm saying, Ranma-hon, is I don't want to hear any complaints the whole night, or anytime after about my lavishing wealth on you."  
  
Ranma's smirk became a bit more subdued, "Ah, I told you you don't need to spend a lot of money on me or anything, I'm-"  
  
"But I WANT to, Ranma," Nabiki interjected, pressing herself against the pigtailed boy, while rubbing her thigh against the outside of his leg. To his credit, Ranma didn't stagger backwards, though the motion did unnerve him somewhat. The middle-aged woman smiled at his reaction, "What good is having well off, if you have no reason to spend it?"  
  
"Well, there are other reasons you can use it for," Ranma attempted to counter, while knowing the admittantly smarter older woman would blow through his defense.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, *YOU'RE* the best reason I have," Nabiki stated adimantly. Ranma couldn't reply, as he was too concentrated on repeating to himself that men don't go weak in the knees. It was becoming a losing battle as he continued to stare at Nabiki's firm and serious expression.  
  
Nabiki finally broke away from her embrace with Ranma, and walked to the window, looking out into the darkening and dwindling day, "I... I think there are a lot of things I want to discuss with you, some very serious things, Ranma. Things that we should probably get out in the open before any further decisions between us can be made."  
  
"Uh, this *is* just a date, right?" Ranma enquired, wondering why Nabiki was being so serious about this.  
  
Nabiki brushed the hair on the left side of her face, imagining a few strands out of place. For several, quiet but intense moments, Ranma began to admire Nabiki's posture in front of the window, as she looked out into the coming night. He could almost imagine some wind catching her clothes, blowing her thin fabriced pants and longsleeved blouse, while dancing through her perfectly cut hair. It was almost amazing to him, how she could look so desireable, so beautiful without even trying.  
  
"Yes... just a date," Nabiki replied, breaking Ranma out of his spell. With a subdued smile, Nabiki turned back to Ranma, "We can leave in a couple of hours, I'll let you get ready, then. Meet me down the street at the bus stop at seven. Wear something nice, but comfortable." With that, Nabiki walked by him, kissing the boy on the cheek before she left the room.  
  
Still somewhat in a daze, Ranma walked to his closet, opened the door, and snapped back to reality. Inside of it was packed with clothing Nabiki and Shampoo had picked out for him during their vacation. This had been the first time since they had loaded everything in, that he realized exactly how much the got him.  
  
With a groan of fustration, he took a dress shirt out, looking at it on the hanger, "Great, so what am I gonna wear?"  
  
____________________  
  
Nabiki stood, wearing a formal, yet almost business-like dark earthen brown suit with skirt. As far as she could recall, it would be the first time Ranma had seen her in a skirt, and hoped the affect would be surprising for him. The previous bus had left by about ten minutes prior, leaving no one but her present. Checking her watch, Ranma had two minutes; she doubted she would be stood up, but the wait still made her more than a little flustered.  
  
Almost too quiet for her hearing, Ranma landed behind her, "Hey, been wait'n long?"  
  
Nabiki still jumped, "Ranma! Did you... did you...?"  
  
"Did I what?" Ranma equired, staring owlishly at Nabiki, when she turned around to him, startled. He took in her outfit, and managed to smile, awkwardly, "Ah... you look nice."  
  
Nabiki had no such comments, as her own tongue wasn't up to it's usual facilitations. Ranma was wearing the black Ralph Lauren Polo shirt she had picked out for him, more as a bad pun than anything, and completed it with stone grey dress pants, and black suede shoes and black socks. She would have said something about the black cloth bracers he was wearing, but they seemed almost appropriate on him.His hair actually seemed behaved, brushed back neatly, while he still kept his pigtail. He had already explained the necessity of it to her, but she still would have liked to see it out in a ponytail.  
  
It wasn't so much the outfit that gave Nabiki pause, but seeing Ranma in a different ensemble than he usually wore. Unlike the dragon hensley shirt, this outfit gave Ranma a more domesticated look, while being powerfully sensible and mature. Exactly the type of outfit she would have expected a man she was interested in to be wearing.  
  
"Um..." Ranma broke Nabiki's reverie, while fidgeting, "this look alright to you?"  
  
"Y-yes, you look great, Ranma," Nabiki responded, gathering her usual confidence once more, "So, are you ready for a night on the town?"  
  
"Heh, you bet... but why aren't we taking your car? I saw it back in the driveway."  
  
"I would rather not tonight," Nabiki replied, her reasons being she didn't want to tip Shampoo off, lest it did manage to get back to her Great-Grandmother. "We should be fine with the Subways tonight."  
  
"So we're waiting for the bus?" Ranma asked, knowing they were in for a little wait if they were.  
  
Nabiki smirked impishly, pointing to the sneakers on her feet, "I have my heels in my bag here," she then pointed to the large purse she was carrying, "We both can get to the subway faster than the bus would, anyways."  
  
"Uh, well," Ranma was sure he could, at least. It was then that Nabiki leapt onto the bus stop shelter, and then leaped onto a nearby building. Ranma stared after her, before smirking, and joined her.  
  
____________________  
  
Ranma had no problem keeping up with Nabiki, yet he allowed her the lead instead of catching up next to her. It was a pleasant surprise, though he suspected she was capable of it, he had pretty much thought it was a bit below her. Yet, there she was, only a few meters away, in an attractive brown skirt that came to stop just above her knees, and women's sports jacket that spoke of her inner confidence and femeninity. The white tennis shoes stood out, but they weren't permenant for the attire, while what completed her outfit were the nearly matching brown pantihose that lead up to...  
  
Nabiki looked back, as she heard Ranma yelp. She saw him, pulling himself up from a ledge he should have leapt from. stopping, Nabiki headed back, "Ranma, you okay?"  
  
"Ah... just got distracted," The pigtailed young man replied with an awkward smile. With a flourish, he launched himself from the wall of the ledge he was hanging against, back-flipping to land before Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki smirked, "Well, if you're done screwing around, we have a ways to go, and then the rest of the way by subway. We don't want to diturb too many people with our chenanigans, plus it's a bit difficult to do this with skyscrapers in the way."  
  
"I bet we can do it," Ranma challenged confidently.  
  
"But.. .we're not," Nabiki replied firmly, but with a mirthful smile, "Let's get going, shall we?"  
  
Ranma ran alongside Nabiki this time, dividing his attention between keeping his footing, and watching Nabiki. She was certainly concentrating on the task at hand, and he could see her breathing was slightly heavier, even if she was trying to hide it. Hesitatingly, Ranma focused on their traveling, lest he once again find himself in a foolish position.  
  
Nabiki spotted the office building she was looking for as her landmark, before turning to Ranma, "This way." With that, she leapt down to street level into an alley, rebounding off the two side walls until she was at the ground. She quickly strode into the open walkway, before turning in the direction of their destination. She went ahead and started walking, just as Ranma caught up with her.  
  
With a pleasant smile, she motioned him to the underground entrance to the subway, and only fifteen minutes later, were they both heading deeper into Tokyo via underground. "Nabiki..."  
  
"Hm?" the older woman turned to look at him expectantly, though it was obvious she was a bit distracted.  
  
"Ah... you're okay with this... I mean being out with someone... my age, right?"  
  
Nabiki chuckled, and ruffled Ranma's hair, before kissing him on the cheek affectionately. Ranma's eyes widened, before he quickly scanned the train compartment, expecting to have to defend Nabiki's actions. Further to his surprise, he was met with disinterest, or with others, smiles. He wasn't a fool to believe that his relationship with Nabiki was commonplace, so he was more than a little confused at the reactions.  
  
Nabiki stiffled another set of chuckles, before leaning over to whisper in Ranma's ear, "Ranma-hon, to them, it's nothing more than a young man showing his 'old woman' a night on the town, alright?" Ranma was still a bit fuzzed on things, but silently nodded, while smoothing his hair back in place.  
  
"Here's our stop," Nabiki announced, just as the train announcer stated it.  
  
____________________  
  
Nabiki pointed to their destination, "Well, that's our first stop tonight, I'm pretty sure you'll find it to your satisfaction."  
  
Ranma followed Nabiki's finger, before he froze, "Uh... there?"  
  
"Yes, there," Nabiki stated, " They just opened up here not too long ago, and thought it would be a good place for the both of us to check out. I hope you're hungry, Ranma-hon." Holding her arm out, Nabiki looked at Ranma expectantly, "So, shall we?"  
  
Ranma dumbly nodded, as he hooked his arm into Nabiki, and allowed her to pull him into 'Fogo de Chao'. He wasn't sure what to expect, but from the large assortment of meats they had rotating on skewers in the front window, he had a sneaking suspicion he would be more than happy with the restaurant selection.  
  
Shortly, they were seated at a booth that had been secluded in one of the corners. It was by Nabiki's request, as it would allow them to sit next to each other without too many peculiar glances. The waiter had come by and explained how things worked, and the purpose of the circular markers were for.  
  
"Uh... explain that again?"  
  
"Thank you," Nabiki interjected, dismissing the waiter, before turning to Ranma, "Just leave the red side up until you're full."  
  
"Oh," with that, Ranma turned the red side up.  
  
"Rack of lamb, sir?"  
  
"EYAH!!" Ranma nearly jumped from the booth at the seemingly sudden appearance of a man in what looked like a swashbuckler's outfit, sans the fancy pirates hat, sword, and gloves. He hadn't even seen him approach.  
  
"I'll be back, Ranma, I' going to start with the salad bar." Nabiki got up from the booth, and approached the two large and exorbantly lavish salad bars in the center of the restaurant. While Ranma was distracted, she thought it would be a good time to get her thoughts together. What she wanted to talk about wasn't going to be simple, and potentially could make or break any relationship at the very height of times. Not that Nabiki was nervous or anything, oh no, not at all.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, she returned from the salad bar with only a few leaves of lettuce.  
  
"More Chicken wrapped in bacon, sir?"  
  
"Would you like some prime rib?"  
  
"Here is some more roasted pork,sir."  
  
"I have the steak you requested."  
  
Ranma looked at the four waiters standing over him, before nodding happily; he didn't know what a 'goucho' was, but he liked the way they cooked! The waiters parted to allow Nabiki to sit back down, while Ranma continued to devour his meal at a somewhat sensible rate; no reason to throw it down his throat, since his father wasn't around, and it did his tastebuds justice to savor the juicy meats.  
  
"I trust you're enjoying yourself?" Nabiki enquired, internally attempting to steel herself.  
  
"I haveta admit, you couldn't have picked it better, Nabiki, thanks!"  
  
"Here, use some of my wine to wash it down," Nabiki offered, handing him her still full wineglass. Ranma looked at it, a bit puzzled that Nabiki was offering, before accepting it, and only taking a few sips. He then chased it down with half of his glass of water.  
  
"Ranma, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Uh, you said you had something you wanted to talk about, right?" Ranma asked, just as a waiter came up and was about to offer him more meat  
  
Nabiki turned Ranma's circular card face down so the brown was face up instead of the red, and shook her head politely to the waiter. Once he was gone, the middle aged woman gave Ranma her most serious look, "Ranma, what do you think you're going to be doing with your life? Do you plan on going to school or anything like that?"  
  
Ranma flinched, not really expecting this conversation to come up, "Well, I dunno, really. I kinda always used to... well, wonder about becoming an action movie star or something when I was younger. Nowadays I never really thought about it, I guess."  
  
Nabiki internally sighed. Like many kids today, it was rather unfortunate that they lacked any long-term goals. "Well, keep in mind my younger Sis is in the picture biz in the United States, so that option can be open to you if you like."  
  
"Hmm, movies, dunno though," Ranma replied, taking another bite of his food.  
  
Nabiki grabbed a fork, and stole a piece from Ranma's plate, earning a slightly indignant squawk from Ranma, but nothing further. "Anything else you can think of? There has to be something."  
  
"Ah, not really," Ranma thought about it, not coming up with any other ideas.  
  
"How about a martial arts instructor? Ever thought about that?"  
  
Ranma's mouth turned south at the suggestion, but only slightly, "Na, never thought myself really to be a teacher or something. Could be Pop's teaching methods that soured me offa the idea."  
  
"I can understand that," Nabiki retorted a bit sourly herself, "I guess that's something we may have to explore at a later time."  
  
"Alright," Ranma replied, before reaching to flip his marker back over to let the feast begin again.  
  
Nabiki's hand stopped his, that wasn't what she really wanted to ask him. "Ranma..." Looking back at her, Ranma was taken aback by the determined, yet vunerable expression Nabiki was wearing.  
  
"Ranma," Nabiki began again, "Where do you see 'us'... in a few years?"  
  
"Huh?" Ranma replied, the question throwing him completely for a loop.  
  
"Five... ten, fifteen years down the line even," Nabiki began to explain, looking to the other patrons of the restuarant, being cater to by the ever diligent waiters, "What do you see in your future?"  
  
"Uh... I dunno?" Ranma replied, a bit lost at the signifigance of the question.  
  
Nabiki turned back to him with a hard glare that stated she wouldn't tolerate any such non-answers, "Ranma, this is important, I want you to answer this completely." Nabiki slumped back in her seat, attempting to allow some of her tension to deflate, "I'm asking this, because... because I want... I want..."  
  
Nabiki folded her hands together over the top of the table, bowing her head with her eyes closed, "...commitment. I want to know that you're actually planning on staying around longer than a year or so, or when another girl catches your eye."  
  
"There ain't going to be any other-"  
  
"Yes. There. Will." Nabiki cut him off with such venom in her voice he almost chocked on the response she gave. Nabiki calmed down a bit, before continuing. "Ranma, I know you love me, but I'm also a bit more... experienced on these things." She favored him with a light smile, "But just because you find other women beautiful, doesn't mean you won't love me any less."  
  
"O...kay." Ranma replied, silently glad she approved that he would be looking at other girls. It wasn't his fault that Shampoo was pretty attractive, after all.  
  
"But I'm going to ask you again, and I want a straight answer, what do you see for us in the future? Do you even think we could last that long?"  
  
With an exaggerated sigh, Ranma leaned over to kiss Nabiki, only to have her hand firmly pressed against his sternum, arresting his motion forward. "No bullshit this time, Ranma."  
  
The pigtailed boy nearly baulked at her cold, almost angry glare, and didn't even realize, as usual, himself becoming defensive. His greatest flaw kicked in, as he began to spout the most unthinking, careless things he could.  
  
"Heck! I don't know, okay? Maybe we'll be teaching the art together in your family dojo, maybe I will be some big movie star like Jet Li or Bruce Lee or Toshiro Mifune, when you ask your sister to help us out! We could probably have some kids that know both our schools and I'll end up teaching them. You asking me to predict the future or something? Because the only thing I know is that there's probably not going to be one without you in it! I mean with my old man demanding that I only practice martial arts, and we both know how loopy my Mom is, I doubt they've given it much more thought than I have! You're the only one who's even mentioned anything about it, and you don't seem any certain of the answer than I do! So how about we wait until we get to that five, ten, or fifteen year mark before deciding these things? The fact of the matter is, I *AIN'T* going anywhere without you, nor can I say I wanna, alright?" Ranma didn't even notice till after he was finished with his rant that Nabiki was in tears. "Wait! I didn't mean-"  
  
Nabiki gave him a smile from glossy eyes and tear steaking cheeks that could only come from the deepest of the heart, stopping any reply the pigtailed boy could make cold. "Yes you did, Ranma... yes you did."  
  
Nabiki reached across them both, and flipped Ranma's card over for him, "Enjoy yourself. I'm going to go freshen up for a second." With that, Nabiki quickly and urgently made her way to the bathroom. After her departure, Ranma was once again swarmed by attentive waiters. Unfortunately, he realized he also didn't have much of an appetite any more.  
  
____________________  
  
Ranma was growing extremely nervous, the longer Nabiki stayed quiet. Ever since they left the restaurant, Nabiki hadn't given him more than nods of confirmation or shakes of her head in negative. He knew he screwed up with his outburst back during dinner, but she was making it difficult for him to put it right. He was loathe to hurt her feelings again in any way, and her unnerving silence was eating away at him. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Nabiki nodded once again, not saying anything verbally. She had barely been able to look at Ranma for an extended period of time, instead choosing to seem as if she were simply navigating the both of them to their next destination. Truth be told, Nabiki couldn't trust herself to say anything. Even looking at Ranma was proving disruptive to her composure. It had taken her a great deal of time to get herself back in order before returning to Ranma at the restaurant, and that composure was proving to be extremely fragile.  
  
She knew Ranma was becoming extremely agitated, and she dearly wanted to verbally console him. Instead, after his last question, and her nod of reply, she braved a smile of appreciation towards him, before placing her hand in the small of his back, and rubbing it slightly. She felt him relax under her hand, but knew he wasn't completely convinced. Their next destination, by the time they arrived, she hoped that she would have calmed down enough to explain herself, and possibly move things further.  
  
"So, uh, where we heading?" Ranma enquired, hoping the question would get her to at least say something. Once again, Nabiki remained silent, but pointed into the distance towards one of the taller skyscrapers. It didn't clarify things any, which only helped to add to his fustration. With a sigh of resignation, Ranma decided to simply quietly follow Nabiki.  
  
____________________  
  
Ranma looked around, wondering why Nabiki brought him to a beer brewery. Granted, they were just on the skywalk; below them off to the side some sort of exibit. Ranma disregarded it, and obediently followed Nabiki into the towering building over them. She lead them both to an elevator, and patiently waited until one arrived. After allowing the exiting couple by, they both took the elevator up, both finding the low hum of the elevator almost as maddening as the silence between them. Nabiki stepped herself closer to Ranma, leaning against him; even if she wasn't quite ready to speak, she would at least give him comfort.  
  
The elevator doors opened, and Nabiki took Ranma's hand, leading him out into the hall. Ranma still remained puzzled about the whole thing, but found his confusion pushed to the side at the view presented to him, when they both walked outside. Below them lay Tokyo, covered in a layer of lights that contrasted with the blanket of night. The sight was almost spellbinding, as Ranma quietly walked to the railing, looking over the city.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Ranma's slight trance was broken, as he nearly gave himself whiplash to turn to look at Nabiki. The middle aged woman stared wistfully out into the city, leaning against the rail. "I haven't been up here in a while, mainly because it loses something when you're not with someone up here."  
  
"Oh," was all Ranma could say, inside doing somersaults at the fact that Nabiki was actually speaking to him again.  
  
"Ranma... is there anything you want me to tell you?" Nabiki asked, almost too quietly.  
  
Ranma looked around, finding only three other people on the roof with them of the Yesibu Sapporo corporate Tower. Their attention was elsewhere, and Ranma decided that he and Nabiki had enough privacy to themselves, "Ask you what?"  
  
"You're not the first guy I've felt so strongly about, Ranma," Nabiki replied, still looking outward, "If we... if we both really want this to work, I think you should know everything."  
  
Ranma's eyes narrowed. He recalled asking her about it once, and found the idea of Nabiki even being with someone else before him both hurt and angered him. Intellectually, he knew it was something neither of them could help, as if their own relationship had been something expected, but, well, the very idea still brought out his possessive urges.  
  
She was willing to tell him everything. She was going to reveal her romantic past to Ranma, and explain to him who had come before him. His curiousity peaked heavily at her offer.  
  
"No," Ranma replied, "What do I care if you were seeing some other jerk a while back?"  
  
"Ranma..." Nabiki trailed off, looking towards the pigtailed boy.  
  
Ranma favored her with a soft, comforting smile, "Well, he had to be a jerk to give up someone like you. I don't need to know what happened in ancient history, since I have you now."  
  
Savoring the radiant glow Ranma's words infused in her, Nabiki turned fully towards him, and wrapped him in a hug, "Ranma, I'm s-sorry about tonight. I p-planned on everything being perfect between us, but... there's j-just too much that I... that I..."  
  
Ranma returned the embrace, kissing Nabiki's trembling cheek, as she rested her head against his shoulder.Feeling his firm body against hers managed to somewhat abate her budding sobs, but the tears would not cease. "I'll say this once, and that's the last we're going to talk about it," Ranma stated, hugging Nabiki tighter, "I know you got history, and it's just something I haveta accept. Knowing it or not isn't gonna make a difference over the fact that I love you. Having some old boyfriend that I know nothing about isn't going to make me change my feelings on the matter. So no, I don't wanna know, because I don't care." Ranma smirked for her, even she couldn't see his face, "Besides, it was perfect the moment we went to that 'Fogo Te Chyao' place."  
  
Nabiki began to tremble again, bringing Ranma's anxiety up once more. Before he could ask what the problem was now, pretty sure this time he didn't say anything that really should have set her off, Nabiki spoke with a voice tainted with sobs, and colored with humor. "You know," she started, pulling away slightly so Ranma could see her face, "Just over two months ago, I remember a cocky kid who used to stumble onto the wrong things to say at any given moment, and irritate the Hell out of me."  
  
"Hey!" Ranma shouted, before Nabiki quickly place a finger against his lips. After gaining the pigtailed boy's silence, she began to lean in, closing her eyes to seal the agreement between them. Just before their lips could meet, Nabiki whispered the words that were ment for Ranma only, carried to his ears, by the wind that softly blew around them, before carrying them and dissipating each syllable over the Tokyo skyline.  
  
"I love you, Ranma."  
  
____________________  
  
Nabiki and Ranma sat not in the balcony of Nabiki's favorite hideway, but among the crowd at the foot of the band playing soft rock. The acoustics were better there, even with the din of the audience around them. They had decided to wrap up their outing where Nabiki decided her first 'date' with Ranma was at. Since she hadn't eaten much at the restuarant, she needed at least a small bite to eat to replenish some of her energy. She had further plans for Ranma that night, if he was interested. They wouldn't be returning back home until morning... if not later.  
  
Nabiki looked around, observing the other couples around her. She dearly wished she could indulge like they were; openly drinking in one another's love like a fine brand of wine far more savory than anything else, like the scent of a flower more delicious than whatever else encountered. Unfortunately, the reality of her relationship intervined.  
  
She and Ranma were not like the other couples. She was a middle-aged woman with a successful career, and something of a public image that was actually rather known in the attic bar she and Ranma were in. Ranma was barely a highschool student. She purposely sat on the opposite side of the round table, ensuring to favor him with reassuring smiles that abated his questioning looks.  
  
Ranma was right, even with her reservations, the night had been perfect, almost a fairytale the way it turned out. She wasn't one to believe in ideal scenarios, but there wasn't anything she realized she would change.  
  
"It's been a while since I've last seen you around."  
  
Nabiki looked past Ranma, to see a familiar blonde man pulling up a seat next to the pigtailed boy. "Ms. Tendou, was it not?"  
  
"Who's he?" Ranma asked, surprisingly only curiosity in his voice, and no defensiveness.  
  
"Um... if you'll forgive me, Mr...?"  
  
The Astralian smiled, "Cromwell, Steven Cromwell." Mr. Cromwell turned to Ranma, offering his hand to shake, "And who might this guy be? You're much too young to have a son his age! Your nephew?"  
  
"A little more than that," Nabiki commented wryly, "And you flatter me."  
  
"Ranma Saotome," Ranma decided to introduce himself, taking the man's hand in a firm grip. Ranma wasn't jealous, since he now positively knew where Nabiki's heart lay, but that didn't mean he wasn't above intimidating the heavily outclassed competition.  
  
"Whoa, some grip you got there, mate!" Steven said with a light chuckle, "Maybe you can help me with a question or two. The young lady here, Who is she seeing?"  
  
Ranma's mouth almost went off, before the *look* Nabiki gave him cut off his initial response. Unfortunately, his mouth was opened, and the man next to him was now expecting a response. "Ah... n-no, I guess."  
  
Nabiki blinked, and fought the urge to groan heavily, instead settling for a deep sigh. "Really now?"  
  
"I'm once again flattered by your interest, but I'm afraid, as attractive as you most assuradly are, that I'm not all that available." At the mention of the other man's attractiveness, Ranma's breath caught, but he refrained from any response.  
  
"Maybe I can change that, if you would allow me to buy you a drink?"  
  
"If you hadn't figured it out, she's telling you to back off..."  
  
Both Nabiki and Steven turned to Ranma, surprised at his sudden change of attitude. Steven quickly recovered, and addressed the pigtailed boy, "Protective of her, that shows good respect for your elders."  
  
"And you'll kindly respect *her*, and go look for some other chick of the moment to act all suave with!"  
  
"Ranma, I think it's time to leave," Nabiki quickly announced, coming to stand, and walking over to Ranma. She grabbed his shoulder, eliciting him to stand.  
  
"Hey, mate, I didn't mean any harm there! I just wanted to talk with your Mum there!"  
  
"She isn't my Mom," Ranma replied, ignoring the tug on his shoulder.  
  
Mr. Cromwell was finally reaching the end of his own patience, "A little defensive there, eh?" With a disarming smile, the Austrailian gave Nabiki a disarming smile, "Cute lil' tyke you have here. We can talk the next time you're around, and you left him at home."  
  
Even Nabiki had to give pause at that remark. Before she could fomulate the appropriate comment, Ranma found one that was not, "Well, buddy, this 'lil'tyke' has a lot more than you'll ever get from her!"  
  
"Ranma, what are you doing?" Nabiki demanded, putting herself between the two boys.  
  
"I'm pretty sure your Auntie Nabiki loves you very much," Steven commented, rolling his eyes at the impudence of today's youth.  
  
"Ranma, move," Nabiki commanded, feeling things were about to get worse.  
  
"This look like my 'Auntie Nabiki' to you?"  
  
Nabiki's eyes went wide, as she swore the music stopped, and all eyes suddenly found their way to her. Call it women's intuition, or call it a sheer fact, but it seemed as if Nabiki's romantic life had just been blown wide open... 


	24. Chapter 23

'Older'  
  
Nabiki opened the door, and nearly slammed it, as she entered her home. The only thing that stopped it was Ranma's hand intercepting it before his face did. The pigtailed boy stepped in behind her as she was removing her shoes, and again tried to reason with her, "Come on, Nabiki, that ain't fair!"  
  
Nabiki turned to glare at Ranma, as she sloppily tossed her sportscoat onto the coatrack, and made her way to her room. As she passed by the stairway, a thoroughly irritated Shampoo was making her way down the stairs, spying the older woman. At the sight of Ranma quickly trailing behind her, and Nabiki trying to ignore him, Shampoo's eyes flashed for a moment, not of anger, but of something barely unidentifiable.  
  
"Nabiki and Ranma have a problem with the date?"  
  
Ranma looked up, shocked and apprehensive that Shampoo knew where they had been. Nabiki could give the girl more credit, and new that she would put two and two together quite quickly. She just hoped that she didn't finger her for putting Happosai up to distract her. "Well, it *had* been going well..."  
  
At the confirmation of Nabiki and Ranma having been out on a date, Shampoo's eyes flashed again to a slightly duller, weary, and hurt gloss. If Ranma didn't know better, Shampoo seemed... dissappointed.  
  
Subtly, Shampoo gave a potential reason for such an emotion, "You use Pervert Demon to distract Shampoo, is it not true?"  
  
Nabiki abruptly stopped near the door to her room, but didn't turn around. Ranma looked back at Nabiki, and then towards Shampoo, and then back to Nabiki, rather surprised that the woman he loved would even be accused of such a thing, by Shampoo no less. He understood that even right the forced rivalry between them, the two of them would like to remain friends; using Happosai against one another was a very quick and easy way to end a friendship, he was pretty sure.  
  
"Shampoo, I-"  
  
"You do not trust me," Shampoo said, almost emotionlessly, if not for the slight poison of pain in her voice; almost factually, if subtly accusingly.  
  
Nabiki could only turn to look at Shampoo, who was now standing at the base of the stairs, between her and Ranma. Nabiki had nothing to say, and could only stare apologetically at the young Amazon. Shampoo sighed, deflating almost completely, "I understand, I am sorry that you cannot... trust me. Sorry your date did not go well." She turned and gave Ranma a brief look of acknowledgement, before turning back upstairs, "Good night."  
  
"Shampoo," Nabiki called out, yet the girl did not stop her ascent up the stairs, yet she wouldn't actively stop Shampoo, for the older woman knew there was nothing she could say.  
  
Ranma himself was torn between assisting a girl he had at least a tentative friendship with, and his girlfriend. Even if he was divided, it wasn't a difficult choice for him to make, "Nabiki, we gotta talk about this!"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about, Ranma, and I don't want to go into this right now," Nabiki said, curtly, finally turning fully to address him. "Just... you better believe it when I say 'you screwed up, Ranma."  
  
The pigtailed boy deflated, much like Shampoo had, "I know that... and I'm sorry, alright? I mean, I can take plenty of knocks against me, me and Pop's sparring sessions gave me a thick hide. But it was like he was, you know, backhandedly insulting you!"  
  
Nabiki's expression softened, but only somewhat, "Ranma, you were reading too far into things. He had no idea about us..." Nabiki's glare returned, "Until you pulled that stunt back there."  
  
Ranma's mouth twitched almost to a guilty and apologetic grin at the memory of the kiss. Nabiki apparently knew him well, as he realized he had been picking out things that weren't there. It was just that Ranma swore the guy was trying to find roundabout ways of saying Nabiki was 'old'. And while at that, ensuring Ranma knew his place as a 'child'. Of course, Nabiki's admittance of even a twinkling of attraction for the foreigner didn't help Ranma's attitude. "Come on, do you think we could just keep hiding this from everyone? People are bound to start noticing, sooner or later."  
  
Nabiki shook her head, "Ranma, right now isn't the best time for me to discuss this with you. I'm angry with you..." At the way Ranma schooled his expression and tilted his head, Nabiki quickly amended her statement, "Well, not totally angry with you, but I just want to turn in for tonight, and let this blow over, okay?"  
  
At Ranma's sullen nod, Nabiki walked up to him, and kissed him on the cheeck, "Anyways, Ranma, I had a great time out, and I'm sorry the night had to end the way it did." She trailed her hand along Ranma's shoulder, before turning away, and heading into her den before going to her room, "good night, Ranma."  
  
Ranma nodded, understanding that they would get no further in the conversation, "yeah, night." With that, he turned to head up to his own room. Nabiki watched his tired trek up the stairs, before entering her home office.  
  
____________________  
  
Shampoo sat in her leg, back rested against a wall while her knees were pulled to her chest. She sat there, looking out the window, and wondering over the predicerment she was in. If she refused her Great Grandmother; Shampoo, Nabiki, and Ranma would all be hurt by the fallout. If she followed the course of action her tribe's laws dictated, Nabiki and Ranma would be hurt, and that would indirectly hurt her just as much as them.  
  
Anyway she could see, they would all lose. With a wry grin, as she turned to look at the ceiling, Shampoo couldn't say it was all bad, falling into this situation. The whole ordeal had changed her from the admittadly naive, brash, and ambitious girl that thought nothing was beyond her grasp, to a young woman who now understood that consequences lay beyond simply herself, and the decisions she made could carry lasting impact far into future.  
  
She realized now that she did not have to accept the challenge from the impudent redhead back home, and when she had lost, fairly at that, that she didn't have to allow her pride to rule her, and initiate the kiss of death. It was an old, largely overlooked law in their people nowadays, but to invoke it was to place your honor and your familie's honor in your task. The realization of these decisions would go greatly with her prospective of becoming one of the future leaders of the Amazons. She also now knew the world existed beyond their laws, and that there was much to learn from those she considered outsiders.  
  
Of course, if this all hadn't happened, Shampoo would never have found two friends such as Nabiki and Ranma. Ranma was far from other males she had intereacted with. All those she was familiar with were almost obnoxiously submissive and courteous, only her own father, Ranma, and her childhood friend Mousse had shown any backbone towards women. Unfortunately, she could not relate to her father on the level of a peer, and Mousse lost all such confidence when she herself confronted him. Ranma, on the other hand, could supply both such qualities at any time. Even if he most often treated her with casual addressment, he was welcome into her life.  
  
Nabiki, Shampoo had to admit to more than a little idolization. Not even a warrior, she was strong, independant, vibrant, humble, intelligent, and gracious. Shampoo was hard pressed to find all these qualities within any of the elder women in her own village, and found them to be a pleasant package within the middle-aged woman. Shampoo wished both to simply just learn from Nabiki and to have her friendship, because simply from that, Shampoo just knew she could accomplish so much more than what she could with her skewered views.  
  
In time, there was more to it than simply idolization. Nabiki revealed flaws in herself that she remained blind to, but Shampoo could easily point out, the biggest one being her denial of her feelings for Ranma. Nabiki became a great deal more accessable as a person, and even if she was a full score of years her senior, in many ways Shampoo felt as close as a sister to the older woman. Perhaps it was the lack of competition she would feel from any of her sisters in the village, or maybe subtle undertone of lonliness Nabiki felt that subconciously beconed anyone to accept her presence, but it only took a scant couple of months to become this close to her.  
  
With such a friendship, it seriously stung Shampoo's heart to know that because of events, the older woman had become very guarded against her. She could almost forgive having to tolerate Happosai, compared to the betrayal she felt at the lack of faith Nabiki was giving her. She couldn't completely fault Nabiki, but she still couldn't take much comfort in the realization.  
  
Sighing, and deciding it was best to sleep on it, Shampoo knew things would have to be rectified soon, before they came to their own head.  
  
____________________  
  
Nabiki sat at her desk with her hands interlaced and propping up her chin. Perhaps she did overblow things, just a bit. It wasn't as if the people back at the attic restaurant were going to think too much about it, and more than likely it looked more like an impulsive stunt of some young kid than anything. Nonetheless, it still irked her that Ranma would overstep his bounds like that when provoked.  
  
Nabiki sighed, accepting it as one of the traits she would have to accept from Ranma. Looking at the clock on her computer, it was almost eleven. It wasn't exhaustingly late an hour, but she was ready to turn in for the night. Just as she was getting up, she noticed a single paper in the fax machine. Curious enough to deal with one small bit of business before she hit the bed, she flipped it over, and read it.  
  
With a frown, she neatly folded the paper into fours, and threw it into the waste bin. It was too late to deal with that bit of business. Besides which, she doubted Ranma really cared to know the whereabouts of their fathers at the moment.  
  
____________________  
  
Even if she was still mad at him, Nabiki had to admit Ranma had a point. pulling into the parking lot, Nabiki once again had to consider the wisdom of the visit she was about to make. As much as she had denied it, her sisters had to be told of her relationship, at least. If she was up front about it now, less likely they would have to blow up about it later from finding out about it second hand.  
  
A lengthy walk later, Nabiki was pushing open the somewhat heavy doors of her family home. She wasn't quite sure if Kasumi was home, as she intended her visit to be a surprise, but it wouldn't deter her. Just as she stepped onto the porch, she heard the commotion in the back, most likely from the dojo from the sounds of the loud 'kiyah's being shouted.  
  
Nabiki stepped in the threshold of the outside entrance to the training hall, finding Kaoru almost near exhaustion, as he was soaking the wooden polished floor with rivers of sweat. Even during his obvious overexertion, her nephew radiated a great deal of determination, and she had to wonder what brought his focus up.  
  
After studying him for a few moments, she announced her presence, "You need to tighten your legs as well as everything else at the point of punch impact, or else you're only getting half-focus. Your grandfather would never let you hear the end of it if he had caught you instead of me."  
  
Slightly startled, Kaoru jolted out of stance, standing almost attention at the presence of his aunt. Once he realized who it was, he relaxed, though had a sheepish countenance, "Hi Aunt Nabiki. I was trying to find a way of increasing my speed while attacking, so I was practicing free stance instead of rigid."  
  
Nabiki nodded, since she practiced that style more than her own father's harder Okinawan rooted stance form, "You still need to retain total focus, though. A lot of experienced martial artist won't even bother to dodge or block it if it lacks power."  
  
Kaoru fought down his intended grumbling, not wanting to take his irritation out on his aunt. "I guess."  
  
Nabiki tilted her head to the side, curiously. From what she had seen, her nephew had definitely gained some speed since the last time she saw him, and from the amount of exertion he was showing on himself, he would be much faster when he was at peak, "Why do you need to be faster? you're already moving quickly enough to maybe give either of your Aunties a difficult time tagging you." Not much of a lie, since Nabiki would probably have to work a good deal harder on a direct assault to get a clean tag on him at his current level, while Akane would just make an impressed expression at his progress, before finishing it quickly.  
  
Kaoru scowled, "I'm still not fast enough, though. Next time I meet Ranma, I want to show him what I'm really capable of."  
  
Nabiki fought the urge to roll her eyes; despite the fact that it was Kasumi's son, he seemed to have inherited her youngest sister's attitude in many instances. Then again, Kasumi was pretty competitive herself, just a lot more subtle about it. "Well, I'll let him know to look out for you the next sparring session the two of you have, sound good?"  
  
Kaoru blinked a couple of times, before his eyes lit up, "Actually, if you'll hold on just a few seconds, I want to give you something to deliver to him."  
  
"Well, I'll probably be here a while... where's your mother?"  
  
"I've been behind you for almost two minutes, Nabiki. Really for someone who even trained directly under Happosai, you can be rather oblivious to your enviorment."  
  
"Actually, you've only been behind me for about fourty seconds, sis," Nabiki retorted, grinning. "I only asked out of courtesy."  
  
Kasumi 'hmph'ed, before turning around, and flicking the ashes of her cigerette outside the door, "I had seen you coming up the front walkway, sorry I wasn't able to greet you at the door."  
  
Nabiki turned and gave he sister a light hug, "That's okay, Sis, I expected you would be busy with something."  
  
"Not to sound curt, but was there a reason for your visit? Not that I wouldn't *mind* my sister dropping by every so often, in fact, I wish she would do it more often."  
  
Nabiki gave her sister a sardonic grin, one which Kasumi had already been wearing, "Well, I have been a little busy lately..."  
  
"Well, I'll start us some tea, and we can talk about it." Kasumi motioned Nabiki to follow her, as she lead her to the tea room. "So, how have things been? I haven't even heard from you in weeks."  
  
"They've been..." Nabiki paused, realizing that her usual non-commital reply wasn't proper this time, "...they've been... very good, Kasumi."  
  
The elder sister had caught Nabiki's pause, but at the sudden somber and wistful tone, Kasumi felt her heckles raise, "How so?"  
  
Nabiki sat down at the table, almost immidiately after entering the room. Kasumi didn't even go into the kitchen, instead choosing to sit down, and doggedly awaiting for her sister to clarify. Nabiki suddenly found that it would be much more difficult to discuss the subject than she had anticipated, particularly under Kasumi's piercing stare.  
  
Kasumi made starting the conversation easier, as she had a faint suspicion over what was on Nabiki's mind, "Is Ranma still living with you?"  
  
At the question, Nabiki suddenly felt as if she were under the spotlight, and like a teenager who was caught in a bad situation. Hesitatingly, she nodded.  
  
Kasumi's expression grew a lot more neutral, though her eyes displayed what emotions were playing through her, "Why?"  
  
Nabiki felt the answer flow out of her before she even knew she was going to utter it. Not meeting Kasumi's intense gaze, the middle Tendou sister answered, "Because... I love him."  
  
At the solid confirmation, Kasumi closed her eyes, and rubbed her forhead in irritation, at the same time feeling the urge for a whole pack of smokes, "Good Lord, Nabiki."  
  
"It's not like I just meant for this to happen," Nabiki quickly countered, immidiately put on defensive by her sister's disapproval.  
  
"Nabiki, you're claiming your in love with a fifteen year old child. This is too rediculous for *anyone* to intend."  
  
"He's sixt-..." Nabiki stopped her rebuke, as it wouldn't do anything to help the situation, "I'm sorry if this upsets you, but I've done a lot of soul searching on this. I won't even say I wanted this, or want things the way they are now, but I do know that nothing's going to simply change the way I feel about him."  
  
"Nabiki, just think about this for a second. You're still a very attractive woman. You have an exellent job. You have no current immidiate family obligations, and I'm positive you have plenty of prospects. Why are you ignoring perfectly logical choices for a relationship for a totally unrealistic infatuation?"  
  
"Because I didn't come to love those 'logical choices' you mentioned," Nabiki responded heatedly.  
  
"Maybe it's because you never bothered to get to KNOW those other choices?" Kasumi rebuked, now reaching into her apron for a cigerette.  
  
"You seem to think it's that easy," Nabiki challenged, already growing exasperated with her sister.  
  
"Unfortunately, I know how easy it is," Kasumi stated, lighting her cigerette, "Eventually, you'll find that things aren't the way you intend for them when you let romance get to you."  
  
"You're talking from experience?" Nabiki asked, subconciously knowing this was a topic she didn't want to step into.  
  
Kasumi rolled her eyes, as if the answer to the inane question was obvious, "As much as I did care... still care for Tofu, it was a mistake to marry him."  
  
"And you're saying my nephews were a mistake then?" Nabiki asked, harshy, as she had taken offense to the implication.  
  
Kasumi's glare was twice as angry as Nabiki's, "Don't *ever* say anything like that again, Nabiki."`  
  
Nabiki shirked back at the chill in her sister's voice, "I'm sorry, that was well out of line."  
  
Kasumi took a drag of her cigerette, and turned to look at the TV, staring at it as if it were actually on, "So you're planning on keeping Ranma around? For what? Perhaps to raise a family with him? You really think he can handle that?"  
  
"I... I had no intention of pushing him into anything he doesn't want," Nabiki replied in a level voice.  
  
"But what do *you* want, sister? That's what a relationship involves, you AND him. If you are wanting a family, you are already on borrowed time as it is. Tofu told me once that it's because you keep yourself in good shape that your chances are still good. Were you planning on waiting for him to be prepared?"  
  
"That's... I don't know the answer to that," Nabiki admitted, "But if he was willing to if in the near future, I can easily support the two of them."  
  
"And how is he going to handle it? Teenage boys don't strike me as good housefathers," Kasumi stated dryly.  
  
"He wouldn't have to stay at home. Ranma has plenty of prospects I'm willing to help him with. Even if things were a matter of time, I'm willing to make certain sacrifices for him."  
  
"And he's willing to do the same?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kasumi blinked at the frank, unhesitating response, "And you know this for certain."  
  
"There is no certainty with this, as you've already so wisely explained to me, older sister," Nabiki quipped, "I don't have all this planned, and he doesn't have any idea what we're in for..."  
  
"And it's apparent that you don't either."  
  
"You're right," Nabiki quickly returned, unphased by the interruption, "There's no guarentee on this, but as it's been said, love's a gamble."  
  
Kasumi decided to try a different tactic, one that would definitely sting Nabiki, but would be for the best, "Just like with Mr. Kumidari, exept this would be even more of a risk." Just as Kasumi expected, Nabiki completely stumbled upon the mention of her once past and most serious boyfriend. With the advantage Kasumi continued, "Nabiki, I love you, understand that. Akane loves you, we *all* love you. We also know that even if you've made us proud with your recovery over that bastard, you couldn't take another blow like that."  
  
Nabiki glared at Kasumi, fighting her eyes from tearing up. How DARE Kasumi compare Ranma to Saito! "It was nice to see you again, Kasumi. It might be best, given your response, that Akane doesn't find out about this," Nabiki stated formally, putting an intense will up to keep her voice from cracking. Not knowing if she could continue her struggle to maintain her composure any longer, without saying a word, Nabiki stood, and headed for the front door.  
  
They were nothing alike. Ranma was far too innocent, while Saito was all charm, now that Nabiki looked back on it. But...  
  
NO. There was no 'but' about it. Damn Kasumi for even considering using that against her.  
  
Storming out the door, Nabiki almost missed her nephew approach her, "What?"  
  
Kaoru shirked back at the hostile tone of his aunt, never remembering seeing his 'cool' aunt angry at any time. Seriously ticked, sure, but not openly furious. Nabiki noticed his response, and forced herself to calm down, "Sorry... just some things on my mind, what is it?"  
  
The young man had heard part of the conversation between his mom and his aunt, and had to consider the wisdom of this. He didn't actually know the relationship between Nabiki or Ranma, but he knew Nabiki seemed to care for Ranma a great deal. "Ah... I was hoping you could give this to Ranma?"  
  
Nabiki took the prooffered envelope, noticing the careful writing on it, addressing the letter to Ranma. With a curt nod, the middle aged woman put the envelope into pocket of the lavender vest she was wearing, "I'll make sure he gets it, take care." With that, she left the Tendou compound.  
  
____________________  
  
Nabiki arrived home, still fustrated. She knew what her sister was trying to do, and it was working, to an extent. It was hard not to doubt your heart, when it had failed you in the past, and Kasumi was right in the fact that this was a bigger gambit than with what she had in her past. Not so much the what she could loose emotionally, but what she could lose in status.  
  
A few people already knew, thanks to what happened last night. Hopefully their knowledge would be inconsequential, but it was still unnerving. Kasumi would be watching her like a hawk now, and Deities forbid if Akane found out, though she had a pretty good feeling she would get forewarning from her brother in law. Fortunately he wore the level head in the family. Daddy, in all his endearing senility, would be jumping for joy at the knowledge. The middle Tendou daughter held the thought in wry countenance, that for once, one of her father's cracked plans actually managed to work. She fell for Ranma, hard, because she had to be stuck with him for a couple of months. Getting to know the boy definitely had an adverse affect on her, one she wasn't sure she fully agreed with, but it was there.  
  
Well, the family was the least of her worries, really. The other points weighed much heavier on her mind. She supposed that she could step down from actively taking clients if her relationship became full public knowledge. Not that it would make a big deal in the great scheme of things, it wasn't as if she was harboring a minor, and it wasn't like it would be broadcast on the news or anything. But, just a few rumors (and she knew how easy those got around) could make clientelle uncomfortable.  
  
Really? Why was she so worried about it? So she loved a guy twenty one years younger than her, big deal. It was her life, and she lived it alone long enough.  
  
Snapping back to reality, she didn't even realize she was holding a conversation, "What was that, Ranma?"  
  
"Something wrong?" the pigtailed boy enquired, wearing a downcast expression.  
  
Nabiki gave her concern, "Is there something wrong with you, Ranma-hon?"  
  
The pigtailed boy stung a bit, when he wanted to greet Nabiki's return with a kiss, positive she would appreciate it, and she casually returned his 'hello' with barely an acknowledgement, before lightly brushing him away before he could completely finish his greeting. "Ah, it's nutt'n. What's bother'n you? Where did you go in the first place?"  
  
Nabiki sighed, and sat down on the couch, lolling her head back against the backrest, "I just went out for a drive to think about a few things, and ended up back home talking with my sister."  
  
"Uh huh, so what did you two talk about?" Ranma asked, coming to sit next to Nabiki.  
  
"You, and us, and how she doesn't like the idea," the middle aged woman replied, frankly, "Though I was already respecting the response, I can't say it didn't hurt to have her disapproval."  
  
"I'm, um, sorry." Ranma wasn't sure what to do beyond maybe apologise. He could feel Nabiki's aggrivation radiating from her, and it was having more than a little unsettling effect on him. Carefully and hesitatingly, he put his arms around her, hoping it was the right course of action.  
  
Moved out of her angry musing at the contact, and looked curiously at the arm that was awkwardly crossing over her chest, and then at Ranma. The pigtailed boy smiled nervously, before retracting his arms, "Sorry."  
  
With a light chuckle, Nabiki patted Ranma on the leg, and kissed him on the cheek, "Actually, thanks, Ranma, I did need that."  
  
"uh, that's cool then..." Ranma replied, scratching the back of his head, "Sorry I ain't all that good at this, it is kinda new to me."  
  
"Ranma, just being there for me is the perfect start." Ranma perked up a bit, both at Nabiki's lightened mood, and her compliment, giving her a smile of gratitude.  
  
Nabiki leaned against Ranma, deciding she had nothing more to say. She wouldn't tell Ranma the full truth as to what happened between her sister, she didn't want to burden him with that knowledge. Plus, she was pretty sure that the issue would blow up, and she would rather keep the past in the past. Old boyfriends didn't matter in the current, and she just had to remember Ranma's innocence to know he was definitely not... him.  
  
"What's up for today?" Ranma enquired, already growing bored with simply sitting there.  
  
"Cleaning," Nabiki said, simply.  
  
Ranma blinked, and looked around. Nabiki was already pretty insistant about keep the place spotless, with Ranma and Shampoo doing much of the work, "Uh... clean what?"  
  
"You, Ranma-hon, can start with the bathroom. Don't think I haven't noticed that urine track down the front of the toilet!"  
  
Ranma's head shot back incredulously, "What?" It was then he noticed Nabiki's teasing smirk, "Ha... funny."  
  
"Oh, also your little admirer wanted me to give this to you." Nabiki handed Ranma the envelope she had been keeping on her.  
  
"Who...?" Ranma asked, before opening the letter. After reading it, he blinked a couple of times, and then stared at it intensely to make sure he was reading it correctly.  
  
"What's it about?" Nabiki enquired, leaning around Ranma's shoulder to read.  
  
"Uh, Kaoru's asking for a formal challenge." Ranma replied, simply.  
  
"WHAT?" Nabiki nearly screeched, shooting to standing, "What in the world is going through his head?"  
  
Ranma shrugged, and put the letter on the end table, "Beats me."  
  
"You're not going to accept it, are you? You are NOT going to beat on my nephew!"  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes at her command, "I gotta accept it, remember? Besides, I ain't gonna beat on him, it's just a friendly match."  
  
"You're still gonna kill him, Ranma. I love the boy dearly, but he's *not* within your league." Nabiki got up, and pulled out her cellphone, "I'm calling him right now to retract this nonsense. He should know better than this!"  
  
Ranma moved quickly to take the cellphone away, but Nabiki managed to jerk away before he could touch it. As it was, she didn't finish dialing the number. "Nabiki, listen to me for a sec, alright?"  
  
"Unless it's to say you won't-"  
  
"Nabiki, both you and I know good and well that he's not gonna just retract the challenge. My Pops would have a fit if he found out about it, and I'm pretty sure yours will too."  
  
"And who's going to tell them, Ranma? Nabiki challenged, hanging up the phone until she had this settled.  
  
"I am, and you can add that I wouldn't be too happy if you forced one of my students to back down from a challenge."  
  
"You stay out of this, Happosai," Nabiki warned, knowing her demand carried very little weight against the master of her own martial arts school.  
  
"No," Happosai replied firmly, "My school, my students. If the boy wants to test his mettle against a stronger opponent, well, then he's following the path of the martial artist. If he wants to improve, he needs to know where he stands."  
  
"He can SPAR against Ranma, not go to war with him!"  
  
"You're exaggurating," both Ranma and Happosai stated at the same time. After staring at each other, Happosai continued, "The challenge stays."  
  
Knowing it was fully hopeless to argue with Happosai, Nabiki turned to continue reasoning with Ranma, "Ranma, be reasonable about this."  
  
"You're being a bit overprotective of him, aren't ya?" Ranma enquired, "If he's a martial artist, he can take care of himself."  
  
"Ranma, I swear, if you go through with this..."  
  
"Best you stop with the threats right now."  
  
Nabiki swerved to glare at Happosai, who stared back with an irritated expression. She then looked back at Ranma, causing the pigtailed boy to flinch at the betrayal in her eyes. They were both ganging up on her to defend her nephew's idiocy. She knew full well that Kaoru could handle himself, but that didn't mean she wanted to see any harm come to him.  
  
"Fine, do whatever, then," with that, Nabiki pivoted on her foot, and stormed towards her den.  
  
Knowing this was far from over, Ranma quickly somersaulted over Nabiki, forcing her to stop when he landed directly in front of her. With a glare that could melt steel, the middle aged woman spoke, "Move it, Ranma."  
  
"Nabiki, listen to me, I ain't gonna harm him... at all, alright?"  
  
"You can't give that guarentee, Ranma."  
  
The pigtailed boy put his hands on Nabiki's shoulder, not even aware when he began massaging them, "Hey, I promise, okay? I'll be as gentle with him as possible, though you should give him a little credit."  
  
Nabiki sulked, and looked at Ranma again, "Why are you so determined to do this?"  
  
"Because it's a formal challenge. If there's one thing I take seriously, it's martial arts." Ranma stated in his most consoling voice, before quickly amending his statement, "Well... the one thing after you, I mean."  
  
"So, I'm an after-thought?"  
  
Ranma blinked at the sudden defensive from his girlfriend, "Uh, Nabiki, you *are8 okay, right?"  
  
Almost irritated with the question, Nabiki shook Ranma's hands from her, and moved past him, "I'm fine, Ranma, I just have things on my mind. If you'll excuse me, I have some things I need to take care of." Ranma moved to the side, to allow Nabiki passage, watching her as she entered her office with a confused and concerned expression on his face.  
  
____________________  
  
"I'm glad you have deemed me worthy of even a slight of your time, dear." Ku Shui commented, sardonically, as he quickly washed the dishes from the last few orders he had had. There wasn't many for lunch on a Sunday, so he had taken to his other tasks with the restaurant with a leisurly pace. His grandmother had not been around, which had concerned him a bit, and her absence did provide him with a lot more work than he was intended for, but he took it all in stride.  
  
Shampoo blushed at the subtle barb, "I'm sorry, father, but you do know I regret it."  
  
Mr. Xian smiled in understanding, handing his daughter the bowl he just scrubbed, "I only tease you, daughter. I understand your life has been rather eventful these past few months."  
  
Shampoo stared at the sink full of water and dishes, "Father, I know you do not agree with our... with the laws our elder has taught us..."  
  
"They were practical at one time... I suppose," Shampoo's father replied in a wistful tone, "but now, they carry too much antiquity. Even the greatest of nations have laws that are ever changing."  
  
"But the Couragious Women's tribe has been around much longer than they have," Shampoo countered, reciting a lesson taught to her by her Great Grandmother.  
  
"Three thousand years, as opposed to the five thousand Rome has stood," Xian Ku Shui challenged, "Though it is no longer the superpower that governs the times, it is a nation that still stands, and possibly only for its changes."  
  
"But it is a mere shadow of what glory it once was," Shampoo countered, already understanding her argument was futile.  
  
"As our people used to be notorious throughout China, striking fear into many emperors lest we rise up, and challenge their power," Ku Shui replied, and then sighed, "Now, our village is humble, and we merely wish for the feigned ignorance of our current 'Emperors'. We have our history and culture, but do not mistake it for the formidability we once held."  
  
Shampoo went silent, musing over her father's words. She understood both her Great Grandmother, and her own father's arguments. At some time in the past, they both came to a conclusion that it was best not to discuss this topic with one another, but that didn't stop either of them from attempting to infuse their beliefs into her. Cologne surprisingly never challenged it, in fact welcomed it, as she saw it as an opportunity for her own heir to learn to think for herself. Cologne herself was too rooted in the old ways, yet wasn't so foolish as to belief her grandson's words didn't have some merit in them. As it was, it was something that the younger generation would have to decide for themselves, as they would be the ones that continued their heritage.  
  
"When I went after Ranma to make good on my pledge," Shampoo continued, somberly, "I truly was ready to finish her."  
  
"Intent and task are two separate entities," Ku Shui replied, simply, as if he already knew the lengths his daughter would go.  
  
Shampoo thought of all the times she had decided it wasn't 'sporting' to kill the redhead when they were making their trek through China. Shampoo always made her presence known, before fully attempting to follow through with her death promise, believing that whatever then happened to Ranma was only because of a lacking in skill, not because there was a true intent to put her down. Shampoo merely was attempting to test her mettle to the fullest, that was all.  
  
"When I was chasing Ranma," Shampoo continued, "It was something of an experience to me."  
  
"That is true, child, you had rarely visited outside our home territory, and even when you did it was into similar enviorment."  
  
"True," Shampoo agreed, finishing drying another bowl, "I didn't expect so much of a difference between us and the outside world. I mean, I knew of their ways, and their views, at least academically, but I didn't... did not..."  
  
"You didn't truly know they were a people, that they all have their own lives and worries, and reasons for doing things," Ku Shui finished for his daughter, "That is the difference between knowing them and understanding them. It is hard to realize what you possibly held in some distain, if you had not been among them."  
  
"I eventually realized I didn't truly want to harm Ranma," Shampoo admitted, "as I chased her. In fact, I tracked her down more to ensure her presence... I would say she had almost become a friend to me, of sorts..."  
  
"I've known of more peculiar friendships... and I believe you are friends now?"  
  
Shampoo nodded, at least hesitatingly, before continuing, Father... I find myself, thinking about our laws more often, considering our ways."  
  
At this, Ku Shui paused, and gave his daughter his full attention, "Oh?"  
  
"They've... put me in a rather difficult position, one that I do not see any way out that would leave anyone unsatched," Shampoo admitted, looking down as if she were thinking hard on what she was saying, "The I do not wish for harm to any of us, but if I am to continue being a true Amazon..."  
  
Shampoo stared at her father with almost a frightened expression that was carefully refrained, "I cannot help it, but I question them now. I know how our Elder would take this, that is why I do not wish to discuss this with her."  
  
Ku Shui felt a slight pang of dissappointment over that his daughter's current confusion may be the only reason she came to see him, but a great pride overwhelmed it, due to the fact that she was openly seeking his guidance. "Blind obedience only lead you into obvious barriers, young one. Do not be disheartened by such thoughts."  
  
"They're more than just 'such thoughts'" Shampoo quipped, seemingly angered by her father's trivilizing of her issue. She calmed down a bit, before continuing, "It's just that they now seem so... unfair. I realize the law always will seem so when it is working against you, but this just feels like something different."  
  
Ku Shui only nodded silently, and motioned his daughter to continue. Shampoo firmly squashed down the building emotion, before continuing, "The decision I shall have to make... will hurt, no matter which choice I make. I would much like to see everyone happy, but what will that entail for my own future?"  
  
Ku Shui already figured out what the conversation was about, even if his daughter was skating around the subjects, and he himself not knowing the full details, "Anyone's future is uncertain, but know that I will not allow you to be without one, regardless of what you decide."  
  
Shampoo knew he would say something like that, and mean it, but there was a lot more to what she was implying. Nonetheless, she was grateful, "Thank you, father."  
  
Shampoo's father nodded graciously, before deciding to change the subject, "Tell me, you have yet to mention of your host, how is Nabiki doing?"  
  
Shampoo paused in drying the plate in her hand; eyeing her father suspiciously, as if wondering if he had already known who she had been previously talking about. She decided to test that notion, "Your interest in her?"  
  
Ku Shui wore a subtle smile, "She reminds me a great deal of your mother. I could guess that is also why you took to her so fondly."  
  
Shampoo didn't know much about her mother, being so young when she died, but chose to consider her father's observation, "She is a nice person. Even in this society, she stands out greatly." Attempting to be non-chalant, she continued, "You say she reminds you of mother?"  
  
Ku Shui nodded, almost fondly, "She is a nice person, very welcoming and relaxed indeed. Such spirits are hard to come by in this day and age."  
  
Shampoo wasn't sure what to make of her father's observation; wether it was wistful rememberance, or a slight infatuation.  
  
____________________  
  
Kasumi stood in the doorway, watching her son, kneeling on the dojo floor, his spirit almost completely crushed. Ranma had answered Kaoru's challenge, and if Kasumi had known anything about it before hand, she would have shipped Kaoru off somewhere until time passed.  
  
It wasn't like he had been beaten to a pulp, as would have been her first and foremost concern. In fact, Ranma hadn't even laid a hand on him...  
  
Kasumi took a slow drag of her cigerette, as she stood there watching her son for the eighteenth minute since Ranma and Nabiki had taken off; Nabiki dragging Ranma off rather quickly, in fact. It was probably a good thing she did, too, because Kasumi was pretty sure she didn't like Ranma much at all.  
  
Kaoru didn't even want to get up from where he was, almost thinking that it was worthless to even bother anymore. He was sure he could at least make a decent showing against his pigtailed idol, he moved faster, more focused, and more determined than he had ever before. During his match with Ranma, he was at a peak of skill he had never attained before...  
  
And Ranma danced around him as if there were no effort on his part.  
  
No matter how much faster Kaoru had become, Ranma just seemed to decide to move that much faster, allowing the younger to wear himself out, before offering a patronizing 'good effort', and a backhanded insult.  
  
With a soundless scream, Kaoru punched through the floor, leaving a fist sized hole in it, before finally getting up, and almost listlessly staggering back into the house proper.  
  
Kasumi put the cigerette to her mouth, but failed to take a puff. She was absolutely sure she didn't like Ranma much... at all. 


	25. Chapter 24

'Older'  
  
Nabiki was absolutely, positively livid, as she stormed into her home, and turned to allow Ranma passage, pointing towards the interior, "Get in here, *now*."  
  
Those had been the first words Nabiki had said to him since they left the training hall. At the hostility, venom, and fury in them, Ranma was immidiate in his obedience. Even with his quick compliance, the pigtailed martial artist still had to respond, "What's got you so ticked off? I didn't harm him in any way, just like you wanted!"  
  
"Damn it, Ranma!" Nabiki nearly shouted, and was about to continue, before she thought enough to shut the front door, "Ranma, what the HELL were you thinking back there?"  
  
"Hey! I didn't beat the tar outta him like I promised! I didn't even leave a bruise or anything! Why you getting so bent out of shape for?"  
  
"You didn't just 'beat the tar out of him', Ranma," Nabiki seethed, "YOU ABSOLUTELY HUMILIATED HIM!"  
  
Ranma blinked, "Well... he has a long way to go, that's all."  
  
Nabiki nearly screamed at his obliviousness, and chose instead to storm into the rest of the house. The pigtailed boy followed, still wanting to make his point. "Really, that's how my Pops started on me! How is he supposed to be motivated if he doesn't know how far he needs to go?"  
  
Nabiki turned sharply at Ranma, "Oh? Could that be the reason you're also so damn obnoxious at times?"  
  
That brought Ranma up short, causing him to almost stop in mid-stride. His expression shifted for the merest of seconds, before he turned away, and headed upstairs without another word.  
  
Nabiki watched him leave, still exeedingly angry for the crass display towards her nephew, but concerned dearly about hurting Ranma's feelings.  
  
Ranma refrained from slamming the western style door, and sulked onto his bedding. He just didn't understand what got her all up in knots over this. Come to think of it, Nabiki had been getting a lot more snippity about things lately, starting with sparring with Kaoru in the first place. The whole week since then, she had been knit-picking at small things, but fortunately not with any sincere malice. It was still irritating, but he complied. Not knowing what else to do about it, he decided another perspective was best.  
  
____________________  
  
Nabiki wasn't sure how to take Ranma avoidance of her for the rest of the day, even if she understood his reason. She knew that it would be best if they took a bit of time to cool down, even if it wasn't what she considered a major disbute. As much as Ranma and she knew they loved each other, a single confrontation isn't going to do any harm in the long run.  
  
Regardless, the middle aged woman decided it would be a good idea to pick a little something up for the two of them when she came home from work today. Maybe a trip to the Cat Cafe, even if it was a bit out of her direction, would show him some of her appreciation. She was still going to have to talk to him about his conduct with her nephew, and get him to apologise to Kaoru.  
  
Disregarding the potentially taxing task she had in store for her, Nabiki concentrated on her work. She hadn't quite fallen behind, but she had a larger workload than usual. The clients she had for that day had already left, making it for a rather conventional day. And other than the work, everything seemed just as it ever was.  
  
Nobody seemed to notice any changes she might have had over the past week, and in one way, she was grateful, yet a bit dissappointed. Maybe it was how she simply managed to retain control over her emotional stature in her professional enviorment; maintaining her friendly contenance that seemed unnaffected by anything outside the office. But, even if she was sure her mystery relationship was now common knowledge around the office (fortunately, no one seems to have known about the incident at the attic restaurant), she had thought she might have seemed a bit... happier, possibly even relaxed. She certainly had been feeling that way, after all.  
  
Placing her ind back into the paperwork before her, she didn't even notice Charles walk into her office until he was comfortably seating himself in the chair opposing her at her desk. Nabiki glanced up, and favored the French native with a greeting smile; a mixed blessing, she was sure, and more than positive she would regret his current visit one way or another. "Hello Charles, is there something I can help you with?"  
  
Charles shrugged, "Oh, I apologise, I just simply missed this chair. Perhaps I shall aquire it at some point?"  
  
"if it goes missing, I assure you that you wouldn't be able to hide long enough from me," Nabiki retorted with false menace, undermined by the humorous smile she wore.  
  
"Well, that being the case, perhaps I can indulge you with some light conversation, while I enjoy this seat. I must reiterate how comfortable this is."  
  
"I sincerely have a lot of work," Nabiki replied, turning back down the reports in hand.  
  
"I'd be more than willing alleviate a signifigant portion of you work, in exchange for some friendly conversation," the Frenchman graciously offered.  
  
Nabiki stared at him, as all sorts of alarms went off in her head. He was offering to do some of her work volitarily, something was definitely up, "These are my direct clients. Thanks for the offer, but I'm afraid you wouldn't be much help with these."  
  
"Which means about half that pile will not be due until next week," Charles said, factually, as he calmly reached over, and took the pen from Nabiki's hands.  
  
The middle aged woman's expression went neutral and business like, "What do you know?"  
  
Charles tilted his head to the side, and folded his hands over his lap, "What I know? Nothing, of course." Nabiki remained silent, knowing there was more to what he wanted to add, she didn't wait too long.   
  
"But..." Charles continued, "I was interested in how you have been today."  
  
"And why the sudden interest?"  
  
Charles looked out the window behind Nabiki, almost as if favoring her with the privacy of the emotions she would not be able to shield in her eyes, "Well, for the past week, you had been... shall we say... much more outgoing? Perhaps it was that you were spending more time in the breakroom when much of the staff was present. Or maybe the fact that you held a pleasant conversation with Reiko."  
  
"And why wouldn't I have one with a co-employee?" Nabiki enquired, knowing he had a point to this.  
  
"Because up until then, Mrs. Haji had thought you disliked her for some reason," Charles replied easily, "Yet you were conversing with her as if you had been old friends. She is thankful for the restaurant suggestion, by the way. Her husband enjoyed it emmensely for their anniversary."  
  
"I have nothing against her," Nabiki quipped. She didn't have any animosity towards Reiko at all, it was just that she had little in common with the woman, and even if Nabiki was easy going, she never attempted to force a conversation, preferring them to go easily. She had overheard the married woman chatting with a few other co-workers about her anniversary, but didn't have any idea what they wanted to do for it. Nabiki decided that she had one possible suggestion, particularly since the restaurant she had taken Ranma to was rather new and exellent, yet not overly crowded.  
  
"And she'll be happy to hear that, I can assure you," Charles said, nodding. "Today, you've been holed up in your office, and the last couple of times that you had exited, you barely even gave a greeting to anyone. Mr. and Mrs. Nashi, am I correct on their names?" Nabiki nodded, confirming the names of her clients for today that had left an hour ago. At the confirmation, the Frenchman continued, "Mr. and Mrs. Nashi seemed a bit concerned for you. You rarely become so curt with your clientelle."  
  
That surprised Nabiki, she hadn't even thought she had been acting in such a differential manner, "Hmm, I can't honestly say how I managed to give them such an impression, but there may be some things preoccupying my mind, I'll admit."  
  
"Yes," Charles agreed, "It does seem that way. Anything you want to discuss?"  
  
The way he had said it, it sounded as if he knew she needed to talk about it. Nabiki wasn't under such an impression about herself, "It's nothing I can not work out by myself."  
  
"Ah, you are a capable and strong woman, but it is much easier to spell things out to a third party, no? If only to hear it yourself out loud."  
  
"You're pressing your luck," Nabiki commented, "You really are being nosy, even for you."  
  
"I'm bored," Charles said, simply.  
  
"Then why don't you go on home?"  
  
"I would just be bored there, too," Charles countered, "As it were, tell me, what did you presume me to know?" At the tight lipped expression Nabiki was giving him, he guessed she wasn't going to be forthcoming, and spoke on suspicion, "Did something happen to conclude you trist with the admirable young boy you had been seeing? You apparently had grown more enamored with him, according to what I was told about your date a week ago."  
  
Nabiki paled, not shockingly pallored, but enough to state her reaction. Her face also firmed a bit more, as she withheld any anger from it, "You said you didn't know anything."  
  
Charles was rather surprised by her reaction, and the venom in her voice, "I just know what you told Mrs. Nashi. You *did* share a romantic dinner with the young man, or had you been there with another?"  
  
Nabiki realized she may have let on more than necessary. Charles, from the sound of his prying, was under the impression that she was seeing someone new, and was trying to get details. "It's beyond your business, but I haven't broken up with Ranma."  
  
"So you are still with Mr. Saotome even now?" Charles asked, still curious and concerned about Nabiki's attitude today, though knowing he had gained a great deal of information, regardless of Ms. Tendou's attempts at keeping quiet.  
  
Nabiki internally swore. Charles now knew Ranma's full name. That definitely was too much information, should he choose to investigate out of 'boredom'. "Please, leave before I am forced to make grievences against you."  
  
That brought the French Native short, as he looked at Nabiki in mild shock. With a curt nod, he stood up, and bid her a pleasant day, before exiting her office. Nabiki kept her eyes downcast, before reaching for her pen, before retracting her hand, and pounding her fist into her desk. Ignoring the dent she left in the wood, she stood up, and turned to look out the window. "Damn it, Ranma..."  
  
____________________  
  
"Welcome to Ucchan... hi Ranma," Ukyo quickly amended her greeting, upon noticing the distress expression her latest potential customer was wearing.  
  
Ranma attempted a weak smile for her benefit, "Hey Ucch... Ukyo. How's business?"  
  
The young chef's smirk was far from falsified, reflecting her pride, "It's doing alright, sugar. Of course, when you make the greatest okonomiyaki in Japan, you can expect it."  
  
Ranma chuckled lightly, though it was distracted and mirthless. It wasn't lost on the girl, as she poured some batter onto the grill, "So, what will it be?"  
  
"Ah... whatever's fine."  
  
"You betcha, one liverworst and coffegrind special coming up," Ukyo replied, before reaching under the counter.  
  
"Ukyo, can I ask you something?"  
  
Internally sighing that Ranma hadn't called her bluff, Ukyo finally acknowledged his mood, "I had a feeling that you were here to talk, but I have to admit I'm a bit surprised you came to me."  
  
"There... aren't many girls that I can talk to about this," Ranma commented in a subdued manner. "The only other girl is Shampoo, and she'll probably just tell me how stupid I'm acting."  
  
Ukyo was about to answer, before looking around the restaurant in irritation. Her eyes rested upon where she had heard a faint comment from, but disregarded it. ukyo turned back to Ranma to continue the conversation, "Ms. Tendou?"   
  
It was more of a factualization than a question. Ukyo was already sure of the subject, and trying to hide her discomfort towards it. Ranma nodded, "I guess I ticked her off something fierce yesterday. We... I guess we got into a fight."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that hon," even if she didn't really understand the relationship between them, she was sincere in her apology. It was painfully obvious that Ranma took it seriously, and stating her personal opinion on it again wouldn't be the best idea. "What happened?"  
  
"She's upset that I sparred against her nephew. I think he goes to Furinkan, too. Kaoru Ono?"  
  
Ukyo schooled her expression, hiding the mild shock, "Would this have anything to do with the way he was moping at school all day?"  
  
Ranma didn't directly answer, "Geez, I didn't think he would take it that bad. Hell, if I held back any further, I would have been standing still!"  
  
"I see," Basically, he demoralized him like Ranma used to do her when they were kids, he really was an insensitive jerk. "Nabiki has a jewel with you, you know that, sugar?"  
  
"What?" Ranma asked, oblivious to her sarcasm.  
  
Ukyo shook her head, "Ranma, you try apologising to Nabiki?"  
  
"I..." Ranma recalled his retreat from the confrontation, "...didn't get the chance to."  
  
Ukyo frowned deeper, adding the toppings for a regular okonomiyaki to the partially cooked batter, "Things got that bad, huh?"  
  
"Yeah... hell, I dunno," Ranma admitted. He wasn't sure how to contend with Nabiki's direct assault, but knew by now that his usual responce would not have helped the situation at all. The very fact that Nabiki compared him to his father, a man she didn't have much respect for from what he figured, and not being far from the truth, even if he didn't see the big deal with the problem; that probably stung harder than any retort Nabiki had made at him.  
  
"What do you mean, you don't know?" the young entreprenuer enquired, favoring Ranma with a sceptical look, "I mean, if you're tore up enough to have to come all the way up here to talk about it to someone, it obviously made an impact on you."  
  
"I don't understand her sometimes. When I think we see eye to eye, she goes and jumps at something like this. It's not like Kaoru's hurt or anything..."  
  
"Excluding his pride," Ukyo amended for him.  
  
Ranma gave Ukyo a puzzled expression, before continuing, "He'll get over it. I didn't become the best by people taking it easy on me. I mean pops ran me through the roughs... literally."  
  
"Ranma-hon, taking into account the fact that the two of you abandoned me on the side of the road, then he just up and left you with a woman twice your age that you claim to be in love with, when you're also supposed to be MY fiance..."  
  
Ranma winced at each point the chef made, and decided it probably wasn't the most thinking move to bring his father into this. Ukyo continued, seeing Ranma properly cowered, "...you may want to think of a better example than the big jerk. As with Nabiki, I have no idea what she wants from you, really. But I would suggest an apology is the least you can do." Ukyo scooped up the entree from the grill with a subtle flourish, and presented it to Ranma, "I'm not in her age group, Ranma. Who know what's going through her head at that age."  
  
"What about her age?"  
  
Ukyo blinked at the sharp and obvious defense in his tone, "Well, she's a lot older than me, Ranma, I'm pretty sure she sees things from a much more evolved perspective."  
  
"So you're saying she's smarter than you?"  
  
"Wiser... sugar, wiser than me," Ukyo corrected, trying not to take offense, "There's probably a lot more she's considering about this." As well as there being a good amount Ukyo figured Ranma wasn't telling her.  
  
"You're right, sorry," Ranma apologised, "Guess this whole thing's got me on edge." Ranma absently took a bite out of the food offered to him, barely noting the taste.  
  
"You know? It probably wouldn't hurt to... well... apologise to Kaoru-hon, too," Ukyo suggested.  
  
"Huh, I should?"  
  
"Call it a hunch it may help you get back into Ms. Tendou's favor," Ukyo replied, before once again looking out into the rest of her restaurant, this time glancing in the same general direction a few other women were.  
  
Ranma missed Ukyo's derisive snort, "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. I don't want her staying mad at me, even if I don't know the reason."  
  
"That's the spirit, hon!" Ukyo congradulated, "Oh... and it may be best if a certain redhead did it..." At Ranma sceptical look, Ukyo explained, "He may not be in the best of moods to talk with you directly, sugar. I would suggest a middleman... or middlegirl, in this case."  
  
Ranma still didn't see what the big deal was, but if both Nabiki and Ukyo saw it as such, he was pretty sure he was missing something important about it, "I guess it would be a good idea."  
  
"Yeah," Ukyo quipped, controlling her humor, "Why don't you meet him somewhere, like a restaurant. You can bring him by here, if you want." The young chef once again briefly looked outward, becoming fed up, "Jerks..."  
  
Ranma nodded, as he finished up the last few bites of his okonomiyaki, and missed Ukyo's comment, "Thanks, I appreciate the help."  
  
Ukyo shrugged, "What are friends for?"  
  
Nodding in agreement, Ranma pulled out his wallet, before Ukyo waived him off, "It's on the house, hon."  
  
With a grin, Ranma pulled out a thousand yen note, and laid it oun the counter, "Consider it a tip, then."  
  
Ukyo shook her head, chuckling to herself. She went ahead and pocketed the money, since she was sure Ranma wouldn't take it back, no matter what. Just as the pigtailed young man was turning to leave. "Ranma... wait..."  
  
Turning almost on pivot, Ranma responded, "Yeah?"  
  
In a more serious tone, Ukyo gave him a little more advice, "Tonight, when you talk with Nabiki, you might want to get her something. Something she'll appreciate so you know you appreciate her."  
  
Ranma gave her a smile, one that was wholly more sincere than the one he walked in with, "Thanks again."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Ranma turned to leave, feeling a little less unsure of himself, and a bit more eager than before to face Nabiki. Just as Ranma was reaching the door, he paused, and turned to see a couple of girls get up with a disgusted looks on their faces, head to the counter, pay, and then briskly stride out of Ucchan's.  
  
Confused about the commotion, Ranma followed Ukyo's heated glare from the counter, towards a couple of guys about a decade older than Ranma.  
  
"About six years, man."  
  
"Heh, that much older? Damn man you were scraping!" The second one stated, mocking his pal for his apparent low.  
  
The first one laughed along with the second one, "Well, what can I say? Women are like dogshit, the older they are, the easier they are to pick up!"  
  
The next thing everyone in the restaurant registered was the wall they were against shaking. The man that had been speaking then noticed he was being held against said wall, one handed and upside down.  
  
"What. Did. You. Say?" Ranma asked in furious, controlled syllables. When no answer came, Ranma started pressing Ukyo's customer harder against the wall, proving that he expected an answer, and the wrong one would be whatever came out of his mouth.  
  
"Ranma, let him go."  
  
The pigtailed martial artist went rigid, when he felt the edge of Ukyo's battle spatula against his neck. With a growl, Ranma began to release the man at his mercy.  
  
"Let him down gently, Ranma," Ukyo commanded, trying her best not to allow a violent incident to occur in her establishment.  
  
Pursing his lips, Ranma complied, before turning to Ukyo with an expected explanation. "Why?"  
  
"Ranma, I'm not about to have you beating up jerks in my restaurant... no matter how deserving they are." Ukyo then turned to the guy, as he was dusting himself off, smirking in victory, "And I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave. In the future, I am sure you will find plenty of other establishments that may be to your liking."  
  
At the subtle allusion that he was no longer welcomed at Ucchan's, the man began to make a retort, just before Ranma fixated a glare on him that he was sure he just 'felt'. Without another word, he motioned his compatriot to follow him out of Ucchan's.  
  
Once the incident was over, Ukyo looked back at Ranma, "Maybe it would be best if you cooled down before you went and apologised to anyone, too."  
  
With a single nod, Ranma also left Ucchan's.  
  
____________________  
  
Ranma didn't return until late, having felt like he practically traversed all over Tokyo in that day after school. From Shibuya to Nerima to talk with Ukyo, and from Nerima to Azabu to act on Ukyo's advice. His trek proved fruitless, having been turned away by the gate guard at the New Sanno Hotel, after being informed that the woman he wished to speak to was no longer located there.  
  
Defeated, he returned, not needing to see the white BMW parked out front to know that Nabiki was already home. He hoped she wasn't too upset about him being out so long without even giving knowledge of his whereabouts, he didn't want another fight with her over something so trivial.  
  
Opening the door, Ranma announced his arrival, "Hey, Nabiki, sorry I'm late."  
  
"Where've you been, Ranma?"  
  
The voice from the living room didn't sound at all hostile, which allowed Ranma to relax, "I had some things to think about, and I... wanted to apologise to you."  
  
Ranma paused in taking his shoes off, when he heard Nabiki's footsteps across the carpet, heading towards him. He looked up to see the woman standing at the entryway to the living room, looking at him curiously and expectantly. After a couple seconds of silence, Nabiki allowed a wry grin to cross her face, "And you had to stay out past ten to do that?"  
  
Ranma blinked, not realizing he had been out that late, "Ah, I didn't notice the time. I kinda took my time getting back here from Azabu."  
  
"Azabu?" Nabiki enquired, before dawning struck on her. Motioning Ranma to come all the way into the house, Nabiki headed back to the couch, "So, what did you want to talk to Jesse about?"  
  
"I was... I was going to pick up some more of those chocolates you liked so much," Ranma replied in a subdued tone, "She's not there anymore, though."  
  
Nabiki stopped behind the couch, laying her hands against the backrest, and looked at the TV with an unregistering gaze, "I know."  
  
Ranma could sense that Nabiki was rather upset about it, and concluded that Ms. Summers was never coming back. He knew they were good friends, so Nabiki was probably hurt by the American woman's absence. Carefully approaching Nabiki, Ranma grasped her shoulders gently from behind, "I'm sorry she's gone."  
  
Nabiki nodded, reaching up to pat one of Ranma's left hand with her right. She broke away, and walked around the couch to sit down. Ranma joined her, and held the silence between them for several minutes. Nabiki appreciated it, as she was working to get her own feelings on the matter in check. She wasn't going to break down and cry, or anything, she simply needed to compose herself.  
  
Finally, Ranma spoke again, "Listen, I guess I can see your point about Kaoru..." Nabiki's expressionless stare signaled her slight dissapproval, forcing Ranma to submit, "Alright, I understand why you're mad about it. I just didn't see anything wrong with it... at the time, I mean."  
  
"Ranma, I know you meant well, and you were only following our school. But-"  
  
"I know, I know, alright?" Ranma interrupted, attempting to avoid a lecture, "I'm also going to apologise to Kaoru when I get the chance." Ranma didn't even have to look back at Nabiki to know she wasn't satisfied with his answer, "As soon as possible, I mean."  
  
Nabiki relented, and snuggled against him, "That's good to hear, Ranma-hon. I'm glad we agree on this."  
  
"I'll probably talk with him in my girl form, since he might still be mad at me personally."  
  
The middle aged woman raised her head and looked at Ranma, "Why? Where'd you get a silly idea like that?" Even if Ranma had a point, if Kaoru were to see 'Racheal', he would go too far to pieces to make a good conversation. Not only that, if his unrequited redheaded love were to show that she knew about his humiliation, who knows what that would do to Kaoru's self esteem.  
  
"Ah... Ukyo suggested it... that I probably talk to him on a bite to eat, like at her restuarant."  
  
"She suggested you take him out on a date?" Nabiki enquired, very unamused at the suggestion.  
  
"Uh... it's not a date..." Ranma paused, thinking about it, "M-maybe it does sound like a date... a little."  
  
"Ranma," Nabiki began to chide, sighing against him, "all of that won't be necessary. I'm sure if you just approach him respectfully, he'll be willing to hear you out."  
  
Ranma internally glowed at the feel of Nabiki against him, and the deliciously savory sensation as she increased and relinquished the pressure between them when she inhaled and exhaled. He squeezed his arm closest to her around her back, and hugged her to him. His worries were proving to be unfounded, as he was almost certain that the whole ordeal was going to turn out into a bigger fiasco than it really warrented. He saw her perspective, but he still thought she was being a bit overzealous about it, but he was willing to sacrifice his own point of view so that she was happy, deities knew how often she had done that for him.  
  
Looking down at her, he found Nabiki studying his face idly instead of watching the television. Neither of them were really interested in what was on it, in fact, Ranma hadn't even really looked at it at all. Feeling a twinge of discomfort, Ranma finally spoke, "Something wrong?"  
  
Nabiki blinked, not realizing that she had been staring at Ranma, "No, nothing's wrong. Just curious to what you were just thinking about."  
  
As much as he hated admitting any of his fears or insecurities, he felt obligated to do so before the woman in his arms, "I was kinda worried that you were gonna stay mad at me again."  
  
"Ranma," Nabiki shifted to make herself a little more comfortable, "I'm not going to stay mad at you, alright? I'm not going to say we can't have our disagreements, but I can promise they shouldn't last."  
  
"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Ranma asked, starting to feel lighter with hope.  
  
Nabiki fixed him with a stern expression, "I haven't quite forgiven you, at least not until you straighten it out with my dear nephew, but you're within my good graces right now."  
  
Ranma smiled, now wholly relieved, "I'll talk to him, first chance I get, promise."  
  
"I'll hold you to that, hon," Nabiki quipped, after leaning up to kiss him on the nose.  
  
Ranma affectionately rubbed her side with the arm hooked around her, and took his time studying her smiling face. He didn't think he would ever get tired of just looking at her, and berated himself for all those times he tried his best not to. True, he had full permission from her to do so, but he still felt those instances past were sadly missed. "Thanks, Nabiki."  
  
The woman relaxed back against him, "For?"  
  
"I guess, just thanks for understanding me," Ranma continued, allowing his eternal gratitude to vent through his words, "I know I hadn't been the easiest guy in the world to contend with, so i just wanna tell you, I appreciate it."  
  
Nabiki chuckled, causing the subtle jostle of her frame to build a mild excitement in the pigtailed young man. "That goes two ways, Mr. Saotome." Ranma could just feel Nabiki becoming solumn, "I... I have to admit you gave me quite a few chances that I didn't deserve. If not for you, I'm pretty sure I would end up alone in the end." The middle aged woman easily suppressed her emotion, keeping the tears from budding and shedding from her.  
  
Ranma remained silent at that, and though she hadn't been expecting a response from him, Nabiki wasn't sure how to take his quietness, "Ranma?"  
  
"It-it's nothing."  
  
Nabiki noticed the distracted tone he had in his voice, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Care to share?"  
  
Ranma remained silent for several moments, before responding, "It's nothing, alright?"  
  
"If you feel so, Ranma," Nabiki responded, deciding to let the topic drop.  
  
"Nabiki, why is it you decided you loved... cared about me?"  
  
"Why I came to love you?" Nabiki stated, resolutely. She began to speak, whistfully, "It had a great deal with you just being yourself, Ranma. But honestly, I don't know. Desperation to have someone in my life, maybe just hormones running rampant at the right moments. I guess I have no answer for that."  
  
"So, you might have just been desperate... it could have been any guy?"  
  
Nabiki looked at Ranma, almost hurt by the inquiry, "No, it wouldn't have been 'just any guy' Ranma."  
  
"How do you know? I mean, at first, it didn't seem like you even really cared for me other than maybe some concern for my welfare. Were you really going to just stay alone?"  
  
Nabiki thought about it, "I don't know, I honestly don't know, Ranma. I might have found someone else, maybe I might have gotten desperate enough to go looking for someone, probably any guy, or I may have just remained content-"  
  
As she was speaking, she looked back at Ranma, and realized he had stopped listening, "Ranma..."  
  
"Any guy?"  
  
Nabiki leaned away from Ranma, "Ranma, what's this all about?"  
  
The pigtailed young man sighed, turning to look away, "So if it were any other guy, some guy around your age at least, they would have-"  
  
"No, they would not have," Nabiki cut him off. She didn't even know what he was about to say, but knew she better stop him before he got into trouble.  
  
"How do you know that? You said you didn't!" Ranma responded, undeterred, but irritated at her cutting him off and her presumptuousness."  
  
"Because I haven't given a single guy a chance since... since..." Nabiki pulled herself off of the couch. "It's getting late, time for us both to go to bed."  
  
Ranma didn't take the subtle hint that things might be getting out of hand, "But what makes you think that you wouldn't have finally given up, and just settled for whatever's available? ...."  
  
Nabiki paused, and turned. She had heard what Ranma said, as he began to trail off; the final sentence he uttered just under his breath. "Ranma, I didn't 'just settle' for you, don't ever think that." She was more angry over the fact that he presumed that she simply grew needy for someone, than anything else.  
  
"But you'll just give up if someone pushed hard enough?"  
  
That stung. Scrunching her face up, Nabiki turned away, "Go to bed, Ranma. That's the end of this conversation." Without another word, she headed for her room, no longer interested in whatever Ranma would add after that. The pigtailed boy stood there, fuming at his dismissal, before closing his eyes, and sighing.  
  
____________________  
  
Nabiki combed her fingers through her hair, attempting to manage it a little before she went to practice then take her morning shower. The scent that drifted through the house, arriving in her presence to tempt her nose forced her to rework that plan; Ranma was cooking, and she was more than eager to break her sleep imposed fast.  
  
padding into the kitchen quietly, she found her stealth was unnecessary, as Ranma was apparently waiting for her, with three places set for breakfast. Nabiki knew that Shampoo would first insist on her shower, before coming to breakfast, so it was never necessary for them to wait up for her. Apparently Ranma had the same idea, too. From the way he was staring at Nabiki, expectant and hopeful, he had some things to say to her.  
  
Nabiki greeted Ranma with a smile, which managed to throw him somewhat, before she took her seat opposite of Ranma at the dining table. "Good morning, Ranma."  
  
"Good morning," Ranma said faintly, puzzled but glad that Nabiki wasn't showing any signs of irritation from the previous night.  
  
Nabiki looked down at her meal, and then around it, noticing something was missing. Ranma already knew what she was looking for, and with a chagrinned expression, stood up from the table, and went to the cabinet to get one of Nabiki's mugs for her. He then went to the coffee maker, and poured her a cup. "Sorry, I forgot to start it earlier." After mixing in her customary two half squeezes of liquid sweetner from a plastic bottle, and a bit of cream from the fridge, Ranma brought it to her, and set it by the side of her plate.  
  
The middle aged woman already guessed that he was wanting to apologise for last night. Thankfully she had the grace to quickly break he conversation off before it became seriously problmatic, but she was endeared by the effort he was putting forth for her. "Thank you Ranma." Taking a quick sip of her coffee, Nabiki fought down a slight grimace, it was a bit thick, as Ranma probably left it on longer than he thought was necessary, but it wasn't unbearable.  
  
Ranma fidgeted after sitting down, waiting for the moment when he could start speaking. Nabiki was almost cherishing his nervousness, as she pretended to be oblivious towards his discomfort. Finally, she picked up a morsel of food, a piece of the fish. Ranma made a traditional breakfast, which Nabiki did enjoy, regardless of her rather non-traditional views. "Mmm, good!"  
  
"I'm... glad you like it," Ranma replied, testing for an opening much like he would test the defenses of an opponent.  
  
Nabiki finally had mercy on Ranma, even if she found his agitation adorable, "Something on your mind?"  
  
Ranma held a pause for a few moments, wondering if she really forgot last night. He considered dropping the apology, but immidiately decided that he needed to follow through with it. "I wanted to say sorry... for last night. I don't even know why I asked you about... well..."  
  
"About how sincere I was about you?" Nabiki finished for him, unable to stop the tiny bit of emotion from filtering through.  
  
Ranma felt even more of a heel, trying not to sink lower into his chair, "Uh, yeah... that." He realized Nabiki was waiting for him to continue, and that he was past the point of no return. "It ain't true, I know why I asked, I guess."  
  
Nabiki was slightly surprised at that, "Go on..."  
  
Ranma folded his hands behind his plate, looking down at his cooling breakfast, "It's just... just that I... don't..."  
  
"You can't help but have doubts about us, can you?" Nabiki once again finished for the pigtailed young man, this time empathetically.  
  
Ranma looked up at Nabiki with a helpless expression, "Is there ever going to be a time when... you... decide that I... and you..."  
  
"Ranma," Nabiki said, getting up from the table, and walking around to stand next to the young man she loved, "I've had the same doubts since I found out how I felt about you. Don't believe that two people in love won't have them, and it would be foolish not to even consider it once or twice."  
  
Ranma's lips pursed at that, "So, you're saying that it's alright for me to doubt you?"  
  
Nabiki knelt before Ranma, and hugged him, "I'm saying have some faith in me. It... it scares me just as much as you he idea of you leaving me, but I trust you, Ranma." Admitting it just as much to herself as she did to Ranma, it was as if she came to a realization. She had full faith in Ranma, that nothing would bring him to betray her in any way. The notion was as frightening as it was thrilling to her, that she was willing to invest so much of herself in someone again.  
  
She hugged him tighter, determined to reinforce her feelings on the matter. She knew Ranma had his faults; he was often flippant, careless with his words, oblivious to others, and even unnecessarily hostile given the situation. Beyond those and the many minor ones that she got with the young man, his caring, ofttimes affection, his resolute loyalty drowned out the negatives like a fly in the ocean.  
  
"I trust you, Ranma, because I know since the day we met, you would never willingly choose to hurt me. And given the choice, you would probably go through a great deal of pain to prove it." She finally broke the embrace, and pulling out the unused chair that was next to Ranma, Nabiki sat down beside him, "Remember? When we did first meet how you came up just to apologise to me?" Nabiki favored him with a wry smirk, "Most guys wouldn't give a wick about an 'old woman' they didn't know crying her eyes out."  
  
Ranma sighed at the memory, "I didn't mean it, call'n you an old lady then. I was just mad about the whole thing. Pops had been scheming ever since i could remember, but he rarely used me as the focus of them." Ranma gave a mirthless chuckle, "Well, at least I didn't know if I was being used or not. I just saw it as nother one of his schemes, that's all. At that time I only wanted to go back to China, and get a cure for my curse."  
  
"You don't seem bothered by your curse anymore," Nabiki pointed out, realizing he no longer complained about it, or when he was forced into his female form by circumstance.  
  
Ranma nodded, "Well... I guess it was since we were on Spring Vacation..."  
  
Nabiki blinked, "How do you figure?"  
  
"Well, you... kissed me..." Ranma shifted his eyes away, growing a bit blush in his face.  
  
"Ranma, I've kissed you severa... sev... oh..." Nabiki immidiately understood what he was referring to, and was surprised herself that she hadn't even thought twice about it, "I guess I did, didn't I?"  
  
"I mean, if you like me both as a guy and a girl..." Ranma turned back to look at Nabiki, "I decided that China will always be there, if I... if we decide we needed a cure."  
  
Nabiki wasn't so sure about liking Ranma as a girl. She didn't mind it, but she didn't feel anything for him as a girl. For his true form, she felt lust, yearning, and even possesiveness. Towards his female form, she felt admiration, envy, and affection. But, in it all, when she thought about Ranma, she felt love, devotion, and yes, even more lust. The conclusion, she didn't see any reason for Ranma to get a cure at all, other than for strictly convenience.  
  
"I'm not in a hurry to let you run off to China, Ranma," Nabiki said in a bemused tone.  
  
Ranma chuckled, this time in a livelier fashion, "Well, I ain't in a hurry to go anywhere."  
  
"Glad to hear it, Ranma-hon," Nabiki replied, patting Ranma on the leg affectinately. "Where's Shampoo? I thought she would have been in here by now?"  
  
Ranma only could shrug, "Beats me, maybe she slept in?"  
  
With a sigh, Nabiki got up from the table, "Go ahead and finish your breakfast and get ready for school, I'll go wake her up then." Nabiki got up, and kissed Ranma on the cheek, before heading for the living room and the staircase. Just as she was about to go upstairs, she heard the shower running in the bathroom. "Well, I guess there's no reason to let a good breakfast grow cold," Nabiki commented to herself, going back into the kitchen.  
  
Shampoo waited to make sure Nabiki wasn't going to check in the bathroom, before sighing. Fortunately Ranma did follow Shampoo's advice from last night. She swore that she would not let him get any sleep until he knew what the problem was, and apparently he understood it more than just academically.  
  
Once again, she helped to keep them together with little strain on their relationship. It was time to admit it, there was no way she could in good concience follow her own laws. At that thought, Shampoo wiped a tear, realizing that she now had much to prepare for; the rest of her life.  
  
____________________  
  
Ranma watched Kaoru walking back to the Tendou home after working with his father in the clinic afterschool. The redheaded girl decided Ukyo's idea was just too much like a date for his own tastes, but figured she was still right about meeting him in his girl form. Taking a deep breath, Ranma called out to the morose looking boy, "Hey, Kaoru!"  
  
The boy paused, before looking up at the girl of his dreams standing on a nearby wall, "Rachael?"  
  
Ranma jumped from the wall, and strode over to the surprised boy, "Hey, long time no see! And for once you're not acting all goofy." Ranma smirked at the boy, intending humor, but earned an even longer face from him. At the young Ono's silence, the pigtailed girl became solumn, "Look, Ranma apologises for the sparring match. He wasn't really thinking all that much. I... he didn't think you'd take it so hard."  
  
Kaoru cast his eyes downward, "So, you know about it too?"  
  
Ranma's eyes widened a bit, realizing her folly, "Ah... yeah... but don't let it get you down, alright? I... er... he was trained the same way by Pops... his Pops."  
  
"Tell him I want a rematch."  
  
"Uh, sure," Ranma replied, blinking, "If that's what you want."  
  
"I'll let him know when I'm ready," Kaoru then added, "I got to get home now. It was nice to see you again, but I have a lot of things on my mind." Like taking a spoon, and frantically digging out the despair he was feeling in his heart, as his very goddess also knew about his complete humiliation. He was no longer worthy of her.  
  
Ranma felt she had to say something, as the boy turned to leave, "Wait... Kaoru..."  
  
Pausing, but not turning to look back, Kaoru responded, "Y-yes, Rachael?"  
  
"Would you like it... if I helped you train?" 


	26. Chapter 25

'Older'  
  
Ranma landed in the front yard of the Tendou household, and shifted the catatonic Kaoru a bit so she could knock on the door. "Geez, why'd you have to go and pass out like that? Hope it ain't anything serious..." Her attention was drawn, as she heard the door front door open. Trying not to look too damning, Ranma shifted Kaoru to a more upright position, "Uh, hi."  
  
Kasumi's greeting smile suddenly dropped into more than passable expression of Nabiki's neutral one, the one she wore when she was extremely upset and angry. Ranma immidiately went on the defensive at the glare she gave the redhead down over her nose, "I didn't do anything to him, honest!"  
  
Kasumi didn't say anything, choosing to step out of the house, and retrieve her son from the girl. Ranma presumed she could easily handle his weight, and found her assessment valid. Still, Kasumi's silence was beginning to unnerve her, "I hope he's okay."  
  
Kasumi stopped, just before closing the door, "I'm sure he's fine. It's best you run along to my sister's now. I'm sure she misses you."  
  
The way she said it, and the cold tone of voice pushed Ranma right out of defensive, and right into anxiously hostile, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Kasumi just finished closing the door, "Good bye, Ranma. Kaoru has a lot of his own problems to deal with, without you complicating them. Ranma stood there for several moments, even after the door closed.  
  
_________________  
  
Ranma arrived home, still puzzling over the reason for Kasumi's response. Ranma himself knew how happy Nabiki and he were together, and he knew that Nabiki had talked to her eldest sister about the extent of their relationship. If they had talked to one another, Kasumi would have learned exactly how deep it was between them. He couldn't understand why she had such an attitude towards him, or why she seemed so condemning of it. If he recalled correctly, when they first met, Kasumi was relieved that the engagement was passed onto her sister, not angry in any way.  
  
Of course, he realized, like he and Nabiki, Kasumi didn't actually expect it to go anywhere. She probably thought of it as nothing more than a joke, until it got out of hand. That told Ranma exactly how much Kasumi knew her sister. Exactly how much love and support was passed between them? Kasumi seemed embittered; giving the world a false front of content and cheer, while inside she held contempt and pessimism. Ranma had to wonder what it was that made her as she was. He was aware of her divorce, but he didn't know the details. Presumably, it was the event that left her a bitter woman.  
  
Ranma didn't remember the name of Nabiki's youngest sister, and knew little of her exept for that brief visit she had made when he had just arrived with his father, himself. She seemed to find the whole incident humorous, and took it with good stride. It was obvious she was joking about Nabiki's luck, though it was a bit callous of her to laugh about it. Ranma understood she meant no harm by it, since looking back, he could even find humor in the whole affair. The youngest of Nabiki's sisters didn't seem to have the emotional baggage of Kasumi, which he was sure was due to her sons and husband. Even not knowing the woman all that well, Ranma had to be happy for her.  
  
Nabiki seemed a bit more settled. An independant woman proud of her life and accomplishments... until Ranma truly got to know her. Nabiki enjoyed her life, but she was lying to herself when she said she was satisfied and content. She wanted someone to share things with, she wanted someone to experience with her the things she had; from her climb to her position in her career, to the glorious sights throughout Europe, to the simultaniously violatile and soothing coctail of emotions that embodied the concept of love. She lived for her moments, but would admit that she would give it all up for that single person that could bring that true sensation of contentment to her.  
  
Unfortunately, her past left her wary of the sacrifices such yearnings demanded of her, making it difficult to even trust a man in such a way, if at all. It wasn't as if she hated men, or was even remotely intolerant of them, it was just that she outwardly decided that their companionship was unneseccary. Within, deep enough, she knew it was a lie, and because of Ranma, she could now fully admit it to herself.  
  
Ranma entered the house, and closed the door quietly. As he began to remove his shoes, he looked up to announce his presence. "Where have you been, Ranma?" The pigtailed boy jumped, before turning to look next to him, and found Nabiki leaning against the wall with her arms folded over her chest, and her eyes closed. It looked to him as if she were trying to hold in her exasperation, and he already could guess as to what it was from.  
  
"Kasumi called?" Ranma asked, not even bothering to answer her question.  
  
Nabiki let out a sigh, before opening her eyes, "She asked me if I would keep you away from Kaoru." Ranma looked away, not able to meet Nabiki's disappointed and pleading expression, causing Nabiki to sigh once again, almost groaning in fustration, "Ranma, why are you going to fight me on this?"  
  
"It's something I haveta do, alright?" Ranma returned, still not looking at Nabiki.  
  
"Exactly 'why' do you have to do this?" Nabiki enquired, "You're not doing anyone any good, right now."  
  
"Look, it's a matter of honor, alright?" Ranma returned, finally giving her a straight answer.  
  
Nabiki didn't seem impressed, "Ranma, you take this honor thing wayyyy too seriously. It's good to have a sense of it, but it's overcoming propriety right now."  
  
"There isn't much I have more than my honor," Ranma replied, heatedly, "If I just simply give that up, what type of guy would I be?"  
  
"Ranma..."  
  
"You like to compare me to my Pops, right?" Ranma continued, "Well, the thing that separates me from him is I believe in keeping my honor at all costs. Sure he has his own idea of honor, but he would give it up when things just got to thick for him."  
  
"So, if it meant losing everything... and everyone... you cared about, it was worth it to keep your honor intact?" Nabiki asked, keeping tight control over her incensed attitude.  
  
Ranma stopped himself from immidiately replying, "It's not like that."  
  
"Wrong, Ranma," Nabiki retorted, "It's because of that, things happen that you don't want to happen."  
  
"I ain't gonna let something happen," Ranma attempted to placate, hoping Nabiki would relent and trust him on it.  
  
"I know you'll try, Ranma," Nabiki replied in a softer voice, "but sometimes that isn't going to be enough. Why do you have to see Kaoru so much anyhow?"  
  
"I... promised to train him for our rematch," Ranma said, quietly.  
  
Nabiki heard him, and cradled her head in her hand, "Ranma... exactly what in the world possessed you to agree to all..." Nabiki rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, that misplaced and overexaggurated sense of honor you have."  
  
Ranma's eyes narrowed, "Just because I care about the art still, doesn't give you any right-"  
  
"Any right, Ranma? It's my school, too!" Nabiki cut him off, "Ranma, you're going by some abysmally archaic ideals here."  
  
Ranma snorted, realizing that Nabiki wouldn't understand, "Whatever."  
  
As he walked by, Nabiki spoke again, "Ranma... I'm afraid I am going to have to forbid you from seeing my nephew... at least until I get things cleared up with Kasumi."  
  
Ranma frose, "What?" If Ranma didn't know better, he would believe Nabiki was attempting to use his own honor against him.  
  
"You heard me, Saotome," Nabiki stated, firmly, "You are not to go anywhere near Kaoru for the time being. I'm sorry, but this is for the best of everyone." As her voice lightened up for her apology, Nabiki's expression changed to one of sympathy. She didn't want to do this to him, but things were a bit delicate, and having him stomp on eggshells like he was would not help matters.  
  
Ranma turned to Nabiki, and allowed her for the first time to see what betrayal looked like on his face. "Why are you doing this, Nabiki?"  
  
"Because I... because I have to, Ranma," the middle aged woman replied, barely able to keep herself from reacting to Ranma's hurt.  
  
"I don't see how you suddenly trying to be my mother is something you have to do," Ranma lashed out, becoming angrier at the situation.  
  
Nabiki twitched from the sting of Ranma's comment, but gave no other reaction, "If that's what is necessary, so be it."  
  
"So, you're just gonna forbid me from training him like I promised?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes, Ranma, I am forbidding you," Nabiki replied, soundly, "Do we understand each other?"  
  
Ranma turned away, "Crystal." As he headed upstairs, Nabiki knew that it would be best to keep an eye out for him.  
  
_________________  
  
Soun felt more relaxed and content than he had in years. His constant worries over two of his three daughters had kept him in a tangient cloud of tension for as long as he could remember. This sabbatical he had taken with his old training partner had relieved him greatly of his everyday worries.  
  
He did wonder how Nabiki had been getting along with Ranma. His middle daughter was sensible, and did well with the younger generations, so he sincerely doubted that she lost her temper towards the young Saotome. If he were to wager, he may just come home to find his dear girl considering ways to have her own children, after being with one so long.  
  
The Tendou Patriarch couldn't believe it, it has already been two and a half months since they had left, and the time had breezed by considerably. He had shown remarkable recovery over his own waning martial skills, thanks to the constant sparring sessions with Genma, and he was sure he stood a little taller than he had before he left. He didn't consider himself pathetic in any means... perhaps he could have shown a little more backbone in a great deal of cases, and he could have settled with his daughters without varying hystronics and 'poor me' schemes... alright, maybe he did appear a little dismal, but if anything, he was more than willing to show his hidden strength when it was necessary.  
  
"Tendou, I have to admit, you look like a whole new man!" Genma proclaimed, slapping his old friend on the back. Soun didn't buckle under the hefty pat, and grinned at his companion.  
  
"Did it appear that much as I had fallen that far?"  
  
"Well..." Genma began, scratching the back of his head nervously, "I have to admit... you were pretty pathetic, the way you cowered before your daughters..."  
  
"I didn't see you fairing any better with your son, Saotome," Soun retorted in good humor, "But I suppose it's time I stop treating my daughters like I had. They are fully grown women, and been such for years. They do not need their father's melodrama."  
  
"An act?" Genma enquired, sceptically.  
  
Soun chuckled, "How else do you get your children to pay attention to their dear old man?"  
  
"Well, I just usually call Ranma a girl... but I think that may no longer be the best thing to do," Mr. Saotome replied, sheepishly. He may be a boor of a man, but he wasn't completely indifferent to his own son's plights. It was just that he wasn't sure how to help him with them, and preferred to have Ranmawork them out for himself.  
  
"Saotome..." Soun started again, becoming solumn, "How do you think our children are fairing together?"  
  
"Why, my boy probably has had his way in the sack with her by now!" Genma bolstered heartily, before noticing Soun's unamused expression, "I mean... I'm sure they're getting along fine."  
  
Tendou nodded, standing up from where he had been kneeling in the dense semi-tropical foliage, "As much as I have enjoyed our respite, perhaps it is time to return."  
  
Genma frowned, "But... we still have three more weeks!"  
  
Soun had to laugh, "Do not fret, my young colleague. There is much we shall still do between here and home."  
  
_________________  
  
"Japanese, girl," Cologne commanded, barely managing to control her own temper.  
  
"No, Great Grandmother," Shampoo retorted in her native tongue, defiantly, "I will speak with my born language, so that there will be no misunderstandings on this matter."  
  
"Fine then, child," Cologne almost seethed at her heir's impudence, "It is apparent you truly do not understand the implications of this situation."  
  
"You do not understand the matter at hand, Elder. I simply cannot come between the two of them. There would be nothing between me and a man pining over his true love. Do you expect him to simply forget about Nabiki? We both know the truth on that!"  
  
"So you will simply give up? That is not the Couragious Woman's way. Do you understand the ridicule you'll recieve for this? Ancesters, child, I've already practically lied to the family heads in our villiage. They're expecting you to return with a new addition to our family. They're probably expecting a child by next year!" Cologne scowled, and turned away from her Great Granddaughter, "This will not due."  
  
"If you have any prodigious ideas or plans that would not leave me in a loveless and unhappy marriage, I humbly await them, Elder." Shampoo bowed low, and even if it was respectuflly, it seemed more a mockery to the old woman.  
  
"You dearly try my patience, child. It would be advised you remember your place."  
  
Shampoo almost ignored the warning, "I apologise if I sound presumptuous, as that was not my intention. I only request your guidance on this matter, for I cannot forsee any other avenue." Shampoo waited silently, staring at Cologne's back. Finally, after several moment, the young Amazon spoke again, "You were bluffing, weren't you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cologne retorted, sounding rather unconvincing, if even a little defeated.  
  
"What you told Nabiki at the hotel, you have no true course of action, do you? You and I both know there is nothing of leverage we could issue, nothing that we have that can pry them apart successfully."  
  
"There are ways, it may take a bit of time to ponder upon them, but-"  
  
"What ways? We could drug Ranma, but what long term effect would that have? We could bribe him, but both he and Nabiki are comfortable with his curse. There is NOTHING we have that will prove effective..."  
  
Shampoo dropped to one knee, pulling out her dagger from where she had hidden it upon her, and slid it towards Cologne while keeping her head bowed, "Honored Elder, I am at my lowest before you, unarmed. I can only request you hear my plea, and understand we have lost this fight."  
  
"I am not ready to lose you, child," Cologne finally said after a potent silence. Her voice was now weak and almost broken, yet with a twinge of fine hope.  
  
Shampoo gave a weak smile, "You would not lose me. Father had found many options outside our villiage, and I have two friends who would be more than willing to assist me in finding my own future."  
  
"You selfish... and what becomes of your family?" Cologne once again found her fire, "Do you think so highly of yourself that those back home matter so little?  
  
Shampoo had no answer for that, which allowed Cologne to continue, "Your aunts and uncles would suffer ostricization, all because their neice refused to follow or established laws. Because their blood instead chose cowardice than fight. Because you decided to suffer romantic notions than adhere to your duty to your family and heritage."  
  
Cologne turned away once again, "To ban you would not be enough... it would be as if you never existed."  
  
That shook Shampoo harder than she had ever thought it would. She intellectually knew she could be completely shunned by her family for her decision, but this... and to hear it from one she had respected for her whole life...  
  
Unable to hold the tears back, Shampoo rose, and quickly strode from the kitchen, and the presence of Cologne; determined not to show this one last act of weakness within the old woman's presence.   
  
Cologne didn't turn around. She knew the state her Great Granddaughter left in. She wished, oh ancestors she wished, that it didn't have to come to this. She wished she could turn back, and comfort her blood, telling her that everything would be alright, but it would be a lie.  
  
Shampoo was right, and Cologne wasn't blind. To break apart Ranma and Nabiki would be like rendering a single soul in two.  
  
Shampoo walked out into the dining area, looking around frantically. The only option was the exit. She was sure once she walked out those doors, her past life would be left within, forever unable to be reclaimed. Suddenly the door that lead out the Cat Cafe seemed dark and looming, radiating hopelessness and despair. It taunted her with little options, and its glass door presented her with a nation that wore fake smiles, while being only mildly tolerable of foreigners, particularly Asian foreigners.  
  
Almost like a presence radiated from it, beginning to overwhelm Shampoo. She suddenly demanded of herself why she had to care so much for both Nabiki and Ranma, two people who had meant nothing to her not too long ago. She demanded to know why she insisted on chasing Ranma across an ocean, she demanded to know why she chose to invoke a law that was even considered archaic to her own people, and she finally insisted on knowing why she chose to battle the obviously innocent redheaded outsider, who had done nothing more than prove her naivity, an ignorance that could have easily been overlooked, and had her work off her debt instead.  
  
It was all her fault, Shampoo concluded, and what awaited her outside those doors was simply penance.  
  
Just before she collapsed, with tears that had been futily restrained finally breaking from their willed imprisonment, a pair of strong, masculine hands grabbed her arms, arresting her decent. Shampoo sobbed, before turning and embracing the chest of a man who had been a stranger to her much of her life, to her regret.  
  
Ku Shui returned his daughter's embrace, heartbroken. He overheard the conversation, and knew the ultimatum made. He then looked down at his broken, despairing daughter, and knew what her decision was. Barely holding back his own anguish, Shampoo's father provided all his soul towards comforting his only child.  
  
Cologne still remained where she stood, her ears capturing Shampoo's muffled and ragged sobs as if they were right next to her. This was the hardest decision she could make, but Cologne had no alternative. Too many more would suffer for this ordeal if a decisive action wasn't made soon. Cologne had to wonder, was it truly worth it, to sacrifice her own blood?  
  
In a rare fit, Cologne slammed her staff through one of the counters, before hobbiling wearily upstairs.  
  
_________________  
  
Nabiki cradled her head between her forearms, as her elbows were propped upon the surface of her desk. It had been a horrible week for her, ever since she and Ranma had that confrontation. Even if she made her demands clear, she knew they weren't being heeded. Ranma wasn't coming home until late, and whenever she enquired, he would simply say he had things that needed to be taken care of.  
  
Far from a practice liar, she didn't even need a keen sense of suspicion to realise he wasn't being truthful. The problem was that Nabiki just didn't want to have another fight with him. Ever since she forbid him from coming in contact with Kaoru, it was as if their whole relationship had shifted back two steps; Ranma was no longer open with her as much anymore, while Nabiki herself was hesitant to approach any of the higher levels of intimacy they had already reached.  
  
There was a gap between them when they sat together on the couch. Breakfast was spent at separate times, or when they weren't, the silence between them was almost thick and deafening. When Ranma would attemmpt to strike up the conversation, Nabiki blamed her lack of attention to the caffine of her coffee not kicking in soon enough. She hadn't initiated one herself, yet. Their smiles towards one another were tentative, but only vaguely reassuring, and neither voiced their hearts to the other. Nabiki decided that she just couldn't let this go on, and decided that she and Ranma would talk about things that night when she returned home.  
  
Then again, much could be said for the period of cooling down between them. She didn't think it was anything truly major. She had almost twenty years of larger concerns, from being considered in downsizing, to major traffic violations (which, she insisted was still not her fault); such a trivial spat over just keeping a distance from her nephew seemed rather trite. Unfortunately, Ranma hadn't had her lifetime experience, and didn't see her point of view. Nonetheless, things would probably deteriorate if she kept her own distance from Ranma, and she was now firm in her belief that he was the best thing that could happen to her.  
  
She had another problem to consider. Shampoo had been greatly withdrawn for the last few days. Nabiki had thought nothing of it, until she came back home with several of her own personal items she chose to keep at the Cat Cafe. The middle aged woman had once attempted to talk to Shampoo, and upon reaching the door to her guest's room, heard the quiet sobbing from behind the door. Any concern Nabiki had multiplied greatly, as she carefully opened the door, hoping she could provide any support towards the young girl. As soon as the door was fully opened, Nabiki was met with an empty room, and and open window.  
  
It didn't take genius to conclude that Shampoo was avoiding her, because a decision was made on the bizarre love triangle between the three of them. Alright, wasn't much of a 'love' triangle, but things were definitely complicated between her, the pigtailed young man, and the Amazon. The only question left was wether it was in or out of Nabiki's favor.  
  
Rubbing the back of her neck, Nabiki used her free hand to page her secretary, "Yuko, any word on today's two-thirty?"  
  
"[As a matter of fact, they called a couple of minutes ago. They had a family emergency, and regret not being able to make it today.]"  
  
Nabiki bit back a sigh of relief. She wasn't really interested in having to put up her usual front for her clients, even if she was more than capable of doing so. Today, she just felt... tired of it.  
  
"[Ms. Tendou... are you alright?]"  
  
The question caught her off-guard, almost jolting her to attention, "Pardon?"  
  
"[You just sounded rather...]"  
  
Nabiki understood that her secretary trailed off in an effort not to offend her boss, "It's alright, Yuko. I'm just a bit tired, is all. Since I'm not going to be seeing anyone today, I think I'll leave early. You can too if you like."  
  
"[Understood, please relax for the rest of the day,]"  
  
Nabiki heard the click that signaled the conference was closed. Did she really sound that bad off? The stress was probably a bit more than she realized. Deciding it was just too early for a beer, Nabiki decided that a nice coffee shop and a new book would sooth her well enough to face whatever trials awaited her back home.  
  
_________________  
  
Ranma knealt down next to Kaoru, as the boy wheezed, attempting to get his breath back, "Hey, easy there, you're just gonna choke yourself."  
  
Kaoru nodded, and attempted to concentrate on regulating his breathing. He was definitely impressed with the redheaded girl's level of skill, and figured she was as fast, if not faster, than Ranma was. He didn't believe that she was as able as the pigtailed boy in martial arts, even if she adimantly stated she could hold her own with him. Not only that, he just couldn't bring himself to hit her! He knew he would be damned a thousand times in the deepest of Hells if he were to lay even an agressive finger on the earth-bound goddess; the mortal deity whose very steps made the ground sacred.  
  
Then she hit him.  
  
Hard.  
  
And then told him to get up.  
  
Her cold, irritated voice, and the way she said she wouldn't bother with a loser, and how she said she would simply sit by and enjoy the show as Ranma casually throttled him managed to break the slight stigma of radiant, beauteus perfection he had imagined her before. Now, he quite well understood that she could be a real bitch when she wanted to be.  
  
Kaoru idly wondered if his father's courtship of his mother went in a similar fashion. He loved his mother deeply, but she could be hard to deal with at times. Maybe it's true what they say, you marry your mothers.  
  
Ranma was somewhat impressed with Kaoru's progress, as they sparred in Furinkan High's training hall. The younger boy had yet to even come close to touching her, but she was now beginning to have to work on evading him, instead of it being a casual exercise. She had figured what was probably the problem. Where 'Ranma's training methods were based on his father's 'fustrate him till he got better' approach, 'Rachael's' took a decidedly different approach, which was 'belittle him, while fustrating him till he got better' method. The results were conclusive.  
  
Ranma took a chance to briefly glance at the clock, before deciding to call a stop to the session. That entailed suddenly sweeping Kaoru's feet from under him, grabbing him in mid-air horizontally, and then continuing her rotating motion from the foot sweep to heft him away. Kaoru slid across the floor, before slamming into the wall, "Done for tonight?"  
  
Ranma nodded, "Yeah, you've made some pretty good progress, but ya got a long way to go before you beat me... beat Ranma."  
  
Kaoru let out a mirthless chuckle, "Beat him? I know just as well as you do that I don't have a chance. I can't delude myself that far."  
  
Ranma blinked at the defeatest tone, and sat next to the boy's prone body, "Yeah, well... you ain't with an attitude like that." Ranma frowned, when she recieved no responce, "Kaoru?"  
  
Sighing, the young Ono brought himself to sitting, and leaned against the wall, "Honestly, do you truly think I could do more than even make him blink? The guy's practically a god in martial arts!"  
  
Ranma shifted back from that one, rather shocked, "Y-you..." quickly, she got her bearings back, and attempted to play it off, "Come on, so the guy is really good, but he isn't some divine spirit or something."  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're practically there with him!" Kaoru retorted, as his depression started to become evident. "You know? Maybe we're just wasting our time. I apologise."  
  
Ranma definitely felt uneasy now, never actually realising how much the other boy respected him. He was just too used to the spectrum that ranged from contempt to wariness, but not respect. Looking down at her lap, the redheaded girl began to consider Kaoru's feelings. All those comments designed to motivate, the way he flippantly dodged through Kaoru's best attacks, and expecting him to simply push himself further... even the congradulations afterwards seemed to be cast in a very poor light now.  
  
Ranma now understood, truly understood why the other boy was depressed. Ranma himself had to fight for his father's respect in the art, and fight hard; that's what made him grow to what he was now. Kaoru greatly wished to even come close to Ranma's ability, only to simply be snubbed for his attempts. Kaoru wasn't Ranma, and he shouldn't expect the young Ono to excel like him.  
  
"Hey," Ranma whispered in a subdued voice, "I think I got a bit more time, how about we go over a few more things before I take off?"  
  
Kaoru paused, looking over at 'Rachael' with a puzzled expression. She had been insistant on leaving on the mark every day, and that they weren't to tell either Kasumi or Nabiki what was going on. Kaoru suspected the imposed curfew was to not attract Nabiki's suspicion; as he remembered when he was younger, his aunt had an uncanny way of drawing the truth out of people. "But... won't Aunt Nabiki...?"  
  
Ranma smiled at Kaoru, almost causing the young man's glasses to fog up again, before he forcably recalled the beating she issued him. "I think she'll understand, when I explain things to her," Rachael replied, before bringing herself to standing again.  
  
_________________  
  
Nabiki stood in her home, the only one present. It wasn't all that surprising that Ranma hadn't returned yet, and presumed Shampoo was helping at her Great Grandmother's restaurant. Stretching a bit as her muscles began to settle from the day, Nabiki began to consider things to keep her occupied until one or the other returned. Each conversation she was intending to have was going to take a lot out of her, so it may be best to continue relaxing before showtime.  
  
Walking into her home office, Nabiki logged into her email account, forgetting to check it at work. Her broadband connection didn't leave her much time to wait, and her mailbox was rather empty, causing her to smile wryly and contemplate how unloved she was.  
  
She turned around in her swivel chair, activating the replay on her answering machine. One message, and she wasn't particularly expecting any.  
  
"[I bid you greetings, Ms. Tendou...]"  
  
Nabiki started a bit, even more surprised to hear the voice of Shampoo's father through the recording. Leaning forward, she prepared to listen intently to the message.  
  
"[I apologise to have missed you, yet it is fortunate you employ one of these devices. I have urgency of meeting you as soon as it may be possible. It concerns my daughter.]"  
  
Nabiki's concern grew deeper, fearing that Shampoo may have done something drastic. She calmed her thoughts down, belittling herself for jumping to conclusions. The message further allieved her fears.  
  
"[She is well, at least physically, yet I concern myself with her spirit. Please, if it would be possile for you to return my reply, I would greatly feel in appreciation. I humbly thank you for your time.]"  
  
Nabiki groaned slightly, as the message ended without a phone number. She checked the caller id, finding it there, and dialed it on her cellphone instead of her home phone.  
  
_________________  
  
Shampoo's trek back to Nabiki's home was slow, and her only companion on it being her grief. She never officially told her Elder what her decision was, but she knew, just as her Great Grandmother knew, that Shampoo had already decided.  
  
For once, you become selfless, and it becomes your undoing,' Shampoo thought to herself in dark humor. She amended herself, knowing that wasn't the truth. It was nearly a lifetime of selfish acts: belittling Mousse, to ritually beating on a poor girl from a neighboring village, to chasing an innocent foreigner throughout China and beyond; they added up to justify her predicerment. Even so, she felt it unfair, yet knew there was no other to blame.  
  
She looked up at the sky, finding the somewhat swift moving clouds overhead, overtaking what light was cast into the afternoon sky. Rain; if it rained now, it would perfectly compliment her mood.  
  
Those pedestrians who had heard her, turned to look curiously at the lavender haired girl, as a mirthless chuckle escaped her for a brief period. They did not know her, and generally had no concern for her and her problems, but the broken sound of her emission drew a mild curiousness towards it. Then it was dismissed, as she was not part of their own problems, and they had other issue to contend with.  
  
Shampoo thought about it. She was the most promising warrior in her village. Because of her single-minded determination, and rigerous dicipline under her Elder, she had gained a great reputation for herself, and the family of Xian, as well as a respect from peers, youngers, and elders. Soon, she would be throwing it all away, and for what, some childish boy and foreign woman she had only met recently?  
  
Yes, she was giving it up for them, and she would do so with little regret. Nabiki and Ranma, she felt close to in a way she felt to no one else. She... she loved them both, they were the family she had not ever truly experienced. Nabiki was an elder sister, mother, and best friend, while Ranma was much as she expected a brother to be like.   
  
True, she had family at ho... in the Neichiizu village, but they were estranged. When she saw them, they would compliment her on her progress as a warrior, and boast of how proud she made her family and ancestors, yet they never enquired on her wellbeing. They never showed any concern for any of her feelings, believing she was as content as they were. In part it was true, since she never let on to anything else. Her family also never interested themselves in any of her trivial matters, like her hobbies, her particular school interests, even if she was simply having a bad day. To them, she was simply an icon, a representative of her family like an ornamental sword, gladly talked about and bragged over. The only ones of her family that did not treat her such was her father and her Great-Grandmother, as the former was never available, but consistantly sent his love in trinkets and recipes he had created, and the latter always expected more from her, yet was proud of how far she had come.  
  
It was different with Nabiki and Ranma. Nabiki seemed to simply make time whenever Shampoo had a concern, almost promptly dropping what she was in the midst of just to give Shampoo her undivided attention. It felt... comforting to know she was more important than simply her status, and she had no idea how much she would miss it if she made the decision that was required of her laws. Ranma often seemed indifferent to her, but she could sense the subtle concerns he would afford her, and the few times they did talk when the conversation didn't drift to the relationship between him and Nabiki, he could provide some rather refreshing insight on things. He could sometimes simplify her point of view, making a situation seem not as dire, like the contempt foreigners recieved from the natives of the land occationally, even in this day and age. His simple reply to that was they were jerks. Crude, and hardly informative, but to hear it from him just made her feel better.  
  
The decision was more than just for the happiness of Nabiki and Ranma, she was choosing the sampling of an emotionally more fulfilling life over her old one. At that, she could at least feel more optomistic.  
  
_________________  
  
Nabiki sat down across from the Chinese native, looking around from the booth he had selected they sit at. Ku Shui had selected a restaurant away from the Cat Cafe within walking distance, citing to his grandmother that he had some things to take care of. Unquestioned, he was able to meet with Nabiki, hopefully without intervention.  
  
Without greeting, Nabiki cut to the chase, "About Shampoo?"  
  
Ku Shui nodded to himself, relieved to hear the slight distress in the woman's voice. "It gladdens me to hear your worry for my daughter."  
  
Nabiki waved the waiter off, signalling for a minute or two, "I haven't really seen her much in the last few days, and when I have, she's been moping about. Of course I'm concerned about her."  
  
Shampoo's father leaned back in his booth seat, "Yes, her current brooding is the reason I requested your audience..." taking a slightly heavier breath than usual, Ku Shui's cheer dropped, "She... has come to a difficult moment, and her life will become far more difficult because of circumstance."  
  
"What circumstances are you..." Nabiki leaned back, putting two and two together "So... I suppose you know about me and Ranma, then?"  
  
"She didn't tell me, but I made my own conclusions," Ku Shui replied, "I understand your secrecy regarding your relationship. I have personally found often that people may not share such liberal views."  
  
"I was one of them," Nabiki admitted, to the both of them, "But... I guess it cannot always be helped who you become attached to."  
  
Ku Shui smiled faintly, "No... perhaps you cannot."  
  
Folding her hands on the table between them, Nabiki came back to the subject, "I presume you've got a request of me?"  
  
Nodding, the man's face became solumn, "I have not been the greatest of a father for her, but I do wish her wellbeing. What she has decided will force us to alienate her from our family." Before Nabiki could demand why he would even consider going along with such an asinine ordeal, Ku Shui forstalled her, "I would simply take her with me, but my daughter would not want to burden me in such a way. She would shortly seek her own path, if only to keep me from suffering her fate for helping her. I would not care, because she is my daughter, but she would, because she is my daughter."  
  
Nabiki surmised what he meant, "You know your daughter well, that is true. She's one of the most caring people I've ever come to meet."  
  
"Not as well as I wished to have," Ku Shui stated, sadly. "I plead to you, I do not want my daughter's struggles to be unbearable. She was raised to be a leader of our village, and the world beyond is vastly different..." Ku Shui grabbed onto Nabiki's hands, "I would rest well at night, knowing that she had the support of one such as you."  
  
Nabiki gapped, before closing her mouth, and looking down at their linked hands. She could feel the blush on her face from the contact, and the man's passionate plea, "I'll, I'll do what I can for her. I give my word that she'll always have me, whenever she needs help."  
  
Ku Shui closed his eyes, bowed his head, and grew a broad smile, "My extreme gratitude to you. Your beauty is only matched by your generosity and wisdom."  
  
Feeling her heart flip-flop at the compliment, Nabiki jerked her hands away abruptly, "Th-that... it's the least I can do. I really do care for her."  
  
"I see you do." the Chinese man laid his hands flat on the table, "You remind me of my late wife. Surely she would find you in approval, as much as I."  
  
"W-wait... time out!" Nabiki suddenly demanded, "You know about me and Ranma, that we're together!"  
  
"I...ah... forgive me, I had forgotten myself," Ku Shui replied, extremely apologetic.  
  
The middle aged woman blinked, before a dawning came to her, "So... that's why Cologne had called you here..."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Nabiki smirked to herself, "Your grandmother's playing a bigger hand than she has. I think... if circumstances were different, we might have found an interest in each other."  
  
"I am afraid I don't follow..." Ku Shui stated, genuinely confused.  
  
"What better way to break someone up, than by showing the party their options."  
  
Ku Shui tilted his head, just before he finally understood, "Yes... that would be a scheme becoming of my Grandmother... I apologise for my forwardness, and I shall... discuss this with my Elder."  
  
"You do that," Nabiki stated, feeling lighter in her triumph, "It's probably best we wait to finish this conversation at a later time." Standing up, she nodded her head in bow to the man, before leaning over, and kissing him on the cheek, "But if circumstance were different..."  
  
Ku Shui agreed, and let the matter rest at that.  
  
_________________  
  
Ranma returned, much later than before, and anticipating Nabiki's questioning. Even if he hadn't noticed the car out front, he was still a bit nervous about it. "Uh, I'm home!"  
  
"Hello, Ranma."  
  
Blinking, Ranma went into the kitchen, where he found Shampoo sitting at the dining table apparently working on schoolwork. Noticing her puzzled and distracted expression, Ranma approached the table cautiously, "Sup?"  
  
"Improving my Japanese. Would do it when not busy at the restuarant."  
  
"Oh," Ranma said, heading over to the refrigerator to get something to drink, "Well, I can't say I'm much help, but if you need a hand, I got nothing better to do."  
  
Shampoo looked at Ranma, forcing a smile on her face, "Thank you. It would be appreciated."  
  
"So, uh, why aren't you working tonight?" Ranma enquired, sitting at the table next to her with two glasses of milk.  
  
Shampoo's smile fell, "I no longer work there, or will not in the coming future."  
  
"You quitt'n?" Ranma asked, handing her a glass, before starting his own drink.  
  
Shampoo put down her pen and gave Ranma her full attention, "Ranma, I and you have much to discuss."  
  
"This isn't about that marriage thing, is it?" Ranma equired, guardedly, "Because I can tell ya it ain't happening."  
  
"On that, we both agree," Shampoo said, silently, "and I have declared so to my Elder."  
  
"Oh," Ranma replied, becoming even more uncomfortable, "Sounds like something serious happened."  
  
Shampoo didn't answer that, instead going back to her studying, "Tell me, Ranma, what is it you plan to do in life?"  
  
"What is it with you girls and that question?" Ranma asked, "I dunno, I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."  
  
"I once had my life planned out, I knew what I would do in the future," Shampoo stated, contemplating. "What careers would I have available to me, if I were to stay in Japan?"  
  
"Uh... I dunno," Ranma considered, not catching the direction of the conversation, "I guess if you get your Japanese up well, a translator, maybe some kinda public service maybe..." Ranma snapped his fingers, "Hey, you're a good martial artist, there has to be hundreds of jobs you can do!"  
  
"Have you considered them for yourself?" Shampoo enquired in an arched tone.  
  
"N-not really, but I ain't worried," Ranma replied, nonchilantly.  
  
"Could you suggest some?"  
  
"Uh... Nabiki's sister is in movies... hey, and you could like... be a bodyguard! Especially for foreign businessmen!"  
  
"Hmm, bodyguard... I suppose I could," Shampoo mused.  
  
"See? There would be more than a few things you can do!" Ranma said, triumphantly.  
  
"What happened to the hundreds of things?" Shampoo enquired, jokingly but lacking the jovial tone.  
  
"Well... you know..."  
  
"Ranma, promise me, okay?"  
  
"Promise you what?" Ranma asked, thrown off by the sudden demand.  
  
Shampoo smiled wistfully, "That you will make Nabiki happy, for the rest of your days."  
  
At the mention of his relationship, Ranma became resolute, "There is nothing else I would try harder for."  
  
Almost unoticably, Shampoo nodded, closing her eyes, "Is good. She is very lucky to have you."  
  
"I'll say, an old woman like her getting a young stud like me. She hit the jackpot."  
  
Shampoo noted Ranma's attempt at levity, "I underestimated you, Ranma. I once thought you to be a useless boy, who sole purpose was irritance and impudence."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Shampoo laid a hand on his arm, immidiately silencing him, "I admit to being wrong. You have a great heart, and I am proud that I have come to know you."  
  
"I... I guess I'm glad to know you too, Shampoo. Especially since you haven't tried to kill me or anything. You're actually pretty nice and a good pal when not homicidal."  
  
Shampoo chose to take his words as a compliment, "You are the first male outside my relatives that I have given true respect to. Only my father has recieved the level I have warrented you."  
  
"You're father's a pretty good guy," Ranma agreed, staring at Shampoo's face.  
  
"I trust you will care for Nabiki with all your capability, because you just could not do less." Shampoo's smile quirked a bit, before it was exchanged with a serious frown, "I know, no matter what, that I have made the right decision."  
  
"D-decision?" Ranma whispered, realizing that the girl was uncomfortably within his personal space.  
  
"Yes, my decision," Shampoo repeated, "I have done nothing in vain, because I know that two I care about will be rewarded by my sacrifice. Because you are truthful, I can continue with my life, peacefully. Thank you."  
  
Ranma didn't so much hear her last words, than feel them against his lips. Without realizing it, he was leaning back into Shampoo gently. The contact between their lips was soft; a pleasurable sweetness that was savored like a subtle breeze that carried the gentle, lucious scents of flowers from a meadow. However, as sweet as the kiss was, the ones he recieved from Nabiki's lips were all infinitely sweeter. Without even a moment's pondering, he already knew whose lips he preferred to taste.  
  
Not quite hesitatingly, Ranma withdrew, watching Shampoo's eyes open lazily, and then hearing the front door slam. Both of them jolted at the loud bang, before Ranma's eyes widened, along with Shampoo's.  
  
"SHIT!" 


	27. Chapter 26

'Older'  
  
Ranma tore out the front door, looking around wildly, desperately. He needed not see the white BMW in the driveway to know who had slammed the door. It had also been too much to hope that whomever slammed the door had just been entering, instead of exiting. Even with this hope, Ranma knew all to well, immidiately, that he had unresoundingly messed things up, big time. Things weren't as damning as they seemed to anyone who had observed the simple, thanking kiss offered by Shampoo, but it was signifigant enough towards one person.  
  
Ranma's eyes just barely caught movement across the street; a barely noticable silouette of the top of a head bobbing above the line of a rooftop. It was almost impossible to see against the darkness in the night sky, and Ranma would have potentially dismissed it as his imagination, but things were too desperate to second guess anything.  
  
"NABIKI! WAIT!" Ranma shouted out, quickly taking off for the Shibuya rooftops. He almost felt relieved, when he saw an all too familiar figure launching herself from rooftop to rooftop heading northwards. Ranma pushed himself to close the distance as quickly as he could, straining his muscles to heed how imperative it was for him to catch up with the woman he knew without a doubt he loved. However, Nabiki was proving that his previous accessments of her speed needed to be rethought.  
  
Even forcing himself to his max, any distance lost between the two was intensely minimal at best. Nabiki's run was purposeful, yet almost erratic; it was almost as if she were barely able to focus. Instead she relied on years of praticed skill, as she attempted to put as much distance between her and Ranma as possible. Regardless of how good Ranma was realizing Nabiki possibly was, he was growing excutiatingly concerned for her, and not simply over her emotional state.   
  
She was distraught, that much he could see. Even if he wasn't aware that she walked in on a bad situation, he could see the lack of focus, and the wild, almost uncontrolled sprinting steps she was making. If she didn't start paying more attention to what she was doing she-  
  
"Damn! NO!" Ranma shouted, even more adrenaline pumping through his system, while he concentrated on pouring the majority of his life essence simply into running faster. Nabiki's mis-step sent her sprawling near the edge of the roof she was on, and he hoped to whatever higher powers that heard him would allow him just the simple boon of reaching her before any physical harm could come.  
  
The gods did him a favor more, as the middle-aged woman managed to recover, just as she rolled forward off the rooftop. her hand lashed out, snagging the edge, and swung her other arm over to add support. With both hands soundly latched onto the stormdrain, she kicked both her feet against the wall of the house, launching herself backwards in a fluid somersault that carried her possibly fifteen meters to the next rooftop. She landed facing Ranma, and with her feet barely even touching down, she back hand sprung once, performed a half gator, and continued running away.  
  
Ranma almost paused, just to simply watch Nabiki move, but circumstance forced prudence. Her stumble had awarded him with precious time, as she also had to rebuild the speed she had lost during her fault and recovery. With a growl of determination, Ranma ran hard, before he gave an almost primal shout, launching himself from the roof Nabiki nearly fell from. His jump completely carried him over two rooftops, and if he had been concerned, he would have been completely impressed with setting a new personal record. At the moment, his only care was stopping Nabiki so he could say something, anything, just whatever he could.  
  
He landed just behind Nabiki by only a scant couple of meters, and almost cried out in celebration, but he was well aware that the battle was far from won.  
  
"Nabiki, just stop and listen for a minu-" Ranma demanded, closing their small gap, and reaching out to grab ahold of her shoulder. Suddenly, the middle-aged woman ducked, surprising Ranma with the speed of her reflexes. The pigtailed boy looked down to follow her descent, prepared for anything.  
  
Anything exept her expression. Gods, it was both beautiful, and terrible, heartbreaking and breathtaking at once; paradoxes that left him frozen. The shed tears that glistened from her eyes and cheeks via the moonlight, the snarl that mangled her beautiful, matured face with betrayal and unyeilding pain, the reddened eyes caused by the sting that was brought to them by her heart; they all held Ranma rapt, and shattered him more forcefully than any physical blow.  
  
And thus, he was unprepared for the heel Nabiki launched into his chin through a vertical kick. Ranma's head snapped back, as he was sent careening off the roof, idly glad he had just enough presence of himself to at least attempting to roll with the blow. A quick tuck and somersault backwards allowed him to regain his equalibrium, as he landed in the house's back yard. Not even interested in checking his injuries, and the first spatters of condensation from skyward, Ranma leapt back up to resume his chase. He had to admit, though, her blow was definitely potent, and he had to fight the sensation of swimmingness through his senses. She also had exellent reflexes, and had to wonder where she developed them. He had watched her train almost every day, but never saw her display any of the qualities she did just now.  
  
Happosai... Ranma then remembered the broken window in his room, and Nabiki explaining the incident to him. He knew from experience that the old pervert was *fast*, and hadn't considered until within that brief split second of gaining back to the roofs, that the old man would have made Nabiki's life miserable, if she hadn't been able to evade him well enough.  
  
The clever little... he'd been training both Nabiki and him!  
  
Ranma landed; his feet pushing off in preparation to dash in whatever direction he saw his quarry. Unfortunately, he saw naught a sign of Nabiki. There as no movement that he could make out, there were no sounds other than the typical late pedestrians that disturbed the serenity of the neighborhood. He strained, as if he would only hear Nabiki's flight, or her quiet sobs, but it was a futile effort at best.  
  
"NABIKI!" the pigtailed boy cried out, knowing a responce would not willingly come. "NABIKI!!!"  
  
Ranma was not willing to give up, fueled by both desperation and determination. The growing downpour wouldn't even deter her, as the redheaded girl continued to methodically scan both the rooftops and the streets below. Ranma could only hope he found Nabiki before it was too late, if it wasn't already. If she could simply explain things, tell Nabiki that the woman was mistaken, that there was nothing between him and Shampoo. She wanted to tell Nabiki that everything was alright, that she could never in a million years take someone over her. Just... talk to her.  
  
In a shadowed alleyway, Nabiki leaned her forehead against the cold, brick surface with her arms folded on her head, allowing the lightly pounding rain to drench her hair, and mingle with her tears. The droplets of sorrow, both from a destroyed woman, and the heavens, met with the remorseless cement foundation under her. Slowly, she sank down, pulled to the earth almost bonelessly by her own grief.  
  
Ranma, the one who had been so sincere that no other girl would attract his attention from her. Ranma,the one who had been so adimant in how he felt about her. Ranma, who vowed his sole desire was for her happiness... he... he...  
  
It hurt too much to even think the word, as Nabiki looked to the night sky for whatever answer it could give. Now the moon had gone into cover beyond the angry rainclouds, leaving only a fuzzy darkness that was tainted by the light polution that reached skywards. Even the heavenly body refused to witness her pain, nor would it or its celestial kin provide answers. The wet, apathetic ground under her gave no comfort, and the temporate, stale air gave no sympathy. She was alone; a lonely, miserable woman, once again broken, possibly this time beyond repair.  
  
______________________  
  
It was almost four, when Ranma finally stumbled back into Nabiki's home; her movements listless, automatic. Shampoo approached the red headed girl cautiously, as if she were nearing an injured deer that she only wished to offer help. It was well past either of them to have been in bed, but understandably, the Amazon couldn't sleep, and chose to await Ranma or Nabiki's return, praying it was at the same time.  
  
"I...I couldn't find her," Ranma said, in a hauntingly giddy voice. A ghost of a smile gave some emotional hue to her face beyond the pale shock, but it lacked any mirth, and possibly any genuine purpose but for irony. "I.. just lost her... I..."  
  
Ranma didn't even realize she was suddenly hugging Shampoo back, as the expression on Nabiki's face, the last one she had seen on it, remained burned into her mind like a ruined projector.  
  
"I... I lost her," Ranma whispered through shuddering breaths. The double-meaning was not lost on the equally tearful Shampoo.  
  
______________________  
  
Kasumi growled to herself, it wasn't even six yet, and she heard the doorbell. She had already been up for the morning, but it still irritated her that there were people who didn't comprehend when it was most proper to make a visit.  
  
Opening the door with her mastered faux smile, it took a moment to register who stood before her. "Oh... God, Nabiki?"  
  
"You... you were right... deities... you were right."  
  
______________________  
  
Morning, things didn't feel as bad as they did last night; last night when...  
  
Ranma forced the sudden swell of emotion from the front of his mind, leaving only a numbness that had lingered since he failed to locate Nabiki. He raised his head from his knees, feeling the wooden door against his back as it rolled against his spine. His eyes adjusted to the dim light that was offered by the scarce rays of the sun, finding himself in the hallway he had fallen asleep in.  
  
He began to stand up, looking over his shoulder to the door he had been against. He had stayed at the entrance to Nabiki's room, as in some sort of vain hope that she would return. It almost seemed humorous to him, once again something just had to happen. They should have been happily ever after by now, there was nothing left to get in their way.  
  
Wrong. Of course, something would happen, something ALWAYS happened, and it always started with her. She wouldn't admit her feelings, she didn't believe the sincerity of his feelings, and now, she simply didn't even give him the chance to speak his innocence. The pigtailed young man fought the urge to pound through something, anything nearby. The picture was all clear to her, why was he even bothering?  
  
No, he, firmly declared to himself, he would not let this all just... just go away. He had fought too hard for this; a battle that was beyond exhausting, gained inch by perilous inch up the practically vertical incline, and he was right there. He wasn't simply going to slide back down, this was FAR from over.  
  
As he stood up, a phone in the room to his left rang. He peered in the slightly ajar door, finding himself in Nabiki's den. This had been the one room he hadn't been in, and it had never occured to him the reason why. His eyes scryed the room: catching the fuzzy light eminated from the computer moniter, the shelf full of books and technical manuals, the filing cabinets against the pale burgundy walls that were almost soothing in their hue, and the wooden almost skeletal computer desk that the ringing phone sat on.  
  
He jolted, when he heard Nabiki's voice suddenly, before realizing it was the answering machine. The tone sounded, allowing the caller to voice their message.  
  
"[Hello, Mr. Saotome, this is Kasumi, Nabiki's sister. I see you are unable to answer the phone at the moment, but I sincerely hope you are capable of recieving this message. I think it would be best if you leave soon. I am positive your mother will be more than accomidating. If you would like, I can call her-]"  
  
Ranma picked up the phone suddenly, "Nabiki, let me speak with her."  
  
The long pause at the end allowed him to feel the knot building in his chest, before the reply came, "I'm afraid I can't do that, nor am I willing to do so."  
  
"Damn it! I NEED to talk to her!" Ranma demanded, not being deterred in the slightest.  
  
"No." If anything, Kasumi's voice became colder, "You've done enough to her. Get out of her house, before someone has to remove you... and one other thing. I am not oblivious, stay away from my son."  
  
"What? Hey? HEY!" Ranma shouted over the phone, already knowing the other party was gone. His eyes rolled downcast, as he gently hung the phone back up.  
  
"Quite a situation you got there."  
  
For the second time that morning, Ranma jumped, and looked to find Happosai sitting calmly on Nabiki's computer moniter. Allowing a shadow of annoyance to cross his expression, Ranma turned away to leave Nabiki's home office, "I'm not in the mood for this."  
  
"Boy, if you walk out that door, you'll lose one of the few allies you have at the moment."  
  
Ranma paused, and turned back to the diminuative martial artist, "What do you want?"  
  
"What I want, is a happy ending to this fairy tale," Happosai quipped, before taking a puff of his pipe, "By the way, you won't tell Nabiki about this. If she found out I was smoking in her office, she'd skin me alive."  
  
"You think you can help me with this," Ranma asked, sceptically.  
  
The tone wasn't lost on Happosai. "Listen, I should be one of those few and building legions of people who would like nothing more than to beat the crap outta you six ways till doomsday," the old martial artist said with a threatening tone, before he leaned back, "Lucky for you, I happen to advocate playing the fields, nothing like testing the waters before settling down, HA!"  
  
Ranma almost felt disgusted at the comment, "No thanks, your help I can do without." Ranma turned to walk away, reaching the threshold of the room.  
  
"STOP!" Happosai shouted, as if commanding one of his student's obedience. Ranma did pause, more surprised at himself for doing so than Happosai's demand.  
  
"That..." Happosai continued, leaping from the moniter, and walking up to Ranma. He passed under the young man's legs, and stood in front of him, "is why I trust you, boy. I'm not as stupid as to believe it was something as clean cut as infidelity. Quite frankly, I doubt you have it in you for that sort of thing."  
  
"You done playing games with me? I have things I need to do."  
  
"Not yet, you don't," Happosai countered, "Here, let's go to the kitchen to get a pack of ice for that glass jaw of yours."  
  
Ranma felt his jaw, tenderly caressing the red mark where Nabiki's heel connected soundly. "See what you get for underestimating her? There's always more to it than meets the eye, boy. Nabiki's not a master of the art, she didn't push herself as far as her sister, or as far as I even would have liked her to go."  
  
"You were training her the whole time." Ranma asked, though it was more of a statment, "All the grope attempts, the harrassments..."  
  
"Not as dense as the granite sound your head makes suggests," Happosai quipped, as they entered the kitchen. He leapt up to the top of the refrigerator, opened it from above, and reached in for an ice pack that Nabiki tended to keep just in case. "She's still a martial artist, just one in a more civilized world. The two of you were so afraid of hurting one another at that laughable attempt at a spar, that it made me want to just simply revoke your rights to practice. I hoped that eventually, the two of you would get to know each other better in the... heh heh... physical sense... and maybe understand that each of you aren't as delicate as your hearts wanted to tell you."  
  
"Do you know where she is?" Ranma asked, deciding to at least put a tenuous trust in the old man.  
  
"She's at the Tendou home, the only other place she would probably feel safe... since you're here," Happosai replied, sounding empathetic to the young man.  
  
Ranma immidiately stood up, "Then I-"  
  
"Will sit there, now." Happosai closed the freezer, leapt down, and then jumped onto the table to be at least somewhat level with Ranma. The ancient martial artist handed him the ice pack, and motioned Ranma to sit down. "What are you going to do when you get there? Demand she see you? Tell her it's all some misunderstanding? Tell her you love her and you never meant to hurt her? Yeah, that'll be a real hoot; I'm almost tempted to let you go just to see the sparks fly."  
  
"Then what do you suggest I do?" Ranma enquired.  
  
Happosai ignored the question, "You see, son, I know you already are aware of her previous man problems. Quite frankly, as long as I knew her, Nabiki isn't quite as secure with herself as she would like you to believe."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ranma asked, finding the information conflicting with how he saw the woman.  
  
"For the longest time, when she was a teenager, she didn't have a boyfriend, at least a real one. Sure she dated a few guys, but in the end blackmailed them to never mentioning their outtings, after milking them for all they were worth... I had to admit, the girl had charm back in her youth!"  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Ranma asked, impatiently.  
  
"College she was a little better, from what I'm told," Happosai continued, "Wasn't there myself, had a little incident with my students, a keg of dynamite, and a cave up north. At least these old bones got a good nap from it."  
  
"Get to the point."  
  
"Some guy name Saito managed to spoil it for her, though," Happosai grunted in irritation at the name, "At least you didn't attempt to blame Nabiki, when she caught you with Shampoo."  
  
"There was nohing between us, I dunno what happened, honest!"  
  
"I'm not the one that needs to be convinced of this," the old man replied, "And I believe you anyways. Back to the point, once bitten, twice shy," Happosai said, solumnly, "Twice bitten..."  
  
"So, now she thinks I'm like this Saito jerk? Great!"  
  
"There's nothing 'great' about it, that's what we're going to change... her opinion on you, back to the way it should be."  
  
"And what's this ingenious plan you got for me?"  
  
Happosai smiled a devious smile, "Why, you will meet her, of course, on your own terms..."  
  
______________________  
  
"Father! Father I must speak with you!" Shampoo demanded, running into the Cat Cafe, as her father was beginning preparations for opening.  
  
At the distress of his daughter's voice, Ku Shui immidiately ceased what he was doing, "Shampoo? What is amiss?"  
  
The young lavender haired girl stopped before her father, attempting to swallow her breaths, "I... I greatly need your assistance. I do not know who else to turn to!"  
  
Mr. Xian's expression grew even more worried, "Please explain as best you can!"  
  
"Nabiki, and Ranma, they, she..." Even as the names were mentioned, Ku Shui's blood ran cold, not just from the thought that something may have happened to the two of them, or between the two of them, but of another overlooked fact by his daughter.  
  
"Xian Pu, perhaps we should continue this conversation else-"  
  
"No, it is rather comfortable here, and my great granddaughter has apparently tirelessly made it here with great urgency," a third voice came in.  
  
The young Amazon paled, realizing the disasterous error she made, as she turned to find the foremost elder of her family, Xian Khun Lon, standing at the door to the kitchen. "Why don't you sit," Cologne requested in Japanese, gesturing to one of the tables within the restaurant, "and start from the very beginning."  
  
______________________  
  
Nabiki held the cup in her hands tightly, unsure if her grip would remain steady if she didn't. The bags forming under eyes from crying and lack of sleep marred the nearly flawless complextion she had taken for granted at her age. Reddened eyes that still stung with heartache no longer carried the youthful and vibrant gleam that she hadproudly maintained; douncast towards the small pool of dark, luke warm liquid in ceramic that she held. The subtle smile that her face always rested in that hinted at a playfulness and intelligence now drew into an emotionless frown. Neck length cropped hair that just seemed to always fall perfectly into place, now showed signs of discare from her vain attempts at slumber. For once, Nabiki looked, and felt, old.  
  
Like battlescars within her psyche, two painfully similar memories drew ghost pains of the past that seemed to pain her more the longer they remained fresh on her mind, and no matter what she thought, they wouldn't go away. Two men, one young, one older, both tearing into her heart like dual serrated blades, ensuring to leave damage that would be next to impossible to recover from. Two women, one young, one older, both friends that she had at one point put a great deal of trust in; too, too much trust as it appeared.  
  
Her bottom lip trembled, as she once again desperately attempted to banish older and newer betrayals, but futility prevailed. Oh, how she wished she could give Ranma the benefit of the doubt. She had seen Shampoo kiss him several times in the past. The girl even kissed her once, simply to prove a point. The difference that shredded into her soul and heart... was that Ranma was kissing back.  
  
She could remember her outrage, her shouts and demands for the two of them to get out of her house. She also remembered his audacity, as he proclaimed it was she who pushed him to such desperation. She was more apologetic, but it did not help her case any. Neither of them did Nabiki ever see again, exept in the hallowed, shadowed hall of her mind that the worst of her experiences lurked.  
  
Her nearly blind flee remained vivid on her mind, as she still felt the shock through her being like angry jolts of electricty. Her mind still buzzed like a swarm of bees, intermingling with the confusion she felt thick in her thoughts. Why would he have done this? Did he truly do it? Was there more to this?  
  
Unfortunately, these questions would not be confronted, for that was the tragic flaw of Nabiki Tendou. She feared intimacy, because of her greater fear of betrayal. Even to her own family, she rarely showed any signs of deep affection, afraid they would one day be gone like her mother. Her friends mostly knew her carefree, confident facade, with only one ever being fortunate enough to meet the woman beneith that craved, yearned for a deeper relationship. That friend was gone now, pushed away because of her own self conciousness.  
  
Impossibly, a boy, a young man old enough to be her son, doggedly fought against her, working to claim the prize within her breast that demanded it be taken. And in a single instant, Ranma had discarded it, as if her heart were no longer of value in his posession.  
  
Nabiki jolted, as she felt a gentle hand against her back, before turning to find the concerned eyes of her eldest sister looking back at her.  
  
"Nabiki... are you...?" Kasumi trailed off, chiding herself for such a rediculous question. She knew full well Nabiki couldn't handle this situation. She wasn't as strong as she pretended to be.  
  
"I'll be fine," Nabiki replied, almost mechanically. Then, the first signs of emotion since Kasumi laid her sister to bed in her own room bled through, as the middle-aged woman snorted, while attempting to form a smile. "It's funny, like I was expecting this the whole time. I just didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to think that someone that I had... he..."  
  
Kasumi embraced her sister, allowing Nabiki some of her strength to pull together, muttering hollow words of comfort that the woman in her arms couldn't feel.  
  
Nabiki managed to hold the shudders down, and regain her voice, "Pretty much a self-fulfilling prophecy, isn't it?"  
  
"No," Kasumi retorted, "You are not to blame for this. Don't think because you suspected the truth, that you brought it on yourself."  
  
"Maybe," Nabiki replied, wiping the tears from her eyes.   
  
A few more moments of silence progressed, before Kasumi pulled away, and stood. "Do you think you will be okay to eat breakfast?"  
  
"Why did he do it, Kasumi?" Nabiki counter-questioned.  
  
"Because he's too young to understand things. He's brash, impulsive, and unthinking," Kasumi stated. "It's best that things happened this way, though I truly wish they handn't."  
  
Nabiki remained silent, somehow not believing that to be the truth. Not in the least.  
  
______________________  
  
Ranma watched the large home, not actually seeing Nabiki, but feeling her presence like stale flood waters; choking and dampening everything in their vicinity. It affected him like nothing else ever had.  
  
"I don't.. I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore," Ranma whispered, almost too quietly for his partner.  
  
"Ranma, this isn't about feeling sorry for one or the other anymore," Happosai scolded, "Now, it's a battle, and whining about things ain't gonna win it for you!"  
  
"I can't just *fight* her!" Ranma retorted, finding Happosai's analogy ludicrous.  
  
"Ranma, if you want this, really want this, you will have to take her seriously." The old man closed his eyes, "Not as some fragile old woman, but as an equal. You want her to listen to you, you have to demand her attention."  
  
"This isn't something I can punch at, old freak! And it ain't like I haven't ever taken her seriously!"  
  
Happosai refrained from showing his displeasure, understanding the duress Ranma was under, "Then do what you want. Screw it up, and you'll have to deal with me, too!"  
  
Ranma could feel the undercurrent of hostility Happosai finally relenquished his hold on. If Happosai himself was also angry at him, then...  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I told you already," the ancient martial artist responded, "I believe the two of you can work out just fine, if the both of you would just grow up." Happosai turned away, looking over Nerima, "Don't think I'll let you get away with finishing her off, though. Nabiki is... she's the only one who's treated this old man with some respect. It's time I did something truly to express my gratitude to her."  
  
Ranma nodded, though not sure what was being explained.  
  
"She was the only one that would have anything to do with me, and still considered this 'old freak', as you enjoy calling me, family." Happosai turned back to Ranma with a serious expression, "And if anything, Happosai does right by family."  
  
Before Ranma could reply, the old man grinned, looking towards the house, "Show time... it's been a while since I've actually had the pleasure of Kasumi's aquaintance!"  
  
Ranma felt a mild satisfaction from that comment.  
  
______________________  
  
Kaoru quietly came downstairs, after dressing for school. He wasn't sure what was going on, but avoided his aunt for the morning best he could. Not once in his life had he seen her like she was now, and it actually scared him. She was the cool aunt, the unflappable one,the one that pretty much set te definition for 'collected' in his opinion. And now...  
  
Not wanting to contemplate it anymore, he decided to leave early, and stop on the way to school for a bite.  
  
"IIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
His hand froze, as he was reaching down to pick up his schoolbag. That shrill scream was his mother's! With trained reflexes that had been recently honed and pushed to become better, the young Ono quickly rushed to the kitchen, and found his mother dancing around, as a lump moved around her dress. His face dropped at the surrealness before him, locked into place.  
  
Kasumi screamed, drawing Nabiki's attention, just in time to witness the lump that had been shifting rhoughout Kasumi's outfit suddenly jump out of her neckline, boucing around with a bra.  
  
"WONDERBRA! WONDERBRA! This beauty's keep'n you look'n ten years younger, Kasumi dear!"  
  
Kaoru's eyes went wide in utter terror. Happosai was back, and he just accousted his mother, most likely before she had her morning nicotine fix. She would be impossible to live with for the next few days. With that in mind, the young man decided that he hadn't been all that fair to his father, and he should spend some time with him. He would call his Mother to inform her of his decision from his father's home.  
  
Nabiki ignored her nephew's departure, concentrating on the scene before her. How dare he. How dare the old letch pull this stunt, especially at this time. She sat there, clutching her fists until her short nails bit into her palms, seething, and finding her anger preferrable to what she was experiencing previously.  
  
Kasumi didn't take her molestation nearly as well as Nabiki, as her battle-aura flared to life, and she reached into the knife holder, pulling out the largest butcher knife available.  
  
"Uh oh," Happosai chirped, before leaping from the ceramic tiled counter, just before the knife Kasumi was holding buried into it up to the hilt without shattering the tiles. Tracking the bouncing object of her ire, Kasumi turned, and swung. Happosai barely managed to twist in time, and landed on the opposite side of the room. Just as he was about to comment about Kasumi's aim, he felt a breeze on his naked back. Looking over his shoulder, he realized just a few more millimeters, and she would have shaven his shoulderbones off. Suddenly, he quickly got serious, remembering exactly how 'lucky' Kasumi always was with him.  
  
The old man just barely escaped, as Kasumi dove at him, holding the knife over her head in a two handed grip. "Get back here, you... you..." the eldest Tendou sister seethed, as she picked herself off her stomach.  
  
Nabiki almost got whiplash, attempting to follow the speed the two were rushing out of the room at, and made motion to follow.  
  
"Nabiki..."  
  
A single word from him held her in place like a spear through her chest. A single word inviting her and eveloping her in a mountain of pain that she just couldn't deal with.  
  
"Nabiki, we need to talk."  
  
Spinning, she found Ranma standing behind her, with an apologetic expression. In her perspective, it seemed insincere, patronizing. Her anger was still fresh.  
  
"No we don't Saotome," Nabiki growled, "and you have no business being here."  
  
Ranma baulked at the level of her hostility, and took a step back, "It's not what you thought! Just let me-"  
  
"Explain? Just let you explain, yourself? You want to tell me that it was an accident? That you just fell into that damn little bitche's lips? You want to tell me that it didn't mean anything? How about that I pushed you into it? That it's ALL MY FAULT?!?"  
  
"What?" Ranma whispered, stepping back at each word spoken in vehemance.  
  
"This time, I'm not going to feel sorry for myself, Saotome. I'm not going to offer an apology, and I sure as hell will not pine over you. You were so adimant that I was 'the one' for you, I was your soulmate or some bullshit like that!"  
  
"Will you just LISTEN to me for a-"  
  
"NO! For once YOU will listen to ME!" Nabiki barked, letting the fiery rage burn through the sorrow like flames through dry, thorny thicket, "I gave you a chance, against my better judgement, against better advice, I WAS WILLING! AND YOU FUCKED IT ALL UP!"  
  
"DAMN IT, DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT? IT *IS* MY FAULT!" Ranma shouted back, losing his own temper.  
  
Nabiki blinked, not expecting such a reply.  
  
Finally finding her silent, Ranma looked around, finding both Happosai and Kasumi present; the former looking on with a passive expression, while the latter with a cold, neutral one. Disregarding the audience, Ranma spoke, "You think you had anything to do with me kissing Shampoo? I don't even know how that happened. But you had the right idea, it didn't mean a damn thing to me."  
  
Ranma approached cautiously, but for every step forward, Nabiki took one back, so he ceased his attempt to close the gap, "I screwed it up, and we both know that's the truth, and even if you still think otherwise, and nothing I can say convinces you otherwise, I..." Ranma stalled, forcing himself to calm down, "I want no one else but you... please..."  
  
Nabiki couldn't help the flash of uncertainty that passed through her face. She could forget it like a bad dream, and he seemed so sincere. He..."  
  
"Get out of my family's house," Nabiki replied in a cool, collected voice, as she released her fists, revealing he slight smears of blood in them.  
  
"Nabiki..."  
  
"Get. Out."  
  
"Damn it, I'm..." Ranma closed his eyes, "Then, we're giving up, just like that?"  
  
"You gave up, Ranma. Like you said, I shouldn't take the blame for any of this," Nabiki replied, turning away.  
  
"No..." Ranma whispered, only to himself.  
  
"Now that that is all settled, allow us to remove my Son-in-law from your presence for good," a withered voice stated, drawing everyone's attention.  
  
Cologne stood before Shampoo and Ku Shui, wearing a smile that fell short of her eyes. The old woman felt no glee in this, but now that everything was settled, it was time to move on.  
  
"Old Ghoul!" Happosai shouted, ready to ask how she found out, before turning to the answer standing behind her to the left.  
  
Shampoo kept her eyes downcast for several moments, before turning an apologetic glance towards Ranma. The pigtailed young man baulked, realizing her betrayal, before his own face became a mask of barely contained animosity.  
  
Nabiki once again turned away, and looked over her shoulder, "Take him, he has no place here."  
  
"No, I can not do so," Shampoo whispered, just loud enough to be audible for everyone. Ku Shui went and stood beside Ranma, resting a reassuring hand on the pigtailed young man's shoulder. Ranma looked up, finding the man's apologetic smile a little comforting, but not enough.  
  
"What is the matter with you, girl? There is no longer anything between them!" Cologne retorted, "This is, not better or worse, the most satisfactory solution that can be reached."  
  
"But I am far from satisfied," Shampoo countered, "There is nothing satisfying about an empty victory."  
  
Ranma didn't have to say anything, nor did he feel obligated to. In his mind, he decided that the only way he would be going with Shampoo, was by force. And there wasn't enough force in the world that would suffice.  
  
"What? You decided you don't want your 'trophy husband'?" Nabiki hissed, not even bothering to hide her hatred for the lavender haired girl, "I broke him in for you, take him with my compliments."  
  
"I can't," Shampoo responded, pleading each word.  
  
"Why not? I am giving him to you freely. It's what you and your Elder have been trying to do the whole time, even if you were pretending to be the unwilling party." Nabiki looked away, "You can drop the charade now, nobody was buying it in the first place"  
  
"I CAN'T just take him from you! He doesn't... doesn't..." Shampoo trailed off, as she realized an epipheny. That... that was the key.  
  
"Enough, Cologne, do whatever it takes," Nabiki ordered, washing her hands of the whole ordeal.  
  
Ranma immidiately went on guard, watching the old woman as if she were a cobra. With the grim expression of an executioner, Cologne prepared herself, knowing full well this wouldn't be an easy fight.  
  
"Stop."  
  
The command came from Shampoo. The young girl surveyed everyone in the room, recorded every expression in her mind, from Kasumi's contempt, to her father apologetic and almost solumn smile. She then turned to Ranma, locking eyes for a moment. With her eyes, she tried to tell Ranma her current thoughts, "Ranma, there is nothing I could say that would relay how sorry I am for this whole ordeal. But, for this one moment, please grant me your faith."  
  
Ranma understood full well that something was about to happen, something that he needed to stop immidiately. His muscles tensed, just as Shampoo gave the command, "Restrain him."  
  
Immidiately, Ranma positioned himself to counter anything the old woman may be able to do from her current position, ignoring the potential threat from behind him. Frozen, Ranma could only curse Shampoo's father, who had an well versed knowledge of pressure points.  
  
Turning to Shampoo, Ku Shui nodded, trusting that his daughter knew the right thing to do, even if he had no idea what.  
  
"This has all been brought about by the laws of my people, it will be finalized in the same way," Shampoo proclaimed, before purposely striding over to Nabiki, turning the woman to face her, and swiping the back of her hand across her cheek.  
  
Everyone stood frozen, as Nabiki collapsed from the force of the blow, and stared up balefully at the Amazon.  
  
"If I'm to take Ranma from you, so be it. I challenge you, Nabiki Tendou, for the right to claim Ranma."  
  
The older woman brought herself slowly to standing, dragging the back of her hand across her burning cheek. She made it abundantly clear that she no longer wanted anything to do with Ranma, but maybe it was the the hate and betrayal that she felt towards Shampoo, or that the honor of her martial arts school demanded she accept all challenges. Perhaps it was just the fact that she just didn't like being slapped, but Nabiki decided she was going to make the little bitch pay.  
  
"I accept."  
  
Ranma wanted to scream out, demand to know what was going on, but he was locked in the prison of his own body. All he could do was fester in his own anger and concern, as he watched Nabiki turn, and stride towards the back yard.  
  
Shampoo followed, though almost hesitantly, yet her own posture seemed anxious. Quickly, her great grandmother made it to her side, glaring up at her heir. "Shampoo, I demand to know the meaning of this!"  
  
The young Amazon favored her elder with a cool expression, "If I am to do this, it will be by the laws created for such a situation. I will not just simply take what she deserves from her, Nabiki will be given a chance to defend what is rightfully hers until the battle is decided."  
  
Cologne narrowed her eyes, "This is not necessary. She has willingly forfeited her claim. This trial is a worthless waste of everyone's time!"  
  
"The laws, as I know them, state that there is no such clause that the battle is won before they have ceceeded the fight to the opponent. If she wishes to forfeit, she will do it as we prepare to face off or in the midst of combat."  
  
"She will not simply quit, do you not see how angry she is at you?"" Cologne urged, unable to reign in the tone of worry in her voice, "She means to harm you greatly, and do not be foolish to believe she is not capable of it."  
  
"I'm well aware of her intent," Shampoo stated, smiling faintly, "It is the state I wanted her to be in."  
  
The old woman's eyes shifted towards Nabiki, as she turned to face them in the middle of the back yard. Her eldest sister approached her, initiating a private conversation. Nabiki nodded, before replying, earning a nod from Kasumi. The older woman walked towards the training hall, and entered. Cologne then glared once again at her heir, "What is your game, girl?"  
  
Ranma wanted to know the answer also, but was unable to voice a comment. He was fortunate that Ku Shui had carried him out so that he could witness the fight, but had yet to release Ranma from his state of suspended animation. "I am afraid, young one," Ku Shui began in a conversational tone, "That I can not allow you to interfere with this bout. Please be patient with my daughter, and believe her intentions be be in benefit for everyone." Ranma was able to shift his eyes towards the man, allowing the Chinese chef to read the anger within.  
  
"Game?" Shampoo replied, almost incredulously, "This is no 'game', Elder. You had demanded I take this seriously from the start. Well, I'm being gravely serious." Shampoo then produced her twin bonbori maces, and held them at her sides, before calling out to Nabiki in Japanese, "This fight we are allowed our weapons, is this understood?"  
  
Nabiki turned towards the training hall, just as her sister was exiting with a six foot ratton quarterstaff. A lightweight weapon with reach; and her once preferred tool in the art. The middle aged woman accepted the staff that she had practiced for years in her past youth, and looked towards Shampoo, "I presumed as much." Happosai himself almost cackled, feeling a pang of sympathy for Shampoo. Irking Nabiki off the way she did was probably the dumbest move he had seen in a long time, most assuradly one of the top five he had seen in his lifetime.  
  
"Then we are ready to begin," Shampoo announced, falling into stance. Nabiki nodded, standing lax with her staff in her right hand resting low.  
  
Cologne stood between the fighters, ready to call the match. Before doing so, she attempted to salvage things; she had no interest in seeing either party harmed for such a worthless conflict, "Nabiki Tendou, you may submit, if you truly do give up your claim to Ranma. This fight is superficial at best, and potentially disasterous at worst."  
  
"If I defeat her, she will be honor-bound to make an attempt on my life," Nabiki replied, not caring about the consequences.  
  
Cologne nearly baulked, but held her stoic expression, "That is correct, yet you wish to continue?"  
  
"Call the match," Nabiki ordered.  
  
Disregarding the woman's impudence, Cologne did so, "So be it... BEGIN!"  
  
Shampoo held her place, concerned about the skill level of the other woman. She had seen Nabiki practice, but did not know truly where her ability lay. Prudence suggested that the Amazon allow the other woman to make the first move. Nabiki did so, aproaching Shampoo with her left side turned towards the girl, as her staff was kept away. Shampoo didn't see anything of an apparent guard, which worried her even moreso. Nabiki was either uncaring of what blows she'll recieve, or she was that confident in herself.  
  
Shampoo shifted back warily, as Nabiki got within a meter of her, anticipating any move. A sudden twitch, and Shampoo was using the head of one of her weapons to parry away the butt of Nabiki's staff from her gut, before blocking a second blow aimed for her head.  
  
Nabiki began the fight, suddenly turning away from Shampoo, and thrusting the back of her staff towards Shampoo's midsection. Immidiately when she felt it contact, she spun back around, swinging the other end of the staff towards the girl's temple. Shampoo's haste to block left her midsection open again, and Nabiki swung the other end under from behind.  
  
Shampoo gasped, leaping back in time to avoid being struck. Nabiki almost never shifted position exept for her initial strikes, and even then her movements were nearly unreadable. This posed a problem in Shampoo's confidence that she would win the match. For this to work, for everything to be set right, she *had* to win, lest things go from dim to ebon.  
  
Pursing her lips in determination, Shampoo began her retaliation. She twirled her maces before her in elaborate and puzzling patterns in an effort to confuse her opponent enough to not allow the woman to guess where her strike would come first. Nabiki stood, unpeturbed by the display, passively awaiting for the girl's offensive.  
  
Frowning deeper at the lack of reaction, Shampoo suddenly jabbed her left at Nabiki's head, hoping to force her to open her mid area. Nabiki once again turned away, bringing her staff against the back of her left shoulder, while holding with both hands to bend it into an arc. Shampoo's mace riccoched off of the curve Nabiki forced her staff into, and was followed up by the second bonbori.   
  
Nabiki spun to her right on her left foot, bringing her right knee up to her chest. As she did so, she swung her staff around her front and across her knee, using her shin to once again bend it.  
  
Once again, Shampoo's attack grazed along the shaft of Nabiki's weapon, but the young Amazon continued to attack, spunning into a backfist with her left bonbori. Nabiki turned the staff over, crossing her arms so that her right elbow was overlapping her left elbow, and then used her top elbow to force the staff into a third arc. Almost immidiately after Shampoo's weapon skimmed off of it, Nabiki let go of the end of the staff in her left hand, using the torque caused by the bend of the bow, adding more power as she twisted with the momentum, to snap the tip of it into the base of Shampoo's skull. The girl was launched forward, and landed in a roll. Still kneeling, she looked back at a dispassionate Nabiki with more than a little shock.  
  
Cologne was rather surprised by the staff technique the middle aged woman was using, and looked towards Happosai. The old man was nodding in approval, expecting such results. She knew of the style herself, but it was rare that she found anyone that used it. The arch was one of the strongest structures that can be formed, and by warping her staff into one, even the lightwood ratton it was composed of would deflect the steel heads of Shampoo's maces. "I suppose you are responsible for her instruction?"  
  
Happosai grinned.  
  
Shampoo recovered hastefully, as Nabiki made quickened strides towards her. Almost without thinking, the young Amazon was forced into a furious conflict, as her opponents weapon moved at her with a speed she had only seen from some of the most season warriors of her village. She doubted Nabiki a vetran of battle, and could only figure that Nabiki was channelling the fury she was feeling towards the lavender haired girl into her attacks.  
  
Suddenly, Shampoo felt her left arm crossed over the other, and looked down in shock to find the bo staff entangled between her wrists. Nabiki used her right leg to keep the staff verticle and holding Shampoo's arms secure, and freed her own hands from gripping her weapon to knock away the younger girl's maces. Shampoo's hands wretched at painful angles, forcing her to relenquish her hold on her weapons, and she quickly retracted her arms in order to get them back into a sembalance of defense.  
  
Nabiki was already two steps ahead of her, as she suddenly thrust her palm into the shaft of the staff, sending the weapon that was still between Shampoo's arms into her face. The younger girl reeled back, as Nabiki caught the staff with her other hand.  
  
The young girl's eyes watered, as her nose flashed with sharp pain. Unable to see, Shampoo chose to retreat, back hand springing away for space between them. Nabiki spun around, twirling the staff above her head, before launching it at Shampoo like a whirling disk. Just as the Amazon was landing, the staff entangled her legs, tripping her to the ground. Slamming into the dirt and grass, Shampoo looked up just in time to find Nabiki stalking towards her... with her own bonbori maces in hand.  
  
Ranma began to feel vindicated at the retribution Nabiki was issuing. He played his own part in the tragedy that was being performed, but took consolence in the way that the woman he loved controled the fight. Unfortunately, he knew when the fight was over, it would be an empty pleasure for him, since it would avail him nothing.  
  
Shampoo rolled out of the way, just before Nabiki slammed one of the maces into the ground where Shampoo's knee had been. Regaining her footing, Shampoo jumped back from the wide swing at her side. The older woman wasn't attempting any deadly blows, which was a minor consolence to Shampoo. She was just going for life-crippling ones.  
  
Fortunately for the young Amazon, Nabiki wasn't accustomed to the weight of the maces, and allowed the girl to understand why Nabiki prefered such a light weapon. Hooking her foot under the staff at her feet, Shampoo kicked it up and caught it; she would show Nabiki that she wasn't as inhibited with her opponent's weapon as Nabiki was with hers.  
  
Quickly, Shampoo parried away Nabiki's strikes, stopping the wide swings just behind the heads of the maces where the least force could be garnered, and struck out for the offensive. instead of retreating or dodging, Nabiki stepped in, jamming the swing before it could build any true power.  
  
Once again countered, Shampoo felt a knee driven into her stomach, doubling her over. Immidiately, she felt hard steel slam into her back, forcing her onto her hands and knees. Nabiki remained coldly silent, as she raised the mace above her head for what she presumed would be a final blow, one aimed for Shampoo's right shoulder since the girl was right handed. Even as Shampoo managed to take what had become to matter most to her, she would be damned if the girl left with her pride.  
  
Desperate, Shampoo suddenly lunged at Nabiki's leg, using her shoulder to shove against the knee, as she held the back of the woman's angle with both hands. Nabiki was not expecting the maneuver, and felt her knee extend painfully. She fell backwards onto the ground, and rolled away.  
  
With a fierce cry, Shampoo met Nabiki as the woman came to kneeling, kicking her in the throat with a side kick. Nabiki gagged, as she slid back, choking because of her bruised esophagus. Shampoo saw now she had a chance; before, Nabiki's movements were very conservative, never relying on any brute power and mostly on momentum. By forcing the woman into a wilder fight, she lost the advantage.  
  
Shampoo leapt into the air, and came down at Nabiki intending to drive a knee into the woman's sternum. It was countered, as Nabiki suddenly kicked both her feet up and pulled herself into a handstand, driving her heels into Shampoo's chin. The momentum from her decent, along with the force Nabiki issued made for a powerful blow, sending the lavender haired girl reeling. Shampoo unsteadily brought herself to standing, only able to see the world in a blur that signaled an obvious concussion.  
  
Nabiki took a bit longer to bring herself to her feet, while attempting to force air through her throat to breath. Her chest was shuddering, as her lungs worked to retrieve oxygen that had been burned, and expel the carbon dioxide that was trapped. Her eyes watered from the pain of her throat, and needed a few moments to regain her bearings. She was not allowed those moments, as a feral cry from Shampoo sounded, and the girl tackled her hard. Nabiki lost the precious oxygen she had gained in her lungs when Shampoo slammed into her, making an already difficult situation even more dire.  
  
Ranma felt his muscles strain, as he watched Shampoo throw herself into Nabiki. That had been the first sign he had felt that he may be regaining even a slight control over his body. If he could just concentrate, he could finally put an end to this once and for all.  
  
Shampoo straddled Nabiki's waist, and drew back her fist while concentrating all her might into the upcoming blow. She made the same mistake Nabiki did in taking too long, allowing the woman under her to slam the web between the thumb and index finger of her right hand into Shampoo's neck. Shampoo choked, and fell off of Nabiki, holding her own throat.  
  
Turning onto her side, Nabiki delivered a kick into Shampoo's chest, knocking her away. Once the girl was forced to deal with her own pain from a good distance away, Nabiki turned onto her hands and knees, staying in the position long enough to regain her lost wind. Once a bit more recovered, she brought herself to kneeling, then to standing. She turned and looked at Shampoo, who was on her knees gasping in ragged breaths, and unable to focus on Nabiki.  
  
Shampoo looked up, seeing the manic glee on Nabiki's face, as the woman slammed her fist down into the side of Shampoo's jaw, making the most decisive blow thus far of the match. Everybody witnessing the brutal fight winced as they could, as the savage punch most assuradly took the fight out of Shampoo. The attack was uncharacteristic of Nabiki, but she had long since given up caring, and wanted to convey all her hurt into one final blow. She wanted to invite Shampoo into her current world of pain, and let her get to know it just as intimately as she did.  
  
Finally steadying herself, Nabiki leaned down, and with what strength she had left, picked up Shampoo by the front of her shirt with her left hand. She looked the girl in the eyes; angry oak irises meeting drowsy purple ones, and spoke in a way only conveyed through the abyssal deepness that the soul dwelled in, within the eyes.  
  
"I don't care if Ranma goes with you or not," Nabiki said in a solumn voice, "but don't think you're getting out of this without a price." Nabiki suddenly pulled up Shampoo's right arm, and wrapped her own right under it, while holding the wrist under locked under her left armpit. She then hooked the inside of her right foot behind Shampoo's ankle, and forced her shin against the girl's knee. Nabiki leaned back while pressing her leg against the girl's, beginning to muster all the strength she could.  
  
Shampoo began to feel the strain against her elbow and knee, as they were forced to bend in unhealthy ways. Shampoo head swam, the only sensation registering were the multiple pains she felt. Maybe this would work out better in the long run. Nabiki next move may effectively end her career as a warrior, so there would be no retaliation driven by honor from her. If she was no longer capable of fighting, she couldn't carry out a Kiss of Death.  
  
No, her Great Grandmother would either enlist someone to uphold her honor, or do it herself. She had already proven that she was a slave to their laws, and unwilling to give herself freedom from them. It was humorously ironic, that it was because of unecessary laws that place her in this whole situation, and it was yet another unecessary law that brought her to this end. She saw a tentative way out, and took it brashly. Again, her arrogance proved her undoing, as she was sure she would be able to defeat Nabiki.  
  
She heard Nabiki's breath begin to exhale; a hollow sound that brushed against the back of her throat in order to calm her mind and focus her ki. Just as the older woman began to shift herself, just as the primal 'kiyah' was beginning to rumble in the woman's throat as she focused all her force. Shampoo made a decision.  
  
She decided that she just couldn't lose.  
  
"NO!" the Amazon suddenly screamed out, as she suddenly resisted Nabiki, and shifted her left side forward. The haymaker into Nabiki's gut carried all the strength, determination, and resolve she had left in her. It was enough power to lay out a rampaging elephant; she could only hope it was enough to stop Nabiki.  
  
"HURRRUGH!" Nabiki felt her stomach cave in deeply, as she was sent flying away like a bullet. The end of her flight was met with the stone wall arond the Tendou compound, as her back flattened against it, her arms and legs splayed into it, and the back of her head dribbled from it.  
  
"NABIKI!" Ranma suddenly shouted. His tone wasn't of concern, but of despair. Ku Shui jolted, surprised the young man had regained control of himself, and knew what forces Ranma had to invoke in order to miraculously override such a potent series of pressure points.  
  
Nabiki staggered from the wall, a dazed expression on her face. She had heard Ranma's cry, and turned towards him slowly. As if it were knocked out of her by the impact, Nabiki's lost expression held none of the anger or fury she had been harboring, only a deep shock and sadness.  
  
"Ranma..." she whispered, before collapsing onto her knees, and then onto her stomach, with her arms across her face.  
  
The pigtailed young man too collapsed to his knees, feeling as if he truly, truly lost everything.  
  
Shampoo herself was in tears, the whole ordeal accumilating to this point. After getting unsteadily to her feet, she limped over to one of her maces, and picked it up. After the side trip, she hobbled over to Nabiki, who was now stirring once again. Shampoo looked down upon the woman with her own concern, before she wiped it away, and replaced her expression with one of neutrality.  
  
"Finish it."  
  
Shampoo's face changed once again, surprised, "What?"  
  
Nabiki slowly brought herself to sitting on the side of her legs, and shook her head to eleminate some of the fuzz, "Go ahead and end this fight. Just be gone by the time I wake up again."  
  
Shampoo's bottom lip trembled, before she stilled it, "You have fought honorably for that which you had once claimed. Your devotion does you credit, and convinces me that you are an honorable warrior; worthy of my respect."  
  
Nabiki looked up at Shampoo, glaring defiantly. The girl won, must she continue this blatant humiliation? Cologne's eyes widened slightly, as her Great granddaughter spoke. That was a deadly gambit her heir initiated. It also dawned on Ku Shui what was beginning to take place, and his ever present smile broadened, as he grew more proud of his daughter than he had ever before.  
  
Shampoo raised her mace, "To impress an Amazon is not a casual task..." Shampoo brought the mace down swifty, and Nabiki reacted, awaiting the blow, but did not look away. The head of the mace stopped just an inch from her nose, and Shampoo then flipped it around, presenting the handle to the defeated woman.  
  
"...and it is something this one highly regards," Shampoo finished, "I offer a choice..."   
  
Nabiki looked at the mace being presented to her, and then to Shampoo. The middle aged woman remained confused, and saught answers from the Aazon's eyes. The expression Shampoo wore asked for Nabiki's faith.  
  
With the tense pause between them, Shampoo strained against the urge to demand Nabiki take hold of the weapon. Unfortunately, she knew if she gave in, her Elder could justly cancel out what she was attempting. All the Amazon could do was have faith, and hope that Nabiki truly hadn't become totally embittered. This was a trial, one that tested everything she believed about Nabiki, and she prayed that her previous assessments were not sadly mistaken.  
  
"Why?" Nabiki whispered, needing understanding.  
  
Shampoo gave a teary smile, "Because, it is the only thing I can do..."  
  
Any of the hate Nabiki had felt towards the girl had fled her, as she slowly reached out, and gently grasped the handle of the bonbori. Then, her grip firmed, allowing Shampoo to hoist the older woman to her feet, and into her embrace. "Welcome to the family of Xian... sister." Shampoo whispered, before finally allowing herself to cry. It wasn't too long before Nabiki joined her, finally able to bleed out the hurt that had overwhelmed the both of them since the previous night, and possibly beyond.  
  
Happosai cackled, thoroghly entertained by the show. Cologne gave him a scowl, before turning a neutral expresion to the scene. Kasumi wasn't sure what to make of it, and chose to reenter the house. Ku Shui bowed his head, enjoying the humor in having daughter, at least in the spiritual sense, as old as he was. And Ranma...  
  
"Uh... did I miss something?"  
  
______________________  
  
"You do realize I do not necessarily have to allow this," Cologne warned, both irritated and impressed at the solution her heir created.  
  
Shampoo cradled her arm within her sling, and turned towards her elder, "You do not, no."  
  
"You have put a lot of faith into her. Do you realize the price if she had refused?"  
  
Shampoo nodded, leaning back into the booth seat of the Cat Cafe, "I have faith in her."  
  
"You also know she now reflects directly upon our family's honor, and you will have to explain to her the responsibilities being a woman of the Neichiizu curtails."  
  
"Can you think of a single other person more deserving to represent our honor?" Shampoo asked, switching to Mandarin. She turned to watch her father preparing to open the restaurant for the next day, and smiled, "And she was already among the 'couragious women'."  
  
"She had you in the throes of defeat..."  
  
Shampoo chose not to respond to that. She looked down at the table, seeing her contented smile reflected in the oolong tea before her, "It all worked out in the end."  
  
Cologne chuckled, "Not quite, it hasn't..." Shampoo blinked, and looked over at her elder.  
  
"What you mean?"  
  
"There's still the matter of getting my newest daughter wedded with son-in-law..." Cologne chortled, deciding she won in the end, as well.  
  
Shampoo allowed her great grandmother her mirth, but knew that there was still a battle to be fought. "Good luck, Ranma," the young Amazon whispered, hopeful for the outcome.  
  
______________________  
  
Ranma remained kneeling before Nabiki laying on the couch, douting on her as if her injuries were mortal. Nabiki had already grown tired of it, but felt a comfort from his presence. She knew it was simply the ki regenerating technique she had learned from Happosai that only responded to the opposite sex, but she would liked to have believed it was something more.  
  
Ranma paused, and watched Nabiki. Just watched her as if she would suddenly disappear from him, like it seemed she almost did too many times. Feeling his intense gaze, Nabiki finally turned to look at him. Her eyes still held apprehension, and it ripped through Ranma like jagged rocks in a river's flow.  
  
"Nabiki..." Ranma began, only to be cut off.  
  
"Don't, Ranma. Please... just don't say anything."  
  
"I'm not just going to give what we have up," Ranma continued, unabated.  
  
Nabiki closed her eyes, and turned to face the ceiling, "I'm just not sure I can trust you, Ranma, understand?"  
  
"No, I don't understand," Ranma responded, "What is it going to take?"  
  
"It's... it's nothing with you." Nabiki stated, just feeling tired and drained from everything, "I'm pretty sure you feel sincere, but I just can't go through this again."  
  
"Damn it! You won't go through this again! At least with me!" Ranma countered.  
  
"Ranma, it just isn't going to work."  
  
"Nabiki," Ranma stood up, and sat on the edge of the couch at Nabiki's torso. The middle aged woman shifted away as much as possible, but did nothing else. "I'm not going to stop trying, even if you tell me to. You ain't gonna get me to quit on this, no matter what you say."  
  
"It's not like we can't be friends still."  
  
"But that isn't enough," the young man replied with a gentleness he rarely displayed, "So it's just a matter of trust?" Nabiki nodded, finding that response the only one necessary.  
  
Ranma's expression became determined, "Nabiki, I promise, on my honor, that I will do my best to never harm you again. You said that I take my honor too seriously, so you probably have an idea of how much this really means for me." Ranma leaned close to Nabiki's face, "I'll do whatever it takes..." With that, he closed the rest of the distance between them, and attempted to force all his desire, yearnings, and dedication through his lips.  
  
Nabiki didn't respond at first, and vainly fought her eyes from slowly closing. She had hurt too much, it was a pain that broke her down to her lowest, and refused to allow her to recover. She probably never would by herself...  
  
...but Ranma would not let her try alone.  
  
Before she even realized it, her own lips were pressing back, responding with just as much tenderness and emotion that she was recieving. Oh gods, how she missed his taste, his smell, how he felt as she slowly wrapped her arms around him. She thought it just wouldn't work with him, that the emotional scars would remain opened, and that always in the back of her mind, she would feel that subtle dark presence of suspicion and distrust. But as she drank in what she knew was his total, unconditional love, she realized it would never again work without him.  
  
They weren't sure how long they had remained embraced, until Ranma shifted to look at the time: one in the morning. "I guess I better get to bed... then," Ranma whispered, dissappointed in having to break away from Nabiki. He lingered on her expression, her uncertain and almost timid expression, before he started to get up, "Good night, Nabiki."  
  
"Ranma... wait..." The pigtailed boy stopped, completely attentive to whatever Nabiki wished.  
  
"I..." Nabiki gulped down the sudden flare of nervousness she felt, "I... could use some company... tonight..."  
  
Ranma responded the only way he was capable, "Huh?"  
  
______________________  
  
______________________  
  
______________________  
  
Hmm, yes... yes I think I will write a lemon here... 


	28. And now, for an important Intermission

Oooohhh, lookatdat! WFROSE is still mindful of FF.net's explicit policy!  
  
______________  
  
______________  
  
______________  
  
Older'  
  
Ranma sat on Nabiki's bed, unsure of the reason for being in her room, yet... positive of it. He understood what she wanted clearly, he wasn't so foolish as to not comprehend her intentions for the night.  
  
Both anxious while dreading, giddy yet almost terrified, the pigtailed young man wanted to take his mind off of the upcoming events, wanting the fluttering deep within his stomach to dispell, and the nervous energy that enveloped him to disperse, but the very fact that he was sitting on the soft, cushiony bed of hers would not allow him to relenquish the torrid thoughts conjured up by his youthful imagination.  
  
What should he do? Pretend to be casual about it? Should he tell her how much he loved her? What did she expect from him? Just what... *what* was he supposed to do?  
  
The anxiety nearly overwhelmed him, as he quickly stood, and began pacing. Ranma couldn't even keep still, let alone feign comfort at the idea of him... and Nabiki. Everything he wanted to say to express himself sounded so corny even to himself, that he blushed from embarrassment. He... he hadn't done anything like this...  
  
Ranma's ears caught the subtle sound of the doorknob twisting, and the almost too quiet break of the door from the frame. Frozen in terror and anticipation, Ranma turned to find Nabiki noislessly entering. She regarded him closely, as she closed the door behind her, being careful not to allow anything to happen to the bottle of wine or single glass she was carrying.  
  
Ranma didn't understand the expression on her face. It was unreadable, yet expressive; guarded, but open. It was several moments before either of them realized they were simply staring at each other, before Nabiki broke eye contact, and walked over to her bed. Ranma followed her short trip with his eyes, finding a new interest in the blue silk pajammas he had seen her wear often in the past. They moved and swayed with her motion like she was encased in the skin of the ocean; entrancing and soothing in its multitudes of crests and fluidity.  
  
Nabiki moved around to her nightstand, and set the wineglass upon it. She had already opened the bottle of Eiswein in the kitchen, so she wouldn't have to fight with it now. Deities, how she needed a drink immidiately.  
  
Ranma watched her, as she walked back to the foot of her bed, and sat down gracefully, crossing her left leg over the thigh of the right, before motioning Ranma to sit next to her. She watched his nearly robotic movement, before turning her eyes away, and taking a liberal sip from her glass. She kept her eyes downcast, observing the slight ripples flow from the end of the glass away from her.  
  
Ranma watched her face, wishing she would say something, because he was at a loss for any to broach things. It didn't seem like he had anything important or signifigant to start with, and the silence between them was almost deafening.  
  
"Ranma..."  
  
His name, spoken so softly, yet slamming into him and passing out of his being like a bullet. His attention was rapt on whatever may next come from her mouth.  
  
Nabiki favored Ranma with a solumn expression, "I think you know what will happen tonight, in here." Her voice was firmer, demanding his seriousness, while retaining her endearment.  
  
Ranma gave the subtlest of nods, as if afraid or unable to make any more movement. He opened his mouth to speak, but not even a choke could be issued, any sound swallowed up because of his inability to pass air through his throat. Quite simply, he was speechless.  
  
Nabiki took his silence as a sign to move on, "I... I'm comfortable with doing this with you. I do want this..." the corner of Nabiki's mouth twisted up into a faint smirk, "...pretty badly, really."  
  
Ranma nearly jumped out of his skin, when he felt her hand land on his leg; the featherlight press of her fingertips almost seemed to burn through the fabric of his pants, before just about everything else of his body became numb beyond the sensation of her contact. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't like guys didn't do this sort of thing all the time. In fact, if he hadn't always been traveling, and practicing the art, he probably would have been an able vetran at this. Somehow, that knowledge far from assisted him.  
  
"I won't lie, I... missed the touch of a man," Nabiki looked forward, staring off into space, "but I won't pressure you into this, if you don't want to."  
  
Him not wanting to? If he were capable of more complex thought at the moment, that would be the most rediculous thing he had ever heard.  
  
The older woman turned back to him, her eyes burning into his like a mote of flame, "Ranma, are you..." She shifted her eyes for a brief second, "... don't take this the wrong way, but are you a virgin?"  
  
Ranma hadn't quite been granted his voice yet. If he answered her, would she be disappointed? He had come to an understanding that she was experienced, and accepted it along with everything else about her. But, what did that mean for her? Would she be expecting things from him that were beyond his knowledge? His father, even as much a screwup as he often was, proved to be rather stern when it came to Ranma's sexual exposure. He didn't watch much TV, so one of the largest sources of such knowledge, even if often ambiguously. Casual conversations at school yeilded some information, but he considered their 'wisdom' as mostly dismissable, as the conversations always diminished into nuances and innuendos.  
  
That didn't mean he was ignorant of things. It hadn't taken long at all for him to grow accustomed to the thought of Nabiki's body in a sexual manner. The very first night he stayed in her home, she had forgotten his presence, and he caught his first glimpse of the well conditioned and proudly kept body she maintained. It had taken a greatly stoic concentration when he tended to her injury at that time, but the image of her cool, milky white skintone, and the feel of her lavishly smooth legs in his palms remained burned in his memory.  
  
Since then, he had seen her in even less. Their vacation in Kogishima had left him with a very definite account on Nabiki's femeninity. The bathing suit she wore allowed a free reign of his imagination, as he wondered what she would look like without the thin fabric and sparce padding that made up the skimpy outfit she donned. It still didn't compare to the photo he had 'confiscated' from Happosai, of which he would be embarrassed to admit to taking into the bathroom with him on a couple of occations. Now, she was willing to make those fantasies he had indulged in whenever he was assured of his privacy come to reality.  
  
He snapped out of his trance of reverie, realizing her intense gaze bore into him still, calmly yet impatiently awaiting his answer. Looking down at his lap, Ranma flushed brightly, "Y-yes."  
  
Nabiki sipped from her glass again, before offering it to Ranma. The pigtailed boy blinked, but accepted a few tentative sips. The sweet, heady liquid tainted his sense of taste, finding its flavor relaxing in a peculiar manner. Retracting the glass, Nabiki began to massage his thigh with her other hand, wanting him to relax as much as he could, "It's alright, Ranma. I'm actually flattered, to tell you the truth. Do you want me to have it?"  
  
"H-have what?"  
  
"I'm asking if you want me to be your first." Nabiki asked the question as an ego build to herself, secretly wanting to savor the surge of empowerment his reply would send through her. The question also left her vunerable, for if he responded differently...  
  
Ranma almost seemed to make himself smaller, "I... would like that... a-and I don't think I would... you know... with anyone else."  
  
The floaty, intoxicating sensation that started below her sternum, and rose to her heart was almost euphoric. She had known, regardless of any doubts that passed unbidding through her mind, that his answer would be in her favor, but she hadn't anticipated how much more he would admit, or how powerful it would affect her. At that instant, she knew nothing but her want and desire.  
  
Eyes of well aged oak entrapped those of dusk gray, commanding their full attention, ensuring Ranma's eyes never swayed from hers. Ranma's heart stopped at the potent swirl of emotions in Nabiki's eyes; too many for him to identify, but he felt them as if they were his own. If each emotion, each mood, each question that passed between their gazes in such a few scant instances were brought to words, it would become a dictation that would last till eternity.  
  
The hand on his leg rose to softly grasp onto the back of his neck, and the older woman leaned towards him, tilting her head sideways slightly. As her eyeslids slowly sank, so did his, and when their lips met, they both embraced one another. Ranma's arms enveloped Nabiki's waist, as her arm holding the nearly empty glass wrapped around his shoulder. She was the first to open her mouth wider, invoking Ranma to follow suit. The tips of their tongues met, flowing around and against one another like merging waters; tasting their distinctive flavors intermixed with the what subtle lasting taste of the wine remained in their breaths.  
  
Nabiki broke the kiss, wanting it to continue, but wanting to finally go further, at long last move on. She pulled away from Ranma and stood up, relishing his dazed and yearning expression, and gently clasped onto his right hand with her left. She backed away, pulling him with her and urging him to stand, and led him backwards around to the side of the bed where her nightstand was.  
  
She finished off the last of the wine in one smooth gulp, and set the empty glass down. Not too much later after the light clink of the glass's base tapped against the wood of the stand, she sat back on the bed, keeping Ranma in front of her. Her eyes held his gaze, far from finished with their silent yet soulful conversation, as she gently pulled him down to kneeling in front of her.  
  
She leaned back, bracing her hands on the bed to keep herself inclined, before nodding down to her top, and whispering breathlessly, "Unbutton it."  
  
It took Ranma a second to register her request, and fingers that were made dexterious and accurate through years of training in the art clumbsily fumbled with the small round fasteners that held her top closed to him; blue satin curtains that remained shut to the stage and performace promised beyond. He fought down his fustration at his sudden incompotence, also growing embarrassed at his bumbling of such simple mechanics.  
  
Nabiki understood his nervousness, and tenderly took his hands in hers. She began assisting him by steadying his hands, and helped him move them down by each button, one by one. Slowly, bit by bit of her hidden skin became revealed by the slight spreading of her pajamma shirt. She arched her back slightly to assist the fabric's parting, displaying a hint of sapphire blue at an interval within creamy smooth skin. She then directed his slightly trembling hands to benieth the top, allowing him to come in contact with her ribs. She hissed at the way his fingertips brushed against her flesh, and shifted slightly and stifled a gasp at the ticklish sensation that only added to overall tactile experience. The gentle, but inexperienced touch driving her nerve synopses into a pleasant fervor that became an all encomposing heat.  
  
Ranma remained unsure of where to go next, choosing to rub his hands carefully against her sides. He looked up at her, as if asking what to do next. Nabiki did not need a verbal request to understand his silent inquery, "Take it off of me."  
  
Emboldened by her demand, the pigtailed young man moved his hands up past her chest, mentally diciplining himself in order not to become overanxious, and began to...  
  
______________  
  
______________  
  
______________  
  
Okay, that looks like a perfect place to stop, it just wouldn't do to put the full lemon here, you know? ^_^  
  
But don't worry, I am far from a torturos, spiteful tease, I'm straight out sadistic. So, if you want to find out how you make a lemon without it being trashy, all you have to do is email or AIM me, and grovel before me for the complete lemon, and I shall be merciful...  
  
I'm going to go play Virtua Fighter 4 Evo now, working on inputting four grab escapes in less than a split second, not that the majority of you comprehend what I'm talking about, or understand the exact amount of GODLY SPEED that takes, later! 


	29. Chapter 27

'Older'  
  
Nabiki brushed her hair back, as she looked out the window to her room that gave her a view to the street running by her home. It was still early, but she had already seen many of the younger generation, dressed in their ultilitarian uniforms, striding individually or in groups to their respective schools. Many working men and women of appointed salaries made their way to the bus stops, subways, or chose to take their own vehicles as they submitted to their fate of another day in servitude. Nabiki wasn't concerned today at being at work, but it was a whole new day for her.  
  
She leaned forward, almost pressing her forehead against the window, as her forearms rested on the windowstill. The smooth fabric of her silk pajama top against her flesh reminded her of the lack of undergarments beneith. Leaning away from the glass portal to the outside world, she turned to find her emerald blue panties, shimmering in the morning sunlight that was being reflected into her abode, fallen precariously next to Ranma's pants and boxers. She found the matching bra had fallen off the bed from where she had laid it last night on the foot of the bed, and After sparing the briefest glance towards the garments, her eyes found Ranma.  
  
He didn't lay splayed across the bed, but as if he were expecting to share it with someone. His youthful face remained peacefully content, lacking any sign of the exertions they endured together only a few hours ago, and so endearing to her. She had covered him with the blankets from under her bed, not wanting to disturb his sleep by attempting to tuck him into the covers they both had slept on top of. Dieties, he was so beautiful to her, she didn't want to look away from him for one moment.  
  
Almost subconciously, she counted the soft, drawn breaths he took in his sleep, finding the noiseless sound blissfully soothing, like the finest performing violin; reaching alluring highs and captivating lows in a relaxed tempo that quelled the anxieties of the soul, and calmed the spirit. Her arms folded over her stomach, not quite believing what had happened that night, of what she was experiencing that morning, but knowing it was too, too real to be dismissed. Walking quietly over to him, and holding her breath as if she might accidentally awaken him, Nabiki knelt down at the side of the bed, staring closer at his relaxed face. Reaching forward carefully, she brushed a wayward strand that had fallen from the side of his head to dangling across his closed eyes. The feeling that was overcoming her, it was all too new.  
  
Ranma's eyes began to flutter open, while his body fought to keep from awakening; the soft matress under him, the warm covers atop of him, and the immense sense of comfort refused to relenquish him. Alas, his own internal clock would not allow his unconcious state for too much longer. It was then his mind registered that he was not in his room. The bed was too soft, while the darker colors of the painted walls also confirmed this. He was sure that he should be feeling some sense of panic, but it didn't come. When he noticed Nabiki's dark, loving eyes focusing on his, he no longer worried about where he was in the least.  
  
"Good morning," Nabiki said, quietly.  
  
Ranma gave her a tired but warm smile, "Morning."  
  
"You don't have to worry about getting up, we did a lot last night," Nabiki said, rising to sit on the bed.  
  
Ranma smiled abashed, recalling what they had done, "Yeah."  
  
"I have nothing to regret, Ranma, you shouldn't either." She patted the space next to her, urging Ranma to join her at the side of the bed.  
  
The pigtailed boy did so, and pleasantly surprised her with a gentle kiss on the lips, "Nabiki, I haven't had any regrets since I first met you."  
  
The older woman gave a quirk of a smile, "Oh? You sure about that?"  
  
Ranma snorted in gentle humor, "Sure, I might have been angry, but I never once regretted meeting you." Ranma was acutely aware he was still naked, and pulled the loose blanked around him to preserve unecessary modesty, "Well, I regret what I said to you, I regret ever hurting you in any of the ways I managed to, even if they were accidents, but with you..."  
  
Nabiki didn't say anything, not trusting her voice, and allowed Ranma to continue speaking. "Hey, you know when I think I did fall in love with you?" Nabiki shook her head slightly, looking at Ranma with dew glistening eyes, "It was when I first saw that smile there," Ranma continued, pointing to the warm yet sardonic one that Nabiki's mouth custoarily fell into. "That first night, I went up to apologise to you after what I said, I know you were upset about it, but didn't think you would take what I said so hard. Heh, but you asked me if I wanted to be friends..."  
  
Ranma's eyes became downcast, "No one's ever asked me to be their friend before, I always assumed they were my friends."  
  
Nabiki pulled herself from the bed, and knelt before Ranma. Her glistening eyes caught ahold of Ranma's, as she gently lifted his chin with her hand. Once she had his focus on her, she rested both her hands in his lap. "Ranma, When I did ask, I really didn't think much would come from it. Most guys, unless they're family, usually wouldn't have anything to do with older women." Nabiki looked down at her hands, before she found one of Ranma's laying on top of hers. She looked back up and smiled, as she grasped onto it with both her own. "But... you've been the best friend I had ever gained. No matter what, you trusted me. Regardless of the consequences, you stayed with me. Despite everything, everything we've said or done to each other, you were there for me, and would never go away, even if I tried to force you away."  
  
The emotion growing within Nabiki nearly inhibited her, yet fueled her, drove her to continue. "I hadn't ever felt this way about anyone before. In the thirty-seven years I have lived, no one has ever been so close to me as you have. Not even three months, and I love you more than I have anyone ever. Not Saito, not Miki or Jesse, not even my own family... I love you Ranma, with out a single doubt on my mind..."  
  
"...will you marry me?"  
  
Ranma stared, frozen and solid as granite, when the question hit him. Not a muscle within him was under his brain's command, as he seemed to blankly stare at and through the older woman. Feeling a dreaded anxiety at his lack of responce, Nabiki began babbling, "I can provide for the both of us no problem, Ranma. If you want to continue the art, teach it, fight in the streets, whatever, I don't care. If you want to go on training trips for years, I'll go with you, I'll give up everything I have right now, I'll give up my job, this house, the car, I'll... I'll..."  
  
Nabiki paused, noticing the shimmering, glossiness over Ranma's eyes, before her own tears fell, and her mouth flickered into a smirk, "Ranma... are you crying?"  
  
"No," Ranma quickly, but very quietly replied, "Jus' sleep in my eyes, s'all.."  
  
Nabiki wasn't fooled, not even needing to catch the great strain in his voice. But before she could comment, he used his free hand to grasp the back of her head, and slowly pull the woman into a kiss. Nabiki gave the hand she held in both of hers a small squeeze to thank him; in thanks for accepting her proposal She brought her hands up to hold onto his sides, while pushing him with her lips back onto the bed. Ranma gracefully surrendered, and brought his own the now freed hand to the small of Nabiki's back. With the attenuated sound of their weight displacing air within the spaces of the mattress, they continued from last night something that would never be finished between them.  
  
__________________________  
  
Shampoo blushed, as she stood by the door with a tray of food in her hands, before quietly backing away, and heading back to the kitchen. Her great-grandmother had nearly finished cleaning up from the both of them preparing breakfast for one, soon to become two, of the newest members of their family. "Do you think it is wise for us to be here?"  
  
"Of course it is, child, and Japanese! You're still supposed to be learning!" Cologne chided, and spied the tray still in her daughter's hands, "I presume they're still preoccupied?"  
  
Shampoo blushed again, and nodded, "They shall be busy for some time, I believe."  
  
"Hmm," Cologne hummed, knowingly, "well then, put that tray in the oven, it shall remain warm there. Come, let us eat for ourselves."  
  
Shampoo came to sit at the table across from her great-grandmother, and picked up her wide spoon, "Nabiki has asked for Ranma to commit... to for marriage."  
  
"She asked him to marry her," Cologne corrected Shampoo, grinning broadly at the news. "Splended!" Cologne then looked to the small ceramic flask that was still on the kitchen counter. Shampoo followed her gaze, before frowning.  
  
"No, Elder."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure they'll understand," Cologne replied, almost flippantly, "They will even thank me, later!"  
  
"It will only be of their choosing," Shampoo argued, "We shall not make their decision for them."  
  
Cologne chuckled, and relented. Just a sprinkle of the flask's contents, and Nabiki and Ranma would have a... productive marriage. Quietly, they both began to eat their bowls of congee along with the deep fried devils, barely taking their first bites before...  
  
"Ranma?!"  
  
Both Shampoo and Cologne shifted their eyes to where the surpised, but obviously pleased exclamation came from. At the beet red expression her heir wore, Cologne chuckled.  
  
"Ranma must be... passionate," Shampoo finally voiced, beginning her breakfast again.  
  
"Indeed," Cologne nodded, before giving her Great-granddaughter a coy smirk, "Do you see what you had missed out on?"  
  
Shampoo shrugged, "Do you see what we would have missed out on, if things became different?"  
  
"I suppose. But, my dear great-granddaughter, what is to become of you?"  
  
Shampoo removed the spoon from her mouth, musing on the point, "I believe there are yet many others I may yet come to know..."  
  
__________________________  
  
"ACHOO"  
  
Rubbing his nose, the young man looked around, wondering when the large western castle upon the mountaintop surrounded by deep forest had been erected in Sapporo...  
  
__________________________  
  
Blowing his nose with a hankerchief within his robe, the young man wearing thick glasses imagined his beloved Shampoo had been talking about him, obviously greatly missing him.  
  
__________________________  
  
The young platnium haired man paused, but was unable to fight off his sneeze. Annoyed at the involintary bodily function, he tightened the grip on the steel briefcase in his hand, severely wishing his bodyguard was still around...  
  
__________________________  
  
The Hispanic young man frowned at the spray of moisture that currently moistened his the paper on the fold down tray in front of him. He hated flying, the high altitudes wreaked havoc with his body, including his immune system.  
  
Sighing, he continued working on the poem before him, writing vigerously lest his inspiration leave him. Plus, it gave him something to do during the flight to Japan.  
  
__________________________  
  
"Indeed," Cologne replied, finding her heir having grown into a great deal of wisdom. In her youth, Shampoo saw a great deal more than the matriarch of the Xian family line did, as she was too set in her ways. Perhaps, because of this, Shampoo shall become one of the greatest villiage leaders in centuries.  
  
__________________________  
  
Ranma could just feel Nabiki glowing, as he exited the room, wearing only the pants he had entered the room with the following night. Thanks to Nabiki's proposal and their repeat performance, the pigtailed young man was left more than a little exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Not to mention extremely famished.  
  
He won. This fight, the battle he had waged well before he conciously understood what he was fighting for had finally come to a conclusion. No matter what setbacks, no matter how bleak it felt, no matter how painful the blows, he kept fighting with more perseverance than he had ever put into anything else. So tenatious, for the prize in the end had become the ost important goal of his young life, even beyond mastery of the art..  
  
And in the end, Ranma always wins.  
  
Marriage, Nabiki wanted to spend their lives together in the greatest of unions between a man and woman. Even Ranma was aware of the consumate vastness that came with the older woman herself proposing. She already had comfortable wealth, and she had a reletively fulfilled life before he came into it. And, as much as it would have hurt the both of them, he knew that she could continue on living it, if he were to leave. To put it bluntly, he had nothing to offer her, yet she was willing to give it all up just for his companionship. Fortunately, he had no intention of leaving her, which made his answer to her question easily evident to him.  
  
To think, none of this would have ever occured to him in his furthest dreams, or from his older perspective, worst nightmares. Now, he couldn't see what his life would have been like, if they had never met. For this, he owed his father an unpayable debt, one that he would seek to fulfill... after he beat the crap out of the old man on general principle. He could not fathom how the woman became so important to him, and didn't understand why he, over time, became more and more needy of her. Perhaps that was simply the irratic way of love, or he simply became a little older, in these few months.  
  
"Good morning, Son-in-Law, and congradulations!"  
  
"Wha?" Ranma suddenly shifted defensively, not having forgotten yesterday's ordeal. Before him at the dining table, sat Shampoo and Cologne, both eyeing him appreciatingly. When he finally noticed their stares, he returned them with a hooded gaze, folding his arms over his chest, "What are the two of you doing here? And I ain't your Son-in-law, I don't care who won that fight!"  
  
Shampoo turned to her great grandmother, "Perhaps you are right, Great Grandmother, there is to be much I shall miss." Cologne cackled at Shampoo's comment, drawing a deeper frown of confusion from Ranma.  
  
"Hmm, I suppose Nabiki hadn't explained things to you," Cologne considered, finally regaining control of herself, "First of all, you are, indeed still my Son-in-Law..." Cologne favored Ranma with an amused smile, "presuming you accept my honored Great granddaughter's proposal."  
  
Ranma closed his eyes, sighing deeply; exactly what part of 'There's no way in the deepest, most desolate, bowels of hell am I gonna marry Shampoo,' did the old woman not get? "Listen, you-"  
  
Nabiki came around to the threshold to the kitchen, wearing the same thing she had been when Ranma left her room. "Ranma, I forgot that I hadn't put any towels in your bathroom so..." The middle aged woman paused, noticing the two unexpected guests. The silence held for several moments as Nabiki stared at both Shampoo and Cologne, before...  
  
"...you'll have to take a couple out of the dryer before you go in there," Nabiki finished, before kissing a blushing Ranma on the cheek, and strode back to her room, unmindful of her nudity.  
  
"You must be very proud of your fiancee'," Cologne commented, fighting to keep her face stoic after her comment. It helped, the fact that she was rather startled at the radiance from Nabiki that was most assuradly more than a simple afterglow; the elder woman decided she must ask her newest great granddaughter about that.  
  
Ranma shook his head slightly, and turned from looking down the hallway back to the two Amazons, "Wha?" Cologne sighed, deciding her taunting was for naught.  
  
"Great Grandmother means to tell you, I have invited Nabiki into our family, and she will be treated as such," Shampoo looked towards her Elder, before continuing, "She is a proud addition to our line, even if not part of our blood, we gladly take her as part of our honor."  
  
"Wait a sec, does that mean she's gonna have to kill any girl that somehow manages to beat her?" Ranma enquired, not sure if he cared for the idea. Both Shampoo and Cologne looked at each other, nervously.  
  
"That... is..." Shampoo attempted to explain...  
  
"Her decision entirely," Cologne finished for her, and just hoped that if such an off-chance arrived, nobody in the villiage was to hear of it.  
  
Ranma glared, sceptically, before relenting, "Alright, I guess there's no problem in that. But, um... why?"  
  
Shampoo shied her eyes from the pigtailed young man, "I would never be able to accept what I had done, if I were the instrument that separates between the two of you."  
  
"Boy," the matriach of the Xian family began in a low, solumn voice, "Do you truly love that woman? Truly love her beyond a shadow of a doubt or inkling of regret?"  
  
Ranma bristled at her addressment, but refrained from commenting. Relaxing his expression, he allowed both Amazons to see his resolution, "There would have been nothing you could do that woulda pulled me away from her."  
  
Cologne stared at Ranma for the longest time, before a slight smile crossed her face, "Good, I would hate to believe that I had failed because of stubborness. As it were, I'm satisfied that you are still marrying into my family, Son-in-law."  
  
"Would you quit calling me that, I'm..." Ranma suddenly paled, "How did you know...?"  
  
"Oh, you and Nabiki must be too, too hungry, allow me to retrieve your breakfast," Shampoo suddenly interjected, nearly jumping from the chair and running to the oven.  
  
"Well, I need to go shower, um, first," Ranma stated, realizing the scent that still lingered on him. Not that he actually minded it, but if he were to be eating at the table with others...  
  
"Yes, you do that," Cologne stated, internally relieved to get a reprieve from the not-so-flattering aroma, "As for me and Shampoo, we must depart before my Grandson misses us. He can run the restaurant alone for only so often, before even his patience becomes finite, and Shampoo still has at least the last half of her classes to attend today. Come along Shampoo, and leave these two to their privacy."  
  
"Not as if you ain't invaded it enough," Ranma grumbled, before stepping aside, and allowing the Amazons to pass.  
  
"Bye, brother-in-law!" Shampoo gave in passing, causing Cologne to chuckle.  
  
Ranma turned to watch the two uninvited guests leave, marveling a their change in attitude, and frowned, "Hmph, you'd think that this is already done, the way those two were acting..."  
  
"Why, having second thoughts?"  
  
Ranma quickly whirled, finding Nabiki standing behind him in a towel. "Ah, aren't you concerned they might see you again?"  
  
Nabiki shrugged, "It's not as if they hadn't seen me skyclad already, Ranma."  
  
The pigtailed boy relented at the point, though wondered at Nabiki's shamelessness, "I'm gonna go shower, too. I'm a little... ah..."  
  
Nabiki smirked at his embarrassment, "I know what you mean. I forgot I have a couple of appointments at work today, so you're going to be home by yourself for the time being... sorry."  
  
Ranma couldn't help but feel disappointed, but understood the importance, "It's not a big deal, I mean, we can, um, after you get back, right?"  
  
Nabiki's smirk turned catty, "My, aren't we insatiable?"  
  
"What? WHAT? I mean... not that, well I wanna do that but, I mean only if you want to, and... I was just wanting to hang out with you, unless you WANT to do... um... it again I'm happy... not that I..."  
  
Laughing, the older woman approached Ranma, and silenced him with a kiss. After a few moments, she pulled away, "We'll do something special later, okay? Promise."  
  
Ranma nodded, already anxious for what will happen later. He jolted, suddenly feeling himself being dragged by Nabiki, "Hey, wha?"  
  
"You needed a shower, remember?" Nabiki stated, as she made her way to her room with Ranma in tow.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't get to the bathroom if you're holding onto me!"  
  
"No sense in wasting water, Ranma-hon."  
  
"Um... don't you need to shower more than me. I mean if you have to be somewhere soon."  
  
"Yup."  
  
Ranma finally clicked onto what was being implied, "Nabiki, isn't the shower in your room kinda... small?"  
  
"Definitely small," she replied factually, as she opened the door to her bedroom, "much smaller than the main bathroom's."  
  
"Um, Nabiki..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Ranma shook his head, and smiled in surrender, as he closed the door from the hallway, "Nevermind."  
  
__________________________  
  
Ranma sat on the living room couch, at a loss for what to do. He could be forgiven for his lack of consideration of activities, as his mind was securely rooted on him, Nabiki, and what had happened between them last night.  
  
The things she had shown him, how she had opened herself fully to him... there were no words that fit description. He couldn't imagine feeling as he did for Nabiki to anyone else, it was like his whole life was leading to simply finding her, and finishing a puzzle that his birth left uncompleted.  
  
Was there a way he could ever truly express his feelings? He surely couldn't think of anything. He was sure she could ask him to do anything, and he would barely show hesitation if it was what she truly wanted. He also couldn't stand the thought of hurting her in any way. The night before last, as they bounded from rooftop to rooftop, and he had seen the world of agony and anger in her face, it did more than simply cause him to freeze up. It was like the world, within and about, had shattered into oblivion. Like he had failed so utterly in something so important that he was unredeemable; no form of penance would ever suffice. The more he thought about it, the more he realized there was just so much he needed to make up to her.  
  
Tiring of simply sitting on the couch, Ranma absently stood, and wandered the house. Every inch of it was imbued with her presence. Her style, her charm, and her personality decorated it as much as the black wireframe style spiral stairsway and the mature, soft, earthy colors everything was decorated in. Her intelligence, cool reservation, and calm demeanor was stated in the almost spartan furnishings that he knew were exorbitantly expensive in each their own right. How she simply required the best, but didn't seem enticed to have the best of everything reflected in the subtle eloquence left by the open space that was every so often broken by the couch, TV, and end and hall tables. What he enjoyed so much about all of it, was he felt welcome in it, inviting more than simply as a guest, but like it was requesting he always be a part of it.  
  
Now, there was not a single room closed to him, he had free access to anywhere within that Nabiki walked uninhibited. The openness now almost yearned for his contribution; silently asking him to add his own personality, charm, style, quirk, and taste to fill it. Ranma didn't have anything to offer it, just as he felt for its owner, but appreciated the comforting sense of belonging it now freely bestowed upon him.  
  
Nabiki's scent hit him almost immidiately, before he realized he was actually entering her room. One of her private abodes that had felt completely off-limits to him unless invited, it now felt as if he were granted unquestionable permission. In unconcious reaction, he inhaled deeply, reveling in the heady, perfumed aroma he knew belonged to only one woman. His eyes immidiately fell on the dishevaled bed, and he felt his face flush in memory. He wasn't too sure how often they were supposed to do... what they did last night, and he didn't want to seem like some sort of letch by enquiring about it, so that left him hoping that she was eager to initiate things as much as possible.  
  
Ranma sat onthe unmade bed, left so by the rush Nabiki made to get to work that morning. Smirking wryly, the pigtailed young man knew she wouldn't have had to hurry so much if they hadn't lingered in the shower for so long. It wasn't a three-peat of activities that started at night, and were began again when they woke up, but it certainly proved its own sensual experience. And the way Nabiki had been moaning from him washing her back, he presumed the difference between activities were almost minimal.  
  
Laying back onto the bed, he sighed, wondering how he could feel so content, while knowing intellectually of the answer. He then frowned, wondering when he had become so... so... as his father would no doubt put it, 'girly'.  
  
'Heh, screw the old man,' Ranma thought, he was pretty sure that one person thought he was more than manly enough. Ranma laid on the soft mattres that was infused with Nabiki's presence, before considering exactly what he could do that day. With that in mind, he left Nabiki's room, intent on heading to the Cat Cafe.  
  
__________________________  
  
Nabiki ignored the stares around her, as she seemed to watch the coffee perculator with more than passing interest. She could hardly fault their stares, considering the way she was acting; it wasn't everyday you got to see your usually reserved boss acting like a glowing teenager who just lost her virginity. Or, more precise, a middle aged woman who just claimed the virginity of a boy less than half her age.  
  
Nabiki fought the urge to cackle triumphantly and shout, "He's mine, MINE!" since it was a bit mellowdramatic, and the humore would be lost on her associates. Instead, she retrieved the now full pot of coffee from the perculator, and turned to the other employees in the breakroom who were watching her curiously, "And is everyone enjoying their breaks?"  
  
After several blinks, everyone nodded in unison, earning a beeming smile from Nabiki. Pouring herself a cup full, she waved to everyone, and strode back for her office. Sure, it was unbecoming of her to be this giddy, but she couldn't help it. She was sure the more observative people had put two and two together, judging from the way Charles had been watching her with a coy smirk, but she didn't care much of their opinion at the moment.  
  
She and Ranma now had their whole lives before them, and it would be together that they faced it all. His acceptance was better than could ever be put into words, and Nabiki was arguably the happiest woman in the world. She knew now, no matter what, there was nothing that would take Ranma from her... nothing.  
  
Well, there was that teensy problem with a suicide pact and a gender-bending curse; it was best they talk with Nodoka about that soon. Not that anything would become of it, Nabiki assured herself, since she would have the woman arrested if push comes to shove. It would upset Ranma quite a bit, she was sure, but he would eventually forgive her for looking out for his best interests. Then again, Nabiki was prety sure that Ranma's mother COULD be resonable sometimes. As much as the woman seemed to be hung on her son being manly, well, heh heh... Nabiki can attest to that well enough.  
  
Even if that was the main problem, it was far from the only one. Kasumi wasn't too keen on her sister's affection for someone who had just graduated from being a minor, but Nabiki figured that she would only be enstranged from her eldest sister for a couple of years before Kasumi got used to the idea. Akane, on the other hand... well they could probably slide for a while without her finding out. Nabiki loved her youngest sister to death, but Akane had that rather irritating issue with being impulsive, and the idea of actually having to kill Akane to stop her blind rampage didn't sit too well with her.   
  
Their father would no doubt be estatic about all this, which makes things a bit easier. Sure he was senile, but it still mattered his opinion to Nabiki. Well, also her former and her current Brother in laws would hear about it. Tofu would probably not have any qualms about it, which was reasuring, and Thomas would probably not care too much, and wish her the best. The latter would also give the added bonus of keeping her little sister in check, in case word did get back to Akane.  
  
In the end, it would all be inconsequential. She had Ranma, and that was all there was to it. Kasumi nor Akane had much say in the matter.  
  
Not even noticing the little tune she was humming to herself, Nabiki opened the door to her office, and stopped at the sight of Shampoo sitting at her desk, playing her Wonderswan, and Charles sitting on the loveseat on the side of her office, chatting with Ranma like they were the best of friends.  
  
"Uh, hello everyone," Nabiki greeted, curious about the visit, and exactly what the two men were discussing.  
  
Shampoo looked up with an irritated expression, "You erased my game."  
  
Nabiki smiled, chagrinned; that had been one of her more petty moments, when she was a bit irritated with Shampoo, "Sorry, it had been an accident. You can borrow it if you like to catch up, you were only two hours in anyhow." Shampoo snorted, but went back to playing.  
  
Nabiki then turned to Ranma and Charles, smiling brightly at them, more specifically Ranma, in greeting. "Ah, Nabiki," the Frenchman returned, "This young man had been explaining to me his stay with you as his father was abroad. He is quite appreciative of your hospitality."  
  
"Oh?" Nabiki quirked, "And what else have you two been talking about?" Ranma shrugged, before staring Nabiki directly in the eye, and shaking his head subtly. letting the woman know that he hadn't revealed anything to the other man of what was between them.  
  
"The boy has told me he is a martial artist," Charles explained, before looking over to Ranma to confirm his next comment, "I believe he is of the same form as you?"  
  
"Somewhat, we just have different family styles," Nabiki explained, before striding up to Ranma, "Hey hon, thanks for the visit."  
  
Charles blinked, as Nabiki wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck, and leaned down to the sitting boy to extract a kiss. It wasn't a light, friendly peck, but neither was it a long, ostentatious one. It was just enough to let Ranma know how much Nabiki appreciated his presence.  
  
Shampoo had looked up, just in time to see Nabiki leaning down, before pausing the handheld game, walking up to the door to the office, and glaring at several people who were looking in with raised eyebrows, and a couple looking on with distain. After causing the majority of them to turn away, pretending to mind their own business, Shampoo shut the door.  
  
Charles stepped away, attempting regain some composure, as Nabiki broke away from a madly grinning Ranma, and over to her desk. Taking her seat, she handed the approaching Shampoo the Wonderswan, and motioned her to the seat at the front of the desk. "So, what brings you two here?"  
  
"Ranma just want to come visit, but did not know where your office was," Shampoo explained.  
  
"I was kinda getting bored sitting at home," Ranma continued, attempting to casually shrug off his grin.  
  
"Ah, well it's nice to have you here, Ranma-hon."  
  
"Um... is this the young man who was currently attending school?" Charles enquired, now realizing how underexaggurated his presumption had originally been.  
  
Nabiki nodded, "Isn't he cute?"  
  
Charles eyed Ranma, causing the pigtailed boy to involintarily take a couple of steps away and cover himself by crossing his arms over his chest. Charles chuckled at Ranma's reaction, "Most endearingly so. I compliment you on your bold taste, my dear."  
  
"Just remember, he's mine," Nabiki countered, smiling. Both Ranma and Shampoo blinked, and looked at each one another for explanation.  
  
"Indeed," the French native responded in mirth, before turning back to Ranma, "Though a young man such as yourself should have... many experiences..."  
  
"CHARLES."  
  
Shampoo stared at Nabiki, surprised at the outburst, before suddenly catching on, and snapping a surprised stare at Charles, "Aiyaa..."  
  
"What? Something wrong?" Ranma equired, also surprised by Nabiki.  
  
"If you don't mind, Charles, I'm sure you have some work to do?" Nabiki enquired, making a thinly vieled threat. She wouldn't mind getting off early, if Charles was willing to stay a bit longer, thus 'volenteering'.  
  
"Of course, I do have a great deal," Charles hastefully stated, before smirking, "Though I expect we will talk later?"  
  
Nabiki smiled, "Count on it." With a nod, the Frenchman left the office, almost causing several people listening at the door to tumble foward.  
  
Afer the door was shut, Nabiki's expression grew somewhat serious, "Ranma, I think there's something we might want to take care of today."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Nabiki looked down at the almost finished stack of paperwork on her desk, "After I'm done here, how about we go visit your mother?"  
  
__________________________  
  
Ranma watched the cityview pass by through the car's window, hiding what little nervousness he felt. He was completly sure his mother would be estatic about the news; she was just loopy that way. He could also imagine the back-handed commentary that would soon follow. That, in turn would put Nabiki in a bad mood, meaning he would suffer the consequences of her ire. He had come to the conclusion he had rather liked Nabiki smiling, happy, and cheerful. So, the question that repeated in his mind happened to be.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
Nabiki shifted her eyes to Ranma for a second from the road, "Ranma, for the... twelth time... that was the twelth time you've asked, right?" At Ranma's glare, Nabiki stifled a chuckle, and continued, "You're mother's going to flip when we tell her the news."  
  
"Well,Ii didn't think you would be in such a hurry to tell everyone," Ranma almost groused, managing to check his attitude an instant before the words left his mouth.  
  
"Ranma, I'm not going to fight it anymore. I'm not waiting for the second shoe to drop, alright?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, but-"  
  
"Ranma, I've been the biggest problem between us," Nabiki interrupted, "Not anymore."  
  
"It just seems like you're, well, overcompensating."  
  
Nabiki remained silent for several moments, causing Ranma to shift nervously. She seemed to focuse more on the road, though he was pretty sure she was trapped in thought. He didn't think he had said anything that would upset her, but simply did not want to take any chances. With a sigh, he turned an apologetic expression to Nabiki, "I'm sorry, it's just that... I'm just a bit, well..."  
  
"Am I making you that uncomfortable, Ranma?"  
  
The pigtailed young man ceased in trying to find the words to explain himself, "Huh?" Nabiki continued to stare ahead, but her tight lipped expression was enough to relay her current vunerable state. "No, no, it's not you, alright? I'm just not sure we should do this now."  
  
"Ranma, you love your mother, right?" Nabiki asked, right out of the blue, "Even if you were gone for ten years from her."   
  
Ranma opened his mouth to say the first thing that came to mind, before he rethought his answer, "Yeah, I do. I mean she may be batty, and a little more than a bit on the flipside if she married Pop, but she is my Mom."  
  
"It's been almost thirty years since my mother died," Nabiki stated, wistfully. Ranma nodded slowly in condolences, allowing her to continue, "I still miss her sometimes, wondering what she would do in my place, if she would agree with some of the decisions I've made throughout my life..." Nabiki pulled off onto an exit, reducing her speed to safely navigate the turn off, "...wondering if she would approve of how I feel about you."  
  
"I thought you said you don't have any-" Ranma began, feeling an all too familiar and very unwelcome anxiety creep up on him.  
  
"She would be happy for me, Ranma. If she could see what had come between us, I know I'd have her blessings... and I probably do now."  
  
"I.... don't follow."  
  
Nabiki's mouth stretched into a smile, heralding her returning humor, "Ranma, if necessary, I'd pay to have the announcement billboarded in the middle of the Ginza. Anyone has a problem with it, I don't care. But..."  
  
Nabiki trailed off for a few moments, gathering herself to convey her complete sincerity, "...there is something else that we need to do, and it would be best to get this out of the way as soon as possible."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ranma, I'm not going to lose you, one way or the other," Nabiki stated in a firm, but cryptic manner, "If you ever had a reason to trust me, now would be the time to use it." Ranma knew she wouldn't say anymore, and turned to continue watching the scenery that passed them by.  
  
__________________________  
  
Nodoka opened the door, and her eyes lit up in gleeful, "Ranma, Nabiki, Welcome! I had not been expecting you until later."  
  
Nabiki nodded a slight bow, "Mrs. Saotome." After her greeting, she looked up to Ranma, who was nervously scowering his surroundings. Surrupticiously, she wrapped her arm around his waist, barely hiding it from his mother.  
  
Nodoka proved perceptive, and if she hadn't caught the fingertips creeping around Ranma's side, she most assuradly noted their proximity to one another. Blinking a few times, she withheld her coy grin at their subtle displays of affection towards one another; she had already been informed by Nabiki the gravity of their relationship, but it still did her heart joy to see its proof. "You had something important to tell me?" Nodoka asked, feigning obliviousness. "Oh, where are my manners, please, enter, and I shall prepare us some tea, and perhaps a few snacks."  
  
Nabiki nodded curtly, and gently urged Ranma with her, as she followed Nodoka inside. Both visitors sat at the living room table that would provide as their tea table, while the matronly woman scurried off to the kitchen. It wasn't long before she returned with the tea and red bean wagashi.  
  
As Nodoka sat down, she began pouring the tea, "So, this grand announcement you felt so urgent?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure you have an idea," Nabiki replied in a sardonic tone, while leaning tighter against Ranma. The pigtailed young man blushed, and looked down at the table. Looking up at Ranma, Nabiki gave in to a small urge, and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"I'm afraid you do me too much credit," Nodoka replied, simply, as she handed each of them a cup of tea.  
  
Nabiki blinked, trying to figure out exactly how Nodoka had kept a straight face when she said that, while Ranma sputtered in surprise. Silently chuckling to herself, Nabiki leaned her head against Ranma's shoulder, "Me and Ranma have formally accepted the engagement."  
  
"That's nice, dear, but that wasn't for you to decide." Nodoka replied almost flippantly, "After all, it was a matter of honor, you were honorbound in your engagement."  
  
Nabiki caught the subtle refrained smirk from the other woman, before hers grew, "Indeed, maybe it was also just fate that we could not argue against?"  
  
Nodoka was unable to hold back her mirth, "Perhaps." Ranma looked between the two women he loved, wondering exactly what he had missed. Suddenly, Nodoka was leaning forward, clasping the hand Nabiki left on the table with both of hers, "Oh! This is such great news! I had hopes for the both of you, but I sincerely didn't expect this."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Saotome..."  
  
"Please, call me mother."  
  
"Um... no," Nabiki replied, still smiling. Nodoka pouted a few moments, before returning to her serene smile. Nabiki took a sip of her tea, before she felt sufficiently calm enough to continue, "There is, one other matter to discuss."  
  
"Oh, there will be enough times to discuss the ceremony later. We-"  
  
"No, not that," Nabiki replied in a solumn tone. She turned and looked at Ranma, who was staring back at her curiously. Turning back to Nodoka, Nabiki continued, "I'm sure you recall the exchange student that had been staying with me, Rachael?"  
  
"Um, yes," Nodoka replied, a bit taken back by the insistant change of subject, "What of her?"  
  
Ranma had began to pale right before Nabiki's eyes, and she grasped onto his left hand with her right, and gently squeezed. His panicked eyes met hers, reading the message plainly spoken to him without words, 'trust me'.  
  
Nabiki stood up, and headed for the kitchen. Ranma's blood ran colder, as the sound of running water reached his ears. In an all too short time for him, Nabiki returned, with a glass in her hand. "I am afraid I must... we must apologise for the deception, but you must understand that it was of great prudence."  
  
"Deception?" Nodoka echoed, finding herself swallowed up by the sudden seriousness.  
  
Nabiki sat back next to Ranma, and set the glass on the table, "First, i want you to know that I love Ranma, unhibitedly, and unconditionally. Nothing that has happened, or that can happen, will change that." Nabiki's eyes grew hard and glaring, "I also will not allow anything to happen to him, no matter what... or who is the one that imposes the threat."  
  
"That... nice to hear, but what is this all about?"  
  
Nabiki reached for the glass, "Nodoka, your son is the most honorable, dedicated, and outstanding man I have ever known, and despite our age difference, I will gladly call him my husband..." Ranma braced himself, as he felt he unsettling sensations shift through him. Opening his eyes, he found himself looking up to Nabiki, before closing them in reaction to the kiss she visited upon him.  
  
Nodoka stared in shock, as Nabiki parted from a dreamily dazed teenaged redheaded girl's lips. Nabiki then wrapped her arms around Ranma, and pulled the girl into her protectively, "...in any form."  
  
Nodoka gaped for several moments, before finally squeeking out her voice, "Ran... Rachael?"  
  
Ranma gave a timid smile, "H-hi... mom."  
  
Nabiki tightened her hold on Ranma, feeling the trembles moving through her body. Nabiki faltered for a moment, wondering if this had indeed happened too fast. She firmed her resolve, kissing Ranma on the back of her head. She then stared defiantly at Nodoka, daring her to any act that she would make the woman pay for... gravely.  
  
Nodoka regained her composure, and made her move, "Now that that's all settled, you simply must try the snacks! I had found this recipe on the internet."  
  
Ranma was unfortunate in having to provide a cushion for Nabiki's face fault. 


	30. Chapter 28

'Older'  
  
Kuno hadn't had to work so hard in a match his whole life, much less a sparring match. No longer could he feign stoic concentration, as his face was now soaked in a deluge of sweat. His brow furrowed, as he forced himself to move his trusty bokken faster, willing himself firmly not to falter.  
  
Kaoru, on the other hand, remained amazingly cool in his expression, even if he was just as drenched as his opponent. He demanded of himself his fullest potential, and when he reached it, forced himself through the elastic wall of his current limitations, until...  
  
The kendoist's eyes widened, as he suddenly attempted to retreat, while moving to parry Kaoru's crescent kick. The attack cut through the wooden weapon as if it were brittle straw, striking Kuno dumb that his revered weapon was easily rendered useless. The young Ono planted the foot firmly into the ground, and completing his turn, brought up the other leg, tucking his knee up to his chest and keeping perfect form. He thrust his foot forward, slamming it into Kuno's sternum, and sending him careening into the wall behind him. The kendoist's impact shook the whole school kendo hall, causing some of the decoration to fall from supports. All this was completed before the sound of the wooden bokken snapping could even reverberate off the walls.  
  
Holding his stance, Kaoru waited to see if Kuno would move. After no reaction, he finally relaxed. Now, perhaps now he was ready. At long last, he could finally challenge Ranma compotently.  
  
But first a quick nap on the nice wooden floor for himself.  
  
________________________  
  
"Your mother's nuts."  
  
Ranma blinked, and turned to look at Nabiki, "Uh... what brought that on?"  
  
The middle aged woman shrugged, and leaned against Ranma's shoulder, "It's been a couple of days, felt like I needed to reiterate the point."  
  
"Heh, yeah, that was weird," Ranma had to admit, still confused over the whole situation. "You think she knew all along?"  
  
"Hmm, doubt it. Unless she caught you at a time neither of us would have noticed her, I don't see how she could have even known about the curse." Nabiki mused for a moment, "Although, it still is possible."  
  
"I guess, she took it way too well," Ranma commented, shifting to get more comfortable in the couch with Nabiki against him, "And what was that 'four' thing all about?"  
  
Nabiki turned to look up at Ranma's curious and wary expression, before she quirked a slight smirk. When Nodoka had asked Nabiki 'how many times', Nabiki gleefully responded. Sure, she embellished, and added the fourth one Ranma had given her in the morning, but she justified that it would only help his case.  
  
"Don't remember," Nabiki responded, flippantly.  
  
Ranma grew even more sceptical, "Yeah, right, since when did YOU not remember something?"  
  
"I doubt it was anything important, hon," Nabiki easily replied, forcing Ranma sideways as she practically crawled onto him.  
  
"Oh no, it's obviously something important if you're trying to worm your way outta *smooch*, HEY! I'm trying to- *smooth*, comon, this ain't fai-  
  
Ranma gave up after the third kiss Nabiki favored him with, returning it. After a half a minute, Nabiki pulled away with a victorious smirk on her face. At the look, Ranma rolled his eyes, "You know? You useta be a lot more reserved..."  
  
Nabiki shrugged, "You only have yourself to blame for that, hon."  
  
"Great, just great..." Ranma replied with mock exasperation, earning a chuckle from Nabiki.  
  
"You're not actually *complaining* are you? Most guys would give anything to be in your position. I mean a woman with her own income, healthy sexual appetite, a limber body, a BMW a boyfriend can drive... when he gets his driver's liscense."  
  
"Yeah, every guy over fourty," Ranma retorted, wryly.  
  
Nabiki's smirk cracked, as sne snaked a hand towards Ranma's stomach, caressed it, then slammed her palm into it.  
  
"OW! I'm kidding, jeez!" Ranma winced, but laughed, as he gradually wrapped his arms around Nabiki's waist.  
  
"Make kid somewhere else, other people would like to share the couch!"  
  
Both Ranma and Nabiki blinked, before turning to look up at Shampoo and Happosai looking down at them from the backrest. Almost immidiately, the couple sat up as if nothing had been going on. "Hey, when did you two get in?" Nabiki asked, casually.  
  
"I returned just now, you two seemed busy," Shampoo replied.  
  
"And I've been hiding against the ceiling to see if you two would do anything in here again," Happosai spoke for himself.  
  
Ranma glared at a suddenly frazzled and blustering Nabiki, "I thought you said it was safe!"  
  
"It's not like we finished in here," Nabiki mumbled in reply, folding her hands into her lap. Shampoo looked towards Happosai for an explanation, before she suddenly decided she didn't want to know; if she did, she would probably never sit on the couch again.  
  
Tentatively seating herself next to Nabiki, while Happosai hopped down to sit next to Ranma, Shampoo picked up the remote control from the end table, "Watching a movie?"  
  
"We weren't intending to, sis," Nabiki grumbled, accepting that the moment was lost for good. Resigned, she simply returned to leaning against Ranma. "You probably could have simply waited a while longer, you know? I'm pretty sure you could have busied yourself elsewhere."  
  
"But you two so cute, sister!" Shampoo beemed, "It was fun watching, yes?"  
  
"Indeed, aaaah, young love," Happosai mock swooned, liting his pipe.   
  
Nabiki reached over, and took it from him, "What did I tell you?" she enquired in an arched tone, as the smoke eminating from it suddenly winked out.  
  
Ranma noticed the frost building under the head of the pipe, "Hey, cool! How'd you do that?"  
  
"Great Grandmother know such techniques, perhaps sister could teach me?" Shampoo enquired, mildly impressed, herself.  
  
"I don't see why not, sis," Nabiki retorted, handing the cold tobacco pipe back to its disgruntled owner.  
  
"You two have to keep calling each other 'sister'?" Ranma asked, irritated. They had been doing that since their discussion over the details of their new relationship. Ranma ignored it at first, but was now finding it grating to hear 'sister' or 'sis' in every other word.  
  
Both women blinked at the pigtailed young man, before turning back to each other. "You have yet to teach your husband manners, sister," Shampoo commented.  
  
Nabiki shrugged, "I like him this way, sis. And he has other attributes that more than make up for it." Nabiki grinned languishly in emphesis.  
  
Shampoo tilted her head, thinking, "Perhaps, I could not know..." The lavender haired girl perked up, "Perhaps you share him, yes?"  
  
Nabiki blinked, before turning to Ranma with a contemplative expression.  
  
The pigtailed martial artist finally noticed the long pause, and turned from the TV to see what was keeping them quiet. After a double-take at his fiancee's expression, Ranma caught on, "HEY!"  
  
Ranma frowned, as both Shampoo and Nabiki broke down laughing, "Ha, ha, it is so oh to laugh. Why don't we just put in a damn movie or something?"  
  
"You have a matured rose of perfection, and a youthful orchid of exuberance contemplating every man's desire, and you want to watch a movie?" Happosai asked, dryly. Shampoo and Nabiki began to laugh harder. Ranma's frown turned into a scowl, as he sunk deeper into the couch. Choking down some of her laughter, Nabiki rubbed his stomach to console him, feeling him relax under her palm slightly. Eventually, Ranma returned to smiling again, albeit slightly.  
  
Shampoo pulled herself from the couch, and headed for the DVD stand to pick something out, since everyone else didn't seem inclined to budge. Ranma looked around; the woman he loved against him, Happosai approving of the relationship, on a truly friendly basis with Shampoo, his mother knowing about his curse and not having any qualms about it, and his father was still gone.  
  
"So, this is what a happy ending feels like?" Ranma asked, thinking about those painfully cheerful Disney movies Shampoo occasionally watched. Actually, they didn't seem as bad now. In unison, everyone else nodded once in agreement.  
  
"Hmm," Nabiki put her finger to her chin, "Actually, I guess the story hasn't ended yet..." With a deliciously wicked smirk, the middle aged woman stretched, "Shampoo, just pick something out for you and Happosai. I think I'm tired enough to turn in for tonight."  
  
Ranma blinked, before checking the clock, "But it's only eight."  
  
Nabiki, Happosai, and Shampoo slowly turned to look at Ranma with blank expressions. Shifting his gaze to each of their faces, Ranma quickly caught on, "Oh, OH! I, um... guess I should turn in, too... or something."  
  
With a snort, Nabiki pulled herself off the couch, dragging Ranma by the arm with her, heading for her room, "Just come on, before I decide I'm really tired..."  
  
Unfortunately, she didn't run fast enough, as her cellphone on the end table rang. Deciding the call wouldn't take more than a 'call back later', Nabiki answered, "What?"  
  
The other end paused from the curt reply, rather unexpected from the woman, before speaking. Nabiki for her part, groaned and closed her eyes; she had forgotten about this little issue.  
  
"Deities... Ranma, it's for you." Between giving Ranma her utmost trust, and practicing prudence, she probably should have went with prudence, and hung up.  
  
________________________  
  
Kasumi was livid.  
  
She had thought Nabiki would have stayed in her senses, but unfortunately, Kasumi had not realized the level of her sister's desperation. She had figured Nabiki really was content, after all, Kasumi would have swapped much of her life for what her sister had, and the only thing Kasumi would never have given up in her life were her two darling children.  
  
For her whole life, Kasumi had her life planned out like an adorable fairytale fantasy; oblivious to what a true relationship invited. Looking back, she now understood what she had wanted in life, a marriage of convenience. Not one for her simple comforts, but one that everything fell into place comfortably; she had a loving husband, a doctor at that. Her two boys were the center of her life. She thought she would be content with simply remaining a homemaker, and for the most part, she was. Alas, there is always the sense that there was more for her out there.  
  
Nabiki had that 'more' in spades, and Kasumi relished and envied her sister's success. Now, because of their own senile father's callous foolishness, the eldest daughter of the Tendou family had to bear witness to the painful downward spiral Nabiki was sinking into.  
  
No, her father was only the catalyst, the young man standing across from her son as he warmed up, wearing a deceptively innocent expression was the driving force behind it all. He had even proven to Nabiki, without a doubt shown her his worth, yet not even a day later, she forgave him. Nabiki had practically lost her own respect, and given up her pride, and for what? A faux romance with some brat that had no respect for her wishes, privacy, or opinions whatsoever?  
  
Kasumi didn't care about her father's ordinance, no smoking in the training hall. She could not talk either her son or Nabiki out of this nonsense, and she was pretty positive that *he* wouldn't listen to her. The damn little punk had no respect for anyone, as far as she could see. He got his jollies by either beating on her son, and leading him on wih that rediculous 'Rachael' alias. He enjoyed toying with her vunerable sister's emotions, playing up to her generosity for his convenience, and overindulged in her hospitality. And the worst thing about it all, both her son AND her sister knew this, yet happily took the abuse like a couple of massochists.  
  
She looked over at Nabiki, who was confidently smiling, as if she already knew that things would work out in the end; since when did she become so pathetically naive? "Nabiki, stop this, now."  
  
The middle Tendou sister merely crossed her legs, and reclined onto her elbows on the dojo floor, "It's not my right to stop it."  
  
Kasumi, if possible, became even more fustrated at the answer her sister gave her once again, for the umpteenth time, "This isn't a request, Nabiki. Do you know what he's going to do to my son, YOUR nephew? You're willing to let your own blood take this abuse from your little recent boyfriend?"  
  
Nabiki gave her sister a sideways glare, but refused to succomb to the bait. Kasumi was angry, possibly angrier than Nabiki had seen her in a long time. But, Nabiki also understood where much of her sister's anger and fustration originated from; Nabiki herself.  
  
If Nabiki was intending to be with Ranma, she had to ensure things were finally set at ease with everyone involved. Ever the stratagist, Nabiki knew that courrying Kasumi's favor would go well to her advantage. And the first thing she had to do, was...  
  
"I need to talk to you about that," Nabiki stated calmly, watching Ranma as he knelt on the wood floor, waiting for his opponent to be ready.  
  
Even as low as they were whispering, Ranma caught their conversation. Regardless of how much consolation and support Nabiki had given him before hand, it still stung to know his fiancee's sister pretty much despised him. He hid his sullen frown behind an expression of almost obliviousness, pretending not to hear what they were saying.  
  
Watching Kaoru, Ranma could tell the boy had been working out, probably too much, from the way he's stretching. He seemed unsatisfied with his stretch results, attempting to force himself further past his current flexibility. His muscles were probably extremely tight, which would inhibit him. Patiently, Ranma allowed Kaoru all the time he needed.  
  
"I'm afraid it won't make much of a difference what your opinion of him is," Nabiki continued, turning away from Ranma to look directly at her sister. "but your opinion does matter to me, Kasumi. Believe it or not, to Ranma as well."  
  
Kasumi snorted, flicking the spent ash from her slowly drindling cigerette into the ashtray she brought with her, "And how did he get you to believe that one? I used to think Akane was the naive one in the family."  
  
Nabiki sighed, knowing it would be a difficult battle to get past her sister's bias. Much of Kasumi's opinion was instigated by Nabiki's own reactions. Playing the part of the confused, lovesick heroine from one of her cheesy romance novels didn't help Ranma's image in the least. Then, the whole misunderstanding between them and Shampoo had most assuradly firmed, and possibly in her opinion, validated Kasumi's animosity towards the pigtailed martial artist.  
  
Now, now Nabiki was confident in herself, in what she and Ranma meant for each other, and where their relationship will go. To Kasumi, Nabiki imagined that she simply looked like a doormat, some hapless desperate woman well aware her biological clock is ticking, and latching on desperately to the nearest potentially willing man, a young man at that.  
  
"Kasumi, I never asked you, why did you become so cynical?"  
  
Kasumi blinked at the counter-question. Before she could answer, Nabiki got up, and walked to stand between Ranma and Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru stared intensely at Ranma, not in a look of hate or animosity, but of determination and concentration. Ranma had to admit that his opponent came hunting for tiger today. "So, ya ready now?"  
  
Kaoru nodded, then turned to Nabiki, and favored her with a nod. Nabiki paused at her nephew's expression, before turning a concerned one of her own towards Ranma. For Nabiki's eyes only, he allowed his confident smirk to slip, favoring her with a consoling one. Almost nagging herself for even allowing a fleeting doubt, Nabiki smiled at Ranma, before raising her hand between them. "Begin now!"  
  
Nabiki almost didn't back away in time, as Kaoru immidiately ran on the defensive. Just like his youngest aunt when she was younger, he was quick to barrel down on an opponent; every intent to finish quickly.  
  
Ranma was instantly flowing through Kaoru's attacks, but he could definitely see the improvement. At the ability he was displaying now, Ranma wondered if anyone had ever bothered to really push the younger boy to the furthest of his abilities before he arrived. The increase from even the last time they sparred to now was impressive, and Ranma couldn't simply mark it up to some miracle training regimen. The kid had potential. The problem now, was that the pigtailed martial artist could see that his opponent wasn't used to keeping up this level of activity. Like last time, he was going to burn himself out before Ranma even began to get started. As Ranma considered this, he unconciously began to dodge faster.  
  
Kasumi stared at the fight with a tight lipped expression, as Nabiki came to sit right next to her, "I see nothing's changed about him."  
  
"Ranma's right, Kaoru's a lot better than I figured," Nabiki replied.  
  
That caught Kasumi off-guard, "What? Ranma's still making a fool of my-"  
  
"Ranma's probably working harder right now than he had since Shampoo was actually trying to kill him," Nabiki stated, factually, "I guess Kaoru really did need a measure stick."  
  
"Ranma's hardly a guage I want my son to be rated by," Kasumi quipped, before bringing her second cigerette to her lips, and taking a quick puff.  
  
"Nobody's ever really tried to make Kaoru push himself," Nabiki continued on, "Though I don't agree with Ranma's methods with handling this, he at least... least..." Nabiki trailed off, after witnessing Ranma suddenly parry away one of Kaoru's attacks, and step in with a stiff shoulder, causing the younger boy to fly backwards a few feet.  
  
Kaoru rolled with the attack, and as soon as his feet were back under him, he rushed at Ranma again.  
  
"Doesn't seem like he's handling it any differently," Kasumi complained, barely restraining herself from getting involved with the match before her.  
  
"Then you're not paying enough attention, sis," Nabiki stated with a smirk, "Kaoru's smiling."  
  
Indeed, the young Ono was. For the first time in a long time, he felt as if he were sincerely going somewhere in the art. Merely training himself with kihon and kata, sparring with his aunts occationally, as well as his own father, Kuno, or his Grandfather, and conditioning gave him improvement, and improvement he could note, but it didn't give him he satisfaction of sincerely measuring it.  
  
Ranma handled Kaoru like a live opponent; guaging him, yet never relenquishing any of his immense ability. At that moment, Kaoru realized that Ranma wasn't being condesending, or that he didn't respect his skills, the pigtailed martial artist was inviting him to cach up. Finding it now more of a game than deadly combat, Kaoru's smirk grew.  
  
Kasumi wasn't amused at her son's newfound enjoyment. To her, it only went to prove how much he took after his father. "This has gone on long enough."  
  
Nabiki was sure her sister meant more than the fight, but failed to acknowledge it, "Yeah, we should probably end his soon."  
  
Kasumi almost commented on her sister returning to her sensibilities, just as Nabiki flicked her arm, laying her bra behind her on the floor, and then leaning up to unbutton the first three buttons of her blouse. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Ranma," Nabiki called out, almost drolly.  
  
"Huh?" The pigtailed young man replied, leaping back from Kaoru in order to spare a look at his signifigant other.  
  
Nabiki sighed, as she leaned back onto her palms and rolled her head back in seeming irritation, "Remember what we talked about earlier..."  
  
Ranma failed to evade to the fist into his jaw, the kick to side of the knee, the backfist to his temple as his leg buckled, or the thrust kick into his ribs, that sent him flying into the wall of the dojo. At impact, the heavy weapons rack on the very same wall collapsed, directly onto the pigtailed young man under it.  
  
Kaoru lowered his leg, blinking and incoprehending of what just happened, "Ah... Ranma?" A groan was the only response given.  
  
Nabiki sighed happily, as she rebuttoned her shirt, and watched her nephew suddenly panic, and rush to make sure Ranma was alright. "You're shameless, you know that?" Kasumi quipped, mildly amused at what just happened, but more out a guilty pleasure than the humor.  
  
"I'll make it up to him later," Nabiki stated, slinging her bra over her shoulder as she stood up.  
  
"What are you insinuating, Nabiki?"  
  
Nabiki's face turned from playful to somber, "Kasumi, we're both big girls, we know exactly what I'm talking about. And before you pull the scandalized act, understand this; I love Ranma, and he loves me."  
  
Nabiki turned away from her sister, heading over to assist Kaoru with tending to the dazed pigtailed boy. She paused after one step, "We both plan on honoring the pact between our families." Looking over her shoulder with a sad smile, Nabiki finished in an almost pleading voice, "If you really do care for my welfare, you'll pray us to prosper.  
  
Kasumi watched Nabiki with an expression of immense trepidation, unable to disguise her expressed fear fear, as her sister walked away.  
  
________________________  
  
"That was dirty," Ranma growled, though half-heartedly.  
  
Nabiki chuckled, stroking his forehead as she sat on the bed he was laying on, "I'm sorry."  
  
Ranma snorted at the expression on her face; the cheerful, far from apologetic smile, complete with a peak of tongue escaping from between her lips, "No you're not."  
  
"Mmm, maybe, but I bet the view was worth it, hmm?" Ranma glared at her, before looking around the room they were in. Obviously a guest room, from the sparse, impersonal decour of it, but from where wallpaper was slightly faded, he could guess it had been fully occupated before at some point.  
  
"This used to be my room," Nabiki began, calming down, "Before I moved out. Then Kasumi's son used to have it, before they moved out."  
  
Ranma tried to imagine what the room looked like when it belonged to Nabiki, and found his mind far from capable of conjuring up any possible image. "Hey, Nabiki..."  
  
Nabiki turned back from the nightstand, where she was dipping a rag into cold water for Ranma's brow, "Hmm?"  
  
"What were you like... when you were younger?"  
  
Blinking at the question, the middle Tendou sister considered her reply. With a sigh, she decided to be honest, "I was selfish, I guess a little spoiled, more than a little insensitive..."  
  
"I don't think I buy that," Ranma stated, firmly, as he folded his arms behind his head.  
  
"What can I say? I grew out of it," the older woman replied, thoroughly wringing the rag out over the bowl of water, then placing it on Ranma's forehead, "When I was a teen, I used to dream about running some capitalistic empire that could even courry the favor of the big five. I liked handling money, lots of money, and I made lots of it through stupid things like gambling and blackmailing people. It was all some game, too, the whole thing. Didn't matter what everyone else got from what I did. Sometimes, I did it just because it was fun, for me at least."  
  
Nabiki looked away, putting her hands into her lap, "You know what I did with that money?" Even if she couldn't see him, Ranma shook his head in reply. Before she continued, he put one of his hands on her hip in support.  
  
Nabiki turned back to him, and gave him a wistful smile, before shifting her eyes back downward, "I barely even spent it. I usually swindled someone to pick up my tabs. Up until I was eighteen, I probably spent more on snacks than I did clothes. I usually borrowed those from Akane..." Nabiki then smiled wryly, "Even if the tops were a little tight on the chest..."  
  
________________________  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!!" Akane shouted, sitting up in bed suddenly.  
  
"Heard what?" Thomas asked sleepily, as he rolled over to face his wife.  
  
Akane blinked, realizing where she was, "Uh, sorry, I was just having the weirdest dream..." Akane looked down at her husband apologetically, earning a groan from him, before he rolled back over. Akane watched him, a bit peeved that she had to fall in love with such an insenitive jerk. Realizing she wasn't all that tired at the moment, she began to rub her finger coyly against the bedspead, "Tom... Tommy? You're not really that sleepy, are you?"  
  
Thomas began to snore, as he peered back best he could with one eye and still turned away, hoping his dear, sometimes waaaayyyy too insatiable wife got the hint.  
  
Akane growled, getting out of bed, and figured it would be a good idea to burn her late night energy off with some katas in the home gym.  
  
"Jerk..."  
  
____________________  
  
"I wasn't the nicest person, back then. I used to use guys, and sent them packing after the first date, usually after milking them for all they were worth. Wasn't until college, when Akane called and told me her boyfriend proposed to her... Kasumi was already married to Tofu... that I realized I needed to wise up about my life. I started getting serious about the guys I saw, and met one that I thought would be *the* one." Nabiki chuckled, mirthlessly, "That didn't work out too well."  
  
"Yeah, Happosai told me a little about that," Ranma replied, before he leaned up, and wrapped his arms around Nabiki's stomach from behind, and pulled her down on top of him.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"He also told me a little about what you were like when you were a lot young... er... a teenager. Doesn't match what you seem to think about how you were."  
  
Nabiki remained quiet, not sure what the old man had said about her, so she was unable to refute it. Ranma held Nabiki tighter against his torso, rubbing his cheek against the side of her hair, "And you know? I think I wouldn't have minded meeting the teenage you. She sounded like she may have been pretty nice, once she let herself trust someone."  
  
"Things weren't as simple as you make them sound, Ranma."  
  
Ranma kissed her cheek, "Maybe, but you think I would have backed away from the challenge? And I guarentee that whatever happened, it would have been worth it in the end."  
  
Nabiki nodded, begrudingly agreeing with her fiance`, as she put her own hands on the ones overlapping on her stomach, "I think I would have been happy with the results, too." Nabiki turned her head back towards Ranma, "I'm still happy now, though. As it is, I'm getting a second chance at my teenage years, thanks to you."  
  
Ranma smirked, "Heh, you're welcome."  
  
"Aunt Nabiki, is Ranma o..." Kaoru paused, finding his aunt and Ranma in an intimate embrace. The couple remained as they were, blinking owlishly at the young man.  
  
After several moments, Kaoru recalled the 'engagement', "Um, you guys were serious... about...?"  
  
After sharing a look between themselves, Nabiki and Ranma both looked back at Kaoru, and nodded. "Well," Kaoru replied, "this is awkward..."  
  
With a sigh of resignation, Nabiki sat up out of Ranma's embrace, "Something you want, kiddo?"  
  
"Uh, I just wanted to... well, ask why... Rachael didn't come to watch..." Kaoru blushed deeply, tapping his fingertips together in order to refrain from taking out his skeleton keychain; he thought he had conquered that habit. "You see, she kind of helped me train..."  
  
Ranma groaned, as Nabiki chuckled; with everything else, Ranma had forgotten about his alter ego, while Nabiki had forgotten about Kaoru's little crush. "She had some things to do, and she apologised and wished you the best of luck," Nabiki answered, covering for her 'absence'.  
  
Kaoru looked downcrested, before perking up, "It's not a big deal, really."  
  
Even Ranma could see through the false cheer, hiding the younger boy's disappointment. Ranma's stomach sunk deeper, as he realized exactly how Kaoru felt towards his alter-ego. His eyes jutted up to find Nabiki's, their looks exchanging what was on their minds.  
  
"I'll tell you what, Kaoru. She's not going to be doing anything tonight. Maybe I can convince her to hang out with you?" Ranma suggested, sitting up next to Nabiki.  
  
It occured to him that if Ranma was interested in his aunt, he wasn't dating Rachael. Well, he doubted it at least; Nabiki probably wouldn't want to share, and she would have his head if he was doing something behind her back. Of course, that meant the rumors about the beautiful redhead's orientation may not be exaggurated. "That's okay, I don't think she was interested in me, anyways."  
  
"Hey, it ain't like she would just forget her pals," Ranma stated, trying to bring the other boy's spirits up.  
  
"Right... friends."  
  
Nabiki did well not to break down in laughter, "Y-yes, she does like you... just not in that w-way. I... I think you two are going to have some things to talk about tonight."  
  
Elated and terrified at the prospect of a 'date'with *her*, Kaoru began to giggle nervously, "Well, i-i-if y-you say s-so.  
  
"Hey, would you mind getting some more cold water for me? Its starting to warm up, and Ranma's still swelling a bit around his chin," Nabiki calmly stated, holding he still cold and full bowl towards her nephew.  
  
The young Ono suddenly became serious, "O-of course!" Quickly, he retrieved the bowl without spilling anything, and rushed out of the room.  
  
Ranma looked suspiciously at Nabiki, "What swelling?"  
  
"It was the best way to get him out before he lost it," Nabiki replied, "Ranma, I think tonight it would be best if you told him."  
  
Ranma scratched his head, "Told him what?"  
  
"What else? The truth about 'Rachael'," Nabiki answered, poking him in the nose.  
  
"Ah... you sure about that?"  
  
Nabiki pulled away from Ranma to look at him fully, "Ranma, this is going to become a bigger issue if we don't. Kaoru's family, and it's going to be pretty peculiar with him around if you don't."  
  
"I guess," Ranma begrudgingly agreed, "I mean, if I could tell my mother, I guess the runt isn't gonna be all that big a deal."  
  
________________________  
  
Kasumi growled, realizing she had just gone through a second pack of cigerettes, since she retreated to her father's room. She remained sitting on her knees, snubbing the butt of the spent cigerette in the ash tray next to her, and wished she had an extra pack with her.  
  
She just didn't know how to deal with the situation now. Before when Nabiki said she loved Ranma, Kasumi had the comfort that Nabiki didn't seem all that sure about it, herself. This time, she had said it with not simply unwavering resolve, but as if it were an undeniable fact that couldn't be changed.  
  
Kasumi could not understand how Nabiki could so easily and willingly forgive Ranma after what had happened. Nabiki appeared in the early morning at the front door, completely crushed in spirit. A week later, she was reaking of confidence. To Kasumi, it was like watching an abused spouse, and in a way, she believed Nabiki was. Emotionally her sister had been battered, and then she was ready to come back for more while defending her abuser.  
  
It hurt even more, as it was the fact that it was her own sister that was recieving the abuse. Several years ago, Kasumi and her still husband at the time, Tofu, assisted with an abused spouse situation. Kasumi couldn't bear the emotional drama that had ensued from the situation, and she felt almost as devistated as Mrs. Nakamura had. It scared Kasumi how accepting the woman had been of her situation, that she would give such unconditional love in irrational conditions. In the end, Mr. Nakamura had incriminated himself, and the law intervined on his wife's behalf. After that incident, arguments between Kasumi and Tofu started to become more noticable, and Kasumi eventually refused to partake in them. Tofu would never dream of hurting her, but Kasumi only had to remember Mrs. Nakamura, and...  
  
Why would Nabiki let herself fall into such a situation? Nabiki was confidence personified, she was a source of strength, a model of independance that Kasumi herself admired. Now, Kasumi recalled Nabiki's tears falling into the murky cup of tea she held, telling her older sister how right she was about Ranma.  
  
It was out of her hands, there was no way she knew she could convince Nabiki to reconsider her perspective; Nabiki was much stronger willed than Kasumi was, and the eldest Tendou sister knew it. Unable to bear the weight of the situation, Kasumi had to talk to someone, another party that cared about her sister as much as her.  
  
Standing up, Kasumi approached the phone that lay by her father's bedding, picked it up, and dialed a long distance number that she would have thought she forgotten, if she hadn't called it so often recently. Twirling the cord nervously in her fingers, Kasumi waited for the other end to pick up, not even considering what time it would be on the other side of the world.  
  
"[Hello?]" inquired the woman's voice from the other end, in English.  
  
"Akane?"  
  
"[Kasumi?]" Akane's drowsy responces picked up, "[Kasumi! Is something wrong?]"  
  
The elder sister took a deep breath, and released it with a shudder. She was trying her best to hold it in, but if even Akane could pick it up that quickly, she was obviously more shaken than she could contain. "No, I don't know, I don't think everything's alright," Kasumi replied, virtually babbling, as her hand entwined rapidly with the phonecord from her jitters.  
  
"[Is everyone okay? No one's hurt, are they? I'll be there as soon as possible if-]"  
  
"Nobody's been hurt, nobody's hurt," Kasumi attempted to placate, though her own anxiety was making her statement sceptical, "It's just, just that... it's Nabiki, I don't know what to do!"  
  
"[Kasumi, just calm down and tell me what's going on,]" Akane replied in an even, cautious tone, "[What's wrong with Nabiki?]"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, well, yes there is, but she doesn't think... I don't... I just.."  
  
"[Kasumi, I'm here, alright?]"  
  
Kasumi closed her eyes, shifting uncomfortably as she sat, "She says she's in love with Ranma, really in love with Ranma, but she had come home in tears the other n-"  
  
It was then that Kasumi heard the dialtone from the other end, not even knowing when Akane had hung up.  
  
________________________  
  
Ranma shifted nervously, sitting across from the young man 'she' had promised to meet, after a 'phone call' from Nabiki 'informed' her of 'Rachael' obligation. Truthfully, Ranma didn't mind it at all. In fact, she was more than happy to hang out with him, though she would have preferred to do it as a guy. What the problem lay in, was the news she had to break towards Kaoru.  
  
Nabiki insisted that the jig needed to be up by tonight, because the middle aged woman said she would feel pretty silly if she apologised for her part the next morning, and her nephew didn't know what she was talking about. Nabiki had promised that once the task was done, she would be doubly indebted to Ranma that night. The redhead wasn't sure what Nabiki meant, but she was more than eager to find out.  
  
Kaoru chuckled nervously at the silly grin that appeared on Rachael's face, fighting himself furiously to retain control. First, he couldn't believe he actually not only hit Ranma, but practically laid him out. He knew it wouldn't happen again... ever, but he was sure he definitely had Ranma's respect for his abilities. That was more than enough for him. And now, he was sitting across from the most beautiful girl he had ever been priveleged to lay eyes to in a nice restaurant, on a date paid for, compliments of his Aunt Nabiki. Nabiki had told Kaoru that he and Rachael had a lot to talk about, and that when they were done, she had a little to say to him too.  
  
Nabiki didn't have to look so apologetic, he knew that Rachael wasn't inclined towards him, so he wouldn't lament about it. It was simply enough for her to pay attention to him. "S-so, is the f-food okay here?" Kaoru asked, barely keeping his studdering to a minimum.  
  
"Oh, uh, I've never eaten here before," Rachael stated, distractedly. Even in her somewhat aloof state, she was aware of the boy's high level of nervousness. In fact, that was the cause for her distraction, and the second part of her problem. She had just realized that Kaoru liked her...*really* liked *her*. The queasiness at the realization lasted only for a few moments, before considering his point of view; after all, Ranma did know she was a pretty hot number. Nonetheless, it was still unsettling for a guy to be that affected by 'her'.  
  
"O-of course, silly me, heh heh..."  
  
Ranmam didn't quite find the humor her 'date' did, sighing to herself, "Hey, Kaoru, mind if I ask you a question?"  
  
"ACK!!! I mean, o-o-of course! I'm all ears... I mean... all answers! Hahahahahaaaaaa..."  
  
"Why are you, um, why do you like me... in that way? It's not like we really seen much of each other, I mean."  
  
"Why?" Kaoru asked, incredulously, completely flabbergasted out of his nervousness, "Any guy who takes a good look at you wouldn't stand a chance! The first time I saw you it was like the Sun Goddess had descended upon us, her fiery mane glistening with cherishable warmth to relish and savor. I was blinded by your beau-"  
  
"Shut up, please," Ranma interjected, very uncomfortable with the gushing praise. "But, um, don't you think I act like a bit too much of a tomboy? I... I mean most guys prefer girls that don't act like guys..."  
  
"Rachael, that does nothing to diminish how beautiful you are," Kaoru retorted, finding that pouring out his heart was becoming easier as he went along, "If anything, it only enhances it, like you are bursting with exuberant energy."  
  
"Exuber-huh?" Ranma asked, before shaking her head to dismiss it. Kaoru wasn't making what Ranma wanted to do any easier. "Listen, there's something I gotta tell ya..."  
  
Kaoru gave Ranma a sad smile, holding up his hand to forestall her next reply, "It's alright, I already know."  
  
Ranma blinked, "Huh? You do?"  
  
With a resigned sigh, the young man nodded, "I know you don't like guys, the way I'm interested in you. I just wish that you will at least allow me to be your friend." After his speech, Kaoru picked up his now luke warm cup of complimentary green tea; he needed something to wash down the large lump he had just suddenly built in his throat.  
  
"Huh," Ranma replied, finding the weight completely lifted from her, "So you already knew I was a guy. Nabiki made too big a deal of thi-"  
  
::PPPfFFFTTTTT::  
  
Kaoru's eyes went wider, as he realized what he just did, while still shocked from what he had just been told. Ranma kept her eyes closed, as she calmly picked up her napkin, and wiped her face off.  
  
________________________  
  
Ukyo cleaned her grill, content for her moderatly paced evening. It hadn't been all that busy, but she had easily earned enough for the night that she didn't have to sweat her business. Things were quaint in Nerima, and even if she no longer was in pursuit of revenge, she was satisfied enough with the area to remain.  
  
Checking it's temperature to make sure it was thoroughly cooled, she ran a quick burst of water on it, and wiped it clean. Things were nice, unfortunately, they were also a little on the dull side.  
  
"YOU!!!"  
  
Ukyo didn't look up immidiately, "Sorry sugar, we're closed for the ni- Kaoru?" She looked past the boy, and found Ranma entering, his anxious and concerned expression showing he had expected something to happen that wouldn't be good for anyone. "Something up?"  
  
"Ukyo..." Ranma almost sighed, a bit irritated himself at he revelation he had gained from Kaoru. What Ukyo had to gain from coaxing the young Ono on, the pigtailed martial artist couldn't comprehend.  
  
Ukyo looked between Kaoru and Ranma, before realizing Ranma was currently male, "Knew what?"  
  
"Ukyo, he knows about 'Rachael', Ranma clarified, "I told him not too long ago..."  
  
The young chef started to speak, before the words caught in her throat, just as she had been red-handed. "Oh," was all she uttered, before she closed it.  
  
"You were trying to set me up on dates, acting like I had some chance, just so you could laugh at me!" Kaoru snapped, "laugh at both of us!"  
  
"I wasn't doing it to upset you, I-"  
  
"Well, that's what happened," Kaoru interjected, "How could you? I thought you were my friend!"  
  
"But... it was just a prank!" Ukyo attempted to downplay the situaion, "I didn't think it would harm anyone!"  
  
"Ucchan, you-" Ranma started, before he was cut off.  
  
"Don't you dare 'Ucchan' me, Ranma!" Ukyo barked, "This is all your fault, anyways! If you had just told him in the first place, it wouldn't have gotten this far!"  
  
"Don't you dare try to blame him!" Kaoru interjected, heatedly, "You know how embarrasing it was for me? For the both of us? Ranma wanted to keep his curse as quiet as possible, and you took advantage of that!"  
  
"Well, turnabout is fair play, isn't it, 'fiance'?" Ukyo countered, glaring at Ranma.  
  
"What?" Kaoru questioned, thrown off kilter.  
  
"You want to talk about embarrassing? How about people taking advantage of others? Just ask your pal about how he and his worthless father tricked my Dad out of my dowery, and abandoned me on the side of the road like I wasn't worth their time!" Ukyo realized her voice had climbed to screaming, before forcing herself to quiet down. The effort only replaced rage with hurt, "So before you go condeming me, talk to Ranma first."  
  
"Ranma, what in the world is she talking about?" Kaoru finally asked, and turned around to find him cowered and becalmed.  
  
"That really how you feel, Ukyo?," Ranma asked, subdued.  
  
"Damn right that's how I feel!" Ukyo snapped, "You think I can just simply get over that?"  
  
"But I thought you forgave me for-"  
  
"Forgave, maybe, forget, no, you jackass! I spent ten years of my life tracking you down! And even if I'm willing to try to save any potential friendship we might have shared when we were seven, I'm not simply going to white out what happened!"  
  
"Hmph, how petty of you," Kaoru spoke up, "So you thought you could use someone who trusted you to get back at him. Maybe Ranma did right to leave you-"  
  
"Kaoru," Ranma almost whispered the name, but it still had enough potency to cease the other boy's rant. Once he was sure he had the attention of the other two, Ranma gave Ukyo an apologetic frown, "I can't apologise for my pops, because he ain't gonna care. But I... I'm sorry, more than you realize. I had thought when we met again that we could go back to simply being best buds..." Ranma turned away, "There's... nothing I can do about it now, and I won't hold this whole thing against you, because I guess I deserved it. You should apologise to Kaoru, though. He didn't deserve to be dragged into this."  
  
"Ranma, she didn't have to do this in the first place," Kaoru interjected, "I'm the youngest one here, and I have to say this was completely childish of her!"  
  
Ranma nodded his head, "Still, it doesn't excuse what I did to her first." With a deep breath, Ranma continued, "I can't do anything about the engagement between us, Ukyo, I'm sorry. My Pops ditched the cart almost a day after. I can't marry you either since... since there's someone else I love."  
  
"That's right, just leave me with nothing, like you did ten years ago," Ukyo shouted out, in tears now; from both emotions that had been upturned from their graves, and the betrayal she felt as she was losing Kaoru as a friend.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I'll think of something to make it up to you, but I'm really..." Ranma didn't finish, as he suddenly bolted, stopping just long enough to swing the curtain over the exit out of his way, and leapt onto the rooftops across the street.  
  
Ukyo watched Ranma's departure with a tight lipped expression. She should have been glad that the jerk understood what she really felt now, that she had finally gotten the chance to hurt him as much as he hurt her. But, all she could feel herself was hollow; a hollow victory wasn't satisfactory in the least. Not only that, she was sure things between her and Kaoru wouldn't be the same.  
  
Finally gathering her courage, Ukyo spoke up, "Kaoru, I-"  
  
"Don't... just... don't bother." Without even turning around to look at her, the young boy walked out of the restaurant, feeling queasy for the second time that evening.  
  
With a shuddering breath, Ukyo braced her palms against the counter, willing herself to keep from crying. Things had been pretty dull in Nerima, but now it looks like they're going to be pretty lonely too.  
  
________________________  
  
Nabiki came to investigate whoever entered the front door, finding Ranma quietly removing his shoes, "Ranma, you're home early." She could already guess things didn't go well between him and her nephew. If she recalled the criteria she had planned for them, they should have went to see a movie about thirty minutes ago.  
  
Her concern grew to its limits, as Ranma looked up at her. He wasn't crying, probably considering it too unmanly, but she could see he was wrecked emotionally.  
  
Ranma offered Nabiki a weak smile, "Hi, I know you had something planned for tonight, mind if we skip it for now, I kinda just want to be alone right now," Ranma stated, softly.  
  
Nabiki shook her head slowly and subtly, "I'm not leaving you alone, Ranma." She strode to and beside him, placing her hands on his shoulders to guide him along, "We can talk in my room, alright?" Not having the energy to resist, Ranma obediently followed.  
  
They passed Shampoo and Happosai sitting on the couch, watching 'The Lion King', gaining their attention from the movie. Both guests could see that tonight would be best spent elsewhere.  
  
"I think I shall go to the restaurant before it is too late. Help father prepare for tomorrow," Shampoo stated, stopping and turning off the Playstation 2 that they were using as the DVD player.  
  
"And I have a long night of rescuing my silky darlings ahead of me," Happosai replied, though not carrying the usual entheusiasm. With their tasks decided, both retreated from the house, leaving it's owner and her boyfriend alone for the night.  
  
________________________  
  
Thomas stood in front of the exit of his and his wife's home, staring at Akane defiantly. Mrs. Morningbreeze shifted the travel bag a bit and glared back, far from in the mood to deal with her husband's admirable backbone, "Move."  
  
Thomas was well used to his wife's temper, and learned over the years they had been together how to avoid it's painful side effects, if not curb it completely. Dealing with Akane had become an easy enough task for the most part.  
  
But at the moment, she was doing that scary blue aura thingy.  
  
"Have a safe trip, dear. Call us when you arrive, or the kids and I will worry," Thomas said, before kissing his passing wife on the cheek. 


	31. Chapter 29

'Older'  
  
Nabiki remained next to Ranma on her bed, her arm draped lazily over his side, as she unconciously drew in his scent. They had stayed up rather late, last night, and she figured he deserved the rest. She also didn't want to get up since she was very comfortable against him.  
  
She brought her arm down to wrap around his stomach as he continued to sleep, and recalled what they had done the previous night... nothing, nothing but talk. Even so, it had been just as cherishable as any session of lovemaking they had shared. Last night, all she did was listen to his problems, and give him comfort as much as she could; sharing in his hurt feelings as if they were her own. Nabiki vowed she would have a long chat with Ukyo. She had warned the chef not to hurt Ranma over what was obviously her own problem that should be taken up between Genma and her father, and Nabiki was gravely serious about the implied consequences.  
  
Ranma would probably be out of it for a while longer, probably more emotionally drained than he was ever used to. He would feel a lot more refreshed when he woke up, but he was still pretty worn out. Patting his side gently, Nabiki rolled out of bed, preparing to remove her pajamas, just as her cellphone rang. She quickly answered it, lest it disturb Ranma, "Hel- Thomas?" Nabiki switched to English "{and what do I owe the pleasure of this call to?}"  
  
"[{Akane's coming. She's been speaking with Kasumi}]"  
  
"WHAT?!?" Nabiki shouted, unconciously switching back to Japanese, and startling Ranma out of his slumber. The pigtailed boy rolled over,blearily trying to observe what the commotion was all about.  
  
"[{Akane's pretty mad, too,}]" Thomas added, sounding more than a little concerned, "[{I tried to call you earlier, but you didn't answer}]"  
  
Nabiki cursed herself, for having set the voicemail to activate during certain times as to not disturb her. Thomas also alerted her to exactly how serious it was. He customarily understated his wife's mood; what normal people would call 'homicidal', he would call 'irritable'. He just said Akane was 'mad'. That would much be like saying Mt. St. Helens was a puff. "{When did she leave?}"  
  
"[{This morning, so-}]"  
  
"{Great, I'll talk to you later!}" Nabiki interjected, before quickly hanging up.  
  
"Sup' Nabiki?" Ranma asked, finally sitting up.  
  
"No time to speak, gotta pack," Nabiki responded, briskly striding to her closet, and pulling out a suitcase.  
  
Ranma blinked, "Wha?"  
  
"Hurry up! We don't want to be late for whatever flight is leaving the country." Nabiki said in a factual, chiding tone, as she walked over to her dresser, and started throwing underwear haphazardly into the suitcase.  
  
"You realize it's too early for this, right?" Ranma commented, before groaning, and pulling himself out of bed.  
  
"Hey, ever been to America before? I think we should go there," Nabiki replied, participating in a completely different conversation.  
  
"Nabiki, what's this all about?" Ranma enquired, getting the sneaking suspicion that his girlfriend and fiancee had gone off the deep end.  
  
"oh, it's nothing," Nabiki replied, "Homicidal sister on the way, felt like it would be a great time for a vacation." The middle aged woman smiled at her lover sweetly, as she forced her suitcase closed. She then realized she packed most everything in the dresser, and forgot to pack practical clothing. She shrugged it off, deciding she could buy more clothes... wherever.  
  
"What, Kasumi?" Ranma equired with a raised eyebrow. Sure, the woman was cynical, and easily irritable, but he didn't see her as the murdering type.  
  
"Na, if Kasumi wanted you dead, you would be dead by now," Nabiki replied, casually. She hefted her suitcase, and walked towards the door, "Come on, I'll help you pack. You don't need much, right?"  
  
"Nabiki, we're not going to America," Ranma sighed, before yawning.  
  
"Then how about the Carribean?" Nabiki suggested, sauntering over to Ranma best she could with a heavy pack, "I've always wanted to go there; great climate, vibrant culture, sandy beaches..."  
  
"We have sandy beaches here, in Japan," Ranma countered in a dry tone.  
  
"But they're not Carribean beaches!" Nabiki responded in a cute pout, before her eyes widened, "Oh! I need to go book the tickets!"  
  
Ranma closed his eyes, and breathed deeply, wishing he had pretended to be asleep longer. With a groan of fustration, he tracked his fiancee to her home office, and found her sitting in front of her computer, "Nabiki..."  
  
"Good news, I found six flights departing within the next two hours; Italy, Hong Kong, America, Australia, Taiwan, and Azores. If it's the same to you, I've already been to Italy, Hong Kong, and Australia."  
  
"How about you start explaining things from the beginning?" Ranma suggested, folding his arms.  
  
Nabiki sighed, and relented, "My Brother-in-law called, Akane's on her way. She's been talking with Kasumi, and she's angry. That's not good news, Ranma."  
  
The pigtailed young man shrugged his shoulders, "So? You didn't freak out when we told Kasumi, why now?"  
  
"Because Kasumi may be obnoxious and pesemistic, but Akane's... well... AKANE!" Nabiki explained, clearly and logically. "Hmm, you know? We better write off America, too. Just our luck we end up at the same layover point as her. That would be bad."  
  
"Nabiki," Ranma walked over to his future wife, and draped his arms loosely around her neck from behind, "So would running away." He idly wondered when he became so affectionate; sure he was before, but since last night...  
  
Nabiki calmed down a bit, "Ranma, it's for the best that we're not here when she is. my sister is not rational when she's angry."  
  
"I don't think Akiko-"  
  
"Akane..."  
  
"Right, Akane," Ranma sheepishly corrected himself; it would be rather embarrassing to mangle the names of his future in-laws like that, "She can't be all that bad. We'll just have to explain to her that we're getting married, and she'll probably just accept that she can't do anything about it," Ranma stated soothingly.  
  
Nabiki remained still, with her eyes closed, relishing Ranma's ebrace, and letting his words sink in. She then sat up, "There, done! Two tickets to the Azores."  
  
"Huh?" Ranma looked up at the computer screen, unable to make heads or tails of the website.  
  
Nabiki got out of her deskchair, picking up her hastefully packed luggage. "We need to hurry if we want to make that flight on time."  
  
"Uh, you can cancel those tickets, right?" Ranma enquired.  
  
Nabiki blinked, and looked back at him, "Why in the world would I want to do that?"  
  
"We can't just take off like this," Ranma stated, "What about your job?"  
  
Nabiki scoffed, "Like they really need me there. Charles can do all my work for me, he probably deserves it anyhow."  
  
"What about school? I've already missed enough days," Ranma countered. Alright, he didn't *really* care, but it made for a good argument.  
  
Nabiki paused on that, "We'll call your mother and have them set up correspondance, we can lay low until this whole thing blows over."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes, "Okay, Shampoo and Happosai? Where are they going to stay while we're gone?"  
  
"They both have keys," Nabiki retorted, "Really, hon, we're jus stalling here."  
  
"Alright, what about-"  
  
Nabiki nearly screamed out in fustration, before thinking of something. "I'll tell you what..." Nabiki rushed back to her room, leaving Ranma standing there, blinking in confusion. She dropped down by the side of her bed, and retrieved a box hidden under it. She then skipped back to Ranma, and opened the box, "We go, you get to see me in this."  
  
Ranma looked at the contents of the box, "Uh, what is it?"  
  
With a playful smirk, Nabiki pulled the item from the box, and held it against her body. Ranma continued to blink in confusion, "A leather fishing net?"  
  
Nabiki nearly wept, "Look, we don't have time to argue this, let's go get your stuff."  
  
"Nabiki, when we were talking last night, about other things like what happened between me and... Ukyo... happening again. You said no matter what, you would be there for me, and we would get through it together, right?"  
  
Nabiki nodded, sobering up a bit more at the reminder of Ranma's mood the previous night. "Yeah, I did."  
  
"Well, I don't see how this is different," Ranma replied, "We'll still have to face your sister some time, if we're getting m-married... I don't know much of how she's gonna react to the news, but I'm gonna be there with you, too. We can get through this together, alright?"  
  
Nabiki deflated, and nodded her head, "You're right, Ranma. We can do this... together." Ranma began to smile. "Now hurry up and go get your damn stuff, so we can leave *together*!"  
  
Ranma fell flat on his face, as Nabiki removed the support of her shoulders from him. "I... think you missed the point," Ranma replied, dryly.  
  
"I'll go start the car, just be ready in a minute, I know you're fast enough to do that," Nabiki stated, heading for the door, totally having forgotten that she was still wearing her pajammas, while carrying her luggage in her right hand.  
  
"I'm trying to be the mature one here," Ranma stated, realizing he was fighting a losing battle.  
  
"Well quit trying, it's wasting time." Nabiki set her luggage down to open the door, "Quckly, your minute is almost up!" She opened the door, and bent down to pick up her luggage."  
  
"Going somewhere, Sis?"  
  
"EEEYYYYYAAAAAA!!!!" Nabiki screamed as she found her youngest sister, looking back at her with a stone expression, while her finger was poised to ring the doorbell.  
  
"Jittery from all that coffee you drink, I see," Akane replied in an unamused tone.  
  
"You CAN'T be here yet! Thomas told me you left this morning!" Nabiki nearly screamed, dropping her suitcase, and pointing at Akane with her other hand. They both blinked, before looking at the bundle of leather straps in Nabiki's upriased fist. With a sickly smile, Nabiki quickly brought her hand to hide it behind herself.  
  
"I did, this morning... in California," Akane stated, shifting her own luggage against her shoulder, "Are you going to let your younger sister in?"  
  
"W-well sis... nice of you to drop by on your way to the training hall... if you hurry you can catch Kasumi" Nabiki quickly recovered... more or less.  
  
"Actually, I think I have time to chat with you for a bit."   
  
"N-no you don't, I was just about to leave, see my luggage?" Nabiki insisted.  
  
Akane looked at the suitcase, and then to Nabiki, "Did you plan on going out in your pajammas?"  
  
Nabiki's sickly smile distorted more, "Y-yes."  
  
"You know? The last time I seen you this nervous was when you found out that investment you convinced me to chip in went down south," Akane stated, very seriously, "You still owe me 150,000 yen for that, by the way."  
  
Nabiki's expression went stone cold, "Akane, we're both aware that I reimbursed you on that in full."  
  
"You did, and now that you're not acting like a jibbering idiot, we can talk about something that Kasumi told me over the phone," Akane countered.  
  
Nabiki's manic smile was back, "No we can't." Akane's eyes narrowed, but before she could speak...  
  
"Alright, got everything I needed, what were you screaming about?" As he came into the main entrance hall, he spotted the shorter woman that he had only seen for a brief period of time, Nabiki's sister Akane, "Oh, hey."  
  
Akane bowed slightly, before smiling at Ranma, "Hey yourself, doing okay?"  
  
Ranma scratched the back of his head, "Heh, I'm doing alright these days." Ranma knew the woman's facade of politeness was shallow as a drained ditch. The thin aura of intensity about her that made him want to raise his heckles was one possible hint.  
  
Akane nodded, before glaring at her sister, "Why is he still here?"  
  
"Oh, he was just about to leave, see his luggage?" Nabiki replied, sweetly, pointing to the pack Ranma was carrying.  
  
"With you?" Akane asked.  
  
"No/Yes," Nabiki/Ranma answered.  
  
"Nabiki," Akane subtly growled, causing her sister to 'eep'.  
  
"Alright, Alright," Nabiki placated, forcing herself to calm down, "Truth is, I haven't been able to locate our fathers. They've been hiding pretty well."  
  
"You're slipping," Akane taunted, "You used to be able to find anyone on the planet within two weeks."  
  
Nabiki's expression twitched, knowing most assuradly her sister was baiting her, "Let's just say Dad and Genma have been rather resourceful."  
  
Akane pursed her lips, before turning to look to Ranma, "Do you have any other relatives? Not that my sister appreciates the company..." Akane looked at Nabiki with a scrutenizing gaze, in which Nabiki held firm against. Disappointed at no reaction, Akane continued, "I'm pretty sure they would like to know you're alive and well, at least."  
  
Nabiki's eyes widened, before she turned to Ranma, furiously mouthing 'no'.  
  
Ranma didn't seem to catch what she was insisting on, "Well, my Mom stops by occationally. She insists that I stay with Nabiki so-"  
  
"-she can make better accomidations for him. She lives in a small apartment," Nabiki interjected, glaring at Ranma hard enough to force him to shut up.  
  
Her little sister didn't miss the look, "I'm sure he could have explained that himself, if it's true."  
  
Akane may be blunt, and more hands on, but Nabiki knew her sister didn't lack for subtly when she wanted it. The prod was slight, just barely an accusation of her honesty. Enough to let Nabiki know Akane was far more than suspect.  
  
"I'm sure you're tired after your long flight. Let me call you a cab, and I'll foot the hotel cost for you. Least I can do for my dear sister," Nabiki replied, almost coldly, showing Akane she didn't appreciate the insinuation. Ranma raised his eyebrows, not having heard that tone from his girlfriend in a while.  
  
Akane seemed quelled somewhat by her sister's irritation, but far from faltering, "What's wrong with allowing me to stay here? You do have two guest rooms..."  
  
"Well, with Ranma and Happosai occupying-"  
  
"Happosai's here?" Akane interjected in a bland tone, "He should still be gone for two more years."  
  
"He's persona non-grata in ANY country," Nabiki replied with dry humor, knowing that Akane would sooner slit her throat than stay in the same house as the ancient pervert, "and since he IS a Japanese native, this is one country he can't be deported from."  
  
Akane narrowed her eyes, and then turned to look at Ranma again, before looking back at her sister, "Don't worry about it, I can afford my own stay..." In a louder voice, before turning away, she announced, "I wouldn't want to put you out, sis."  
  
Nabiki folded her arms, unheading of the naughty leather garment still in her hand, as she stared at Akane's back. Akane turned around to look over her shoulder, "We'll talk later about things... and put that away before the little creep gets any perverted ideas." With that, Akane walked to the sidewalk, before leaping to the rooftops.  
  
Once she couldn't feel her sister's presence, even if she knew Akane could hide it well enough for her not to notice it in a good scour, Nabiki slumped as if she were exhausted. "Whaddshe call me that for?" Ranma asked, put off on the 'creep' comment.  
  
Nabiki turned to Ranma, and sighed, before closing the door. "Go ahead and put your stuff away, we won't be going anywhere."  
  
"You really that freaked out about your sister?" Ranma asked in a concerned tone, setting his pack down and walking over to Nabiki.  
  
The middle aged woman nodded, heading for the kitchen to fix herself a cup of coffee, "Akane actually dropped everything to come see what was going on, Ranma. She's pretty serious about this."  
  
"So, we're going to go back to being quiet about... us?" Ranma asked, finding the idea very distasteful now. Her mother accepted their relationship, even gave her blessings. The honor of their schools rode on this. He himself couldn't think of ever holding back his feelings from the woman he loved no longer. Just thinking about having to go back to that routine not only angered him, but hurt him as well.  
  
Nabiki sadly nodded again, "If just until I can convince her to leave things be. Akane won't be rational against something she's dead set against, and I'm pretty sure Kasumi has Akane thinking her way."  
  
"So, just convince Kasumi to get your sister to lay off," Ranma suggested, sitting at the dining table.  
  
"If it were that easy, I would be on the phone right now," Nabiki replied, pouring the coffeeground into the filter, "If there is even a sliver of chance that Kasumi can find in 'saving' me, she'll take it. Kasumi only accepted that I wouldn't let her change anything, that she couldn't do anything about it. Akane's a more hands on person."  
  
"What? She'll beat the crap out of me or something?" Ranma enquired, trying to invoke some levity.  
  
"Within an inch of your life, presuming she even feels inclined to stop," Nabiki stated, firmly.  
  
Ranma blinked, but was pretty sure Nabiki was joking... mostly. "Come on, your sister knows you can take care of yourself, just explain things to her."  
  
Nabiki sat down at the table next to Ranma, looking down at her hands, "Ranma, Akane's pretty protective of me. I guess it's sweet that she is, but she doesn't quite know where to leave things be. And, truthfully, she's been validated before."  
  
"By 'him', right?" Ranma enquired, pretty sure who she was referring to. He still had yet to ever hear the full story about him, nor did he care to, but it seemed like the guy's presence seemed to remain as the crux of things. Nabiki's apprehension, the trials of earning one another's trust and affection, and now the battle for everyone's approval. A ghost from the past still provided the obstacles, and without ever having met him, Ranma would curse him for all his days.  
  
"Akane left him pretty messed up when she was done with him. Saito wasn't a martial artist, but he wasn't exactly someone to be taken lightly in the physical sense," Nabiki stated, before looking up at Ranma, directly into his eyes. "I know you're capable of handling yourself, but I would rather not let things come to that. She's my sister, Ranma, and you're my fiance, I already know whose side I'll be on..." Nabiki reached over and grasped Ranma's hand, "but I don't want to have to make that choice at all."  
  
Grasping her hand back, Ranma nodded, "Alright... if it means that much to you."  
  
Nabiki smiled, "Thanks, Ranma, it really does."  
  
___________________________  
  
"Cool! We're gett'n outta school!"  
  
"Only for a few days, and you're going to make up all your homework," Thomas stated solumnly. True he was much more lenient on his sons than his wife was, but that didn't mean he couldn't assert his own authority.  
  
"Why?" Bruce asked, innocently, "We can do it when we get back."  
  
"Because your mother's already ticked off as it is," Thomas replied, his voice wavering a bit, "Remember the kitchen incident?"  
  
Both Bruce and Steven baulked, "Bu-but that wasn't our fault!"  
  
"Just go get ready you two. We need to hurry up so we can stop your mother from committing manslaughter." Thomas urged. Sometimes, he thought his wife forgot she was no longer a Japanese citizen, and foreign homicide is usually taken much more drastically.  
  
After his sons went to quickly pack, his usually carefree expression melted from his face. He loved his wife, almost as much as they both loved their children, but he just couldn't condone her interferance. He had grown up with the philosophy that everyone had to learn from trial and error, that everyone had to understand their own mistakes without someone rushing in to 'save them'. Of course, with the sadistic relatives he had (when they weren't simply being dull), he couldn't help but adhere to that mindset.  
  
He loved Akane for her passion, that notion of justice she held, those moments when she was vunerable in her insecurity, and her determination. Unfortunately, every one of those aspects were working against him, as he saught to chase after her, and prevent her from alienating herself from her sister, and possibly the rest of her family. The distance between them made things estranged as it was, her temper didn't needbe what severed her ties.  
  
With a prayer to his ancestors, he hoped that Nabiki could hold Akane off until he got there.  
  
___________________________  
  
Akane turned off the exit for the Nerima district in the rented Audi TT roadster. She didn't really need a car; public transportation was fine, and the traffic in Tokyo was a serious pain in the ass to navigate, even in the more rural areas. Often, Akane wondered why Nabiki bothered, but in the end decided it was more for the status than anything. Even with a car, she would have a two block hike to her family home from where she parked.  
  
Sometimes, the notion of spoiling yourself was highly overrated.  
  
Akane pulled out the disposable cellphone she picked up for her stay, and dialed a vaguely familiar number. She waited a few moments, before the other end picked up.  
  
"[Hello?]"  
  
"Kasumi, I'm in town, sorry about the short notice," Akane replied, being careful to keep her attention on the road; Nabiki had enough incidents for all three sisters.  
  
Akane could almost see Kasumi fluster, "[Y-you're here?]"  
  
"Yup, I'll be home in about twenty minutes," Akane stated, "Just turned into Nerima a minute ago."  
  
"[Whu-... but I'm not prepared for you, I have to get a room ready for you and...]"  
  
Akane almost chuckled. Even after life turned her eldest sister into the sweet, yet jaded person she was, every so often a peek of the exuberant, dutiful homemaker would make itself known. "That's okay, Kasumi, you don't have to go through all that work for me." Akane took a deep breath, before continuing, as she made a left, "Kasumi, you're going to explain to me what's going on between Nabiki and that kid. I already figured how deep she's involved with him, and if she thinks he makes her happy, then more power to her..."  
  
"[If you don't care, then why are you here?]" Kasumi enquired, he phone managing to relay her tone of sight betrayal and irritance.  
  
"I still don't agree with it, even if this is about Dad's rediculous, archaic notions of honor," Akane stated, firmly, "What this is about, is Nabiki going through the same shit she did years ago, and leaving us to pick up every damn broken piece of her. We both know nothing's going to come out of this relationship. I don't *care* if she believe the little creep is *the* one for her, she doesn' need this crap, period."  
  
"[What happened to 'more power to her'?]? Kasumi mocked, now with a hint of humor.  
  
Akane nearly closed her eyes in exasperation, if it weren't for the fact she was driving, "It's not about how happy she *thinks* she is, it's about how happy she's been before all this nonsense. I don't know where she got the idea that that kid will complete her or whatever, probably reading too many of those damn romance novels you keep lending her."  
  
"[Nabiki's taken to buying her own, thank you,]" Kasumi replied, sharply.  
  
"Whatever," Akane replied, "I'm almost to the public parking garage, I'll talk to you when I get in."  
  
___________________________  
  
Ranma prepared lunch for the both of them. It wasn't anything fantasic, just some pre-packaged udon noodles with shrimp broth and spring onions. He wasn't really in the mood to make things remotely elaborate, even if Nabiki would greatly appreciate his efforts; it was just the discussion they had put him on end.  
  
He agreed to it, but he was far from happy with what she wanted. Screw prudence, Ranma Saotome was ready to let the world know about the woman he loved, and the deities help whoever came between them. He didn't want to fight Nabiki's sister, but quite frankly, he decided she was getting on his nerves.  
  
Nabiki walked into the kitchen, wearing a t-shirt and housejeans. She obviously didn't intend to leave the house this Sunday, which both relieved the pigtailed boy, and made him tense at the same time. He was glad for her company, getting as much of it as possible, but at some point while they were together, he would have to bring up one glaring point Nabiki seemed to have missed.  
  
That time, he decided, may as well be now, "You know? Your sister's going to get the whole story from Kasumi."  
  
Nabiki wanted to favor Ranma with a droll expression, but she knew that wouldn't help matters. Ranma was seething right now, "Ranma, she already figured out what's up between us. She's not stupid."  
  
"Then what's with the crap about us being careful around her?" Ranma snapped, now angry over the fact that they're apparently doing it for nothing.  
  
"Because, even if she does know, she's not going to do anything about it until she's provoked," Nabiki explained, "Akane's not the most patient person in the world, but she won't make a move until she has the conclusive evidence in front of her... well, I should say 'circumstancial' would be the best word."  
  
Ranma turned back to the stove, but did nothing with preparing lunch, "This sucks!"  
  
"I know it does, Ranma," Nabiki consoled, "but Akane's not going to be in town for long, so we just have to bear with it until then."  
  
Ranma remained silent, once again absently stirring the broth, though it didn't need to be. Nabiki realized Ranma's pensive mood, and decided to change the subject. "Shampoo and Happosai have been conspicuous in their absence..."  
  
"Where'd they go?" Ranma asked, not really interested in the answer.  
  
"Shampoo called and said she would be at the restaurant, learning some cooking techniques from her father and Great-Grandmother. Who knows where Happosai is, but I have a feeling he won't be back for a while."  
  
"Hmm," was Ranma's reply, as he once again slipped into fuming over his situation. So lost in his mood, he jumped when he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist.  
  
Nabiki leaned her chin against his shoulder, as she reached one hand around to turn down the temperature of the broth, "That means we got the whole house to ourselves, for the time being."  
  
Ranma felt the familiar, anticipating flutter in his chest, as he fought down a grin. It was then he realized, "Hey, but didn't you say...?"  
  
"My sister's not here right now, is she?" Nabiki whispered in his ear.  
  
Ranma smirked, turning around, "No, I guess she isn't, huh? But you never cared if the others were here before."  
  
"Then we had to be quiet," Nabiki responded, before giggling.  
  
Ranma's eyebrows climbed, being the first time he had actually heard Nabiki giggle. Before he could enquire about it, Nabiki kissed him, while dragging him downwards.  
  
"In HERE?" Ranma's voice almost squeaked from below the counterline.  
  
___________________________  
  
Kasumi sighed in resignation, as she heard the gates in the front open. She didn't have nearly as much time to prepare, what with Akane giving her such short notice, but she still didn't expect her sister to be in for another few minutes, by Akane's estimate ten minutes ago on the phone.  
  
Typical, Akane was always punctual when she was in a rightious fury. Kasumi put on her most welcoming expression for her sister, and opened the front door. "Welcome home, Ak-ACK!"  
  
"Kasumi dear, are you okay?" Soun enquired, beginning to tear up at the strangling sounds his daughter was making.  
  
"Aaaahhh, Kasumi! So good to see you!" Genma bellowed, "Have anything to eat? Training in the deepest wilds tends to man one long for such a great cook's culinary arts!"  
  
"But we didn't train in any-"  
  
"Jungles! Of course not! You think we could have made it to India in such a scant time?" Genma quickly interjected, quickly pinning Soun's face between his foot and the door.  
  
"Amusing," Kasumi stated, dropping her 'good hostess' act, "If you would be so kind as to remove your foot from my father's face? His head seems to be denting the door."  
  
"Oh... heh heh... how did that get there?" Genma enquired, chuckling nervously, while relequishing his 'hold' on his training partner.  
  
Kasumi patiently waited for her father to recover, lighting a cigerette in her wait. "Now that you've composed yourself, Father, we have a great deal to talk about."  
  
"Of course! Of course! I must tell you of my wonderful trip with my dear training partner!" Soun piped up, grinning maddenly.  
  
"That's not what she's talking about, Dad." Soun jumped, before turning around, and finding his youngest standing behind him. She didn't look happy at all. He needed to do something fast before she took control of the situation, as Akane was always wont to do...  
  
"OH, AKANE! YOU'RE HERE TOO!!!" Soun wailed, suddenly lunging at his daughter, countering the three subtle defensive postures she shifted through, just slightly turning his shoulder and dropping his elbow into Akane's fist to parry the punch she started to throw at him, and grasping onto her with a vice-like grip in a motion that would have even made Happosai impressed at it's efficiency.  
  
Akane reacted accordingly, "ACK! DAD! LET GO!!"  
  
Soun didn't seem tot hear her, as he continued to lament, "Oh, how an old man can die happy to see all of his daughters once again! I'm so proud of you girls!!!"  
  
"You're shy one daughter," Kasumi commented, before taking another puff of her cigerette.  
  
"Hmm, that we are," the Tendou Patriarch said, recovering so fast that Genma missed the transition. Akane also missed it, but she could be forgiven, since she was busy having to reinflate her lungs. "So where is Nabiki? Has she and Ranma married yet?"  
  
"NO!" both Akane and Kasumi shouted, indignatly.  
  
"Good, I didn't want to miss the ceremony!" Soun replied, jovially. He then turned to his friend, "See, Saotome? Everything worked out fine in the end!"  
  
"No, everything is most assuradly NOT fine!" Akane countered, growing rapidly more fustrated by her father's mercurial shifts. It was hard enough trying to maintain some authority on the situation when he kept putting her off guard.  
  
"Of course, they should be married right away!" Soun commanded, "Although, I am pretty sure they wouldn't have any qualms towards that..."  
  
"Indeed, Tendou. Why, I bet the boy's already consumated their relationship! He *is* my son, after all; the Manliest of Men!" Genma blinked, before feeling a shreak of terror envelop him. Now he remembered what possible problem could have arisen. "Ah... th-the boy is still alive... right?"  
  
"Not for long," Akane growled, "And about this insepid agreement the two of you set up. It's gone too damn far!"  
  
Soun didn't show it, but nearly flinched at what his daughter implied. He was curious as to why she was in Japan again, and as to why she was angry enough to kill, judging from her intense aura. Putting all the clues together for even a vague picture, he came to a conclusion that his middle daughter just *may* have been lonlier than she had ever let on.  
  
"WAAAAAAAA!!!!! AKANE YELLED AT ME!!!" Soun wailed, hiding behind a slightly disgusted Genma. Until he could find out the details, he had to keep his daughters from focusing too much on the subject.  
  
Akane groaned, holding her forehead in her palm, as Kasumi snorted in irritance. If things hadn't gotten worse...  
  
"Um, has a woman claiming to be my wife, going by 'Nodoka', has she been around?" Genma asked, deciding his need for survival outranked his need to remain inconspicuous.  
  
___________________________  
  
Happosai entered through the window of the room he *had* been sharing with Ranma, and set down his cherished booty. True, he could have entered through the front door, but it just wasn't the same, and he was pretty sure Nabiki would have nagged him for what was 'rightfully' now his possesions. His arrival was not random, as he had timed it well, knowing what to expect from Nabiki. From the feel of Nabiki's ki level, even from the distance he was at from her, his timing was a bit off.  
  
He was hoping to at least catch them in the act.  
  
Sighing, the ancient martial artist hopped downstairs, homing in on where he sensed both of his students. Nabiki was sitting at the dining table, smiling almos manically, and sipping on a cup of coffee, as Ranma mopped the floor, turning to glare at her every so often. Happosai estimated they used at least two cans of cherry scented aerisol.  
  
"So," Happosai greeted, causing Ranma to jolt, and Nabiki to grin towards the old man, "How has your morning been, students?" Ranma turned deep red, and began to mop the same spot more forcefully.  
  
"Well, we have some problems, but it got better," Nabiki replied, turning to watch Ranma work.  
  
"Problems?" Happosai enquired, following her gaze. "Something wrong with the floor, Ranma my boy? You've been concentrating on that spot awfully hard..."  
  
Nabiki shrugged after taking another sip of her brew, "Oh, he just spilled some juice there, and is a bit self concious about the mess." Ranma almost tripped over the mop handle, before favoring Nabiki with his most heated, indignant, unamused glare. Nabiki made a kissing motion towards him, flustering Ranma even more, and causing him to turn back to his task.  
  
Nabiki was using innuendo, she must nearly be drunk off of energy by now, "Have you even told the boy what you've been doing?"  
  
Nabiki blinked, "Oh yeah, Ranma, I've been using you to build up my ki by way of sex. Hope you don't mind."  
  
Ranma only gave Nabiki a sideways glance, before continuing with the task at hand, "No wonder you're so damn insatiable..." Both Happosai and Nabiki broke out into laughter.  
  
Nabiki finally managed to bring herself under control to address more serious matters, "Anyways, we do have another problem. Akane's in town."  
  
"Kasumi went and blabbed, huh?" Happosai guessed easily. Not really a surprise, he had decided long ago, that the three girls he had watched grow up into women like he was their grandfather, were rather predictable.  
  
"Akane's here, probably with the mind to save me from 'the little perverted troll'. You know how she gets."  
  
"You're taking this rather well, considering your panic fit earlier," Ranma quipped, before pushing the bucket and mop to the corner of the counter. "So, she knows all about it, but won't do a thing about it until she catches us with our tongues down each other's throats. Once she does, the big, bad sister's going to go beserk,huh?"  
  
"I'm glad you see the picture so well," Nabiki replied, "Don't worry, she should be gone and out of our lives within a week. She does have other obligations, and she doesn't like being away from her sons for too long."  
  
Ranma shrugged, sitting at the table, "Don't see why we have to even care."  
  
Nabiki stopped from taking another sip of her coffee, glaring at Ranma over the lid, "Are you considering something unintelligent, Ranma?"  
  
"No," the pigtailed boy replied, slightly indignant, "I mean, I'm pretty sure she's good, but I can handle her pretty okay, I'm sure."  
  
Happosai and Nabiki looked at each other, and closed their eyes in unison.  
  
___________________________  
  
Soun wasn't disturbed, just surprised. Perhaps he had underestimated his middle daughter, though he always felt she deserved the highest credit, as well as his other two lovely daughters. She always seemed to enjoy a life of contentment, indulging in social activities that fulfilled her role in society as a productive member. She enjoyed her job, as it dealt with one of her loves, money, and it created for a pool of interaction with many different members of the same society she lived in. Nabiki was worldly, sophisticated without being haughty. She was playful, while in her later years fortunately lacking the disregard she used to practice towards others in her youth. She was caring, generous, capable of great understanding, obliging, dedicated, and cautious. He could never miss the wistfulness she expressed over her own solitude, but for the most part, even to him it never seemed to bother her. For all he knew, it never really did.  
  
Ranma. The young man he hoped Nabiki would care for, possibly in a maternal fashion, as he left her to 'babysit' him, as he allowed Genma to 'drag' him through Asia. Apparently, the teenage boy played the part of Pandora towards Nabiki's heart, opening a purposely closed container that potentially brought about the ills that would plague Nabiki severalfold; drudging up old hurts, forgotten yearnings, and inhabilitating fears. But in the end, Ranma also released the one thing Nabiki had lacked, for she was content without need of this further. Ranma had opened Nabiki's heart, and released her hope.  
  
Hope for something more beyond her, hope for a family, for someone to care for her during her twilight years, hope that she would never be left alone with only her shallow, materialistic prizes that would be worth naught to her when she passed on. This also gave Soun hope, for he now could believe his cherished daughter would not experience the heartache he had felt in his lonliness. Granted, he had his daughters that he oft times had to resort to dramatics in order to keep them involved in his life, but there was always that different need for a love that belonged only between two that were intimately close in ways that could not be expressed with any other relation.  
  
His concerns now, was if she even understood the consequences and the sacrifices she would now make, and if she was absolutely and truly willing to make them unonditionally, and selflessly. As for Ranma, he did not know what to expect, and only trusted in his daughter's ability to judge character. If she had fallen for him, he expected Ranma to be a fine young man.  
  
"Well, this isn't so bad," Soun piped up, smiling manically and obliviously to his youngest daughter's ire.  
  
Akane groaned, grabbing onto hear and wanting to tear it out in fustration. No matter what, her senile father just could not, or would not, see the problem behind the whole ordeal. Genma wasn't helping matters, as he steadfastly held onto a fundamentalist perspective that the schools must be joined, further inciting her own father's stubbornness. "Dad, just think about it, exactly HOW do you think this will all end? There's just TOO much of a difference between them! Can't you just realize this farce is just going to end up hurting Nabiki again?"  
  
"It couldn't possibly, it's a matter of family honor!" Soun rebuked firmly, as if his argument were absolutely logical.  
  
"Of course, Love conquers all obstacles! Including age!" Genma added, even earning Soun's incredulousness at the statement, though he never visually displayed it.  
  
Kasumi wringed her apron in her hands, yearning for a cigerette, but trying to abstain. She had been smoking a lot more lately; a bad thing even in her consideration. "Father, if you truly care for Nabiki, you would simply call this off."  
  
"Well, wouldn't that be their decision?" Soun replied, showing a sliver of his true intelligence to his daughters for the first time in ages.  
  
Kasumi and Akane seemed to have missed it. "Nabiki's blind to what's happening to her, Dad. She's even trying to cover up for the little twerp!" Akane retorted, "If even realized all that she was doing..."  
  
"From what I can see, father, she has been investing a lot of herself into him, I can't see how that would be healthy," Kasumi quipped.  
  
"That's perfectly healthy for a relationship!" Soun retorted, "They will be married soon!"  
  
"No, they will not," Akane almost growled, "This isn't a 'healthy' relationship by any means. What makes you think... um... Ranma's serious about Nabiki? For all we know, he's just enjoying milking sis for all she's worth!"  
  
"I beg to differ," Soun countered, "I have firm belief that Ranma is only the most honorable of young men!"  
  
"That's right, Tendou," Genma agreed, "I raised him to be a man among men. Why, the boy is almost as honorable as I am!"  
  
"What was your wife's name, Mr.Saotome?" Kasumi enquired, almost casually. The stout man squeaked, and attempted to make himself unnoticable. Kasumi gave her sister a small, victorous smile, for having finally taken Genma's opinion out of the equation.  
  
Akane smirked back; perhaps now they can finally start talking sense into their father, without the idiot egging him on. Akane also decided for a different tactic, "Dad, I don't doubt the kid has a lot of respect for Nabiki, and feels obliged to her, but is it really fair to tie them together like that? Ranma's going to eventually realize that he isn't *really* in love with Nabiki, and things will just fall apart from there!"  
  
Akane walked behind her seated father, and put her hands on his shoulders, "I don't want to see Nabiki... I don't want to see either of them get hurt over this foolishness. They haven't even known each other for three months, and Kasumi's already told me that they are expressing interests in marrying."  
  
Soun knew his daughters were stalemated, and could only make pleas for him to drop the agreement. Truth be told, if he truly thought his daughter was unhappy about it all, he would easily do so. Much to Kasumi and Akane's chagrin, however, they were simply providing their father with ample reason to not only continue the pact, but offer his blessings completely. "Enough, this topic is no longer for discussion, but if you believe them to be uncomfortable in any matter in their relationship, I propose a visit. After all, I would greatly enjoy seeing my whole family together, once again. And then, we will also make enquiries as to their satisfaction of the agreement between our two families, if there's any shadow of a doubt towards their happiness, I will leave the choice up to them."  
  
"But Dad..." Akane almost yelled, wondering if he even heard what she had been saying.  
  
"Tendou!" Genma shouted, almost outraged that their pledge to unite their families was being taken so lightly.  
  
"But," Soun interjected, "beyond that, I have no doubt that your girls' fears are unfounded. Perhaps we shall visit them after a proper lunch? It has been much too long since I have sampled your cullinary ability, my dear Kasumi!"  
  
Kasumi nodded, and for a fleeting moment considered the prospect of an 'unintentional' food poisoning incident for her father.  
  
___________________________  
  
"I have returned," Shampoo announced, closing the door behind herself, removed her shoes, and walked into the living room. She stopped abruptly, and took a sniff at the air, "Ranma make it well too obvious."  
  
"Make what obvious?" said pigtailed boy enquired, exiting the kitchen, still somewhat sweaty from his workout. Nabiki entered behind him, not really paying attention to where she was heading.  
  
Shampoo didn't answer the question, watching where Nabiki's gaze was being held. "Now I see why Nabiki get along with Happosai," the Amazon drolled, rolling her eyes.  
  
Nabiki blinked, and turned to look at Shampoo, "Oh, hey, when did you get in?"  
  
"Don't mind her, she's been like this all day," Ranma stated, dryly. Nabiki leered, neither confirming or denying alligations, though more not denying.  
  
"That why the house smell of body oder and berries?" Shampoo enquired, innocently. It took all her will to keep a straight face, as Ranma blushed deep crimson.  
  
Before she could lose it, the front doorbell rang, signaling a route of escape for the lavender haired girl. "Doorbell!" Shampoo chimed, before rushing back for the front hall.  
  
Ranma turned to Nabiki with a hooded gaze, "just cool it, alright?"  
  
Shampoo opened the door, smiling well to broadly for greeting, "Hello!"  
  
"Ah, um, hello. We wish to see Nabiki, is she home?"  
  
Shampoo opened her eyes, now taking in who was standing at the door. The one she knew as Nabiki's sister stared at Shampoo impassively, while the other woman that she had seen in pictures around the house was looking upon her with a stoic expression that Shampoo was positive was ready to shatter at any moment. The man who spoke, she vaguely remembered in passing, but the other man, the one she had seen often with Ranma while she was hunting the redheaded girl through China, the one currently petrified with fear, she did recognize well. At the scene, Shampoo knew exactly what to do.  
  
"Is wrong house, no speak Japanese well, is sorry." With that, Shampoo slammed the door, and walked off.  
  
Soun blinked, before turning to Genma, "Saotome, isn't that the...?"  
  
Genma was currently too out of it to confirm.  
  
Nabiki turned her amused expression from the berating she was recieving from Ranma towards Shampoo, who passed by them with an indifferent look. The middle aged woman raised an eyebrow, when she heard the doorbell again, ringing furiously, "Um, hold that thought while I get the door, hon..."  
  
"Do not answer the door. It a salesman, annoying." Shampoo stated without turning back.  
  
"Well, they're apparently not going to go away until someone answers this time," Nabiki stated, grinning at the prospect of making a soliciter cry for mercy. Shampoo shrugged, and continued upstairs; she did her part, and Nabiki wasn't going to pay her any heed. Nabiki had a beeming smile as she answered the door, "Hello, I'm the-... uh..."  
  
"And next time we do it in the kitchen, YOU'RE mopping!" Ranma shouted out from behind. Nabiki's mood dropped at a rate succeeding escape velocity.  
  
"Do what in the kitchen?" Soun asked his daughter, earning looks from his three other compatriots.  
  
"Nothing... nothing in the kitchen," Nabiki quickly squeeked, unprepared for the abrupt sensation of panic for the second time today.  
  
Soun blinked, shugged her reaction off, and quickly encompassed his stark rigid daughter in a crushing hug, "Oh, Nabiki, it does a father's heart proud that you are honoring your father's greatest wish in uniting the schools!"  
  
Nabiki's eyes found both Akane's and Kasumi's, who each had theirs bearing down on the middle sister like the headlight of an oncoming frieght train. "I-I'm not honoring a wish!" Both Kasumi and Akane looked at each other with wry glances.  
  
Soun pulled away from his daughter, holding her at arms length, "What? But Akane and Kasumi said you intend to marry Ranma."  
  
"Ahhh... did I?" Nabiki managed to say, earning solumn nods from her two sisters. The middle sister turned to her father with a cracked smile, "Ah... I was mistaken, heh, heh."  
  
"Mistaken about your announcement to marry Ranma, or mistaken in what you had just told father?" Kasumi enquired with false sweetness.  
  
Nabiki was just completly unprepared, "Um, both?"  
  
Fortunately, or unfortunately, Nabiki was saved, as Ranma came up behind her, "Hey, who's at the..." Rana's gaze first found the stocky statue amidst the Tendou's. "Pop..." Ranma said, almost lyrically, "I missed ya."  
  
The sound of his son's voice brought Genma out of his stupor. "Boy, I can see you're slacking in you're training."  
  
Ranma blinked, and tilted his head, "Oh, it is? Well, I'm grateful for your opinion Pop..."  
  
Genma snorted, before pushing his glasses higher onto his nose, "Well I'm glad the woman at least taught you some respe-WHOA!"  
  
"HEY, DON'T RUN, POP! I NEED YOUR FULL EVALUATION OF HOW MUCH I'VE BEEN SLACKING!" Ranma demanded, recovering for his missed drop kick, and chasing after his father.  
  
Soun easily ignored the father and son running off into the distance, "Now, Nabiki, you're not going to let your dear father stand outside your door? We have much to catch up on!" Nabiki suddenly noticed. Her father, he ws completely clueless to the situation, yet...  
  
He was staring at her, the way Kasumi always did when she was anticipating a lie. The way Akane did whenever she was watching her opponent closely in a sparring match. The way she herself did in her youth. It didn't occur to Nabiki often, but perhaps her father may not be as dense as he seemed?  
  
Steeling herself, and giving one quick glance to her sisters, Nabiki stepped aside. "Forgive my manners, you certainly taught me better than that, right, Daddy?" She had disregarded the thought, as she always does. She loved her father, but she doubted he could keep such an act up for years. Nonetheless, she still held a slight tone of suspicion in her voice.  
  
Soun's smile as he stepped past his daughter faltered for the briefest moment, before he turned back to Nabiki, "Oh, such a minor issue, as you've had a great deal on your mind, I suppose." He hadn't missed the sudden shift in his daughter's tone, throwing him slightly off-balance. He wasn't completely sure what it was about, but entertained the notion that perhaps one of his daughters, after thirty years, finally bought a clue.  
  
Nabiki allowed her sisters to pass, before looking out the door, and checking to ensure that Ranma hadn't chased his father back. Sighing, as her concern was not validated, she closed it, "I request that we wait to talk about things until Ranma gets back. I'll make us some tea while we wait."  
  
"That won't be necessary," Kasumi interjected, "I don't really believe Ranma is necessary right now, and I can make tea as you talk with father and Akane. You still keep it in the upper left cubboards?"  
  
Akane shifted her eyes to Kasumi, before looking back at Nabiki, "Yes, the sooner we get things clarified, the better."  
  
Nabiki began to sweat at the pressure her sisters were beginning to compound upon her, "B-but you guys just got here! Why don't we talk about other things... how was your trip, Daddy?"  
  
"Splendid, now, about you and Ranma's engagement?" Soun enquired, quickly changing back the subject.  
  
Akane favored Nabiki with a cattish smirk, while mouthing 'nice try'. Even for all her nervousness, Nabiki's mouth twitched at the rather childish snipe. Her irritation was the anchor she needed to get ahold of herself. Narrowing her eyes, she then folded her arms, and matched her younger sister's glare, "I think we can wait a few more moments. It does concern him, anyhow." Akane blinked, wondering exactly when her sister regained her nerve.  
  
"That tea sounds exellent," Soun quickly spoke up, heading off a potential clash. It didn't happen often, but when his daughters squared off against one another, it always got too out of hand.  
  
Nabiki held her glare for a few moments, before turning away, "Right, I'll go start the water."  
  
"Hey, I'm back," Ranma proclaimed, swinging open the front door, and tossing his unconcious father in, "Sorry it was taking so long, but the old jerk can run pretty fast." Ranma started to approach Nabiki, before he paused. The middle Tendou sister saw the brief flicker of sadness and fustration cross before Ranma's face, before he gave a haughty smirk, "Ms. Tendou, this your family, right? Want me to go ahead and get me and Pops something to eat while you talk with them?"  
  
Both Kasumi and Akane stared at Ranma. Both already knew the truth, but were far from amused at the sudden formality the pigtailed young man was using with their sister. He was trying to help Nabiki cover the truth up from their father, which would make it difficult for them to bring the situation and it's numerous problems out into the open where they would force their family to confront them. On the plus side, Nabiki's denials were making it easier for them to make an argument, but if Ranma wasn't going to fess up to anything, they wouldn't even have a case.  
  
"But Ranma, wouldn't you want to eat with your fiancee?" Kasumi asked, causing everyone to focus on him.  
  
Once again, Ranma's eyes shifted to Nabiki, before he looked back at Kasumi, innocently, "Fiancee?"  
  
Soun saw the swirl of emotions that Ranma held, as he was forced into an obvious lie. He almost frowned, before he gained ahold of himself, and burst into tears. "WHAT? SO YOU PLANNED ON SIMPLY USING MY DAUGHTER FOR YOUR PERVERTED PLEASURES?!?" Perhaps startling the young lad into admitting the relationship would get him some answers.  
  
"YA WHOA!!!" Ranma shouted, backing up from the overbearing expression of the Tendou Patriarch, as he looked down upon the pigtailed young man with intense fury. Both Kasumi and Akane smiled, feeling it time to add fuel to the fire.  
  
Kasumi opened her mouth, "STOP IT!"  
  
And then Kasumi closed her mouth, staring at Nabiki, who had interposed herself between Ranma and her father "Nabiki?"  
  
The middle Tendou sister turned to Kasumi, "Its obvious what you're doing. You think if you get Daddy on your side, you'll have the leeway to break apart me and Ranma." Everyone blinked at the declaration, including a freshly revived Genma.  
  
Nabiki turned back to Ranma, giving him an apologetic smile, "Sorry to put you through all that, I guess you had the right idea." Ranma opened his mouth, but found nothing to say. Instead he held Nabiki around the waist from behind her, lending her his strength.  
  
Overlapping her arms on his, Nabiki accepted it, knowing he was now behind her completely. "Yes, Daddy, your precious dream looks to be close to reality, but don't think it has anything to do with the notion of honoring a family pledge."  
  
"Nabiki, I don't understand," Soun stated, actually confused in this instance.  
  
Nabiki bowed her head slightly, looking at her father from under her bangs, "Truth is, Ranma has proven to me, time and time again, that he is a man of honor. Even if we are more or less a missmatched couple, he has shown me more care, more committment..." Nabiki closed her eyes, and smiled in rememberance, "...and more love, than any man I had ever felt affection to. He is a man any woman would fall in love with, regardless of his many faults. One fault I know he would never have, is the one for abandoning me. He's helped me through a lot, and if I hadn't ever met him, I don't think I would have ever found what I feel only with him."  
  
Ranma hid his own face in the crook of Nabiki's neck; it proved to be the most convenient place to hide his tears. No matter how many times he had heard Nabiki acceptance of him, it still touched him deeper than any affection he had ever known. The degrees the emotions Nabiki could invoke within him were almost overwhelming.  
  
Nabiki felt the hot tears drip against her chin. Her own smile grew deeper, as her own eyes watered. "If you haven't figured it out, Daddy, I love him. I've found someone I can truly love as my own."  
  
Soun's head raised slowly, feeling his own eyes becoming irritable. He had hoped Nabiki would learn to love again, but he never expected the success of his plans. Nabiki was a grown woman, and he respected her judgement, so he would not question how she felt about such a young man. For her to speak so deeply of him, show how much character Genma's son truly had, and at any age, Soun would be honored to leave such a man with his daughter's care.  
  
With a genuine smile of contentment, a smile he hadn't worn in ages, Soun bowed,"Yes, it is apparent you have, my daughter." He looked to Ranma, "Thank you, Son. You have truly accomplished an old man's greatest wish."  
  
Awkwardly, Ranma nodded, "I am honored to marry your daughter, regardless of how old-WHUFF... er... well regardless."  
  
Soun chucked, as his daughter retracted her elbow from his ribs, "Indeed, son." He enveloped the couple in a hug that was far from overexaggurated, overemotional embraces, the onw happened to be perfect in expressing his sentiments, as it was returned in the same manner by both Nabiki and Ranma.  
  
Akane's expression was neutral, as she strode towards the front door. Kasumi bowed her head, knowing there was nothing more she could do. The only thing she could do was simply wait to pick up the pieces of Nabiki's shattered heart once again, and hope it wouldn't be as destructive as before. Defeated, she turned away from the scene, and followed her youngest sister.  
  
Genma removed his glasses and polished them, blaming the grime they collected for his blurring vision. He was very proud of his son, even if he was impudent at times. But at this moment, he didn't think he could be any prouder. Shampoo sat near the top of the stairs, smiling softly. "{This, Ranma, is what a happy ending truly is,}" she said to herself in her native tongue. No Disney film could ever compare to the true life event before her. Now with the coast clear, she decided to come downstairs, and add her own well-wishes.  
  
___________________________  
  
They both bid Shampoo goodbye for the evening, as she decided to spend more time with her father. She intended to help him and her great Grandmother run the restaurant, and with the next day being school, she would at least take a bit of time to help him set up the restaurant, and talk in the process.  
  
Ranma closed the door behind Shampoo, and then sighed as he leaned against it, "Well, Guess it's been a pretty long day so far."  
  
Nabiki nodded, and looked back towards the living room, "Thanks Ranma, for what you tried to do earlier."  
  
Ranma knew what she was talking about, "Hey, you asked me to, even if you realized I was right later on."  
  
Nabiki leaned against Ranma, pinning him against the door, "Don't get cocky now, Mr. Saotome. I may have given you the benefit of the doubt, but don't think I'm just going to accept your word all the time."  
  
Ranma chuckled, giving Nabiki a light peck on the nose, "Yeah, well, I can still be content with this little victory. Too bad your sisters wouldn't accept us. I mean, I woulda thought if they saw you happy, they would finally understand."  
  
Nabiki shook her head softly, "I know, Ranma, but they'll come around in time. They have the rest of our lives to get used to the idea."  
  
"I guess," Ranma wrapped his arms around his fiancee, "So, what do we do now?"  
  
With a delicious gleam in her eye, Nabiki began circling her finger against Ranma's chest, "Well, I guess we can start moving onto... heh heh, more advanced techniques..."  
  
Before Ranma could enquire about said techniques, they were interrupted by a knock at the door, the type of knock that punches a hole through wooden barriers, before a hand wraps itself around a certain pigtailed young man's neck.  
  
"Someone's at the door," Ranma managed to choke out, before he was pulled through the barrier, obliterating it. 


	32. Chapter 30 and Epilogue

'Older'  
  
Soun smiled, as he and Genma approached the gates to his ancestral home; his final daughter had found that one. Far be it from him to argue her decision on who it was, perhaps Ranma was a bit on the young side, but he could truly see he made her happy. If anything mattered most to her it was his daughters' happiness. His youngest found it, and continues to hold onto it with great ferver, while his eldest unfortunately let it go, replacing it with irrational fear, but as long as they found contentment, he was satisfied. Of course, if things did turn to the worse between Nabiki and her newfound fiance`...  
  
"Kasumi, I see you made it home well," Soun greeted, as he entered into the kithen, not even realizing that he had entered his old home until now. The Tendou patriarch hadn't even realized that Genma had headed for the baths, having managed to have his curse ignited from an unfortunate incident on the way home.   
  
He found Kasumi standing over the oven, staring down at it with a scrutenizing expression. There was nothing in preparation for dinner, which was a sign that Kasumi was extremely stressed. He knew full well what his eldest and youngest daughters were up to; they far from approved of their sister's relationship, not that Soun could truly blame them. But, one thing he believed was that Nabiki was, if anything, capable on her own. She had been hurt deeply once, but she would know better now. If anything, Nabiki would ensure the sincerity of the boy she claimed to love.  
  
"Do not trouble yourself, Kasumi, I think this calls for celebration, you break out the sake, I'll make a call to have dinner delivered!" Soun insisted, knowing Kasumi wouldn't be in the mood to cook, "Oh, and if you would have Kaoru and Akane prepare, I'll contend with Little Sie. I trust he's in front of the television, as usual?"  
  
"Akane's not here, she went for a walk," Kasumi replied, almost automatically.  
  
Soun's cavalier attitude dropped abruptly. He didn't like the way Kasumi had said that. He full well knew of his youngest daughter's greatest flaw; her hot headed temper, a flaw he had worked hard to rid her of through training in her college years, but never fully succeeded. Kasumi and Akane obviously didn't like the turn out of earlier, and knowing Akane, she wouldn't simply accept things the way they are. Also knowing Akane, she wasn't the most capable of simply talking things through.  
  
Genma walked downstairs with his bath supplies, just in time to see Soun rush by him, "[Why the hurry, Tendou?]" the panda's sign read.  
  
"Saotome, if you do not wish the mourn the passing of your son, hurry, for time is of the essence!" Soun urgently and gravely stated, as he swung the door open.  
  
_________________________  
  
"Ah... hi," Ranma greeted in a rather meek tone, as he was held up by his haunch like a scolded puppy dog. The rather irate blue glowing woman glared at him sideways, not quite feeling the jovial countenance that Ranma was direly failing to purvey.  
  
"Let's talk," Akane stated in a calm voice, as she calmly tossed him across the street.  
  
Nabiki stepped out through her shattered front door, just in time to see Ranma deftly somersault rightside up, landing in a crouch, "Akane, STOP!"  
  
The youngest Tendou daughter ignored her sister, as she strode across the street, unphased by the ease of Ranma's recovery, "You probably think you've gotten away with it, don't you? You have my sister and my Father wrapped around your little finger, while you think me and Kasumi are being held in check..."  
  
Ranma went into stance, eyeing the woman with concern. He was pretty sure she wasn't intending to throw him all that hard, but the momentum made it seriously difficult for him to recover. He wasn't entirely sure how strong she was, but if recalled, this one was supposed to be the martial artist sister, and that isn't something to take lightly, after seeing Nabiki at work, "What the heck you talking about?"  
  
Akane stopped a few yards away, and narrowed her eyes at Ranma. After several moments of silence, she fought back a growl, and continued forward at a faster pace, "Fine, play stupid, while I explain things."  
  
"Damn it, Akane! Stop this! NOW!"  
  
Akane turned her head to her sister this time, making Nabiki pause at the glimmer of contempt and pity hed in her youngest sister's eyes. "Sorry Nabiki, but you don't have a say in this right now." Akane turned fully to Nabiki, "Kasumi failed to relay exactly how desperately lovesick and lonely you were. You really had fallen low, Nabiki."  
  
Nabiki's own eyes ignited, as she pursed her lips at her sister's barb. Slowly, the middle Tendou sister started towards her sister, intending to settle this one way or another.  
  
"Nabiki, it's okay."  
  
The woman paused, and looked at her fiance` with an expession of surprise and questioning. Ranma smiled at her, and then turned to her sister, "I don't know where you get off calling your sister all that, but if you can't be happy that she's happy with me, then I think it's you that doesn't have any say in this." Ranma once again looked over at Nabiki, his own face letting her know that he has things under control. Nabiki knew Ranma didn't have any idea what he was getting into, but already understood that she loved him enough to place her faith in him. Lowering her head, Nabiki meekly took several steps backwards.  
  
At the acknowledgement of his request, Ranma concentrated on the woman opposing them.  
  
Akane didn't miss the trade, and snorted in contempt, "Honestly, the two of you act like your so-called 'relationship' is going to work. I'm almost sick at the stupidity the two of you are displaying."  
  
"Hey, it ain't your call if we got a chance or not, and even if we don't, it won't stop us." Ranma folded his arms, "And if you don't like it, well, you can just get lost."  
  
Nabiki winced; now, things would be getting ugly.  
  
"You... little jerk," Akane growled, darting after Ranma. The pigtailed young man easily tracked her, and nearly feigned a yawn for effect, as he effortlessly bent out of the way of the right haymaker aimed for his face. His confident smirk dropped, when he felt her other hand brushing against his knee as he was leaning backwards, and find the back of his knees. He barely felt her using any force, as she suddenly swept him upside down, and traced her right hand from the back of his head, to his shoulderblades, to the small of his back, before it turned into a stiff palm.  
  
Ranma was sent flying down the street inverted, before he landed flat on his stomach, bouncing once. "Okay, that hurt a bit," Ranma mumbled to himself, before kicking back onto his feet.  
  
He found Akane coldly striding towards him, "You seem to be confused about the situation," Akane stated in a conversational manner, "This is my sister you're leading around, and right now, I'm a litle concerned about her well-being. That concern is being brought about by a snot-nosed punk that thinks he's in the right because he can get an old... older woman to do whatever he wants." Akane cracked her knuckles menacingly, "Why don't you just take your worthless father, and find some other poor deluded woman to mooch off of."  
  
"Heh," Ranma started, wiping his hand under his cheek to check for blood, "Funny how highly you seem to think of your sister..." Ranma stood tall, "No."  
  
Akane's mouth twitched, realizing the boy before her just wasn't going to listen to her reasoning, "Then I'll have to move you myself." With that, Akane rushed at Ranma.  
  
The pigtailed young man stood his ground, concentrating on conserving his movements, and settling for parrying her attacks as efficiently as possible. At the same time, he kept his center of gravity low, and watched out for any forced shifts in his balance, "Hmph, so much for you, trying to beat on guys half your age."  
  
"Consider this CORPRAL PUNISHMENT!" Akane suddenly shouted, stepping into Ranma, and suddenly lifting him up into the air, regardless of his defense. Quickly, Ranma grabbed Akane's wrists, and locked his legs around her waist, arresting her leverage against him, "LEGGO, YOU LITTLE PERVERT!"  
  
"You let go first!" Ranma retorted, struggling to remove her hands from his shirt. Already irate, Akane exerted force for the first time in their confrontation, tearing Ranma off of her, and sending him rolling away.  
  
"When I say OFF, I mean GET OFF!"  
  
Quickly recovering, Ranma didn't take a stance, "I don't wanna fight you, alright?"  
  
"You don't have to, just get out of my sister's life, and I'll happily let you go with the best regards," Akane retorted, moving forward.  
  
"Damn it, won't you listen to me?"  
  
"NO, you better listen to ME, you little brat! You waltz in on my sister's life and take advantage of her. You get her to believe the idiot notion that she's in love with you... Damn it, she's acting like she's willing to do ANYTHING for you!"  
  
Akane was seething now, as she stalked towards Ranma, flexing and unflexing her hands, "I'll be damned before I see this happen to her again. Unlike you, I DO love Nabiki, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to see that he doesn't get used again by bastards like you and Saito."  
  
Ranma's face became solumn, "If there was one thing I would never do, is whatever this Saito guy I keep hearing about did to her. There's nothing I would like more than to beat the crap outta that jerk for hurting the best woman I have ever known, but what happened then was then, I'm with Nabiki now." Ranma swatted his hand wide in an vehemant gesture, "And I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy! She's mine, and if you think you're gonna stay in our way, I'll, I'll..." Ranma took another brief glance towards Nabiki; he could see her trembling. Unsure if it was from the fact that two of her loved ones were fighting about her, fear of one of them being hurt, or Ranma's intense words, he continued, "You ain't taking Nabiki from me."  
  
This time, Akane didn't stop the low rumble that built in her throat, reverberating through her whole body. This punk, this uppety little whelp, he was persistant on destroying her sister completely. And Nabiki, suprisingly accepting of all this, would stand by blindly and let herself be destroyed in a obviously go nowhere relationship that will accumilate in taking her job, he social life... her whole livelihood from her, while in the end, she'll end up alone.  
  
Shutting her eyes quickly, forcing the small amounts of moisture to splash away in minute particles, Akane let go of her full outrage...  
  
_________________________  
  
Genma hid his nervousness decently enough, though much of his restraint came from his denial, "Come on Tendou, it wouldn't be that bad."  
  
Soun looked over at his old friend and training partner, still dripping wet from the steaming hot kettle he pilfered on their trek across the Tokyo rooftops. It was hard to accurately convey the danger Genma's son was in. Sure he could believe Ranma was a more than capable martial artist; Genma trained him, after all.   
  
But Akane, even if she was headstrong in her own studys during he youth, she had developed a deep respect for the arts, while managing to situate herself in a veritable hotbed of martial arts for a good portion of her life. She had met and trained with many of the greatest martial artists around, practiced with many famous instructors, and researched many different forms for both her careers. According to Thomas, Akane also trained dilligently, finding her love in the art which paralleled even her father's. Even when he despaired over her earlier training, Soun was proud of the martial artist Akane turned out to be, even soon to be succeeding him as the master of the Tendou branch of Anything Goes. Unfortunately, she still had that impetuous, impulsive temper that made her pretty dangerous when it wasn't in check.  
  
Even as he attempted to explain it to Genma, it failed to relay his urgency. The stout man would have to see the problem up front to realize it's full danger...  
  
"Perhaps that will convince you?" Soun suggested, pointing to the blue glow up ahead a couple of kilometers, their destination.  
  
Genma blinked, and gulped deeply.  
  
_________________________  
  
"Anything else, Dad?" Kaoru enquired, not really wanting to return home just yet. Ever since Happosai arrived again, his mother's been acting extremely peculiar. Granted, it may have been because of the presence of the old letch, but from the way she had become withdrawn, the way she had started smoking even more, and the way she seemed almost absentminded, he was pretty sure it had more to it than simply having the elderly pervert raid her underwear drawer.  
  
He would probably ask about it, sooner or later, he was concerned for her, after all. But still, to see her like that was more than a little unsettling; perhaps he should tell his father about it. "Dad, I have to talk to you about Mom. She's... Dad?"  
  
Kaoru then realized his father hadn't responded to his first question. Even when the older Ono was occupied, he still always managed some sort of reply. Puzzled, Koaru looked towards his father, who was staring off into space with a surprised expression, "Dad, something wrong?"  
  
Tofu had nearly dropped the container of supplies he was carrying, when he felt a faint but familiar surge off in the distance. The last time he had the sensation was when Akane nearly beat Saito to..  
  
"Kaoru, close up the clinic for me, then head towards Nabiki's with some extra medical supplies and some bracers. I'm grabbing the small emergency medical kit," Tofu commanded urgently, quickly retrieving a white briefcase from one of the cabinets.  
  
His abrupt departure left Kaoru blinking, "I wonder what that's all about..."  
  
Tofu was immidiately upon the rooftops, attempting to cover several kilometers as fast as possible. There was no mistaking it, Akane was back in town. Tofu had to smile wryly; he was rather hurt she didn't stop by to at least say 'hello'.  
  
_________________________  
  
"Aiyaah," Shampoo whispered, looking up from doing the dishes.  
  
Cologne hobbled next to her great granddaughter, "Indeed, I felt it too. There is someone truly powerful, and angry out there, and it is within the proximity of your sister's abode. Come Shampoo, we must make haste to investigate and offer assistance."  
  
"There is trouble about?" Ku Shui enquired, coming up from the cellar.  
  
"I'm afraid there isn't time to explain, finish preparing the shop in our absence, for the situation may be dire."  
  
Ku Shui didn't question his grandmother, knowing it wasn't the best idea to do so when she was intensely serious.  
  
_________________________  
  
Long day, then again, they all just seemed to be long now.  
  
Ukyo sighed, as she tried to unwind with a magazine and some soft rock in the background, but as usual, it was failing. She didn't think anything of the consequences at the time, nor did she really consider how serious Kaoru had been about Ranma's girlform. No, the young chef understood, it was the way she had used him, someone who had considered her a friend, to get back at someone who had also thought she was a friend. Ranma was surprisingly forgiving, which irked Ukyo to no end. Where did he get off being holier-than-thou, anyways? She sure as hell didn't look at him as the mature type, just someone with a mature fetish.  
  
Ukyo groaned, as she tossed the magazine next to her on the bed, and folded her hands behind her head as she lay there. Ranma had proven the more adult in things. Ukyo hadn't even cared how petty her actions were, just savored the small tang of vindication she was syphoning from the whole ordeal. Now, with two friends lost, she realized how poisonous that morsel of satisfaction was.  
  
Her reverie was interrupted by the air growing thick with a prickling sensation, much like a lightning storm on the horizon. Having nothing better to do, the young chef got up, and looked out her window, finding nothing but a star laden sky before her. She opened it, and levered herself to the rooftop for a better inspection. Turning in a circle, she didn't see any visible storms about, but her vision was halted towards a spot where the light pollution seemed a bit thicker than elsewhere, and with a slightly blue hue to it.  
  
Unsure of what it was, Ukyo decided to drop back into her room to retrieve her battle spatula and bondileer, before moving to investigate. Whatever it was, she may prove helpful, and gods knew she could use the karma points right now...  
  
_________________________  
  
"Eh, sir? You might wanna come see this..."  
  
The vetran police officer sat up from his desk, relaxing a bit before he continued with the loads of paperwork he had to currently contend with. "What's so important that-"  
  
He didn't finish, as he saw a small portion of the skyline glowing a faint blue over the low buildings. He grimace, recalling this similar sight from almost a decade... give or take a few years... ago.  
  
"I'll get right on having someone check it out."  
  
"Ah... no... whoever it was probably deserves it anyways," the senior officer responded. "Send someone over, but it's not a priority. In fact... take your time about it," Yup, Nabiki Tendou was a great woman who had done a lot of good for the community. Whomever her sister was beating the crap out of probably deserved ten times worse.  
  
_________________________  
  
Akane seethed as she glared at the pigtailed young man. The battle aura was mainly for show, though it did provide a great deal of intimidation to everyone who's encountered it. That and her skill in the art had gained her the commanded respect she enjoyed in her chosen career. Why, she's managed to cowl even the most stringent and difficult actors.  
  
And yet, the little punk before her didn't even flinch.  
  
Akane's eye twitched at that, "Now, I'm done asking you nicely. You're going to leave my sister alone, or else." Ranma merely shook his head, maintaining his stance.  
  
Akane's face changed from cooly passive, to determinantly grim, "Then I will forcably separate you from her."  
  
This time, Ranma met Akane half way, not yeilding her the advantage of her own timing to attack. Akane had no intention of permanently harming Ranma in any fashion, but was wholly intending on incapacitating him long enough for her to drum some sense into her sister. For that reason, she limited herself to merely breaking the boy in half.  
  
Ranma was fully focused now, unwilling to let the woman gain a firm handle on him, quickly adapting to whatever she threw at him, and improvising counters on the fly; delving from martial arts he didn't even actually have any more experience than seeing in passing somewhere. It wasn't anything like training with his father, or the many matches (and fights) he had been in. She seemed to move from potential joint lock to potential momentum throw to potential limb trap and back; any one of them Ranma was more than positive would leave at least three months to recover from, once the affected limb ws realigned properly. He worked frantically, ensuring that he fustrated her efforts with the utmost caution. He refrained from counter-attacking, praying she gave up so he couldn't make matters worse by either of them managing to do harm to the other. He full well knew, though, that he couldn't keep it up forever.  
  
It briefly occured to Ranma that such a consideration never would have crossed his mind in the past. He knew that he was actually *concerned* for Nabiki's sister, even if she was currently trying to beat the crap out of him. She was concerned for their mutual love, and Ranma could appreciate her worry. If he ever found this Saito guy...  
  
His restraint was testament to the affect Nabiki had on him. Where once a brash, easily impulsive, and more than impudent boy had been, fought a young man who understood to consider the consequences of things, who had known now how to contend with many more social situations than he had originally even considered, and now knew the urge not to dissappoint someone so close to him that knowing any slight from her could be emotionally crippling.  
  
Because of Nabiki, Ranma was more than man enough to withstand the current trial.  
  
_________________________  
  
Nabiki stood with a passive expression, as she watched the battle before her. Inside, she was anything but what was reflected on the exterior, as she fought the urge to bite her own nails in worry. She merely settled for slightly grinding her teeth, as her fingernails dug into her palm under her folded arms. So intensely has she been concentrated on the fight, she barely noticed her father and Genma landing on each side of her.  
  
"Nabiki!" Soun called out, as he landed next to his daughter. Before them, he saw Ranma barely managing to hold his own against his enraged youngest; admirably hindering her efforts, but not making any offensive of his own, "I'll put a stop to this..."  
  
A hand shot out, the arm attached to it stopping across his chest, barring him from moving to interfere. Soun followed the arm back to Nabiki, "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"No, Daddy," Nabiki said, simply. She knew full well that Akane wouldn't be satisfied if someone intervined, and it would most likely start over again. It was up to Ranma to convince her, somehow, of his sincerity. She didn't like how he remained on the defensive, she didn't like the way her sister was rapidly growing angrier each moment, but she felt if there was any time she had to show her faith in the man she loved, it would be now.  
  
From just two simple words, Soun understood the complexity that was subtly conveyed within them. With a solumn nod, he stepped back, settling to watch the fight with nearly the same expression his middle daughter had. Genma pushed his glasses further up his nose, knowing in his own way that it would be best not to interfere. It may have been confused with cowardness by those who new him in a more negative light, but first and foremost he was a Father, and second a martial artist. It was a battle his son was determined to fight, and Genma knew full well that his assistance would be far from appreciated.  
  
From a nearby rooftop, Ukyo looked down at the intense fighting, flipping a throwing spatula between her fingers as she considered making her presence known in Ranma's favor. She knew Kaoru was right about him, and maybe it was a way to redeem herself, but...  
  
Turning quickly and holding her small weapon at ready, Ukyo found a humble looking man with glasses and a white briefcase land near her. "Seems I arrived before anything serious happened," the man stated with some relief, as he looked over the rooftop. "Friend of Ranma's?" He adjusted his glasses, whispering to himself under his breath, "Yup, that's Akane alright. Guess she has some problems with Nabiki's current interest..."  
  
"Um, you could say that, I guess," Ukyo replied, before looking back at the fight.  
  
"Tofu Ono, and you are?"  
  
Ukyo looked at the man, wondering how he could be so calm and cavalier when there was a woman glowing with the biggest battle aura she had ever seen, making an attempt to turn Ranma into a complex pretzel shape, "U-Ukyo Kuonji."  
  
Tofu's eyebrows raised, "Ah, the ladyfriend of my son's. He's quite pleased with your company, even if it isn't in the romantic sense."  
  
"Ono... you're Kaoru's father," Ukyo replied without much emotion, "I know your son, at least."  
  
"Hmm," Tofu responded, deciding to get the story at another time, given the situation before them.  
  
"Should we help Ranma?"  
  
Tofu looked over to where he saw Soun, Nabiki, and Genma watching, but not making a move, "I... don't know. But at the first sign that things are getting grave, I have a credo to maintain."  
  
"That seems the rational choice, doctor."  
  
Both Ukyo and Tofu turned to find an elderly woman and Shampoo standing behind them. "When...?"  
  
The old woman gave an amused smile, "Just now, though I would berate you two for not being more aware of your surroundings." Cologne walked to the edge of the roof, and nodded, "That woman is indeed powerful, yet angry."  
  
"She is strong with the dark side."  
  
The other three blinked, and turned to look at the lavender haired young lady.  
  
Shampoo merely shrugged. "You think I only watch Disney movies, Great Grandmother?"  
  
_________________________  
  
"DAMN IT, CUT IT OUT!" Akane demanded, finally at her last nerve.  
  
"I ain't the problem here, lady," Ranma retorted, "I don't want to deal with this, and you're not even willing to listen to your own sister!"  
  
Akane scoffed, "If my idiot sister hadn't lost her damn mind and let her underused, deprived hormones go muteny on her common sense WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS, YOU LITTLE JERK!!!"  
  
"WHAT?" Ranma shouted, shocked at the comment, unwittingly allowing Akane the opening she needed. Locking onto his forearm, she twisted, forcing his back towards her. She then grabbed him by the beltline of his pants, and hurled him overhead. Ranma bounced on his neck against the street almost fifteen yards away, before rolling to his feet.  
  
He gave Akane an unamused glare, as he gingely checked the roadrash that was now along the back of his shoulders. That was stupid of him to react like that, and giving her the opportunity. He was sure he would hear about it from his Pop, who he had noticed watching the battle. The way Nabiki was striding angrily towards him, he could guess that she was already prepared to let him have it. It was obvious Akane was good, and Nabiki would probably be angry that he seemed not to be taking her sister seriously.  
  
Narowing her eyes, Nabiki kneeled next to Ranma, "Quit messing around, and just kick her ass, Ranma."  
  
The pigtailed young blinked, and grinned; he thought the hormone comment was a bit harsh, too.  
  
"YOU'RE ENCOURAGING HIM?!?" Akane shouted incredulously.  
  
Happosai had to grin, as he watched Nabiki back away from Ranma, glaring at Akane the whole time. Ranma came back to standing, cracking his neck and popping his knuckles.  
  
"About damned time he started participating in this fight," the elderly martial artist commented with some mirth, after exhaling a ring of smoke. "Wouldn't you say, m'boy?"  
  
"GET... OFF!!!"  
  
Happosai snorted, and bopped his perch on the head with his pipe, "Best respect your elders, you little puke. Does it hurt once in a while to provide us old folk with a place to rest our weary bones?"  
  
The bandanna clad boy growled from under Happosai, "Listen old man, if you don't get off me, so help me..."  
  
"You ain't gonna do nothing but relax a bit," the ancient pervert retorted, "This isn't your problem anyways. Best sit back... or lay down... and enjoy the main bout! Even if Ranma's got about as much a chance as a snowball down under if Akane gets serious, this should be one hell of a fight!"  
  
"But I need to stop that jerk from beating on helpless old women!" the struggnling boy insisted, knowing that every moment that passed, Ranma committed unspeakable acts against the woman mentioned; that enemy of women!  
  
Happosai rolled his eyes, "Did it look like the boy was beating on anyone?"  
  
Ryoga paused. Actually, it looked like Ranma was working pretty damn hard not to get hit himself. "The jerk! He's trying to wear her out so he could do greater harm to her! I, Ryoga Hibiki will-"  
  
"-Just shut up," Happosai said, stuffing a pair of panties into Ryoga's mouth; pair he had pilfered from a lingerie shop, clean ones. "You butt into this, and I'll be the fourth to make you regret it."  
  
Ryoga fumed, but finally relented, "What's this about, anyways?"  
  
"That woman you were about to intervine on behalf of was doing the same thing you were about to, stick her nose into something that wasn't any of her business. That's what's going on."  
  
Ryoga didn't comment on the obvious misrepresentation of the facts; it was most assuradly Ranma's fault, but the old man currently had the advantage, so all the fanged boy could do was sit and watch.  
  
_________________________  
  
"Ready for round two?" Ranma enquired, as his expression grew cocky. He didn't want to hurt the woman, and decided he wouldn't do anything further than necessary, but even as his fiancee's sister, no one had the right to make such judgments on Nabiki.  
  
Akane settled for glaring at Nabiki, "Call off your dog, before I go one step further than neutering him."  
  
"You started this, Sis, I think Ranma's going to finish it," Nabiki responded coldly, but simply.  
  
"You've got a lot of misplaced faith in him," Akane replied, in an exapserated tone, "We'll talk about this later."  
  
"Yes, we most assuradly will," Nabiki confirmed, never wavering her own glare, and folding her arms.  
  
"Hey, can we get this over with, it's getting kinda late," Ranma interjected. His bravado was a pretty good front for the confidence he didn't quite feel. Akane was definitely good, maybe as good as his father when pulling out all the stops, if not better. Then again, his Pop had gotten a bit lazy nowadays. Regardless, he knew it was an uphill battle. The only thing he had to his advantage was Nabiki's blessing, and for him, that was more than enough not to back down from this fight.  
  
Akane looked around, noticing the audience they had garnered, including a few neighborhood residents attempting to identify the commotion. Her own father didn't seem very approving of what was going on, displaying for the first time in recent memory his displeased expression when he felt a student had fallen well out of line. Genma was stoic, though from his countenance he was extremely tense. Tofu she saw on a nearby rooftop next to two girls and an elderly lady. Upon finding his expression, she noticed him slowly shaking his head.  
  
Great, they were all on his side. Tofu should know better, after all, he was the one that had to perscribe the sedatives to Nabiki over six years ago. Her own father she knew was a lost cause, not even bothering to see past his delusions of his asinine dream of uniting the schools. The others had no business in this.  
  
Swearing under her breath, she also knew she couldn't just back down from this. She knew her point was just, and even if Nabiki didn't appreciate it now, Akane was only looking out for her best interests. This whole situation was potentially more devistating than when the last time some arrogant bastard abused her trust and love. This time, no matter what, Akane wouldn't settle for it.  
  
"Fine, if you wish to end this, it's a challenge." Akane stated with a deceptive calm, "If you win, you two do whatever the hell you want, I'll wash my hands clean of the whole damn thing. Upon my victory, you leave, and I don't want to hear about you coming near her again, or so help me in whatever religion you believe in, I'll make you pay dearly."  
  
At the challenge, both Genma and Soun looked at each other nervously. Happosai paused in smoking his pipe, almost dropping it. Fortunately, it was within his right to nullify the challenge, but he chose on his own honor not to interfere. Of course, being the hopeless romantic he was, the ancient martial artist was willing to make the sacrifice of honor for love. unfortunately, from what he knew about Ranma now, he would most likely honor the pact. "This is a fight you just can't lose, m'boy, better take this to heart."  
  
Ryoga blanched at what he now understood what was going on. He hadn't known that Ranma... and Ms. Tendou, that they were together like girlfriend and boyfriend. It wasn't that he was disgusted, it was that he comprehended the stakes. Ranma wasn't his favorite person in the world, and getting broken up with a girlfriend isn't the worst thing Ryoga could easily wish upon his pigtailed nemesis, but he just could no longer find his anger for the martial artist he has spent a great deal of recent time obsessing against.  
  
Cologne looked over at her Great Granddaughter, finding a pensive expression on her face. She heard Shampoo quietly praying to their ancestors to provide Ranma with the ability to win this match. Cologne wished she could have the same faith her heir was practicing, but she still held her own hope. To have her own plans that she felt had been more benevolent to all foiled, only to have such an impulsive and rightious woman succeed would not set well with the Matriarch of the Xian clan.  
  
Ukyo felt for Ranma at the moment. What was being issued in the challenge was not something even she could condone. She had her own qualms against him, but Ranma seemed sincere in how deeply he felt for the woman. When she had realized this, Ukyo couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously and hurt. Now, it was ironic, that she would not wish the loss she experienced at such a young age upon the same person that brouht it about on her, and she was standing witness to that very event possibly unfolding.  
  
Tofu had hoped, at that moment Akane found his gaze, that she would take his silent plea to relent. Sadly, he knew well enough what was going on, and that Akane now felt trapped in the situation. She was still much that headstrong teenager that thought she could right all the wrongs in the world with her martial arts ability. In reality she never realized that she simply thought the ends justified the means.  
  
Nabiki was now having trouble focusing on the two fighters, as the well of tears could not be witheld. She was trembling before, but now she was much more visibly shaking; shivering with a gripping fear that threatened to break her of the fragile faith she held. She desperately to interceed, to fight alongside Ranma, to assure the battle would be won. Instead, her resilient belief in the man she loved kept her at bay. She let this go too far, and it was going farther still, and she had no control over the velocity of things. Within her the young teenager from her highschool years was outraged that she had no handle on the situation, that she too freely gave over the reigns. Uncrossing her arms, she then clasped her hands over her chest, "Ranma, please... don't do this to me..."  
  
To everyone's dismay, Ranma nodded, and took a firm, bold stance.  
  
At the acknowledgement, Akane also nodded, "Then come at me, with your full ability."  
  
Both Ranma and Akane met almost directly midway, flying into tempest of motion and limbs. Ranma moved with a speed and ferocity of a demon with the most dire of missions, while Akane moved with a controlled power and refined grace of one who had practiced the art for decades. Ranma was a storm, a hurricane seeking to pummel what lay in his path. Akane was the ocean; swaying crests and roaring waves that saught to swallow and consume whatever prey was foolish enough to challenge her. He would either pound her until she became as limp as a ragdoll, or she would crush him like an aluminum bubble deep within the darkest watery depths.  
  
Ranma's right fist sailed past Akane's head, and the woman was forced to sway further when it collapsed into an elbow. She slipped her right hand into the crook of his elbow, and grabbed onto his right shoulder with her left hand.  
  
Ranma countered her attempt.  
  
After managing to free himself, Ranma dropped into a single handed stand on his left hand, kicking up with his right foot towards Akane's jaw. after just barely pulling her face away, Akane shifted forward with a left palm thrust to his exposed ribs. Ranma spun on his hand, parrying the strike away, as he went into the splits, spinning once like a helichopter propeller. The counter attack proved futile, as Akane simply stepped in to arrest his momentum, catching one of his outstretched legs under her left armpit. She then brought her right leg, placing it behind Ranma's planted hand.  
  
Once again Ranma countered her attempt.  
  
Akane was forced to roll forward when Ranma used his strength over her leverage by falling backwards, and tossing her while she was still secure onto his leg. Before she had recovered to full standing, Ranma performed a backhandspring to his feet, and leapt into the air with a tight vertical spin. Akane leapt away just in time to avoid the knee Ranma drove into the street, leaving a nasty pothole for the city ordinance to rectify later.  
  
After the missed attempt, Ranma leapt into the air to narrow Akane's chances of a secure counter attack. Akane followed him into the air, causing the two to become interlocked in an airborne battle. The pigtailed martial artist forced Akane lower to give himself the advantage, and lashed out with a heavy kick to her exposed chest.  
  
Akane smirked, as Ranma fell for the feinted opening, as she twisted slightly, absorbing some of the blow enough to add to her own pivoting momentum, while grasping onto Ranma's ankle.  
  
Ranma countered yet again.  
  
Akane shook her wrist, wincing slightly at the awkward way it had been twisted, but not proving anything remotely devestating. She had to admit, she was impressed. The boy seemed to just come up with counter upon counter on the fly, even when she had him dead to rights. It was also becoming extremely grating, even when her own admiration at his talent had been growing. She didn't have time to think long, as Ranma now took the offensive; once again pitting kineticly potent kempo against purposely flowing jiu-jitsu.  
  
Where hope had been a small flicker, now was an awesome flame. All spectators who observed the heated battle found the sky darkening to reveal the twinkle of the stars above. Akane's battle aura was dwindling. The longer the fight went on, the faster it began to die down; the more respect Ranma garnered from Akane, the larger the seed of doubt grew that she was in the right.  
  
It was more than just sheer talent that kept Ranma from becoming mangled limbs, Akane recognized the sheer dedication he must have had to the art. She recalled the vehemance of his pledge to Nabiki, which sang of the same perserverance that he held his own against her with. Could he possibly be the one that her sister needed?  
  
Akane firmly attepted to squash those thoughts down. Ranma was a boy, a mere child who thought he was grown. Nabiki needed a man to love her, not someone else's kid to raise.  
  
She stopped Ranma's sidekick cold, and stepped past it with a double palm trust aimed for his chest. This time, it was Ranma's turn to smirk, as he kept his left leg up past her head, and hopped onto Akane's forward knee, landing on it with his right. He twisted out of the way of her attacking hands, simultaniously dropping his left heel down across Akane's right temple. As it connected, a crimson aura warred with Akane's progressively faltering violet one.  
  
A break in the fight, as Akane's head snapped to the side from the impact, and she staggered. She snapped her head towards Ranma, staring at him incredulously. There was no way he could have simply managed that much force with no leverage.  
  
Ranma's smirk grew feral; he scored first blood. The shaken expression on Akane's face was more than enough for him to realize he had the advantage.  
  
"That... hurt," Akane growled, switching to striking blows instead of her grappling and trapping attempts.  
  
Ranma's expression didn't falter, as he deftly parried the initial attacks. Finally, he was forced to guard one directly, and winced as he nearly felt his guard buckle; the woman had some SERIOUS brute strength. With his guard nearly faltering once, Ranma quickly backed away, guiding and flowing around Akane's attacks almost desperately.  
  
Cologne frowned, "She's no longer witholding her ability."  
  
Shampoo gasped, as she saw Ranma being forced on a steady retreat. If only he knew the Heavenly Ascending Dragon, the fight would have been won by now.  
  
Soun's eyes narrowed at the sudden loss of restraint from his prized student. He had believed he broke her of such a habit, but sadly, it was once again showing in the fore. He also was aware his own master was nearby, probably watching the fight. If that were the case, Akane would have a great deal to answer for.  
  
Nabiki continued to stare, until she could no longer handle it. Ripping her gaze away from the fight, she now could realize the painful throb in her chest.  
  
Ranma decided it was all or nothing. He couldn't continue this defensive, or she will eventually get lucky. Suddenly, Ranma crossed his arms, and then with a loud shout, he thrust his hands towards Akane's forearms, opening her guard. If he missed, she would have free reign, and the fight was easily over.  
  
Akane's eyes went wide at the suicide move that left her now totally vunerable. Quickly, she ceased any visible displays of her power, and pulled it in to diminish the punishment she was about to receive.  
  
Ranma's scream never died, as he pounded into Akane's body with lightning fast punches that seemed to come from all about. Cologne chuckled, deciding the first thing she would teach Ranma was the Imperial Chestnuts in open flame technique. With such speed already displayed, it would be intriguing to see his fullest potential.  
  
Akane's body danced with the blows, some from her attempts to absorb as much as possible, the rest from the sheer force being rained upon her. The onslaught ended, as Ranma's shout reached a fever pitch, when he followed up his yeti punch with a deep uppercut so powerful that it carried him into the air spinning.  
  
The woman's head whipped back hard enough to guarentee whiplash in any other being, while Ranma somersaulted once in the air backwards to recover. As he landed, his own jaw was met with a very pissed off Akane's ax kick.  
  
After all that, she was still standing.  
  
"Unbelievable," Ukyo muttered, shocked the woman was more than willing to continue the fight.  
  
"That took a lot out of her, Akane's probably fighting on sheer will now," Tofu explained, though he wasn't any less surpised to find his former sister-in-law still on her feet. He was pretty sure Ranma would have laid him out for possibly a day with how powerful those blows looked.  
  
Ranma buffered the impact by jacknifing into a back handspring kick that caught Akane in her bosom. Turning with the momentum, the furious woman came down with a haymaker towards her opponent. Ranma desperately stepped close, catching her swinging forearm against his back, proving to be a mistake. As he moved to counter, Akane wrapped her arm around his neck, and thrust the side of her hip against him. Twisting, she attempted a hip toss that would have enough force to break Ranma's pelvis.  
  
The pigtailed martial artist countered, as he twisted in her grasp, planted his right foot against her leg, and kicked into her gut with his left foot.  
  
Akane felt her air leave her, as she sailed back. She caught herself on her shoulder blades, and kicked back to standing, just as Ranma caught himself on his hands, and flipped onto his feet. Not requiring any signal, they rushed at each other for what would most likely be the final trade-off.  
  
"Why? WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN PERSISTANT?" Akane demanded.  
  
"I've told you a THOUSAND times already, you refuse to believe it!" Ranma retorted, refusing to give in, "I. LOVE. NABIKI! GET IT THROUGH THAT THICK, OVERMUSCLED, GORRILLA SKULL OF YOURS!!!"  
  
Akane didn't even hear the insult, as she literally felt the impact of Ranma's statement. Even in the heat of battle it was unmistakeable. Ranma did love Nabiki with a love that refused to crumble. No matter what the trial, no matter what was thrown at them.  
  
He loved her.  
  
Akane closed her eyes, as she knew Ranma's final punch was closing in on her. The darkness of behind her eyelids, a scene filled it. Akane, desperately hugging Nabiki, as they both cried. Beyond them, lay a kitchen drawer, the knives that had been the contents spilled about. The phone rang; a call from her then boss who had been demanding her wherabouts. He was the only one that had been calling, as her friends finally ceased in their futile efforts.  
  
Ranma's punch wasn't even intercepted, as he reeled back from Akane's battle aura springing back to life in full force.  
  
"YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT LOVE? DO YOU THINK THIS IS ALL THAT DAMN SIMPLE?!?" Akane roared, suddenly on the offensive without even bothering with a defense, "THAT EVERYTHING WILL JUST BE FINE AND PEACHY, BOY? YOU DON'T KNOW *ANYTHING* ABOUT WHAT THE PROBLEM IS! NABIKI'S HAD HER LIFE TORN DOWN ONCE ALREADY, AND YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT TO HER AGAIN! YOU THINK THE PEOPLE SHE WORKS WITH WILL UNDERSTAND? YOU KNOW THE DAMAGE YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHEN PEOPLE FIND OUT?"  
  
Ranma danced around the attacks, finding them uncomfortably close, as he attacked every opening Akane left. She was feeling them, but she was refusing to stop. Gritting his teeth, he refused to stop until she did.  
  
'SHE HAS A JOB, PEOPLE WHO RESPECT HER... SHE HAS A WHOLE DAMN *LIFE* YOU'RE INSISTANT ON INTERRUPTING, AND SHE'S MORE THAN WILLING TO GIVE IT ALL UP FOR YOU! SHE'LL LEAVE IT ALL BEHIND FOR YOU WITHOUT ANY CONCERN FOR HERSELF. DAMN IT, DON'T YOU GET IT...?"  
  
Ramna saw the blaring opening to the face Akane left. He knew she was now worn; the fight taking its toll on the both of them. He reared back, ready to make this punch count.  
  
"...YOU'RE RUINING HER!!!" Akane punctuated her exclamation by letting her fist soar towards Ranma, as her whole aura seemed to focus around it. Ranma's punch connected first, but it paled in the force that Akane delivered into him.  
  
The pigtailed martial artist flew away like a missile, before a car managed to arrest his flight. The impact of Ranma's body caused it to turn over, resting upside down.  
  
Akane's battle aura winked out, as soon as she realized what she had done. There was nothing pulled on that punch, and even as resilient as Ranma was, that could have very well taken his head off. Anger was replaced with shock, which was giving into an unsettling fear, "Oh... no..."  
  
Her blood ran colder still, as she saw Tofu, the brunette girl, and the old woman quickly leap down from the roof, and rush to check on the unmoving pigtailed boy. The tenseness of the situation grew, as she heard an almost gutteral growl from behind her, and turned as it became a roar.  
  
A roar from Nabiki.  
  
Akane just barely managed to get up a defense before her sister laid into her with a ferocity she never expected from the middle Tendou sister. 'Exactly WHEN did Nabiki get so strong?' Akane thought to herself, 'hmm, purple aura, Happosai's recharge technique. She still has that nasty habit of feinting twice. Whoa, that would have hurt if that connected...'  
  
Finally, Akane intercepted one of Nabiki's attacks, and flipped her over while holding the arm barred. She was rather glad that her sister was in a blind rage, because in Akane's current condition, she would have been in trouble. "Calm down."  
  
"STOP THIS, STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Soun commanded, darkly striding towards his daughters, "This has gone far enough!"  
  
"No, Dad, you let this go TOO far!" Akane retorted, struggling to inhibit her still struggling sister, "All this because of your damned fantasies. Are you that far gone to sell your own daughter off like that?"  
  
"Get off of it, Akane, he had nothing to do with how I feel."  
  
Akane blinked, and looked down at her sister, "What's it matter? It all started because he set you up, and ensured he left you holding the bag when he took off. You know he insisted that me and Kasumi made sure Ranma stayed with you?"  
  
"Let go, Akane," Nabiki commanded, firmly. Akane hesitantly relenquished her arm bar, allowing her sister to rotate her shoulder. "You think I hadn't already figured that out?" The middle Tendou daughter stood up, turning towards Ranma. Before she rushed off to check on him, she turned back to her sister, "If he's hurt Akane, I would never be able to forgive you."  
  
"Nabiki, this has gone on long enough. He's going to be your destruction."  
  
"I don't care," Nabiki growled, "He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. If you're so set on taking away something that has truly made me happy... then I would rather not know you anymore."  
  
"You're disowning your own sister..." Akane asked in a neutral tone, "See? You're already losing it. and it's just going to get worse from here. What will do you do? Quit your job because your clients don't approve of your relationship? Live as a recluse from society in general?"  
  
"She's right, Nabiki."  
  
Soun, Genma, Nabiki, and Akane's head snapped towards the pigtailed young man, who was barely managing to stand on his own accord. "Ranma?" Nabiki gasped, surprised to see him standing, and at what he just admitted. Akane double-blinked, feeling both relieved and shocked to find Ranma alright, and that he admitted that she was right.  
  
"You've done so much for me already, Nabiki," Ranma continued, struggling slightly in his steps.  
  
"No she isn't Ranma," Nabiki insisted thrown off by what Ranmam was saying, "She's jealous.. or.. or she doesn't understand!"  
  
Ranma sighed, and limped closer, "But I do understand, Nabiki. I love you, I really do, but it's been something I've... I've actually been thinking about."  
  
"Ranma! What... why?"  
  
"It's just that you've bent over backwards for me, and I get the feeling you would do anything I would ask. I may not be the most experienced guy with women, but I'm pretty sure that's not healthy."  
  
"That's because I know you won't take advantage of me, Ranma!" Nabiki was beginnin to sound desperate, "Don't do this to me!"  
  
"I'm..." Ranma faltered, before looking down at Akane, who looked back with curiosity and expectancy. The pigtailed martial artist then looked around, finding his friends, aquaintances and family standing about him, silently waiting for him. With a deep breath, he did continue, "I'm taking over your life, and I don't know what that's going to do to the both of us in the long run. That... that scares me, more than anything else."  
  
"Ranma, Ranma listen to me, I don't care, alright? If you asked me to sell everything I have... You want to keep training, I'll come with you, we can train together! Whatever you want, Ranma, just please... please don't..."  
  
Ranma finally made it to Nabiki, half falling into her for support, "Nabiki, I'm not abandoning you, but... maybe I'm not ready to... you know..." Ranma offered a slight smirk, slightly colored by his own physical and emotional hurt, "... be an adult like you."  
  
"Damn it, Ranma! That's NOT what I want from you! I don't NEED you to change!" Nabiki's tears held Ranma's gaze, as he felt his will beginning to falter, "I need you..."  
  
Ranma's smirk faltered, as he closed his eyes, "I'm... I'm not leaving you... I just gotta think about things, alright?"  
  
"No..." Nabiki whispered. She heard what he had said, but she couldn't bring herself to believe it.  
  
"I... I gotta go." With that, the pigtailed boy used all the strength he could muster, and broke from Nabiki, taking to the rooftops.  
  
Everyone remained as they were in shock, before they thought to take off after him. Everyone's gaze turned to Nabiki, who stared after Ranma's departure, her back turned to them all. "Nabiki?" Akane hesitatingly spoke, unsure of where she now stood.  
  
Nabiki turned to Akane with a look that made the youngest sister gasp. The expression on Nabiki's face wasn't of anger, or grief; no hostility or despair. She simply looked at Akane with a face that no longer met the extreme emotions everyone was capable of. To Akane, Soun, Happosai, and Tofu, it was worse than the powerful depression that Nabiki wore all those years ago. To Shampoo and Cologne, it was worse than the excrutiating expressiong of betrayal she had given them at one time. To Ukyo it was worse than the cold expression of outrage she had seen in her reflection when she remembered the abandonment of a childhood friend. To Ryoga it was worse than the outrage he felt towards one he considered a rival.  
  
It was the expression of someone who had accepted her fate, and knew she could no longer change what happened to her. An expression of someone who merely existed, a body with purpose, and not a soul.  
  
It was the expression of someone who had finally been completely, and undeniably defeated.  
  
Without any of her confidence, panache; without any personality she had ever displayed, Nabiki stepped past them all, walking towards her house.  
  
_________________________  
  
Nabiki entered, absently closing and locking the door behind herself. She was on autopilot; without a will of her own to do anything but the routine. It was late, she would have to work in the morning, and she felt tired, just tired of it all. She didn't even realize she had changed into her pajammas and set her alarm, before she lay on top of her covers, staring up towards the ceiling.  
  
She didn't even notice Shampoo come to stand in the doorway of her room; the darkness shadowing her heavily worried expression.  
  
_________________________  
  
Soun couldn't remember having to do this since his daughters were teenagers. He fought to control his anger, barely managing to retain his pesence of mind to simply yell at his youngest and eldest daughters as if they were preadolecents, and found it a difficult battle. Instead of starting what he had to say, he continued to battle with himself.  
  
Genma had his back towards the whole group, looking out the back door to the night sky. This indeed was a great mess, and possibly an impossible one to rectify. Curse his son for being so misguided by that overblown sense of honor of his. If anything, he would have thought Ranma to deny any defeat, coming back for a rematch. Unfortunately, things seemed so... so crumbled.  
  
For the umpteenth time since they returned to the Tendou home, he considered joining Cologne, Ukyo, Ryoga, and Kaoru in their seach for Ranma, but knew himself how futile it was. Even with the elder's experience, if Ranma wanted to hide, he would stay hidden. Every time Ranma had hidden from Genma in the past, it took extensive bribes to lure him out. This time, he had nothing to offer that would be appealing in this situation.  
  
Tofu leaned against the wall, favoring his ex-wife with a subtle glare. She failed to meet his eyes, explaining to him her guilt in the whole ordeal. He was very dissappointed in her, moreso than he had ever been. Even during the divorce process, he hadn't felt the hurt and lack of faith in her that he did now.  
  
Happosai had made his appearance, but immidiately invoked his status to retain order. He was just as livid as the other men, outraged by such interferance in something he had taken a hand in solidifying. Kasumi he knew was out of his reach, and somewhat even expected her meddling to this point, he had only wished he could have fully prevented it. Akane, there he was greatly dissappointed. She used her senority over Ranma, as well as attempted to bully him into submission. No student of his school he would allow that from, and if Soun didn't enforce doctrine, he would.  
  
Finally, Soun felt himself calm enough to speak, "At this moment, I have never been so disgraced and disappointed by my own daughters. your pettiness and meddling caused our own sister her happiness. And for what... what reason did you feel this necessary?"  
  
Akane and Kasumi briefly glanced at each other. This wasn't the man they had grown accustomed to contending with over two decades. Akane decided to speak first, "We did what was necessary, because we knew nothing good was going to come of any of this."  
  
"Well, your interferance proved to be just as malicious as if it were purposeful," Soun nearly seethed, "Did you see your sister? You realized how much you hurt her? Her and that poor young lad? Thanks to you two, nobody knows what's to become of them, THAT is not good news, indeed!"  
  
"Damn it, Dad, if you hadn't set this whole thing up in the first place-"  
  
"DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!"  
  
Akane shot back into her seat, shaken. For the first time since her highschool years, she had seen her father angry, and as a dominant figure.  
  
After seeing his daughter firmly placated, the Tendou Patriarch continued, "I don't care what your concerns were, these affairs were not yours to take part in. Even if it was a doomed relationship, they would discover that for themselves! Nabiki does not require your vigilence over her."  
  
"Father, after what has happened to her in the past, do you truly expect us to sit idly by, and let her go to ruins again?"  
  
"She is ruined, Kasumi, because of your interventions," Tofu stated, drawing everyone's attention.  
  
Kasumi frowned sharply, "And I take it you're now a professional on judging these things?"  
  
Ono's eyes narrowed from behind his glasses, "What are you implying, Kasumi. I never liked it when you beat around the bush."  
  
"Silence! There will be no bickering!" Soun intervined, before glancing at his eldest, "And do not fault Tofu for your failed marriage. I unfortunately had to stand by, as you allowed your own insecurities and fears obliterate the relationship between the two of you. Has your heart soured that far that you do not comprehend... that you cannot understand the love between two people, regardless of their differences?"  
  
Kasumi looked down at the tea table, knowing it best not to say any more.  
  
"If indeed Nabiki and Ranma found their differences unable to be settled, they both are strong enough to contend with what would need to be done. They did not want, nor need your help. Ranma is an outstanding young man, and Nabiki is more than capable now of handling her own. If-" Soun paused, looking towards where he heard the front door opening. "Ranma?"  
  
"Hello..." an American accented voice replied, "We have arrived as fast as possible. I hope I have arrived in time."  
  
"Thomas?" Akane breathed, feeling a good amount of fear grip her.  
  
It was indeed her husband who stepped through the threshold of the tearoom, along with her two sons. At the sight, Akane's eyes went wide, realizing how much more trouble she was about to be in. Mr. Morningbreeze noted his wife's reaction, and knew he was about to recieve bad news.  
  
"Thomas," Soun greeted with a nod, "I'm sorry we're not meeting on more pleasant circumstances. If you could, I request your presence in the training hall for a few moments to brief you on things. Tofu, if you would take Steven and Bruce upstairs?" With hesitant nod, Thomas allowed Soun to pass him, before turning to follow. Immidiately Akane shot to standing, intent to follow.   
  
"Remain where you are, Akane, this conversation you will not be a part of." Soun commanded, not even turning around.  
  
Akane's head whipped about the room, finding only one sympthetic expession, "But..."  
  
"You WILL not question me, young la... STUDENT!"  
  
Akane knew full well that her father had her firmly under his thumb. Akane had given too much of her life to the art, and he just implied that any further argument would make her dedication for naught. With tears welling in her eyes, Akane sat down slowly.  
  
"Now, please follow me," Soun requested. Thomas gave one last look back to Akane, before he did so.  
  
"What's going on?" Steven asked his uncle in a nervous, unsettled tone, as he was lead upstairs.   
  
"Your grandfather just needs to have a talk with your father, that's all," Tofu replied, trying to sound confident, "You know? I bet your flight was pretty interesting, why don't you tell me about it?  
  
"it was awesome! I saw a whale!"  
  
"No you didn't! We were too high!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
Tofu had a ghost of a smile, as he allowed his nephews to bicker while he lead them away.  
  
_________________________  
  
The door to Nabiki's office had been closed the whole day, leaving Charles curious. He knew full well he was swamped enough with his own workload, and he wouldn't be able to contend well with any retaliation his boss would heap on him for prying into her business, but he missed the charming woman.  
  
Wiping his usual sly grin from his expression, and replacing it with his 'official business' one, the Frenchman twisted the knob of the door, finding it unlocked. "Dear Nabiki, I am having issues with the copier again, I was... mon deau..."  
  
Nabiki looked up from the paperwork she was reviewing, "You would need to tell that to the maintance. I wouldn't know what needs to be done."  
  
"Nabiki..." Charles mumbled, surprised at the woman before him. To most, nothing seemed to have changed about her. Her appearance was its usual immaculence, with a soft color and propriety, and she didn't seem to look physically ill in the least. But Charles was one who enjoyed examing people, even reaching the point to what those versed in the arts of personal combat would regard as 'reading ki'.  
  
What he saw immidiately in Nabiki, was not the subdued warmth and cavalier countenance that made her instantly liked by any who met her. She wasn't cold, impersonal, or in any way indifferent. She was just... so not her; so not her in the way that the sun without its glowing radiance was not the sun at all, that a rose without petals was not a rose at all.  
  
"Is there something else?" Nabiki enquired, interested in returning to her work.  
  
"What... something has happened, what is it?" Charles enquired, not even attempting to beat around the bush in his usual manner. He closed the door to prying ears, wanting only himself to be confidant to what ails befell a friend of his.  
  
Nabiki simply stared at him for several moments, before returning to the document in her hand, "Personal issues, nothing to be worried about."  
  
"I... don't believe that the case..." The French native quickly moved to the chair across the desk from Nabiki, "Please, I am not interested in gossip, you're very person right now is disconcerting."  
  
He waited, understanding he was being ignored, "I will get the answer to my inqueries, I do not wish to go beyond you for them."  
  
Nabiki looked up again, and looked down to set the document on her desk, "If you want. Ranma and I have parted ways." Nabiki laced her fingers together on the desk, "Couples are known to break up. I'm sorry if this doesn't prove to be anything profound in revelations."  
  
Charles's eyes narrowed slightly. She was being truthful, but she was attempting to downplay the affect it had on her. She hadn't even bothered to fight him in the least over the info; if there was one thing he understood about his boss, was that she enjoyed haggling and negotiating over trivial things. To so quickly yeild to his questioning was too much unlike her. "What brought this about?"  
  
"Circumstances that couldn't be overlooked," Nabiki replied, her eyes flashing slightly with emotion, before she quickly squashed it down.  
  
"This happened recently? Yesterday?"  
  
Nabiki nodded, before picking up her document, and looking over towards the laptop on her desk, "Last night, in fact. Now if you'll excuse me..."  
  
Charles reached over, and took the paperwork from Nabiki, "How about we talk? I can handle this for you later."  
  
Nabiki favored him with a subdued, irritated expression, "I wasn't requesting you to."  
  
"This is a great deal more than a simple breakup," Charles stated, continuing on regardless of any protests she would make, "Was it his age that provided the issues?"  
  
"They had their hand in things, but no, they weren't the deciding factor." Nabiki responded, simply.  
  
"Then what is it that you believe was the issue?" Charles asked carefully. This was a most direct question, and treading on dangerous grond.  
  
"Ranma made a decision, from the looks of it, it doesn't include me in his future."  
  
Charles pursed his lips, feeling a faint sense of anger towards the young man who would do such a thing to such a cherishable woman. He reigned his emotions in, understanding he did not know the full story, "And this decision was...?"  
  
Again, he was met with silence, before it was broken by the sounds of Nabiki's fingertips striking against the keyboard of her computer. Taking a deep breath and sighing, Charles spoke again, "Nabiki, please do not fight me on this."  
  
"I'm not interested in fighting with you," Nabiki retorted, almost sharply. She looked down at her desk, pulling away from it to slump into the back of her chair, "I'm not interested in fighting with anyone... anymore."  
  
Watching the facade of normalicy fall from Nabiki at her admittance was like watching a satin cover fall from a ruined statue; a once-masterpiece marred cruelly and viciously. His heart wept, as he simply could only nod, and take his leave.  
  
After Charle's departure, Nabiki quietly retrieved the papers Charles left at the edge of her desk, and continued working.  
  
_________________________  
  
Ukyo landed on the designated building, being the first to arrive. Gritting her teeth, she hoped it didn't seem like her contribution to the search for Ranma was lacking, but it just seemed so futile. They've been searching for him since last night; Ukyo herself even skipping her classes, and keeping her restaurant closed to offer her assistance. Personally, she was positive Ranma wasn't even near the area anymore.  
  
He ran away, she knew it, and she was even feeling sorry for him for what he had been going through! Now, she didn't simply sympathize with Nabiki, she understood intimately what she was going through; they were in the same boat, cast away by the same person they thought they could love.  
  
At that thought, the young chef wished she did find him, only to continue with her path for vengence, this time compounded with the desire for Nabiki's retribution. How DARE he? How DARE he leave that poor woman, promising her his return so she would wait for him, only to finally realize one day that he would not return. Ranma hadn't changed, not in the least, and she was a fool for trusting in him a second time.  
  
"kuonji, I need not ask that your search was fruitful?" an elderly voice enquired from behind.  
  
The young chef jumped, "Elder Cologne, I... never mind... No, and I doubt any of us ever will, he's good at running away, learned that from his miserable jackass of a father, I'm sure."  
  
"You judge him harshly, though I understand that you have a history with him," Cologne replied, "I trust that his intentions are truly pure, if misguided."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he probably rationalized it to himself just fine. That still doesn't excuse him at all."  
  
"Ranma is immature as males are," Shampoo interjected, landing by her elder, "but he do love Nabiki. He does not want to hurt her, even if he does not realize what he do."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure that makes it all right, doesn't it?" Ukyo retorted. "Well, that 'history' you guessed at, it ended with Ranma and his old man abandoning me at the side of the road, after stealing my father's cart that was to be my dowery. Excuse me because of my 'history' with him, but I seem to be finding that history has a tendicy to repeat itself."  
  
Shampoo looked down nervously at her great Grandmother, as the elder digested the information, "I won't pretend to condone such actions, but I won't pass judgement unless I have understood more than one side of the story. Hopefully young Ono, Hibiki, and Nodoka will arrive soon, so that we may discuss the next course of action."  
  
"I'm here, and I didn't find a hair of him," Kaoru answered, moments later. He gave a brief glance towards Ukyo, who looked back at him with a hopeful expression. It fell, when he quickly turned away.  
  
"Do not fault yourself, none of us had found a clear trail to his wearabouts," Cologne consoled before sighing, "He would make it difficult, would he not?"  
  
"Well, the jerk always had a way of screwing things up for everyone, I'm not surprised."  
  
"Tht doesn't sound very manly of him, but I trust this is a misunderstanding."  
  
"I see that you managed to arrive without much labor. Mrs. Saotome I take it was invaluable for her assistance?" Cologne greeted the two latecomers that arrived through the roof exit of the building.   
  
"I apologise for our late arrival, but this young man claimed to also be in the search for my son, so I brought him along with me, though he has quite an issue with aimlessly meandering." Ryoga chuckled nevously, but did not make a reply.  
  
"You were abrupt in our contact, though it is a pleasure to meet you in person," Cologne stated, having only recognised the woman by her voice.  
  
"Yes, that it is, though it is distressing we could not meet under less dire circumstances. Could someone please explain to me these happenings?"  
  
"But I-" Ryoga started.  
  
"Without raising their voice, and condemning my son to the foulest punishments concieved in the Hells?" Nodoka interrupted.  
  
Ukyo looked at the others, finding them hesitant to speak. "Well, I'm not sure what all Ryoga told you, but I'm pretty sure a good portion of it's true. Ranma abandoned Nabiki, and we've been looking for him ever since."  
  
"Ranma have no choice in leaving Nabiki," Shampoo quickly interjected, glaring at the brunette girl, "It was on his honor that he must."  
  
"Indeed, yet the boy was foolish to follow through with such an absurd demand."  
  
"I don't get it, though." Kaoru spoke up, "I can't say I know what's all going on, but why didn't Ranma just demand a rematch? Quite frankly, Grandfather always insisted that a practitioner of Anything Goes never gives up, even if they're beaten to a bloody mass of involintary muscle control... that would be the reason I tend to avoid fighting." Kaoru scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously.  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that edict, as well," Nodoka sighed, "My husband always boasted that he never lost a fight, merely postponed his victories. If they find the battle lost, they must continue for another battle until either their opponent refuses, which then automatically forfeits them the win, or they have bested their opponent. They tend to be dreadfully pigheaded about it."  
  
"Then, if it is demanded Ranma issue the challenge again, why did he not do so?" Shampoo asked, nervously.  
  
Cologne, Kaoru, Ukyo, Ryoga, Shampoo, and Nodoka looked at each other, as realization set in.  
  
"THAT CAD!" Ryoga shouted, suddenly brandishing his umbrella, "FOR SUCH AN AFFRONT, I WILL MAKE HIM SUFFER A THOUSAND FOLD!"  
  
Nodoka instinctively clutched her right hand into a fist, even knowing the Saotome honor blade wasn't in hand. It was disheartening, as she had thought better of her son. She well knew that her husband would have drummed that fact into their son first and foremost, so it wasn't simply overlooking the option. Ranma just didn't do it, and that demanded answers as to why.  
  
"I knew it, I KNEW the jackass was going to do this!" Ukyo proclaimed, finding her outrage completely validated.  
  
"Aiyah... it is not true..." Shampoo whispered, "There is something we do not understand."  
  
"Yes, I refuse to believe this implication. There is a great deal we have yet to unveil," Cologne spoke, hoping to curb a lynch mob before it started. Shaking her head, she turned from the group, "None the less, I can presume that Nabiki came to the same conclusion. Perhaps it would be best if I went to check up on her."  
  
"Yes, Great Grandmother, Nabiki is... not well I think."  
  
"Perhaps I should make a visit?" Nodoka enquired, feeling ashamed for her son's actions.  
  
"Allow me to guage her, first. It would be best if we kept the damage to minimal." the Amazon Matriarch answered, "If you'll excuse me... it may be a good idea if the rest of you continue this search. Ryoga, please stay with Kaoru." With that, Cologne leapt from the building.  
  
_________________________  
  
Nabiki turned off her house alarm, before opening the door. She didn't even know why she had turned it on, now. She once had the reason, but it has been a while since it was validated. She considered what she was going to do to relax after work, but nothing seemed to have her interest. Even the hobbies she indulged in prior to Ranma's arrival appealed to her. She had shared them with him, and now they just seemed as if they were something they did together, instead of her own leasurely past times.  
  
She calmly removed her shoes, before turning around, and jumped in startlement. "Welcome home, dear," Cologne greeted, smiling widely.  
  
To her surprise, Nabiki merely nodded, before walking past the old woman. A bit irritated that she went through the trouble of bypassing Nabiki's home security for such a mild reaction, Cologned followed. "I wanted to see how you are faring."  
  
"I'm fine," Nabiki replied, too casully for Cologne's liking. The Matriarch of the Xian family could see what her heir was talking about; Nabiki wasn't as well as she pretended to be. It was as if her spirit was dulled, and her soul was quelled. The impact Ranma's departure left on her was scarring, and would forever remain tender if it wasn't tended to.  
  
"I thought I would suggest a training trip," Cologne stated, abruptly. Nabiki blinked, and turned from entering the kitchen to look at the old woman. Seeing she had her honorary daughter's attention, the Amazon elder continued, "Quite frankly, the way you were so easily handled by your sister was appauling for even the most inexperienced of Amazon warriors. Fortunately she is your blood reletive, lest there had been... complications at your rather efficient defeat."  
  
Nabiki didn't answer, choosing instead to enter the kitchen. She wasn't particularly hungry, or thirsty, it was just something for her to do in there.  
  
"May I take your silence as an affirmative?" Cologne enquired, not allowing the silence to draw on.  
  
"I'm afraid I have other business that would conflict with an extended trip. I've already missed enough days at work," Nabiki finally answered, pouring herself a glass of wine that she had opened. She didn't even pay attention to which one it was. Had she, she would have probably baulked... if she had the capability to reach the shock extreme enough for the action.  
  
Cologne wasn't so sure of letting Nabiki drink, but noted the woman taking sips from her glass in a way that was obvious none of it actually entered her mouth. "May I ask what else is on your mind? Us old ladies tend to enjoy the gossip of the younger generations."  
  
"I was considering dropping my clients. It wasn't necessary for me to take any on, anyhow." Nabiki answered, easily.  
  
"That would certainly diminish your workload, I presume?" Nabiki nodded, setting her glass of warm wine on the counter. "I can guess that would leave a great deal of time for you."  
  
"I'll probably end up taking more administrative work from my associates, so they can concentrate on their clientelle. That would probably make some of them more productive."  
  
"I see," Cologne responded, not even imagining what the younger woman was talking about.  
  
"Elder, I'm afraid at the risk of being inhospitable, I must cut your visit short. There is some work I probably need to do before I turn in tonight."  
  
"But it is still early, yet."  
  
"I would like to get to bed at a decent time tonight."  
  
Cologne frowned at the dismissive, absent tone Nabiki responded in, but decided not to push the matter now. "I understand, Shampoo should be returning later on tonight. Perhaps you'll allow her to keep you company?"  
  
"She's still welcomed to stay."  
  
Cologne sighed, "Then, I will make my departure. Be well, dear."  
  
Nabiki nodded slightly, not even turning to watch the elderly woman leave. After hearing the front door close, she took her glass, and went into the living room. she sat down just to the side of the visible divide that bisected her repaired couch; crossing her legs and holding her drink upon her knee.  
  
It was now quiet, silence that she didn't miss. She wasn't waiting for anyone to return home for her during the end of this day, nor did she have the notion of picking a movie that would be mutually accepted by her and another party; a film they could both unwind to, and talk with one another during.  
  
She was alone again.  
  
At this, she couldn't find the tears to cry, though the throb in her chest was unbearable. Her expression was remarkably stoic, considering the pain she felt that refused to go numb. She supposed she should be shouting, bawling like a wreck of a woman, crumbling into some pale shadow of the woman she was... but it just didn't seem possible for her. The man she loved left her, and the friends she retained were associated with him. She exhaled, attempting to drum up some extreme emotion, but the attempt failed.  
  
She considered that if Cologne stayed, it would be healthy for her to talk about, it, but the old woman was long gone. Nabiki decided she could wait for Shampoo.  
  
Just as she was about to try for another sip of her wine, the cell phone on her night stand rang. "Hello?" Her voice formal and businesslike, far from a comforting greeting.  
  
"[Nabiki?]"  
  
The voice at the other end produced a mild reaction from the middle Tendou sister, "Jesse?"  
  
"[long time no speak, huh?]"  
  
Finally, Nabiki produced a faint whisper of a smile, "Yes, it has. Where are you?"  
  
"[I'm... back in the U.S. I've been staying with Darwin since I got here...]" Nabiki paused; if she recalled, that was the name of Jesse's... second ex-husband. "[We're... trying to get to know one another again. I'm sorry about slapping you... but you did deserve it... a bit.]"  
  
"Yeah, I did at that, I guess."  
  
"[I think I recieved the worse of that. Ended up soaking my hand for days. Forgot how durable you martial artist types were supposed to be.]"  
  
"Nabiki barked a sharp laugh, finally providing the crack in her composure. With what had escaped, the fissure opened, before the dam was obliterated.  
  
_________________________  
  
Jesse stood in her morning robe, and looked out from the balcony of her ex-husband's two story home; indulging in the early dawn's beauty; staring towards the east, where the Japanese claimed their domain. She almost chuckled, before realizing that Nabiki was not laughing. Pulling the phone away from her ear and examining it for a sec, she pulled it back to her mouth, "Nabiki? Girl, what's the matter?"  
  
"[He left me... Ranma left me...]" The voice on the other end said, finally managing to speak for a moment.  
  
_________________________  
  
Shampoo entered the house quietly, unsure what to expect. Her Great Grandmother informed her of the way Nabiki was acting, which threw the young Amazon's concerns into overdrive. How did you deal with someone who would give no opening for help? Nabiki wasn't just defeated by the whole ordeal, she had completely submitted. Such a relent destructive to the soul; crushing the heart in ways it was nearly impossible to heal. Even domesticated animals were made to reach that point, for to reach it made one an automation; a machine only capable of assigned purposes.  
  
Shampoo could not let the woman she had accepted as a clan sister to be so broken. There had to be a way to resurge her spirit. Maybe she should be continuing her hunt for Ranma, restlessly hunt him down as she had before. And when she finally found him, beat him until he himself relented, in word or in body. She agreed with her Great Grandmother, that how the situation looked was most likely not the case. As damning as the things Ranma had done in the past, Shampoo knew he wasn't callous enough to go to such lengths.  
  
The young Amazon then discovered the faintly audible sobs that she knew originated from her hostess, causing both fright and relief in he being. Fright, for she feared to see the full extent of the pain Nabiki was in, and relief that she had apparently had a spark of fire left in her. If she was capable of expressing her emotions, she could be recovered.  
  
Concern overriding her worries, Shampoo rushed to the living room, finding Nabiki in the middle of the floor, on her knees, holding he cellphone to her ear. "Nabiki?" Shampoo asked, tepidly.  
  
The middle aged woman turned to look at the girl, before looking to the phone against her face, "I... I have to go..."  
  
Ignoring the urgent replies of the person on the other end, Nabiki hung up.  
  
_________________________  
  
"Nabiki, NABIKI!!!" Jesse shouted, before growling in fustration. Things were a mess back there, and damn it all if she weren't stuck so far away.  
  
"Mmm, what was that shouting all about?"  
  
The African American woman turned, to find an Afrian American man in grey sweats standing behind her. He brushed his short cut hair in an attempt to massage his cranium, before looking at her expectantly.  
  
Jesse looked down at the phone, and sighed, "It's... my friend in Japan, Nabiki. I think she's in pretty bad shape."  
  
"Oh," he said, before coming to lean on the banister of the balcony next to Jesse, "is she going to be okay?"  
  
"I... I don't know," Jesse said, knowing Nabiki's relationship history. Fortunately, she also knew that Nabiki wouldn't go as far as she did before, but Jesse didn't know what Nabiki may do instead.  
  
At the faintness of her voice, and the heavily laden concern, Darwin looked to the sky, "Do you... would you like to go see her again? Make sure she's Okay? I'll help pay for your ticket... if you need it."  
  
Jesse also looked towards the sky; the sun now peeking halfway from the horizon. Her silence held for almost a minute, before she responded.  
  
"No..." Jesse responded, "No, there are some people there who will help her out. I'll keep in touch by phone." Jesse wanted to take her ex-husband up on his offer, but now knew better against it. He may understand, but it was still a risk to the relationship she really wanted to try with him again. It was selfish, sure, but even Nabiki would insist upon this instance.  
  
Darwin looked at Jesse for the longest time, frowning slightly. Finally, he leaned off the rail, "Why don't you try to call her again, sounded like you two got disconnected. I'll go make us breakfast." As he walked into the house, he announced back, "Don't worry about the phone bill, my service is cheap."  
  
"Thanks," Jesse whispered. She knew well enough what he said was a lie. He never needed to call anyone long distance, so he opted for the cheaper local plan that left exorbitant long distance charges. She would pretend that she didn't realize that, before attempting to call again.  
  
_________________________  
  
Shampoo hastefully made it to Nabiki's side, dropping to he knees and giving the older woman a hug, "Are do you fare?"  
  
Nabiki switched her phone off, before setting it down, "Like shit, really.  
  
"[It is good you have your humor again, sister,}" Shampoo replied, switching to he native language.  
  
"{I don't understand anything anymore,}" Nabiki stated, fighting the urge to sob.  
  
"{Listen, I was able to find him once, I will not let him escape me again,]" Shampoo vowed, deciding that she would bring Ranma back, regardless of his own wishes. "{I will make him realize that his actions are in great error.]"  
  
Nabiki shook her head, "{No, it's not Ranma's fault.}"  
  
"{What? Do not seek to blame yourself for this! You-}"  
  
"No, not me... not just me," Nabiki interjected, switching back to Japanese, "We all failed him, each one of us, in our own ways."  
  
"I do not understand," Shampoo admitted, awaiting an explination.  
  
Nabiki sniffled, wiping her face with the back of her hand, "I just could have accepted it sooner, I could have stopped Akane at any time... there're so many things I could have done, but I had to be selfish. I just had to have Ranma prove my sister wrong, when he didn't have anything to prove to me, or anyone else. We were all too busy trying to make things work, that we refused to acknowledge any of the problems we knew would come up."  
  
"That is an excuse," Shampoo argued, firmly, "We do not know what the future will present before us. If a thing happens, it will be dealt with in time."  
  
"And we'll just live happily ever after, hmm?" Nabiki enquired, looking sideways at Shampoo, "That's where everyone messed up. We decided that this would be an easy ending. We were all just ready to close the book on the story. Me and Ranma are together, he's a man among men, the schools are joined, and anyone who doesn't like it is omitted from the tale." Nabiki shook her head, "Sorry, but my sisters refuse to simply be ignored."  
  
"It is not their say, nor do they dictate events that concern your existance. They-"  
  
"It's not even just that, Shampoo. The reason I'm not mad at Ranma, the reason I understand he left..."  
  
Nabiki pulled herself from Shampoo's embrace, and stood, "...he left, because he made a promise to never hurt me, in any way."  
  
"But he did hurt you." Shampoo argued, not understanding her clan sister's logic.  
  
Nabiki gave Shampoo a sad, whistful smile, "He thinks I'm better off without him. I guess men like to think that a lot." Nabiki looked around the now dark room, the sun's rays vanished from any available windows, "It's simple, simple enough for Ranma to figure it out first; he stays with me, I risk losing it all. He leaves..."  
  
"Then you simply lose him," Shampoo finished. The young Amazon stood up, shaking her head. She decided to once again switch to her native language, in order to express her point as clearly as possible, "{That is not a warrior's way of thinking. To give up on a gambit for an absolute that is still a failure is a disgrace to the persons I know you and Ranma to be.}"  
  
"I'm not a warrior, Shampoo," Nabiki answered, tiredly.  
  
"{Yes, you are,}" Shampoo stated adimantly, "{You have the spirit of one, you wear the scars of one emotionally, as one seasoned in battle wears them physically. You have taken blows that would topple anyone an iota less resilient, and still you had moved to commit to the fight. You even fought me for Ranma, unwilling to simply let him go, even if you said it out loud that you no longer cared for him, your determination spoke truthfully.}"  
  
The lavender haired young woman stood to meet Nabiki's gaze, her eyes never wavering from the chocolate irises that stood against red-tinged whitness, "{Why you choose now to let him go, I do not understand, and I will never be able to do so. Will you simply admit defeat at such a small battle with such an obvious victory in your grasp, or will you strive for your 'Happily ever after'?}"  
  
"{It's far from an easy victory.}"  
  
"{I didn't say it was easy, just an obvious one. Obvious that you two share the same goals; to make one another happy to the best of your ability, even if it means hurting yourselves in the process.}"  
  
Shampoo turned, and headed for the stairs, "{Nothing of a worthy cause should ever be easy. Cheap victories are ones easily overturned. Did you expect this to be easy? Please, be well, Sister.}"  
  
"{No, no I did not,}" Nabiki said quietly, mainly for an audience of herself.  
  
_________________________  
  
Three days since Ranma had dissappeared, three days without even a word from him. Nabiki thought perhaps this was a sign that he was coming back; she had thought him better than to simply vanish, never to return, without even giving her a final good bye, but she wondered if he was just as afraid of the prospect of having to give their last farewells to one another as she was.  
  
For the last few days, she had went on with life. Everything that had been routine before Ranma came returned to routine. Unfortunately, she hadn't yet had the heart to take back up her former leisurely activities, for there was no appeal to them; she no longer felt that slight anticipation of unwinding after work with a succulent drink and an old movie, the desire for the warm ambiance and acoustic music of her favorite nightly hangout, the temptation of an aimless drive around the Tokyo highways. None of it gained her interest any longer.  
  
She had began taking more work home with her, in order to fill some of the past time she had now gained. Almost immidiately, the difference in workload at the office was noticeable, along with the curt and almost clipped meetings she now held with her clientelle. Very little personal exchange was given with them, and what minute amount that had been discussed was one sided.  
  
Nabiki was drained. It wasn't the same as the hollow, painful void that would not allow her to comprehend her own emotions that she had gained upon watching Ranma make his escape; it was like a large hole in the container that was her heart had allowed all the sanguine to seep from it, only to be filled with the minimal necessary until the rupture was repaired. Sadly, she herself didn't think it ever would be, not without it being Ranma who mended it.  
  
She shifted through the papers she had brought home with herself, sitting at her computer desk, uninterested in the world around her. Only the inoften sound of the doorbell ringing capturing her attention. She was aware that Shampoo had not yet returned home, and went to answer the door herself, only mildly curious as to who was visiting.  
  
"Hello," Nabiki greeted without much cheer, as she opened the door, and her expression didn't change, when she found who was there, "I was wondering when you would probably come to give me a pep talk."  
  
"Greetings Nabiki," Soun returned, "I won't patronize you by enquiring how you're faring."  
  
"Actually, I'm doing better than you probably assumed," the middle Tendou daughter answered, stepping aside for her father's entrance.  
  
Soun wasn't sure how to take such news, deciding to pretend oblivious to the underlying problem, "Then I am relieved, although from the last I had seen you, I couldn't be so assured."  
  
Nabiki led her father into the living room, "I was hit pretty hard by it, but life goes on. It wasn't as if things weren't inevitable, even if we did decide to try at one point."  
  
"Do you believe it's so simple?" the Tendou Patriarch enquired, "There was no denial in the fact you loved him, and he loved you. Nothing could be more tragic than if one of you were to have perished."  
  
"Like when Mom died?" Nabiki returned, looking out the nearest window, "We had thought it had really did a number on you... how long have you been acting?"  
  
Soun would have smiled in slyness, but it did not do for the current situation, "I apologise. I have had my reasons, I assure you."  
  
"And those are?"  
  
Soun sighed, before sitting on the couch. He noted the sewn slash through the middle of it, but thought to enquire about it later, "When your mother died, I did... despair... for a time. But time does mend all wounds, even if scars are left in their stead."  
  
"But that was not what I asked, Daddy."  
  
"Well," Nabiki's father interlaced his fingers together, hunching over in his seat, "You girls were the only things I truly believed I had left. All of you have grown up, and have done me proud; managing very successful carreers, or raising a family, I could not have asked much more of any of you, exept to have each and every one of you girls' happiness completed. I fretted, yet, that you girls would soon grow distant from your dear old father, and I admit to a great deal of guile in order to regain your attention from time to time..."  
  
"Like every time you felt the need to revise your will?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Well..." Soun started, a bit nervous, "On that..."  
  
"Or when you started visiting the hospital every week, and informmed us you thought you were dying?"  
  
"I guess that was a bit irresponsible of me, but believe me when-"  
  
"Or when you sold the house and property?" Nabiki's voice took on a sharp tone.  
  
"Ah... heh... the broker was a friend of mine... there was no danger in-"  
  
"It took me almost a month to get that deed back!"  
  
"It was in safe keeping, though I appreciate the effort you-"  
  
"Didn't you think I had anything better to do than simply contend with your attention deficiet crisises?" Nabiki demanded, whirling on her father, "And this time, you pretend to engage me to someone, simply because you couldn't simply be bothered TO DROP BY MY NEIGHBORHOOD?"  
  
Soun would have been happy for the sudden vigor his daughter was displaying, if it weren't directed towards him in such a hostile manner, "Nabiki, I couldn't imagine the current repercussions at the time; there is no limit to the amount of sorrow I feel at this outcome. Your sisters were thoroughly repremanded, I assure you, yet I sincerely do not believe I have done enough to atone."  
  
"You're DAMNED right! I loved him, I thought I found someone who I could trust completely. you engaged me to the one who I ended up caring the most for of anyone, and then that's RIPPED away from me... and for what reason?" Nabiki's face was beginning to scrunch up from the pain in her heart, as her eyes welled with tears, "...so my father could say 'hi' to his daughters, and then go sightseeing gods know WHERE in the world!"  
  
Nabiki turned away, brushing the left side of her hair to behind her ear, "Ranma... I understand what he did, because he's doing what he thinks is right. But you betraying me like this... Daddy... how could you?"  
  
"Oh, Nabiki," Soun almost moaned, realizing the extent of his folly. Silently, he stood up, and approached his offspring cautiously from behind. He enveloped her in a hug, lending the distraught woman the strength only a father could instill on his daughter. Nabiki trembled a bit, before settling into the embrace, receiving it like a daughter who needed the support only a father could give.  
  
Kissing her on the head, Soun spoke, "I admit to my selfishness, that I was blind to your own plights. Curse me as being such an irresponsible parent, but do not think any less of me. No matter what, I do put you girls before myself, and if I didn't expect such an outcome between you and Ranma, I give my full blessings. I only wish for your happiness."  
  
"Well, it's a bit late for that, isn't it?" Nabiki responded, "Ranma's gone."  
  
"He shall not remain absent forever, the two of you I can see are greater than this travesty orchestrated by your sisters. Do not give up or despair, just believe that if he is truly doing what his heart leads him to believe as best, his path will return to us... to you."  
  
"I would like to believe that, Daddy, I really would... but I don't know if I have much more investment in faith." Nabiki pulled away, and went to stand by her DVD collection, absently scanning it with her eyes, "For what its worth, I'm not mad at you, or Ranma, or even at Akane and Kasumi. I can't even say I'm mad at anything anymore, just hurt."  
  
The middle Tendou sister turned to her father with a subtly yearning expression, tinted with an undertone of sadness, and highlighted with a light huing of wistfulness, "Ranma... was the best thing that happened to me, and I thank him for the time we did have together, even if it was short. I can wish him well, but I know I'll never find anyone beyond him again." Nabiki chuckled slightly; the false mirth broken by her sadness, as it chocked through the sanguine expression, "I'm sorry, Daddy, but in finding ultimate happiness, I think I've failed in the fact that it didn't last."  
  
"I would be lying if I believed you girls could be happy forever," Soun replied, "But you did find it, even if it was fleeting. The question is, do you still desire it? Also, are you willing to perhaps be a little selfish of your own?"  
  
"I don't know, Daddy, I just don't know." Nabiki whispered. Instead she favored her father with an unreadable expression that confirmed nor defied the questions asked of her.  
  
Her expression was uneadable to anyone but her father. With a slight nod, he turned, and left, having little more he could say or offer at that moment.  
  
_________________________  
  
On the fourth day, Ukyo was assured that Ranma was not returning. Just like he had those ten year ago, he abandoned his obligations, never having any intentions of honoring them. The difference she noted was that he decided to leave his worthless father behind. She didn't blame him, since the old man was nothing but hindering baggage, but it still didn't speak lightly of the pigtailed martial artist.  
  
The young chef scoffed, as she finished the preparations for the current dish of okonomiyaki, and flipped it onto the plate of one of the few remaining customers she had. She had a suspicion that her mood for the last couple of weeks had something to do with her dwindling business; the whole mess with Ranma just turned the downslide even sharper. Just as well, she had been considering closing up shop, anyhow, regardless of how expensive and costly an action would be. She... no longer had friends in Nerima, and the income of her livelihood barely trickled in enough for her to get by. By her estimates, she may fall too far in the red in just a couple of months. True, she could simply just liven herself up, but she didn't feel the obligation to.  
  
If she did leave, she had no intentions of chasing after Ranma. In a strange way, she already felt vindicated, for even if she didn't get her revenge, Ranma's reputation was already tarnished to his friends and family; he was now most likely a castout, a blacksheep like she was to her family. He now should know how she felt, and in that, she was satisfied.  
  
Because of the relationship they shared, Ukyo wasn't interested in returning home to her family. Granted, they would begrudingly accept her back, but she knew what she would have in store for her, which made the prospect less than appealing. She idly wondered how the competition was up north, while distastefully considering the colder climate.  
  
She looked up, and accepted the payment for the meal she had just offered. The man had finished rather quickly, she noted, he must have noticed her scowling again. Looking through the empty restaurant, Ukyo sighed. This just wasn't going to do. Even if she wanted to leave, she needed to build up enough revenue to do so. With a sigh, she began to clean her grill, as she has been exessively, just as she heard the door chime again.  
  
With her mind made up to improve her circumstance, Ukyo managed a convincing smile, "Welcome to Ukyo's, Sugar, why don't you take a seat and... Ms. Tendou?"  
  
"Ukyo," Nabiki greeted, taking a seat at the bar.  
  
"Um, well, um... what brings you here?" the young chef asked, finding her to be the second to last person she would see in a long time, next to Ranma.  
  
Nabiki managed a wry smile that didn't touch her eyes, "Ranma used to tell me how great your cooking was, and I was in the neighborhood."  
  
"Why don't you just tell me you came to talk?" Ukyo responded, leaning at the edge of the grill, just shy of touching it, "We both know that's what you're interested in, not in my cooking ability."  
  
"It is obvious, isn't it?" the middle aged woman replied, "But I think I will give your food a try, just to settle my own curiosity."  
  
Ukyo shrugged, deciding to oblige Nabiki, and poured the batter on the grill, "What'll it be?"  
  
"Um... surprise me."  
  
"One surprise, on it's way," Ukyo turned from the grill sec to gather ingredients, "Good to see you're doing better than the last time I saw you."  
  
"I look better, doesn't necessarily mean that I am better," Nabiki replied.  
  
"I guess you have a point there, Sug... Ms. Tendou."  
  
"Ukyo, I'm not mad at Ranma... and neither should you be."  
  
Ukyo almost cut her hand off, slicing vegetables, "What?"  
  
"Ranma took off for a reason, one he thought was a good reason, it may not be the best of reasons, but he did it with the best of intentions."  
  
"The best of intentions when it comes to saving his hide..." Ukyo retorted, "I can't believe you're still fawning over that jerk. Even a woman at your age can do MUCH, MUCH better than him!"  
  
"Gee, thanks," Nabiki responded, dryly, "but I didn't think you would undestand that. You know the day Ranma and Kaoru found out about what you were doing between them?" From the way Ukyo's back stiffened, Nabiki guessed she did. With a sharp glare towards the younger woman's back, the middle aged woman continued, "Ranma even asked me not to do anything about it, but I think I just can't let it slide that easily, since it affected both him and my nephew."  
  
"Don't even pretend you're innocent, Ms. Tendou," Ukyo returned, sharply, "It WAS Ranma that told Kaoru about the curse, after all, not you."  
  
"Probably because it was his decision," Nabiki stated, though not completely hiding her guilt. She pushed it away, in order to continue, "You, on the other hand perpetuated the whole situation. They were both upset that someone they had considered a good friend would do that to either of them... do you know how Ranma was, that night, when he came home?"  
  
Ukyo shook her head, though she recalled from the state he was in when he left, he was pretty bad off.  
  
"Ukyo, even if he hadn't seen you in a while, Ranma loved you like a best friend. That's sadly not saying much, since considering how few friends he's probably had. Kaoru, Shampoo, Ku Shui Tofu, Cologne... me... we're all friends he's just made within the last three months. I think Ryoga has only known Ranma for little more than a year. You... go pretty far back with him, and that meant a LOT to him, still means a lot to him. Do you have truly any idea how much you had possibly hurt him?"  
  
"Does he know how much he hurt me? I've lost TEN YEARS of my life because of that uncaring jerk and his father! And when I finally find him, you know what he does? He acts like nothing ever happened! You're asking me if I knew how he felt? He didn't even CARE how I felt!!!"  
  
Nabiki closed her eyes, and shook her head, "Bull. I know it, but I don't think you even cared to consider it."  
  
Ukyo scoffed, and served Nabiki her okonomiyaki, "Then, 'oh-wise-one', why don't you enlighten me? Oh, and that *was* a crack about your age."  
  
"I got in contact with your father."  
  
At that, Ukyo's eyes went wide.  
  
"I was surprised to hear that he had barely heard from you within the last six years. Did you know he even filed a missing persons report on you a while back? You're still under age, you know?"  
  
"That... that's none of your business!"  
  
"This whole revenge kick, living as a guy, and making Ranma's life miserable had nothing to do with your family honor, did it?" Nabiki's face hardened at the silence, "DID IT?"  
  
"HE STOLE MY DOWERY!"  
  
"Your father got it back, three days later," Nabiki countered, "It was empty, but he got it back. The insurance he had on it even covered the lost food, and then some. I was surprised to find this out, when I had contacted Mr. Kuonji in order to compensate for loss. He was still ticked at Genma, though I don't blame him for that, but everything else... I have a feeling that him and the rest of your family have nothing to do with."  
  
"I.. I..."  
  
Nabiki took a bite of the food, nodding in satisfaction. She swallowed, before speaking again, "That got me to thinking, though it didn't take me long to come to a conclusion. Truthfully, the only thing that kept me from just acknowledging it was that I was blinded by my own interests in Ranma... you really did want more from him, didn't you?"  
  
Ukyo's eyes narrowed, "What more would I want from that obnoxious jackass?"  
  
"His attention, that's why you chased him for ten years. His approval, he was a training martial artist, so you trained just to be able to compete with him. His love... which you then found out you couldn't get that, then you settled for being petty."  
  
"You think it's that simple?"  
  
"I think so," Nabiki replied, "This whole thing started... because you were jealous. You didn't have a chance with him, so you settled for making him miserable. Well, congradulations in your successful effort."  
  
"IT WAS NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Ukyo proclaimed, finding the theory the other woman proposed more than a little hurtful.  
  
Nabiki shrugged, "it might not be, but until you can prove it, that's the most likely scenario. Can I get a carry out container?"  
  
"What? Oh..." Ukyo reached under the counter, and pulled out a cardboard container, handing to Nabiki, "Sounds like you already have your mind made up, Ms. Tendou, so how am I supposed to prove it?"  
  
"How about forgiving him, and moving on?"  
  
"What makes you think I haven't already done all that?"  
  
"I don't see any evidence to prove that you have," Nabiki stated, factually, "You know? Kaoru does miss his friend."  
  
"Well, if he can track down Ranma-"  
  
"I mean you, Ukyo," Nabiki interjected, "and, truth be told, he's a pretty good guy, you know, for a girl to get to know better."  
  
"What?"  
  
Nabiki stood up, and pulled out her wallet. Ukyo merely shook her head, and held her hand up. Not against turning down a free meal, Nabiki shrugged, and put her wallet away, "Just a suggestion. I mean, you could do worse than a future doctor, you know?"  
  
Ukyo rolled her eyes, "Being a bit presumptuous, aren't you?"  
  
Nabiki gave Ukyo a genuine smirk, "Well, I only said it was a suggestion. But Ukyo... Ranma isn't the only thing in life, no matter how we wanted him to be the only thing in our lives... take care." With that, Nabiki left.  
  
_________________________  
  
One week.  
  
Sunday rolled around, with not a word from Ranma. Nabiki still couldn't help but hurt at his absence, or his lack of contact, but after her talk with Ukyo, she understood how to move past it.  
  
This time, the loss wasn't like the overwhelming tide of betrayal, despair, and abuse that she held at one time, but a sad, wistful, and sorrowful pang of emptiness that didn't consume, but reminded her of what she had recently discovered and had slipped away from her. This time, the pain wasn't devestating, but almost sweet in its sensation.  
  
It was funny, though Ranma was decades her younger, it felt as if she had grown up because of him. She knew love now; not simply endearment, security, want, or even lust, but love for someone who was oh so more than a friend, a compatriot, and a lover. Ranma was everything she needed, and far exceeding what she could ever expect. In the week of contemplation and reverie, Nabiki had lost the weary facade of one who had been through too much; a shell that had consumed the confident, easy going person she once was. Now, a new strength was left in its stead; a quiet confidence from experience rather than nonchilance, a reserve that contradicted her comfortable indulgence, a grace that replaced her casual languishness, and a culture that stood in place of her past lavishness. Ranma most assuradly did not leave her a broken woman who would have to struggle to rebuild herself, he had in fact showed her a path in his own sacrifice. With Ranma's selflessness, he ensured that Nabiki grew as a person.  
  
The irony of it all, Ranma even proved her wrong... dead wrong...  
  
___________  
  
___________  
  
"Ranma... what we have, I... it's not love. At least not yet."  
  
"Then what would you call it?"   
  
"Like I said Ranma, I know we do care a great deal for each other, but there are a few things that need to be added to the equation."  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
Ranma, what... do you need me? I mean, do you honestly feel that your life now won't stray far from mine?"  
  
"Uh... yes?"  
  
"Ranma, thank you, but I think we've got a long way to go, before we both can really believe that."  
  
___________  
  
___________  
  
If there was one lesson Ranma managed to instill upon her, it was that love wasn't reliant on one another's dependance. The strength he had shown her, she added to her own, and the strength she had, and had gained, she returned to him. Even with such an exchange, she thought wryly, that she didn't necessarily need him, but she wanted him back so dearly that she ached.  
  
She loved him, there was no escaping that, but she was still an individual. Someone who had a life before Ranma, and can continue to have a life without him. Ranma was an individual who could go on with or without her.  
  
What they had together, would never be lost.  
  
_________________________  
  
"Come in," Doctor Tofu called out, already expecting the visitor that entered the examination room he was prepping. He turned to acknowledge her presence, and couldn't help but smile. "My, you're obviously doing better."  
  
Nabiki nodded subtly, favoring the doctor with a subdued, but still warm smile, "I am, thank you."  
  
Tofu now didn't relish the question he was about to ask, but he knew it was prudent for him to do so, before anything else, "Then... I take it you've gotten over Ranma?"  
  
Sitting in one of the chairs left in the small medical room, Nabiki closed her eyes, and shook her head, "I don't think I'll ever simply get over him, Tofu. I miss him."  
  
With a deep breath and sigh, the doctor nodded in satisfaction. "You've changed."  
  
"Things are a bit different in perspective, that's all," Nabiki responded, crossing her legs.  
  
"I guess you can figure out the reason I asked for your presence this morning," Tofu enquired, moving things along.  
  
"Same thing people have been wanting to talk to me about all week," Nabiki responded, almost casually, yet reserved, "Ranma."  
  
"You know the reasons he left, right?" Tofu enquired, "It wasn't because of Akane, you realize?"  
  
The middle aged woman tilted her head slightly, "How would you know?" Inside, she squelched the anger that was attempting to grow from her suspicion, but her mood still soured.  
  
Assured that it was now best to get to the point, Tofu reached into his gi, and handed Nabiki a folded letter. Blinking in surprise, she accepted it, unfolding it almost unbearingly slow, even for her own liking.  
  
'Hi, Nabiki'  
  
The middle aged woman looked up at Tofu, who only stared back at her with his most professional expression, "Don't worry, what's in that letter stays between us three." Nabiki went back to reading, almost elated at the first contact Ranma had made with her in days.  
  
'I hope you're doing okay. I   
  
didn't mean to run out on you like   
  
that, no, I guess I did, but not   
  
like you're thinking, if you're   
  
thinking I did it to hurt you or   
  
something...'  
  
"No, Ranma, I didn't think you did it to hurt me," Nabiki whispered, breaking into a ghost of a smile reminiscent of her old self.  
  
'I just wanted to say, that  
  
what I did was the hardest thing  
  
I ever had to do, but I really   
  
had to do it. Don't get me wrong,  
  
it wasn't your fault, I just  
  
couldn't stand hurting you any  
  
more than I figured out I was.'  
  
'Your sister was right  
  
about some things, but she didn't  
  
need to tell me anything. I  
  
hate telling you this, I really  
  
do, but I think we need some  
  
time apart, to think about  
  
things. Both of us got too deep  
  
in things without thinking  
  
about them first. I hope this  
  
doesn't sound like I'm breaking  
  
up with you, because that isn't  
  
it at all. I love you, I really  
  
do, Nabiki, and just thinking  
  
that I MIGHT do something to  
  
hurt you makes me crazy.'  
  
'I'm not leaving you, you  
  
got that? I'm coming back, no  
  
matter what your sisters say,  
  
or anyone thinks. I've been  
  
talking with a few people,   
  
and...'  
  
Nabiki looked up at her former brother-in-law with a questioning glance. Tofu had helped Ranma write the letter, and could presume what Nabiki was silently enquiring about. He nodded in confirmation, then gestured for her to finish reading.  
  
'I had a lot to sort  
  
out. I think the biggest thing  
  
I was worried about, was  
  
leaving you alone. The doc  
  
gave me an idea, and... I'm  
  
not against it. I hope you  
  
don't freak out or nothing,  
  
and he said you would  
  
understand it, so I guess  
  
what happens next is up  
  
to you.'   
  
'I promise I won't  
  
be gone long, and I'll be  
  
keeping in touch with you.  
  
Please don't tell my Pops,  
  
because the vacation I had  
  
from him still wasn't long  
  
enough. So, I guess I'll  
  
see you around. No I won't,  
  
well, whatever. I love you,  
  
Nabiki, I guess that's the  
  
best way to finish this up.'  
  
'P.S. I needed some  
  
inspiration, as the Doc put  
  
it, and I didn't feel  
  
comfortable with anything  
  
else. So, I hope you're not  
  
angry, and if you are, don't  
  
take it out on Happosai or  
  
Shampoo, okay? Ask the Doc,  
  
he knows what to do next.'  
  
"So... 'Doc'," Nabiki asked, as wryly as she could manage, even with her eyes tearing up and her voice threatening to crack, "Ranma says you know what to do next?"  
  
Tofu grinned a bit nervously, and pulled out a manilla envelope, handing it to Nabiki. Just as Ranma had instructed him, he placed himself near the closest exit, in case he needed to make a quick escape, just as Ranma warned him that if he looked at the envelope's contents, the pigtailed martial artist wouldn't be happy about it, either. Recalling the fight between Ranma and Akane, Tofu decided ignorance was the healthiest course.  
  
Nabiki upended the envelope, finding photos almost ready to fall from it. Carefully, she removed them, and flipped them over. Her curious expression turned into a frown, and deepened at each image she looked at. One of her changing into her pajammas. One with her sleeping on the covers; the nights temperature making it unbearable to remain under them, or within her pajamma bottoms. An image of Nabiki answering a question about bras for Shampoo. The peculiar camera angle allowing Nabiki to estimate the camera was being held just out of her sight. Happosai giving a 'victory' symbol with his fingers, as he took a picture of himself as Nabiki walked across her room in order to get to her underwear drawer. A picture of Nabiki shaving in the shower...  
  
Tofu understood the prudence of Ranma's warning, as he edged towards the door, making a step the deeper crimson Nabiki's face grew. Finally, when it seemed like she was about to burst, Tofu bolted.  
  
"THAT JERK BETTER HAVE KEPT DUPLICATES!!!"  
  
Tofu groaned, realizing he was now going to have to replace the pair of glasses he broke between the floor and his face.  
  
_________________________  
  
_________________________  
  
Epilogue  
  
_________________________  
  
_________________________  
  
Ranma huffed, looking around the neighborhood. He didn't think he would be gone this long, but he knew that it would all be worth it in just a few moments. His backpack shifted slightly; it's gruesome wieght barely providing any exertion to him, considering his training.  
  
The sun was blocked by heavy overcast that threatened to erupt into a downpour at any moment, in turn igniting his curse, and he felt more than a little weary from his trek. Still, he felt that the day couldn't be any finer than any day of his twenty-one years of life.  
  
Before he realized it, he arrived. The imported glossy off-white Audi A8 sat in the driveway, announcing the residents were most likely home. Nervously, Ranma walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell. He fiddled with his hands, almost over-axiously anticipating the answering of the door.  
  
He nearly jumped, as the door was thrust open. He blinked, before adjusting his line of sight, to find a little girl looking up at him expectantly. He smiled at her adorable slate gray eyes, and shoulder cropped hair, not imagining a more beautiful lookin child. "Hey, squirt."  
  
After a few moments, the girl broke into a smile, before a voice behind her interrupted the two of them. "Jessica, I keep telling you about answering the door, let Momm-...."  
  
Ranma couldn't help it, she still made him breathless. Behind those deep mohogany irises, he drank in the warming emotions that came with her realization; those delicious, vibrant, enriching emotions that he couldn't help but wrap himself in like the most comfortable, secure blanket he had ever known.  
  
Ceasing with the fiddling of his hands, and leaving the wedding band alone, Ranma smiled, as Nabiki smiled back.  
  
Fin.  
  
_________________________  
  
_________________________  
  
WFROSE: YES! FINISHED! I HAVE FINALLY CONQUERED THIS INSANELY LONG AND IRRITATING BEAST OF A STORY, AND I CAN GET ON WITH MY LIFE!  
  
Ah... I mean, the ending's swell and all... but what about me?  
  
WFROSE: What about you?  
  
Not to seem ungrateful for once not making me an ass or anything...  
  
Yeah, you did make him rather out of character.  
  
Hush, you. I mean, it was all about Nabiki.  
  
So the chapter was perfect, what are you trying to complain about Ranma-kun?  
  
Well, it still isn't complete until Ranma-honey gets his point of view, you know, Sugar?  
  
WFROSE: Tai-food, yes, I'm definitely in the mood for Tai-  
  
THE HELL YOU'RE LEAVING THIS ROOM!!!  
  
Even if you made me an unreasonable psychobitch from hell...  
  
WFROSE: Well, I thought you would get tired of always being a two-dimensional backdrop that constantly utters 'oh my' at necessary intervals. I wanted to make you more interesting...  
  
Oh my, I guess I'll simply go with your idea, Ukyo. Could you hand me a cattle-prod, please? and Froze...  
  
WFROSE: Um, that's pronounced 'WFROSE'.  
  
I think all of us would...  
  
::ZACKT::  
  
...appreciate if you gave poor Ranma his say.  
  
You got that right, sugar. We won't have another 'Akane the Suicidal' fiasco...  
  
Hey, these things are pretty nifty...  
  
Jerk, these aren't toys...  
  
WFROSE: Ah... I guess fooding up can wait?  
  
::all nods:: 


	33. Altenate Chapter 30 and Epilogue pt 2

'Older'  
  
"Damn it, Ranma! That's NOT what I want from you! I don't NEED you to change!" Nabiki's tears held Ranma's gaze, as he felt his will beginning to falter, "I need you..."  
  
Ranma's smirk faltered, as he closed his eyes, "I'm... I'm not leaving you... I just gotta think about things, alright?"  
  
"No..." Nabiki whispered. She heard what he had said, but she couldn't bring herself to believe it.  
  
"I... I gotta go." With that, the pigtailed boy used all the strength he could muster, and broke from Nabiki, taking to the rooftops.  
  
This was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. It took every iota of his being not to turn back around, every ounce of his soul not to take what he knew would be the selfish path, but no matter what, he continued to run as if the Hells were enclosing on him.  
  
His lungs burned from putting what little energy he had left into his mad sprint across the rooftops, aiming to outrun anyone that may try to follow him. He didn't even know where he was heading, it was just one direction out of many...  
  
One of many directions from the only thing that seemed to matter in his life, now.  
  
It wasn't fair! Why did things have to be so damn complicated? He had simply hoped that he just didn't understand many things from his lack of experience, that he was the only one that felt these things were going on. Akane knew, and had shouted it out to the world, and if she knew, it was a safe bet that the others figured it out, too.  
  
His eyes stung from the hot tears that unmercifully washed them, and his ragged gasps were the only things keeping his choking sobs at bay. If he had the mind to consider it, he would scoff at himself for crying. Guys don't cry...  
  
No, Nabiki had told him different, Shampoo had told him different. It didn't make him weak in the least, but he still felt like he was letting her down, and failing completely.  
  
The blur of unrecognizable lights receeded into an equally unrecognizable enviorment, as the last ebbs of the pigtailed martial artists stamina began to dwindle. He finally came to a stop, collapsing to his hands and knees. Tiredly, he pushed himself to seating, gulping for breath. He could have easily maintained oxygen that whole flight, even after such a difficult battle with Nabiki's youngest sister, but he had been too busy fighting the urge to just break down, and give into the pain that was growing, the further he went.  
  
Think... he had gotten away to think. He needed to sort things over, think of where it was going to go wrong, and hopefully head it off before it proved the nail in the coffin. Gods, why was it coming to this? Why was he getting the bum's end? There should have been NOTHING in the way, absolutely NOTHING. Unfortunately, the problem was always there, just invisible in a shroud of idealism, disguised in a cloak of optimism.  
  
It was reality.  
  
The reality that would suddenly, and abruptly reveal itself like the evil being it was; stealing away dreams and happiness, simply because it existed. The reality was that he had worked so hard in turning Nabiki to his affections, that she was completely consumed in her newfound dedication. He loved her for her independance, he loved her for her individuality. He didn't know what he could do, if she was so willing to give that up for him.  
  
That was a slap in the face that stung with the pain of a thousand burning needles all over his body, a blow centered within his heart. No longer caring if he was manly or weak, Ranma gave in to the overwhelming torrents that drowned out hope. For the rest of that night, Ranma would cry.  
  
For because of love, he would have to give it all up.  
  
__________________  
  
Nodoka hummed softly to herself, pleased at what the future held, though she certainly hoped her son and his fiancee quickly moved to capitalize on their relationship; it wasn't as if they had much time at one end.  
  
She finished the dishes used to make and serve a single meal to herself, wishing that her son, and even her wayward husband would be there to sample meals she had honed to an elloquent art since the beginning of their absence.  
  
It was well past her usual hour to retire, yet she didn't have anything of importance for the next day. in a rare indulgence that called against her prudence, Nodoka turned on her small stereo system, allowing the soft, yet riveting presence of Giuseppe Verindi's 'Ave Maria' to permeate her home, as she headed for the main bathroom to prepare herself a bath. Her preperations were interrupted by the ringing of her telephone.  
  
"Dear, at such a late hour," Nodoka groaned, before making a detour to her phone. "Hello?"  
  
"This I would believe to be the residence of Nodoka Saotome?"  
  
Nodoka blinked, not recognizing the voice, "You would be correct. My I enquire as to whom this may be?"  
  
"I apologise for this rather late call, but the situation is most dire. I am Khun Lon, you may misprononce it as you will, I will take no offense."  
  
"Very well, Miss Khun Lon," Nodoka replied, remaining formal and polite, regardless of her current irritation, "Though I am unfamiliar with you, you claim there is a situation that grievously reflects upon me?"  
  
"Yes, though more directly your son, Ranma Saotome."  
  
Nodoka nearly dropped the phone, "Wh-what happened? Is he okay? Please swear to me no harm has come to him!"  
  
"I... cannot truthfully answer that, but physically I do not think he has suffered, yet time may change that, lest we are unable to find him, and soon."  
  
"What has happened?" Nodoka fretted, twisting her fingers nervously within her telephone cord. She had just had her son returned to her recently, and the very thought that he could be lost again shook her heavily. The mere fact that she was forcing herself not to realize the full impact of the ordeal was the only thing keeping her from breaking down to near hysteria.  
  
"What has transpired is best left told until after we have located Ranma. Lest to say I do not believe that he parted with Ms. Tendou in the most stable of states. We are currently scouring the city for his wearabouts, I had hoped that contacting you may yeild his wearabouts, but I see that my hopes were in vain."  
  
"I'll do my part, please, if you could call me whenever possible? I will check my answering machine when I return."  
  
"Good luck in your part of the search, Mrs. Saotome. It will take all the fortune our ancestors and dieties can provide us, if we are to be successful."  
  
"I wish you well, but it's best we continue this later." Nodoka didn't bother to listen to the departing reply from the other end, as she quickly walked to her door, grabbing a convenient cloak, before she departed her home in earnest.  
  
__________________  
  
The winds still managed to meander between the brick, wood, and steel constructs that sprung from Tokyo's ground, gently seeking to cleanse whatever they touched with their delicate caress. No matter how hard they could blow, or how consoling they may be in their natural aesthetic charm, the winds could not cleanse the heaviness of the heart of one young man.  
  
The light gust tenderly kissed the bangs across his forehead, stirring him with their ticklish insistance. Raising his head from his knees, his eyes remained bleary from sleep and soreness brought on by the aftermath of unrelenting emotions, yet they could see clearly the rising dawn before him.  
  
The majestic splash of color that subtly shifted from dim to vibrant in a vertical span could awe even the most emotionally stringent heart, sway even the most stoic countenance, but the undisputed beauty of the sun gracing the Tokyo skyline with the splender of it's radiance was lost on the pigtailed young man. Lost as his hope.  
  
No matter what, something got in the way. When things looked up, they stumbled into a chasm. Ranma's courtship of Nabiki had more obstacles than a classic trajedy, with trials more potent than even those Hercules braved. Yet, stubbornly, persistantly, Ranma endured, never letting go of the woman he loved. Now, he had come to consider, perhaps each obstacle was fate's way of warning them?  
  
As Ranma sat up from the brick wall he had been leaning against; his back protesting avidly it's night long treatment. On the budding of a new day, Ranma felt like it was the end of everything he had known. He couldn't simply go back to the way things were before he knew Nabiki, because he more than simply knew her now. Everywhere he would go, he would carry her in his heart. No matter where he went, her presence without her substance would haunt him madly.  
  
He was struck at a loss of what to do. The obvious path he saw now was to disappear from her life, glad to have at least known and loved her. It was the road he had already began to sprint down during the night, and now was refreshed to continue on. Or, he could return, face what was now his greatest fear, being the one who instigates it out of pure selfishness.  
  
"This sucks," Ranma understated, running his fingers through his windswept bangs. Now in daylight, his mind wasn't as clearly made up as it was the previous twighlight. He finally decided, and turned back in the direction he believed he came from.  
  
__________________  
  
"DAMN YOU, RANMA!" Ryoga shouted, demanding his rival immidiately appear. He had been searching all night, as well as the others, but it was simply as if Ranma had disappeared.  
  
"May as well have," Ryoga mumbled to himself, as he paused to look around. The city was still around him, that was a good sign so far, of couse, he wasn't all that sure what city he was in, that was bad.  
  
As his wont, the fanged boy cursed Ranma for the ills of the world, and damned him for his cowardice. Yet, as often as he had done it, he never felt as much distain for his pigtailed nemesis as he had now.  
  
Honestly, Ryoga didn't see what a woman with such high class would find in an obnoxious, arrogant jerk as Ranma, and he definitely didn't see why she would go to pieces over him leaving. But he couldn't mistake the sudden loss she radiated, understanding the sensation probably more intimately than anyone else that had been present. He had at that moment felt an obligation to track down the idiot, beat him senseless, and demand he apologise to the woman for his crimes against her. Actually, it wasn't much different than how he usually felt whenever he decided Ranma was the big problem, but it really did feel much more personal.  
  
Ryoga liked Nabiki, he just couldn't help it, not that he would ever have a reason to dislike her. She was always nice to him, regardless of her subtle accusations of who might have started incidents between him and Ranma. She didn't deserve the grief the bastard gave her, and so help him...  
  
"SO HELP ME, RANMA, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO NABIKI!"  
  
"Young man, you know of my son?"  
  
"Huh?" Ryoga turned around, finding a vaguely familiar woman, looking back at him expectantly; her youthful complextion marred with creases from whatever current agitation she was experiencing.  
  
After a moments contemplation, the copper haired woman tilted her head, "My, I believe I do know you from somewhere, aren't you one of my son's friends?"  
  
Ryoga blinked, sorting through his mind where he had seen this woman before, pairing her with Ranma, until he came across a somewhat recent memory that also concerned Nabiki...  
  
Which in turn caused him to erupt into a violent nosebleed, coupled with him passing flat out.  
  
Nodoka baulked at the sudden reaction, before fretting, and pulling out a hankerchief.  
  
__________________  
  
Of course, he couldn't stay away.  
  
The first place he had to go, was back home. The place he now knew to be the only place he had ever *lived*, the abode that belonged to the woman that he couldn't help but remain enamored to. He half-expected Nabiki's house to be swarming with people hunting for him, but it strangely it was quiet.  
  
A notable absence was Nabiki's car, Ranma had forgotten, or perhaps not thought of the fact, that Nabiki worked that day. He couldn't help but feel hurt at the thought that she carried on, just mere hours after their separation. He wouldn't blame her, he was the one that left, and he left so she could very well go to work, continue to have a successful career, keep her comfortable lifestyle, and not worry about her own face in the scruteny of others. As much as he insisted that to be the case, the reason sounded more hollow than the void that housed the stars.  
  
He looked down from the top of her roof, staring into the backyard, and imagining her moving through her morning practice. Before his eyes, he swore there was a ghost that reflected her presence, moving with an etheral beauty and accomplished grace of one who had taken their teachings to heart. She may not have been anywhere near as dedicated as him in the art, but he loved her for what she had gained in her training nonetheless. The pigtailed martial artist sat down, as he had many mornings before he had to go to school. Her motions had been as beautiful and as enrapturing as her sincere smile, and it always took a great deal of his own willpower to pull himself away, often not before finding himself considerably late. Just as mysteriously as it came, Nabiki's spectral image faded like the mist before the early sun.  
  
::SPLASH!!::  
  
"OH! Ranma-chan! I thought you had left a poor old man to be alone in his twightlight years!!!"  
  
Ranma's reaction was automatic, and more violent than ever, "DAMN IT, OLD MAN! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS!!!"  
  
Right as Ranma's fist was about to impact with the old man lodged between her breasts. Happosai suddenly pulled himself away, and Ranma then found herself on her back against the roof.  
  
"Why don't you take a load off, kiddo?" Happosai suggested, not sounding in any way as if it were simply a suggestion.  
  
Ranma found she couldn't move, "What did you do to me, you old freak?"  
  
The ancient martial artist sat down next to the pigtailed young woman's head, "You disappointed me back there, Ranma."  
  
The redhead's face changed from angry to somber, "Yeah, well I'm disappointed in myself, too."  
  
The old man sighed, and began to withdraw his pipe. After a moment's thought, he left it in his gi, "Nabiki's like the granddaughter I never had, she's the closest thing to family I can recall. Do you know what you did to her last night?"  
  
Ranma didn't answer, choosing to stare up at the sky.  
  
"I guess you do," Happosai continued, "You're not planning on breaking a promise, are you?"  
  
"I already have," Ranma murmured.  
  
Happosai caught the reply, but didn't acknowledge it, "You said you wee only needing to think things out, you're not planning on leaving the dear girl, are you?"  
  
Ranma shifted her eyes towards the old martial artist, never before hearing such... despair from his voice. Happosai was afraid, afraid for Nabiki, maybe even afraid for Ranma. "Wouldn't it be for the best?" the pigtailed girl asked, completely unsure of the answer.  
  
"Everyone else is out turning Tokyo upside down looking for you, you know that, boy? But you know what? I decided that my nightly rounds were more important, and came back early enough to wait for you to show up."  
  
"What makes you think I was going to... going to stay?"  
  
"You told her that you just needed to think things though. We both already know what everyone wants in this whole ordeal, so there's not much to think about."  
  
"How about what would happen to her if I did stay? Let's not kid ourselves, you old freak, I'm not important enough for her to-"  
  
"YOU'RE IMPORTANT ENOUGH FOR HER!"  
  
Ranma couldn't flinch from the powerful reaction, "Whatever."  
  
"Don't you 'whatever' me, you little puke! If there's one thing Nabiki finally deserves, is her own happiness. Even if she has to find it in a wetnosed, arrogant, upstart bratling like you! I won't stand by and let you destroy one of the best people I've met in my long, long life because you have an inferiority complex!"  
  
"Damn it, it ain't about me!"  
  
"Then who's it about?" Happosai countered, "You *are* the center of the problem, like it or not! How about you drop the 'selfless idiot' act, and go with what you both know you want, each other?"  
  
"Because... because I... it's not that easy, alright? She's better off without me, and we all know it's true! I didn't need her sister to knock that fact into me, either! Did you see her? She IS dependant on me, and I'm just not capable of carrying her like she wants me to!"  
  
"You think she's now going to be utterly dependant on you? HA! For someone with insecurity problems, you sure are an arrogant punk!" Happosai settled down, realizing he was becoming a bit more emotional than he wanted. "Listen here, Nabiki was doing fine when you came, I don't doubt she would do fine if you left, but she would do her best if you stayed!"  
  
"I want to believe that, I... I really do," Ranma said, sadly. Happosai's words were convincing, but they just sounded too easy to simply give into, "It can't be that easy."  
  
Happosai sighed once again, "I guess I can't convince you, myself. Why don't you stick around for a bit, at least talk to a few others about this. Believe me when I say this is something not to take lightly. She's been hurt before, much in the way you're about to, and trust me when I say that you'll be much worse off than that other punk."  
  
Ranma closed her eyes, "What do you think they'll have to say to me? I doubt any of them would want to exactly talk with me, right now. And I ain't exactly interested in talking with anyone about this."  
  
"Please, as someone who c.... c...." Happosai took a deep breath, and utilized all of his dicipline to continue, "...c-c-cares for her... the both of you, as family..."  
  
Ranma would have found the way Happosai was fighting from convulsing humorous, if not for the current circumstance.  
  
"... anyone who knows her, that's all I wish. If you aren't convinced, I'll even help you make a clean break, that fair?"  
  
"I don't need your help."  
  
"Take it, because if you don't, I'll also be the first one to find you, wherever you go."  
  
Happosai leapt away, leaving Ranma still paralized, and pondering his cryptic departing statement.  
  
__________________  
  
Ranma stood on the training hall of the Tendou home, hesitant to continue down into the yard. Of course they would all demand he go back to Nabiki, not that he hadn't been seriously considering it for the past day. It had taken a good two hours for Happosai's shiatsu to wear off, and during that time the redheaded martial artist had taken the time to think about what the old martial artist had said. More out of benefit of the doubt than anything, Ranma hesitatingly decided to take his advice.  
  
Nabiki's father had returned, he seemed a good place to start as any. Unfortunately, there were three people around that Ranma didn't exactly wish to come into contact with right now. His father was most likely still mooching from the Tendous, and the pigtailed martial artist was more inclined to beat his old man into a coma than listen to any reprimand concening 'family honor', given his mood. Kasumi and Akane... were self explanitory, and Ranma would rather avoid them at all costs.  
  
His arms draped over his knees as they were tucked to his chest, Ranma continued his survelance, at a loss for what to do now. Truthfully, the only ones he had seen in the house in fleeting glances were Akane, Kaoru, a few boys, and the American who he recalled as Akane's husband, who had just exited the house to sit on the back porch.  
  
Ranma shifted a bit to get a better look, as the Native American man set one of the two cans he had been carrying with him by his side, and opened the other. He took a drink from it, and stared off into distance for a while. Finding nothing of interest for the time being, Ranma began to stand, and leave.  
  
"Before you leave, why do you not come and visit for a little while?"  
  
It took Ranma a moment to realize that it was him being addressed. Looking down, he saw the man staring upt at him expectantly. "What?"  
  
Thomas beckoned Ranma to join him, and after seeing the hesitancy within the pigtailed young man, he spoke again, "No one will disturb us. Sit with me for a beer and a conversation." Still, hesistant, Thomas sighed, "My wife knows you are here, but she is avoiding you."  
  
"Ah..." Ranma replied, more startled at being noticed, "Is Mr. Tendou around?"  
  
The foreigner shook his head, "He had left with Mr. and Mrs. Saotome earlier. I am unsure where."  
  
Ranma finally came down, and looked around to ensure that Akane indeed was not present. "So, mom finally came and got Pop?"  
  
Thomas chuckled, tossing the second can to Ranma. The pigtailed boy caught it, and looked at it questioningly. "I have never before seen a man so... what is the word... intimidated... before. He is a brave martial artist!"  
  
It took a moment for Ranma to realize the man was being sarcastic, before chuckling himself, "Yeah, but Mom can be pretty... disturbing in her own right. Can't say I completely blame him, though the old man is a pretty big coward when it comes to things."  
  
"Please, sit down," Thomas requested, patting the empty space next to him. After several moments pause, Ranma complied, before finally deciding to open the can he was given. It wasn't as if he hadn't drank beer before, but the last time he had was with Nabiki.  
  
"Akane had no right to get involved," Thomas stated, somberly, "I apologise."  
  
"Yeah, well she kinda had a point," Ranma admitted, sounding more to reaffirm things to himself than explain to the man next to him.  
  
"No, it was not in her place she should not be involved," Thomas replied, staring to the carp pond, "I did warn her not to get involved. She did not want to listen to me." The native American took a long drink during the pregnant silence. "When Soun told me everything, I... was not happy with Akane. Last night, the word 'divorce' was said, more than once... by me."  
  
Ranma looked away, staring at his barely touched can that he had cupped between his hands, "Oh man, I'm sorry."  
  
"It is not your fault," Thomas stated, quickly, "I love Akane, I do not want it to come to this... er... that. Akane must learn, even if she is of good intentions. She can not take things to her own hands when she dislikes the outcome. She can not throw a temper tantrum every time something does not go her way. I love her for her dedication, and her {compassion}..." Thomas had to switch to English for the single word, not knowing the translation. Even still, Ranma understood. "...but I do not condone what she has done."  
  
"She... sounds like a nice woman, I guess."  
  
Thomas nodded, "I would not have married her if she was not." Before he could continue, they both felt a presence behind them. Almost in unison, they turned, to find Akane standing beyond the threshold outside.  
  
Ranma noticed that the woman looked definitely on the side of miserable; the faint tearstreaks were just barely noticable, further assisting to accent her expression along with the cowed and sullen frown she was wearing. Her eyes flickered to Ranma briefly, before she quickly focused on her husband.  
  
Thomas's expression, Ranma saw, was neutral, though it was obvious that he was not comfortable. "Akane," he acknowledged her presence with very little emotion.  
  
Silently, the youngest Tendou daughter slightly gestured with her head towards the pigtailed martial artist, her face wearing a pleading expression.  
  
Even if he was still angry with her, Thomas Morningbreeze understood his wife's request, and the reasons behind them. Still, he didn't find it his decision to call. "{That's up to Ranma,}" he told his wife in English.  
  
Akane nodded, and looked at Ranma, "Um... Ranma, could I speak to you, please?"  
  
The pigtailed young man felt more than a little nervous in her presence, even in the state he could see her in. He studied her for several moments, before nodding. He may as well hear what she had to say; she obviously had her reasons for the past, after all. Perhaps she could also help him to understand a few things.  
  
With permission granted, Thomas's face frowned almost imperceptively, before he stood up. "I'm going to go check up on the boys." With that, he left for upstairs, where they were playing.  
  
Akane took her husband's place, albeit almost a foot further from the younger martial artist. Ranma continued to stare at the can of beer in his hands, not sure what to say. The permeating quiet was becoming agitating for the both of them, yet neither had the courage to start things.  
  
"Back when we were younger, Nabiki never dated much. She always said she had better things to do." Akane suddenly started, grabbing Ranma's attention. He noticed she was looking about the yard, anywhere but at him.  
  
Brushing her hair from the left side of her face, she continued, "I know Kasumi used to get dates pretty easily, and I literally had to beat guys off me... not that I'm trying to sound arrogant..." Akane's face darkened for a second, "Thanks to Kuno. Hard to believe he became the Headmaster of Furinkan, though I heard he's been gone for a while."  
  
"Oh," Ranma replied, not sure what this had to do with anything.  
  
"I figured guys didn't bother her because she was giving them the cold shoulder, or milking them for all they were worth," Akane continued. "She did just fine, getting exellent grades in school, scoring one of the top twenty slots in the college placement tests for our district. While Kasumi was dating Dr. Tofu, and I was busy trying to get small acting jobs, Nabiki was going to college. Suddenly, I hear she was headhunted for some investment job that had started up just recently then, I was getting pretty envious of her."  
  
The woman sniffed, and hunched over with her arms on top of her legs, "She did great in school, she then got an exellent job that would end up paying her more than I thought I would ever see, and she was independant. Kasumi married Dr. Tofu, and I decided that I just didn't have a chance in Japan for an acting career, and went for broke. Dad wasn't happy about the heir to his martial arts school leaving for the US... he was even more upset when I met Thomas... and became engaged to him."  
  
Akane gave a mirthless chuckle at the recollection, realizing the faint parallel between her past situation, and the one Nabiki was in now. Difference being replace her father with herself, exchange herself for Nabiki, and Thomas for Ranma.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ranma enquired, missing the bitterness and realization in her slight outburst.  
  
Akane waved the question off, "Nothing... it's nothing. You know? Nabiki, I have to admit, became a large role model to me. Great job, her freedom, and an indulgent lifestyle. Because of her, I probably worked much harder than I wouuld have, but I... I managed to gain a life I was... I am very happy with."  
  
Akane started to sniffle, causing Ranma to realize she was trying not to cry. "Ah, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, I am," Akane responded, slightly surprised and more endeared to the pigtailed young man for his concern. "But Nabiki, she had it all, it seemed. Exept one thing. I had Thomas, and Kasumi had Tofu... as far as I knew at the time, she wasn't seeing anyone. Then one day, Daddy called me to give me the big news... Nabiki was getting engaged."  
  
"I... I wasn't sure how to take that news, but I was happy for her, a bit jealous, but still happy for her. After a few months... Kasumi called me... about Nabiki. She told me the engagement was off, and that it may be best if I could come back as soon as possible. At the time, I had started teaching at Thomas's gym, so I could easily get the time off to find out what happened."  
  
Akane closed her eyes, bowing her head. She had to take a deep breath, before continuing on, "I... I never thought I would ever see Nabiki like that. She had always seemed strong, so confident, like nothing could phase her. Yet... when I tried to visit her one day at home, and found those knives all over the floor... I... I..."  
  
The middle aged woman's voice began to shudder, but she managed to open her teary eyes, and look towards the sky, "Thank God, she couldn't do it, she still had will within her. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. Me, Kasumi, and a couple of Nabiki's friends pretty much formed a twenty-four hour survelance team around her, and I hunted down the bastard that did that to her... I didn't think I would ever stop making him pay for what he had done to my sister. I... I actually wanted to kill him, but I stopped." Akane snorted, "Sometimes, I used to wonder if I should have, if it would have been worth it to put him out of Nabiki's misery. But Nabiki managed to pull through, she was still pretty strong, though after that, she... didn't show any interest in men."  
  
"I think about then, I also realized.. yeah, a lot of women are cheated on, and I thought Nabiki would have been tougher than that. In fact, I expected her to make Saito and Michiko's life a living hell for screwing behind her back... but she just left them alone." Akane looked directly at Ranma again, her face pained from rememberance and re-realization, "Nabiki wasn't secure with guys, that's why she never dated, and when she did, kept them at a distance. If I didn't know better, and I'm not so sure I actually do, I would almost believe that she had some irrational fear of relationships. I had vowed that any guy who attempted to hurt my sister again... well... I don't know if I was going to stop."  
  
"It was a moot point, anyways. I thought Nabiki was making a full recovery, time and wounds, and all that. Eventually, she was even somewhat self-depreciating in her humor about her relationship life. Her friend Jessica... or Jesse as she prefers... says the Japanese tend to butcher her name too often... wasn't much a help with her attitude, since she seemed to share Sis's weird humor. I began to think it was alright, it was good to have my sister back the way I was used to her; strong and independant."  
  
Akane closed her eyes, and sighed before glaring at Ranma, "Then you came along. When Kasumi called me, telling me you managed to make Nabiki fall for you, least to say I was a bit... agitated."  
  
Akane chuckled, while Ranma looked at her curiously.  
  
" Here, I saw Nabiki recovered from a bad relationship, only to come into one that was even worse. All I saw this time was a bad situation that couldn't get any worse. You can thank my husband, he's a smart enough man to keep me under control... sometimes." The woman's face twitched slightly, regretting he had failed this last time, or maybe it should be she failed him, "Didn't work when I found out about what you did to Nabiki-I mean what I thought-"  
  
"I understand," Ranma interjected, "that was my fault, and nothing I will ever be able to do will make it up, but I can damn sure try."  
  
"Rather bold swearing around your elders," Akane joked. Ranma colored slightly, before looking down at the beer. Akane grinned wryly, "At least you're sorry about it, and even if I don't know the details, I have a feeling that it won't happen again... *right*?" Ranma meekly nodded in affirmative.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry myself. I've never been sorrier for something in my life."  
  
"But you had a-"  
  
"Don't interrupted young man," Akane cut in, "It's not just because I... me and Thomas may have developed some problems between us, or that I'm no longer three years away from gaining my sixth degree... I'm sorry, for what I did to Nabiki, for losing her trust in me. I'm also sorry for.. for what I did to you. I shouldn't have done that, I know better than that, not that it matters now."  
  
"Oh man, you were stripped of your rank?" Ranma enquired, a bit shocked at that news.  
  
Akane blinked, before looking at Ranma, and chuckling, "That would be the least of my worries, I think, but no, I didn't drop rank, at least not yet. Happosai was seriously considering it, but thankfully Dad made the call before he did. It doesn't mean that I still won't be busted down in the future."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"It was my fault, quit apologising, alright?" Akane nearly snapped, before she caught Ranma shifting slightly in defense. Akane shook her head, "Really, it was my own pigheadedness that got me into this, I have to face the consequences."  
  
"Maybe if I put in a word in your favor..."  
  
This time, Akane stared at Ranma, with a little more than slight admiration and respect, "You really do forgive me, don't you?"  
  
It was Ranma's turn to look away, "You figured out something that everyone else didn't, or at least were ignoring. I had to think on what you said, because I didn't want to hurt Nabiki... ever... in anyway. Unfortunately, I have to make a decision as to which way I will have to hurt her, which way would be best for her in the long run."  
  
Akane scooted over to Ranma, patting him on the back, "I guess I owe you more than an apology. Its an honor to know that someone like you... is taking care of Nabiki."  
  
"That's all I want to do for her," Ranma replied, "Even if I had to give up my own future for her, so be it."  
  
"I believe you," Akane said with a warm smile, "But... there's just one thing."  
  
"Yeah?" Ranma asked.  
  
"If you *ever* bring any harm to my sister, I swear, by all that I hold sacred, I will finish off where I left off the night before," Akane said in the utmost serious, "and nothing, and I mean nothing, will help you."  
  
Ranma glared cooly at the older woman, "If that ever happened, I swear on my honor as a martial artist, on anything I've ever held dear..."  
  
"...I will let you. And you owe me a rematch."  
  
At Ranma's rebuke, Akane blinked, and blinked again, before she started giggling. After a while, Ranma began chuckling himself. Neither noticed the eldest sister standing behind them, her arms still full of groceries. Quietly, she went back to the kitchen, where she could do most of her thinking. She had a lot to think about.  
  
__________________  
  
Ranma walked throughout the evening, contemplating the conversation he had with Akane two days ago. He had been adimant about ignoring Nabiki's past, telling himself it didn't matter; that... may have proved a large part of his folly. As much as he had been appehensive to facing Nabiki's younger sister again, it had been more than a little enlightening.  
  
He didn't consider the impact it would have on others, their relationship. It was more than *painfully* apparent that Akane and Kasumi were overprotective of their sister, and even if Akane admitted that she would no longer be able to watch over Nabiki, and gave the task over to Ranma, it still didn't mean that he wasn't still under the microscope.  
  
That wasn't the only thing he had been considering for the last few days. As Happosai fiercely expressed, Ranma was the center of the problem, but as Ranma himself had begun to realize, particularly after talking with Akane, not *the* problem. He had the belief that he was the one Nabiki would always need for help, the one she would always rely on, and that was a weight he could not hope to bear. He had not the experience nor the knowledge to help her carry through an already in place carreer, and he wasn't mature enough, even admitting to himself, to comprehend the scope of the issues they would assuradly come across.   
  
Maybe it was arrogant of him, but that's how it had always seemed. In movies and such, that's how it was always made out to be. The obviously flawed lessons from his father about manhood expressed such, and even knowing his father was usually wrong (as Nabiki helped to point out) on such things, it was hard to argue when society in general seemed to support the idea.  
  
No, it wasn't him that was directly the problem, but the dynamics of the relationship he shared with Nabiki. Quite frankly, Ranma and everyone else would simply have to accept the obvious role reversal that would most likely happen. Nabiki had a fully developed career she most likely had no intention of quitting anytime soon, while Ranma hadn't even entirely decided what he wanted to do with his life. Humorously, he thought about the fact that he was already doing the cooking, and on occasion keeping up behind Nabiki. Wonder what his mother would think of her 'manly' son during those instances...  
  
Still, even if he realized he was actually... comfortable with the idea, very few others were. He didn't think he was ignorant to the society he lived in, even if at times he was at a loss on how to interact with it. Nabiki had a lot to lose, a lot more to lose than he did; it just wouldn't be a fair tradeoff in any case. Selfishly, he bulldozed through the very same arguments that was now pondering when Nabiki herself had been using them, until he eradicated any resistance she had. That left her far too vunerable to the rest of the world, especially after the night they had shared one another's presence in the most intimate way. She didn't care, she was adimant about not caring; she refused to care as long as she had Ranma. The level of desperation she displayed when he ran from her those agonizingly long days ago was the final coal that would ignite into the pyre that rent their lives asunder.  
  
Akane may have given her blessings, but he didn't think she had put the amout of thought he had into things. Plus, Akane was humbled and apologetic, Ranma thought that her previous view was more insightful. Ranma said he wasn't ready to 'be an adult' like Nabiki.  
  
The amount of growing up he had to do recently left him feeling older than he should.  
  
During his reverie, he didn't even notice the ebony cloth of night draped soundly over sky above, while the streetlights began to illminate the way for the denzens around him with places to go, and the lost, such as himself. He had nowhere to go; surely his mother had already been contacted about the whole thing, so she was out of the question. He couldn't use the account Nabiki set up for him, being rather familiar with her methods of tracking people down, and it wasn't as if he wasn't used to living without money. Although, Nabiki did spoil him a bit.  
  
Downtrodden by his own misery, and dumbfounded by his predicerment, Ranma sighed, and sat on the curb, contemplating his options.  
  
"You there..."  
  
"Huh?" Ranma quickly looked up and to the direction of who had spoken. Standing above him, dressed curiously in a gi and hakama, a guy Ranma hadn't ever seen before. Ranma gestured to himself, a bit confused as to why he was being addressed.  
  
"Indeed, it is you I address," the other young man confirmed, "I could not help but notice your crestfallen spirit. Though you are obviously of humble origins, it is apparent that you retain a noble heart that is in dire need of my exellent counsoling."  
  
"Ah... I... guess..." Ranma replied, attempting to dissect what was being said to him.  
  
"come now, never let it be said that Tatewake Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, would ever prove apathetic to the common man. Speak now, lest your soul remain in great turmoil." The other young man started to kneel on the sidewalk, before scrunching his face in distain. Taking out a hankerchief, he carefully placed it next to Ranma, and knelt in a seiza position along side him.  
  
Ranma's mind was too distracted to note the precautions being taken by the other man, "Ah, Ranma Saotome... It's noth... well..." Ranma thought about it, perhaps he needed the thoughts of someone removed from the situation. "Well, this... woman. We were, you know, kinda in a relationship, and we had to work hard at it just to get it started, you know?"  
  
Ranma sighed, looking towards the streetlights across the sky, "We just got blind to everything else. And now, if we stay together, she's going to end up getting hurt. I can't risk that for nothing."  
  
"Ah, yes, for the course of true love floweth like the mightiest rivers; either we accept its benevolent currents, even when tainted with the silt and flotsam that doth provide perilous obstacle, or we battle futilly against its roaring and malicious tides, raging against our hearts as potent as the fury of the storm that provoked its wrath."  
  
Ranma shirked back from the complex, archaic speech; finding it almost went completely over his head. Not wanting to appear less intelligent than Kuno seemed to favor him as, Ranma nodded, "Yeah, I guess. It's just that, I do... love her." Ranma snorted, "No, I DO love her, more than I think I've even loved the art. But now... I'm scared I have to give her up."  
  
"NAY! DO NOT SPEAK SUCH DEFEATEST BLASPHEMY!" Kuno suddenly shouted, grabbing Ranma by the shoulders, and startling him, "Did Theseus not risk all in his quest for Helen? Was it not true that Hojo Masako take the celebate vows of a nun amidst the honoring grief of her husband? Did Abelard not forfeit his manhood for the sake of Heloise?"  
  
"Ah... that last example wasn't needed," Ranma replied, uneasily, while looking around for any possible spillable liquids.  
  
"My brother in dicipline! If there is but ONE goal we live our lives for, ONE reason we continue each sweet breath, it shall be for LOVE! For there is NO greater reward for existance!" At the apex of his speech, Kuno held up a bokken, as his posture was accentuated by the sudden burst of lighting and rolling thunder.  
  
"Uh... wow..." Ranma replied, rather moved.  
  
"Bother dear, if you are quite finished making a spectacle of yourself..." A young woman with ink dark hair wearing an extravagant gown -much more oppulant than necessary for strolling through the evening streets- approached, before pausing at the sight of her brother's companion, "...Perhaps you would like to introduce me to your... friend?"  
  
"Ah, my unbalanced sibling, if I may have the honor of presenting a fellow compatriot in the arts of battle, Saotome."  
  
"Uh, hi," Ranma replied, awkwardly and distractedly.  
  
"Kodachi Kuno, Charmed," the young woman replied, savoring the feast of masculinity before her eyes.  
  
"My comrade had sought the legendary wisdom of Takewake Kuno, desperately enquiring in the affairs of romance and the ways of women."  
  
"'Desperation' wouldn't begin to cover the rediculous notion of you assisting in such matters," Kodachi retorted, before musing to herself, "Pity to whatever harlot would shun such a ravishing specimen, if a tad bred on the... humble side. I may pesume..." Kodachi paused with a delicious grin, "...that you are unattached? My brother and I were to attend a quaint soiree that unfortunately promises to evening of droll and humbug. Mayhaps a nice gentleman such as yourself could help liven a poor maiden's evening?" Kodachi then twisted the corner of her lip slightly, "That is, after we make a brief sidetrek to garner you the appropriate attire."  
  
"Ah... no thanks, I... um, have things I need to do," Ranma responded, lamely, before turning to Tatewake, "And thanks for the pep talk, I guess it did do a little for me."  
  
The Kuno snorted in an attempt to be modest, "Tis nothing, though I am flattered you are awed by my natural charisma."  
  
"You mistake that for our ego, brother-dear. And it's a shame, yet I forsee that our fates may be once again entwined, Saotome. Until that day, I bid farewell. Come, brother, I wish to partake in some genuine entertainment before make our token presence."  
  
"Yes, let us hasten our own departure, for our presence shall completely command festivities!" Tatewake proclaimed, he began to lead his sister off, but paused. "Saotome, even if you mind thinks itself rightous, the heart feels for the truth. Is that not a lesson all soldiers learn in the art?" With that, he continued on.  
  
Ranma watched the two depart, feeling the slightest of smiles touch his face. "Yeah, I guess you gotta just go with your gut sometimes..."  
  
__________________  
  
Ranma observed wistfully from the top of the house, as the off-white BMW pulled out of the driveway, and drove off. His eyes followed it, until it rounded a corner, putting it out of his sight. He couldn't help but wish that he had personally saw her off, tasted her lips and smile, and wished her well during the day. Even without the routine that he so dearly missed, he would be thinking of her all day.  
  
Not even a week, and he missed her so much. Once again, he risked being caught, just to catch a glimpse of her. True, it was far from enough to satisfy him, but it gave him some small consolence to know she was at least functioning. In time, she could forget him, and move on but he knew that he never wanted that to happen.  
  
"Hey Shampoo," Ranma barely greeted above a whisper, not turning from where he had seen Nabiki's car vanish at.  
  
"Ranma," the Lavender haired girl in her school outfit greeted, "What is it that brings you here?"  
  
"I miss her," Ranma responded simply, and truthfully.  
  
"Then why is it you remain at distance? It is she who misses you too," Shampoo stated, barely covering her anger and controlling her volume.  
  
"Because... I know I wouldn't be able to leave if I came back to her," Ranma replied, pulling his knees to his chest.  
  
Shampoo took a step towards him, her expression softening, "Is that so bad? Even in my company, she is now more alone than I have known one to be. She is hurt, Ranma, you are the only salve that can heal her."  
  
"Shampoo, there' ain't nothing I would like to do more than forget everything that's eating me up inside, forget what happened or what could happen, and just stay with her, alright?" Ranma almost growled, "But the damn problem is, the more I realize how much she means to me, the more I realize I can't do this to her. Worse, the more I realize I can't do this to her, the more I know... the more I know I can't just give her up..."  
  
"Interesting paradox, I believe that is the correct word," Shampoo said, "You believe you must let her be, yet you cannot do so."  
  
"Yeah, that sound pretty much the case," Ranma replied with a mirthless chuckle, "Tell me, how is she doing?"  
  
"She fairs better than four days ago, yet she hurts just as so."  
  
"So you're now some sort of expert on paradoxes?"  
  
"No, it is that I have too, too good a case study," Shampoo smirked, before coming to stand by Ranma's side, "You are a being opposition, of conflicts. In turn, you are one who can create harmony. Such is your nature. You are her virility youth, while she has created withing you wisdom in experience. You know the purest truth between you, yet you hide behind false pretenses. You are vehemance in her need, yet you quietly bow humbly for her welfare." Shampoo tossed her hair, "You are love, and destruction."  
  
"Well, that's the second time recently I've heard all this put into poetry," Ranma snorted, "Unfortunately, peotry isn't giving me the answer to this problem." Ranma finally turned to look towards Shampoo, "I don't want to lose her, and I know she doesn't want me to leave. We both know that I can't stay, at least until things cool down."  
  
"So you do not intend to remain gone?" Shampoo felt a great deal of relief at that, yet she sensed something else, "But... you do not know how long you shall be gone."  
  
Ranma caught the insinuation that it was not a question, but a stated fact, "I... don't."  
  
"I should by rights, ensure my sister's wayward husband is returned..."  
  
"And then nothing would be accomplished, would there?"  
  
Shampoo walked towards the edge of the house, deciding to let the implied assault on her ability slide, "If you wish to leave, then do so. If not, she will be home tonight. Do not dally on your decision for longer, lest I find a way to make it for you." Shampoo jumped from the roof, and headed for school.  
  
__________________  
  
Everyone he talked to, their answers were more or less the same. As much as he wanted to simply accept it as truth, there was just more to it than even the sum of their arguments.  
  
Ranma knew what he was missing, and knew where to get it. What he needed, was an alternative opinion...  
  
Like the one he would be able to find sweeping the front steps of the Tendou home.  
  
Seeking prudence, Ranma walked to the front gate, and knocked. He didn't wait long, before it was opened, and he saw the last thing he ever expected to see, Kasumi smile.  
  
Of course, it didn't last when she realized who was at the gate. It was as if the sun was being imitated by a halogen lamp, suddenly shut off or burnt out, as her cheerful countenance dropped like light before darkness. "Ranma."  
  
"Yeah," the pigtailed martial artist replied, quietly.  
  
Kasumi stared at him for the longest time, "You're here to talk to me, aren't you?"  
  
At the question, Ranma flinched in surprise, "How?"  
  
With a derisive snort, Kasumi motioned Ranma to follow, "Akane is in the tea room, while David and father are out with Genma and Tofu. We can talk in the front yard if you wish the privacy."  
  
"I guess that'll be fine," Ranma replied, attempting vainly to shake off the nervous feeling that was reverberating through him. He really didn't even know how to broach the subject, but knew without a doubt where she expected the conversation to lay.  
  
Kasumi stopped next to one of the cultivated oak trees of the yard, and reached into her apron for a pack of cigerettes and a lighter. Lighting a cigerette with practiced ease, Kasumi simply waited for Ranma to start.  
  
Gathering his courage, Ranma began, "You... well I know you don't approve of me and Nabiki's relationship. I want to tell you first that there is absolutely nothing that I want more for her than for her to be happy."  
  
Kasumi was turned away, so Ranma couldn't see her face, "I'm sure you do."  
  
Ranma's face contorted slightly past irritance, "Look, I may not be the best guy for her, hell, I ain't even a guy ALL the time! But I do bet this; there ain't a woman alive that I wouldn't give everything I got for. Even if it means she ends up hat'n me for the rest of her life, and I end up with no life or future ahead of me, I would GLADLY let her go!" Ranma quieted, startled at his own vehemance, "But... I don't want to just, just give her up like that. You'ld be right to say I'm not... experienced enough to understand this fight, but that doesn't mean I won't keep going into it."  
  
"You'e here for a reason, Ranma, it would be best for both of us if you got straight to it."  
  
Ranma closed his eyes, and turned away, "Everyone says I should just go running back to her, and just face the consequences of what will happen between us. She has a lot more to lose than I do, and it's not fair for her to put so much at stake... for me."  
  
The eldest of the Tendou sisters stopped before taking a puff from her cigerette. With a deep, appraising glare, she looked the young man over, "But you're still thinking about going back to her, regardless of the consequences that it will have on her."  
  
"I wanted to hear what you had to say about that," Ranma admitted, "there ain't anyone who's standing in the middle ground, so I need your opinion as a contrast. I know you don't even like me that much, but right now, what you have to say is pretty important to me."  
  
"Even if you don't like what I have to say?" Ranma only fidgeted slightly, and kept his tongue still. Kasumi rolled her eyes, moving closer to the tree. The waning moon's illuminance was hidden from her by the carapice of the tree, plunging her frame into shadow, "I don't see why Nabiki now thinks she needs someone to spend her life with, she was doing fine. I know you heard from Akane how we both admired her, but I'm also pretty jealous of what she has."  
  
Kasumi took a quick puff, before continuing, almost angrily, "I got married, because I thought it was the only think I was meant for. You know? I was content, I loved Tofu, I love my boys... but I hated that life. Nabiki wasn't tied down to anything, she has less responsibilities, less worries, a lot more freedom than I could have hoped for. She opted not to become a housewife, and she did great. Me? I have some minor college and nurse's training, but I have too many obligations to pursue anything like that. I'm too old to try. All I have are my children, my father, and my sisters."  
  
"Now, Nabiki wants to suddenly settle down with a kid as a spouce? You tell me where the intelligence in that is! Not only that, she's totally blind to the few responsibilities she does have because of you. She's a role model as well as a popular face in her neighborhood. I heard what Akane told you when you two were fighting. 'Ruin' doesn't even begin to describe what you can, and will do to her. She doesn't deserve the grief you're going to give her. She doesn't need the jealousies when she sees your eyes wander for that tiny moment, or that niggling fear that never goes away, after the first time she sees you mad. She doesn't need the grief of having to take care of you. She doesn't need you in her life!"  
  
"Oh..." Ranma replied, truly seeing Kasumi's point of view, but not from the way she wanted to expess it. For several moments, they were silent, before Ranma spoke again, "I'm sorry."  
  
"If you were, you wouldn't-"  
  
"No... I didn't mean that," Rana interjected, "You loved Tofu, a lot, right? Well, I don't know what he did to hurt you, but I don't think he meant to."  
  
"That has nothing to do with you!"  
  
"Maybe not, but it might have a lot to do with why you hate me."  
  
Kasumi quelled at that. "I don't hate you, Ranma," she said, remembering saying the same words long ago, but to her ex-husband, not Ranma.  
  
"Kasumi..." Ranma paused, as if ready to anticipate a blow, "...sis... like I said, I would do nothing to hurt Nabiki, EVER... with everything I got, I'll even protect her from whatever might harm her... and you and Akane."  
  
Kasumi's eyes went wide, and she nearly dropped her cigerette, as Ranma hugged her, "I'm serious, If I'm with Nabiki, I'm giving my word that I'm gonna be there for all of ya. I ain't mad at you, I know you were only doing it for Nabiki. I appreciate that, and I think Nabiki will, in time."  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" Kasumi choked out, shocked by the sudden embrace.  
  
"...I'm not sure," Ranma replied, slowly letting go, " it just kinda felt like the best thing to do."  
  
"Well it wasn't" the woman retorted, hastefully attempting to take a drag from her cigerette, and actually failing.  
  
"Then I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you again." Ranma bowed, before walking back from Kasumi. "Thanks for your advice, it really did help a lot."  
  
Kasumi turned away, and grunted in reply. She heard Ranma's footsteps begin to slowly retreat again, and spoke to him one last time before he left, "If it doesn't... work out between you and Nabiki, what then?"  
  
Ranma turned around to look at Kasumi. She was once again out of the shadow of the tree, allowing the moonlight to shine it's dull glow upon her attempt at a netrual expression that failed to hide the glimmer of something in her eyes. Ranma smiled wistfully, "Then I'll still be there, for all three of you. You have my word as a martial artist." With that, Ranma leapt to the surrounding wall, and then to a nearby rooftop.  
  
Kasumi stood watching the pigtailed martial artist vanish into the night, once again forced to think on things. She turned back to the house that had been her home for so many years, and brought her not even half expended cigerette to her mouth. Just as her lips touched it, she paused.  
  
Snuffing the flame against the tree trunk, she then went into the Tendou family home. She removed the pack of cigerettes from her apron, and idly threw them into the trash. She turned on the kitchen faucet, and ran the cigerette butt she still had under the sink, ensuring it was fully drenched. At that moment, Tofu stepped into view.  
  
"Kasumi?"  
  
"Tofu... if it would be okay, could we talk?"  
  
The doctor didn't dare hope what she was asking, but the faint sound of hope and longing in her voice was audible. "Yes, we'll talk later," Tofu responded, unable to stop the faint smile growing his lips. Even after all this time, he still couldn't help but love her.  
  
"Later?" Kasumi asked, looking at him. Her face was unreadable, but she had an edge in her voice.  
  
Tofu nodded, not giving into the instinct to become defensive, "First... I think I have to go thank someone."  
  
Quickly understanding, Kasumi gave a barely noticable nod, "He was heading back south, but I presume you saw that?"  
  
Tofu fully smiled, "Yes, I did."  
  
__________________  
  
Ranma hadn't been running very fast, since he wasn't in a hurry to o anywhere. Finally, it was time to make his decision. With consideration to everything everyone has said to him; Happosai's angered attack on his arrogance, Akane's humble blessing, Kuno's vehement commandment of duty, and Kasumi's subtle expression of her own fears; Ranma understood... he just couldn't leave Nabiki alone.  
  
At that, he came to a stop, and turned to face southeast. She would be home by now, since in a couple of hours she would be turning in for the night. He pictured her asleep, now covering only half of her bed, as if expecting him to be there for her right then, and still there in the morning. He knew he belonged there, with her, and knew that leaving her would be a mistake. He swore to himself, wondering even why he thought it an option. He was Ranma Saotome, he wasn't going to let anything beat him, especially his own insecurities.  
  
With a deep sigh, he took one step, the first step back to her, when he caught sight of someone, barely visible in the clouded moonlight, racing across the rooftops towards him. Finding no reason to avoid whomever, the pigtailed martial artist patiently waited.  
  
Ranma blinked, when he finally was able to recognise the person, "Uh, Doctor Tofu?"  
  
Relieved that Ranma had stopped for him, the doctor smiled, disguising his slight windedness, "Hello Ranma, we never got to talk much, I'm afraid."  
  
Ranma smirked, "Na, we didn't, 'sup?"  
  
Tofu turned to look at the moon, "Ranma, before you leave, I was hoping we could talk."  
  
Ranma's smirk melted into wistfulness, "Don't worry, doc, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
At that, Tofu started, "You did decide to stay, then?" At Ranma's nod, Tofu's expression grew firm, "that was actually the reason I think we do need to talk."  
  
Ranma blinked, not quite expecting that.  
  
__________________  
  
"I hope you enjoy the tea, it's all I really have at the moment," Tofu apologised, sitting at the receptionist desk, while Ranma sat on the waiting couch.  
  
"That's alright, thanks anyhow." Ranma looked into the tea, still unsure of what the doctor wanted to talk to him about, "So, what's the problem?"  
  
Tofu twitched, wishing the pigtailed young man wasn't so blunt and seeking the point. Pushing his glasses up his nose, Tofu began, "Ranma, I was originally going to talk to you about making sure you return... but now I think it's best if I ask you to go ahead and leave."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"Calm down, Ranma," Tofu quickly placated, "Just listen to what I have to say..."  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes, "You better make it quick, and you better sure as hell not expect me to follow your 'advice' when you're done."  
  
Tofu held his cup of tea with both hands, and mused on how he would explain himself, "Tonight, Soun told me something. Nabiki seems to be doing rather fine right now."  
  
Ranma frowned, as he felt like he had been punched in the gut with a battering ram, "Wh-what?"  
  
"When you left, she was devestated that night. You hurt her pretty bad, and I don't even think she truly understood what was going on. I wouldn't blame her, it all did happen pretty fast."  
  
"Well, it wasn't exactly two plus two for me, either," Ranma quipped, "I've been thinking about this whole damn thing the whole time. In the end, I just realized I was damned if I did, damned if I didn't..." Ranma looked Tofu directly in the eyes, defiantly, "So, why shouldn't I be selfish about this? What's wrong with at least trying to make it work. It ain't like I'll just cave in under pressure."  
  
"Ranma," Tofu began again, "I'm not even going to claim I understand her, or that I'm an expert in psychology, but I think the two of you do need time apart, for her to recover."  
  
"Recover from what?"  
  
"When you've fractured a bone, pulled a muscle, or strained a tendon, do you immidiately begin working it?"  
  
Ranma paused at the change of subject, "Uh... no... you got to let it heal properly first, but what-"  
  
"When you ran away, you broke Nabiki's heart. Believe me when I say that's no small issue." Tofu interjected, almost coldly.  
  
Ranma slightly cowed at that, "I... I wasn't intending to hurt her."  
  
Tofu set his cup of tea on the desk, and stood up. He walked to the bookshelf, looking through the titles displayed on the spines as he continued the conversation, "I know, it was a pretty hectic night, but things still happened that make everything else more than a little difficult."  
  
"You said Nabiki was recovering," Ranma said, feeling a cold fear beginning to grip him, "Is she...?"  
  
"Getting over you?" Tofu asked, "I wouldn't know, but I doubt it. You left quite an impact with her. What I'm talking about is you were right what you said. Nabiki was willing to toss her family to the side, forfiet her career, and leave everything behind just to convince you. I doubt you would lead her into that trap she fell in several years ago, but with you she had other dangers."  
  
Ranma looked down, ashamed, "I know, damn it, I knew what was happening, but I didn't care until then!"  
  
Tofu shook his head, "No, it's obvious you cared, that's why this whole thing has been tearing you to pieces. Nabiki was too dependant on you, and she could have been blindsided by any manner of things. As much as I hate to make the comparison, you were pretty much a drug addiction to her."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Ranma replied, wryly but without humor.  
  
Tofu smirked, "Sorry. Anyhow, you're a good thing for her, Ranma, but she needed to get her head back on straight." Tofu sighed, "And if you go back to her now, it will end up undoing what she's been struggling with for the last few days. Maybe even worse so."  
  
"I think I know what you mean, doc." Ranma replied glumly, cursing his own foolishness.  
  
"It would probably be worse, because she would get the idea that you just won't ever leave her."  
  
"But I wouldn't! I swear I won't!"  
  
"Ranma, you're a martial artist, because of that, anything could happen to you. What if you were in an accident? How would that affect her?"  
  
"Not good, I guess."  
  
Tofu nodded, "I don't think she would be capable of anything in that instance." Tofu approached Ranma, and sat next to him on the couch, "Give her some time, let her heal, and when you return, maybe she'll be ready to start working that heart of hers for you again."  
  
"So, what do I do until then?"  
  
Tofu shrugged, "You don't have to be gone long. Maybe a little training trip."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that would work," Ranma responded, leaning out of his seat. "I should let her know I'm not leaving her for good, though. Guess it would be good to leave her with something, let her know I will be returning..."  
  
Tofu looked at Ranma, contemplating something. He knew one of Nabiki's fondest wishes, even if she was hesitant to state it. "Ranma... how serious are you about committing to Nabiki?"  
  
"You actually had to ask me that?" Ranma counter-questioned, barely containing his indignation.  
  
"I mean, committed enough to want to start a family with her?"  
  
Ranma started at that, "W-well... I... uh..."  
  
"Ranma..."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ranma thought about how much he loved Nabiki, "Yeah, I would like that. Heh, it would certainly make Mom happy..."  
  
Tofu smirked, "Well, there's something you can give her. I don't know if you understand a thing or two about women when they're older, but... their time is rather limited when it comes to having children, though measures can be taken to make the conception run a lot smoother. Nabiki's a healthy woman, but even her safety can be an issue."  
  
Ranma was already blushing, but had to ask, "Ah... what are you talking about?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Tofu gathered himself. Ranma would be plenty embarrassed from this conversation...  
  
__________________  
  
Ranma shifted his new training sack on his shoulder, deciding to risk use of his account, seeing as how he wouldn't be in the area for much longer. Earlier during the day had been rather embarrassing, as Tofu explained. Ranma thought with a chagrin how much he would rather have done things the natural way, but decided he and Nabiki could make up the missed step when he returned.  
  
He finally set his travelling luggage on the ground, just as Tofu sat down at the receptionist desk, picked up a pen, and looked at Ranma expectantly.  
  
With a deep breath, Ranma began, "Hi, Nabiki, I hope you're doing okay. I didn't mean to run out on you like that, no, I guess I did, but not like you're thinking, if you're thinking I did it to hurt you or something. I just wanted to say, that what I did was the hardest thing  
  
I ever had to do, but I really had to do it. Don't get me wrong,it wasn't your fault, I justcouldn't stand hurting you any more than I figured out I was."  
  
"Your sister was right about some things, but she didn't need to tell me anything. I hate telling you this, I really do, but I think we need some time apart, to think about things. Both of us got too deep in things without thinking about them first. I hope this doesn't sound like I'm breaking up with you, because that isn't it at all. I love you, I really do, Nabiki, and just thinking that I MIGHT do something to hurt you makes me crazy."  
  
Tofu gave Ranma some time, being polite to ignore the slight crack that Ranma developed in his voice  
  
With a shuddering breath, Ranma continued, "I'm not leaving you, you got that? I'm coming back, no matter what your sisters say, or anyone thinks. I've been talking with a few people, and... and I had a lot to sort out. I think the biggest thing I was worried about, was leaving you alone. The doc gave me an idea, and... I'm not against it. I hope you don't freak out or nothing, and he said you would understand it, so I guess what happens next... is up to you."  
  
Ranma turned to Tofu, "Are you sure she'll understand?" Tofu nodded, and motioned Ranma to continue.  
  
"I promise I won't be gone long, and I'll be keeping in touch with you. Please don't tell my Pops, because the vacation I had from him still wasn't long enough. So, I guess I'll see you around. No I won't, well, whatever. I love you, Nabiki." Ranma opened his eyes, and smiled at Tofu, "I guess that's the best way to finish this up."  
  
Smiling back, Tofu began to stand, intending to put the letter aside with the one meant for his parents. As he did so, Ranma blinked in though, "Oh, wait a sec..." Ranma dropped down to kneeling by his bag, and quickly sorted through it, retrieving a series of photos, "Ah, doc... would you happen to have an envelope or something to put these in...?"  
  
________________________  
  
________________________  
  
Epilogue, pt 2  
  
________________________  
  
________________________  
  
Nabiki smiled from the top of the stairs, finished with putting Jessica to bed. Her mohogany eyes kept direct contact with Ranma's slate gray, as she descended the spiral staircase.  
  
As she approached the ponytailed martial artist, she picked up a remote control from the end table, and idly switched on the cd player, having pre-set it to play song number twelve from the cd Jesse had insisted she pick up. Nabiki wasn't a big fan of the artist, but agreed with her best friend in the U.S. that the woman still knew how to put together an exellent make out album.  
  
"You weren't gone long," Nabiki stated, gently gathering Ranma in her arms, encircling his waist.  
  
Falling into the theme of things, Ranma loosely put his arms around her neck, but let her lead, "It wasn't going to be that long, I told you that before I left."  
  
"I know, but it was still a surprise to see you back so soon," Nabiki replied, slowly swaying, and ensuring Ranma followed her rhythm. "You could have at least told us you were returning already."  
  
Ranma chuckled, and leaned down to kiss Nabiki on the cheek, "Well, I wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
"You..." Nabiki mock admonished, "You know? You said you would teach Jesse that new form when you got back..."  
  
"Ah... I did, didn't I?" Ranma replied, chagrinned, "You... think she's ready for it?"  
  
Nabiki shrugged, "You're her instructor."  
  
"But you're her mother."  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes, "If you want to play that game, you still have senority over me. That would be two positions you hold to my one."  
  
"I'm not taking more than my fair share of her, Nabiki." Ranma responded, firm enough to get his seriousness across.  
  
Nabiki leaned against his chest, "I know, that's just one of the things I love so much about you, you know that?"  
  
Ranma smiled gently, flattered by the praise. He changed the subject, before he got too emotional about it, "New cd?"  
  
"Mmmhmm," Nabiki confirmed, "You like it?"  
  
"It's American? Don't know enough English to really understand it."  
  
"'How I wish it was you, calling me. How I want it to be you, holding me. How it needs to be you, kissing me'," Nabiki began translating, "'Because it's like a seesaw when it comes to your love. Boy when you're up, this girl is down, and I just can't figure it out'."  
  
Ranma grinned, hugging Nabiki to him tighter. He always thought she had a beautiful voice, "Been listening to this often, haven't you?"  
  
Nabiki's smile grew bigger, "'You know that I want you, you know that I need you. Is that any way to be? Just have your way with me."  
  
"Sounds like an invitation," Ranma commented, suddenly shifting, and then cradling Nabiki in his arms. The older woman chuckled, as her husband carried her to their bedroom.  
  
Fin  
  
(for real this time!)  
  
________________________  
  
________________________  
  
WFROSE: Fork and shit, it's done. I'm gonna go get me something to drink. I'll answer any damn questions when I get back.  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
Wow... Ranma...?  
  
Don't you dare, Nabiki  
  
Yeah, sugar, this isn't the fic realm anymore!  
  
Shampoo no have uncharactoristic compulsary to be nice nice to Nabiki anymore...  
  
But you retain the uncharactoristic ability to utilize complex words, go figure.  
  
Just kidding, just kidding, really! *Sigh*  
  
Poor Nabiki... 


	34. Anniversary Silouette Epilogue

'Older'  
Anniversary Silouette Epilogue

Her smile was like the radiance of the moon upon himin a void of midnight; a sight ment only for one. It grew more subdued, but no less vibrant, sincere, or potent as she descended the spiral staircase. Her femenine grace, tempered with mature confidence and a hint of childish exuberance provided a hypnotic effect in her unconcious stride towards him. Her eyes that had only scant hours ago disbelieving of his sight began to become hooded, as her eyelids grew heavier with every emotion she felt for him. It was like that every time she saw him, or her regarding the circumstances; even if she knew he was returning, her reaction was like protocol. Love did that to her, and no matter how much trust she put to him, she always felt as if it were the greatest surprise she had ever recieved, his returning.

He smiled, as he put his arms around her as she did to him; their almost silouetted forms becoming one undeniable form of two loves in the dim light. As she led their way through the rhythm and song about them with gentle sways and steps, her expression grew reproachful but without any true admonishment. He chuckled, leaning into her and allowing his lips to meet her cheek; an action he enacted, but benefited in every degree she did. The faint warmth, the headiness, the feel of it served as a resolute reminder of what she meant to him, and what he meant to her.

She shrugged after his smirk became chagrinned. With his rebutal, she rolled her eyes, reminded of one of the many things that kept her heart in his care. At his sternness, her mirth quelled slightly, before she leaned against him, her ear finding his heartbeat; a sound as beautiful to her as any well crafted song.

He smiled once again at her actions, knowing that this discussion had not its place now, and that her words would move him too far. This woman in his arms, she brought out so much in him that he never knew he could be capable of feeling, even after experiencing it so many times. This was why he kept coming back to her, and this is why he would be willing to find the ends of the earth, and tie them together just for her.

He tightened his grip on her, as the tempo and melody moved them about the floor as if it commanded their bodies for them. Her own voice as melodic as that it was syncronized with, stirring within him feelings that he knew had to be contended with soon..

Her smile grew bigger, as her words became an open invitation, promising him where she truly wanted to be... with him.

It was accepted, as his powerful and toned arms cradled her back and her legs, with her throaty and loving chuckle following them.

Fin (No, really, last epilogue, I promise!) 


End file.
